complicated love
by anoek013
Summary: Edward- de playboy van Forks- raakt pas geïnteresseerd in Bella als hij een deal maakt met Emmet. Hoe verder Bella verstrikt raakt in zijn groene ogen hoe meer ze verstrikt raakt in leugens, moed, angst, liefde, woede en pijn. Is hun liefde genoeg? AH
1. Isabella Swan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

**Boek/film**; _Twilight_

**Rated**; _M_

**Categorie**; _Drama/Romance_

**Karakters**; _Edward en Bella_

**Beschrijving**; _Edward is dé playboy van Forks. Wanneer Bella naar Forks verhuist, is Edward nog niet geintereseerd. Als hij een deal maakt met Emmet en Jasper probeert hij Bella's hart te veroveren. Heeft hij genoeg aan zijn charmes, ondanks alle verhalen? En hoe verder hun liefde gaan, hoe meer Bella verstrikt raakt in geheimen, liefde, woede, angst en pijn. Can they survive the rain? ALL HUMAN _

* * *

**BPOV.**

Mijn naam is Isabella Marie Swan, maar omdat dat een hele mondvol is en vooral omdat mijn ouders mij deze naam hebben geven, heb ik liever gewoon dat je Bella zegt.

Mijn ouders hebben gewoon van de overhitte Phoenix en hebben van de hak op de tak besloten om naar de ienieminie, regenachtige, verschrikkelijke Forks te verhuizen. Het was weer een van de plotselinge beslissing van mijn moeder, die om de week een nieuwe hobby had, en Charlie zou haar nog naar de noordpool volgen, dus ik had niet veel keus. Ik kwam terug van school en ik had mijn rugtas nog niet op de grond gezet of mijn meoder kwam al aangehuppeld met een bigsmile op haar gezicht om even te melden dat we gingen verhuizen. Dus binnen één week moest ik mijn koffers hebben gepakt, moest het huis leeg zijn en moest ik hier op het vliegveld staan- waar ik me op dit moment begeef.

Ik hield erg van de zon, hoewel het mijn huid niet kleurde- want ik ben namelijk witter dan wit-, hield ik er toch van. Mijn ouders zijn Charlie en Renee Swan. Ze zijn al op erg jonge leeftijd getrouwd- toen ze nog op de middelbare school zaten en algauw merkte ze dat ze zwanger was- van mij. Mijn moeder is lerares in Geschiedenis en mijn vader is politieagent. Ik was vroeger altijd erg ongerust als hij weg moest omdat hij een melding kreeg, maar nu wist ik wel beter. Juist omdat we naar Forks verhuizen hoefde ik me daar in ieder geval geen zorgen over te maken, omdat ik wist dat er geen moordenaars, dieven, verkrachters enzovoorts rondliepen in dat kleine stadje.

Wij hebben nooit erg veel geld gehad, iets waar ik nooit echt een probleem mee heb gehad. Het was jammer, want ik kon nooit geen leuke dingen doen zoals naar de bioscoop gaan of een keertje naar de discotheek gaan. Maar ook al zouden wij daar wel het geld voor hebben, had het toch niet veel uitgemaakt want ik had geen vriendinnen om mee naar toe te gaan. Ik werd altijd aangezien als de freak, iemand die er niet bijhoorde. Meisjes roddelde over me en jongens keken niet eens naar me om, maar dat maakte me niks uit, want ik vond het fijn in mijn eigen wereld. Als de mensen weer vervelend tegen me deden trok ik mijn schild op en verdween ik gewoon het liefst naar de achtergrond waar niemand me kon zien en daar voelde ik het veiligst. Daar had ik het minste kans om pijn gedaan te worden. Het pesten werd vaak ook aangemoedigd door een meisje Chanel, die maar al te goed bekend stond als de cheerleader en populairste en knapste meisje van de school. Ze was mooi, zelf ik kon dat niet ontkennen, maar haar innerlijk maakte haar ontzettend lelijk. Zij was ook altijd degene die het hardste lachte als ik weer eens niet normaal door een gang kon lopen zonder over mijn eigen voeten te vallen.

Mijn vader was er bijna honderd procent van overtuigd dat we daar in Forks een nieuwe, betere start konden maken- iets waar ik totaal geen hoop in had.

Nog maar een paar uur en dan zou ik in mijn, pardon- _onze_, nieuwe huis zitten met voortaan alleen maar regen, regen en nog eens regen en die gedachten lieten mijn ogen opwellen met tranen.

Mijn moeder zag dat. ''Het komt allemaal goed, liefje. We gaan een mooie toekomst tegemoet. Jij gaat nieuwe vrienden maken en zolang we bij elkaar zijn komt alles goed,'' zei ze op haar opgewonde toon.

''Natuurlijk, mama'' zei ik zuchtend terwijl ik mijn ogen afwende. Snapte ze dan niet dat dit helemaal niet goed zou komen? Ik zou weer de freak zijn, de achterlijke persoon die even denkt dat ze het kan maken in een klein stadje.

Ze zag de trieste blik in mijn ogen niet omdat ze zo opgewonden en blij was over de verhuizing. Ze sloeg haar armen om me heen en gaf me een knuffel. Daarna hield ze me op armlengte, bekeek me trots terwijl ik nog steeds naar beneden keek.

''Waarom koop jij niet iets lekkers in het restaurantje hiernaast, terwijl je vader en ik onze koffers gaan ophalen. Dan komen we je hier over een kwartier halen, goed lieverd?'' vroeg ze opgewonden terwijl ze me wat geld aangaf.

Ik zuchte en knikte en pakte ondertussen het geld aan. Ik liep naar het restaurant, keek even wat ik wilde en kocht uiteindelijk een appelflap van 4 euro. Ik zuchte, alles op het vliegveld is belachelijk duur Ik draaide me om en daar tussen de druk bevolkte restaurant zag ik één leeg tafeltje staan en liep er snel naar toe en ging zitten voordat iemand anders er kon gaan zitten. Ik haalde mijn rugtas van mijn schouders af en legde het naast mij op de grond terwijl ik mijn appelflap op het tafeltje legde. Ik had eigenlijk helemaal geen eetlust maar begon toch langzamerhand aan mijn appelflap te knabbelen.

''Daar wou ik eigenlijk gaan zitten,'' hoorde ik een meisje zeggen. Haar stem was hoog, maar klonk als belletjes in de wind. Ik keek op en zag een klein tenger meisje met zwart piekerig haar op nog geen meter afstand staan. Ze kon onmogelijk groter zijn dan 1 meter 55, maar de hakken die ze eronderaan droeg leken haar iets groter lijken. Toen ik weer naar haar gezicht keek keek ze me met haar grote ogen aan.

Ik bloosde, dit begon erg goed. ''Sorry, maar ik was er net iets eerder'' piepte ik. Het meisje keek rond, keek toen weer terug naar mij met haar grote ogen en ging toen naast mij aan hetzelfde tafeltje zitten.

Ze glimlachte breed. ''Hallo, ik ben Alice. Wat doe je hier eigenlijk alleen''? vroeg ze op een net iets te vrolijke toon. Haar wenkbrauwen fronste toen ze zag dat ik niemand bij me had, terwijl ze om zich heen keek. Ik merkte zelf ook op dat ze alleen was.

''Dat kan ik ook aan jou vragen?'' Ik was totaal niet in de stemming om vrolijk tegen iemand te doen die ik toch nooit meer zou zien. Ze leek helaas mijn niet goed gehumeurde stemming in de gaten te hebben en ging gewoon door, haar stem vrolijk en enthousiast.

''We komen net van vakantie en mijn ouders en broer moesten even naar de WC en ik moest een tafeltje bezet houden. Ik sta hier al een paar minuten en toen kwam er net een tafeltje vrij en toen pikte jij hem in,'' grinnikte ze vriendelijk. Ze lachte haar perfecte witte tanden bloot.

Het was moeilijk om niet aardig tegen haar te doen, ze bracht haar vrolijke stemming over naar je eigen stemming. ''Sorry,'' zei ik beschuldigend en glimlachte verlegen terug.

''Geen zorgen, maak je niet druk. Maar ga je me nog vertellen waarom je hier alleen zit en wat je hier doet? Want eerlijk gezegd heb ik je hier nog nooit gezien.'' Ze fronste haar perfecte wenkbrauwen. Ze bedoelde het niet onaardig, ze was eerlijk geïntereseerd.

''Mijn ouders zijn wat dingen regelen voor ons nieuwe huis. We gaan hier naar toe verhuizen,'' zuchtte ik. Ik schrok me dood toen Alice in een keer begon te gillen.

''OOOOOOOOH WAT LEUK! Het lijkt me éeeeenig om vriendinnen met je te worden. Ik zal er voor zorgen dat je het hier niet verschrikkelijk vind, we gaan shoppen en slaapparty's houden. We gaan naar de bioscoop en naar het strand. We gaan naar leuke jongens kijken. We gaan elkaar onze diepste geheimen vertellen en worden beste vriendinnen! Ooh het gaat zo leuk worden samen, vertrouw me! Ik weet nou al dat het super leuk gaat worden!'' Ze zat op en neer te huppelen op haar stoel met de grootste grijns op haar gezicht die ik ooit bij iemand heb gezien.

Ik begon te lachen. Het was moeilijk om Alice niet aardig te vinden- hoewel haar enthousiasme me een klein beetje bang maakte. Ik moest eerlijk gezegd wel nieuwe kleren hebben omdat al mijn kleren van Phoenix niet warm genoeg waren voor Forks, en het zou fijn zijn om een keer met iemand anders te kunnen gaan dan mijn moeder, maar ik moest toegeven dat ik er nerveus van werd. Al die dingen die ze net opnoemde- dat had ik nog nooit gehad omdat ik nooit werd uitgenodigd, dus ik wist niks van slaapfeestjes en elkaar diepe geheimen vertellen en ik wist niet of dat ze me misschien in de maling nam, het zal niet de eerste keer zijn dat zoiets mij overkwam.

Ik zag nou ook al dat de kleinste dingen deze kleine zwartharige Alice blij maakte.. daar kon ik misschien wel mee leven.

''Dankje, ik kijk er ook naar uit.'' Ik glimlachte een klein beetje gedwongen terug.

''ALICE?'' Er kwam een bulderende stem over het hele restaurant heen, en iedereen draaide zijn hoofd om zoekend waar die stem vandaan kwam- inclusief mijzelf.

''HIER!'' riep ze terug, ging staan en begon te zwaaien naar een breedgespierde man. Hij zou haar niet gezien hebben omdat ze zo klein is en boven niemand uitkwam ware het niet dat hij het tegenovergestelde is. Hij kwam boven iedereen uit. Hij grijnsde en kwam onze kant op.

''Hèhè, we hebben je overal gezocht, kleintje. We hadden toch bij het restaurant hiernaast afgesproken?'' Zijn stem paste helemaal niet bij zijn postuur- want het leek erg kinderlijk en een klein beetje hyper erdoorheen, maar zijn ogen stonden helder.

''Ja maar daar was geen plek vrij, en hier wel en toen raakte in aan de praat met...-Wacht, wat is je naam eigenlijk?'' Ze keek me weer met haar grote ogen aan en ik bloosde en mompelde mijn naam. ''Met Bélla en was de tijd vergeten'' Ze haalde haar schouders op.

Hij keek van zijn zusje naar mij, van top tot teen.

''Het is onbeleefd om te staren, dat weet je,'' zei Alice die hoofdschuddend begon te lachen.

Hij grijnsde. ''Ik ben Emmet'' en hij stak zijn grote gespierde hand uit. Ik schudde zijn hand, en begon bijna 'au te roepen van zijn sterke greep. Ik bloosde.

''Bella. Leuk je te ontmoeten, Emmet,'' fluisterde ik zachtjes.

Hij knikte. ''Kom Alice we moeten gaan, Edward staat ons op te wachten, en je weet hoe erg hij het vind om te moeten wachten.'' Zijn plotselinge lach bulderde over de hele kamer en liet me opspringen van schrik.

''Okay, ik kom, ik kom.'' En ze stond op. ''Het was leuk je gezien te hebben Bella, en ik zie je hopelijk snel en dan gaan we shoppen!'' Ze griste een pen uit haar tas en krabbelde haar telefoonnummer op een servetje. Ze knipoogde, grijnsde en gaf me het servetje. ''Bel maar als je kan, doeg!'' Ze danste weg. Ze zag er nog kleiner uit dan dat ze was naast haar grote gespierde broer. Ze sloeg haar arm in de van Emmet.

Ik begon te giechelen.

''Wat is er zo grappig, Isabella''? Kwam mijn moeders stem van achter mij. Ik schrok en stopte gelijk met lachen. Ze mochten niet denken dat ik het hier nu al naar mijn zin had- wat absoluut niet waar was.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en knipperde met mijn ogen. ''Niks. Zijn jullie klaar?''

Mijn vader knikte. ''Alles is geregeld. Het is tijd om te gaan'' zei mijn vader. Ik pakte mijn rugzak weer en zette het op mijn rug. Ik gooide de restjes van mijn appelflap in de prullenbak Mijn vader sloeg zijn arm om mijn moeders schouders en ik sjokte achter hun aan naar de auto. Het was een kwartier rijden naar ons nieuwe huis- het werd nu echt duidelijk hoe klein deze stad was. Mijn vader deed de deur van het slot en ik liep regelrecht naar mijn nieuwe slaapkamer en plofte op bed zonder eerst de moeite te nemen om mijn spullen uit te pakken of om het huis te bekijken.

Ik gooide mijn kussen over mijn hoofd en langzaam druppelde de tranen uit mijn ogen. Morgen zou ik voor het eerst naar school gaan, en dan zou het begin van mijn nachtmerrie beginnen.

Na een hoop tranen om morgen viel ik eindelijk uitgeput in slaap.

* * *

**A/N** _Het eerste hoofdstuk van Complicated love. Geef me een minuutje van je dierbare tijd om te laten weten wat jullie van het eerste hoofstuk vinden?_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	2. Edward Cullen

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

******

* * *

**

**EPOV.**

Ik denk dat het nu tijd is om nu mijzelf voor te stellen.

Mijn naam is Edward Anthony Cullen, 17 jaar en de geweldigste persoon die hier op de fucking aarde loopt. Rosalie is mijn oudere zus en samen wonen we bij Carlisle en Esme Cullen.

Er is geen één persoon hier in Forks die ons niet kent. Bitches geven me veel aandacht en ik kan elke persoon over de voorkant van mijn auto gooien en van achter nemen als ik dat wil. Ik heb een glimlach waarvan ik weet dat het hun strings nat maakt. Maar niet alleen mijn glimlach en gezicht zijn het beste, ook mijn lichaam en grote Edward kunnen ze niet weerstaan.

Rosalie heeft iets met Emmet- dat is iemand die het dichste bij een beste vriend komt. Alice is het zusje van Emmet die iets heeft met Jasper, mijn andere beste vriend. Jasper is het meest gevoeligst van ons allemaal. Jasper is niet iemand die ruzie zoekt, hij denkt eerst na voordat hij handelt. Het enige probleem die je met Jasper krijgt is als je aan Alice komt- vooral omdat Alice niet voor zichzelf kan opkomen gezien de lengte die ze is. Maar ik zweer het je, als je ruzie met Jasper krijgt dan kun je maar beter fucking naar de andere kant van de wereld rennen- maar zelfs dat is nog niet ver genoeg, want hoe ver je ook rent hij pakt je toch wel. Emmet is een totaal ander verhaal. Hij lijkt zo groot en sterk maar hij is net een grote fucking teddybeer. Hij denkt altijd grappig te zijn en pakt elke moment aan om je voor gek te zetten. Maar met één klap die Emmet geeft slaat hij je al fucking knock-out.

''EDWARD!'' kwam er een stem boven het geroezemoes uit. Ik hoorde haar stem wel maar het persoon wat er bij hoorde kon je nog nergens zien. Pas toen er een stel mensen opzij gingen zag je Alice aan komen huppelen.

Ze grijnsde van oor tot oor en gooide haar armen om mijn middel. Volgens mij was dat ook het hoogste waar ze bij kwam.

''Hé klein spul,'' zei ik en ik moest bukken om haar een kusje op haar wang te geven. Ik woelde met mijn hand door haar haren en ze gilde, zei dat ik op moest houden. Ik grinnikte en draaide me om en zag Emmet op zijn dooie gemak aan komen lopen.

Hij grijnsde en stak zijn hand uit in een vuist. Ik knalde mijn vuist er tegen aan. ''Goede vakantie gehad? Lekkere bitches gespot op het strand?''

Alice sloeg haar handen voor haar mond voordat ze naar Emmet omdraaide. ''Waag het eens om die vraag te beantwoorden of ik vertel het door aan Rosalie.''

Emmet stak zijn handen op als verdediging en toen Alice zich omdraaide knipoogde hij. Ik grinnikte.

Ik groette Peter en Maria en leidde ze terug naar mijn auto. Emmet probeerde mij over te halen om te mogen rijden omdat hij dat de hele vakantie nog niet had gedaan maar dat was een vraag waar hij het antwoord al op wist. Niemand rijd in mijn fucking auto behalve ikzelf.

Emmet stond erop dat hij Rosalie wilde zien en ik hem naar ons huis moest brengen. Ik reed eerst naar zijn huis en zette hun ouders thuis af. Nadat we ze hadden geholpen met de bagage in het huis te zetten reed ik samen met Emmet en Alice naar ons huis toe. Alice wou blijkbaar niet alleen achter blijven en hield zich stevig aan haar stoel vast totdat ik me maar zuchtend overgaf. Ze is toch sterker dan ze lijkt.

Emmet bleef maar irritante vragen stellen over hoe het met Rosalie was terwijl Alice door hem heen babbelde, opgewonden van hun vakantie. Ik had er nu al spijt van dat ik had aangeboden om te rijden.

''Jezus, kunnen jullie alle twee niet even jullie koppen dicht houden? Jullie bezorgen me nog fucking hoofdpijn,'' zuchtte ik geërgerd. Ze waren alle twee stil en keken me voor een seconde of twee ongelovig aan, voordat ze weer naar elkaar keken en gewoon doorgingen met babbelen. Ik zuchtte en rolde met mijn ogen. Ik zette de volume van mijn radio met een halve draai omhoog en probeerde aan goede dingen te denken zodat ik niet zou gaan flippen.

''Zijn we er al bijna?'' vroeg Alice na een tijdje.

''Ziet het eruit alsof we er al bijna zijn. Christus je weet zelf toch ook de fucking weg wel?'' zei ik geïrriteerd. Ze rolde met haar ogen en begon toen gewoon weer verder met praten.

_Denk aan goede dingen.. denk aan goede dingen._

Ik zuchtte toen ik eindelijk voor ons huis stopte. Ik rukte de deur open en stapte uit.

Rosalie stond voor de deur en kwam met een stralende lach naar buiten. ''Emmet!''

''Mijn Rosie baby.'' Hij pakte haar bij haar middel, tilde haar de lucht in drukte zijn lippen tegen die van haar.

Rosalie lachte tegen zijn lippen voordat ze haar handen op zijn achterhoofd legde en hem dichter naar haar toe trok. Ik zuchtte en leunde tegen mijn auto aan.. dit kon nog wel even duren. Ik pakte mijn telefoon uit mijn broekzak en keek op het scherm. 3 gemiste oproepen van Lauren en twee berichten van Jessica. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en stopte het weer terug in mijn broekzak, nam niet de tijd om terug te sms'en of bellen.

Na wat wel eeuwen leek liet Rosalie Emmet eindelijk los en liep naar Alice, sloeg haar armen om haar heen. Emmet kwam met een grijnzend gezicht naar me toe en klopte me op mijn schouder.

''Someone's gonna get laid tonight,'' grinnikte hij.

''Werd wel eens tijd na 3 weken. Ik kan me niet voorstellen hoe _dat_ zou moeten voelen,'' reageerde ik droog.

Hij lachte en schudde zijn hoofd. ''Ik zal je eens een lesje leren, Eddie. Hoe langer je wacht, hoe beter het word. Reken maar dat het er vanavond goed aan toe gaat. Misschien moet je ook maar eens leren om dat ding van jou in je broek te houden… misschien dat je er dan ooit nog eens van gaat genieten.''

Ik grijnsde. ''O, maar ik geniet er van, reken dat maar van yes.''

''Zeg, gaan we nog ergens heen of hoe zit dat met jullie?'' zei Rosalie. Alice en Rosalie kropen achterin mijn auto en ik stapte zuchtend de auto in met een grijnzende Emmet naast me.

''Rij naar het park. Jasper komt ook! Ik heb hem al zo lang niet meer gezien. Ik mis hem zo erg,'' zei ze pruilend.

''Wow, het valt mee dat je nog leeft,'' antwoordde ik droog.

Ze stak haar tong uit. ''Je weet gewoon niet hoe het is om iemand te moeten missen. Maar ik kan je zeggen dat die tijd snel genoeg zal komen. ''

''Nee bedankt, ik voel me behoorlijk fucking geweldig, waarom zou ik dat verpesten door van iemand te gaan houden?''

''Daar zul je snel genoeg achter komen. Zeg… ben je nu nog steeds vrijgezel of heb je al iemand anders in de tijd dat we weg zijn geweest?'' vroeg Alice.

Ik wilde antwoord geven maar Rosalie was mij voor. ''Hij _zegt_ dat hij vrijgezel is, maar hij hangt de laatste tijd te veel met die Lauren rond.''

''Oh nee, niet Lauren! Je kunt toch wel beter dan dát krijgen'' zei Alice geschokt..

Ik haalde nonchalant mijn schouders op ''De seks is goed. Zij weet tenminste wat ze tussen de lakens moet doen.''

''You go man!'' brulde Emmet lachte hard.

Vanuit mijn achteruitkijk spiegel zag ik Rosalie en Alice alle twee met hun ogen rollen, maar gaven er verder geen commentaar op. Dat was maar goed ook want ik had daar nou bepaald geen zin in en ze wisten nu ook onderhand wel dat het geen zin heeft.

Ik parkeerde naast de weg, op veilige afstand zodat mijn Volvo niet werkt geraakt door een of andere mongool die niet kan rijden.

We liepen naar onze vast plekje, dat ook altijd leeg stond als wij er aan kwamen. Iedereen wist wel beter dan op mijn fucking plek te zitten.

''Edward,'' hoorde ik iemand achter me zeggen. Ik draaide me om en zag Jessica staan met een veel te kort rokje. Ze tuitte haar lippen en knipperde met haar ogen zoals ze dat altijd deed als ze tegen me praatte. ''Wat zie je er vandaag weer goed uit.''

Ik glimlachte. ''Doe ik dat niet altijd?''

Ze giechelde. ''Maar nu zie je er nóg beter uit. Je hebt duidelijk getraind.''

''De enige training die ik doe is tussen de lakens, baby. En daar train ik nogal veel, ja.'' Ik grinnikte toen haar ogen wijd werden voordat ze speels begon te glimlachen.

''Die training van vorige week was nogal een ruige. Kort, maar ruig,'' zei ze.

Ik knikte. ''Die zullen we maar weer eens in herhaling brengen,'' zei ik. Ik draaide me om en liep weg. Ik zat net bijna met mijn kont op het bankje voordat iemand anders mijn naam riep. Ik zag Lauren van de verte aankomen met ook al een te kort rokje maar fuck mij dat die benen niet prachtig waren.

Ze kwam aangelopen en drukte haar mond op die van mij. Ze sloeg haar armen om mijn nek en drukte me dichter tegen haar aan. Ze tilde haar benen iets op en gleed met haar knie langs mijn lul, die gelijk verharde van het contact. Ik kreunde.

Ze giechelde en liet me los. Ze leunde haar hoofd dichter naar me toe, totdat haar mond bij mijn oor was en fluisterde; ''Ik heb morgenavond nog iets veel beters om van te genieten.'' Ze beroerde haar tong langs mijn oor.

Ik begon te glimlachen, ik wist altijd te krijgen wat ik wilde. ''Waarom niet nu? Ik weet wel iets waar we terecht kunnen.''

Ik liet mijn handen over de rondingen van haar billen gaan en wilde haar net meenemen naar mijn auto voordat Rosalie zich ermee bemoeide.

''Dacht het niet, Edward. Jij en je o zo prachtige Volvo blijven hier. Denk eraan dat je me nog naar huis moet brengen'' zei ze.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Dit krijg je als je fucking behulpzaam bent en voor taxi speelt. Je kunt nooit je eigen gang gaan. Dat is net zoals als je naar het beste feest van het jaar gaat en zegt dat jij voor Bob gaat spelen. Niemand bied die shit vrijwillig aan.

Rosalie gaf haar zo'n boze blik dat ze me losliet me nog een kus gaf en wegliep.

''Goedkope troep,'' mompelde Rosalie.

''Moet je nou altijd alles verpesten?'' vroeg ik aan haar.

''Volgens mij was er niet zo heel veel gebeurt. Twee keer erin en eruit en dan was je al klaar geweest.'' Ze haalde haar schouders op.

Daar had ze een punt. Ik deed niet aan voorspel en al zeker niet aan naspel. Het was erin, wachten tot ik kwam en dan konden ze gaan. Ik liet ze ook nooit bovenop gaan, want dat betekende dat ze zelf het ritme konden bepalen. Het was dan veel te intiem en deden het veel te rustig aan. Het liefst had ik ze op handen en voeten dat ik er hard in kan rammen.

Emmet grinnikte en sloeg zijn arm om de schouder van Rosalie. Ik zuchtte en ging op het bankje zitten en leunde achterover. Met mijn ogen dicht genoot ik even van de rust.

Het was nu officieel dag vakantie, hallo fucking school.

* * *

**A/N; **_Dit was het tweede hoofdstuk van Complicated love. Hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden._

_Reacties?_


	3. De ontmoeting

**BPOV**

Dit was echt de slechtste nacht ooit. Wind woeide langs ons huis waardoor het onmogelijk was om in slaap te vallen. Ik bleef de hele nacht maar draaien, en tossen over de gedachten aan morgen. Ik wist niet wat me te wachten stond. Hoe zouden de mensen zijn? De leraren? Ik hoopte dat ik niet weer echt het buitenbeetje zou zijn.

Mijn moeder zou het fijn vinden als ik eindelijk een vriendje mee naar huis zou nemen, dus ze zou er zeker over beginnen. Ik draaide mijn hoofd om en keek naar mijn wekker.

7.00 uur. Uhg! Over anderhalf uur pas naar school.

Ik stapte me bed uit en liet de douche alvast voorverwarmen. Ik pakte me toilettas en kleedde me uit.

_Hmmm_. Een warme douche s 'morgens is heerlijk. Ik scrubde m'n haar en waste mijn lichaam.

Dit wordt mijn eerste dag op Forks Highschool. Ik hoop dat Alice op dezelfde school zit, dan kende ik tenminste nog iemand.

Op mijn vorige school was ik niet de populairste. Ik had vrienden dat wel, maar nooit zulke goede vrienden dat je daar alles tegen kan vertellen.

Ik heb zelfs nooit mijn eerste kus gehad terwijl ik al 17 ben. Ik zakte weg in mijn gedachten. Ik stelde me voor hoe de school eruit zou zien, en wat de leraren zouden zijn.

''Bella! Het is 8 uur, schiet je op, want ik moet ook nog douchen en moet zo werken!'' Brulde mijn vader aan de andere kant van de deur.

8 UUR?! Wow, ik heb nog nooit zo lang onder de douche gestaan.

Ik stapte snel uit en trok me kleren aan, poetste me tanden en haalde snel een borstel door mijn natte haar. Liep naar beneden en pakte een kom muesli en slokte die snel naar binnen.

Ik waste mijn vieze kom af, en pakte me autosleutels van me oude pick-up. Ik bekeek mezelf nog even snel in de spiegel.

Mijn bruine lange haren hingen in krullen - zoals gewoonlijk- naar beneden. Ik had een zwarte jeans aan, met een wit truitje met knoopjes aan de voorkant. Ik pakte mijn jas van de kapstop en liep naar buiten.

Kwart over 8. Dat wordt haasten!

Ik stapte mijn pick-up in en reed naar school.

Het weer was nog droog, maar er hingen gevaarlijke donkere wolken in de lucht.

Forks Highschool. Ik zuchtte. Nou daar ging ik dan, stapte regelrecht in mijn eigen nachtmerrie.

Het was niet erg druk op de parkeerplaats. Er waren veel oude auto's net zoals die van mij.

Er stond alleen slechts een zilveren Volvo, en een rode cabrio. Dat waren de enige dure auto's die er stonden.

De schoolzoemer ging!

Ik haastte me snel naar een klein apart gebouw om mijn rooster op te halen.

'' Jij moet Isabella Swan zijn?'' Vroeg een vrouw van een jaar of 50 met een vriendelijk gezicht.

'' Bella'' verbeterde ik haar automatisch. Ze glimlachte en haalde mijn rooster.

''Ik hoop dat je hier thuis gaat voelen''

_Ja, dat hoop ik ook_ zuchtte ik. Ik bekeek me rooster snel en zag dat ik het eerste uur Scheikunde had.

Fijn! Met mijn geluk zou ik vast en zeker iets laten ontploffen.

Ik volgde de plattegrond die ik erbij gekregen had en volgde de weg naar mijn lokaal. Ik was op mijn eerste dag al 5 minuten te laat. _Goede opkomst Bella. _Ik begon nu al tegen mezelf te praten? Forks zou me vast en zeker gek maken.

De gangen waren al leeg. Ik klopte op de deur van het juiste lokaal en liep naar binnen.

Alle hoofden draaide mijn kant op en ik voelde dat ik rood werd.

'' Ah mevrouw Swan, ben blij dat u ook nog hebt besloten om aan deze les mee te delen'' zei de leraar. '' Je mag naast Meneer Newton gaan zitten, achteraan''. Hij stelde zich niet voor en wees gelijk naar een plek achterin. Ik was blij dat ik mezelf niet voor hoefde te stellen. Ik stond niet graag in het middelpunt van de spotlight.

Ik liep met een knalrood hoofd naar de mijn plekje achterin. De jongen naast wie ik moest zitten had een vriendelijk rond gezicht. Zijn haar zat in stekeltjes naar boven gestoken.

'' Ik ben Mike, Mike Newton, jij moet Isabella Swan zijn'' En hij stak zijn hand naar me uit zogauw ik dicht in de buurt was.

'' Noem me maar gewoon Bella, ik word niet graag Isabella genoemd'' en schudde zijn hand.

''Oké dan Bélla'' en hij glimlachte.

Het volgende 3 uur ging normaal, behalve dat door mijn stommiteit ik een flesje brandend spul had omgegooid bij Scheikunde en Mike nu een brandende vlek in zijn trui heeft.

Mike liep met me mee met elke les, en babbelde maar door. Ik had nu scheikunde, aardrijkskunde en geschiedenis gehad. Toen het tijd was voor de pauze liep ik naar de kantine.

Ik schepte mijn dienblad op en keek rond. Overal waren groepjes verdeeld over de tafels.

''Bella kom je bij ons zitten?'' vroeg Mike, en op dat moment werd er van de andere kant ''BELLA!'' geroepen.

Ik draaide me om en zag Alice zwaaiend naar me toe lopen.

'' Sorry Mike maar ik pik Bella in, ze komt bij ons aan tafel zitten'' en ze stak haar arm door mijn arm.

Mike mompelde nog wat, iets wat bijna niet te verstaan was, maar ik dacht dat ik iets van 'stomme populaire wijven' eruit kon maken.

Alice trok me mee naar haar tafel. ''Wat leuk dat je bij ons op school zit.''

We kwamen aan bij haar tafel en stelde iedereen voor.

'' Bella dit is Rosalie, dit is Emmet maar die heb je al gezien, dit is mijn lieftallige Jasper, mijn vriendje en dit is Angela, en nee ze is niet zo verlegen als dat ze eruit ziet''. Iedereen begon te lachen en Angela stak haar tong uit.

'' Het is leuk je te zien Bella, Alice hoopte al dat je bij ons op school kwam. Dus kom je bij ons zitten?'' vroeg een beeldschone Rosalie. Ze had mooi glanzend blond haar. Ze had een perfect gezicht met knalrode lippen. Ze had dure merkkleding aan, een wit truitje met een zwart colbertje erover, met daaronder een zwarte broek. Haar kleding paste perfect om haar lichaam. Het kon niet echt zijn dat iemand zo mooi kon zijn. Ze verbleekte alle meisjes met haar schoonheid, op Alice en Angela na. Die zelf ook beeldschoon waren. Ik voelde me ongemakkelijk tussen al die schoonheid.

Naast haar zat de gespierde Emmet die een arm om Rosalie heeft geslagen. Naast Rosalie's andere kant zaten Jasper en Alice, en daarnaast zat Angela. Er waren nog 2 stoelen vrij naast Emmet en Angela.

Ik nam de stoel naast Angela, want Emmet zag er nogal angstaanjagend uit.

Er waren veel blikken die onze kant op keken. '' Is dat normaal, dat iedereen deze kant opkijkt''? Vroeg ik aan de groep.

''Tuurlijk, niemand kan zijn ogen van de charmante Emmet afhouden'' zei Emmet met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

En iedereen lachte.

''We hebben een nieuwe klant aan onze tafel zie ik'' zei een melodieuze stem achter me.

Ik draaide me om en zag een perfecte, beeldschone jongen achter me staan.

''Bella, dit is Edward mijn broertje, Edward dit is Bella'' zei Rosalie met haar hand aanwijzend.

**Zoals beloofd hier is Hoofdstuk 3! ****Bella en Edward zien elkaar voor het eerst.**

**Ik probeer zo snel mogelijk aan het volgende hoofstuk te schijven.**

**Read en Review!**


	4. Lauren

Ik bekeek de jongen genaamd Edward. Hij was zo mooi dat ik niet kon stoppen met kijken.

Zijn bronskleurige haren zat in de war op zijn hoofd.

Hij had een goed gespierde lichaam. Zijn witte T-shirt zat perfect om zijn lichaam.

Zijn neus was kaarsrecht naar beneden, zijn jeukbeenderen staken perfect uit op zijn gezicht.

Hij had de mooiste ogen die ik ooit had gezien. Hij had groene ogen met een lichte twinkeling erin. Het waren van die ogen waarin je verdwaalde als je erin keek.

Als laatste zijn volle perfecte lippen die omkrulde in een glimlach.

'' Zo Bella, welkom op Forks Highschool'' hij pakte mijn hand en gaf er een lichte kus op. Mijn hand begon te tintelen van zijn aanraking. Door het brandende gevoel in mijn wangen wist ik dat ik weer aan het blozen was.

Ik hoorde iemand kuchen.

'' Oja Bella, was ik toch bíjna vergeten dat er iemand naast Edward stond. Dit is onze béste vriendin Lauren'' zei Rosalie op een droge toon en knikte richting het meisje.

Ik merkte nu pas dat er iemand naast Edward stond. Hij had zijn arm om haar middel geslagen. _Tuurlijk_, dacht ik. Een perfect iemand als hem zou nooit vrijgezel kunnen zijn.

Ze had blond haar, en een te opgemaakte gezicht.

Haar lichaam was bruin, bijna oranje van de zonnebank. Ze had een rood strak jurkje aan, dat nog maar net onder haar billen uitkwam, en een iets te grote decolleté.

Ze had hoge zwarte hakken – dat haar misschien wel een halve kop groter maakte – eronder met een open punt. Haar teennagels waren rood gekleurd, net zoals haar nagels op haar handen.

''Hay, ik ben Lauren, Edwards vriendín!'' zei ze met een irritante stem, en met de nadruk op vriendin.

Edward nam plaats naast mij op de enige lege stoel.

'' Sorry Lauren, maar er is geen stoel meer vrij, aangezien Bella nu op jou stoel zit'' zei Rosalie. Toen ik dat hoorde probeerde ik op te staan, want ik wilde niemands plaats niet inpikken '' en die daar ook blijft zitten!'' zei Angela erachteraan en ze drukte me weer terug in m'n stoel, '' zul je toch een andere tafel moeten zoeken.''

'' Sorry hoor, maar ik ga dan wel op Edwards schoot zitten'' en ze ging op zijn schoot zitten.

Rosalie schonk haar een duivelse blik, waardoor als ze hem naar mij had gestuurd, ik gelijk van zijn schoot was gesprongen.

''Kom, kom. Laten we het netjes houden dames'' zei een grijnzende Edward en hij ging met zijn vingers strelend over Laurens been.

Aan zijn gezicht te zien genoot hij van het feit dat meisjes om hem vechten. En aan zijn nonchalante houding zag je ook dat dit niet de eerste keer was. Uhg!

Lauren begon met haar mond Edwards gezicht te strelen.

''Als je je hier zo open en bloot gaan stellen, letterlijk en figuurlijk, ga dan even verderop met zijn 2en staan.'' Zei Angela met een duidelijk geïrriteerde toon in haar stem.

''Je bent gewoon jaloers Angela, dat jij het niet meer kan zijn'' zei Lauren.

'' Doe niet zo belachelijk, dat van ons is allang voorbij. Dat jij verder niemand kan krijgen en altijd maar als een hondje achter Edward aan loopt, en je lichaam zo te koop stelt in de hoop dat hij het merkt, kan ik niks aan doen'' Oké, Angela was zeker niet zo verlegen als ze eruit zag. Ik vroeg me toch af wat er ooit tussen Edward en Angela heeft gespeeld.

'' Weetje, ik vindt het een beetje vol hier, kom je mee Edward?'' zei Lauren, duidelijk dat ze niks meer te zeggen had,

'' Ik blijf nog wel even hier zitten, ga jij maar alvast''

'' Oké'' zei ze teleurgesteld, duidelijk niet blij met zijn antwoord, ze gaf hem een kus op zijn mond en ging met haar lippen naar zijn oor en fluisterde nog net hard genoeg zodat iedereen het kon horen, '' Vanavond jou huis, ik heb wat leuks in petto'' en toen liep ze weg.

'' Oh fijn'' gromde Rosalie, '' wat dacht je van een slaapfeestje vanavond bij ons thuis? Onze ouders zijn niet thuis en ik heb geen zin om alleen met Edward en die Barbie te gaan zitten'' zei ze tegen de groep'' Jij moet ook komen Bella!''

''Jippiee! Het wordt zo leuk vanavond'' zei Alice en ze klapte in haar handen nog voordat iemand antwoord kon geven.

De bel ging en iedereen stond op.

'' Dus, wat dacht je ervan Bella?'' vroeg Rosalie

''Uh, ja leuk. Ik moet het alleen nog wel even aan me ouders vragen''zei ik, en ik betwijfelde of ik zou mogen slapen bij iemand die mijn ouders niet kennen.

''We komen je na school ophalen bij jou thuis, en dan weet ik wel een manier om je ouders over te halen als je niet mag'' zei Emmet. Hij wreef met zijn handen over elkaar en hij lachte duivels.

Rosalie draaide om naar Emmet en gaf hem een por in zijn ribben. En als ik het goed verstond kwam er een zachte 'Au, uit Emmet's mond.

Iedereen begon zachtjes te lachen en Rosalie draaide zich weer terug om naar mij.'' Hopelijk tot vanavond Bells''. Ze gaf me 3 kusjes op me wang, gevolgd door Alice en Angela.

Emmet gaf me een berenknuffel. Edward gaf me een knipoog en Jasper een glimlach.

Toen iedereen aanstalten maken om naar zijn of haar les te gaan, keek ik op me eigen lesrooster.

Ooh fijn! Gym. Dat wordt een slaapfeestje houden in het ziekenhuis. Ik zuchtte en liep naar het gymlokaal.

Ik kleedde me om in de meisjeskleedkamer. Ik zag dat ik gym had met Angela.

Gelukkig kregen we veel uitleg in plaats van dat we echt hoefde te spelen.

Met opluchting van mezelf kwam ik zonder gebroken benen of armen van deze marteling af.

''Volgende week gaan we wedstrijdjes houden, jullie mogen omkleden'' zei onze gymleraar meneer Snels.

Ik haastte me naar de kleedkamer, en dat was geen goed idee. In die haast struikelde ik over - waarschijnlijk - me eigen voeten en zag de grond razendsnel dichterbij komen.

Toen ik eigenlijk plat met me gezicht op de grond zou moeten komen werd ik tegengehouden door 2 armen.

Ik keek op en zag mijn redder-in-nood. Hij had een getinte huid en zwart haar en een grote grijns op zijn gezicht.

''Je hoeft niet letterlijk voor me te vallen hoor'' grinnikte hij.

''Uh dankje Tyler, maar mag ik nu weer rechtop staan?''

''Weetje zeker dat je het aan kan? Niet dat ik het erg vind om je nog een keer te moeten vangen''

''Ik denk dat ik het wel haal'' zuchte ik. Tyler zette me weer terug op mijn voeten neer.

''Zo.. dus wat ga je vanavond do...'' Tyler was midden in zijn zin totdat Angela me mee naar de kleedkamers trok.

Ik keek haar aan en haalde een wenkbrauw op.

''Je moet me eigenlijk bedanken weetje, hem kennende praat hij de oren van je hoofd af, en ik bespaar je die marteling.

''Ooh, nou... Dankje'' zei ik. En Angela begon te lachen.

We kleedde ons om, en ik zei gedag tegen Angela.

Ik liep naar me pick-up en stapte de warme cabine in. Het regende buiten en de druppels kletterde tegen mijn voorruit.

Mijn auto kwam brullend tot leven, en ik reed de parkeerplaats af. Het was 10 minuten rijden naar ons huis.

Ik zag de politieauto van mijn vader op de oprit staan. Ik parkeerde me auto op de oprit. En rende zo snel mogelijk het huis is, de regen zoveel mogelijk proberen te vermijden.

Natuurlijk struikelde ik 2 keer over mijn eigen voeten, maar krabbelde zo snel mogelijk weer op, en ging verder met mijn poging om zo droog mogelijk het huis in te komen.

Mijn moeder had de deur al voor me geopend. Ik gaf haar snel een knuffel en liep het huis in.

Renee vuurde gelijk vragen op me af. 'Hoe was het?' 'heb je vrienden gemaakt?' 'Zijn er nog leuke jongens?' Van dat soort Renee-achtige vragen.

'' Het ging goed vandaag, ik heb al leuke mensen ontmoet.'' Ik stopte even om haar aan te kijken ''ik heb eerlijk gezegd een slaapfeestje vanavond bij de Cullens als jullie het niet erg vinden, je weet wel, om elkaar een beetje beter te leren kennen.'' Zei ik in een poging het zo nonchalant mogelijk te houden.

''De Cullens?'' vroeg mijn vader, hij kwam vanuit de keuken, ''De kinderen van Carlisle en Esmee Cullen?''

''Ken je ze?'' vroeg ik verbaasd.

''Je moeder en ik hebben hier gewoond voordat we jou hadden gekregen, het verbaast me dat ze hier nog wonen. Carlisle had altijd in betere ziekenhuizen kunnen werken, dus ik dacht dat ze tegen die tijd wel ergens anders zouden wonen'' zei Charlie

'' Vinden jullie het erg als ik daar vanavond blijf slapen?'' ik kruiste me vingers achter me rug.

'' Tuurlijk, Carlisle en Esme zijn hele leuke mensen, die zullen jullie tieners wel rustig houden''

Gelukkig dat ik niks had gezegd over het er-zijn-geen-ouders gedoe. ''Dankje pap'' en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang

Er klonk getoeter van buiten, en we schoven allemaal naar de raam om te kijken wie het was.

Het waren Rosalie, Alice en Angela. ''Kom op Bella, we hebben een slaapfeestje te vieren!'' Riep de kleine Alice.

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Hebben jullie graag dat ik sneller update? Willen jullie iets graags zien? Iets dat er in het verhaal moet gebeuren?**

**Tell me!**

**x**


	5. Slaapfeestje

**Er was een idee om iets tussen Bella en Edward te laten gebeuren, terwijl hij nog met Lauren had. Ik had een paar ideeën wat ik tussen Edward en Bella laat gebeuren. En, sorry, Lauren is daar niet bij betrokken. Als ik dat erbij doe moet alles verandert worden, en heb al een paar hele leuke ideeën. Ik hoop dat jullie ze ook leuk vinden. Ze komen in de volgende hoofdstukken!**

**Hier is het slaapfeestje bij Rosalie en Edward thuis. Ik had hem eigenlijk eerst in 2 delen. Maar heb hem toch uiteindelijk in 1 gedaan. **

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

_Er klonk getoeter van buiten, en we schoven allemaal naar de raam om te kijken wie het was._

_Het waren Rosalie, Alice en Angela. ''Kom op Bella, we hebben een slaapfeestje te vieren!'' Riep de kleine Alice._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ik liet ze naar binnen en holde naar boven. Alice kwam achter me aan gerend.

'' Ik moet nog even me spullen pakken Alice'' zei ik tegen haar

''Ja dat weet ik, daarom kwam ik mee naar boven. Ik wil weten of ik je kledingstijl moet veranderen., dus ik ben hier om je kledingkast te onderzoeken''

Ik rolde mijn ogen en we liepen naar boven mijn kamer in. Alice vloog langs me voorbij en trok me kledingkast open.

''Zo weinig kleren Bells?'' vroeg ze verbaasd en geschokt.

''Ja ik heb veel moeten achterlaten in Phoenix omdat ze niet warm genoeg waren voor hier'' Door dat gezegd te hebben verlangde ik weer terug naar de zon.

''Dat word shoppennnnnnnnnnnn!'' riep Alice blij, '' Dus plan maar niks voor het weekend want wij gaan je langs alle winkels sleuren.''

Ik zuchtte, ik vond shoppen leuk, maar ik denk niet dat ik het zó leuk vond dat ik het een hele dag met Alice vol kon houden. Klerenwinkel in, klerenwinkel uit. En dan de volgende kledingwinkel weer in, en weer uit enzovoorts.

'' De weinige kleding die je hier in hebt liggen zijn niet al te slecht, maar ze kunnen nog verbeterd worden'' Ze bekeek een truitje en trok er een raar gezicht bij. Ze gooide een paar kleren naar mij en ik propte ze in mijn tas.

Ik liep snel naar de badkamer om mijn toilettas te pakken en liep weer terug naar mijn kamer. Ik propte de toilettas in mijn tas en hing hem over mijn schouder.

''Klaar'' zei ik opgelucht en trok Alice mee naar beneden voordat ze nog meer commentaar kon geven op mijn kledingstijl.

Rosalie en Angela zaten op de bank. Mijn moeder was de afwas aan het doen, en mijn vader zat een beetje ongemakkelijk op de stoel te wiebelen.

Hij was niet gewend om omringt te worden door mooie vrouwen. Rosalie en Angela hadden een grote gijns op hun gezicht en stonden wat te flirten met mijn vader.

Mijn vader zag knalrood en wist duidelijk niet wat hij moest zeggen.

Ik bespaarde de vernedering van mijn vader en riep dat ik klaar was om te gaan.

Ze stonden op en Rosalie, Angela en Alice gaven mijn vader 3 kusjes op zijn wang en een knuffel aan mijn moeder. Toen ik mijn vader een knuffel gaf, dacht ik dat ik mee zou branden van de hitte. Ik liep snel naar mijn moeder en gaf haar een snelle knuffel en een kus.

'' Tot morgen ''

'' Tot morgen Bells, veel plezier''

En met dat liepen we naar de auto van Rosalie.

Waarom had ik toch al zo'n vermoeden dat de rode cabrio die ik vanmorgen op de parkeerplaats had gezien ook van hun was?

Het zou me ook niets verbazen als de zilveren Volvo ook bij een van hun hoorde.

Rosalie reed harder dan ze mocht, en scheurden voorbij alle andere auto's. Het was echt doodeng. Iedereen leek te genieten van de rit, maar ik klamde me vast aan mijn stoel.

We reden zo'n 10 minuutjes totdat we bij een huis stopte.

Het was een groot wit huis, met heel veel grote ramen aan de zijkant. Het huis had 3 verdiepingen. Het was echt absoluut prachtig.

En natuurlijk stond de zilveren Volvo voor de deur.

Rosalie pakte haar sleutels en deed de voordeur open.

We kwamen in een grote huiskamer. Links was een gigantische keuken. Het had bruine warme tinten, met een bar in het midden. Alleen de keuken was al 2 keer groter dan mijn eigen miezerige keukentje.

De huiskamer was bij elkaar passend ingericht. Zelfs de gordijnen pasten bij de meubels.

Er hingen foto's aan de muur. Foto's van Edward en Rosalie en van Carlisle en Esme. En ook een groepsfoto van Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice en Angela.

Er hingen 2 grote schilderijen in de woonkamer.

1 van Edward en Rosalie. Edward had zijn arm om Rosalie geslagen en ze lachte alle 2 naar de camera. De twee mensen waren zo perfect dat het zo in een modeblad kon staan. De andere schilderij was van Carlisle en Esme. Ze zagen er zo verliefd uit, het was leuk om naar te kijken.

'' Ben je aan het genieten van mijn knappe gezicht?'' kwam er een bekende stem vanuit de woonkamer.

Ik keek om en zag Edward en Lauren op de bank liggen. Lauren lag bovenop Edward. Ze waren een of ander vechtfilm aan het kijken.

'' Nee, ik keek naar de foto van je ouders, ze zien er zo leuk uit samen'' zei ik ter verdediging.

Edward begon te grinniken en Lauren duwde haar mond naar Edward, niet blij dat hij de aandacht aan iemand anders dan haar gaf.

'' Lauren word jaloers op je Bells, dus we gaan maar naar de keuken om wat te eten, komen jullie ook?'' vroeg Rosalie meer aan Edward dan Lauren.

''Nee, ik heb haar al uit eten genomen. Esme heeft eten klaargemaakt, je hoeft het alleen nog op te warmen'' zei Edward.

We schuifelden allemaal naar de keuken en Rosalie stopte het eten in de oven.

Emmet en Jasper zouden later komen.

'' Aangezien Bella de helft van haar kleren in Phoenix achter heeft moeten laten, gaan we zaterdag shoppen. Gaan we er een slaapweekend van houden?'' vroeg Alice.

'' Ik kan helaas het weekend niet want me ouders willen er een weekendje uit'' zuchtte Angela.

''Ik ben van de partij'' zei Rosalie

''En jij Bells?'' vroeg Alice, met een pruilende lip en puppyoogjes.

''Ik had je toch al gezegd dat ik niks voor het weekend zou plannen?'' herinnerde ik Alice

''Jippiee! Nodig Jazz en Em ook uit. Edward ook alleen dan zonder Lauren.'' zei Alice

We aten ons eten op. Alice babbelde maar door over aankomend weekend.

Edward en Lauren waren naar boven gegaan en Emmet en Jasper hadden zich ondertussen bij ons gevoegd.

Na 2 uur kwamen eindelijk Edward en Lauren naar beneden. Lauren straalden.

Dat verklaarde gelijk wat ze hadden gedaan.

Edward liep mee naar de voordeur en nam afscheid van Lauren.

5 Minuten later kwam Edward terug. Iedereen keek hem aan.

''Wat''? Vroeg hij verbaasd.

''We hoorden Lauren hier beneden, van je leuke momentje boven'' zei Jasper.

''Het was ook niet moeilijk te zeggen dat ze er van genoot'' en er kwam een grijns over zijn gezicht.

Alice was opeens verdwenen. Net toen ik wou vragen waar ze heen was stormde ze de kamer in ''WE GAAN DOEN DURF OF WAARHEID DOEN!'' riep ze.

Iedereen werd enthousiast. Maar ik keek ze niet begrijpend aan.

''Kom op Bells, je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je dat niet kent'' zei Alice.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

''Oké, gaan jullie maar alvast popcorn chips en drinken klaarzetten, dan leg ik Bella wel uit hoe het moet'' zei Alice.

Iedereen liep richting de keuken en Alice trok me mee de woonkamer binnen.

'' Het is helemaal niet zo moeilijk'' zei ze. '' Je hebt 3 opties, doen, durf of waarheid. Als je aan de beurt bent vraagt degene die voor je aan de beurt was _doen, durf of waarheid_. Jij kiest 1 van de 3. Als je _waarheid_ kiest, stelt hij/zij jou een vraag. Die moet je eerlijk beantwoorden, we vertrouwen elkaar allemaal en alles wat hier gezegd word, word niet doorverteld. Dus je hoeft niet bang te zijn dat je geheimen niet veilig zijn. Snap je het nu nog?''. Ik knikte. Waarheid is dus eerlijk beantwoord. Gesnopen. ''Oké dan heb je nog _durf_. Als je durf zegt vraagt hij/zij of je iets durft, als je het durft, moet je het doen.

Dan als laatste heb je _doen._ Als je voor doen kiest, kiest degene voor jou een opdracht uit die je moet uitvoeren. Je mag 1 keer weigeren, maar dan heb je wel kans dat het volgende nog erger word want dan mag je niet meer weigeren. Als je 1 van de 3 opdrachten heb uitgevoerd ben je klaar en mag je zelf iemand uitkiezen. Je vraagt hij/zij de vraag: doen, durf of waarheid?, en verzint een vraag of opdracht. En dat was het, snap je het?''

''Ik snap het, maar wat nou als ze met _doen_ iets heel ergs doen?'' Ik werd zenuwachtig, ik kende Emmet, Jasper en Edward nog niet goed, maar vertrouwde ze ook niet helemaal.

''De anderen letten er ook wel op dat het niet te erg word'' zei ze gerustellend.

Edward kwam terug met een gigantische bak popcorn, Rosalie had bakken met paprika en gewone chips, Emmet had een fles champagne, en een krat bier.

Alice zette ondertussen kussens op de grond neer om de openhaard. Edward was bezig met het openhaar aan te steken. Een gouden gloed verkleurde de hele woonkamer. De witte muren werden verlicht naar een goudbruine gloed. Alles zag er zo sfeervol uit.

Iedereen ging op een kussen zitten. Rosalie zat naast mij, daarnaast Emmet. Aan mijn andere zijde zat Alice met daarnaast Jasper. Emmet had zijn arm om Rosalie geslagen, en ook Jasper had een arm om Alice geslagen. Wat me verbaasde was dat Angela in de armen van Edward lag. Ze zaten alle 2 tegenover mij, en Edward streelde zachtjes door Angela's haar.

''Oké ik begin!'' begon Alice.

''Jij begint altijd!'' stribbelde Angela tegen.

Alice stak haar tong uit ''Dat komt ook omdat ik de jongste ben. Dus ik vraag aan…… Emmet: Doen durf of waarheid?''.

Emmet stak zijn hand uit naar zijn kin, en deed net of hij aan het nadenken was '' Ik denk dat ik voor, hm, DOEN ga natuurlijk.''

Alice klapte in haar handen '' Ik daag je uit om de kleren van Esme aan te trekken. Je doet de roodste lippenstift van Rosalie op, en mijn hoogste paar hakken aan.''

Emmet stond op en liep naar boven. 5 minuten later kwam hij beneden en iedereen schoot in de lach. Hij had zelfs een BH van Esme aangetrokken. Rosalie kon het niet laten om een foto te maken. En zo ging het de hele avond door. Er werden bizarre vragen gesteld. Rosalie moest een dansje op k3 doen en erbij zingen in haar ondergoed. Jasper moest bij hun buurvrouw de liefde verklaren.

Angela moest een lapdance bij Edward doen.

''Bella'' begon Emmet, '' aangezien je voor durf hebt gekozen, vraag ik je of je Edward durft te zoenen?''

Mijn gezicht kleurde rood, Dit ga je me niet menen. D_it kon hij me toch niet aandoen?_ Iedereen keek me aan en wachtte af op mijn antwoord. Ik kon toch niet zeggen dat ik niet durfde? Dan zou ik de grootste lafaard zijn. '' Het is niet dat ik het niet durf, maar ik zoen niet met de eerste beste man.'' Was mijn antwoord, wat deels waar was.

''Aah kom op!'' Kwam er van alle kanten. ''ZOENEN, ZOENEN, ZOENEN MAAK ONS GEK!''

Ik dacht na, ik had nog nooit een jongen gezoend, en Edward had al vele meisjes gehad. Hij zou me altijd met andere meisjes vergelijken die het wél konden. Het was niet dat ik niet met Edward wou zoenen. Zijn mooie prachtige volle lippen die nu in een grijns over zijn gezicht zat, zou ik niets liever willen aanraken met mijn eigen lippen, maar het was meer dat ik niet durfde omdat ik dacht dat ik niet goed zou zijn.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

''Het is jammer dat je geen doen had gedaan, want als je deze had geweigerd dan had ik bij de volgende gezegd dat je met hem naar bed moest. Jammer'' zei Emmet teleurstellend.

De avond ging verder en de opdrachten werden steeds moeilijk, de vragen werden steeds intiemer.

De jongens waren nuchter, maar Angela en Rosalie hadden al iets te veel champagne op.

'' Kom op jongens'' begon Alice '' het is al 1 uur 's nachts en we moeten morgen gewoon weer naar school.''

De jongens stonden op en begonnen op te ruimen en verdwenen in de keuken.

'' Aangezien we maar een logeerbed hebben, en we 4 gasten hebben gaat Angela bij Edward slapen, en dan kan Bella op het logeerbed.'' zei Rosalie

Angela schudde haar hoofd '' Echt niet, ik ga echt niet bij mijn ex in bed liggen. Het is niet dat ik het niet wil'' en ze kreeg een uitdrukking in haar ogen wat ik niet snapte. Bedroeft? '' Ik bedoel het is fijn om in zijn armen in slaap te vallen'' ging ze verder, ''maar ik ben nu net over mijn verliefd-fase heen met Edward, en als ik nou bij hem in bed ga liggen, kan ik weer helemaal opnieuw beginnen.'' Zuchtte ze

Rosalie keek naar mij '' Dan moet jíj bij Edward slapen.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Wat denken jullie. Gaat er iets gebeuren tussen Edward en Bella? Gaat Bella bij Edward slapen? Of weigerd ze?**

**Sorry maar ik laat jullie nog even in spanning afwachten. Gemeen hé?**

**Reactiess??**


	6. Niet zomaar iemand

**Het heeft een tijdje geduurt voordat ik weer kon updaten. School is (helaas) weer begonnen, dus zal denk ik nu wel meer tijd kosten om te kunnen updaten. Maar ik zal mijn best doen. Beloofd!**

**Een kleine herhaling van het vorige hoofdstuk, ze hebben een slaapfeestje bij Edward en Rosalie thuis:**

_' Kom op jongens'' begon Rosalie '' het is al 1 uur 's nachts en we moeten morgen gewoon weer naar school.''_

_De jongens stonden op en begonnen op te ruimen._

_'' Aangezien we maar een logeerbed hebben, en we 4 gasten hebben gaat Angela bij Edward slapen, en dan kan Bella op het logeerbed._

_Angela schudde haar hoofd '' Echt niet, ik ga echt niet bij mijn ex in bed liggen. Het is niet dat ik het niet wil'' en ze kreeg een uitdrukking in haar ogen wat ik niet snapte. Bedroeft? '' Ik bedoel het is fijn om in zijn armen in slaap te vallen'' ging ze verder, ''maar ik ben nu net over mijn verliefd-fase heen met Edward, en als ik nou bij hem in bed ga liggen, kan ik weer helemaal opnieuw beginnen.'' Zuchtte ze_

_Rosalie keek naar mij '' Dan moet jíj bij Edward slapen._

**BPOV**

Ik keek haar ongelovig aan.

''Maak je geen zorgen, hij zal toch niks proberen, hij heeft nog nooit iets met een ander meisje gedaan terwijl hij een vriendin heeft. Flirten misschien wel, maar dat weet ieder meisje van school. Dus ze weten waar ze aan beginnen.''

''En anders geef je hem maar een stomp tegen zijn neus'' zei Alice erachteraan.

Het was een fijn idee om in zijn bed te slapen, maar ik was veel te verlegen om het ook echt te doen. Ik zou zelf mijn eigen flirtpogingen moeten proberen vanavond, maar ik was te bang om afgewezen te worden. Ach, 1 nachtje in zijn bed zou toch niet zo erg zijn. Denk ik.

Alice trok me mee naar boven.

Ik keek haar aan'' Waar slapen jullie eigenlijk?''

''Ik slaap bij Jasper, we slapen hier al zo vaak dat we een eigen kamer hebben. En Emmet slaapt bij Rosalie natuurlijk. Geen zorgen ze hebben allemaal een tweepersoons bed, dus als je niet tegen hem aan wil liggen ga je maar helemaal aan de andere kant liggen''

We liepen de trap op en Alice nam me mee naar Edwards kamer.

''Je spullen staan al hier, maar ik heb al gekeken, en je bent je pyjama vergeten. Je kunt er wel een van Rosalie lenen. '' en ze huppelde weer naar beneden. Hoe kan ik dat nou vergeten? Ik dacht toch echt dat ik mijn pyjama had meegenomen?

Ik liep naar binnen. Zijn kamer was gigantisch. In het midden van zijn kamer stond een kingsize bed, met gouden gordijnen aan de rand. Er lag een prachtig wit tapijt onder, en een witte sofa aan het uiteinde van zijn hemelsbed. Aan zijn linkerwand hingen verschillende foto's. Waaronder hij met heel veel verschillende meisjes. Ook hingen er veel groepsfoto's met zijn vrienden. Natuurlijk stond hij op elke foto perfect.

Aan zijn rechterwand hing een mega grote Cd-collectie. Er lagen zoveel cd's dat hij het hele jaar iedere dag een andere Cd kon gebruiken zonder maar 1 keer dezelfde te gebruiken.

De deur ging achter me open.

'' Trek deze maar aan, hij zal je vast prachtig staan'' zei Alice en ze liet een zijden donkerblauwe nachthemd zien. Hij was van boven laag uitgesneden en als ik die aan zou hebben zou het einde boven mij knieën uitkomen.

'' Alice dat ga ik toch niet aandoen, ik slaap in een jongen zijn bed dan ga i…..

Ze viel me in de rede ''Daarom juist, daar houden ze van!'' en ze huppelde weg.

Ik keek nog een keer naar de nachtjapon. Ik zou zo iets echt never-nooit niet aantrekken, maar wat voor andere keus had ik?

Slapen in de kleren die ik nou aanhad was ook niet erg comfortabel, en in mijn ondergoed hell-no never niet. Misschien als ik me heel snel omkleed dan kan ik in bed gaan liggen voordat Edward de kamer binnenkomt, en dan hoeft hij me niet te zien.

Ik vluchtte naar de badkamer. Ik trok de vliegensvlug nachtjapon aan, gooide een plens water in mijn gezicht en poetste nog snel even mijn tanden. Ik haastte terug naar de slaapkamer. Ik deed de deur open en in mijn haast botste ik tegen iemand op. Ik keek omhoog en zag Edwards grijnzende gezicht. Hij had niks aan, op zijn boxer na.

Ik kon het niet laten om zijn lichaam te bekijken. Het was gewoon oneerlijk hoe perfect iemand kon zijn. Zijn lichaam was gespierd en perfect. Je zag de duidelijke six-pack op zijn borst. Hij had een mooie natuurlijke bruine tint. Zelfs hier in dit miezerige Forks waar nooit de zon scheen. Ik staarde een tijdje naar zijn lichaam totdat ik me besefte dat ik al veels te lang keek.

Ik keek weer terug naar zijn perfecte gezicht. Zijn grijns was nog groter en zijn ogen volgde _mijn_ lichaam. Ik voelde het bloed naar mijn gezicht stijgen. Voelde me enigszins ongemakkelijk met een korte nachtjapon en een half naakte Edward voor me. Hij liet zijn blik weer op mijn gezicht vallen en ik keek in zijn prachtige fonkelende groene ogen. Zijn blik hield me vast en ik begon me licht in mijn hoofd te voelen. Alsof er verder niks anders meer toe deed dan hij. Hij liet zijn ogen nog een keer over mijn lichaam gaan en draaide toen zijn rug naar me toe en liep naar het bed.

'' Dus ik heb begrepen dat jij vanavond het geluk hebt om bij mij te mogen slapen'' ik hoorde de lacherige toon in zijn stem. Ik knikte, maar kwam er toen achter dat hij dat niet kon zien.

Ik liep naar de andere kant van het bed en ging op het puntje zitten.

''Je hoeft niet zo verlegen te doen hoor'' hij knipoogde.

Ik ging in bed liggen, aan het uiteinde van het bed. Het matras was zo zacht dat mijn lichaam er gelijk in zakte. Ik legde mijn hoofd op het kussen en probeerde me te ontspannen. Ik moest toegeven dat dit bed veel fijner lag dan mijn eigen bed. Ik draaide me zo om dat mijn rug naar Edward lag.

Hij ging ook liggen, maar hij kwam dichterbij. ''Kom, ik zal je wel helpen te ontspannen'' en ik voelde zijn gespierde borst tegen mijn rug. Hij sloeg zijn armen om me heen en trok me tegen zijn borst aan. ''Zo, veel beter vind je niet''?

Ik knikte zacht. Nou weet ik wat Angela bedoelde met _'het is fijn om in zijn armen in slaap te vallen'_. Het voelde zo fijn, zijn sterke armen om mijn middel, die me strak tegen zijn borst drukte. Zijn gezicht die in mijn haar lag. De warmte van zijn lichaam. Het voelde alsof ik hier hoorde, hier in zijn armen. Ik durf te wedden dat ieder meisje zich zo voelde als ze bij hem lag. Ik hoorde zijn regelmatige ademhaling en zijn adem blies in mijn nek. Het bezorgde me kippenvel op me armen.

Langzaam viel ik in slaap.

''JONGENS WAKKER WORDEN, HET IS KWART OVER 8, WE HEBBEN ONS ALLEMAAL VERSLAPEN'' riep Rosalie.

Ik deed mijn ogen open en zag Rosalie aan het einde van ons bed staan, ook nog in nachtjapon.

Edward had nog steeds zijn armen om me heen. We lagen - hoe dat mogelijk was- nog steeds in hetzelfde positie. Normaal draaide ik continu rond, maar nu had ik blijkbaar de hele nacht stilgelegen.

''Hèhè, ben je eindelijk wakker slaapkop, we moeten opschieten'' en ze klapte ongeduldig in haar handen.

Ik probeerde op te staan maar Edward spande zijn armen aan en trok me nog dichter tegen hem aan. Ik worstelde nog een tijdje om uit zijn greep te ontsnappen totdat ik Rosalie uiteindelijk maar om hulp vroeg ''Uh help?''

Ze liep om het bed naar Edward en sloeg hem op zijn hoofd. ''EDWARD GODVERDOMME WORD WAKKER, WE MOETEN NAAR SCHOOL!''.

Hij mompelde wat en liet me los, hij draaide om en ging verder slapen. Dat gaf mij de kans op te vluchten.

'' Eikel. Nouja ga jij maar alvast aankleden, Edward komt vanzelf wel.'' En ze liep weg.

Ik stond op, pakte mijn kleren uit mijn tas en liep naar de badkamer. Ik waste mijn gezicht snel en poetste mijn tanden, de kleren aan die -waarschijnlijk Alice- voor me klaar lagen. Ik deed mijn haar snel in een staart en liep terug naar de slaapkamer om mijn toilettas terug te leggen. Edward lag nog steeds te slapen. Ik keek nog even naar zijn perfecte gezicht. Hoe langer ik naar hem keek, hoe mooier hij werd.

Ik draaide me om en deed te deur achter me dicht. Ik holde naar beneden en zag Emmet en Jasper op ons wachten. Rosalie volgde snel achter me, en daarna Alice. '' Waar is Edward?'' vroeg Jasper.

''Hij word niet wakker'' zei ik.

''Hebben jullie zo'n drukke nacht gehad?'' lachte Emmet.

Ik begon te blozen en schudde mijn hoofd. Emmet's grijns werd nog breder en wou net iets zeggen totdat Rosalie ons meetrok naar haar auto.

'' We hebben nu geen tijd voor grapjes Emmet.''

En ze racete naar school.

**EPOV**

''JONGENS WAKKER WORDEN, HET IS KWART OVER 8, WE HEBBEN ONS ALLEMAAL VERSLAPEN'' riep Rosalie.

Uhg! Ik lag net zo lekker. Ik hield me ogen dicht.

''Hèhè, ben je eindelijk wakker slaapkop, we moeten opschieten'' en ze klapte ongeduldig in haar handen.

Hoe kon ze weten dat ik wakker was? Ik had me ogen nog dicht.

Toen voelde ik Bella naast me verschuiven om uit bed te gaan.

Ik spande expres me armen aan en drukte haar nog dichter tegen me aan. Ze zag er gister goed uit in haar blauwe nachtjapon. Blauw stond heel mooi bij haar huid.

Ze was de hele tijd zo verlegen dus probeerde ik haar op haar gemak te stellen. Toen ze in me armen lag ontspande ze en viel rustig in slaap. Ze had een erg zachte huid, net als fluweel dat de hele nacht zacht tegen mijn borst lag. Ik vroeg me af waarom ze gister had geweigerd om me te zoenen, durfde ze niet of wilde ze niet? Ik heb nog nooit een meisje iets zien weigeren wat om mij ging. Nee, het was vast dat ze niet durfde, net als dat ze gister zelf niet dicht tegen me aan durfde te liggen. Ik bedoel, ik ben Edward Cullen. Niemand wijst mij af.

Bella probeerde nog steeds uit mijn armen te komen totdat ze het opgaf en Rosalie om hulp vroeg. Het ene moment stond ze nog aan het einde van het bed, en het volgende moment voelde ik een harde klap tegen me achterhoofd.

''EDWARD GODVERDOMME WORD WAKKER, WE MOETEN NAAR SCHOOL!''.

Echt niet, dacht ik. Ik draaide me om en vergat mijn poging om Bella gevangen te houden, Bella krabbelde snel uit bed.

'' Eikel. Nouja ga jij maar alvast aankleden, Edward komt vanzelf wel.'' zei ze tegen Bella en ze liep weg.

Hèhè, dan kan ik eindelijk verder slapen.

Ik hoorde Bella mijn kamer uitlopen en ik kon het niet laten om even een blik op haar kont te werpen. Ze liep de badkamer in en ik deed me ogen weer dicht. Een paar minuten later kwam ze weer terug en legde haar spullen weg. Ze stond even stil en liep toen naar beneden.

Eerste uur had ik Biologie, en ik was nog lang niet klaar om uit bed te komen, maar door die klap van Rosalie was ik klaarwakker.

Ik gromde en stapte uit bed. Ik nam mijn tijd om te douchen en me aan te kleden. Ik pakte wat eten en liep naar mijn zilveren Volvo. 5 voor 9. Ik zou binnen 5 minuten op school kunnen zijn. Dus dat betekende dat ik dan nog 20 minuten bij Biologie moest zitten. Ik zuchtte en startte mijn auto. 5 minuten later kwam ik aan bij school. Iedereen zat al in zijn les dus de parkeerplaats was leeg. Ik parkeerde mijn auto, liep naar de Biologielokaal en deed de deur open. Alle gezichten draaide mijn kant op.

''waar komt u zo laat vandaag meneer Cullen?'' vroeg mevrouw Sanders.

''Sorry mevrouw, maar ik had onderweg autopech'' Ik probeerde haar duizelig te maken door haar recht in de ogen aan te kijken en te glimlachen.

''Uh, Nou, Oke, Uh ja, oké Edward, ga maar zitten, ik zal het door de vingers zien'' Ik lachte nog een keer voordat ik wegliep.

Ik keek rond en zag Bella achterin alleen aan een tafeltje zitten, dus ik liep naar haar toe. Onderweg ving ik een paar knipogen en glimlachjes van meisjes op.

Ik kwam aan bij het tafeltje achterin en zag Belle een beetje geïrriteerd kijken. '' Dat is echt niet eerlijk weetje.''

''Ook Goede morgen Bella, goed geslapen?''

''Ja hoor, alleen iemand die weigerde om mij uit bed te laten stappen waardoor we met zijn 6e te laat zijn en straks moeten nablijven terwijl het voor mij pas mijn tweede dag op school was en dit niet echt een goede indruk maakt. En wat nog erger is, is dat diegene gewoon in bed is blijven liggen en een half uur later pas op school aankomt op zijn gemak, en dan zijn volle kracht van zijn ogen op een juffrouw loslaat om te zorgen dat hij géén straf krijgt. Maar verder is mijn dag perfect.''

Ik lachte '' klinkt niet erg eerlijk''

Ze wierp me een boze blik toe.

'' Maak je niet zo druk Bells, daar krijg je rimpels van.''

''Whatever Edward''

''Meestal als een meisje bij mij heeft geslapen zijn ze altijd in een goed humeur 's morgens, heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan?''. Door die zin zag ik twee meisjes voor ons nieuwsgierig naar ons kijken.

Ze zei niks, en ik deed net of ik nadacht.

''Hm, misschien komt het doordat we juist NIKS hebben gedaan. Als we wel iets hadden gedaan zat je nu stralend hier op je stoel.''

''Vleit jezelf niet zo Edward, je arrogantie maakt je lelijk.''

Ik bleef glimlachen '' Dus je vind me wel knap?''

''Is dat zo belangrijk om te weten?'' vroeg ze.

'' Nou, als je me wél knap vond, vraag ik me af wat dan de reden is waarom je me gister niet wou zoenen.

Ze trok een wenkbrauw op. '' Je weet de reden al, ik zoen niet zomaar met iemand''

'' Maar ik ben ook niet zomaar iemand.''

Bella deed haar mond open om iets terug te zeggen, maar op het zelfde moment riep mevrouw Sanders om stilte en gaf huiswerk op en beantwoorde vragen.

Ze zei verder de hele les niets. De bel ging en ze pakte haar spullen.

''Heey schoonheid'', riep ik haar achterna. Ze draaide haar hoofd geërgerd om.

''Tot straks bij de pauze'' Ik knipoogde, liep langs haar en kneep in haar kont.

Ik hoorde nog een zachte ''eikel'' achter me.

Ik kon het niet laten om hard te lachen.

Het volgende uur had ik Geschiedenis met Lauren. Ik was nog steeds slaperig, maar ze wist vast wel iets om me wakker te houden.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Dit is wel een Edward van een andere kant he? In plaats van een spierwite huid heeft hij nu een perfect gekleurde tint, en in plaats van koud is hij nu warm.**

**Dus wat vinden jullie ervan? Alsjeblieft plaats reactie, ideeën zijn altijd welkom, en ik zou het fijn vinden om te weten of jullie het verhaal leuk of niet leuk vinden.**

**_Ik kan helaas de hele week niet updaten. Ik vertrek namelijk maandag naar Praag._**

**Het spijt me, het spijt me.**

**Maar zogauw ik terug kom beloof ik dat ik zal updaten! En je krijgt het verhaal te horen wat er tussen Edward en Angela heeft gespeeld. Ze zal wat meer van de perfecte Edward onthullen.**

**Tot volgende week!**

**[L]**


	7. De weddenschap

**Sorry dat ik zondag niet gelijk gepost heb zoals beloofd, maar ik was zo kapot van Praag. Dus nu een langere hoofdstuk. Hoop dat jullie niet al te boos zijn =(**

**Iemand melde me dat hij/zij hoofdstuk 6 niet meer kon zien. Zijn er misschien meer mensen met dit probleem? Ik kan het namelijk nog wel zien, dus ik ben benieuwd of er nog meer mensen zijn die er last van hebben. Want dan kan ik proberen om het probleem zo spoedig mogelijk op te lossen.**

**Persoonlijk vind ik dit wel een leuk hoofdstuk. Ik heb hem 3x overnieuw geschreven, dus ik hoop dat jullie het ook leuk vinden!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

Ik liep naar mijn volgende les die ik had met Angela.

Ik ging naast haar zitten en ze keek niet vrolijk '' Jij ook al straf?'' vroeg ik aan haar.

''Ja, ze geloofde me niet dat we autopech hadden.'' zuchtte ze. '' zitten we straks gezellig met zijn alle. Nouja dat is tenminste beter als in je eentje toch?''

''Inderdaad, met zijn alle behalve Edward''

Ze keek op van haar schrift. ''wat?''

''Edward heeft zijn betoverende groene ogen losgelaten op juffrouw Sanders, en nu hoeft hij niet te komen'' zei ik sarcastisch.

'' Uhg, het is toch niet te geloven! Hij komt áltijd overal mee weg. Ik had echt gehoopt dat bij meneer Brekel had. Hij mag Edward niet. Eigenlijk mogen alle leraren hem niet. Op uitzondering van de vrouwelijke leraressen. Edward heeft nooit zijn huiswerk af, komt altijd te laat, spijbelt, en de rest van zijn tijd dat hij _wel _op school zit houd hij meisjes van hun werk af. Hij bekijkt school niet echt serieus. Als hij meneer Brekel had gehad dan had hij nog een uur extra kunnen zitten. Dan had hij zijn lesje wel geleerd.'' Zei ze boos.

Toen herinnerde ik me iets wat ik nog aan Angela moest vragen. '' Wat heb je eigenlijk met Edward gehad?''

Ze keek weer terug naar haar schrift. '' Edward en ik hebben iets gehad voor 3 maanden. Het is het langste relatie dat hij ooit heeft gehad weetje. Misschien kwam dat omdat ik niet gelijk met hem naar bed ben geweest.'' Ze haalde haar schouders op ''Aan het begin van mijn relatie met Edward was ik nogal verlegen, ik durfde niet met hem naar bed. Het heeft een maand geduurd voordat ik toegaf. Ik moet zeggen dat ik er nooit spijt van heb gehad dat hij mijn eerste is geweest. Vooral de eerste keer deed hij heel rustig aan, hij overhaastte niks en liet me zelf alles onderzoeken. Bij je eerste keer vind je alles nog spannend en durf je niet veel, maar hij wachtte gewoon geduldig af totdat ik er klaar voor was. Ik heb tot nu toe nog niemand gevonden dat beter is dan Edward. En niet alleen in bed, maar ook daarbuiten zorgt hij ervoor dat je je speciaal voelt. Hij flirt dan nog wel met andere meisjes maar zo is hij, dat weet je voordat je met hem aan een relatie begint. Hij houdt gewoon van aandacht'' zei ze er lachend achteraan.

''Maar als alles zo geweldig was, waarom is het dan uitgegaan?''

''Het ging gewoon niet meer. Edward is niet zo iemand van een lange relatie, dus ik moet gelukkig zijn met de 3 maanden die hij mij gegeven heeft''.

''Angela en Bella, letten jullie ook even op?'' zei meneer van de Zalm. Ik probeerde me te verder te concentreren op mijn werk, maar ik was teveel afgeleid door wat Angela had gezegd.

Ik liet de informatie in me doordringen.

Van 1 ding was ik absoluut overtuigd;

_Ik was ongelofelijk onherroepelijk verliefd op hem._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Het is moeilijk om niet op hem verliefd te worden. Ik bedoel kijk naar hem en je kunt je hormonen niet meer in controle houden. Maar ik wil geen vriendje die je gebruikt, en je dan weer dumpt als hij genoeg van je heeft. Ik moet proberen mijn gevoelens diep weg te stoppen als ik bij hem ben, en als ik alleen ben kan ik vrijuit dagdromen over hem. Maar ik mag hem niet laten weten dat ik hem leuk vind. Heel, heel erg leuk!

De bel ging, en iedereen pakte zijn boeken. Ik zei gedag tegen Angela en liep naar mijn volgende les. Geschiedenis ging langzaam voorbij. Mike zat naast mij en praatte aan één stuk door.

Een andere jongen die voor mij zat - ik dacht dat zijn naam iets van Eric was -, probeerde hele tijd mijn aandacht te trekken, en ook Tyler was constant rare dingen aan het doen. Het liefst had ik me ogen dicht gedaan en was ik gaan slapen, maar ondanks al die afleidingen wist geschiedenis me toch te boeien. Het ging over de geschiedenis van vampiers. Hoe zou het zijn om onsterfelijk te zijn? Nooit ouder worden… uiteindelijk zou je daar toch genoeg van hebben? En het nooit in de zon mogen komen, omdat je anders verbrand word, de nacht zou je uiteindelijk toch ook vervelen? Ik rilde van de gedachten om menselijk bloed te drinken.

''Bella?''

Ik schrok op van mijn gedachten en zag dat de halve klas al weg was, behalve Mike en Eric stonden te wachten.

Ik pakte snel mijn spullen bij elkaar en stond op. Ik liep richting de aula met 2 hondjes achter me aan. Ik liep richting de kantine om een eetblad vol te scheppen totdat er een dienblad vol met eten in me handen werd geduwd. Ik keek op en zag een grijnzende Tyler, en 2 boos kijkende Mike en Eric. ''Ik heb alvast je eten bij elkaar gezocht, ik wist niet wat je lekker vond dus heb maar van alles wat gepakt'' hij klonk heel erg trots met zichzelf.

''Uh..ja dankje Tyler, maar laat mij de volgende keer maar me eigen eten pakken'' zijn grijns viel van zijn gezicht. '' zodat je niet heel de kantine hoeft te kopen'' zei ik erachteraan om niet onbeleefd te klinken.

Zijn grijns kwam weer terug op zijn gezicht. '' Ik had het er graag voor over.''

Ik liep naar het tafeltje waar we gister ook zaten en zag de rest al op zijn plaats zitten. Tyler, Mike en Eric liepen nog steeds achter mij aan. Ik nam de enige lege stoel naast Edward en Alice.

''Eey Bellie, volgens mij heb je honing aan je kont, er vliegen constant 3 bijen achter je aan'' zei Emmet plagerig. Ik wierp hem een boze blik toe.

''Mag ik vragen wat júllie hier komen doen?'' vroeg Rosalie.

Ze wisten alle 3 niet wat ze moesten zeggen en Eric en Tyler liepen verlegen weg. Mike stond nog steeds achter me. Hij haalde diep adem, zijn oren werden wat rood, en hij stond te wiebelen op zijn voeten. Hij twijfelde even maar vroeg toen zo snel dat ik moeite moest doen om het te volgen: '' Heb je in het weekend wat te doen Bella, we zouden naar de Bioscoop kunnen gaan, of iets wat je leuk vind''? hij keek heel hoopvol.

''Sorry Mikie, maar in het weekend is ze van ons'' zei Edward. Ik kreeg vlinders in me buik van het woord 'ons'. Mike's hoopvolle gezicht vertrok in een teleurstelling toen hij naar Edward keek. Zijn ronde gezicht werd rood. Hij zag blijkbaar ook dat hij niet tegen de perfectie van Edward op kon '' Oh Oké, nou jammer. Misschien volgende keer'' zei hij zacht.

''Reken daar maar niet op'' zei Edward weer. Mike's gezicht werd nog roder. Hij draaide om en liep naar zijn eigen tafel. Ik voelde een golf van medelijden voor Mike. Ik zuchtte en keek boos naar Edward.

'' Ik heb je alleen een hoop last weggehaald. Hij zou je het hele jaar achtervolgen totdat je eindelijk een keer ja zegt, en ik kan me niet voorstellen dat je met iemand als hem uitwil.'' Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

''ten eerste, bepaal ik nog altijd zelf met wie ik uit wil, ten tweede hij is toevallig heel aardig, in tegenstelling tot andere arrogante mensen hier. En ten derde, jij weet er natuurlijk alles van als mensen achter je aan lopen, en jij hebt er volgens mij niet echt last van?''

Ik hoorde de rest zachtjes grinniken.

''Maar ik ben het gewend, dat maakt een groot verschil'' en hij knipoogde.

Ik wierp een boze blik zijn kant op. Ik probeerde hem de rest van de pauze te negeren terwijl ik met Alice plannen maakte voor het weekend. Maar ik kon hem niet helemaal negeren. Om de paar minuten rolde mijn ogen automatisch zijn kant op. Nog steeds was zijn schoonheid te mooi voor woorden. Hij was als een levende engel die rechtstreeks uit de hemel kwam, om ieder meisje haar hart op hol te laten slaan.

Af en toe kruiste onze blikken elkaar. Hij lachte mijn favoriete scheve glimlach als hij zag dat ik hem weer aan het bekijken was. Zijn lach maakte me licht in mijn hoofd, en wist dat ik een rood hoofd kreeg. Ik draaide me weer terug om naar Alice die vrolijk doorkletste. Het voordeel van het geplande slaapfeestje was dat het bij Rosalie thuis was, en Edward er dus ook was. Het nadeel was dat ik zo onmogelijk mijn gevoelens weg kon stoppen als ik hem altijd zag.

''Ik ga het uitmaken met Lauren vanmiddag'' meldde Edward. Opeens ging mijn aandacht weg van Alice haar gesprek die ik zo goed mogelijk probeerde te volgen. Iedereen was stil en keek hem aandachtig aan.

''Dat werd tijd'' mompelde Rosalie.

''Waarom?'' vroeg Alice.

Edward haalde zijn schouders op '' we zijn nu al 4 weken bij elkaar, en ik ga deze keer weer voor een tijdje vrijgezel denk ik.''

Emmet brulde van het lachen en Jasper vroeg ''voor hoelang, 3 dagen?''

Edward haalde zijn schouders weer op. '' ik zie het wel''

''Wanneer?'' zei Jasper en keek naar Laurens kant op.

''Wanneer wat?'' vroeg hij niet begrijpend

''Wanneer je het uit gaat maken?''

Hij dacht even na. '' Ik denk na schooltijd''

'' Doe het nu'' brulde Emmet. '' ik wil zien hoe ze reageert''

Edward keek twijfelend, hij keek iedereen van onze tafel even aan, stond toen op en liep naar haar toe aan de andere kant van de kantine. Hij zei iets tegen haar en ze liepen een stukje weg van de tafel waar ze zat.

'' 5 euro dat ze gaat huilen'' zei Emmet tegen Jasper

'' Deal! Ik denk niet dat ze deze keer gaat huilen, ze heeft het al zo vaak meegemaakt.''

Edward en Lauren stonden eventjes te praten, en toen begon ze inderdaad te huilen. Ze probeerde zich aan Edward vast te klampen. Ze hield zich vast aan het T-shirt van Edward en huilde tranen met tuiten. Ik zag in mijn ooghoeken Jasper een briefje van 5 aan Emmet geven. De bel ging en iedereen stond op, duidelijk niet in de gaten dat Lauren nog steeds aan het huilen was. Door al die mensen kon ik ze niet meer zien, dus ik zuchtte en liep naar mijn volgende les. Hoe zou het afgelopen zijn? Ze zag er zo zielig uit toen ze zich probeerde vast te klampen aan hem, dat ik mijn woorden terug zou nemen en proberen duidelijk te maken dat ik het niet meende. Maar Edward had vast meer zulke situaties meegemaakt. Wat zou ik doen als hij vrijgezel was? Misschien dat hij dan nog meer ging flirten nu hij niet meer voorzichtig hoefde te zijn. Dan zou ik hem nog meer moeten negeren. Hoe graag ik ook bij hem wou zijn, ik weet dat het voor hem dan niet hetzelfde zou zijn dan voor mij. Ik zou jaren met hem door willen brengen, terwijl hij na een maand al genoeg van je heeft. Dan zou het daarna nog moeilijker zijn om hem te vergeten. Dan zou ik net als Lauren wanhopige pogingen doen om me aan hem vast te klampen. Nee, zo wil ik niet worden. Ik ga, nee ik _moet_ proberen hem te vergeten.

Ik ging op mijn plaats achterin het lokaal zitten naast Alice, die stiekem aan het sms'en was met Jasper onder de tafel.

Meneer Brekel zag haar stiekem sms'en,''Lever maar in Alice'' zei hij.

Alice schrok, maar herstelde zich snel. Ze zette haar puppyoogjes op en haar onderste lip pruilde uit. ''Maar Meneer mijn oma is heel erg ziek, mijn moeder stuurt me net dat het nog slechter gaat. Alstublieft meneer. Ik kan mijn telefoon niet afgeven, want ik word gek als ik niet weet wat er met mijn oma gebeurt. Alstublieft meneer'' zei ze nog een keer'' ik smeek het u.''

Meneer Brekel leek even van zijn stuk gebracht. Hij keek naar Alice, toen weer naar de klas die nu ondertussen doodstil was geworden van Alice d'r toneelstukje, en toen weer naar Alice.

Haar gezicht stond zo overtuigend dat hij het opgaf '' Oké Oké, je mag hem houden, maar ik wil hem de rest van de les niet meer zien.''

''Ooh dank u meneer!'' zei ze om er nog een schepje bovenop te doen. Hij draaide om en liep weer terug naar zijn bureau.

''Je moet echt actrice worden Al.'' Fluisterde ik tegen haar, zo zacht dat de meneer het niet kon horen.

Ze grinnikte '' Het werkt altijd''

Op dat zelfde moment kwam Lauren binnen. Ze zag er verschrikkelijk uit. Haar ogen waren rood en opgezwollen, haar mascara zat schots en scheef, haar haar zat in pieken omhoog. Haar normaal arrogante blik was nu nergens in haar ogen te vinden. Ze zag er heel erg kwetsbaar uit, alsof ze zou instorten als je nog 1 verkeerd ding tegen haar zegt. Ze liep zonder iets te zeggen naar haar plaats.

''Ik vind het toch wel zielig voor haar'' zei ik zacht tegen Alice.

''Ach welnee, ze stelt zich gewoon aan. De vorige keer dreigde ze zelfs om van een flat af te springen als Edward het uit zou maken, en kijk haar nou, ze leeft nog'' zei ze sarcastisch.

''Maar het lijkt echt alsof ze ieder moment in kan storten''

''Ja dat doet ze alsof, om te zorgen dat hij medelijden met haar krijgt zodat hij haar terug neemt. Morgen loopt ze gewoon weer net als andere dagen als een hond achter hem aan.''

Ik keek terug naar Lauren, die getroost werd door haar vriendinnen. Lauren keek mij aan, begon toen weer te huilen en rende de klas uit.

''Toneelstukje, ze weet dat jij de zwakste schakel bent van ons groepje, dus hoopt ze dat je tegen Edward gaat zeggen hoe zielig ze is.'' zei Alice toen ze zag dat ik naar Lauren keek.

''Jezus Alice, ben je helderziend of iets dergelijks?''

Ze lachte. ''Ik ben gewoon goed in het inschatten van mensen''

De rest van de les kwam Lauren niet meer terug. En ook de rest van de dag had ik haar niet meer gezien. Iedereen had gehoord dat Edward vrijgezel was en de meisjes hingen nog meer om hem dan anders. Overal waar hij was, stonden minstens 5 meisjes om hem heen. Een meisje had haar arm in die van Edward gekruist, en ik kreeg een steek van jaloezie. Ik zou ook zo dicht bij hem willen zijn. Jongens keken jaloers toe hoe de meisjes hem aanbidde. Tuurlijk was iedere jongen jaloers op de schoonheid van Edward. Daar zou je letterlijk een moord voor doen.

De bel ging, eindelijk, van het laatste uur en iedereen haastte zich naar zijn of haar auto, om de regen zoveel mogelijk te vermeiden. Op de parkeerplaats zag ik Edward onder een afdakje staan met een groep meisjes om zich heen. Ze hingen allemaal aan zijn arm en probeerde zoveel mogelijk zijn aandacht de trekken. Wat me wel opviel was dat de meeste meisjes blond waren.

Ik stapte in mijn pick-up en reed naar huis. Ik zag dat de auto van mijn vader niet op de oprit stond. Het was dus alleen mijn moeder en ik.

Ik draaide de deur van het slot en liep naar binnen. ''Mam!? ''

''Hier ben ik Bella!''. Ik liep naar de keuken van waar haar stem vandaan kwam.

''Mam wat ben je aan het doen?''

''Ik heb een super recept in elkaar gezet, en ga het proberen klaar te maken voor vanavond''

''Is dat nou wel verstandig? Je weet dat de vorige keer dat je je eigen recept had klaargemaakt niet echt een succes waren.''

Ze negeerde me. '' Hoe was het gister bij de Cullens?''

''Heel leuk '' ik vertelde haar niet dat ik op mijn 2de dag al te laat was. ''De Cullens zijn heel aardig. Al heb ik hun ouders nog niet ontmoet, lijken ze op de foto's die ik heb gezien me heel aardig.

''De Cullens zijn zeker aardige mensen. Ik ging vroeger vaak met Esme lunchen, en je vader werkte soms met Carlisle, hij is een van de beste artsen hier in het ziekenhuis. ''

_Die zal ik dan snel genoeg tegen komen_.

''Ja, hun kinderen zijn ook erg aardig'' En heel, heel erg knap dacht ik erachteraan.

''Ik heb ze nooit gezien, misschien dat ik binnenkort maar langs Esme ga, even bijkletsen van de afgelopen 17 jaar.''

''Nodig ze anders hier een keer voor het eten uit, kun je gelijk haar kinderen ontmoeten, en dan kan ik Carlisle en Esme beter leren kennen.'' Bij het idee dat Edward hier in ons simpel huisje zat op onze simpele keukenstoel deed mijn buik vullen met vlinders.

_Nee! Ze mogen hier niet komen, ik moest hem proberen te vermijden, niet proberen om hem naar me toe te lokken!_

Maar Renee had mijn ''geweldige'' aanbod al aangenomen.

''Wat een goed idee Bells! Ik ga ze straks meteen bellen of ze morgen een hapje mee kunnen eten. Hm, wat zal ik morgen gaan koken?'' en ze zat diep in haar gedachten verzonken.

''Uh mam, misschien kan ik morgen koken.'' Ik wou niet dat de familie Cullens zouden lijden onder mama's ''goede'' kookkunsten. ''Ik heb paar kooklessen gehad, dus ik maak wel iets morgen''

Ze leek niet erg overtuigend. Wat een compliment. ''Weetje het zeker?''

''Ja hoor, ik maak de lasagne van Swan's recept wel. Het komt goed mam, maak je geen zorgen''.

Na een paar minuten stilte en bedenktijd stemde ze eindelijk in. ''Oké dan Bells.''

''Dankje, ik ga nu maar boven huiswerk maken, roep maar als het eten klaar is.''

Ik pakte mijn boekentas van de grond en liep naar boven. Ik pakte mijn agenda.

Huiswerk voor wiskunde, scheikunde en een verslag over gym. Eerst maar met het verslag van gym beginnen.

Ik startte mijn computer op en hij kwam puffend tot leven. Na de 7 minuten dat hij eindelijk opgestart was riep mijn moeder dat het eten klaar was.

Ik holde de trap af, en bleef op de laatste tree ergens met mijn voeten hangen en viel op de grond ''Oef''.

''Bells is alles in orde?'' kwam er een paniekerige stem van mijn vader uit de woonkamer. Hij stond in no-time naast me en hielp me van de grond.

''Ja hoor, alles is goed. Gelukkig dat het de laatste tree was en niet bovenaan de trap.'' _Dan had ik niet nog een dag hoeven te wachten om Carlisle te ontmoeten._

Charlie hielp me overeind en samen liepen we naar de eettafel.

Gelukkig was het eten niet zo slecht als al de andere keren dat ze besloot om een van haar eigen recepten te proberen. Het was Charlie ook opgevallen en complimenteerde haar met het recept.

We aten een paar minuten in stilte, toen mijn vader vroeg hoe het was op school vandaag.

''Goed hoor'' en liet weer het stuk weg dat ik te laat was.

''Ook het slaapfeestje?'' vroeg hij door

''Ja het slaapfeestje was heel gezellig.''

Toen werd het weer stil.

Het enige geluid dat er kwam was van het geschraap van de vork over het bord, of de harde ademhaling van mijn vader.

Ik was als eerste klaar en waste mijn bord af.

''Vinden jullie het goed als ik alvast van tafel afga en aan mijn huiswerk begin? Ik heb nog een hele hoop te doen.''

Ze knikte alle 2 en ik liep naar boven. Ik deed mijn kamerdeur op slot en probeerde me te concentreren op mijn huiswerk. Waarom kwam Edward steeds weer terug in mijn gedachtes. Ik wil, nee dat klopt niet, ik MOET hem vergeten. Hij heeft nooit van een van de meisjes met wie hij gehad heeft gehouden, dus voor mij zou hij ook geen uitzondering maken. En net alsof hij ooit geïnteresseerd zou zijn in mij, als hij alle meisjes van school achter zich aan heeft. Hij ziet niks in de gewone saaie normale Bella.

Ik bleef maar denken aan de manier hoe hij me tegen zijn borst drukte gisteravond. Hoe ik in zijn armen in slaap was gevallen. Het voelde goed. Het voelde zo, zo goed.

_Stop! Concentreer je op je huiswerk._

En zo ging het de hele avond door. Huiswerk, Edward, huiswerk, Edward, Edward, huiswerk, Edward, huisEdward, huiswerk…….

Toen viel ik uiteindelijk in slaap. Waar ook Edward mijn dromen vulde.

**EPOV**.

School was voorbij, en Emmet, Jasper en ik reden in mijn Volvo naar het park.

We gingen op een bankje zitten die goed uitzicht had op het park en de mooie vrouwen.

''Hoe voelde het nou om voor een keer in je leven afgewezen te worden?'' Vroeg Jasper opeens

''Hoe bedoel je?'' Vroeg ik niet begrijpend.

''Dat Bella je afgewezen had, met het doen,durf of waarheid. Hoe voelde het nou?'' Hij en Emmet keken me serieus aan.

Daar moest ik even over nadenken ''Ik weet het niet, ze zei dat ze niet zomaar iemand zoende. Het voelde een beetje… raar, denk ik.''

''Ze is heel anders dan alle andere meisjes, ze is leuk om mee om te gaan, maar ook verlegen genoeg. Ze is denk ik net als Angela in het begin. Ik denk dat ze na een tijdje wel loskomt als ze met ons omgaat.'' Zei Emmet.

''We maken een deal met je'' zei Jasper. '' Je krijgt van ieder van ons 10 euro, als je Bella het bed in kan krijgen.''

''Deal!'' zei ik gelijk.

''Je zult voor deze wat meer moeite moeten doen hoor Eddie''

Zo moeilijk kon het toch niet worden? Ik weet dat ik voor haar iets meer moeite moet doen, maar naar de manier hoe ze naar me kijkt, weet ik dat het niet al te moeilijk moet worden. Een aantal charmes hier en daar, en ze is verkocht.

''Een beetje vertrouwen in me jongens, spaar die 10 euro maar alvast, want die haal ik binnen''.

''Niet zo zelfverzekerd, je arrogantie maakt je lelijk'' zei Emmet, Bella citerend.

We lachten allemaal en bleven nog een tijdje in het park hangen, totdat er gevaarlijke donkere wolken onze kant op kwamen, en we maar besloten ieder naar huis te gaan.

Ik zette Emmet en Jasper ieder bij hun huis af en reed naar mijn eigen huis.

Hoe kon ik Bella het beste versieren? Ik wist dat ik het rustig aan moest toen. Gewoon een paar complimentjes hier en daar. En dan na een tijdje steeds grotere stappen.

Gelukkig dat Emmet en Jasper geen deadline hadden vastgesteld, anders zou ik er wat vaart in moeten zetten. Ik was bezig met plannen totdat ik aankwam bij mijn huis.

Ik parkeerde mijn auto in onze garage. Rosalie was al thuis. Haar Rode Cabrio stond in de garage.

Ik liep naar binnen en werd gegroet door Esme.

''Edward, maak morgen geen plannen, want we gaan morgen eten bij de Familie Swan''

''Bella Swan?'' vroeg ik

''Ja, de ouders van Bella hebben hier vroeger gewoond en gingen vroeger met Esme en Carlisle om'' zei Rosalie vanuit de woonkamer.

Ze zat haar favoriete serie 'Lipstick jungle' te kijken en was ondertussen haar nagels rood aan het lakken.

''Ja dat klopt'' stemde Esme in '' Dus gedraag je morgen, we hebben ze al 17 jaar niet meer gezien. We willen geen verkeerde indruk maken.''

''Oh maak je maar geen zorgen hoor, ik zal me prima gedragen''

**Operatie Bella's hart veroveren is begonnen.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**En En En? Wat vinden jullie ervan? Edward is wel heel erg perfect hé? Maarja zo kennen we hem niet anders :-)**

**Nu komen de flirtpogingen van Edward, dus nu gaan we het leuk krijgen. **

**Ik hoop dat jullie het nog steeds leuk vinden om dit verhaal te lezen. Ik doe echt mijn best.**

**much love 3**


	8. Dinner

**GRR, wat een ongelooflijk stomme computer heb ik. Ik was van plan om gister hoofdstuk 8 te updaten, maar op de een of andere manier lukte het iedere keer niet. Na misschien wel 20 onnozelige pogingen gaf ik het eindelijk op. Ik hoop dat jullie het me niet kwalijk nemen dat ik er na die 20 keer een beetje chagrijnig van werd :o. Dus vanmorgen weer geprobeerd, en weer mislukte pogingen. Nu is het EINDELIJK gelukt. Ik kan wel een feestje bouwen nu hihi!**

**- Ik wil jullie heel erg bedanken voor de leuke reacties. Het zijn er niet veel, maar ik vind het toch super om ze te lezen. Ik schrijf dit verhaal met plezier, en zelfs al als ik maar 1 persoon blij kon maken, zou mij dat blij maken. Dus heel erg bedankt allemaal!**

**BPOV**

Ik werd rond half 8 wakker. Ik had een heerlijke nachtrust gehad, met dromen die altijd terug naar Edward gingen. Ik stapte uit mijn bed en liep naar de badkamer, draaide de kraan aan van de douche, zodat hij alvast warm kon worden terwijl ik mijn kleren uittrok. Ik deed mijn kleren in de wasmachine en stapte de douche in. Het warme water gleed langs mijn lichaam en voelde mijn spieren ontspannen. Toen ik uiteindelijk aangekleed en wel aan het ontbijt tafel zat met een kom muesli voor me neus, waar ik meer in pitste dan dat ik ervan at, kwam mijn vader kwam naar beneden in zijn politie-uniform. ''Goede morgen Bells, ik moet nu gelijk verder naar mijn werk. Ik zorg dat ik op tijd thuis ben voor het eten''

Ik kon hem nog net gedag zeggen voordat hij de deur uit stormde.

Regen kletterde op het dak en zuchtte. Mijn regenjas hing op de kapstok en haalde hem er vanaf. Mijn armen gleden door de mouwen en ritste de rits dicht. Ik pakte mijn sleutels van het kastje en liep de regen in. Ik probeerde zo snel mogelijk naar buiten te rennen zonder te vallen. Ik viel net het laatste stukje, maar wist me nog net op tijd vast te grijpen aan mijn pick-up. _Hah! Pak aan stomme voeten!_

Ik draaide zo snel mogelijk mijn sleutel in het contact en het duurde even voordat hij tot leven kwam. Ik reed weg van ons huis, en reed richting school. Het idee om Edwards gezicht weer te zien vulde mijn buik weer met vlinders. _Stop Bella, Stop! Concentreer je op de weg en vergeet Edward!_

De parkeerplaats stond vol met mensen die net op school aankwamen. Ik parkeerde naast een groene kleine auto. Het merk interesseerde me niet veel en stapte uit.

''Heey Bella, hoe is het met je vandaag?'' Ik werd gelijk begroet door Eric, die me met een big smile aan stond te kijken. Ik zag dat Tyler en Mike hem doodse blikken schonk aan de andere kant van de parkeerplaats, de duidelijke strijd tussen hun werd met de dag erger.

''Heey Eric, het gaat goed hoor dankje, met jou ook?'' ik wilde niet onbeleefd klinken, maar ik wilde toch niet hier blijven staan en de vriendschap van Mike, Tyler en Eric verder verpesten.

''Met mij is alles prima. Zeg ik had een vraag'' ging hij door en hij werd een beetje nerveuzer '' We hebben binnenkort een themafeest, en ik wou Uh.. Ik vroeg me af of je.. Ehh'' hij zag ik met mijn ogen rolde dus hij ging verder '' Ik vroeg me af of je dan naar het feest wilt, met mij bedoel ik?'' hij klonk zo hoopvol.

Ik wist niet goed hoe ik hem moest afwijzen. Ik had nog nooit een jongen af hoeven te wijzen, want ik werd nooit gevraagd. '' Eric het spijt me, maar ik ga niet naar het feest'' Het was alsof ik heel Eric zijn dag had verpest. Hij knikte één keer en liep meteen met een hangend hoofd weg, zonder te vragen waarom ik niet ging. Dat was ongemakkelijk.

Eric was al op een afstandje voordat ik zíjn verrukkelijke stem achter me hoorde ''Ik hoorde dat je met Tyler naar het feest ging?''

Ik draaide me om en zag Edward tegen mijn pick-up aanleunen. ''Pardon?''

''Tyler zegt tegen iedereen dat hij je meeneemt naar het themafeest''

Ik voelde het bloed weer naar mijn wangen stijgen, maar dan deze keer niet van schaamte. ''Wát zegt ie''?!

Edward keek me onderzoekend aan en glimlachte om –waarschijnlijk- mijn uitdrukking. ''Ik dacht al dat het niet waar was''

Er waren zoveel woorden die ik nou wou zeggen maar ik probeerde me in te houden. Ik balde mijn vuisten. Oh wat zou ik _die_ jongen graag een keer een klap voor zijn kop willen geven.

''Ik ga helemaal niet naar het feest.'' Bracht ik uit tussen mijn opeen geklemde kaken.

Hij negeerde me ''zeg, als je dan toch niet met Tyler meegaat, dan heb je vast wel zin om met mij naar het feest te gaan?''

''Edward, ik ga _níet_ naar het feest''

Hij veranderde opeens van onderwerp '' Die kleur blauw staat erg mooi bij je huid, heel mooi'' en met dat liep hij weg.

Ik bleef nog even versuft staan. Edward had mij uitgevragen en ik zeg NEE?! Wat was er met me aan de hand?

_Nee, het was een goede beslissing, als ik met hem naar het feest zou gaan dan zou ik hem nooit kunnen vergeten._

De bel ging en ik snelde naar mijn les. De rest van de dag gebeurde niet erg veel, behalve dat Mike me ook nog mee naar het feest vroeg. Edward probeerde me over te halen om met hem naar het feest te gaan, op elke manier die hij maar kon verzinnen. En elke keer was mijn antwoord hetzelfde.

De meisjes waren nu nog opdringerig nu ze wisten dat Edward vrijgezel was, en zoals Alice had verspelt liep Lauren weer zoals alle andere dagen als een hondje achter hem aan. Ieder meisje van school had Edward meegevragen naar het feest, maar hij wees iedereen af.

Ik verheug me er nog steeds op dat de familie Cullen komt eten vanavond, maar ik hoopte alleen niet dat Edward vanavond weer over het feest begon.

Eindelijk ging de bel van het laatste uur en kon ik naar huis. Alice en Edward stonden bij mijn auto.

''Bella kom je donderdag ook? We zijn er met zijn alle, we gaan klaarmaken bij Rosalie'' zei Alice nog voordat ik bij mijn auto aankwam.

''Waarom zou ik komen als ik niet naar het feest ga?'' zei ik. Alice stak haar onderste lip uit.

''Bella gaat wel naar het feest. Ze gaat met mij'' zei Edward. Daar gáát hij weer. Ik gromde, wat kon hij toch zo ongelooflijk irritant zijn. Maar oh wat was hij toch mooi.

''Edward, voor de nu denk ik de honderste keer. Ik-Ga-Niet-Naar-Het-Feest!''

Hij lachtte. ''Koop maar alvast een jurk voor haar Alice, want ze gaat wel, let maar op mijn woorden'' en hij liep richting Emmet en Jasper die een eindje verderop tegen zijn Volvo leunde. Ik zag hem nog boos op ze worden voor het ''beschadigen'' van zijn auto. Ik zuchtte.

''Jippie Bella! Het gaat echt leuk worden. Ik zie je morgen'' ze gaf me een kus op me wang en liep weg. Ik riep haar nog na maar ze draaide niet om. Ik stompte met mijn vuist tegen mijn pick-up. Godverdomme dat deed zeer! Dat een bejaardeauto zo _hard_ kon zijn. Grr, Forks zou me echt nog iets aandoen als ik niet beter oppaste.

Ik probeerde me op iets anders te concentreren. Het etentje van vanavond misschien. Dat herinnerde me aan iets wat ik nog moest doen.

Ik belde mijn moeder op.

''Nee, ik ben de hele dag bezig geweest met het schoonmaken van het huis. Ik heb geen tijd gehad om boodschappen te doen. Zou jij snel even op en neer naar de supermarkt kunnen gaan?''

''Goed hoor, ik rij wel even langs. Doeg'' en ik klapte mijn telefoon dicht.

Ik maakte snel een lijstje in mijn hoofd van de ingrediënten die ik nodig had.

Ik kwam 10 minuten later aan bij de supermarkt. Ik liep naar binnen en het zag er zo klein uit. Vergeleken met de supermarkt van Phoenix was dit een klein schuurtje.

Nouja, dan hoefde ik in ieder geval niet heel de supermarkt rond te zoeken.

Ik was binnen een kwartiertje klaar. 16.30 uur. Ze zouden om kwart over 5 komen dus ik moest opschieten. Ik gaf iets meer gas, maar mijn auto stribbelde tegen.

Uiteindelijk kwam ik om 10 voor 5 aan. Ik ging snel naar binnen, pakte de ingrediënten en begon aan het werk. Het duurt ongeveer een half uur om het klaar te maken, dus ze zullen nog even moeten wachten. Om 5 uur ging de bel.

Mijn moeder haastte zich naar de deur en deed open. Ik hoorde stemmen maar niet genoeg om onderscheid te maken. Ik hoorde de voetstappen steeds dichterbij komen.

''Jij moet Bella zijn'' kwam er een mannelijke stem achter me.

Ik draaide me om en keek in het gezicht van Carlisle. Hij zag er goed uit voor zijn leeftijd. Naast Carlisle stond Esme, ze had een vriendelijk gezicht en had haar arm om haar man heen geslagen. Vlak achter Carlisle en Esme stonden Rosalie en Edward.

''Uh.. ja'' zei ik. Carlisle stak zijn hand uit en ik schudde hem.

''Het is leuk jullie te ontmoeten'' begon ik en schudde ook de hand van Esme.

''Insgelijks''

''Het eten is nog niet klaar, want ik dacht dat jullie pas over een kwartier zouden komen.'' Biechtte ik op.

''Het spijt ons Bella, maar we wouden Charlie en Renee zo graag zien na die 17 lange jaren, dat we konden niet meer wachten'' zei Esme beschamend.

''Geeft niet hoor, jullie kunnen zolang voor in de woonkamer gaan zitten. Het eten zal over 20 minuten klaar zijn.''

Iedereen schuifelde richting de woonkamer.

Mijn vader kwam 10 minuten later thuis en voegde zich bij hun.

''Kan ik ergens mee helpen?'' zei een stem achter me en ik schrok zo erg dat ik een beker uit mijn handen liet vallen.

Ik hoorde het kapot vallen van de beker niet en keek om me heen om te zoeken naar de oorzaak die de val van de beker had voorkomen. Ik zag dat Edward net op tijd de beker had gevangen. Hij kwam weer terug omhoog en gaf me de beker terug.

''Dankje''

''Dus, kan ik ergens mee helpen?'' vroeg hij nog een keer

Ik draaide weer terug naar het eten. ''Zou je even een pan aankunnen geven in het kastje onder de gootsteen?''

Ik hoorde zijn voetstappen even verder van me weggaan en toen weer terug komen.

Ik draaide me om om de pan te pakken maar zijn gezicht was dichterbij dan ik had verwacht. Zijn gezicht was nog maar een paar centimeter van me vandaan. ''Alsjeblieft''

Zijn adem streek over mijn gezicht en dat maakte me duizelig. Ik wist niet meer wat ik wou zeggen, ik wist niet eens meer waar ik was.

''Nog iets anders nodig?'' de hoeken van zijn lippen gingen iets omhoog.

Hij kwam nog dichter bij me staan en zijn lippen waren te dicht bij me. Hij hoefde ze maar uit te rekken en ze kwamen tegen die van mij.

Zijn prachtige groene ogen boorde in die van mij.

''Ik uhm, ik denk dat ik het zo wel red'' bracht ik langzaam uit.

Zijn hand ging omhoog naar mijn haar en haalde een pluk uit mijn gezicht. Mijn huid tintelde van zijn aanraking.

''Weet je het zeker dat je het alleen aankan?'' zijn stem was verleidelijk.

Ik hoorde iemand kuchen en dwong mezelf om weg te kijken van zijn ogen. Ik zag Esme iets verderop staan en het bloed stroomde sneller naar mijn wangen dat het ooit had gedaan. Ik deed een stap naar achteren, zodat de afstand tussen ons wat groter was

''Renee vroeg of ik al kon kijken of het eten al klaar was.''

''Ja het is zo klaar, jullie kunnen alvast aan tafel gaan zitten'' mijn stem trilde van schaamte.

Edward leek volkomen op zijn gemak, hij leek zich totaal niet te schamen dat zijn moeder ons betrapt had. Hij gaf mij een knipoog en liep richting de woonkamer.

Esme volgde hem en ik stond weer alleen in de keuken.

Ik probeerde er niet aan te denken aan de manier hoe Edward naar me had gekeken en probeerde me te concentreren op het eten. Ik voegde de laatste snufjes toe en liep met het eten richting de eettafel. Ik zette het eten op tafel en zocht naar de lege stoel.

Mijn vader zat aan het hoofd van de tafel. Aan de linkerzijde zaten Carlisle, Esme en Renee. Aan de andere kant zaten Rosalie en Edward, en natuurlijk was alleen de stoel naast Edward vrij.

Ik nam voorzichtig plaats en iedereen schepte ondertussen eten op. Renee, Charlie, Esme en Carlisle praatte ondertussen over wat ze de afgelopen 17 jaar hebben gedaan, en over wat ze vroeger allemaal samen hebben meegemaakt. Rosalie en ik praatten over aankomend weekend, over het slaapfeestje bij Rosalie thuis. En Edward voegde zich soms toe in het gesprek. Af en toe raakte zijn hand mijn arm, of streelde hij 'per ongeluk' met zijn vingers een weg over mijn benen.

Er werd veel gelachen, en er waren niet veel momenten gehad dat er niks te zeggen was.

Toen de familie Cullen besloot om te gaan gaven ze me eerst nog complimentjes over het eten. Ze vroegen om het recept.

'' Sorry, het is het geheime familierecept. Hij moet geheim worden gehouden''. Zei ik verlegen.

''Geeft niet, dat geeft ons weer een reden om weer terug te komen'' zei Esme op een vriendelijke toon. Ik vond het nog steeds moeilijk om haar aan te kijken na het incident in de keuken, maar ze leek er totaal niet mee te zitten. Ze was nog steeds even vriendelijk.

Ik gaf Rosalie een knuffel en zei gedag tegen de rest van hun.

Ze stapte in een zwarte Mercedes en gingen ervandoor. Ik vroeg me af hoe rijk ze eigenlijk waren, aan de auto's, hun groot huis, en de dure kleren die ze aan hadden te zien.

Samen met Renee ruimde ik de tafel op en deed de afwas. Charlie zat voor de TV een basketbal wedstrijd te kijken.

Zogauw alles was opgeruimd zei ik welterusten tegen mijn ouders en liep naar boven.

Ik deed mijn haar in een knot op mijn hoofd zodat mijn haren niet nat werden en stapte snel onder de douche. Ik waste en scrubde mijn lichaam en stapte weer snel uit de douche.

Mijn haar was gelukkig nog droog dus die hoefde ik niet meer te drogen.

Ik droogde mijn lichaam en trok een dik joggingpak aan en stapte in bed. Buiten kletterde de regen tegen mijn raam. Ik pakte _Wuhtering Heights_ van mijn nachtkastje en begon te lezen.

Na 3 hoofdstukken was ik zo moe dat ik mijn ogen bijna niet meer open kon houden. Ik legde het boek weer terug op het nachtkastje en legde mijn hoofd op mijn kussen. Ik trok de dekens hoger en probeerde wat warmer te worden. Na wat gedraai viel ik eindelijk in een droomloze slaap.

**EPOV**

Het begon me een beetje te frustreren dat Bella hele tijd 'nee' bleef zeggen. Er moest iets zijn waardoor ze me hele tijd afwees. Ik moest er alleen achter zien te komen wát.

Gisteravond maakte ik haar duidelijk duizelig toen ik haar vastpakte, en haar gezicht nog maar een paar centimeter van mij was. Misschien had ik gebruik moeten maken van die situatie en haar toen mee moeten vragen.

Het was vandaag donderdag, en het feest was over een week. Ik moest actie ondernemen. Misschien zou ik kunnen kijken of Bella van het weekend weer bij mij in bed kon slapen, maar Angela was er niet bij dus we hadden een bed vrij.

Ik had vandaag Bella weer gevraagd of ze nog naar het feest ging en weer kwam hetzelfde frustrerende antwoord. Het was nu het laatste lesuur voor mij, alleen Bella had nog een uur gym. Ik schreef een briefje en stopte het tussen haar ruitenwissers van haar auto.

Ik reed naar huis en parkeerde mijn auto. Ik hing wat rond voor de Televisie toen Rosalie met Emmet thuis kwam. ''Eddie, weetje dat Bella met Mike naar het feest gaat?'' zei Emmet.

Ik sprong van de bank. ''Wát?''

''Ja, ze heeft hem vanmiddag gevragen, je had zijn gezicht moeten zien, het was net alsof hij de loterij had gewonnen.''

Ik staarde Emmet met ongeloof aan. ''Ik dacht dat ze niet naar het feest ging?''

''Blijkbaar heeft iets haar van gedachten veranderd'' en met dat liepen Rosalie en Emmet hand in hand naar boven, ik hoorde de deur van Rosalie's kamer in het slot vallen.

Ik stond nog steeds midden in de kamer stil. Waarom wees ze me af en zegt ze tegen iedereen dat ze niet naar het feest ging, en dan paar dagen later zelf iemand meevragen? Ik dacht erover na. Misschien dat ze Mike leuk vond? Had ze mij daarom afgewezen? Nee, ze kan niet verliefd zijn op Mike. Ik zie hoe ze naar mij kijkt. Ik bedoel, wie kiest er nou domme Mike Newton over Edward freaking Cullen. Niemand toch? Ieder meisje staat te springen om met me naar het bal te gaan, en dan net Bella moet me afwijzen? Volgens mij had ze haar gedachtes niet op een rijtje. Niemand, maar dan ook _niemand_ wijst mij af. Dat kon gewoon niet. Misschien was het wel een nachtmerrie? Ik kneep mezelf in mijn arm. Nee, zeker geen nachtmerrie.

Als Bella nu al bezet was, moest ik iemand vragen om mee te gaan naar het feest. Ik wist dat veel meisjes hun optie openhielden voor het geval ik van gedachten was veranderd. Ik besloot Jessica te bellen om te vragen of zei meeging naar het feest.

''Oh Edward meen je dat? Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen, natuurlijk wil ik met je meegaan!!'' ze schreeuwde het zo hard in de telefoon dat ik het een stukje van me oor moest houden.

Ze vervolgde '' Ik ben donderdagavond om 8 uur bij jou, je hoeft me niet op te halen.''

''Goed, ik zie je morgen op school wel weer'' en hing de telefoon op. Ik was totaal niet in de stemming om de charmeur uit te hangen. Normaal zou ik erop gestaan hebben om haar op te halen. Dat doen jongens toch?

Ik zat nog steeds met de gedachten waarom Bella me had afgewezen totdat Emmet een half uur later in de kamer verscheen.

''Zeg heb je zin om zaterdagavond mee naar de stad te gaan. Er gaat een nieuwe discotheek open genaamd _Time Out_ en er komen een hoop meisjes op af. Jasper belde net en die vroeg of we meegingen.''

''Ik doe mee'' zei ik.

''Goed zo, dan kun je op een ander meisje richten, want Bella gaat niet lukken.''

''Geduld is een schone zaak Emmet, al vraag ik me wel af wat er in haar hoofd omgaat. Waarom zegt ze tegen iedereen dat ze niet naar het feest gaat, en dan later zelf Mike vraagt?

''Misschien vind ze Mike wel leuk'' Emmet haalde zijn schouders op.

''Misschien wel, maar ik denk toch dat er iets anders aan de hand is.''

* * *

**En, willen jullie weten wat Bella heeft aangespoord om Mike mee te vragen naar het feest? Dan zullen jullie nog even moeten wachten *BLOOS* **

**Klik op het vakje hieronder en laat even een reactie achter, het kost heel weinig tijd en je maakt mij er super blij mee. *BLOOS AGAIN***

**XX tot de volgende keer.**


	9. Missie voltooid

**Ik ben zo blij met de leuke reacties die ik krijg, dat ik jullie een beloning geef. Een ubersnelle update.**

**Het is geen extralang hoofdstuk, want dan had het nog langer geduurt voordat ik kon updaten,en ik wou jullie snel verassen =]**

**Ik hoop dat jullie er blij mee zijn!**

**BPOV**

Ik werd een beetje gek van Edward die constant me mee naar het feest vroeg. Eindelijk was het laatste uur voorbij, en ik wist dat Edward al een uur eerder klaar was dus hij was hopelijk al weg.

Ik liep naar mijn pick-up en stapte in. Toen zag ik dat er een briefje tussen mijn ruitenwisser zat. Ik stapte mijn pick-up uit en pakte het briefje. Ik herkende zijn elegante handschrift meteen.

**Nog steeds niet van gedachten verandert?**

**X E**

_Dit was de druppel! _De hele fucking week had hij me lastig gevallen met dat rotfeest. Elke keer als ik hem zag begon hij erover. Elke keer als er ook maar één klein momentje stilte was, vroeg hij of ik van gedachten was veranderd. En nu gaat hij nog over op briefjes? BRIEFJES?! Ik gooide de deur van me pick-up met een klap dicht en liep weg van me auto naar Mike.

''Zeg Mike, heb je toevallig zin om mee naar het feest te gaan met mij?''

Zijn ronde gezicht begon te stralen toen ik de woorden uitsprak.

''Meen je dat Bella?''

Ik rolde me ogen. ''Tuurlijk''

''Natuurlijk Bella, ik ga graag met je mee. Ik haal je donderdag op bij jou huis goed?''

''Je zult me denk ik bij Rosalie's huis moeten ophalen, we hebben met zijn alle van te voren afgesproken daar te zijn'' ik wist dat Alice de kans greep om me om te kleden, dus waarschuwde ik Mike alvast. Maar zoals jullie vast wel weten zou dat niet de reden zijn waarom ik naar het huis van Rosalie ging. Er was echter maar 1 reden…en die hoefde ik vast niet uit te leggen.

''Goed Bells, komt goed''

Gelukkig. Mike had ja gezegd en nu hoopte ik dat Edward me met rust liet. Het idee alleen dat ik moest dansen stond me tegen. Mijn klunzige voeten zouden zeker weten niet voor één avondje meewerken.

Ik liep terug naar de pick-up en ondertussen verscheurde ik het papiertje van Edward.

Ik reed over naar Alice's huis en besloot met haar rond te hangen. Renee en Charlie waren met z'n tweetjes uit eten en ik zou bij Alice blijven eten. Ik vertelde haar dat ik Mike mee had gevragen naar het feest om van het gezeur van Edward af te komen

Ze begon te lachen. ''Hij zal het hier niet bij laten zitten hoor Bells, je had gewoon ja moeten zeggen, dan was je er zeker vanaf geweest.''

''Fijn'' gromde ik. Ik kon haar niet de manier vertellen waarom ik geen ja had gezegd tegen Edward, want dan wist ze dat ik voor Edward meer voelde dan alleen vriendschap.

Ze zei dat we zaterdag gingen shoppen voor jurken en schoenen.

We kletsen nog wat door toen het 9 uur werd en ik besloot naar huis te gaan. Ik gaf een knuffel aan Alice en reed terug naar huis. Renee en Charlie waren nog niet thuis, dus ik liep naar boven naar mijn kamer. Ik begon alvast aan mijn huiswerk totdat ik ze thuis hoorde komen. Ik liep naar beneden en vertelde ze over mijn plannen in het weekend. Door al de stress van het feest en mijn gedachten die altijd bij Edward zaten had ik ze nog niet kunnen inlichten. Ik vertelde ze ook van het feest en natuurlijk kende Charlie en Renee de ouders van Mike. Wat was het hier toch met Forks dat iedereen elkaar kende? Ze keurden mijn plannen goed en wenste me alvast veel plezier, omdat ik ze morgen niet meer zou zien voor school, en na schooltijd we gelijk naar Rosalie's huis reden.

Ik liep naar boven en klom in bed.

**EPOV**

Vrijdag. Eindelijk de laatste dag van de week. Klaar voor het weekend.

Ik klom uit bed en maakte me klaar voor school. Ik trok een jeans aan en een zwart T-shirt met korte mouwen. Ik liet mijn haar zitten zoals het zat. Ik pakte wat eten en liep daarna weer terug naar boven om mijn tanden te poetsen.

Rosalie en Emmet kwamen ook al aangekleed en gingen naar beneden om samen te ontbijten. Emmet had de avond bij ons doorgebracht en maakte de hele avond door grapjes over dat ik was afgewezen door Bella.

Ik hou van mijn beste vriend, maar soms zou ik zijn bloed wel kunnen drinken.

Ik was daarom ook vroeg naar bed gegaan, dus voor het eerst in mijn hele school''carriere'' had ik tijd over 's morgens.

Ik hing wat voor de televisie totdat Rosalie riep dat het tijd voor school was. We stapten samen in mijn Volvo en reden naar school.

De rest van de dag ging langzaam voorbij. Jessica was niet van me weg te slaan, en was _iets_ te overenthousiast over het feest.

Bella zat weer aan onze lunchtafel dus ik was naast haar gaan zitten. ''Ik dacht dat je niet naar het feest ging?''

''Tja, iemand was zo irritant bezig om me over te halen dat ik toch maar besloten heb om te gaan.'' en ze haalde haar schouders op.

Ik had haar de rest van de pauze niet meer gesproken. Het leek of ze me negeerde. Ze weigerde om me aan te kijken, al hoewel ik haar wel een paar keer een blik naar mij zag werpen. _Ik wist het!_

Ik was van plan om bij Biologie het met haar er over te hebben, maar we hadden een proefwerk dus was het onmogelijk om te praten.

Ze was me echt aan het frustreren. Ik zou er alles voor over hebben om maar voor éen keer haar gedachten te kunnen lezen. Willen weten wat er in haar hoofd omging.

We zaten na het laatste lesuur met zijn alle in mijn Volvo, op Jasper na. Jasper had huisarrest omdat hij weer gevochten had op school. Een jongen had net iets te enthousiast met Alice geflirt. Hij zou de hele vrijdag thuis moeten blijven.

''Ik mis Jazz'' mopperde Alice en ze legde haar hoofd op Bella's schouder die naast haar zat. '' Nu kun je wel bij mij slapen Bells, genoeg ruimte.''

''Heey, en ik dan?'' riep Rosalie.

Emmet draaide zijn hoofd om. ''Slaap je niet bij mij in bed dan?''

''Je snurkt laatste tijd veel te hard, ik zou wel een goede slaaprust willen hebben voor 1 nacht. Kijk die wallen onder me ogen. Ik ben 's morgens eeuwen bezig om ze weg te werken.'' Klaagde ze.

''Dan kom je toch ook bij ons liggen'' stelde Bella voor.

''We zullen wel dicht tegen elkaar aan moeten liggen, want anders is het zo koud in bed. Als Jasper niet naast me ligt dan heb ik het ook altijd zo koud'' zei Alice.

Bella lachte '' Geen zorgen, ik houd je wel warm.''

Dat wonde me op. 3 meisjes samen in 1 bed, dicht tegen elkaar, in hun pyjama. Ik zou het goed keuren, _als ik er maar tussen lag._

''Hoho, wacht ns effe jullie. Je verwacht toch niet dat jullie met z'n 3e in één bed kunnen gaan liggen zonder mij en Edward er bij te betrekken?'' riep Emmet duidelijk met mij eens.

Ik knikte instemmend.

''Als jij erbij komt liggen heeft het nog geen nut, en ik wil niet dat Bella en Alice ook een slechte nachtrust hebben.'' wierp Rosalie tegen.

''Dan kom ik er toch bij liggen'' stelde ik voor '' Ik houd jullie wel warm.''

Rosalie draaide haar hoofd naar me om'' Echt niet, ik ga niet bij mijn broer in bed liggen, jij en Emmet kunnen elkaar wel warm houden''

En ze begonnen alle 3 te lachen.

Emmet en ik trokken allebei onze wenkbrauwen op.

''We verzinnen wel een manier'' fluisterde ik zo zacht zodat ze het niet konden horen.

Toen we thuis kwamen gaf Esme Alice, Bella en ook Emmet een knuffel.

''Waar is je vader?'' vroeg Bella aan Rosalie

''Die is vast nog aan het werken in het ziekenhuis, hij maakt veel overuren''.

Esme keek mij aan. '' wat gaan jullie doen in het weekend?''

''We gaan morgenavond naar een nieuwe discotheek met Emmet en Jasper. Vanavond gaan we denk ik gewoon een beetje rondhangen.''

Esme knikte en zei dat we zaterdag optijd thuis moesten zijn. ''Ik heb eten voor jullie gemaakt, ik hoop dat jullie honger hebben'' vervolgde ze.

We liepen samen naar de keuken en Emmet en ik pakten onze borden en gingen voor de Televisie zitten.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie en Esme zaten samen aan de eettafel. Ze waren iets aan het bespreken maar ze waren net te ver weg om te horen wat ze zeiden.

''Dus, hoe gaan we het aanpakken vanavond?'' fluisterde Emmet '' No way dat ik Rosalie bij andere meiden in bed laat liggen zonder dat ik erbij kom te liggen.''

''We wachten gewoon tot middernacht totdat ze liggen te slapen, dan kruipen we bij ze in bed. Dan worden ze de volgende morgen wakker met ons naast ze'' Oh wat zou dit leuk worden. Ik grijnsde. Ik zou natuurlijk een manier moeten vinden dat ik naast Bella kwam te liggen. Ik moest haar op een of andere manier overtuigen dat ze bij _mij_ hoorde, en niet bij Mike.

''Deal, hoelaat gaan we vanavond?'' Emmet klapte in zijn handen.

''Als de meiden naar bed gaan, zeggen wij dat we nog een film gaan kijken. We komen als de kust veilig is en ze liggen te slapen.''

''Waarom zo moeilijk doen? We kunnen ook gewoon bij ze gaan liggen als ze wakker zijn. Ze kunnen ons toch niet aan'' hij grijnsde bij het idee van 3 worstelende meiden in één bed.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd '' Ik denk niet dat Esme daar heel erg blij mee zal zijn''

Op dat moment kwamen de meiden giechelend binnen. Toen ze ons zagen zitten hielden ze hun gezicht in de plooi. Bella maakte de fout om naar Alice te kijken, en ze schoten weer met zijn alle in de lach.

''Oke, wat zijn jullie van plan?'' vroegen Emmet en ik achterdochtig.

Alice, Bella en Rosalie bleven lachen maar Esme zei '' Niks, maak je geen zorgen liefje. We gaan nu boven in bed een filmpje kijken, jullie kunnen hier beneden blijven.''

Carlisle kwam op dat moment binnen en iedereen keek hem aan. ''Heb ik iets gemist?'' vroeg hij niet begrijpend.

''Nee hoor'' zei Esme en ze liep naar Carlisle om hem een kus te geven. ''Ik ga met de meiden boven een filmpje kijken in bed. Jullie jongens kunnen hier beneden blijven.''

En weg waren ze. Ze lieten mij Emmet en Carlisle hier beneden achter. Carlisle liep naar de keuken en pakte wat eten. Emmet en ik liepen zachtjes de trap op naar Rosalie's kamer. We hoorden ze praten, maar ze waren nog iets te ver weg.

We liepen voorzichtig dichterbij en legde onze oor tegen de deur. We hoorden Rosalie zeggen '' Bella, die broek zit veels te strak, misschien moet je hem maar even uitdoen dat zit wat makkelijker.''

We hoorden wat gerommel en uiteindelijk zei er weer iemand '' zo dat is veel beter toch Bella?''

''Ja, zo word het bed ook veel warmer, jullie zouden je kleren ook uit moeten doen. Het ligt echt veel comfortabeler.''

We hoorde weer wat gerommel en toen hoorde ik een harde_ 'BANG'_. Ik keek naast me en zag dat Emmet probeerde de deur open te maken. Hij beukte met zijn schouder tegen de deur. We hoorden gelach vanuit de slaapkamer.

''Emmet, doe rustig, ze houden ons voor de gek, ze zijn helemaal niet bezig hun kleren uit te trekken'' zei ik zacht.

Emmet staarde van mij naar de deur, en toen weer terug naar mij. Hij gromde. ''stomme wijven'' en stampte terug naar beneden.

Vanavond zouden we een manier moeten vinden om ze terug te pakken. Emmet en ik waren de hele avond plannen aan het maken. Carlisle was al vroeg naar bed gegaan dus we konden vrijuit onze plannen bedenken.

Toen het rond 3 uur 's nachts was besloten we naar boven te gaan. We liepen regelrecht naar Rosalie's kamer om onze plannen uit te voeren. We probeerde de deur open te maken maar hij was op slot. Ik en Emmet gromde alle 2. Daar ging onze plannen. ''Waar moet ik dan slapen als Rosalie haar kamer op slot heeft gedaan''? Vroeg Emmet

''Je kunt op Jasper en Alice hun kamer slapen. Die is nu toch leeg. Ik ga nu ook naar bed, ik zie je morgen wel Em.''

''Is cool, zie je morgen''

En we liepen alle 2 naar onze kamer. Ik legde mijn hand op de deurknop en wou hem open doen, maar mijn deur zat ook op slot. Ik gaf er nog een harde duw aan maar hij weigerde open te gaan. Er klonk zachtjes gelach uit mijn kamer, maar kon niet horen wie het was. Ik hoorde iemand achter me staan en zag dat Emmet ook chagrijnig keek. ''De kamer van Jazz en Alice zit ook op slot.''

Ik gromde ''Ik denk dat we dan op de bank moeten slapen.''

We liepen, nouja eerder stampend naar beneden, en nestelde ons eigen ieder op een bank.

Ik lag bijna te slapen totdat Emmet opeens mompelde '' Het heeft wel 1 voordeel.''

''Voordeel? Hoe kan op de bank slapen nou een voordeel zijn?'' vroeg ik chagrijnig.

''Nou, ze moeten hem vanbinnen op slot doen. Dus dat betekend dat ze niet bij elkaar in bed slapen, en we dus niks missen.''

Ik haalde mijn hoofd van de kussens en keek hem aan. Ik zag dat hij grijnsde en ik grijnsde terug. ''Missie is toch nog voltooid''

We gaven elkaar een High-five en legde toen weer onze hoofd op de kussens.

Al gauw vielen we in slaap.

* * *

Ik werd wakker van een hoop gegiechel. Ik opende langzaam mijn open en zag dat Bella aan het eind van de bank zat.

Ze had een grote grijns op haar gezicht. Ik keek nog een beetje duizelig om aan het licht te wennen. Bella was het eerst die de stilte verbrak zodra ik mijn ogen goed open had. ''Heb je goed geslapen? Ik heb voor vannacht even je bed geleend, ik hoop dat je het niet erg vond?''

Oh, dus Bella was degene die in mijn bed had geslapen.''Ik had het niet erg gevonden als je me er ook naast had laten liggen. Deze bank ligt niet zo comfortabel als mijn eigen bed''

Ze zette een zogenaamd zielig gezicht op ''Het spijt me Edward, ik heb slecht geslapen omdat ik dacht dat je boos op me was.'' Ja, hoor je het sarcasme?

Ik krabbelde naar haar toe en sloeg mijn armen om haar heen. ''Geeft niet, maar de volgende keer laat je me erbij liggen'' ik speelde het toneelstukje gewoon mee.

Ze keek me aan. ''Komt er een volgende keer dan?''

''Wie weet.''

We staarden elkaar even aan totdat ik mijn gezicht langzaam naar haar gezicht boog. Mijn lippen drukten bijna tegen die van haar totdat ze haar hoofd wegdraaide. Haar gezicht werd knalrood en mompelde zachtjes ''sorry, ik wil dit niet''

''waarom niet?''

Ze maakte zich los uit mijn greep en stond op.''Niks… Uh… Alice en Rosalie staan op me te wachten. Doeg''

En weg was ze. Ik staarde haar na. Ik was afgewezen. In mijn hele 17 jaren, was ik _afgewezen_. Toen ze me afwees voor het feest was niks vergeleken met dit. Voor het eerst in mijn leven had iemand zich van me weggedraaid. Hoe kon dit? Wat had ik fout gedaan? Nee, ik heb niks fouts gedaan, het ligt aan haar! Zou ze Mike dan echt leuk vinden? Nee, niemand zou Mike over mij kiezen. Ik zou niet weten wat ik nog moest doen om haar te veroveren, maar ik gaf niet op. Ik zou Jasper en Emmet geen 20 euro geven. Ik moet en zal haar hart veroveren. Ik zou het nu rustig aan doen, en dan bij het feest volgende week donderdag zou ik het weer proberen. Ik moest uitvinden wat ze precies voor Mike voelde. Bij het feest kwam ik weer in actie.

Ik werd uit mijn gedachten gehaald door een harde snurk van Emmet. Ik kreunde en liep naar de keuken om wat eten te pakken.

* * *

**Heel toepasselijk hé de zin ; soms zou ik zijn bloed wel kunnen drinken =] hihi**

**let me know what you think**

**much lovee.**


	10. Afwijzing

**BPOV**

Ik kon Edward niet zoenen, ik zou me _niet_ laten gebruiken net zoals al die andere meiden. Ik moest al mijn wilskracht bij elkaar schrapen om me van hem weg te draaien en weg te lopen.

''Wat is er met jóu gebeurt''? Vroeg Alice en ze kwam naar me toe gerend. Ik had niet in de gaten dat er tranen uit mijn ogen waren gelopen.

''Niks'' ik wilde me niet al te erg aanstellen.

Maar Alice geloofde me niet. Ze nam me in haar armen en fluisterde in mijn oor ''vertel het maar, je weet toch dat je me alles kan vertellen. Daar zijn beste vriendinnen voor''

Ik voelde me erg vertrouwd bij Alice. ''Edward heeft me net geprobeerd te zoenen''

''WAT?!'' hoorde ik Rosalie schreeuwen. Ze kwam zo snel ze kon op haar hakken naar ons toegelopen. ''WÁT HEEFT HIJ GEDAAN?!''

''Nee Rosalie, het is niet zijn schuld. Het is die van mij.''

''Ik heb hem nog zo gezegd dat hij voor deze keer zijn handen van mijn vriendin af moet blijven. Weetje dat een andere vriendin van mij verhuist is naar de andere kant van de stad omdat Edward het had uitgemaakt. Ze kon hem niet meer aankijken dus is ze verhuisd. Hij had met zijn tengels van je af moeten blijven!'' schreeuwde ze.

''Rosalie alsjeblieft, schuif dit niet op hem af. Ik vond het ook helemaal niet erg. Ik denk dat ik…verliefd ben op je broer.'' Ik draaide mijn hoofd naar beneden om naar mijn schoenen te staren ''Daarom heb ik hem afgewezen omdat ik niet net zoals al die andere meisjes wil zijn. Ik wil niet na een paar weken gedumpt worden en dan net zoals iedereen achter hem aanlopen.''

Rosalie en Alice keken me alle 2 aan. ''Je hebt hem afgewezen?'' vroegen ze met ongeloof.

Ik knikte.

''Wow Bella, je bent echt de eerste die hem ooit afgewezen heeft. Hij zal nu zo gefrustreerd zijn.''

''Maar alsjeblieft, willen jullie dit niet tegen hem of iemand anders zeggen. Ik wil niet dat iemand het weet'' smeekte ik ze.

Ze gaven me alle 2 een knuffel. ''Komt goed Bells, je geheim is veilig bij ons''

Toen trokken ze me alle 2 aan mijn arm richting de auto. ''We moeten opschieten, je kunt nooit genoeg tijd hebben voor shoppen!'' riep Alice blij.

''Waar gaan we eigenlijk heen?'' vroeg ik voordat ik de auto instapte.

''We gaan naar Port Angeles.'' zeiden ze alle 2.

Toen racete ze de weg op. Ze ging ver boven snelheidslimiet.

20 minuten later kwamen we aan. We hadden een rit van 40 minuten in 20 minuten gemaakt.

Rosalie en Alice sleepten me van de ene winkel naar de andere. Ze wilden voor alles betalen maar ik stribbelde tegen. ''Doe niet zo flauw Bella''

En daarmee lieten ze blijken dat er verder geen discussie mogelijk was.

Ze kochten kleren, schoenen make-up en sieraden. We namen alleen een kleine pauze om iets te eten en gingen toen weer verder.

Nadat we alle 3 onze galajurken hadden plus bijbehorende accessoires(want het thema van het feest was avondbal. Iedereen moest sjiek gekleed.) konden we eindelijk naar huis. Het was 10 uur 's avonds en het was al donker buiten. We kwamen om ongeveer half 11 aan, omdat het deze keer iets drukker op de weg was, en Rosalie gedwongen werd om langzamer te rijden.

Toen we voor het huis parkeerde zagen we Edward en Emmet naar buiten komen. Edward had andere kleren aan als vanmorgen. Hij zag er goed uit in zijn zwarte trui dat goed combineerde met zijn jeans. Zijn spieren waren duidelijk zichtbaar. Ik voelde me ongemakkelijk toen ze onze kant opkwamen.

''Mooi dat jullie hier zijn, dan kunnen jullie even helpen mee tassen dragen, ze zijn nogal zwaar.'' riep Rosalie hun kant op.

Ze liepen naar onze auto en haalde de tassen uit de auto.

''Victoria Secret?'' vroeg Edward en hij wou de tas openmaken.

Alice pakte nog net op tijd de tas uit zijn handen. ''Die is van Bella, je mag die andere tassen wel pakken''

Ik voelde mijn gezicht knalrood worden toen Edward en Emmet mijn kant op keken.

''Ahw, kleine Bells schaamt zich.'' begon Emmet plagerig.

Ik werd daardoor nog roder en zei zacht '' kop dicht Emmet'' maar liep snel naar het huis.

We moesten 2 keer op en neer lopen om alle tassen binnen te krijgen.

Toen we uiteindelijk klaar waren plofte we op de bank. Mijn voeten deden pijn van het lopen. Ik kon me niet voorstellen hoe Rosalie en Alice het de hele dag op hakken hebben vol gehouden.

''Hoelaat gaan jullie weg?'' vroeg Rosalie

Emmet wou net iets zeggen totdat de bel ging. Edward deed open en Jasper verscheen in de deuropening. Ze gaven elkaar een _mannelijke_knuffel en kwamen terug naar de woonkamer. Jasper nam Alice in zijn armen en drukte haar tegen hem aan.

''Ik heb je gemist, het bed was zo koud zonder jou'' zei ze treurig.

''Ik weet het, ik miste je kleine armpjes om me heen'' en hij kuste haar.

Ze bleven nog een paar minuten totdat ze besloten om naar de discotheek te gaan. Ze vroegen nog of we meegingen maar we waren veel te moe van het shoppen.

Emmet nam Rosalie in zijn armen en kuste haar. Jasper deed hetzelfde met Alice.

Ik voelde me ongemakkelijk tussen al die stelletjes terwijl Edward naar me keek. Ik keek naar mijn voeten en wachtte totdat ze klaar waren. Na wat wel een eeuw leek maakte Alice zich eindelijk los van de greep van Jasper. Rosalie wou hetzelfde doen maar Emmet hield haar vast '' kunnen we niet hier blijven? Ik weet wel een activiteit om te doen'' en hij grijnsde naar Rosalie.

''Echt niet'' mopperde Edward. ''Die activiteit kun je straks ook nog doen''

Emmet gaf Rosalie nog snel een kus en liep toen met de jongens mee naar buiten. We hoorden de auto startten en al snel waren ze uit het zicht.

We nestelden ons eigen weer terug op de bank en zetten een dvd-tje op. Al gauw waren we allemaal op de bank in slaap gevallen.

Ik werd de volgende morgen half wakker en draaide me om, om mijn gezicht weer terug de kussens in te drukken. Op dat moment besefte ik dat ik eigenlijk van de bank had moeten vallen. Ik deed mijn ogen open en zag dat ik niet meer op de bank lag. IK draaide me weer om, en kneep me ogen half dicht om eerst aan het licht te wennen. Toen ik ze uiteindelijk open kon doen zag ik dat ik in Edwards kamer lag. In Edwards bed. Ik keek rond maar hij zelf was nergens te bekennen. De wekker op het nachtkastje wees aan dat het 11 uur 's morgens was. Ik stapte uit bed en merkte dat ik de nachtjapon van Rosalie weer aan had. Er ging een vlaag van schaamte door me heen, Edward had me toch niet uitgekleed? Hoe kon ik een nachtjapon aanhebben, ik wist zeker dat ik in mijn kleren in slaap was gevallen. Onderweg dat ik naar beneden liep merkte ik op dat alle slaapkamer deuren nog dicht waren. Zou ik nu wel in me eentje naar beneden gaan? Op dat moment begon mijn maag te rommelen dus besloot ik toch maar naar beneden te gaan. Toen ik in de woonkamer aankwam zag ik iemand op de bank liggen. Ik kwam dichterbij en zag dat het Edward was die op de bank lag.

Ik voelde medelijden met hem. Hij had zijn bed afgestaan voor mij. Ik bekeek hem terwijl hij lag te slapen.

Hij was zo mooi. Zijn normale arrogante gezicht was nu van zijn gezicht af en hij was nu nog mooier dan anders. Zijn hoofd was half van de bank gerold, dus ik liep nog dichter naar hem toe en probeerde zo zacht mogelijk zijn hoofd terug te leggen op de kussens. Zijn ogen schoten open en zijn hand greep automatisch naar mijn arm die zijn hoofd terug probeerde te leggen. Ik gaf een klein gilletje van schrik. Hij keek me met geschokte ogen aan. Toen mijn hart wat langzamer begon te kloppen, kon ik eindelijk was uitbrengen. '' Sorry, ik wou je niet wakker maken. Je hoofd was van de bank af gerold dus wou hem zachtjes terug leggen.''

Hij zuchtte en liet mijn arm los. ''Geef niet, ik was alleen geschrokken'' en hij legde zijn hoofd weer terug op de kussens en deed zijn ogen weer dicht.

''Waarom lig je op de bank?'' vroeg ik.

Hij deed zijn ogen weer open ''Nou, aangezien ons ongemakkelijk moment gister dacht ik dat je niet naast me wou liggen. En ik kon je ook niet op de bank laten slapen dus heb ik je maar in mijn bed gelegd toen we gisteravond thuis kwamen. Mijn bed ligt wat fijner dan ons logeerbed'' en hij haalde zijn schouders op.

''Dankje'' ik liet mijn blik over de nachtjapon gaan.

Hij zag dat en zei ''Geen zorgen, ik heb je niet uitgekleed. Rosalie werd wakker toen Emmet haar naar boven tilde en heeft jou omgekleed.''

''Oh'' was alles wat ik uit kon brengen. Mijn buik begon weer te rommelen.

''Ik zal wat eten voor je maken'' Edward sprong van de bank. Hij liep richting de keuken en ik volgde hem. Ik ging aan de bar zitten en keek toe hoe Edward aan het koken was.

Het was een tijdje stil totdat Edward opeens zei ''Weetje dat je praat in je slaap?''

_Oh nee, wat heb ik gezegd, wat had ik gedroomd? Ik kon me niks meer herinneren. _Ik wist dat ik praatte in mijn slaap. Daar maakte mijn moeder vaak grapjes over. Maar ik had niet gedacht dat ik dat hier ook zou doen. Ik slikte en vroeg wat ik gezegd had.

Hij zette een bord met eten voor me neus en ik nam een hap. ''Je zei mijn naam, maar het leek erop alsof je een nachtmerrie had '' grapte hij

Het bloed steeg in volle vaart naar mijn wangen. Ik stikte in de spek die hij had gemaakt.

''Maak je niet druk, ik heb vaker meisjes gehad die mijn naam mompelde in hun slaap. Alleen van jou kwam het was onverwachts.'' en hij haalde weer zijn schouders op.

Ik durfde hem niet aan te kijken.

''Je hoeft je nergens voor te schamen Bella. We doen gewoon of het niet gebeurt is oke?'' Hij leek nu totaal iemand anders. Die arrogante Edward was nu totaal verdwenen en nu zag ik de echte Edward.

Ik knikte en nam nog een hap. Ik slikte het door en het smaakte echt goed. ''Je kan erg goed koken''

Hij grijnsde mijn favoriete scheve glimlach. '' Heb wat kookkunsten van Esme geleerd.''

''Goedemorgen jongens'' zei Carlisle en hij kwam aangekleed de keuken binnen.

Ik merkte nog steeds dat ik in mijn korte nachtjapon zat. Hij leek daar totaal geen erg in te hebben en pakte snel wat eten en ging er toen weer vandoor naar het ziekenhuis.

Ik at snel mijn eten op en ging naar boven om me kleren aan te trekken. Ik waste mijn gezicht snel en deed mijn haar in een staart. Ik liep naar beneden en algauw kwamen Alice en Jasper naar beneden, en wat later ook Emmet en Rosalie. We hingen nog wat rond samen in het park totdat het tijd voor mij was om naar huis te gaan. Edward bracht me naar huis en we praatten de rit gewoon normaal met elkaar. Hij vroeg naar mijn familie en naar mijn vroegere woonplaats.

We stonden een tijdje stil voor mijn huis totdat mijn moeder me een sms'je stuurde

**Liefje, kom je nog thuis vandaag? **

**Ik zou graag nog willen zien voordat ik naar bed ga.**

**Liefs je mam.**

Naar bed ga? Ik keek op de klok en zag dat het al 11 uur was. Edward zag het ook, ''ik denk dat je nu maar echt naar binnen moet'' lachte hij.

Ik knikte en deed de deur open. Ik had een voet uit de auto gezet totdat hij zachtjes 'Bella?' zei.

Ik draaide mijn hoofd om en zag dat zijn gezicht twijfelend keek. Hij kwam dichterbij en drukte zijn lippen zachtjes tegen mijn voorhoofd. ''Slaap lekker'' zei hij zacht.

''Jij ook'' zei ik, nog een beetje duizelig.

Ik stapte uit en mijn hak bleef half achter de gordel hangen. Ik wist me nog net op tijd op te vangen, maar ik hoorde Edward zachtjes grinniken. Ik liep zo snel ik kon naar binnen.

**EPOV.**

Ik had besloten dat ik wat rustiger aan zou doen met Bella. Ik zou nog geen _move_ maken tot het feest. Dan zou ik weer in actie komen. Ik besloot om gewoon een normale vriend te zijn, net zoals ik dat was voor Angela en Alice. Dus toen we de weg naar Bella's huis reden, praatte we gewoon over de normale dingen. Het voelde prettig om een keer niet de charmante Edward te zijn, maar een keer gewoon mezelf. Daarom vond ik het ook fijn om met Alice en Rosalie om te gaan, omdat ze me niet op die manier zagen. Nee, begrijp me niet verkeerd. Ik vind de aandacht van vrouwen die ik krijg leuk, maar af en toe heb je er wel een beetje genoeg van.

Ik zat met Bella te praten totdat haar telefoon afging. Ze las haar sms'je en keek toen op de klok. Ik volgde haar blik en zag dat het ook al 11 uur was. Ik had niet eens in de gaten dat we zolang aan het praten waren. ''ik denk dat je nu maar echt naar binnen moet'' en ik begon te lachen. Dat ik dat niet in de gaten had dat we zolang aan het praten waren.

Ze knikte en deed haar deur open, ze stapte half uit totdat ik zachtjes Bella's naam riep. Ze draaide haar hoofd vragend om. _Zal ik het doen? Ik moet het voorzichtig aanpakken deze keer. Geen grote stappen. Gewoon een klein kusje._ Dus ik kwam dichterbij en drukte mijn mond zachtjes tegen haar voorhoofd. ''Slaap lekker''

''Jij ook'' zei ze zacht. Ze leek een beetje duizelig. Had ik haar duizelig gemaakt_? _De vorige keer draaide ze zich van me weg en nu werd ze duizelig van een klein kusje. Meiden… je krijgt er maar geen hoogte van.

Ze stapte uit maar haar hak bleef in de gordel haken. Ik reikte mijn armen uit om haar terug te trekken voordat ze met haar gezicht plat op de grond viel, maar ze had zich al opgevangen. Ik grinnikte van de uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Ze liep zo snel mogelijk naar haar huis, waardoor ze nog een paar keer struikelde.

Ik startte mijn auto en reed terug richting het park. Ik was de rest helemaal vergeten. Ik kwam daar aan en ze stonden allemaal te wachten. ''Sorry jongens, ik was de tijd vergeten.''

Emmet was de eerste die reageerde. ''Wat? Heb je haar aangerand.''

''Heel grappig'' gromde Rosalie.

''Nee Em, we hebben gewoon wat gepraat.''

''Heel spannend'' zei hij sarcastisch.

Ik negeerde hem en ik bracht Jasper, Emmet en Alice naar huis.  
Toen we thuis kwamen ruziede Rosalie en ik over wie het eerste ging douchen, maar natuurlijk was ik het snelst en sprong gelijk in de douche terwijl Rosalie nog in de badkamer stond.  
''Edward! Ik sta er nog hoor! Ik heb er geen behoefte aan om je naakt te zien! riep ze.  
Ik begon te zingen onder de douche ''I'm singing in the rain'' en klapte met mijn handen en schudde met mijn kont naar Rosalie.  
Ze stampte boos de badkamer uit.  
Ik begon te lachen. Wat heerlijk om een man te zijn.  
Na 15 minuten stapte ik uit de douche en wikkelde een handdoek om mijn heupen. Ik poetste mijn tanden en liep naar mijn slaapkamer.  
Ik zag iets op de grond liggen en liep ernaar toe. Ik raapte het op en zag dat het een Bh was. Bella was haar Bh vergeten. Ze heeft een souvenir voor me achtergelaten  
En ik lachte om mijn eigen grapje, net of Bella dat expres zou laten liggen. Ik liep naar Rosalie en gaf haar de Bh van Bella. Normaal zou ik er geintjes mee uithalen met Emmet en Jasper. Hem morgen omdoen naar school, of ergens in de boom hangen. Maar ik moest me nu gedragen tegen over Bella.  
Rosalie keek me argwanend aan, en vroeg zich natuurlijk ook af waarom ik het zomaar terug gaf. Ik haalde mijn schouders en liep weer terug naar mijn kamer.  
Ik trok een boxer aan en stapte in bed. Mijn bed rook anders, anders dan normaal. Het was zeker niet mijn eigen geur, ik kon de geur niet goed omschrijven. Lavendel misschien? Ik dacht er nog even over na en ademde de geur in. Het rook goed.

Na nog even van de geur te genieten viel ik in slaap.

* * *

**Dat was snel hé? Ik weet niet of het me volgende keer ook lukt om weer zo snel te updaten, maar ik zal mijn best doen.**

**Volgende week: _Het Themafeest_. Ik heb er al een deel van geschreven, en ik hoop dat jullie het leuk gaan vinden.**

**Laat een reactie achter wat je ervan vind!**


	11. Voorbereiding

**Wow, dank jullie wel voor alle lieve en leuke reacties!**

**Ik weet dat jullie je erg verheugen op het feest, en geloof me ik ook!**

**Maar ik had iets niet gepland maar wat ik toch in dit hoofdstuk wou doen, dus vandaar dat het feest in het volgende hoofdstuk komt. Ik zal echt proberen om zo snel mogelijk te updaten, zodat jullie niet zo lang meer hoeven te wachten. Als we geluk hebben komt het morgen al.**

* * *

**EPOV.**

De rest van de week was niets bijzonders. Iedereen was vol enthousiasme over het feest van donderdag. Rosalie had de Bh teruggeven aan Bella, waardoor Bella knalrood werd en zei zachtjes sorry tegen mij.

''Tegen mij hoef je geen sorry te zeggen hoor'' en ik lachte mijn scheve glimlach waarvan ik wist dat ze die leuk vond. Ze glimlachte verlegen terug.

Jessica vroeg wat ik aan zou doen voor het feest, zodat ze haar kleren kon matchen. Ze vertelde de dag erna precies hoe haar jurk eruit zag. Net of dat mij ook echt interesseerde of onze kleren 'matchte'.  
Het was eindelijk donderdag en de lessen werden bij het laatste 2 uur afgeschaft zodat iedereen voorbereidingstijd had.

''Je hebt toch geen 6 en half uur nodig om je klaar te maken voor 1 feest?'' klaagde Emmet.  
''Nee joh, ben je gek'' zei Bella. Alice en Rosalie keken haar aan. ''Nee toch?'' ze bleven haar aankijken. ''Oh kom op! Dit kunnen jullie niet menen'' kreunde ze.  
''Perfectie kost tijd Bella'' wierp Alice tegen en ze trok Bella en Rosalie mee naar de auto van Rosalie. Ze stapte in en reden weg.  
''Nou daar hebben we voorlopig geen last van'' zei Jasper.

**BPOV**  
6 en half uur?! Zijn ze gek geworden. Ik was hooguit binnen 10 minuten klaar. Ik heb écht _géén_ 6 en half uur voor nodig! Voordat ik nog verder kon klagen trok Alice me al mee naar de auto.  
''Niet zo zeuren Bella, je zult zien dat je er prachtig uitziet vanavond. En nee, we spenderen niet alleen die 6 en half uur aan jou, want we moeten onszelf ook nog klaarmaken. ''zei Alice erachteraan.  
Ik ontspande niet, wat ze ook zou zeggen. Dit zou echt een complete hel worden. Zelfs al weet ik niet hoe de hel eruit ziet, ik geloof dat ik daar zometeen regelrecht instap. Ik zuchte, misschien zou het wel meevallen.

We kwamen aan bij Rosalie's huis en liepen regelrecht naar een kamer die ik niet kende.  
Alles in die kamer was ROZE! De muren en vloer waren lichtroze.

Aan haar linkerkant stond een gigantische inloopkast. Van kleren tot schoenen tot sieraden. Er hingen duizenden kledingstukken, schoenen, sieraden. Ik zag nu wel dat ze héél rijk moesten zijn. Aan de andere kant was de wand helemaal bedekt met spiegels, en daarvoor stond een lang lage kast. Er stonden kleine stoeltjes voor - natuurlijk ook roze- en op de lage kast lagen honderden producten. Make-up, gezichtsverzorging, haarverzorging ga zo maar door.

''Waar in hemelsnaam heb je al die spullen voor nodig?'' riep ik  
''Vrouwen moeten genoeg keuzes hebben.'' zei Rosalie. Wie hield ik in hemelsnaam voor gek als ik dacht dat het wel mee zou vallen?

''Bella ga jij maar eerst douchen, daarna komt Alice en dan ga ik douchen. Als je uit de douche komt ga ik rollers in je haren doen voor grote krullen. Tegen die tijd is Alice klaar en die gaat met je Make-up verder. Als ik klaar ben met douchen ga ik de rollers uit je haren halen en je haren in orde maken. Dan gaan we aan onszelf beginnen. Oke?'' Alice en ik knikten. ''Oke go!'' en ze duwde me de gigantische badkamer in.

Ik had geen tijd om de badkamer in me op te nemen – die zou ik een andere keer wel goed bekijken- dus stapte snel in de douche. Ik gaf een klein gilletje toen er ineens waterstralen uit de muren kwamen. Ik drukte per ongeluk op een knopje toen ik alleen de bovenste kraan aan wou zetten en er begon muziek te spelen. Ik vroeg me toch echt af hoeveel Carlisle op het ziekenhuis verdiende.

Toen ik eindelijk de muziek uitkreeg en me gewast had wikkelde ik een handdoek om mijn haren en trok snel een joggingbroek aan en een simpel truitje die Rosalie mij had gegeven.  
Ik liep terug naar haar 'voorbereidingskamer' en nam plaats op een stoel.

Alice huppelde naar de badkamer en de douche werd weer aangezet. Rosalie föhnde mijn haren tot ze helemaal droog waren, ze kamde ze door en deed er glansspul in. We wachtte even totdat de rollers goed opgewarmd waren en ze draaide ze in mijn haren.  
Ik voelde me echt een idioot met die dingen op mijn hoofd.  
Alice kwam uit de badkamer, en Rosalie liep in de badkamer. Esme kwam binnen met wat tosti's voor ons om makkelijk weg te werken.

Rosalie kwam terug en pakte ook wat eten. We liepen allemaal naar de badkamer om onze tanden te poetsen en liepen weer terug. Rosalie draaide ook rollers in haar haren en in die van Alice.

Edward, Emmet en Jasper kwamen ook de kamer binnen. ''Jullie zien er allemaal zo charmant uit, ik denk dat jullie zo moeten gaan.'' grinnikte Emmet en Edward en Jasper lachte ook.  
''Ga weg'' snauwde Rosalie ''Pak je kleren en de spullen die je nodig hebt en donder op, we hebben geen tijd voor spelletjes.''  
''Weloveyou 2 Rosie'' zeiden ze alle 3. Ze liepen richting de klerenkast en pakte wat ze nodig hadden. Ook pakte ze wat gezichtverzorging en haarspul van de kast en liepen de kamer weer uit.

Alice begon mijn gezicht aan te vallen met make-up terwijl Rosalie mijn nagels plus teennagels rood lakte. Alice zei dat ik in de stoel moest blijven zitten totdat hun klaar waren, en vooral nog niet in de spiegel mocht kijken. Ze begonnen aan hun eigen make-up. Na wat wel uren leek te zijn, waren ze eindelijk klaar. Rosalie draaide de Rollers uit haar haar en bracht ze zorgvuldig in model. Ze deed precies hetzelfde bij mij en Alice. Ze spuitte er een flinke bus haarlak overheen. Ik keek op de klok. Het was ondertussen kwart voor 9. We waren zo vroeg begonnen en dan _nóg_ te laat!. Hoe doen ze dat in godsnaam? We trokken alle 3 onze galajurken, schoenen en accessoires aan die we hadden gekocht afgelopen zaterdag.

We liepen alle 3 richting de spiegel en bewonderen onszelf.

Rosalie had een rode jurk aan dat tot de grond kwam. (.) Haar rug was open en sloot weer net boven haar kont. Ze had er zwarte hakken onder met een open punt. Haar haar zat in krullen opgestoken met een paar plukjes los. Haar oogmake-up was niet te overdreven. Ze had neutrale kleur op haar ogen, maar had felrode lippen. Ze had diamantjes in haar oren en een diamanten ketting om.  
Alice had een korte bruine galajurk met glitters (.#). Ze had er zwarte pumps onderaan met een zwart pluizig bolletje aan de voorkant. Haar haar zat in kleine krulletjes zorgvuldig op haar hoofd. Ze had smokey-eyes en een lichte lipgloss op haar lippen.

Als laatste bekeek ik mijzelf. Ik zag er goed uit, al zei ik het zelf. Ik had een zwarte jurk aan dat strak om mijn lichaam zat.(./WFS/Otto-OttoNL-Site/nl_NL/-/EUR/ONL_DisplayProductInformation-Start;sid=7YsNyqgfc4YJyuLUlVELosQVVJwJPMQDXJCGDbj5xBq6w4GOWoKGDbj59QrUzw==?BundlePage=22&CategoryName=sh9988673&dynPageSize=12&ListSize=12&ls=0&ProductID=oFF_AAAB0EMAAAEjDL1NPPNe&ProductPage=1) Ik had er rode hakjes onderaan met ook een open punt. Ik had een rode ketting aan en zilveren diamantjes in mijn oren. Ze hadden zwarte smokey-eyes opgedaan en een neutrale lipgloss. Mijn haar was een bos krullen dat los om mijn hoofd hing. Rosalie had een klein schuine pony gemaakt en had het stijl gemaakt.

''Wauw, jullie zijn echt natuurtalenten'' ik was bijna sprakeloos.  
''We zien er goed uit hé?'' Alice had een grote grijns op haar gezicht, duidelijk blij dat ik het goed gekeurd had. ''Kom, laten we onze mannen niet langer laten wachten.''  
Rosalie liep als eerste naar beneden, daarna Alice en ik als laatste. Toen ik beneden kwam zag ik iedereen in de woonkamer staan. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Mike, Jessica en Edward. Edward zag er uit alsof hij zo uit een magazijn kwam. Hij had een zwart pak aan met een strikje. Zijn haar was deze keer zorgvuldig in model gebracht. Onze blikken kruisten en ik zag iets in zijn ogen. Zijn groene ogen twinkelde nog meer dan normaal. Alice had haar plaats naast Jasper aangenomen en Rosalie naast Emmet. Ik nam mijn plaats naast Mike.

Mike keek me met grote bewonderde ogen aan. Ik lachte een keer naar hem en draaide toen weer om. Jessica had haar arm in die van Edward gewikkeld. Ik zag dat ze een rode roos in haar hand had.  
''Iedereen op de foto'' zei Esme terwijl ze haar fototoestel gereed hield. Iedereen kroop dichter naar elkaar en zette een gemaakte glimlach op. De flits verblinde me even.

''Oke, kom op jongens, we zijn al een half uur te laat'' zei Jasper en we liepen allemaal richting de deur. Alice, Rosalie en ik pakten nog snel even onze zwarte tasjes met onze geld en mobiel erin en liepen achter de jongens aan. Mike en ik stapten samen met Rosalie en Emmet in de rode cabrio, en Edward, Jesicca, Jasper en Alice stapten in de zilveren Volvo.

''Party, here we come'' riep Emmet en we racete terug naar school.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**De volgende keer(hopelijk morgen) komt het feest. Ik heb de jurken tussen haakjes gezet. Ik had de preciese jurkjes gekozen voor Alice, Rosalie en Bella, dus het heeft even geduurt voordat ik ze kon vinden, maar het is gelukt.**

**Klik even op het vakje hieronder en laat me weten wat jullie denken.**


	12. Prom

**-Zoals beloofd, hoofdstuk 12!**

**-Is het jullie misschien ook al opgevallen dat ik de meeste reacties heb van de geschreven verhalen (in het nederlands dan)? En ik kan jullie daar maar niet genoeg voor bedanken 333333.**

**- Ik vind het raar dat de jurkjes het niet meer doen. Ik kan ze zelf ook niet kijken, en het probleem is dat ik ze ook niet meer terug kan vinden. Ik ga erna opzoek, en als ik ze vind laat ik het jullie weten=]**

* * *

**EPOV.  
**We wachten allemaal totdat ze eindelijk klaar waren met klaarmaken. Jessica had haar arm in die van mij geslagen. Ze reageerde net _ietjes_ te enthousiast over mijn roos die ik aan haar had gegeven, ik bedoel, ik zit misschien wel achter Bella aan, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ik mijn rol als charmante Edward opgeef. Ik dacht het niet.

Mike schuifelde zenuwachtig naast me op en neer. Ik keek naar hem maar hij keek niet terug, zijn blik bleef op de trap. Terwijl hij naar de trap bleef staren veranderde Mike's ogen, ze keken bewonderend naar de trap en ik volgde zijn blik om te kijken wat er was. Ik draaide mijn hoofd en zag ze de trap afkomen. Rosalie en Alice kwamen zelfverzekerd te trap af, maar Bella liep er zenuwachtig achteraan.

Bella..... Wow, ze zag er absoluut perfect uit. Ik had er geen woorden voor. Mijn ogen volgde haar toen ze langzaam de trap afging. Ik zag dat haar ogen snel de kamer rond ging, maar bij mij bleven haar ogen hangen. Ze liet haar ogen over _míjn_ lichaam gaan en toen naar mijn gezicht. Mijn ogen bleven steken in haar grote bruine ogen. Ik kon niet wegkijken. Hoe heb ik nooit kunnen zien dat ze zo mooi was?  
Ze liep langzaam naar Mike en glimlachte een keer naar hem. Die glimlach…mijn ogen volgde iedere beweging die ze maakte.

Esme zei dat we op de foto moesten en ik zorgde ervoor dat ik zo dicht mogelijk bij Bella stond. Haar geur was overheerlijk. Het was moeilijk te beschrijven, maar ik wou haar in mijn armen drukken en haar zoenen. Het was zeker weten de geur die ik in mijn bed had geroken. _Haal diep adem Edward, vanavond ben je aan de beurt_!

De foto werd gemaakt en we stapten allemaal in de auto. En natuurlijk had ik niet het geluk dat Bella bij mij in de auto stapte.

Toen we eenmaal in de auto stapten zei Alice '' Bella ziet er echt goed uit, zag je Mike zijn ogen toen ze van de trap afliep?'' maar het leek alsof ze alleen tegen mij praatte.  
_Oh nee! Had ze gezien dat ik zo naar Bella keek?_ ''Ze zag er goed uit ja'' stemde Jasper mee in en ik knikte.  
Jessica zei niks, maar ik zag in haar ogen dat ze jaloers was op Bella. Er had natuurlijk niemand tegen haar gezegd dat ze er mooi uitzag, op mij na dan, -nog steeds de charmante Edward -.

We kwamen tegelijk aan op het feest en ieder hielp zijn meisje met uitstappen. We liepen in tweetallen naar binnen. Het feest werd gehouden in de gymzaal. Er waren overal slingers en ballonen opgehangen, er lag een rode loper en er waren staantafels geplaatst. In het midden was de dansvloer die al gevuld was met dansende mensen.  
We liepen naar een lege staantafel en hingen daar een tijdje rond. Emmet en ik hadden er al snel een paar biertjes doorheen.

Toen er een zacht nummer kwam namen we onze date naar de dansvloer en beweegde zachtjes op de muziek.

Ik bleef naar Bella en Mike kijken. Bella had een paar keer op zijn tenen getrapt en voelde zich duidelijk niet op haar gemak. Ik lachte zachtjes zodat niemand het hoorde.

Opeens zag ik dat Mike en beslissing nam. Hij sloot zijn ogen en boog zijn gezicht naar Bella. _Ik moest dit stoppen, ik kon dit niet laten gebeuren_. Ik voelde iets door me heengaan toen ik naar ze keek, iets wat ik nog nooit had meegemaakt.

Mike's gezicht was nu vlak bij Bella's. Ik maakte me los uit Jessica's armen en liep hun richting in. Nog net voordat Mike zijn lippen op die van Bella drukte tikte ik hem op zijn schouder. ''Vind je het erg als ik je date even leen?''

Mike's ogen vlogen open bij het horen van mijn stem en keek me kwaad aan. Ik hoefde zijn gedachten niet te lezen om te weten dat hij me regelrecht naar de hel wenste.

Mike keek Bella even aan, en zij keek net zo geschokt als Mike. Was het nou zo'n rare vraag dat ik haar ten dans vroeg? Ze keek van Mike naar mij, en toen weer terug. Ze knikte even en maakte zich toen los van de handen van Mike die om haar heupen lagen. Ik kneep mijn vingers samen om hem niet hier een klap tegen zijn kop te geven.

Mike zag mijn gezicht en liep snel weg, en ging in zijn eentje op de bank zitten terwijl hij boos naar mij keek. Ik glimlachte.  
Ik nam Bella in mijn armen en we bewogen langzaam op de muziek

''Ik kan niet goed dansen weetje'' zei ze verlegen.  
Ik glimlachte '' het ligt allemaal aan wie de leider is.'' Ik drukte haar lichaam dichter tegen die van mij.  
''Je ziet er echt prachtig uit'' fluisterde ik in haar oor. En deze keer meende ik het.  
Haar wangen werden lichtjes rood, en ik streek mijn vinger over haar wang. Ze legde haar hoofd op mijn schouder, en we schuifelde een tijdje stil op de muziek. Ik ademde haar geur diep in.  
Ik had me nog nooit zo gevoeld, het voelde alsof ze hier hoorde in _míjn_ armen en niet in die van Mike. Ik moest het haar vragen. ''Bella?''  
Ze keek op en staarde met haar diepe chocolade bruine ogen in die van mij. ''Wat?''  
Ze duizelde me, ik wist niet meer wat ik wou zeggen.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd lichtjes om mijn gedachten weer op orde te brengen. ''Wat heb je precies met Mike''?  
Haar wenkbrauwen fronste en ze keek me vragen aan. ''hoezo?''  
''Nou, je wees iedereen af voor het feest en zei dat je niet ging, en dan later vroeg je Mike. Ik dacht dat je hem misschien wel meer als een vriend zag.'' Alsjeblieft, zeg dat het niet zo is. Ik hield mijn adem in.  
Ze schudde haar hoofd ''Ik voel niks voor Mike, ik vond je gewoon irritant dat je me niet met rust wou laten over het feest. Toen ik dat briefje in mijn auto vond had ik er genoeg van en dacht dat als ik zelf iemand vroeg je me wel met rust zou laten.''

Ik liet de adem ontsnappen die ik had ingehouden. ''Je had ook gewoon ja kunnen zeggen, dan had ik je niet hoeven te stelen van je date''  
We keken elkaar weer aan in de ogen. Ik vergat alles wat er om ons heen gebeurde. Ik wist niet eens meer waar ik was, het enige wat ik zag was Bella. Ik spande mijn armen aan om haar nog dichter bij me te hebben.  
Langzaam, heel, heel langzaam boog ik mijn hoofd, mijn ogen verlieten nooit die van haar. Mijn lippen raakte bijna die van haar totdat iemand hard tegen ons aanstootte en Bella liet struikelen.

Ik ving haar net optijd op en keek op om te kijken wie ons momentje had verstoord.  
Ik zag dat Tyler wild stond te dansen en ieder koppel ging voor hem opzij. Hij rook naar bier. Hij had duidelijk teveel op.  
Ik gaf hem een duw terug '' kijk uit wat je loopt''  
Hij draaide zich om en keek van mij naar Bella. Hij kon zijn ogen niet van haar afhouden en zijn ogen vulde zich met lust. Ik voelde een golf woede door me heen gaan en trok Bella achter me. Mijn handen balde zich in vuisten.

Tyler keek kwaad en reikte naar Bella's hand. ''Blijf van haar af'' snauwde ik ''Je bent dronken.''  
Hij luisterde niet en liep naar Bella, voor de 3de keer van vandaag boog ook hij zijn hoofd op een rap tempo naar Bella's gezicht. Hij slaagde erin om zijn lippen tegen die van Bella te drukken. Bella stribbelde tegen maar hij was te sterk. Ik voelde hoe de woede heel mijn lichaam vulde. Ik trilde over mijn hele lichaam.  
Ik duwde hem van haar weg en hij viel op de grond. Ik draaide me om, om te kijken of ze oke was. Ze staarde geschokt naar Tyler.

Op dat moment dat ik mijn hoofd omdraaide terug naar Tyler, voelde ik een harde klap tegen mijn oog. Ik reageerde gelijk en gaf Tyler een klap terug. Hij viel weer op de grond en ik sprong boven op hem. Ik hoorde overal meisjes gillen en iedereen ging in een grote boog om ons heen staan.

Ik hoorde ook Bella 'Stop' roepen.

Ik hief mijn vuist op en was klaar om hem nog een klap te geven totdat ik werd weggesleurd. Emmet en Jasper hadden me van achter bij mijn armen gegrepen en trokken me mee naar buiten. De woede vloeide nog steeds door mijn lichaam, ik stribbelde tegen want ik was nog lang na niet klaar met die Tyler.

Ik voelde de kou rond mijn lichaam, wat dus bleek dat we buiten waren. Emmet en Jasper probeerde me te kalmeren. Ik ademde in uit, in uit, in uit, totdat ik eindelijk rustig werd. Toen ik mijn gedachten weer op orde had keek ik rond, ze was er niet. '' Waar is Bella?''  
'' Ze staan daar'' en Jasper wees in een richting waar 3 gedaantes stonden. ''Bella was behoorlijk overstuur''

Ik stond op en liep op een snel tempo richting de plek waar Jasper naar toe had gewezen. Ik zag dat Bella in de armen van Rosalie en Alice was.

''Bella?'' Vroeg ik zachtjes. Ze keken alle 3 op. ''Bella, is alles goed met je?''

Ze keek me aan en maakte zich toen los uit de greep van Rosalie en Alice. Ze had tranen in haar ogen. Ze liep naar me toe en pakte mijn hand. ''Ik heb niks, is alles goed met jou?'' Ik knikte. Ik was niet in staat om iets te zeggen. Het feit dat ze tranen in haar ogen had sneed me door mijn hart. Wat is er toch met me aan de hand. Ik heb vaker meisjes zien huilen, waarom doet me dit zoveel?

Ik zag dat Alice, Rosalie, Emmet en Jasper zachtjes wegliepen. Ik pakte Bella's andere hand en streek zachtjes met mijn duim over haar hand. Ze duwde me op een bankje dat naast ons stond. Ze ging naast me zitten en ging langzaam mijn haar vingers over mijn oog.

''Doet het pijn?'' vroeg ze zachtjes. Haar vingers trilde zachtjes. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Mijn huid tintelde van haar aanraking. Ze streek langzaam haar vingers langs mijn wang, en liet een brandende spoor achter. Het was alsof mijn hele lichaam in vuur en vlam stond van haar simpele aanraking.

Ik wilde verdergaan met waar ik was geëindigd. Ik legde mijn handen om haar gezicht en trok het dichter naar de mijne. Langzaam kwamen onze gezichten dichterbij. Bella sloot haar ogen, net zoals ik de mijne sloot. Onze lippen raakte elkaar, en ik voelde een schok van elektriciteit door me heen gaan. Het voelde niet verkeerd, het voelde plezierig. Onze lippen bewogen met elkaar alsof ze 1 waren, en de vonken spatte er vanaf. Ze had zo'n grote aantrekkingskracht op me, dat ik me niet van haar kon wegtrekken. Ik opende mijn mond en voelde haar adem in mijn mond. Het maakte me licht in mijn hoofd. Ze maakte me duizelig… Alweer.

Ze maakte zich los om adem te halen. Mijn ademhaling ging onregelmatig. Ik had mijn handen nog steeds om haar gezicht, en kon ze niet los laten. We staarden elkaar lang in de ogen aan.  
En toen wist ik het. Ik was hopeloos verliefd op Bella!

* * *

**En, wat het het wachten waard? Ik hoop van wel.**

**Ik vind het altijd leuk om te zien hoe jullie raden wat jullie denken dat er in het volgende hoofdstuk gaat gebeuren. Hoe denken jullie dat Bella hierop gaat reageren. Ik heb al zo mijn ideeën.**

**Klik op het vakje hieronder en laat even weten wat jullie ervan vinden.**

**Liefs een hele blije schrijver (A)**


	13. Verliefd

**Jaja, hier ben ik weer. Gaat best in een rap tempo hé?**

**Antwoorden op _ik weer, _; Ik ben een meisje van 17 ik heb geen vriend. Ik woon in het zuiden van Nederland. Ik heb een hele lieve moeder en vader, en 2 oudere zussen. Het zijn iets meer antwoorden dan je vragen maar zo kennen jullie me weer een beetje. De reden waarom ik mijn profiel update is dat ik graag ook privé blijf, maar voor jullie heb ik dat wel over =] En ik vind het ook een beetje zonde van mijn tijd, want die tijd die ik eraan kwijt ben om mijn profiel te updaten, kan ik net zo goed aan mijn verhaal verder gaan.**

**Nog een ander antwoord op je vraag of ik stop nadat Edward en Bella iets hebben; Ik ga niet verklappen of Bella en Edward uberhaupt iets krijgen. Maar wees niet bang, ik ben zeker nog niet van plan om te stoppen. Ik heb een paar super ideeën die ik voor jullie in petto heb. Ik ben ze nu aan het uitwerken (hoewel het misschien pas een paar hoofdstukken verder komt) maar ik heb een precieze beeld in mijn hoofd hoe ik het wil hebben, en als ik het nou niet opschrijf ben ik bang dat ik het vergeet. Dus jullie zijn nog niet van me af hoor =]=]**

**Ik wil jullie again bedanken voor de lieve reacties!!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Onze lippen bewogen als 1. Hij opende zijn mond, smekend om mijn tong. Ik voelde zijn adem in mijn eigen mond.

Ik maakte me los om adem te halen. Hij keek me in mijn ogen aan, met niets anders dan liefde in zijn ogen. _Dit is verkeerd, dit kan niet. Je mag hem je dit niet aan laten doen! _Ik zag het beeld van Lauren voor me, hoe ze bijna instortte en zich wanhopig aan hem vast klampte, en voor ik het wist rende ik weg. Ik rende zo hard ik kon van hem weg. Tranen begonnen over mijn gezicht te lopen.

''BELLA!'' Ik hoorde zijn voetstappen achter me aan.

Ik bleef rennen, en voor het eerst struikelde ik niet over mijn eigen voeten. Ik hoorde zijn voetstappen dichterbij komen en hij haalde me in. Hij ging voor me staan en ik botste tegen hem op.

''Bella? Bella wat is er, heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan?'' Zijn gezicht stond vol bezorgdheid en pijn.

Ik wou me los maken uit zijn greep maar hij hield me vast. Tranen bleven komen. ''Laat me los!'' schreeuwde ik.

Maar hij liet me niet los. Hij hield me strak bij mijn armen vast dat het pijn deed. Hij schudde me heen en weer. Algauw kwamen Emmet, Jasper en Mike. Emmet en Jasper haalde Edward van me af en Mike sloeg zijn armen om me heen. Hij deed zijn jas af en sloeg hem over mijn schouder en liep met me mee naar een taxi die voor de deur stond te wachten. Ik hoorde Edward nog steeds mijn naam roepen maar ik negeerde hem. Ik stapte samen met Mike in de taxi. Hij zei niks, hij hield me alleen maar vast, terwijl ik nog steeds aan het huilen was.

We kwamen aan bij mijn huis en ik wou mijn portemonnee pakken om Mike het geld te geven voor de taxi, toen ik besefte dat ik mijn tasje niet meer had. Mike zag dat ik wat aan het zoeken was vroeg wat ik aan het zoeken was. ''Ik zoek mijn tasje, maar ik kan hem nergens vinden. Je krijgt het geld morgen van me voor de taxi'' tranen rolde nog steeds over mijn wangen.

''Doe niet zo gek, na alles wat er gebeurt is moet ik je wel thuis brengen. Ik hoef niks terug. Ik kan alleen niet geloven wat hij je heeft aangedaan. Alsof hij de rest van de school nog niet genoeg pijn heeft gedaan.'' En hij balde zijn kleine vuisten.

''Dankje Mike… voor alles.''

''Graag gedaan, slaap lekker Bella, en als er iets is moet je me bellen.'' Ik knikte en gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang. Met dat liep ik richting mijn huis.

**EPOV**

We staarden elkaar een tijdje in elkaars ogen, en voordat ik het wist rende ze weg. Ze rende van me weg…alweer! Ik rende haar achterna, ik kon haar niet laten gaan. ''BELLA!''

Ze draaide niet om, ze rende verder. Ik rende harder dan haar en haalde haar in. Ik draaide me om en ging voor haar staan. Ze botste tegen me op en ik sloeg me armen om haar heen, om te zorgen dat ze niet nog een keer van me wegrende.

''Bella? Bella wat is er, heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan?'' De enige vrouw van wie ik hield liep van me weg.

Ze probeerde zich uit mijn greep los te maken maar ik liet haar niet nog een keer gaan. ''Laat me los!'' Riep ze.

En voor de tweede keer vanavond werd ik door Emmet en Jasper weggesleurd. Ze draaide me weg van Bella zodat ik met mijn rug naar haar toe stond en trokken me mee naar de bank. ''Edward waar was je in hemelsnaam mee bezig?'' Jasper staarde me boos aan.

''Ik weet het niet.'' Ik stompte mijn vuist op de bank ''IK WEET HET NIET!'' waar was ik in hemelsnaam mee bezig? Ik wist dat ik haar te stevig had vastgepakt, maar ik kon mijn greep niet losser maken. Ik kon niet weer mijn controle verliezen in haar bijzijn, en zeker niet als ze er zelf bij betrokken is.

Op dat moment zag ik Bella en Mike naar een taxi lopen. Ze had tranen in haar ogen en Mike had zijn armen om haar heen. Ik sprong omhoog en rende zo snel als ik kon naar de taxi. Hoe durft hij zijn armen om haar heen te slaan. Woede vulde mijn hele lichaam. Ik zal die Mike godverdomme ook een lesje leren. Ik riep Bella's naam keer op keer maar ze reageerde niet. Ze liep door zonder ook maar één keer achterom te kijken. Toen ik bijna bij de taxi was reed hij weg. Weg van mij.

Het enige wat ik kon doen was de taxi na staren. Ik hoorde Emmet's en Jasper's voetstappen achter me en kwamen naast me staan.

Ik keek nog steeds naar de richting waar ze naartoe was gegaan '' De enige vrouw waar ik ooit van heb gehouden loopt van me weg. EN IK WEET NIET HOE IK DAAR MEE OM MOET GAAN!'' Schreeuwde ik en ik trapte tegen een prullenbak.

''Houden?'' vroeg Emmet verbaasd.

''Ja Emmet! Ik HOU van haar! Toen ze me kuste voelde ik me heel, ik voelde iets wat ik nog nooit heb gevoeld. Toen ik zag dat Mike haar armen om haar heen had voelde ik niets anders dan woede. Ik vond dat ze bij mij hoorde, in _mijn_ armen en niet in die van Mike. Toen ze van me wegrende deed het pijn in me hart.'' Ik balde mijn vuisten automatisch weer bij het beeld van Bella in Mike's armen.

Jasper sloeg zijn arm om mijn schouder. '' Gaat dit niet meer alleen om de weddenschap?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Die weddenschap kan me niks meer schelen.''

Alice en Rosalie kwamen aanlopen en zagen mijn uitdrukking. ''Wat is er gebeurt'' vroeg Alice geschokt.

Ik zei niks, ik kon alleen maar kijken naar de richting waar ze was verdwenen.

''Edward is verliefd op Bella'' antwoordde Jasper zachtjes.

Alice en Rosalie keken me alle 2 aan. ''Waarom is hij dan zo overstuur?''

''Nadat ze gezoend hadden, is Bella van hem weggerend. Ze is met Mike met een taxi weggegaan.''

Ik sloot het gesprek uit. Ik wilde er niks meer over horen. Haar stem… ik wilde horen dat ze veilig was, ik _moest_ horen dat Mike niks geprobeerd had. Ik pakte mijn telefoon en draaide haar nummer die ik van Rosalie had. Haar telefoon ging over, maar ik hoorde haar ringtone achter me. Ik liep snel naar de plek waar het geluid vandaan kwam en zag dat haar tas er nog lag.

Ik ging zitten en nam het in mijn handen. Ik staarde er een tijdje naar.

''Kom op Edward, we gaan naar huis'' Emmet trok me aan me arm omhoog en leidde me mee naar mijn auto. Ik maakte niet eens een probleem van dat Emmet in mijn auto reed.

''Wat is dat?'' Alice wees naar het tasje in mijn handen.

Ik gaf het aan haar en mompelde ''Bella's''.

Alice nam het tasje aan. We kwamen aan bij mijn huis en ik stapte gelijk uit de auto en liep richting het huis. Ik nam niet de moeite om gedag tegen mijn vrienden te zeggen. Esme en Carlisle lagen al in bed.

Ik liep regelrecht naar mijn slaapkamer en plofte op bed.

De mooiste en beste nacht van mijn leven, was gelijk in mijn slechtste nacht verandert.

**BPOV**

Ik draaide de deur van het slot en liep naar binnen. Mijn moeder kwam naar me toe. ''Wat is er gebeurt?''

Ik liep langs haar naar boven. ''Niks, ik voel me alleen niet zo lekker. Trusten.''

''Kan ik iets voor je doen?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik liep regelrecht naar mijn bed. En voor de zoveelste keer in Forks huilde ik mezelf in slaap.

**EPOV**

De hele nacht had ik slecht geslapen. Ik zag Bella's betraande gezicht de hele tijd voor me, waardoor het voor me onmogelijk was om in slaap te vallen. Ik heb liggen draaien in mijn bed, proberen om te slapen. Als ik dan een uurtje sliep werd ik automatisch weer wakker.

In totaal had ik 4 uur geslapen.

Ik hoorde Rosalie uit bed komen en richting de douche lopen. Ik wachtte totdat ze klaar was en stapte zelf de douche in. Toen ik klaar was stapte ik uit de douche en pakte een handdoek om me af te drogen. Mijn gezicht zag er moe uit van het slaapgebrek. Ik kleedde me aan en pakte een licht ontbijt. Ik kreeg nauwelijks een hap door me keel.

Rosalie was ook al klaar met eten en samen liepen we naar mijn Volvo. Vandaag zou ik Bella onder ogen moeten komen. Wat zou ik tegen haar zeggen? Zou ze iets tegen mij zeggen? En wat zou ik doen als ik Mike tegen zou komen? Ik zou zeker mijn tanden op elkaar moeten houden om hem niet aan te vallen.

De rest van de volgende 3 lessen twijfelde ik over wat ik tegen Bella moest zeggen. Dat het me speet? Dat kon ik toch niet tegen haar zeggen, want het speet me helemaal niet dat ik haar gezoend haar. Het speet me wel dat ik haar zo verdrietig had gemaakt. Misschien zou ik dat wel tegen haar kunnen zeggen. Maar misschien was het niet verstandig om dat weer terug te brengen, misschien zou ze dan wel weer boos op me worden, of nog erger, dat ze zou gaan _huilen_. Dat kon ik niet aan.

De bel ging. Tijd voor lunchpauze.

Ik haalde diep adem voordat ik de aula inliep. Ik keek regelrecht naar onze tafel. Ik zag alleen Emmet, Jasper, Alice en Angela zitten. _Misschien komt ze nog later. Rosalie is er ook nog niet._ Ik schepte mijn dienblad op met eten en liep naar onze tafel. 5 Minuten later kwam Rosalie aan, zonder Bella.

''Waar is ze?'' Vroeg ik zacht aan Alice die naast me zat.

Alice beet op haar lip, ze wist over wie ik het had. '' Ze heeft zich ziek gemeld vandaag. Het spijt me Edward'' en ze pakte mijn handen die nu weer in vuisten gebald waren.

Ik kon toch niet de reden zijn waarom ze niet was komen opdagen? Wou ze me niet meer onder ogen komen? Toen dacht ik aan Leah, een oude vriendin van Rosalie, die was verhuisd naar de andere kant van de stad alleen om mij te vermeiden toen ik het had uitgemaakt. Bella zou toch ook niet verhuizen? Nee! Dat kon ze me niet aandoen. Als ze zou verhuizen zou ik haar achterna komen, haar in laten zien hoe belangrijk ze voor me was.

Maar misschien was ze wel echt ziek? Dat ik niet de reden was van haar afwezigheid. Misschien dat ik na school wel langs haar kon komen, met een bos rozen om het goed te maken. Alhoewel ik wist dat een bos rozen dit gedoe niet goed kon maken. Wat zat ik toch in een kut situatie.

Alice naast me schudde haar hoofd. ''ik denk niet dat het verstandig is om langs te gaan, ze heeft tijd nodig. Rosalie en ik gaan wel langs haar, om te kijken of ze in orde is.''

Hoe kon ze weten wat ik van plan was? Ik had niks hardop gezegd.

Naast me zag ik Alice vriendelijk naar me glimlachen voordat ze zich weer omdraaide naar Jasper.

* * *

**Oehoehoeh, Alice de helderziende. Ja ze blijven nog hetzelfde.**

**Laat me even in julie gedachtes kijken om te weten wat jullie ervan vinden=]**

**'ps; als er trouwens nog vragen zijn, over mij, over het verhaal, aarzel dan zeker niet. Ik zal mijn best doen om te antwoorden =]**


	14. Vriendinnen

**Wow, dankjullie wel voor alle lieve en leuke reacties. Ik vind het echt heerlijk om ze te lezen als ik thuis kom. dat stimuleert me gelijk om weer verder te schrijven, vandaar denk ik dat ik zo snel update.**

**We zijn alweer bij hoofdstuk 14 aangekomen jongens en meisjes;**

* * *

**BPOV**

Mijn moeder maakte me wakker voor school. Ik had mijn wekker al 3 keer uitgeslagen en geprobeerd verder te slapen.

''Bella, liefje. Je moet naar school. Voel je je nog steeds niet goed?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

''Moet ik je ziek melden?''

Ik knikte en duwde mijn gezicht nog verder in mijn kussen.

Ik hoorde mijn moeder uit de kamer uit lopen.

Ik had geen zin om Edward onder ogen te komen vandaag. Ik wist niet wat ik tegen hem moest zeggen, en ik had ook geen zin om uit te leggen waarom ik gister wegrende. Wat moest ik dan zeggen, 'Oh Edward ik ben zo verliefd op je dat ik was weggerend?' Klinkt een beetje raar vind je niet.

Mijn moeder kwam weer terug met een emmer en een beschuitje met kaas. ''ik heb je ziek gemeld, je vader is werken en ik moet zo ook weg. Gaat het lukken alleen? ''

Ik knikte weer.

Ze gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd. ''Oke dan, bel als er iets is. Ik bel in mijn pauze ook even om te kijken hoe het met je is, goed? ''

En ik knikte weer mijn hoofd. Ze gaf me nog een kus en liep toen de kamer uit.

Ik probeerde mijn slaap in te halen die ik de afgelopen nacht niet heb kunnen krijgen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde te slapen.

Het volgende moment hoorde ik mijn telefoon afgaan. Ik had een sms'je ontvangen:

_**Bella!**_

_**Doe de deur alsjeblieft open. We staan beneden.**_

_**Kus Alice en Rosalie**_

Ik keek uit mijn slaapkamerraam, en zag Alice en Rosalie voor mijn raam staan. Ik stapte langzaam uit bed en zag dat ik mijn pyjama aanhad. Mijn moeder had me gister waarschijnlijk omgekleed, want ik wist toch bijna zeker dat ik in mijn galajurk in slaap was gevallen.

Ik had geen zin om naar beneden te gaan, dus ik pakte de sleutels van mijn nachtkastje die naast mijn bed stond, en gooide hem uit de raam. Rosalie ving hem op en ze draaide de deur van het slot. Ik kroop weer terug in mijn bed en trok de dekens over mijn hoofd. _Laat hem er alsjeblieft niet bij zijn. Laat hem er alsjeblieft niet bij zijn. _Ik hoorde ze de trap op lopen en algauw zwaaide mijn slaapkamerdeur open en voelde ik 4 armen om me heen. Alice kroop naast me in bed en Rosalie zat aan de andere kant naast me gehurkt.

Zo zaten we eerst 10 minuten in stilte. Met alleen onze ademhaling die de stilte verbrak. Toen begonnen de tranen weer te lopen. Ik drukte mijn hoofd verder in het kussen.

''Bella, is alles goed?'' Alice's stem was vol bezorgdheid.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, niet in staat om te praten. Als ik nu mijn mond open zou doen om te praten zouden ze zeker de pijn en verdriet in mijn stem horen. Ik wilde niet dat ze wisten dat ik huilde om _hem_.

En zoals gewoonlijk werden mijn wensen weer niet vervuld.

Alice draaide mijn hoofd om zodat ze me recht in mijn ogen aan kon kijken. Toen ze de tranen in mijn ogen zag trok ze me dichter tegen haar borst. Ze fluisterde zachtjes is mijn oor; ''gaat dit allemaal over gisteravond''?

Ik knikte zachtjes. Ze wisten al hoe ik over Edward dacht, en wat ik voor hem voelde. Het had geen nut om te liegen, als ze het al wisten. En aan de andere kant vond ik het wel fijn om er met iemand over te hebben.

''Oh Bella!'' En ze drukte me nog dichter tegen haar aan. Rosalie wreef zachtjes met haar hand over mijn haar. Het was fijn om zulke goede vriendinnen te hebben. ''Waarom ben je gister dan weggerend? We waren zo overstuur, we wisten niet of je het veilig thuis had gehaald. We wiste…''

Ik brak haar af voordat ze me nog meer schuldgevoelens kon geven. ''Het spijt me Alice. Ik wou je nog bellen maar ik was mijn tas kwijt.''

Toen liet me ze iets zien in haar hand. Mijn tasje. ''Edward had hem gister gevonden, nadat hij je geprobeerd had te bellen.''

Ik kromp ineen bij zijn naam.

''Bella, ik zie dat je om mijn broer geeft, misschien wel meer dan ooit ieder ander meisje om hem heeft gedaan. Ik snap het niet. Waarom rende je gister weg?'' Vroeg Rosalie.

''Snap je het dan niet Rosalie, juist dáarom rende ik weg. Ik zie hem overal. Als ik mijn ogen dichtdoe zie ik hem, als ik slaap zie ik hem, als ik naar ieder ander jongen kijk zie ik automatisch hem. Ik wil dit niet. Ik wil niet dat me hart na een maand gebroken word, omdat hij dan toevallig verveeld raakt.''

''Ik zie dat hij van je houd Bella.''

''Misschien voor nou, maar over een maand houdt hij weer van iemand anders.''

Rosalie schudde haar hoofd. ''Ik denk eerlijk gezegd van niet Bella. Dit keer is het anders.''

''Kunnen we alsjeblieft ergens anders over hebben?'' Ik had genoeg van Edward. Hij vulde al teveel tijd in mijn hoofd, om er ook nog over te praten. Het deed teveel pijn.

De tranen kwamen weer terug, ik kon ze niet stoppen. Onze kus van gister spookte door mijn hoofd, de pijn in zijn stem, zijn prachtig gezicht, de manier hoe hij mij vasthield tijdens het dansen. De tranen bleven stromen. Ik lag huilend op bed, met Alice en Rosalie naast me.

_Zie je nou Bella, hij heeft je nog weten te raken. Je wist van te voren waar je aan begon toen je met hem zoende._

Ik huilde non-stop, en al die tijd hielden Alice en Rosalie me vast, zonder iets te zeggen. Ik was zo vermoeiend dat ik in hun armen in slaap was gevallen.

Ik werd wakker van een nat iets op mijn hoofd. Ik deed mijn ogen voorzichtig open, en zag mijn moeder met een nat washandje over mijn voorhoofd gaan. ''Goede avond'' zei ze toen ze zag dat ik mijn ogen open deed. Ze glimlachte.

Ik glimlachte lichtjes terug. Ik keek rond en zag geen Alice en Rosalie meer. Renee zag dat ik ze aan het zoeken was. ''Ze zijn net een kwartier geleden weggegaan. Ze zijn de hele middag bij je gebleven. Het zijn heel goede vriendinnen voor je. Ze hebben een briefje voor je achter gelaten. Ik heb ze zowat de deur uit moeten schuppen'' En ze gaf me een briefje dat naast me op het nachtkastje lag. ''Heb je honger, dan kan ik wel wat klaar maken voor je?''

Toen besefte ik dat ik niet wist hoelang ik geslapen had. Ik keek op mijn wekker. 19.43 uur.

Ik had vandaag een hoop geslapen. Nu zou ik weer de hele avond liggen draaiden en _hem _niet kunnen vergeten.

''Ik heb niet zo'n honger.''

''Je moet iets eten liefje, zal ik anders een kopje soep voor je naar boven brengen. Misschien knap je daar wel van op.''

Misschien zou iets eten toch wel een goed idee zijn, dus ik knikte. Mijn moeder zette de raam een stukje open voor wat frisse lucht en liep naar beneden.

Ik pakte de brief en maakte hem open. Ik herkende het sierlijke handschrift niet, dus het zou dan van Rosalie moeten zijn.

**Lieve Bella.**

**Het spijt ons verschrikkelijk dat we niet bij je konden blijven tot het moment dat je wakker werd. Maar je moeder had ons bijna het huis uitgeschopt, om te zorgen dat we thuis wat zouden eten. Je moeder wou graag voor ons koken, maar we wilden geen gebruik maken van jullie gastvriendelijkheid.**

**We hopen dat je wat bij hebt kunnen slapen, want je zag er verschrikkelijk moe uit. **

**We zorgen dat je er bovenop komt Bella. We komen in het weekend langs om je af te leiden. Als je liever alleen bent in het weekend moet je het zeggen, we begrijpen het wel. We dachten alleen dat je wat gezelschap wou hebben. En natuurlijk zijn Alice, Angela en ik er voor je. Dus als je niks laat weten staan we morgen voor de deur.**

**Het komt goed! We gaan je er bij helpen.**

**Heel veel liefs en knufs **

**Alice en Rosalie**

Wat had ik een geluk met zulke vriendinnen. Ik zou het zeker fijn vinden dat ze langs wilde komen, al zal ik zelf geen goed gezelschap zijn. Ik moest proberen om mijn gedachten af te leiden.

De rest van de avond slaagde ik er niet heel goed in, om mijn gedachten af te leiden.

Nadat ik mijn kom soep had opgegeten, was ik onder de douche gegaan. Mijn haar stond stijf van de haarlak van gister. Wat wel een eeuw leek had ik het er eindelijk uitgespoeld. Met een dik joggingpak om me warm te houden liep ik naar beneden en voegde me bij mijn ouders op de bank. Renee lag tegen Charlie aan en namen samen de hele bank in beslag. Ik krabbelde op een stoel, trok mijn knieën op tot mijn gezicht, sloeg mijn armen om mijn benen en legde mijn hoofd op mijn knieën. Ik heb zo een uurtje gezeten, naar de Tv starend. Maar ik kan je niet vertellen waar de film overging. Het enige wat ik wist, was dat het geen film was van mijn tijd, meer een film uit de jaren '60. Ik vond het onbegrijpelijk dat na al die uren slapen van vanmorgen ik nog slaap had. Ik zei mijn welterusten tegen mijn ouders en krabbelde in bed. Waar ik weer alleen de nacht kon doorbrengen.

**EPOV**

Ik liep te ijsberen door de woonkamer. Alice en Rosalie waren langs Bella gegaan, maar ze waren nu al een aantal uren weg. Ik begon ongeduldig te worden, ik wilde weten hoe het met haar ging. Sinds ik van school was heb ik lopen ijsberen, te ongeduldig om te blijven zitten. Volgens mij werkte ik Emmet en Jasper op hun zenuwen, maar op dit moment waren hun niet het belangrijkste. Nee, Bella was nu het belangrijkste.

''Daar komen ze'' fluisterde Emmet. Hij knikte voorzichtig richting het raam, waar de rode BMW van Rosalie aankwam. Ik wilde naar buiten rennen en vragen wat er was. Of het mijn schuld was dat ze vandaag niet op school was. Mijn benen wilde niet meewerken, ik kreeg ze geen stap vooruit. Wilde ik wel weten dat het mijn schuld was?

Wat als ze niet hetzelfde voelde voor mij, als wat ik voor haar voelde. Hoe zou ik daar mee omgaan?

Alice en Rosalie stapten voorzichtig het huis binnen. Lag het nou aan mij of was iedereen zo voorzichtig? Zelfs Emmet nam niet de moeite om grappen te maken.

Alice en Rosalie gaven een korte knuffel aan hun liefde en gingen toen op de bank zitten naast me. Hun ogen verlieten mijn gezicht nooit. Ik nam niet de moeite naast hun te zitten, of hun aan te kijken.

''Hoe erg is het?'' fluisterde ik. Mijn ogen staarde nog steeds naar mijn schoenen, te bang om hun uitdrukking te zien.

Alice friemelde zachtjes aan een los touwtje van haar truitje en Rosalie nam ook haar tijd om te antwoorden. Was het dan zo erg?

''Ze is eh… ze zit een beetje in een dieptepunt.''

Ik drukte met mijn vingertoppen tegen mijn neusbrug.

''Ze zit er heel erg mee'' ging Rosalie door. '' Ik kan niet zeggen dat ze niet van je houd, want dat doet ze wél.'' En bij die woorden voelde ik een golf van opluchting door mijn hele lichaam. Dat ontglipte Alice niet. Waarom zag ze dan toch ook alles?

''Ik zou maar niet zo blij worden Edward. Ze is bang dat er met haar precies hetzelfde gebeurt als met je andere… relaties. Als je dat tenminste zo kunt noemen'' zei ze er sarcastisch achteraan.

Dat had ik niet verwacht. ''Ze is bang, dat ik haar als een soort tussendoortje zie?''

''Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn, dat je iemand maar als een tussendoortje ziet'' zei Alice zachtjes.

Ik was opgehouden met rondlopen en stond nu voor Alice, mijn benen wijd uit elkaar en mijn armen in mijn zij. ''Dat was anders. Bella is anders. Zo zal ze niet voor mij zijn Alice. Ik zou haar hart niet kunnen breken. Toen ik zag haar huilen brak dat mijn eigen hart. Ik zou haar nooit pijn kunnen doen.''

''Dat weet ik Edward, dat weet ik! Maar het probleem is dat _zíj _dat niet weet.''

''Ik moet het haar duidelijk zien te maken hoe belangrijk ze voor me is.'' Ik nam plaats tussen Alice en Rosalie en stopte mijn hoofd in mijn handen.

Alice pakte mijn linkerhand, en Rosalie mijn andere. ''Misschien moet je Bella even met rust laten. We hebben haar beloofd het weekend langs te komen. Ik denk dat je beter kunt wachten tot maandag, wanneer ze weer op school is.''

Een heel weekend? ''Ik weet niet of ik het zo lang wel vol kan houden'' biechtte ik op. ''en wat als ze maandag weer niet komt''?

''We zullen alles doen wat we kunnen. Geef haar wat tijd Edward. Ze is niet de eerste die er zo aan toe is. Alleen meestal gaan ze in een dieptepunt als je het uitmaakt, en niet wanneer je ze kust.'' Rosalie probeerde er een grapje van te maken.

Het grapje viel alleen verkeerd en ik sprong op mijn voeten, kwaad kijkend naar mijn zus. Emmet sprong gelijk verdedigend voor haar en hield me op afstand. ''Je weet dat ze het niet zo bedoelde, ze geeft evenveel om Bella als jij.''

Hij had waarschijnlijk wel gelijk. Rosalie gaf veel om Bella. Iedereen van mijn vrienden gaf veel om Bella, en ik moest weer degene zijn die het moest verpesten. Was ik dan echt zo erg? Het leek alsof het enige wat ik deed was iedereen zijn of haar leven verwoesten.

* * *

De hele zaterdag zag ik Bella niet. Ik verlangde naar haar aanwezigheid, verlangde naar haar diepe bruine ogen, haar zachte lippen, haar zoete geur, haar blozende wangen.

De zaterdag sleepte zich langzaam voort. Rosalie was de hele dag samen met Alice en Angela bij Bella. Jasper en Emmet deden pogingen om me op te vrolijken, om mijn gedachten van Bella te halen. Elke keer als ik mijn ogen sloot zag ik haar gezicht. Haar bruine haren en ogen, haar blozende wangen…

'_Bzzzzzzz' _mijn telefoon trilde in mijn broekzak.

Ik keek naar de beller en klapte mijn telefoon open. ''Rosalie'' zei ik, niet in staat om echt geïnteresseerd te doen.

''Edward, ik zit nu bij Bella'' automatisch ging ik rechtop zitten en drukte de telefoon dichter tegen mijn oor, alsof ik bang was dat ik iets van het gesprek zou missen. ''Het wordt morgen mooi weer, en we wilde Bella naar ons huis brengen om een duik in het zwembad te nemen. Zodat ze weg was van haar eigen huis en ehh....'' ze viel stil.

''Wat wil je daarmee zeggen, dat ik niet thuis mag zijn morgen?''

''Nee, nee Edward dat bedoelde ik niet. Ze uhm… ze wou je graag zien – nouja, ze zei het niet precies met die woorden, maar we weten dat ze je graag wil zien- Ze weet dat je er morgen ook bent. Ik wilde je even waarschuwen zodat je niet morgen met je mond vol tanden staat als Bella bij ons op de stoep staat.''

Bella kwam hierheen? Ze kwam naar _ons_ huis? Opluchting en plezier ging door mijn lichaam. Ik zou Bella weer zien.

Rosalie ging verder. ''Je moet je niet teveel opdringen, wees rustig met haar, en bouw het langzaam op. Ik weet dat ze van je houd, maar je moet het voorzichtig doen.''

Ik knikte, maar merkte algauw dat ze dat niet kon zien. Ik zat zo in mijn gedachten dat ik niet eens meer in de gaten had dat ik aan de telefoon zat. ''Bedankt Rosalie, voor alles''

''Graag gedaan broertje! We zijn er morgen om een uur of 2. Zie je morgen.''

''Tot morgen'' en ik klapte mijn telefoon dicht.

''Waarom belt Rosie jou wel en mij niet?'' Vroeg Emmet vanuit de woonkamer.

Ik beantwoorde zijn vraag niet. ''Bella komt morgen hierheen'' zei ik zacht. _Bella kwam echt hierheen!_

Jasper haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op. Ik legde het snel uit ''ze gaan hier morgen zwemmen, en Bella komt mee.''

Er kwam een grijns op Emmet's gezicht ''het is al een tijdje geleden dat ik Rosie in een bikini heb gezien'' en hij liet zijn wenkbrauwen op en neer gaan.

''Je bent hopeloos'' zei Jasper lachend tegen Emmet en hij gaf hem een stomp tegen zijn arm. Toen draaide hij zich om naar mij. ''Wat ga je doen?''

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik wist nog niet wat ik ging doen, ik had de hele dag lopen piekeren over wat ik tegen haar moest zeggen. En ik was er nog steeds niet uit. Ik zou er niet over beginnen. Ik zou haar niet vragen waarom ze weg rende. Als ze het wilde zou ze het zelf tegen me zeggen, en zoals Rosalie zei, zou ik me niet aan haar opdringen.

Emmet's gelach verstoorde mijn gedachten. ''Ik kan niet wachten om Bella bij het zwembad te zien, haar kennende zou ze uitglijden en in het water vallen.'' Jasper lachte mee met Emmet en ik kon niet anders dan mee lachen.

Voor het eerst was ik zenuwachtig om een meisje. Altijd was ik zelfverzekerd en wist ik wat ik wel of niet kon doen. Nu had ik geen flauw benul waar ik mee bezig was.

* * *

Het was nu zondag, kwart over 1. Over 3 kwartier zou ze voor me staan, met haar prachtige gezicht. De hele nacht heb ik niet kunnen slapen, te zenuwachtig voor vandaag. Emmet en Jasper waren er al. Rosalie en Alice waren net weggegaan om Bella te halen.

Carlisle en Esme waren werken. Esme werkt voortaan aan oude huizen. Ze knapt ze op en zorgt ervoor dat ze weer woonbaar worden. Daardoor was ze minder vaak thuis.

Het was inderdaad warm buiten. Emmet, Jasper en ik hadden ons al omgekleed in een zwembroek en zaten nu in de keuken. Nouja, hun zaten. Ik was te zenuwachtig om stil te blijven zitten dus liep rondjes door de keuken.

2 uur kwam steeds dichterbij, en ik werd nog zenuwachtiger. Nog een half uur te gaan. Ik wou geen ongemakkelijke situatie tussen Bella en mij. Ik zou mezelf weer zijn, de jongen die ik ook tegen andere meisjes was. De arrogante Edward, de 'charmante' Edward. Als ik dat niet zou doen, zou ik me wanhopig voelen, niet weten wat ik tegen haar moest zeggen. Dus ik zou mijn façade opzetten en de rest vergeten.

Ik besloot om alvast een duik in het zwembad te nemen om mijn gedachten weer op orde te brengen. Ik liep naar het zwembad en dook erin. Het koude water voelde prettig aan op zo'n warme dag. Ik bleef een tijdje onder, zolang ik mijn adem in kon houden. Toen ik naar lucht begon te happen ging ik naar boven. Mijn hoofd werd gelijk verwarmd door de zon. Ik draaide me om naar de deur, en daar stond ze… mijn persoonlijke engel

* * *

**-**

**Vergeet niet een reactie te plaatsen!**


	15. Ik hou van je

**Als eerste wil ik graag even zeggen dat ik jullie zeer dankbaar ben voor alle reacties. Ik krijg er echt een fijn gevoel bij.**

**Het tweede dat ik wil zeggen is dat het me spijt dat het zo lang heeft geduurt, er zijn wat dingen in mijn persoonlijke leven gebeurt die ik op dit moment voorang moet geven. Ik hoop dat jullie dat begrijpen.**

**Ik zal dit verhaal echt niet vergeten, en ik zal nog steeds mijn best doen om zo snel mogelijk te updaten. Ik weet zelf ook hoe vervelend het is om lang op een hoofdstuk te moeten wachten, en ik zal echt proberen dat te voorkomen. Ik hoop dat ik echt kan voorkomen dat er zeker niet meer dan een maand tussen hoofdstukken zitten, maar ik kan jullie helaas niks beloven. Ik kan het alleen proberen.**

**Nou, nu wel weer genoeg gepraat. Ik hoop dat jullie nog weten wat er in het vorige hoofdstuk is gebeurt. Het gaat nu verder met Bella, die nu nog thuis zit(en dus niet al bij het zwembad is)**

* * *

BPOV

Ik kon niet ontkennen dat ik zenuwachtig was. Ik kon ook niet zeggen dat ik een _klein_ beetje zenuwachtig was, want dan zou ik liegen. Ik hoorde Rosalie en Alice de trap opkomen. Mijn moeder was ze heel dankbaar dat ze zo goed voor me gezorgd hadden. Ze was ook blij dat ze me uit het huis sleepten. Ik voelde constant een tweestrijd in mijn gedachten. De verstandigste zei dat ik Edward moest negeren en koste wat het kost vergeten, de slechte zei tegen de verstandigste dat ze haar kop dicht moest houden. Ik wilde Edward heel graag zien. Hij spookte misschien wel vaak door mijn hoofd, maar dat was niet hetzelfde. Ik wilde hem in het écht zien. Ik verlangde naar zijn sterke armen, zijn lippen, zijn stem.

Er werd geklopt op mijn deur. ''Bella?'' kwam de stem van Alice achter de deur.

Ik liep naar de deur en deed hem open. Alice en Rosalie stonden in zomerse jurkjes op me te wachten. Ik lachte, probeerde te doen of ik me normaal voelde. Natuurlijk trapte ze daar niet in, ik was nooit een goede leugenaar geweest. Alice sloeg haar armen om me heen en knuffelde me. Toen ze me net aanraakte, hield ze me gelijk van een afstandje. ''Wat is er in hemelsnaam met jou aan de hand? Je trui is nat van het zweet.'' Zei ze afkeurend.

Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer. Ik wist niet dat ik zó zenuwachtig was. Ik had niet in de gaten dat ik aan het zweten was. '_Nee, natuurlijk niet. Je gedachten waren weer zoals gewoonlijk weer bij Edward' _riep het stemmetje weer.

Alice trok me toen weer in haar armen en fluisterde zacht in mijn oor; '' het komt allemaal goed Bella, je zult zien. Er is niks om je zorgen om te maken.''

Ik haalde diep adem en zei tegen mezelf dat ik me aanstelde, er was niks om bang voor te zijn. Ik glimlachte naar Alice toen ze me losliet.

''Zie je nou wel. Het komt goed. Nou, je kunt wel wat anders aantrekken, want zo kun je niet weg. Maar goed dat ik altijd wat bij heb.'' Ze pakte haar tas en haalde er een jurkje uit, samen met een bikini. ''Trek deze maar aan, hij zal je super staan.''

Zonder er tegen in te gaan pakte ik het jurkje en bikini uit haar handen en liep naar de badkamer om me om te kleden. Ik trok de bikini aan, en bekeek mezelf in de spiegel. Het was –natuurlijk- roze. _Felroze_. Het maakte mijn huid iets bruiner, dat wel. Maar zelfs dan was ik nog spierwit. Op het bikinitopje zaten zilveren kleine diamantjes die schitterde in het licht. Aan het bikinibroekje zat een klein zwart riempje. Ik pakte het jurkje van de stoel die in de badkamer stond en trok hem over mijn hoofd. Ik nam niet de moeite om weer in de spiegel te kijken. Het enige wat ik wist was dat de kleur zwart was, en het jurkje net boven mijn knieën uitkwam.

Ik liep terug naar mijn kamer. Rosalie complimenteerde me en Alice zei dat ze natuurlijk al wist dat dit mij goed zou staan. Alice trok me op een stoel een haalde en klein koffertje uit haar tas. Ze klapte het open en ik zag behoorlijk veel make-up in zo'n mini koffertje. Ik keek haar stomverbaasd aan. '' Alice, waarom zou ik überhaupt make-up dragen als we gaan zwemmen''?

''Het gaat erom hoe je eruit ziet vóórdat je het water ingaat Bella.''

Ze zei het op een manier alsof dat volkomen voor de hand lag.

Gelukkig deed ze er deze keer niet zo heel lang over als met het themafeest. Ze bracht een klein beetje foundation op, wat rouge, en waterproof mascara.

Toen ze klaar was trok ze me van de stoel. ''We kunnen gaan.''

Oh nee, nu was het tijd om hem in de ogen aan te kijken. Niet te geloven dat ik er mee had ingestemd. Tuurlijk - net als wat Rosalie zei- kon ik hem niet voor eeuwig ontlopen. Ik zou hem ooit weer moeten aankijken. Maar ik had op wat meer voorbereidingstijd gehoopt.

Ik keek naar de klok. Half 2. We hadden nog een half uur. Waarom zo'n haast?

Rosalie zag wat ik van plan was en zei, '' je zult hem toch ooit een keer moeten zien Bella. Je kunt het beter zo snel mogelijk hebben gehad. Het komt goed Bells, echt waar!''

Ze zei het zo vol vertrouwen dat ik haar wel moest geloven. Ze had gelijk, het had geen nut om het uit te stellen. Hoe eerder ik het gehad had hoe beter. Ik rechtte mijn rug en liep met Rosalie en Alice mee naar rode auto. Ze zette de muziek op hoog volume en scheurde weg. Niet veel later kwamen we aan bij haar _– zijn_- huis. We stapte het huis in, en automatisch speurde mijn ogen rond de kamer op zoek naar hem. Tot mijn opluchting – en ook teleurstelling- was hij er niet. Altijd weer die tweestrijd. Emmet en Jasper zaten in zwembroek aan de bar van de keuken. We groette ze en Emmet nam me in een van zijn grote berenknuffels.

Iedereen zat op zijn gemak in de keuken, behalve ik. Ik begon weer te zweten, mijn handen waren nat. Ik wiebelde ongemakkelijk op de ene voet naar het andere. Wat was er toch met me aan de hand?

Rosalie kwam naast me staan en fluisterde in mijn oor; ''Neem maar alvast een duik in het zwembad, dan kun je wat afkoelen. We komen er zo aan'' en ze stopte een handdoek in mijn handen.

Misschien had ze gelijk. Als Edward binnen zou komen zou ik er niet bezweet uit willen zien. Ik liep richting de tuin. Speurde voorzichtig de tuin af om te kijken of ik hem niet zag. Als dat het geval zou zijn zou ik gelijk weer omdraaien. Ik zag niemand dus ik trok de schuifdeur open en liep naar buiten. De zon brandde op mijn huid zogauw ik uit het huis was. Ik liep richting een van de ligstoelen die in de tuin aan de rand van het zwembad stonden, en wou daar de handdoek die Rosalie me had gegeven neerleggen.

Midden in mijn weg bleef ik stokstijf staan. Er bewoog iets in het zwembad. Ik draaide me vliegensvlug om en zag Edward in het zwembad staan. Hij lachte zijn scheve glimlach en kwam uit het water naar me toe gelopen. Hij zag er absoluut… ik had er geen woorden voor, er waren geen woorden om te beschrijven hoe hij eruit zag. Mooi. Perfect. Goddelijk. Adembenemend. Ja, dat was hij allemaal. Het leek alsof hij regelrecht uit een modeblad was gelopen. Ik bekeek zijn lichaam dat nog nat was. Zijn spieren, het leek of ze nu nog groter waren geworden sinds de laatste keer dat ik hem had gezien. Zijn natte lichaam, ik voelde de drang in mijn lichaam om zijn biceps aan te raken. Mijn hand over zijn spieren te laten glijden. Zijn armen leken nu nog breder en aanlokkender. Hij was niet zo breed als Emmet. Maar genoeg spieren had hij wel. Ik voelde dat ik ging blozen toen ik besefte waar ik mee bezig was. Ik stond nog steeds naar zijn lichaam te kijken totdat hij zei; ''Bevalt het je?''

Ik bloosde nog meer en keek toen naar zijn gezicht. Ja hoor, daar was die arrogante houding weer. Ik haatte het als hij zo deed. Ik verlangde naar de Edward van het feest. De lieve Edward. De échte Edward. Niet déze Edward.

Ik kon niet ontkennen dat het me beviel. Ik draaide mijn hoofd naar beneden en knikte. Ik zag hem een stap naar voren zetten en ik voelde zijn natte hand onder mijn kin. Hij trok hem omhoog zodat ik hem in de ogen kon kijken. Hij liet de volle kracht van zijn ogen op me los en ik werd duizelig. Ik leunde wat naar voren. Zijn ogen hadden een aantrekkingskracht, die trokken me dichterbij zonder dat ik daar toestemming voor gaf.

Ik werd uit zijn blik verwijderd toen ik de voetstappen van de rest hoorde komen. Ik maakte me los uit zijn greep en draaide me om. Liep nu regelrecht naar de ligstoel en legde de handdoek neer. Ik ging erop liggen en pakte mijn zonnebril. Edward draaide zich ook weer om en sprong in het water. Rosalie en Alice kwamen naast me liggen en Emmet en Jasper sprongen achter Edward het water in.

De rest van de dag ging heel ontspannend. Edward en ik deden alsof er niks aan de hand was. Alsof er niks gebeurt was. Daar was ik blij mee, ik wilde niet over het onderwerp praten. Ik wilde niet uitleggen waarom ik wegrende. Dan wist hij hoe diep de wanhopige liefde die ik voor hem voelde zat. En dat mocht hij nooit komen te weten. Niet als ik hem wou vergeten. Dus ik probeerde normaal te doen. Probeerde niet teveel naar hem te kijken.

Alice en ik lagen de hele dag te zonnen. Rosalie sprong heel af en toe in het water, maar kwam er toen snel weer uit omdat ze het water te koud vond. Edward, Emmet en Jasper waren het meest in het water. Met elkaar worstelen of met een balletje aan het overgooien. Edward kwam soms naast me liggen op een ligbed. En dan praatte we normaal tegen elkaar. Over gewone normale dingen. School, over onze vrienden, ouders, leraren enzovoort. Maar nooit _dat_ onderwerp!

Het was behoorlijk heet, en de zon scheen fel. Ik smeerde me regelmatig in met zonnebrand omdat ik bang was dat ik dan zou verbranden. Ik keek naar het zwembad waar Edward, Emmet en Jasper aan het worstelen waren. Rosalie stond ook in het water, maar sprong er snel uit toen ze te dicht bij haar kwamen. Ik lachte toen Emmet Jasper en Edward kopje onder deed. Toen pakte Edward en Jasper, Emmet terug en grepen hem met zijn 2e. Emmet kon ze makkelijk aan als ze 1 tegen 1 deden, maar hij kon niet tegen hen allebei tegelijk op. Ze leken net op 3 kleine kinderen.

Alice, Rosalie en ik lachten ze uit, omdat ze wel heel erg aan het opscheppen waren. Emmet, Jasper en Edward gingen met hun hoofden bij elkaar staan en praatte zachtjes tegen elkaar. Ze grinnikte, en draaide tegelijk hun hoofden onze kant op. Ze stapte uit het zwembad en rende naar ons toe. Ik begreep totaal niet wat ze gingen doen, maar ik hoorde Alice al gillen. ''Nee Jasper! Niet alweer! Alsjeblieeeeeeeft mijn haren!''

Toen begreep ik wat ze van plan waren. Maar voordat ik weg kon rennen had Edward me al in beide armen en liep richting het zwembad met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. Naast me hoorde ik Alice en Rosalie gillen dat hun haar niet nat mochten worden. Ik hoorde een plons, en toen nog een. Iedereen was in het water behalve Edward en ik.

''Dat ga je mij toch ook niet aandoen?'' Zei ik tegen Edward terwijl ik met mijn ogen knipperde.

Zijn grijns werd groter. Ik worstelde om uit zijn armen te komen. Zonder succes.

We waren bijna bij het zwembad en er druppelde ijskoude druppels op mijn lichaam. De druppels waren afkomstig van zijn natte haren en gezicht. Ook zijn lichaam was koud, in tegenstelling tot de vorige keer dat ik in zijn armen lag.

Ik keek hem in zijn ogen aan. ''Wil je mij er alsjeblieft niet ingooien?''

Hij liep verder zonder iets te zeggen.

''Alsjeblieeeeeeeft'' smeekte ik.

Hij stond stil en leek van zijn stuk gebracht. Hij keek van mijn gezicht naar het water, en toen weer terug. Ik lachte een kleine glimlach om te laten zien dat het een goede keus was, als hij me niet het water in zou gooien.

Hij interpreteerde mijn glimlach verkeerd. Hij dacht vast dat ik de overwinning kon ruiken. Hij liep toen niet meer naar het zwembad. Nee, hij RENDE naar het zwembad. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht. Ik voelde Edward springen en toen voelde ik het ijskoude water om me heen. En het was ook echt ijs, en ijskoud. Rosalie en Alice waren aan het worstelen tegen hun vriendjes en ik stond te klappertanden van de kou. Ik zwom zo snel ik kon terug naar het trapje. Ik was er bijna toen twee stevige armen me terugtrokken en me tegen een van de zwembadmuur drukte met zijn handen aan de zijkant. Vergeleken met het water was hij nu wel warm. ''Waar was je van plan heen te gaan?''

''Terug naar mijn ligstoel, het water is ijskoud.''

Hij drukte zijn lichaam dichter tegen de mijne. Ik voelde zijn warmte over mijn hele lichaam. Hoewel hij niet even warm was als de vorige keer, was hij nu wel warm in het ijskoude water. ''Nu nog steeds koud?'' Vroeg hij met zijn fluwelen stem.

Ik knikte, al was het water niet zo heel koud meer.

Hij sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel en liet zijn hand over mijn rug gaan. Zijn gezicht kwam dichterbij tot zijn mond bij mijn keel was. ''nog steeds?'' Fluisterde hij tegen mijn keel.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik had het nu bloedheet.

Ik voelde zijn mond omdraaien in een glimlach. Hij trok zijn gezicht omhoog en voordat ik het wist, voordat ik het kon tegenhouden waren zijn lippen op de mijne.

Mijn handen grepen zich automatisch in zijn haren. Trok zijn gezicht nog dichter naar de mijne. Ik vergat onze publiek om me heen. Ik kon me alleen nog maar op hem richten. Zijn hete adem vulde mijn mond. Zijn tong ging langzaam over mijn onderste lip.

Ik maakte me los uit zijn greep om adem te halen. Hij stopte niet. Zijn lippen ging naar mijn nek. Hij liet een brandend spoor achter. Hij zette kleine kusjes in mijn nek.

_Dit is verkeerd Bella! Dit is zó verkeerd. Stop nu je het nog kan. Hij gaat je hart breken en dat weet je. Je wilt je niet zo voelen als de vorige keer_ zei de verstandige stem in mijn hoofd.

Ik stopte gelijk toen ik besefte wat ik aan het doen was. Ik maakte me weer los uit zijn greep en zwom zo snel als ik kon naar het rand van het zwembad. Ik klom naar boven en rende richting het huis. Ik kon de omgeving bijna niet meer zien door de tranen in mijn ogen.

''Bella alsjeblieft!'' smeekte hij ''ren nou alsjeblieft niet weer van me weg!''

Ik wilde zo graag naar hem terug, maar het was verkeerd. Het kon gewoon niet!

Doordat ik niet oplette waar ik mijn voeten neerzette struikelde ik. Edward ving me net op voordat ik de grond raakte. Hij draaide me om en nam me in zijn armen. Ik deed pogingen om me los te maken, maar hij wilde me niet loslaten. Ik gaf het op, ik was moe om tegen iets te vechten wat ik zo graag wilde, dus ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen en stopte mijn gezicht in zijn borst.

''Bella, wil je me alsjeblieft vertellen waarom je wegrende?''

Maar ik kon niks uitbrengen. Mijn adem haperde en de tranen bleven stromen. Zijn armen trokken me nog dichter tegen zijn lichaam.

Ik weet niet hoelang we zo hebben gestaan. Hij was de hele tijd stil, en liet me rustig uithuilen. Hij wreef zachtjes met zijn hand over mijn haar, over mijn wang, over mijn rug. Toen ik uiteindelijk mijn adem op orde had keek ik omhoog. Hij keek terug met tedere ogen. Er was niks anders dan liefde te zien.

''Kun je het me nu vertellen?'' Vroeg hij zacht.

Ik haalde diep adem. Ik wou het hem wel vertellen. Ik wou niet dat hij dacht dat ik het niet wilde. Want ik wilde het wel! Ik was alleen bang. Heel bang.

''Edward, ik wil niet zo zijn net als ieder ander meisje die je hebt gehad. Ik wil niet na 1 maand me wanhopig aan je vastklampen omdat ik niet zonder je kan. Ik wil me niet weer zo voelen net als de afgelopen dagen. Het was niet de bedoeling dat ik je terug zoende. De alle 2 keren niet. Maar ik kwam er pas achter wat ik aan het doen was, toen ik het deed. En ik wil het niet Edward, ik wil het niet.'' Tranen stroomde weer over mijn gezicht.

Hij trok me weer terug in zijn armen en legde mijn hoofd tussen zijn borst en handen. ''Isabella, hoe kun je nou in godsnaam denken dat je net als al die andere meisjes bent?'' Hij haalde diep adem, ''Ik hou van je Bella. Je geeft me een gevoel dat ik nog nooit heb gehad, ik wi….''

Ik viel hem in de rede. ''Alsjeblieft, doe dit niet. Je houd niet van me. Misschien nou op dit moment, maar volgende maand denk je er weer anders over. Je moet me geen valse hoop geven. Dat kan ik niet aan.''

Hij legde zijn vinger onder me kin zodat ik hem in zijn groene ogen aan moest kijken. Er zat iets in zijn ogen. Pijn misschien? ''Maar ik meen het! Ik wil niemand anders nu ik jou gevonden heb. Wat je beslissing ook zal zijn, mijn hart zal nu voor altijd bij jou horen. Je zult hem voor de rest van je leven bij je moeten dragen.'' Hij legde zijn beide handen om mijn gezicht en trok hem dichter naar de zijne.

Ik wist wat hij ging doen. Als ik deze keer hem niet zou stoppen, was ik niet in staat om weg te rennen. ''Edward alsjeblieft. Doe me dit niet aan alsjeblieft.''

Hij kneep zijn ogen samen. ''Je gelooft me niet hé?''

Ik zei niks.

''Ik zal je laten zien hoeveel je voor me betekend.'' Hij liet mijn gezicht los en pakte mijn hand. Hij trok me mee naar een witte piano die naast de openhaard in de woonkamer stond. Hij ging op het bankje zitten en trok me naast hem op het bankje.

Hij begon te spelen. Het mooiste muziek dat ik heb gehoord. Zijn vingers gleden over de toetsen. Hij keek me aan zonder de muziek te verbreken. ''Dit heb jij geïnspireerd'' fluisterde hij. En toen begon hij te zingen;

It`s her hair and her eyes today.  
That just simply take me away.  
And the feeling that i`m falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way.  
All the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair.  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes  
and she plays with me,  
sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say.  
'Cause I love her with all that I am.  
And my voice shakes along with my hands.  
Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need.  
And I`m out of my league once again.

It`s a masterful melody  
when she calls out my name to me.  
As the world spins around her,  
she laughs, rolls her eyes.  
And I feel like I`m falling  
but it`s no surprise.  
'Cause I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands.  
'Cause it`s frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i`d rather be here than on land.  
Yes, she`s all that I see and she`s all that I need  
and I`m out of my league once again.

It`s her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away.  
And the feeling that i`m falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way.  
All the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair.  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays with me,  
sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say.  
'Cause I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands.  
'Cause it`s frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I`d rather be here than on land.  
Yes, she`s all that I see and she`s all that I need.  
And I`m out of my league once again.

Hij keek me aan, toen de muziek langzaam tot zijn einde kwam. Ik kon niks uitbrengen. Mijn ogen waren zich weer aan het vullen met tranen. Ik slikte een paar keer om de brok uit mijn keel te krijgen. Hij was gestopt met spelen en nam mijn beide handen in zijn handen. Hij keek me diep in mijn ogen aan en zei, ''Ik wil niemand anders meer dan jou. Alles wat ik net gezongen heb was voor jou, ging over jou. En ik meende het.''

Hij veegde voorzichtig de tranen van mijn wangen. Ik kon me niet meer tegen hem verzetten. Ik had de kracht niet meer om bij hem weg te blijven. Ik was het deze keer die mijn lippen op de zijne drukte. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en mijn handen grepen zijn haar. Edward was voorzichtig en ging langzaam met zijn handen over mijn gezicht. Hoe langer de kus duurde hoe dieper hij erin ging. Vurig drukte we onze lippen op elkaar en ik duwde zijn hoofd dichterbij. Hij had zijn krachtige armen om me heen en trokken me dichter tegen zijn blote borst. Mijn handen gleden over de toetsten van de piano en maakte er een rare melodie mee. Ik maakte me los uit zijn greep om op adem te komen. ''Ik hou van je'' fluisterde ik buiten adem.

* * *

**Dit is het langste hoofdstuk dat ik ooit geschreven heb.**

**Zoals jullie hebben gezien heb ik mijn naam verandert naar complicated love. Vinden jullie dat ik het terug moet veranderen naar The girl from Phoenix?**

**Laat me weten wat je van de titel en hoofdstuk vind.**


	16. Ouders

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful women SM.**_

_**A/N** Eindelijkkkkkkkkkkkk, na 15 hoofdstukken zijn ze eindelijk bij elkaar. Ik hoop dat het het wachten waard was._

_Ik krijg heel veel vragen of dit het eind is, dat ik nu ga stoppen nu Edward en Bella bij elkaar zijn. Nee, ik ga nog zeker niet stoppen._

_Als mensen dit stukje lezen voorat ze aan het verhaal beginnen hadden ze bij het vorig hoofdstuk kunnen zien dat jullie nog lang na niet van me af waren. maar als ze het bij het vorig hoofdstuk niet hebben gelezen typ ik dit waarschijnlijk ook voor jan lul hihi xD_

_dus... ik zal het even duidelijk zeggen._

_**IK GA NOG ZEKER NIET STOPPEN.**_

_hihihihi. _

_Een extra lang hoofdstuk voor jullie deze keer;;;_

**

* * *

**

EPOV

''Ik hou van je'' fluisterde ze

Vlinders werden wild in mijn buik. Het was het beste gevoel dat ik ooit heb gehad.

Bella, die ook van mij hield. De mooiste, liefste, schattigste, perfecte Bella hield ook van mij. Het brak mijn hart toen ze toenstraks weer van me weg rende. Deze keer kon ik haar niet laten gaan. Bella, ze was de enige vrouw die me heel kon maken, maar ze was ook de enige vrouw die me kon breken.

Als ze besloot bij me weg te gaan zou mijn hart in miljoenen stukjes uiteen vallen. Het gevoel dat ze me terugzoende, haar handen door mijn haren haalde, haar gezicht tegen mijn borst, dat was iets wat je niet kon omschrijven. Het was magisch. En alleen zij kon me zo laten voelen.

Ik drukte mijn lippen nog een keer zachtjes op die van haar en nam haar toen in me armen. Toen ze haar kleine armpjes om me heen sloeg, sloeg dat de vlinders in me buik weer op hol. Ze wil bij me blijven. Ze zou niet meer van me weg rennen. Niet te geloven dat ze zich vergeleek met die andere meisjes. Ze was 10x – wat zeg ik?- Miljoenen keer beter. Wat zij met me doet, dat kan niemand anders.

Ik zag over de schouder van Bella Emmet, Rosalie, Alice en Jasper langzaam naar binnen komen. Emmet en Jasper knipoogde alle twee, en Rosalie en Alice straalde.

Ik kon niets anders dan glimlachen. Dit was mijn hemel, met Bella in me armen. Ik voelde me de gelukkigste man op aarde. Bella voelde waarschijnlijk dat ik lachte dus ze volgde mijn blik en zag ze staan, ons aankijkend.

Haar wangen werden vuurrood en ze sloeg haar ogen neer. Ze friemelde met haar handen.

Ik kon het niet aan om niet in haar ogen te kijken. Ik pakte haar handen, die in haar schoot was gevouwen, in een van mijn handen. De andere hand trok haar gezicht op zodat ze me aankeek. Ze keek me terug met haar grote bruine ogen. ''Ik hou ook van jou'' fluisterde ik.

Haar mondhoeken trokken iets omhoog, maar haar wangen waren nog rood. Ik legde haar hoofd tussen mijn borst en hand, terwijl ik met mijn vingers strokend over haar haar ging. Hoe kon deze engel van mij houden? Zo perfect en lief.

Ze zuchtte een diepe zucht en begon zenuwachtig heen en weer te wippen. Ik wilde in haar ogen kijken, ik wilde weten wat haar dwarszat. Waarom ze zo zuchtte, waarom ze zo zenuwachtig was. Deed ik iets verkeerd? Paniek overspoelde me toen ik bedacht dat ze misschien van gedachten was verandert.

Ik trok haar even snel dichter tegen me aan tot ik haar gezicht op dezelfde hoogte als de mijne bracht. Ik zag Rosalie en Alice de handen van hun liefde pakken en ze mee naar de tuin trokken. Ze wisten dat ik wat alleen tijd met Bella wilde. Betere vrienden kon een persoon niet wensen.

Ik keek in haar prachtige chocolade bruine ogen. Ze keken vol met liefde, maar er zat nog iets anders. Ik meende dat ik iets van paniek door haar ogen zag. ''Bella wat is er?''

''Niks''

''Bella'' Ik nam haar gezicht in mijn handen en keek diep in haar ogen. Ik bracht haar gezicht iets dichter. ''Ik wil weten als er wat met je is. Ik wil je gelukkig maken.''

Ze giechelde. ''Stop, _dazzling_ me, Edward.''

''huh… ?''

''Je maakt me duizelig. Als je me zo op die manier aankijkt weet ik niet meer wat ik wou zeggen. Of wat ik wou doen. Het is niet eerlijk om me zo tot een antwoord te dwingen.'' Er kwam een prachtige glimlach op haar gezicht. Haar volle lippen streken over haar gezicht. Als zij er zo perfect uitziet, hoe kan ze er mij dan van beschuldigen dat ik haar duizelig maakte, terwijl zij me met alles kon dwingen als ze zo lachte, als ze me zo aankeek.

''Mijn lief, ik denk dat het eerder andersom is.''

'Pardon?''

Ik lachte. ''Als je me zo aankijkt, met die mooie bruine ogen van je. Je perfecte lippen die omkrullen in de mooiste glimlach die ik ooit heb gezien. Je ogen zo laat knipperen. Je wangen die rood kleuren. Ja, mijn lief, al die dingen maken _mij_ duizelig.''

Haar wangen kleurde weer in de perfect roze kleur. Ik grijnsde breder. ''Je doet het weer.'' Zei ik. ''Maar goed, voordat we over mijn charmes waren begonnen. Waarom zuchtte je nou zo?'' wilde ik weten.

''Ik dacht er gewoon aan hoe dit allemaal heeft kunnen gebeuren.'' Toen ze dit zei ging ik gelijk rechtop zitten en bereidde me voor op het ergste. ''Nee zo bedoelde ik het niet.'' En ze legde haar handen op mijn blote borst, mij nog steeds in de ogen aankijkend. '' Ik vind het fijn. Ik _voelde_ me fijn in je armen. Het is alleen… ik ben bang Edward.'' Ze sloeg haar ogen neer en bleef naar haar handen kijken. Ze drukte haar hoofd tegen mijn borst. Ik probeerde haar aan te kijken maar ze ontweek mijn blik.

''Waar ben je dan bang voor? Je weet toch dat ik je tegen alles zal beschermen.''

''Het is gewoon… ik wil niet dat dit over een maand voorbij is. Ik wil niet dat ik je nog kwijt raak. Ik had… Ik wil niet… Ik…''

Ik onderbrak haar zodat ze kon stoppen met deze onzin. ''Heb je dan helemaal niks gehoord wat ik dan net voor je gezongen heb? Bella, ik _wil_ niemand anders. Nu niet, over een maand niet, over een jaar ook niet. Ik wil bij je blijven. Ik zal bij je blijven zolang jij me dat toelaat. Ik wil het nooit meer horen, dat je jezelf vergelijkt met iemand anders. Want je bent niet net zoals iedereen. Je bent het liefste, knapste, mooiste meisje van de hele wereld. Er komt niemand anders. Niet nu jij mijn hart hebt geraakt. ''

En stroomde weer tranen over haar wangen_. _Shit, heb ik haar weer aan het huilen gemaakt? Ik wilde niet dat ze huilde. Ik wil niet dat ze huilt om _mij_. Voorzichtig veegde ik de tranen van haar wangen. ''Huil alsjeblieft niet, ik kan het niet aan om je te zien huilen.''

Na de laatste tranen hebben weggeveegd drukte ze haar mond zachtjes op die van mij. Dit was mijn perfecte hemel.

* * *

**BPOV**

De hele week van school hadden we vol moeten staan met starende blikken. Edward haalde en bracht me iedere morgen op en van school. Thank God dat mijn vader en moeder die morgen niet thuis waren.

Tussen de lessen liepen we hand-in-hand. In de pauze zaten we naast elkaar met zijn arm om me heen. Bij biologie konden we onze aandacht nergens op houden behalve op elkaar. Oftewel: Edward en ik waren onafscheidelijk. Mijn perfecte week werd alleen verstoord door de hatelijke blikken en ongepaste opmerkingen die ik van ieder meisje kreeg. Het waren vooral Lauren en Jessica die probeerde mijn leven onnodig moeilijk te maken.

''Ik snap niet waarom hij met Bella'' - ze trok een moeilijk gezicht bij het zeggen van mijn naam- ''gaat. Ik bedoel, wat is er nou zo leuk aan haar? Hij is net een god en zij… ze is zo saai. Ik durf te wedden dat ze niet eens met hem naar bed durft. Edward houdt dat nog geen maand vol.''

Het was vrijdag, bijna het einde van de dag. Voor me zaten Jessica en Lauren me belachelijk te maken. Ik had dit soort praatjes de hele week aan moeten horen. Ik _wist_ al dat ik niet naast Edward hoorde, dat hoefde ze er echt niet nog meer in te wrijven. Om een of ander wonder wou Edward bij me blijven.

Ik snapte niet waarom. Er waren zoveel meisjes die mooier waren dan mij. En hij zou ze zeker kunnen krijgen, dus ik snapte niet waarom hij voor mij ging? Iedereen was er zo van overtuigd dat het over een maand over was. Dat Edward het niet langer met me vol kon houden omdat ik zo saai was. En eerlijk gezegd kon ik dat idee ook niet van me afzetten. Hij had me duidelijk gemaakt dat hij me het mooiste meisje en zeker niet saai vond. Maar ik kon het op dat punt niet eens zijn met hem.

Ik dacht aan de eerste dag dat Edward en ik samen door school liepen.

Het was maandag. Het verbaasde me toen hij die morgen voor mijn deur stond. Ik was toen zo blij dat mijn ouders al weg waren en Edward in zijn Volvo niet hadden gezien.

Hij wachtte me op, en vroeg toen ik eindelijk buiten kwam of ik met hem mee wou rijden. Ik stapte in en samen reden we naar school. Ik zag, toen we de parkeerplaats van onze school opreden, gelijk al alle meisjes naar de zilveren Volvo kijken, wachtend op de engel die ieder moment kon uitstappen.

Terwijl ik mijn tas pakte was Edward al uitgestapt en maakte de deur van mijn kant open. Hij pakte mijn tas en hing hem over zijn schouder. Met zijn andere hand pakte hij een van mijn hand en hielp me uit de auto.

Toen ik uit de auto stapte zag ik dat niet alleen de meisjes, maar ook de jongens nu onze kant op staarde. Toen we die dag hand-in-hand door de gangen liepen had ik zoveel boze blikken mijn kant op gekregen van verschillende meisjes. Nou, als blikken konden doden, dan was ik zeker nu al een miljoen keer dood geweest. Edward liep fluitend door de gangen terwijl hij me af en toe even dicht tegen zich aandrukte. Ik bleef al die tijd naar de grond staren.

Meisjes probeerde een praatje met hem te maken als hij langs liep. Probeerde hun lichaam op hem te werpen als ze de kans kregen. Ze gaven het toen wel snel op toen ze zagen dat Edward me niet los liet….

Ik zuchtte, ik was weer terug in het klaslokaal op vrijdag. Ik wilde er helemaal niet aan denken. Het enige wat ik hoopte was dat de blikken zouden minderen.

Ik probeerde de gesprekken uit te sluiten die nog steeds voor me aan de gang waren, die 9 van de 10 keer over mij ging. Ik pakte mijn boeken en stopte ze in mijn tas, terwijl ze zoemer de juffrouw overstemde. Ik haastte me naar de deur – probeerde zoveel mogelijk de starende blikken te ontwijken- waar mijn persoonlijke engel zoals altijd op me stond te wachten.

Er kwam een glimlach op zijn gezicht toen ik naar hem toe kwam lopen. Hij stak zijn hand uit en ik pakte hem maar al te graag. Hij strook even met zijn vinger over mijn wang voordat we naar de parkeerplaats liepen. Edward leek zich totaal niet druk te maken over de starende blikken en liep met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht verder. Maar ik was me _wel_ bewust van de starende blikken. Zoals ik dat al de hele week deed.

Ik had er nog niet met hem over gehad dat ik me niet op me gemak voelde. Ik hield niet van al die aandacht, zeker niet om te weten dat je ieder moment op je bek kon vallen terwijl iedereen naar je keek. Dus ik probeerde me te concentreren op mijn voeten. We liepen in stilte naar buiten, en ook de rit naar zijn huis ging in stilte. Hij parkeerde zijn auto in de garage en deed zoals gewoonlijk de deur voor me open om me uit de auto te helpen. In plaats van mijn hand te pakken en naar binnen te lopen drukte hij me tegen de zijkant van de auto met zijn armen aan ieder zijde van mijn hoofd. Hij drukte zijn lichaam tegen die van mij. Zijn zoete adem kietelde, terwijl hij langzaam zijn lippen tegen mijn nek drukte. Hij gleed met zijn lippen tot aan mijn schouder en toen weer terug naar mijn nek. ''Ik heb je gemist'' zei hij tegen mijn nek.

''Mmmm'' zei ik terug.

Zijn lippen gingen langzaam naar mijn gezicht. Eerst mijn dichte ogen, mijn voorhoofd, het puntje van mijn neus, mijn wangen, mijn mondhoeken, en toen… heel lichtjes op mijn lippen. Normaal zou ik gek worden, als hij zo langzaam ging. Ik zou normaal zijn gezicht al hebben gepakt en mijn lippen tegen zijn lippen hebben gedrukt. Maar vandaag niet, ik kon mijn hoofd er niet bijhouden. De woorden van Lauren spookte de hele tijd door mijn hoofd _'Edward houdt dat nog geen maand vol'_. Misschien zou Edward me na een maand wel beu zijn? Hij kan nu wel zeggen dat dat niet zo is. Maar over een maand denkt hij er misschien wel anders over. Edward voelde dat ik er niet bij was. Het feit dat ik niet terug reageerde zei al genoeg.

''Wat is er lief?'' Vroeg hij terwijl zijn lippen nog steeds heel lichtjes op me mijne zaten. Het voelde bijna alsof zijn lippen er niet waren. Zo licht voelde ze aan. Het was alsof zijn lippen speciaal voor die van mij waren gemaakt.

''Niks om je zorgen over te maken''

''Alles wat jou zorgen maakt, geeft mij ook zorgen.''

Hij pakte mijn hand en leidde me het huis binnen toen ik na een tijdje nog geen antwoord had gegeven. We groetten Esme die in de keuken aan het koken was.

Edward had me nog niet 'officieel' voorgesteld aan zijn ouders. Ik had hem gesmeekt dat niet te doen. Ik had mijn ouders nog niet verteld over Edward en stel nou dan Esme of Carlisle perongeluk iets liet vallen over onze relatie? Dat zou mijn vader een hartaanval bezorgen. Volgens mij merkte Esme echter wel dat er iets aan de hand was tussen ons, maar ze deed haar best niets te laten zien.

Ik kon goed met Esme opschieten . Als Alice, Rosalie, Angela en ik roddelde over mensen op onze school – Vooral Lauren, Jessica, Mike en Tyler waren onze favoriete personen, maar ook over Edward, Emmet en Jasper- deed Esme vrolijk mee.

Forks was klein dus iedereen kende elkaar. Het was leuk om er een soort vriendin bij te hebben, maar ons toch stopte als we te ver gingen. Ze hield ons nog 'onder controle' zoals ze dat altijd noemde. Het probleem was wel dat Edward wilde dat ik hem voorstelde aan mijn ouders als zijn vriendje zodat hij mij ook kon voorstellen aan zijn ouders, maar ik was daar nog niet bepaald klaar voor.

We waren aangekomen bij zijn kamer en hij deed de deur achter zich op slot. Hij trok me mee op bed en sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel. ''Nou, vertel me nu maar wat je dwars zit.''

Mijn hoofd lag op zijn borst, ik hoorde zijn hart regelmatig kloppen. Zijn armen lagen strak om me heen. Zou ik het hem vertellen? Hij zou weten dat ik jaloers was op iedereen die ooit iets met hem heeft gehad. Zou hij boos worden? Ik wist niet zeker of ik het hem wilde vertellen, maar het zat me wel heel erg dwars. Ik besloot dat ik de vragen heel voorzichtig ging stellen, en niet gelijk op de man af te gaan. Ik zuchtte voordat ik antwoord gaf, en formuleerde mijn antwoord eerst voordat ik antwoord gaf. ''Ik hoorde Jessica en Lauren praatten vandaag''

''En?'' Drong hij aan.

Ik voelde me zo opgelaten. Ik wist zeker dat ik aan het blozen was, en mijn hart ging als een razende tekeer. Ik durfde niet verder. Ik schaamde me zo. Ik keek hem niet in de ogen aan, ook toen hij mijn kin omhoog trok ontweek ik zijn blik.

''Bella word je nou rood? Kom op, dit is ondraaglijk. Alsjeblieft vertel het me.''

Ik durfde nog steeds geen antwoord te geven.

''Bella'' zijn toon werd verwijtend en iets scherper. Ik wist dat ik hem ongerust maakte, en dat hij wilde weten wat er in mijn hoofd omging. Hier gaattie dan;

''Alsiknognietmetjenaarbedwil, krijgjedangenoegvanme?'' Ik had de woorden zo snel uitgesproken dat ik niet eens wist of hij het wel had kunnen volgen. Maar ik had het gezegd. Ik wist dat mijn gezicht nu vuurrood was, en ik schaamde me zo diep. Tot mijn boosheid begon hij te lachen. En niet zo'n klein beetje, nee, hij legde zijn hoofd in zijn nek en liet zich volledig gaan.

''Het is niet grappig Edward. Ik zit er heel erg mee''

Hij stopte nog steeds niet met lachen toen hij antwoord gaf. ''Je gaat me toch niet zeggen dat je dáár zorgen over maakt''

Nu werd ik echt boos. Ik had zoveel moeite gedaan om het tegen hem te zeggen en dan lacht hij me gewoon uit. Alsof het belachelijk was dat ik die vraag stelde. ''Ik ben niet zoals al die andere wijven die je zo gemakkelijk in het bed kreeg. Ik weet dat als een jongen een keer seks heeft gehad dat hij meer wil. Daar ben jij het levende bewijs van.'' Ik wilde boos weglopen.

Voor ik het wist lag ik weer terug op het bed met Edward bovenop me.

Hij drukte zich zo op dat ik niet zijn hele gewicht hoefde te dragen. Hij had nog steeds een lichte twinkeling in zijn ogen. Oh, wat hield ik van die ogen. ''Het spijt me dat ik lachte. Maar ik lachte niet om jou, ik lachte om je vraag.'' Hij rolde ons om zodat ik bovenop hem lag. '' Ik weet dat je anders bent dan ieder ander. Daarom houd ik ook zoveel van je. Ja, ik houd van seks. Nee, ik ben er niet verslaafd aan.''

Hij zuchtte. ''Bella, je bent het mooiste wat in mijn leven is overkomen. Ik geef niet om seks omdat het mij plezier geeft. Nee, ik wil degene blij maken. Ik wil dat zij ervan geniet. Als je er nog niet klaar voor bent dan wacht ik op je. Ik _kan_ op je wachten, en ik zal op je wachten. Hoelang dat dan ook mag duren.''

''Iedereen is er zo van overtuigd dat je het niet vol gaat houden. Dat je na een maand weer iemand anders hebt. Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik ze niet geloof. Want ik denk ook dat je over een maand weer iemand anders hebt.''

Hij pakte mijn hoofd tussen zijn handen. ''Ik heb je verteld wat voor gevoel je me geeft. Ik heb je verteld dat ik nog nooit voor iemand zo heb gevoeld, dan wat ik voor jou doe. Ik heb zelfs voor je gezongen, en dan twijfel je nog steeds aan mijn liefde?'' zijn stem werd iets scherper.

''Als iedereen er zo over denkt. Als ik dat honderd keer op een dag moet horen. Hoe kan ik daar nou niet aan gaan twijfelen?''

''Als je me zou geloven zouden we dit gesprek niet eens voeren.''

''Ik weet toch niet wat je tegen je vorige vriendinnetjes hebt gezegd, als je dat zo kunt noemen. Misschien zei je wel precies hetzelfde tegen hen als wat je nu tegen mij zegt.''

Hij kneep zijn ogen samen ''Denk je dat ik tegen je lieg?''

''Misschien niet nu. Op dit moment. Maar je weet niet hoe je er over een maand over denkt. Edward, je moet niets beloven als je niet zeker weet dat je je daaraan kunt houden.''

''Dat doe ik niet. Ik beloof alleen dingen die ik wel zeker weet. En dat zijn de beloftes die ik jou gegeven heb. Want ik wil bij je blijven. Ja, over een maand nog steeds. En ja, over een jaar nog steeds. Ik blijf bij je zolang je me bij je wilt hebben. Maar je zult me toch niet geloven als ik dit tegen je zeg, dus we zullen dit gesprek voort moeten zetten over een maand. En dan zal ik nog precies hetzelfde voor je voelen dan nu. Misschien nog wel sterker, maar zeker niet minder. Dus tijd zal de enige manier zijn om je te overtuigen.''

Tijd stond me wel aan. Als dat maar betekende dat hij bij mij blijft, dan kon hij zoveel tijd krijgen dat hij wil. Ik ruste mijn hoofd op zijn borst. ''Ik hou van je Edward.''

''En vergeet niet dat ik ook van jou hou. Ongelofelijk veel.'' Hij kuste me op mijn haar.

Zo lagen we een tijdje in stilte. Zijn armen gingen op en neer van mijn nek naar mijn heupen, en dan weer terug.

Toen het tijd was om naar huis te gaan liepen we hand-in-hand naar zijn auto. Hij stopte voor ons huis. Hij wou mee uitstappen om mee naar de voordeur te lopen maar ik hield hem tegen. ''Mijn ouders zijn thuis'' siste ik.

Ik had mijn ouders nog niet verteld over die situatie tussen mij en Edward. Ik durfde het ze niet te vertellen. Renee zou hem meteen willen ontmoeten, en Charlie zou Edward met een pistool achtervolgen.

''Wanneer ben je van plan om je ouders te vertellen over ons?''

Dat was iets waar ik zelf nog niet over uit was. Het zou ooit moeten gebeuren, dat wist ik wel, maar ik koos toch voor wat meer voorbereidingstijd. Ik was me al aan het voorbereiden hoe ik hem zou moeten voorstellen. Ik zou gewoon naar binnen kunnen lopen met Edward naast me en zeggen _''pap, mam. Dit is Edward. Mijn vriendje_.''

Maar dat zou waarschijnlijk niet verstandig zijn als Charlie in de buurt was. Hij zou dan zijn pistool bij de hand hebben. Misschien zou ik hem in het openbaar moeten voorstellen. Het liefst in een drukke stad met heel veel getuigen zodat mijn vader geen scène zou schoppen. Maar dan als ik thuis was zou Charlie _mij_ aanvallen. Dat was dus denk ik ook geen goed plan. _Hmm_. Ik zou hem pas voorstellen als ik mijn plan goed en tot in de puntjes had uitgewerkt.

''Ik weet het niet, maar niet nu.''

''Waar ben je bang voor? Of schaam je je voor mij?''

''Doe normaal Edward. Natuurlijk schaam ik me niet voor je. Je zou je voor _mij_ moeten schamen.'' Edward wou er tegen ingaan maar ik negeerde hem. ''Gewoon niet nu oké? We hebben het er wel over.'' Ik zag een gezicht door de gordijnen gluren, maar het was te ver weg om onderscheid te maken of het Renee of Charlie was. Dat betekende gelukkig ook dat ze niet konden zien wie er in de auto zaten.

Ik wou Edward een lichte kus geven maar hij ging dieper in de kus dan ik bedoelde. Hij pakte mijn gezicht tussen zijn handen en kuste me vurig. Ik probeerde me los te maken want ik was nog steeds te figuur die stond te gluren niet vergeten. Als het Charlie zou zijn zou het me niks verbazen als hij een verrekijker zou gebruiken, om te kijken wie er bij me in de auto zat. En dat zou hem een hartaanval bezorgen als hij ons zo zag zien. Dan vreesde ik echt voor Edwards leven.

Zijn lippen gingen naar mijn nek wat mij de kans gaf om te praten. Het was alleen heel moeilijk om me te concentreren. ''Edward, stop. Hmm, nee stop maar niet...Jawel, je moet stoppen. Ze staan te kijken. Edward alsjeblieeeft! '' ik probeerde me te concentreren op mijn woorden, maar ik kan je eerlijk gezegd al niet meer herinneren wat ik had gezegd.

Hij zetten zijn tanden lichtjes in mijn huid en volgde toen met zijn lippen een weg terug naar mijn lippen. ''Wat zei je, mijn lief?''

''Ik… ik…_'' Oh vergeet het._ En ik viel _zijn _lippen aan, sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en drukte me tegen hem aan. Hij lachte tegen mijn lippen en haalde zich vervolgens gemakkelijk uit mijn greep. Hij had waarschijnlijk niet eens in de gaten dat ik al mijn kracht gebruikte.

''Volgens mij zie ik Charlie met een pistool naar buiten lopen.'' Zijn ogen gingen naar onze voordeur.

Ik liet Edward los en draaide met geschokte uitdrukking naar de deur. Mijn ogen speurde de plek af maar ik zag niemand. Ik draaide me terug naar Edward. Volgens mij had ik net een goede grap gemist want hij had een geamuseerde grijns op zijn gezicht. ''Wat?'' vroeg ik toen hij niet serieus werd.

''Je had je gezicht moeten zien.'' En hij lachte nog harder.

Ik keek hem boos aan wat hem nog harder liet lachen. ''Dat was niet grappig Edward. Ik vreesde echt voor ons leven. Edward stop met lachen!''

''Het was wel grappig, en dat weet je zelf ook.'' Hij had nog steeds een geamuseerde blik. Hij perste zijn lippen samen om niet weer terug in zijn lachbui te vallen. ''Ik denk dat je nu echt moet gaan voordat Charlie echt naar buiten komt.'' Hij lachte weer zachtjes en gaf me toen een kus op mijn voorhoofd. ''Ik bel je vanavond voor het slapen.''

Ik stapte uit de auto en zwaaide naar Edward toen hij wegreed. Toen liep ik richting het huis.

Toen ik de woonkamer inkwam stond – zoals verwacht- Charlie voor het raam. En zoals verwacht vroeg hij gelijk wie er bij me in de auto zat. Niet eens een 'goede middag Bella, hoe was je dag?' Hij keek me verdacht aan toen ik zei dat Alice me had weggebracht naar huis. ''Het leek verdacht veel op een jongen'' en zijn ogen vernauwde bij dat idee.

''Ik zal het tegen Alice vertellen dat je haar met een jongen vergelijkt'' mompelde ik.

Charlie gromde wat, maar niet hard genoeg voor mij om te kunnen verstaan wat hij zei.

Renee riep dat we konden eten en we schoven langzaam richting de eettafel. Mijn vader zat normaal aan het hoofd van de tafel, met Renee aan zijn linkerzijde en ik aan zijn rechter.

Deze keer ging hij tegenover Renee zitten dus was de enige plek voor mij aan het hoofd van de tafel. Er hing een ongemakkelijke sfeer. Renee leek hem niet aan te kijken en Charlie was in een opvallend slecht humeur. Ik probeerde mijn eten in stilte op te eten, want als ze ruzie hadden gehad dan wilde ik daar niet tussen zitten.

Hoewel mijn pogingen tot stilte ging niet erg succesvol aangezien Renee zich net iets te enthousiast belangstelling in me toonde. Ze vroeg zelfs over het _gala_, wat nu al twee weken geleden was. Aangezien ik mijn eten niet in stilte kon opeten probeerde ik snel te eten tussen de korte antwoorden die ik aan mijn moeder gaf. Charlie was nooit een man van veel woorden. Maar normaal zei hij wel iets, maar dit keer bleef hij volkomen stil en bleef naar zijn bord kijken.

Ik kreeg medelijden met mijn vader, hoe hij daar zat.

Ik waste mijn bord af en zei zachtjes dat ik boven huiswerk ging maken. Ik vluchtte naar boven voordat ze me tegen konden houden en nam een snelle douche. Toen ik de kraan uitzette hoorde ik mijn moeder schreeuwen. Ik kromp ineen van de stem van mijn vader.

Hij had zichzelf altijd enigszins in controle, als je moest nagaan wat voor ideeën Renee had. Voor mij was het vaak moeilijk om niet over de rooie te gaan als ze zichzelf weer in een van haar belachelijke ideeën wierp. Maar Charlie wist zich vaak nog te beheersen. Ik kleedde me snel in een joggingbroek en truitje en pakte mijn telefoon. Ik draaide het nummer van de enige persoon die ik op dit moment wilde horen. Beneden ging het geschreeuw verder.

''Kon je me niet missen. Ik zei toch dat ik je zou bellen'' Edwards stem vol humor. Ik hoorde een hoop gelach en stemmen op de achtergrond.

''Edward'' meer dan dat kon ik niet meer uitbrengen. Ik merkte dat de tranen weer waren gaan stromen, en mijn stem niet meer dan een gefluister was.

''Bella, wat is er? Is er iets? Moet ik naar je toe komen?'' Bij het horen van mijn stem, was zijn stem nu vol ongerustheid. Alle humor van toenet was nu totaal verdwenen. De stemmen verdwenen ook langzaam.

''Ik denk niet dat het verstandig is dat je nu hierheen komt'' mijn vader was al in een slecht humeur, en als hij Edward nou zou zien terwijl hij mij boven op mijn slaapkamer aan het troosten was, dan zou de bom helemaal losbarsten.

''Wat? Zijn ze erachter gekomen? Van ons? Het spijt me Bella, ik had je moeten laten gaan in de auto. Het spijt me''

''Nee, ze weten nog van niets. Mijn ouders hebben ruzie. En… ik kan er niet tegen. Ik hoor ze hier boven schreeuwen. Ik wil niet dat ze gaan scheiden Edward.'' Ik smeekte hem alsof hij ervoor kon zorgen dat ze bij elkaar bleven.

''Bella het komt goed. Misschien is het morgen weer over. Het hoeft niet per se dat ze gaan scheiden. Ssst, stil maar. Het komt goed. Weet je het zeker dat ik niet langs moet komen?''

Misschien stelde ik me inderdaad gewoon aan. Na één ruzie hoefde niet te betekenen dat ze gingen scheiden. Ze waren al zolang bij elkaar. ''Mijn vader staat nu op het punt om zijn zelfbeheersing te verliezen. En als jij nu voor de deur staat zou dat het proces alleen maar versnellen.'' Ik probeerde mijn tranen enigszins weg te vegen, maar ze bleven stromen.

''Moet ik Rosalie anders sturen. Ik kan het niet aan om te weten dat je daar nu in je eentje zit. Ik wil je troosten en je in me armen hebben. Is er dan niets wat ik voor je kan doen?'' Smeekte hij.

''Het is goed Edward. Zou je… zou je alleen tegen me willen praten? Ik ben nu al rustiger door het horen van je stem. Zou je nog iets langer tegen me kunnen praten?''

''Tuurlijk lief. Ik praat tegen je zolang je dat wilt.''

We praatten door het geschreeuw van mijn ouders heen. Hij stelde me gerust met zijn woorden, en ik voelde me wat rustiger. Ik kromp ineen toen ik de boze voetstappen van mijn vader hoorde en het dichtslaan van de voordeur. Toen ik gaapte hoorde ik aan de andere kant het nummer die hij voor me had gezongen toen hij voor het eerst had gezegd dat hij van me hield. Hij zei dat hij zou blijven zingen totdat ik in slaap zou vallen. Toen hij begon te zingen duurde het niet lang voordat mijn ogen dicht vielen en mijn dromen zich vulde met prachtige melodieën.

**EPOV.**

Nadat ik Bella naar huis had gebracht, reed ik door naar Emmet's huis. Zijn moeder Maria deed open. Zoals gewoonlijk kon ik doorlopen naar Emmet's kamer. Emmet en Jasper zaten op de playstation. Ik liep naar binnen en zag dat ze 'Prince of Persia; Warrior within' aan het spelen waren. Ze keken alle twee op toen ik op zijn bed ging zitten.

''Heey Eddie. We komen niet verder man. Probeer jij effe dan ga ik nog wat drinken halen.'' Emmet gaf me de controller aan en liep naar beneden.

Ik ging naast Jasper op de grond zitten. ''Waar is Alice?'' vroeg ik hem.

''Ze zit met Angela op haar kamer. Volgens mij heeft Angela een nieuwe vriend. '' hij richtte zijn aandacht weer op het scherm. ''Ja daar komen we niet verder.''

Ik probeerde vijanden dood te maken en moest tegelijkertijd een meisje beschermen. Doordat Emmet binnenkwam werd ik afgeleid. Ik wist mezelf nog net op tijd te beschermen maar iemand wist het meisje dood te maken. Ik moest weer helemaal opnieuw beginnen.

''Het zijn altijd de meisjes die het verpesten hé?'' Lachte Emmet. ''Nu is het weer mijn beurt''

En zo ging het een tijdje door totdat mijn telefoon afging. Ik keek naar de beller en zag dat Bella belde. Ik lachte zachtjes in mezelf. Ze miste me vast net zo erg als dat ik haar miste. ''Kon je me niet missen. Ik zei toch dat ik je zou bellen''

''Edward'' haar stem klonk gebroken. Het was niet meer dan een gefluister en je hoorde aan haar stem dat ze had gehuild. Ik raakte gelijk in paniek.

''Bella, wat is er? Is er iets? Moet ik naar je toe komen?'' Emmet en Jasper waren nog aan het lachen dus ik liep de kamer uit en ijsbeerde over de stille gang.

''Ik denk niet dat het verstandig is dat je nu hierheen komt'' Oh nee. Ze hadden ons gezien in de auto. Ik had het voor haar verpest. Wat zou haar straf zijn? Dat ze me niet meer mocht zien? Nee, dat kon ik niet laten gebeuren. Ik zou een manier vinden om haar te blijven zien.

''Wat? Zijn ze erachter gekomen? Van ons? Het spijt me Bella, ik had je moeten laten gaan in de auto. Het spijt me'' ik had zo'n spijt dat ik haar niet gewoon een klein kusje had gegeven en haar naar binnen had laten gaan. Ik dacht dat ze altijd overdreef.

''Nee, ze weten nog van niets.'' Een golf van opluchting ging door me heen. ''Mijn ouders hebben ruzie. En… ik kan er niet tegen. Ik hoor ze hier boven schreeuwen. Ik wil niet dat ze gaan scheiden Edward.'' Ze smeekte me. Het deed me zoveel pijn om haar horen smeken.

''Bella het komt goed. Misschien is het morgen weer over. Het hoeft niet perse dat ze gaan scheiden. Ssst, stil maar. Het komt goed. Weet je het zeker dat ik niet langs moet komen?''

''Mijn vader staat nu op het punt om zijn zelfbeheersing te verliezen. En als jij nu voor de deur staat zou dat het proces alleen maar versnellen.'' Ze was nog steeds aan het snikken aan de andere kant van de telefoon. Het deed me pijn om te weten dat ze daar nu in haar eentje aan het huilen was. Ik wilde bij haar zijn. Haar in me armen hebben. Haar kunnen vertellen dat alles goed komt. Ik wilde niet dat ze daar in haar eentje zat.

''Moet ik Rosalie anders sturen. Ik kan het niet aan om te weten dat je daar nu in je eentje zit. Ik wil je troosten en je in me armen hebben. Is er dan niets wat ik voor je kan doen?'' Nu was ik degene die aan het smeken was. Het enige wat ik wilde was haar gelukkig maken.

''Het is goed Edward. Zou je… zou je alleen tegen me willen praten? Ik ben nu al rustiger door het horen van je stem. Zou je nog iets langer tegen me kunnen praten?''

''Tuurlijk lief. Ik praat tegen je zolang je dat wilt.''

Ik hoorde aan de andere kant van de lijn het geschreeuw van haar ouders. Het deed me pijn om te weten hoeveel pijn het haar doet om er tussen in te moeten zitten. Ik probeerde haar gerust te stellen en te zeggen dat alles goed zou komen. Na een tijdje hoorde ik aan haar stem dat ze moe begon te worden. Toen ze gaapte zei ik tegen haar dat ze haar ogen dicht moest doen.

Ik zong het nummer hoe ik me voelde als ik naar haar keek. Dat was het moment dat ze er van overtuigd was dat ik van haar hield. Ik wist niet wanneer ze in slaap was gevallen want het bleef doodstil aan de andere kant. Dus ik bleef het nummer keer op keer zingen. Ik schrok van de stem van haar vader die de kamer inkwam. Ik hing snel op en hoopte maar dat hij niet had gezien dat ze mij had gebelt. Ik bleef nog een tijdje doodstil in de gang staan voordat ik terug naar de kamer van Emmet liep. Ik zag dat ze verder waren gekomen in het spel. Ik bleef de hele avond piekeren over Bella. Hoe graag ik haar zou willen bellen om haar stem te horen. Het kon niet, nog niet. Ik zou het nog een paar uur vol moeten houden en dan kwam alles goed.

Toen ik de volgende morgen wakker werd was het eerste wat ik deed was Bella bellen. Ik pakte niet mijn eigen telefoon maar die van Rosalie. Ik probeerde zo voorzichtig mogelijk te zijn want ik wilde haar niet in de problemen brengen. Ik draaide haar nummer die ik nu onderhand uit me hoofd kende. Ze nam na 3 keer overgaan op. Ze klonk moe.

''Rosalie?'' Zei ze voorzichtig.

''Hey lief, met Edward. Hoe gaat het met je? Ik heb je hopelijk niet wakker gebelt?''

Haar stem klonk vrolijker toen ze me stem hoorde. ''Oh Edward. Nee, je hebt me niet wakker gebelt. Ik lag wat te piekeren op bed. Waarom bel je met Rosalie's telefoon?''

''Ik dacht dat als je vader zag dat ik belde dat je problemen zou krijgen. Dus was gewoon voorzichtig. Kom je vandaag langs? Ik heb je gemist.''

Het was even stil aan de telefoon. ''Ja ik kom straks. Ik ga eerst even douchen en wachten totdat mijn vader weg is. Hij houdt me constant in de gaten. Ik moet nu ophangen oke? Ik zie je straks.''

Ik zuchtte. Het was altijd moeilijk om afscheid te nemen van haar. ''Ik hou van je.''

''Ik ook van jou.'' Toen hing ze de telefoon op.

* * *

_oeeeeeeeeeeeh wat romantisch._ _Ik wil ook de mensen die in mijn privé inbox mailtjes sturen over hoe leuk ze mijn verhaal vinden ook heeel erg bedanken. Ik heb niet de tijd om ze allemaal te beantwoorden, dus vandaar dat ik het even hier doe._

_Ik waardeer het echt!!_

_People, people, revieuws pleaseeeeeeeee?_


	17. Uit eten

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**_

_**A/N** Voor de mensen die het nog niet gezien hebben, ik heb mijn profiel ge-update. Ik heb er niet een heel lang verhaal van gemaakt, want als ik dat wel had gedaan, dan had ik waarschijnlijk niet de tijd gehad om vandaag het hoofdstuk te updaten._

_Ik ben zo trots op, dat iemand mijn verhaal zo leuk vond dat zij het wou vertalen. Een groot applaus voor **Yoro-chan**._

_Voor de mensen die goed Frans kunnen, laat ook daar even een reactie achter. Het hoeft niet persee in het Frans, ze kan ook Nederlands=] Je kan haar profiel vinden op mijn profiel._

_Ik heb ook wat titelwijzegingen gedaan. De normale hoofdstuk 1, hoofdstuk 2 enzovoort, vond ik niet leuk. Ik heb ieder hoofdstuk zijn eigen titel gegeven._

_Nu even weer naar het verhaal, en even voor de duidelijkheid; Edward en Bella zijn nu 3 weken samen._

* * *

**BPOV.**

Mijn vader hield me constant in de gaten. Ik had de afgelopen nachten slecht kunnen slapen en hoorde hem om het uur kijken of ik nog in bed lag. Ik was blij dat Edward iedere keer Rosalie's telefoon belde. Nu Charlie toch al zo onzinnig bezig was, zou hij het vast niet erg vinden om mijn telefoon te checken.

Ik was echt als de dood dat ze zouden scheiden. Dat zouden ze me toch niet aan kunnen doen? Waar zou ik dan blijven. Ze konden me niet dwingen om tussen hun te kiezen. Ofwel?

Ze hadden de afgelopen week vaker ruzie gehad, en gister nacht was het weer zover.

Ik duwde de gedachten weg, ik wilde er niet meer over nadenken. Edward had gezegd dat alles goed zou komen. Ik moest hem geloven. Ik verlangde alweer naar de tijd dat ik hem kon zien.

Toen ik snel een douche had genomen liep ik stilletjes naar beneden. Mijn moeder zat aan de eettafel. Ze zat slapeloos met een kop koffie in haar handen. Mijn vader was nergens te bekennen.

''Morgen'' zei ik. Ik denk dat 'goede morgen' niet echt van pas zou komen.

Ze keek op van haar koffie, glimlachte even lichtjes en keek toen weer terug. Het deed me pijn om te zien hoe ongelukkig ze was.

Ik ging tegenover haar zitten. We zaten een tijdje in stilte. Ze zei niks en ze keek me zelfs niet eens aan. Ik kon het niet aan om haar zo te zien. Het was teveel voor me, ik moest hier vandaan zien te komen. ''Ik ga naar Rosalie'' zei ik snel terwijl ik mijn jas van de kapstok trok en snel naar buiten liep. Ik wilde niet wachten op haar antwoord. Ik ging snel in de auto zitten en reed weg.

Ik wilde zo snel mogelijk naar Edward. Ik had zijn beschermende armen nodig. Ik verlangde naar zijn aanwezigheid.

Was dit verkeerd om te denken? Stel dat het ooit over zou gaan tussen ons, ik zou niet teveel op hem moeten rekenen. Ik zou mijn problemen zelf op moeten lossen. Hij mocht niet te belangrijk voor me worden.

Mijn auto reed trager, terwijl ik langzaam mijn voet van het gaspedaal haalde. Was het zo verkeerd om naar hem te verlangen?

Uiteindelijk stond ik stil langs de weg. Mijn hoofd op het stuur. Ik wilde niets liever dan hem nu bij me hebben, zijn zoete geur, zijn sterke armen, zijn lippen. Het was niet goed om hem zo graag te willen, terwijl ik geen zekerheid had dat hij bij me kon blijven. Waarom was hij niet net als ieder andere jongen. Die _geen_ playboy was. Die _geen_ duizenden meisjes voor mij had gehad. Die een langere relatie vol kon houden. Waarom kon hij dat niet zijn?

Ik startte mijn auto. Ik kon het niet langer uithouden. Ik moest hem zien. Moest hem voelen. En dus reed ik de bekende weg op naar het prachtige witte huis. Het gebrul van mijn pick-up verbrak de stilte die hier rondhing. Het enige geluid wat je hier hoorde was het zachte geruis van het kleine riviertje verderop.

En volgens mij hoorde je het gebrul zelfs binnen want toen ik net stilstond stond Edward al naast me de deur openhouden. Hij haalde me voorzichtig uit de auto en trok me in zijn armen. Ik duwde mijn gezicht in zijn borst. Ademde voorzichtig in, ik relaxte bij het ruiken van zijn geur. Dat was als bewijs dat hij hier nog steeds was. Voor mij.

We zeiden een tijdje niks, maar hielden elkaar alleen maar vast. Ik wilde niet huilen, niet alweer. Het leek ook alsof al mijn tranen op waren. Hoewel ik een brok in mijn keel had, stroomde er voor deze keer geen tranen over mijn wangen.

Hij nam mijn gezicht in zijn warme handen, en keek me onderzoekend aan. Zijn ogen bleven in mijn ogen haken, en we konden allebei niet wegkijken. Ik wilde zijn lippen. Ik moest zijn lippen hebben. Dus ging ik op mijn tenen staan en drukte mijn lippen langzaam tegen zijn lippen. Hij kuste me teder. Streelde zachtjes met een van zijn handen over mijn gezicht, over mijn haren. De andere hand hield me dicht bij hem.

Uiteindelijk liet hij me los. Pakte mijn handen en liep langzaam richting het huis. ''gaat het? Je ziet er moe uit''

Ik glimlachte lichtjes. ''Zo voel ik me ook.''

''Het spijt me dat ik niet de hele nacht bij je heb kunnen blijven. Ik wou de hele avond aan de telefoon blijven, maar je vader kwam binnen. Ik wilde je niet nog meer problemen geven.''

Ik pakte zijn hand nog steviger vast en ging dichter naast hem lopen. ''Het is goed. Ik sliep toch de rest van de avond. En trouwens je hebt je eigen nachtrust ook nodig.''

''Dat is niet belangrijk. Het is niet nodig''

Ik stopte met lopen, draaide me naar hem toe en lachte. ''Dat betwijfel ik. Als je je nachtrust niet had gehad, was je niet in staat geweest dit te doen.'' En ik kuste hem opnieuw, met meer overtuiging dan de vorige kus. Mijn handen gingen door zijn haar. Grepen een handvol en drukte zijn gezicht dichter naar die van mij. Hij lachte zachtjes tegen mijn lippen. Hij haalde ons met gemak uit elkaar.

''Misschien heb je gelijk. Maar ik denk dat ik daar wel energie voor vrijmaak.'' Hij glimlachte sluw voordat hij me weer meetrok naar zijn huis.

We liepen naar binnen maar er was niemand te bekennen. ''Waar is iedereen?''

''Carlisle en Esme zijn er een dagje uit samen en Rosalie is bij Emmet natuurlijk.''

Er kwam een overheerlijke geur uit de keuken. Ik volgde mijn neus en zag dat er een pan stond te pruttelen op het vuur. Ik kreeg gelijk honger.

Edward kwam achter me staan en legde zijn handen op mijn schouders, ''Ik wilde je verassen. Ik dacht dat je wel honger zou hebben.''

''Oh Edward! Het ruikt echt heerlijk.''

Hij lachte. Ik nam mijn plaats aan de bar en keek toe hoe hij verder kookte. Ik vroeg nog wat het was, maar hij wilde dat ik het eerst proefde. Hij was bang dat ik vooroordelen zou hebben over het eten.

Ik betwijfelde of het me uitmaakte wat het was als het al zo overheerlijk rook. Ik was altijd een beetje kieskeurig met eten, vooral met het eten van insecten of vis. Zolang er niks open gekraakt hoeft te worden, geen ogen die me aanstaarde vond ik het best. Ik wachtte geduldig af, hoewel mijn maag met de minuut harder begon te rommelen.

Hij haalde eindelijk de pan van het vuur, schepte het netjes op een bord en zette het voor me neer.

Er lagen kleine stukjes vlees op het bord, met champignons. Zelfs de champignons zagen er goed uit. Ik nam er eentje en liet de smaak mijn mond vullen.

Edward keek precies naar elke beweging die ik maakte. Hij glimlachte ietsjes toen ik het stukje vlees in mijn mond deed. Het was verrukkelijk. Het smaakte naar kip – hoewel het er niet zo uitzag. Hij was werkelijk echt de perfecte man. Knap, lief en kon ook nog eens geweldig koken. '' Ik wist niet dat kip _zó_ lekker kon zijn. Het is geweldig.''

''Bella'' hij lachte. ''Het is geen kip''

''Wat is het dan?'' zei ik terwijl ik nog een stukje ''kip'' in mijn mond stopte.

Hij grijnsde steeds breder. ''Lieve Bella, wat je daar nu in je mond stopt is een krekel''

Ik spuugde het eten uit over de bar, wat hem nog harder liet lachen. krekel? Hij heeft me een krekel laten eten? EEN FUCKING KREKEL! Gatver, gatver, gatver.

''Ik zei toch dat je het eerst moest proeven voordat ik je vertelde wat het was'' zei hij tussen zijn lachen door.

Ik vouwde mijn armen voor mijn borst. Ik vond er in hemelsnaam niks, maar dan verdomme ook helemaal niks grappigs aan.

Toen hij – eindelijk- opgehouden was met lachen durfde hij me ook nog eens te vertellen dat ik de rest op moest eten.

''Ik dacht het niet hé Eddie'' hij haatte het als ik die naam gebruikte.

''Stel je niet aan. Je vond het net toch lekker? Ik snap niet waarom je nu moeilijk doet.''

''Omdat je me een fucking insect hebt laten eten.'' Toen kreeg ik een geweldig plannetje. Ik glimlachte verleidelijk naar hem. ''Als je wilt dat ik mijn bord leeg eet, dan moet jij eerst ervan eten.''

Hij pakte zonder nadenken een stukje van mijn bord en stopte het in zijn mond. Terwijl hij het kauwde bleef hij naar me glimlachen. Ik staarde hem met open mond aan. Hij zit een krekel te eten, en nog steeds glimlacht hij? Uhg opschepper.

Hij opende zijn mond om te laten zien dat hij klaar was. ''Ik ga je toch niks voorschotelen als ik het zelf nooit gegeten heb. Ik heb vaker zulke dingen gegeten'' Hij schoof het bord dichter naar me toe en knipoogde. Yeah, nu moet ik me aan _mijn_ deel van de afspraak houden.

Ik deed mijn ogen dicht, nam een stukje op mijn vork en stopte het in mijn mond. Het smaakte echt niet verkeerd, maar het was gewoon het idee dat ik nu een insect aan het eten was. Die gedachte gaf me kippenvel op mijn armen.

Ik deed net of ik het doorslikte. Ik glimlachte naar hem terwijl ik naar hem toeliep. Hij spreidde zijn armen voor me, en ik liet me maar al te graag omarmen. Ik ging op mijn tenen staan op hem te kussen. Ik opende mijn mond en zo deed hij. Wat hij niet verwachte was dat ik de krekel die ik ''opgegeten'' had met mijn tong in zijn mond duwde.

Hij hoestte en spuugde het uit. Ik keek hem met een zelfvoldane glimlach. ''Payback sucks huh?''

''Oke, nu je mij gevoert heb, is het nu mijn buurt om jou te voeren.'' Hij stopte een krekel tussen zijn tanden en drukte toen zijn lippen op die van mij.

Oke ik weet het, het is een beetje raar om zo met je vriendje te zoenen, maar hey, als ik zo de lippen van Edward kon proeven, dan nam ik dat maar al te graag. En trouwens, met die kus liet hij me zelfs vergeten wat er in mijn mond zat, wat waarschijnlijk ook zijn bedoeling was geweest.

We waren een beetje aan het spelen met het eten, en ik eindige op de keukentafel met het toetje –aardbeien met slagroom- op mijn navel. Vraag met niet hoe ik hier in hemelsnaam terecht ben gekomen, want ik kan het zelf niet eens herinneren.

Hij gleed met zijn tong om mijn navel. Ik giechelde want het kietelde. Hij zette zijn tanden zachtjes in mijn buik wat me kippenvel bezorgde. Zijn handen maakte een weg naar boven terwijl hij zijn lippen keer op keer tegen mijn lichaam drukte.

Zijn handen gingen nog verder naar boven en opeens sprong hij naast me op de bar en drukte zijn lichaam tegen die van mij. Hij kuste me gelijk verder. Zijn handen streelde mijn lichaam. Ik wist wat hij van plan was. Hij wou datgene doen waar ik nog niet klaar voor was.

Ik legde mijn handen op zijn borst en duwde hem zachtjes weg. Hij keek me vragend aan. ''Edward stop'' zei ik buiten adem, ''ik wil dit nog niet.''

Hij kuste me nog een keer, en heel even was ik bang dat hij niet naar me luisterde. Toen hij zich terugtrok keek hij me aan en er zat een glimlach op zijn prachtige gezicht. Hij sprong van de bar en nam me in bruidsstijl in zijn armen. Hij ging op de bank zitten en trok me op zijn schoot. ''Dus'' begon hij, ''welke film wil je kijken?''

Ik stond even met me mond vol tanden. Het was raar hoe ons ''gesprek'' in een keer een andere draai had gekregen. ''eh'' stamelde ik.

Hij lachte en liep naar de kast naast de Tv en pakte er een Dvd uit. Toen hij hem in de dvd-speler had gezet ging hij op de bank liggen en trok me weer bovenop zich. Hij sloot zijn armen om me en zo waren we _Transformers_ aan het kijken. Edward wist hoe erg ik van die film hield, vooral de zin 'Ik ben zo terug.'

We hadden de afgelopen 2 weken die film wel meer dan 1 keer gezien. Edward snapte niet wat ik er zo leuk aan vond. Hij smeekte me zelfs of ik een andere film wilde opzetten toen ik voor de derde keer de film op wou zetten.

We waren nog geen 5 minuten aan het kijken voordat Rosalie en Emmet binnenkwamen. Ze nestelde zich op de bank naast ons en keken de film mee.

_Bzzzzzzzzz_ Edwards telefoon trilde in zijn broekzak.

Hij moest even verschuiven om zijn telefoon te pakken en klapte hem open. ''Jasper'' zei hij. Het was even stil, ''lijkt me een strak plan(…)ja,(…)we zien jullie over een kwartiertje(…)goed, tot dan'' en hij klapte zijn telefoon weer dicht. ''Komen jullie mee?'' zei hij tegen ons.

**EPOV.**

Mijn Bella had totaal geen idee waar we heen gingen totdat we stopte. Alice en Jasper omhelsde Emmet, Rosalie en mij terwijl Bella koppig in de auto bleef zitten. Ik zuchtte en deed haar deur open.

Ze vouwde haar armen over haar borst en keek me boos aan. ''Ik ga toch niet naar binnen. Ga jij maar lekker in je eentje eten''

Wat had ik verkeerd gedaan? Ik snapte totaal niet waar dit vandaan kwam. Ik wou een leuke verassing verzorgen en dan reageert ze zo? ''Bella wat is je probleem?''

''Edward. Weet je hoe _duur_ dit restaurant is.''

''Valt wel mee''

Ze bleef koppig zitten.

Wat was in hemelsnaam haar probleem? Ieder meisje werd blij als ik haar uit eten nam, en mijn Bella bleef koppig in de auto zitten. Ik had geld zat. Zoveel geld dat ik niet eens weet waar ik het aan uit zou moeten geven. Waarom zou ik het dan niet uitgeven aan het belangrijkste van me leven.

Ik pakte haar hand en trok haar zachtjes uit de auto.

''Edward'' protesteerde ze.

''Doe niet zo moeilijk Bella. Rosalie en Alice gaan toch ook mee? En trouwens, als ik me geld niet goed investeer dan zou Esme waarschijnlijk nog boos op me worden ook''

''Naar een duur restaurant is niet echt bepaald goed investeren. Koop maar lekker een auto van dat geld''

''Bella alsjeblieft'' smeekte ik. Waarom moest ze nou zo koppig zijn.

''Oke prima.'' Zei ze en ze stampte naar binnen. Oke, dit was niet echt de perfecte intree die ik in gedachten had gehad. Dat ging meer van romantisch hand in hand naar binnen lopen, waar de vonken van ons afspatte en iedereen kon zien hoe verliefd we op elkaar waren…

Emmet en Jasper lachte om Bella die nu boos op haar stoel zat.

Toen we allemaal onze plaatsen hadden ingenomen kregen we de menukaart. Iedereen nam zijn tijd om iets uit te kiezen behalve natuurlijk Bella.

''Bella?'' vroeg ik.

''Ik heb al gekozen'' zei ze simpel.

''En mag ik vragen wat dat mag zijn?'' Ik was al bang dat mijn verwachtingen waar zouden worden.

Ze opende haar menukaart en wees iets aan. Precies waar ik bang voor was, ze koos voor het goedkoopste. Ik gromde. Wat kon ze toch zo ongelooflijk koppig zijn. ''Bella, als je nou niet heel snel iets anders en fatsoenlijks kiest, dan koop ik hier alles wat op het menu staat zodat je iets moet eten.'' En reken maar dat ik dat doe.

Ze geloofde me niet want ze bleef koppig zitten. Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien.

De rest had ons kleine argumentje niet eens door terwijl ze aan het praten en lachen waren. Echter toen de mevrouw van de bediening ons bestelling op kwam nemen kwamen ze er al snel achter dat er iets niet goed was.

Toen iedereen zijn of haar bestelling op had genomen –en tot mijn ergernis had Bella nog steeds het goedkoopste gepakt- kwam ik, ''geef me alles wat er op de menukaart is maar''

De mevrouw, genaamd Sophie keek me ongelovig aan. ''Pardon meneer?''

Ook de rest keek me met grote ogen aan. Bella had zelfs haar mond openhangen.

''Je hoorde me wel, ik zou graag alles willen hebben.''

''Edward doe normaal'' siste Bella.

Ik negeerde haar. ''Alles'' herhaalde ik.

Net toen Sophie het op haar blaadje wou schrijven zei Bella, ''Oké prima. Jij je zin. Mag ik mijn sla-tje omruilen in Champignons Ravioli?''

''En…'' spoorde ik haar aan.

''En… een bakje met friet en aardappeltjes met mayonaise. Oh, en doe er ook nog maar wat kip bij en het sla-tje mag je ook laten staan.'' Ratelde ze door.

Ik glimlachte zelfvoldaan. ''Zo mag ik het horen.'' Ik draaide me om naar Sophie, ''in dat geval geef mij maar hetzelfde.''

Ze schreef het op haar blaadje en liep hoofdschuddend weg.

In de loop van de avond ontspande Bella wat meer maar toen de rekening kwam deed ze heel erg haar best om niet naar de rekening te kijken. Oh mijn lieve Bella toch.

''Rosalie en Alice, zouden jullie me naar huis kunnen brengen?'' zei Bella toen we voor mijn auto stonden.

Toen ze zag dat ik haar ongelovig aankeek herinnerde ze me ergens aan, ''Ouders, weet je nog?''

Ik zuchtte. Hoelang zou dit nog duren? Ik kon me eigen meisje niet eens naar huis brengen, omdat ze bang was dat ik binnen de kortste keren achtervolgd werd door een woedende Charlie. Ik zuchtte bij de gedachten om nu alweer afscheid van haar te moeten nemen

''Ik ben eraan het werken, maar het is een beetje gevoelig nu snapje. Met mijn ouders enzo.''

Ik nam haar gezicht in mijn handen en kuste haar op haar zachte lippen. Hoe gelukkig ik me altijd op zo'n moment voelde. Ik wou dat ik ervan kon zorgen dat ik het nooit kon laten ophouden. ''Ik hou van je Bella. Voor altijd.''

Ze kuste me nog een keer zacht. ''Ik ook heel veel van jou''

Ze stapten samen met Rosalie en Alice in de gele Porsche, terwijl wij jongens onze meisjes achterna keken.

**BPOV.**

''Dus'' zei Rosalie toen we in de auto zaten,''Edward is over 2 maanden jarig. Het verrassingsfeest wordt dus gewoon bij ons thuis gehouden. We moeten nog zoveel regelen, de uitnodigingen, catering, versiering etc. Dus de jongens moeten Edward de komende weken bezig houden, terwijl wij alles regelen. Esme helpt ons ook en Angela was ook bereid om te helpen.''

''We moeten alleen nog een manier verzinnen om Edward bij je vandaan te houden'' grinnikte Alice, ''dat zou nog een probleem kunnen worden.''

Ik lachte mee, hoewel ik het zelf ook geen fijn idee vond om Edward maar soms te mogen zien.

We waren aangekomen bij mijn huis. Mijn vaders auto stond voor de deur. Als ze alsjeblieft maar geen ruzie hadden. Ik wilde uitstappen totdat Rosalie wat zei, ''waarom blijf je vanavond niet bij ons slapen? Ik denk dat Edward dat een heel goed idee zal vinden.''

Ik denk dat ik dat zelf ook een heel goed idee zou vinden. ''Waarom komen jullie niet even mee naar binnen? Dan vraag ik het wel even aan Charlie.''

Ze liepen achter mij aan naar de voordeur. Terwijl ik de voordeur opendeed luisterde ik aandachtig of ik boze stemmen hoorde. Ik zuchtte toen alles normaal leek te zijn. Mijn moeder zat op de bank een boek te lezen, terwijl mijn vader de krant aan het lezen was.

Ik probeerde het idee voorzichtig voor te leggen aan mijn vader, maar blijkbaar was ik niet voorzichtig genoeg.

''Geen sprake van. Je hebt morgen school. Je school heeft gebelt, je bent al twee keer te laat geweest jongedame, dus jij gaat helemaal nergens heen. Ik wil niet dat je nog een keer te laat komt. Je slaapt gewoon thuis!'' zei hij terwijl hij met zijn vinger naar me stond te wijzen.

''Maar pap, als ik je beloof dat ik morgen niet te laat kom, mag ik dan gaan'' probeerde ik op mijn liefste toon.

''Nee, ik vertrouw die knul niet. Hij zat de vorige keer met het eten ook al de hele tijd naar je te staren!'' hij hoefde niet uit te leggen wie hij bedoelde. Dat kon ik zo ook wel raden.

''Maar pap, alsje…''

''Je gaat níét en daarmee Basta!'' Riep hij terwijl hij wegstampte.

Het was even stil in de woonkamer. Ik keek voorzichtig naar mijn moeder. Ze zat met opengesperde neusgaten naar de deur waar Charlie net verdwenen was te kijken.

''Mam…'' begon ik.

Ze schudde haar hoofd, ''het spijt me liefje, maar als je vader zegt dat je niet kan gaan, dan heb ik het recht niet om je toch te laten gaan.''

Ik zuchtte. Een hopeloze zaak, ik zou toch nooit winnen. Alice en Rosalie zeiden stilletjes gedag toen ik ze uitzwaaide.

Toen ik de deur achter me dicht deed stampte ik naar boven, ging snel even onder de douche staan en kroop in mijn bed. Ik maakte mijn wiskundesommen, en ik had nog een Engelse toets waar ik voor moest leren.

Het laatste wat ik hoorde was gesnik van mijn moeder terwijl ze naar boven liep.

* * *

_Laat me even in jullie prachtige hoofdjes kijken om te weten wat jullie vinden. Dus reacties?_


	18. Zit ik in Punk'd?

_**Disclamier**: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman SM_

_**A/N** Alweer wil ik jullie bedanken voor alle lieve en leuke reacties die ik heb gehad. Het betekend echt veel voor me._

_**ATTENTIE ATTENTIE**_

_Sorry voor de verwarring maar ik had een typfoutje gemaakt. Het feest is niet over 2 maanden maar over 3 maanden! Ik wilde nog wat dingen laten gebeuren en 2 maanden leek zo snel te gaan._

_Dus over **3 maanden** is het feest pas._

* * *

**BPOV.**

''Oke, Alice en Rosalie doen de gastenlijst. Ik help samen met Angela en Bella aan de versieringen terwijl Esme aan de catering werkt'' zei Carlisle toen we maandagavond aan de keukentafel zaten. Emmet en Jasper hadden Edward met moeite weg gekregen uit huis. Vraag me niet hoe het gelukt is, maar ze hebben het toch voor elkaar gekregen.

We zitten hier nu al bijna de hele avond Edwards verrassingsfeest te organiseren. Ik moest me bezighouden met de versieringen samen met Angela. Hoe moest je dit gigantische huis in hemelsnaam om kunnen toveren in een discofeest? Gelukkig hielpen Rosalie en Alice ons mee als ze klaar waren met de gastenlijst en het maken van de uitnodigingen.

Alice was over haar dolle heen. Ze was altijd vrolijk, wat Edward wel een beetje verdacht vond. Hij hield ons nauwlettend in de gaten terwijl Emmet en Jasper steeds meer moeite hadden om hem weg te lokken.

Ik had hem de afgelopen 2 weken amper gezien, en dat maakte me rusteloos. Ik wilde gewoon even bij hem zijn zonder al dat gedoe van het feest.

Edward kneep zijn ogen samen toen ik zei dat ik weer naar de stad moest.

''Het spijt me lieverd, maar ik heb het Angela beloofd''

''Sinds wanneer ga jij zo vaak naar de stad? Je bent in de afgelopen 2 weken nog vaker geweest dan in je hele verblijf in Forks.''

Dat klopte, maar dit keer had het _wel_ een doel. Dit keer was het niet voor jurken, broeken, schoenen, make-up enzovoort enzovoort. Nee, dit keer was het voor iets belangrijkers. We waren de afgelopen tijd winkels in, winkels uit geweest om de perfecte versiering te vinden. De vorm was goed, maar de kleur paste niet bij de rest van de versiering. Hij was te kort, hij was de lang, te breed, te kort, niet echt Edwards stijl.

Wat me nog steeds het meeste dwars zat, was dat iedereen vanalles over Edward wist. Dit is wel iets voor hem, nee dit vind hij niet leuk, Ooh dat is echt zó Edward, oeh dit moet erbij!

Maar ik had geen flauw benul waar hij van hield. Ik wist niet wat hij leuk vond, wat hij mooi vond, wat zijn favoriete kleur was.

Nu besefte ik eigenlijk dat ik bijna helemaal niks van hem wist.

''Angela'' zei ik op een vrijdagavond toen we versieringen aan het uitzoeken waren. Ze was druk bezig met frutseltjes aan het uitzoeken.

''Ja?'' ze keek op, ''Ooh nee Bella, dat is echt niks voor Edward.'' Zei ze terwijl ze naar het voorwerp in mijn handen keek.

Ik zuchtte. Dit bedoelde ik nou, zo ging het al de hele tijd. Ik legde het voorzichtig terug. ''Vind je het erg als ik morgenavond vrij neem? Ik wilde graag wat leuks met Edward doen, je weet wel, om te zorgen dat hij er niet teveel achterzoekt.''

''Nee Tuurlijk niet, ga maar lekker met Edward morgen mee. Ik heb toch met Alice afgesproken om nog wat dingen te regelen. Om nog wat dingen uit te zoeken die hij leuk vind''

Ik zuchtte weer, het leek alsof iedereen meer afwist van _mijn_ vriendje, dan ik zelf.

''Wat is er?'' vroeg Angela.

''Ik weet het niet, het is gewoon… alsof ik niet echt bij kan dragen aan het helpen van dit feest. Jullie weten allemaal precies wat hij leuk vind, en wat absoluut niet. Ik heb daar echt geen flauw idee bij. Ik wil graag helpen maar ik weet niet hoe.''

Ze sloeg een arm om mijn schouder, ''maar je hebt me al enorm geholpen Bella, ook al denk je van niet. En trouwens, wij hebben al een aantal jaren met Edward geleefd, en het is zelfs nu nog moeilijk om te weten wat dat joch wil,'' ze glimlachte, '' Het komt goed Bella, na een tijdje weet je net zoveel over hem dan wij doen. En misschien zelfs nog wel meer, zijn favoriete kleur verandert nog vaker dan een peuter met zijn vriendjes doet''

Ze lachte, en ik lachte mee. Ik stelde me zoals gewoonlijk aan. Met de tijd mee zou ik hem wel leren kennen.

Terwijl Angela en ik verder zochten naar versieringen keek ik hoopvol uit naar morgen, waar ik even alleen kon zijn met Edward.

**EPOV.**

Ze waren iets van plan. Ik voelde het. Iedereen ontweek me, Emmet en Jasper leken zich net iets te veel aan me op te dringen, Rosalie was bijna nooit thuis en zelfs Bella negeerde me. Ik durf bijna misschien nog te wedden dat ze in haar hele leven nog nooit zo vaak naar de stad is geweest.

Ik miste haar. Ik verlangde naar haar aanwezigheid. Vanavond gaan we iets doen, ik heb al te lang gewacht. Of ze nou wil of niet, we gaan vanavond iets doen samen. Ik wilde gewoon even bij haar zijn. En hey, desnoods gaan we wel naar de stad als ze dat voortaan zo graag doet. Maar hoe dan ook, we zijn vanavond samen.

Ik pakte mijn telefoon en draaide haar nummer.

''Edward'' zei ze buiten adem. Het leek of ze heel hard had gerent.

''Hey, heb je nu wel tijd voor me?''

''Tuurlijk, wat is er?''

''Heb je vanavond tijd? Ik wil even met je alleen zijn'' En het maakte eigenlijk niet eens uit of ze tijd had, ze gaat met mij mee vanavond! Al moest ik haar het huis uit sleuren.

''Is goed, waar wil je heen?''

Oh, hier had ik niet op gerekend, Hmm, ''Uh… weet niet? Bioscoopje misschien?''

''Oke leuk, ik ben vanavond bij jou huis dus je hoeft me niet op te halen. Oh maar ik moet weer hangen, ik hou van je en tot vanavond, doei''

En nog voordat ik iets kon zeggen was ze weg. Ik haalde een hand door mijn haren. Wat was er toch aan de hand? Had ik iets verkeerds gedaan? Negeerde ze me daarom allemaal? Zelfs Esme en Carlisle zag ik nauwelijks.

Maar, ik heb niks te klagen. Ik ga vanavond uit met Bella, en dat was alles wat er op dit moment telde.

**BPOV.**

Fjieuw, hij heeft gelukkig niks door. In iedere geval, voor zover ik weet. Ik moet proberen mijn zenuwen onder controle te houden.

Wat nou als ik perongeluk mijn mond voorbij praat? Dan was alle moeite die we deze weken hebben gedaan voor niks geweest.

''Bella!'' riep Alice achter me terwijl ze de door instormde, ''wat vind je van de uitnodigingen?''

Ik bekeek het kaartje dat ze me gaf. Het thema was Alcohol. Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op. Typisch...

De buitenkant was donker, met glitters op de voorkant. In vouwde het open en daar stond het adres. Er werd duidelijk in vermeld dat het een surprise party was, en als er ook maar iemand zijn of haar mond voorbij praatte diegene niet op het feest mocht komen. Dat zou er gelukkig wel voor zorgen dat ze hun mond op slot houden en de sleutel bij zich houden.

Hoewel ik wel een beetje twijfelachtig was over mijn eigen sleutel. Als Edward ook maar een beetje zijn best deed, dan gaf ik hem die zo, zonder over de gevolgen na te denken.

Alice keek me nog steeds aan, ik had nog geen reactie gegeven op de uitnodigingen.

''Ik vind ze heel leuk Alice, goed gedaan!'' complimenteerde ik haar.

''Ja hè, Rosalie en ik vonden de thema Alcohol wel echt iets voor Edward. We moeten er echt een discostijl van maken. Dat is echt zo typisch Edward. Vooral met die donkere glitters op de voorkant vindt hij helemaal top. We hebben er ook bij gezegd dat alle meisjes korte jurkjes moeten dragen voor Edward, want dat trok Edward altijd aan nog voordat hij met jou ging. De dresscode voor jongens is dat ze geen sandalen of lelijke T-shirts aan moeten trekken. Ik ga aan de deur staan samen met Emmet, en als ik vind dat ze er niet uitzien, ga ik ze eerst restylen voordat ze naar binnen mogen...''

Ik knikte maar terwijl ze door ratelde over de dingen die hij zo leuk vond. Toen ze bij de dresscode aankwam trok in een wenkbrauw op en onderbrak haar, ''Uh… Alice, denk je niet dat dat een ietsepietsie te ver gaat? Ik bedoel, iedereen moet toch dragen waar hij of zij zich prettig in voelt?''

''Nou, ik denk dat alle meisjes graag een korte jurk voor hem aan trekken. Maar ik wil gewoon dat het feest perfect word. Ik wil niet al die moeite hebben gedaan terwijl dan éen iemand het verpest voor ons met een lelijk shirt'' ze huiverde bij de gedachten. Oh Alice toch.

Toen pas drong het tot me door, ''Alice hoho wacht eens even. Dat betekend dat ik dan ook een kort jurkje aan moet''

''Ja, duhuh, dat vinden de jongens sexy Bells. Je moet je toch echt wat aan hen aanpassen hoor. Want ik laat je toch echt niet komen in die kleren die je nou aan hebt'' zei ze terwijl ze haar blik over mijn geruite blouse en spijkerbroek liet gaan, ''Ik laat je niet binnen hoor. Het maakt me niet uit of je de vriendin van de jarige bent, je komt er met die kleren niet in. Maar, maak je geen zorgen. Ik heb al de perfecte jurk voor je besteld op internet. We hoeven dus alleen nog maar voor schoenen en juwelieren te kijken.''

Dat is ook echt een hele opluchting. Het scheelt op zijn minst toch wel 40 winkels.

Alice kuste mijn wang, ''niks om je zorgen over te maken. Ik moet nog wat dingen regelen dus ik ga er weer vandoor. Veel plezier vanavond met Edward''

Ik kon haar nog net gedag zeggen totdat ze door de deur verdween. Ik zat nu alleen in het huis van Rosalie. Esme was nog dingen aan het regelen voor het eten en Carlisle was aan het werken op het ziekenhuis. Het was echt ongelofelijk hoeveel hij werkte. Het verbaasde me niks dat hij vaak uitgeput was als hij thuis kwam, maar hij maakte altijd tijd om ons te helpen met het feest.

Rosalie was nog wat adressen aan het opzoeken en nog wat mensen aan het toevoegen aan de gastenlijst.

Ik liep naar boven naar Edward kamer en ging op zijn bed liggen. Ik was doodop van al dat regelen. Ik wilde een briefje schrijven voor Rosalie dat ze straks niet op me moest wachten omdat ik met Edward meeging. Ik ging op zoek naar een pen en papier. Ik keek in zijn nachtkastje en zag een schrift met een pen liggen.

Mijn maag draaide zich om toen ik zag wat er naast lag.

Een hele hoop pakjes condooms. Verschillende kleuren, smaakjes, met of zonder ribbeltjes.

Ik wist dat hij het al gedaan had, en het zou me niet zo moeten verbazen, maar waarom voelde ik me dan zo kut?

Ik wist dat hij een seksleven had, maar ik wist niet dat het zo erg was. Er lagen op zijn minst misschien wel 30 condooms. Ik werd misselijk van idee met wie hij het allemaal gedaan zou hebben.

Ik had er nooit echt bij stil gestaan, hoeveel hij er eigenlijk voor mij heeft gehad. Misschien omdat ik dat eigenlijk wel helemaal niet wilde weten.

Ik deed het laatje dicht en rolde op me zij. Ik wilde er niet over nadenken. Langzaam vielen mijn ogen dicht.

* * *

Ik voelde zijn handen over mijn haren glijden. Ik opende mijn ogen langzaam open en zag zijn gezicht net een paar centimeter van mijn gezicht.

Hij glimlachte en gaf een kus op mijn voorhoofd, '' goede avond schoonheid. Ik wilde je niet wakker maken''

''Geeft niet, ik moet toch wakker worden. Hoe laat is het eigenlijk? Ik hoop dat we de film niet hebben gemist.''

Hij grinnikte en wees naar de wekker op zijn nachtkastje. Ik schrok toen ik zag dat het al 10 uur 's avonds was. ''Mijn ouders!'' riep ik terwijl ik wou opstaan.

Hij duwde me terug de kussens in. ''Maak je geen zorgen, Esme heeft naar je moeder gebeld. Je slaapt vanavond bij mij'' Lachtte hij.

Hij kuste me nog een keer en vroeg toen of ik honger had. Ik knikte maar maakte hem duidelijk dat ik deze keer geen, maar dan ook géén insecten ging eten. Hij liep lachend naar beneden.

Ik ontspande me en trok de zachte dekens nog wat omhoog. Ik keek opzij en zag dat het buiten stormde. De gordijnen wapperde van de koude lucht die naar binnen vloog. Ik stapte uit bed en deed de raam dicht.

Toen ik onderweg naar de badkamer liep kwam ik Rosalie onderweg tegen. Ze gaf me haar nachtjapon, een andere die ik de vorige keer had gedragen en gaf me schoon ondergoed. Ze knipoogde en verdween toen weer in haar kamer toen Emmet haar riep. Ze deed de deur achter zich op slot.

Zonder te kijken wat ze me gegeven had liep ik naar de badkamer en waste even snel mijn gezicht. Ik bekeek de 2 aparte stofjes in mijn hand en fronste. Dit was echt _way too_ sexy voor mij. Ik trok het bovenste stukje aan. Het was zwart en doorzichtig en kwam net onder mijn kont vandaan. Ik pakte het ander lapje stof en hield het voor me, natuurlijk, net wat ik dacht.

Een string.

Ik voelde mijn wangen al kleuren bij het idee om straks zo voor Edward te moeten staan, maar ik wist ook dat Rosalie me niks anders zou geven om aan te trekken. We moeten onze mannen tevreden houden zou ze zeggen, we moeten ze iets geven om naar te kijken. Nou ik wist niet dat ze het _zo_ letterlijk bedoelde.

Ik trok het lapje stof aan en liep op mijn tenen naar de kamer van Edward. Tot mijn geluk was ik niemand tegen gekomen op de gang. Ik werd al zenuwachtig bij de gedachten dat ik Carlisle of Emmet op de gang was tegengekomen. Emmet zou me nooit met rust laten.

Tot mijn opluchting was Edward ook niet terug toen ik zijn kamer binnenkwam. Ik deed snel een dvd in zijn dvd-speler en ging in bed liggen.

Toen ik net terug in bed lag kwam hij binnen met een dienblad voor zich. Het rook weer overheerlijk.

Hij zette het voor me neer en ik ging omhoog zitten om goed te kunnen eten. Het zag er in ieder geval niet uit als insecten. Het was een bakje met iets geel bruins erin. Ik nam een hap en het smolt gelijk in mijn mond. Ik wilde mijn complimenten aan Edward geven voor weer een overheerlijke maaltijd, totdat ik merkte dat hij me met grote ogen aanstaarde. Hij stond doodstil in de kamer, en zijn mond hing half open.

Toen hij zag dat ik naar hem keek, keek hij snel weg en schraapte zijn keel, '''Je uhm… hebt je al omgekleed zie ik'' zei hij terwijl hij een plek zocht om naar te kijken. Hij vermeed mijn blik.

Mijn wangen kleurde toen ik zag dat de dekens van mijn lichaam was gevallen toen ik rechtop was gaan zitten. De dekens zat nu tot mijn middel waardoor je mijn hele bovenlichaam kon zien. Ik voelde me ongemakkelijk om te weten dat hij daarom met grote ogen naar me keek.

''J-je wilde toch nergens meer heen? Ehm, Rosalie had me d-dit gegeven omdat ze wist dat ik niks bij had.'' Stamelde ik. _Focus Bella, je lijkt echt een idioot nu._

Hij liep naar zijn klerenkast, nog steeds mijn blik ontwijkend, ''nee, we kunnen ook hier een film kijken. Geeft niet. Ik dacht alleen… ik wist dat je niks bij had dus ik had alvast een T-shirt van mij voor je klaargelegd.'' Zei hij terwijl hij een boxer uit een van zijn lades pakte. Hij deed zijn shirt uit en gooide het op de sofa.

''Oh'' zei ik verbaasd. Dat ik dat stomme ding van Rosalie heb aangepakt. Ik had liever in zijn T-shirt geslapen dan in dit belachelijke ding. ''Sorry''

Hij ging met een grijnzend gezicht en halfnaakt lichaam naast het bed staan, ''geeft niet, dit staat je beter''

Hij begon zijn riem los te maakten en deed zijn broek naar beneden. Hij stond nu naast me met alleen zijn boxer aan, terwijl ik met een dun stofje in bed lag. Het was moeilijk om niet naar zijn goddelijke lichaam te blijven kijken. Nu was hij van mij, dus mocht ik zijn lichaam aanraken, zonder gevolgen.

Mijn hand ging langzaam van onder de dekens en wilde hem aanraken totdat hij opeens zijn boxer uittrok. Mijn hand vloog terug onder de dekens en mijn ogen schoten een andere kant op. Ik bedekte mijn ogen met mijn handen. ''Edward!'' riep ik geschokt. Wat deed hij nou? Hij ging toch hopelijk niet naakt slapen. De vorige keer had hij dat ook niet gedaan. Toen had hij een boxer aan gehad. Maar nu waren we samen, nu hadden we_ iets_. Deed hij dat normaal ook als er andere meisjes bleven slapen? Schaamde hij zich dan ook helemaal nergens voor?

Hij liep weer terug naar zijn klerenkast –nog steeds naakt- en pakte toen zijn boxershort. Tot mijn opluchting trok hij hem aan. Aan _die_ details was ik nog niet aan toe.

''Wat?'' vroeg hij verbaasd.

''Doe je dat normaal ook altijd?''

''Doe ik wat?'' zijn voorhoofd rimpelde.

''Je kleren uittrekken terwijl er nog mensen in de kamer zijn?'' ik wees naar mezelf, voor het geval hij het niet begreep.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op, ''Nee, meestal zijn mijn gasten degene die mijn kleren uittrekken.

Ik keek hem vol walging aan.

Hij liep naar me toe en gaf me een kus op mijn haar, ''grapje Bells. Het was maar een grapje''

Ik rolde met mijn ogen, ''en toch deels waar.'' Mompelde ik.

Ik zoog mijn wangen vol lucht en probeerde me te concentreren op de film die nog gewoon aan het doordraaien was.

Ik voelde Edward naast me in bed kruipen en sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel om me dichter naar hem toe te trekken. ''Dat was het verleden. Nu ben jij degene die alleen mijn kleren mag uittrekken.''

Ik voelde de blos over mijn wangen gaan, terwijl hij langzaam met zijn duim over mijn wang wreef. Hij grinnikete.

Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn borst en samen keken ze naar de film. Af en toe drukte hij zijn lippen tegen mijn voorhoofd, of liet ik mijn handen over zijn lichaam glijden, maar verder lagen we stil. Ik hoorde zijn hart op een normaal ritme bonken.

Esme was nog binnengekomen om het dienblad op te ruimen en ons welterusten te wensen.

''Wat was dat eigenlijk, wat ik toenstraks heb gegeten? Toch niks raars hopelijk'' zei ik toen de aftiteling van de film kwam.

Hij lachte, ''Crème Brulée. Smaakte het?''

''Ja, het was heerlijk.''

''Vast niet zo heerlijk als jou'' wierp hij tegen terwijl hij me dichter tegen zich aandrukte en me kuste. Ik draaide me om zodat ik mijn armen om zijn nek kon slaan. Het begon rustig. Mijn adem ging onregelmatig, terwijl hij me keer op keer kuste. Lief, teder maar ook ruig.

Zijn tong ging in mijn mond terwijl we vochten om dominantie. Hij rolde ons om zodat hij bovenop me lag. Ik voelde elk deel van zijn lichaam. We zoenden verder. Hij ging met zijn mond naar mijn nek terwijl zijn handen zochten naar mijn huid onder dat lapje stof. Ik kon het niet laten om een blik op dat nachtkasje te werpen dat naast zijn blik stond. De geheime onderzoeking die ik had gedaan nog geen paar uur geleden.

Ik moest dit stoppen, voordat het te ver ging. Ik legde mijn handen op zijn bloedhete borst en duwde hem zachtjes weg, ''Edward'' zei ik buiten adem. Hij wist wat ik bedoelde. Hij zag aan mijn gezicht dat ik dit nog niet wilde.

In zijn ogen zat lust.

Hij zuchtte en sloot even zijn ogen. Toen hij zijn ogen weer opende was alle lust van toenet verdwenen. Hij rolde van me af en ging op zijn rug liggen. Hij probeerde ook zijn adem op orde te houden.

''Edward, het spijt me, ma…''

''Maak je geen zorgen'' onderbrak hij me, ''we gaan wel slapen''

Ik voelde me schuldig. Ik wilde hem graag geven wat hij wilde maar ik was er gewoon nog niet klaar voor, ''Edward ik…''

''Ik zei dat je je geen zorgen hoefde te maken.'' Hij gaf me een kus op me voorhoofd en glimlachte, ''Welterusten schoonheid'' zei hij terwijl hij zijn hoofd in zijn kussen drukte en zijn ogen sloot.

''Welterusten'' mompelde ik. Ik kroop dichter tegen hem aan, en trok de dekens omhoog tot mijn kin.

Ik zou het de volgende keer niet meer zo ver laten komen. Ik zou een normale pyjama aandoen en me niet zo laten meeslepen. Het was niet eerlijk om hem zo een verkeerde idee te laten geven.

Ik sloot ook mijn ogen terwijl ik mijn hoofd op zijn borst legde en naar het regelmatige gebonk van zijn hart luisterde.

**EPOV.**

Ik werd wakker van iets ongelooflijks irritants tegen mijn hoofd. Het leek net of er iets tegen mijn wang aan het slaan was.

Ik deed een oog half open, en zag Emmet en Jasper naast mijn bed staan. Oh, my, fucking, hemelse Maria. Kunnen die 2 me dan ook nooit alleen laten.

Ik kreunde en rolde me om, probeerde weg te komen van dat irritante geslaan tegen mijn hoofd.

Mijn ogen vlogen open toen ik met een knal op de grond terechtkwam, en ik een stortvloed van kussens op mijn hoofd kreeg. Ik vloekte aan een stuk door terwijl ik opstond en terug mijn warme bed in kroop. Ik was van plan om Emmet en Jasper te negeren… maar hoe kun je zo iemand irritants als Emmet nou negeren?

Toen ik weer terug in mijn bed lag en me ogen weer sloot duwde hij met een grijnzend gezicht tegen mijn schouder. Niet een keer, nee hij bleef nog even lekker aan de gang. Fijn… beste vrienden. Je kan niet zonder.

''Mijn fucking hemel Emmet, waar heb je last van?'' zei ik chagrijnig toen hij maar niet ophield.

''We moeten gaan Edward, ik moet naar de bibliotheek''

Bieb? Pardon? Volgens mij had ik iets niet goed verstaan.

Ik opende mijn ogen en zag Emmet met een serieus gezicht voor me staan. Emmet, serieus, bieb? Wat was hier in hemelsnaam aan de hand. Ik viel weer op de grond van het lachen. Yeah right, wanneer komen de camera's? Wanneer komt Ashton Kutcher tevoorschijn en verteld me dat ik in Punk'd zit. Dat zou echt een goede grap zijn.

Toen ik eindelijk uitgelachen was probeerde ik op me voeten te staan. Emmet keek me nog steeds doodserieus aan, ''Is het zo raar dat ik een keer iets voor school doe?''

Nog voordat ik kans kreeg om te lachen schoten Jasper en Emmet in de lach. Jasper hield zich vast aan Emmet om niet op de grond te vallen

''Ja, dat is heel raar'' probeerde ik te zeggen terwijl ik weer op de grond lag.

En boem, het gelach was afgelopen. Het ene moment hadden ze tranen in hun ogen van het lachen, en nu keken ze me weer aan met een doodserieus gezicht met hun armen over elkaar, ''Nee, effe serieus man Edward. We moeten nu gaan. Dus tjop tjop. De bieb gaat al om 5 uur dicht.''

Dit ging echt te ver. Ik vond het al verdacht dat Emmet en Jasper altijd om me heen waren, maar misschien wilden ze wel graag bij mij zijn. Ik bedoel, dat is begrijpelijk natuurlijk.

Maar nu komt Emmet aanzetten dat we een bezoekje aan de bieb moeten brengen, met nurdjes waarvan de bril de hele tijd van hun neus afzakt, chagrijnige vrouwtjes die zeggen dat je stil moet zijn als je ook maar een geluidje te hard maakt. En zeker geen knappe vrouwen die daar rondlopen. Hier was iets mis mee. Dat kon niet anders.

Maarja, wat voor keus had ik? Ik wist dat Emmet en Jasper me niet met rust zouden laten.

Ik keek om me heen, ik miste iets in mijn bed. Het was te leeg.

Bella! Ze was al weg. Ik gromde, had dan ook niemand –op Emmet en Jasper na- tijd voor me?

Ik stapte met tegenzin mijn bed uit en zei dat ik over een kwartiertje beneden was.

Ik kleedde me om en poetste nog even snel mijn tanden.

Ik werd begroet door Esme die al ontbijt had gemaakt. Ze gaf me een kus op me wang en zei dat ze het zo goed vond dat ik voor de eerste keer wat moeite voor mijn huiswerk deed. Ach… misschien had ze wel gelijk. Ze duwde een warm broodje in mijn handen en zei dat ik maar snel moest gaan. Emmet en Jasper lachte stilletjes toen we de regen instapte en op weg gingen naar een plek waar ik nog nooit in mijn hele prachtige jaren heen ben geweest.

* * *

_Hihi, ik wou er een klein beetje humor inbrengen. Hoop dat het gelukt is?_

_Vertel me wat jullie ervan vinden alsjeblieft?_


	19. I kissed a girl, and I liked it

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**_

_**A/N: **Sorry voor de late update. Ik ben nu bezig met mijn examens, dus ik heb veel leerwerk en drukte. Dus vandaar dat ik niet eerder heb geupdate._

_Het gaat zowieso deze week niet meer lukken om dit weekend te updaten, want ik zit helemaal volgepland. Zogauw ik weer tijd heb ga ik schrijven!_

_Ik heb veel leuke reacties gehad over het vorige hoofdstuk. Blijkbaar was de humor goed overgekomen en daar ben ik blij om. __Ik hoop dat het deze keer weer gelukt is._

_Dit is de eerste keer dat ik een POV doe van iemand anders dan Edward en Bella. _

_POVs: Bella, Rosalie._

* * *

**BPOV.**

Ik werd wakker van mijn telefoon die naast me aan het trillen was. Ik nam snel op, ''Hallo?''

''Heey Bells, met Rosalie, kom je snel beneden? Ik heb iets leuks gezien dat we snel moeten gaan halen. Ze zijn gelukkig nog afgeprijsd dus we moeten snel zijn''

''Oke, geef me 10 minuutjes, ik kom eraan'' zei ik terwijl ik al een been uit bed had.

''Ik heb wat schone kleren voor je in de badkamer neer gelegd. Tot zo''

Ik klapte mijn telefoon dicht en liep naar de badkamer. Ik trok de kleren aan die ze voor me had neergelegd en poetste mijn tanden met de tandenborstel van Edward. Het is niet alsof ik vies ben van zijn speeksel.

Na mijn haren snel te hebben doorgekamd liep ik terug naar de kamer van Edward. Edward lag heel stil te slapen.

Het leek onmogelijk te zijn, maar als hij sliep was hij nog mooier.

Ik liep zachtjes naar hem toe en gaf hem een kus op zijn mond. Heel even dacht ik dat hij wakker was toen hij me terug op het bed trok, maar het zachte gesnurk ging door. Ik giechelde. Ik dook onder zijn arm door om weer uit bed te komen en pakte snel mijn telefoon.

Rosalie stond al op me te wachten toen ik beneden kwam samen met Emmet en Jasper naast haar.

''Je ziet er goed uit in die kleren'' complimenteerde Rosalie me. Ik lachte verlegen en pakte een van de warme broodjes die Esme had klaargemaakt.

''ik moet even mijn portemonnee halen, ben zo terug.'' Zei Rosalie en ik knikte.

''En, wat gaan jullie nu weer voor smoes gebruiken om Edward mee te lokken?'' vroeg ik.

''We gaan naar de bieb'' zei Emmet.

Ik stikte even in het broodje en proestte het uit. Jaja, ''Edward gelooft dat nooit''

Jasper haalde zijn schouders op, ''wat moeten we anders? We hebben alles al gehad. We hebben een goed idee om hem maandag thuis te laten. We hebben meneer Brekelmans gevragen of hij Edward straf wil laten geven, en hem tot 5 uur na te laten blijven. Dat deed hij maar al te graag'' Emmet en Jasper gaven elkaar een high-five. ''Dat moet jullie genoeg tijd geven, en kunnen we ook wat mee helpen''

Ik keek ze even aan, ''gaat dat niet een beetje heel erg ver?''

''Nee, dat zal die knul wel goed doen''

Rosalie kwam terug te kamer in, ''Ben je klaar? Dan kunnen we gaan.''

Ik knikte. Ik at nog even snel mijn broodje op terwijl Emmet Rosalie in zijn armen nam en nogal heftig zoende. ''Dankzij Edward zie ik je ook weinig''

Rosalie lachte. ''Nou, die tijd heb je gister wel goedgemaakt''. Ze knipoogde naar hem.

''Hm, daar heb je wel gelijk in. Vooral toen we…''

''Bespaar ons de details hier Emmet'' onderbrak Jasper hem. Daar was ik hem wel dankbaar voor.

''Is dat wel verstandig, misschien leer je wel wat,'' zei Emmet, terwijl hij met zijn wenkbrauwen op en neer ging.

Jasper en Rosalie zuchtte.

''Tuurlijk lieverd. Nou, Bella en ik gaan ervandoor. Zorg dat Edward het huis uit is als we terug komen.'' Ze gaf hem nog een kus en trok me toen de deur uit. Ik zwaaide nog even snel naar de jongens toen ik in de rode cabrio stapte.

Rosalie reed in topsnelheid over de weg terwijl we allebei keihard meezongen met de muziek.

Iedereen langs de weg keek ons gapend na.

Toen we aankwamen parkeerde ze de auto en stapte charmant de auto uit. Op zo'n manier dat ik nooit kon, want zoals gewoonlijk bleef mijn schoen haken en viel ik uit de auto. Altijd weer een geweldig opkomst.

Maar goed dat ik Edward had die me altijd uit de auto hielp.

Ik lag languit over de stoep. Rosalie kwam me snel te hulp.

Terwijl we door de stad liepen vroeg ik wat we eigenlijk gingen kopen.

''Het is een mega chocolade fondue. Hij was afgeprijsd en Esme wou hem graag hebben''

''Ey meisje'' werd er achter ons geroepen.

Rosalie negeerde hem totaal en liep gewoon verder. Ik kon het niet laten om even stiekem achter ons te kijken. Ik zag een jongen van denk ik een jaar of 16 naar ons toe rennen. Hij moest constant zijn broek optrekken zodat hij niet afzakte. Achter het jongetje zag ik een vriendengroep staan die allemaal bemoedigend hun duimen hadden opgestoken. Ik draaide geërgerd mijn hoofd om.

Hij bleef roepen totdat hij ons inhaalde. Hij ging voor ons staan en pakte Rosalie bij haar pols.

Rosalie volgde haar arm en bleef kijken naar zijn hand die nu om haar pols zat. Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

Hij liet hem gelijk los toen hij de blik van Rosalie zag. Toen hij haar losliet glimlachte ze verleidelijk naar hem, ''Ja?''

Hij leek even verblind door haar schoonheid, natuurlijk had hij haar pure schoonheid nog niet gezien. ''Ik vroeg me af, of ik, eh, jeweetwel… je nummer zou mogen hebben?''

Ze lachte, ''sorry knul, maar ik heb al een vriend''

''Oja?'' hij geloofde haar niet. Hij dacht waarschijnlijk dat het een smoes was om hem op een fatsoenlijke manier af te wijzen, ''mag ik vragen wie dat dan is? Misschien ken ik hem wel''

''Emmet''

Zijn ogen werden groot, ''d-die vriend van Edward Cullen en Jasper Withlock? '' zei hij terwijl hij een stap achteruit zette.

Ze glimlachte weer, ''precies''

De jongen stak zijn handen omhoog met zijn palmen naar voor, ''Het spijt me, zeg alsjeblieft niets tegen Emmet.'' Smeekte hij.

Ik lachte om zijn doodsbenauwde uitdrukking. Het zag er echt heel grappig uit. Rosalie moest hem wel 10x er van overtuigen dat ze niks zou zeggen. De paniek uit zijn ogen verdween echter niet helemaal. Toen keek hij hoopvol naar mij. Nog voordat hij iets kon vragen antwoordde Rosalie al, ''Nee, ze heeft ook al een vriend. Édward Cullen om precies te zijn. Mijn broertje''

Hij keek van Rosalie naar mij. Hij bekeek me toen van top tot teen, '' m-maar ik wist niet dat Edward aan het daten was? Hij gaat toch altijd van de een naar een ander? Sinds wanneer heeft Edward een vriendin?''

''Sinds al een tijdje. Zeg als je nog van plan was om mijn broertje nog verder af te kraken, dan stel ik voor dat je er nu als de sodemieter vandoor gaat, tenzij je natuurlijk nog iets leuks te vertellen hebt? Of als je nog iets belangrijks moet vragen?''

Hij schudde zijn hoofd zei Sorry, en smeekte nog een keer tegen Rosalie dat ze niks tegen Emmet moest zeggen. Toen we wegliepen riep hij nog, ''Bel me als Edward het uitmaakt. Mijn nummer heb ik in je tas gedaan''

We keken niet eens meer om. Ik zuchtte, weer iemand die bevestigde dat Edward geen relatie vol kon houden. Wanneer zou dit eens ophouden? Ik probeerde er niet teveel aan te twijfelen, ik wist dat Edward van me hield, daar had ik geen twijfels meer over. Maar als iedereen er zo vol overtuigd over was, natuurlijk knaagt dat aan me.

Rosalie trok me een winkel binnen. Na even zoeken hadden we de 1 meter lange chocoladefondue gevonden. Rosalie belde Emmet voor de zekerheid op of Edward niet thuis was. Emmet verzekerde haar dat Edward het daar heel erg naar zijn zin had.

Samen reden we terug naar huis terwijl we samen de fondue uit de auto moesten tillen. We waren net binnen toen Alice de woonkamer binnenstormde. ''Ik heb de gastenlijst af'' riep ze blij. Terwijl we de spullen neerzette pakte Alice uit haar tas de gastenlijst. ''Er komen nu 150 mensen. Het kan altijd veranderen want je weet nooit wie afzegt. Ik denk dat er sowieso 130 mensen komen.''

130 mensen? Volgens mij kende ik zelf niet eens zoveel mensen. Maar wie was ik? Edward kennende kende hij er nog wel meer. Toen we de gastenlijst doorkeken werd ik steeds minder blij, ''Er zijn van de 130 mensen 90 meisjes?'' vroeg ik ongelovig.

Alice lachte verlegen, ''Sorry Bella, ik moet iedereen uitnodigingen die Edward kent. Ik bedoel, het blijven vrienden van hem''

''En exen'' voegde Rosalie er aan toe.

''Fijn'' gromde ik.

''Geen zorgen. Als je die jurk aantrekt die ik voor je besteld heb heeft Edward nergens anders meer oog voor je dan jou'' zei Alice.

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op naar haar. Ze giechelde.

Ik zuchtte, dat was allemaal zorg voor later.

Alice moest nog even naar de feestwinkel om nog iets te regelen.

Samen met Rosalie droegen we de chocolade fondue naar Rosalie's kamer, waar de rest van de versieringen lagen. Rosalie verzekerde me dat Edward daar nooit in kwam.

Ik plofte op Rosalie's bed. Ze kwam naast me zitten en sloeg een arm om mijn schouder, ''Het komt goed. Ik moet zeggen, dat ik toch wel een beetje trots op mijn broertje ben.''

Ik keek haar aan om te laten weten dat ik er niks van begreep. Ik snapte niet waar ze naar toe wilde. Ze praatte verder toen ze mijn niets begrijpende blik zag.

''Hoeveel Edward ook voor aandacht heeft gehad. Hoeveel meisjes ook aan hem hingen, hij is nooit in de verleiding geweest om vreemd te gaan. Ook al betekende die meisjes niets voor hem, hij heeft ze nooit bedrogen.'' Ze ging door toen ze mijn nog steeds niet begrijpende blik zag, ''Hij zal jou ook niet bedriegen Bella''

Ik gaapte haar aan toen ik eindelijk besefte waar ze het over had, waar ze naar toe wilde. Ze dacht dat ik twijfelde aan Edward. Ze dacht dat ik hem niet vertrouwde. Ik wilde er tegenin gaan, maar ik sloot al snel mijn mond. Was dat wel wat ik dacht? Vertrouwde ik hem wel? Ik had er de laatste paar dagen vaak over nagedacht. Ik wist niet het, ik kwam er niet uit.

Ik staarde naar een foto op de muur. Een foto van Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Angela en Emmet. Het was dezelfde foto die beneden in de huiskamer en in de kamer van Edward hing. Ik bekeek Edward die zijn armen om Angela en Alice had. Ze hadden allemaal een grote glimlach op ieders gezicht. Ik staarde naar de foto ernaast. Edward met de grootste en mooiste grijns op zijn gezicht terwijl hij de broek van Emmet naar beneden trok, waardoor hij in zijn blote kont stond. Ik lachte om de gezichtsuitdrukking van Emmet.

''Dat was in Spanje'' zei Rosalie die me uit mijn gedachten haalde, ''We gaan er ieder jaar heen. Deze vakantie gaan we weer. We hebben alles vorig jaar al geboekt''

Edward in Spanje. Het land dat bekend staat om zijn feesten. Het land waar mannen heen gaan om te feesten. Het land waar de meeste mannen vrijgezel heengaan. Het land van de one-night stand. Ik voelde een misselijke steek in mijn maag toen ik er aan dacht wat er allemaal zou kunnen gebeuren.

Ik had geen twijfel over dat hij veel aandacht zou krijgen, maar Rosalie zou hem wel tegenhouden als hij toch vreemdging? En de rest? Toch?

Ik keek weer terug naar zijn prachtige gezicht op de foto. Nee. Ik vertrouwde Edward. Hij zou me niet bedriegen. Ik hield van hem, en hij hield van mij.

Ik moest eens ophouden met dat eeuwige getwijfel. Ik vertrouw Edward.

Het punt was alleen dat ik die meisjes –oftewel exen- niet vertrouwde.

Rosalie en ik zaten een tijdje te praten, zodat we even voor een momentje weg konden van het feest. Hoewel ik het niet erg vond om voor Edward het feest te regelen, vond ik het toch wel fijn om even met mijn gedachten niet bij het feest te zijn.

We hadden Alice opgebeld om te vragen of ze mee een film kwam kijken. Binnen 5 minuten kwam ze met haar gele Porsche aanrijden. Ze kwam springend de trap oprennen.

Na wat ''geruzie'' over welke film we wilden kijken hebben we toch besloten om mean girls op te zetten. Rosalie was de bitchy Regina George, Alice was Gretchen en ik kreeg de rol van Lindsay Lohan als Cady Heron. We wisten niet wie we eigenlijk de rol van Karen moesten geven, het domste meisje van school. We wisten zeker dat we Angela die rol niet zouden geven. Angela was verre weg van dom. Dus we hadden unaniem besloten om Lauren die rol te geven. Je moet toegeven, ze past er perfect in.

**RPOV.**

We waren net op de helft van de film totdat de jongens als giechelende meisjes binnenkwamen. Ze kwamen stormend mijn kamer binnen en sprongen bovenop ons. Ik had medelijden met de kleine Alice die naar adem aan het snakken was toen ze onder het gewicht van Emmet terecht kwam.

Ze wilde niet stoppen met lachen en dat irriteerde me. Ze verstoorde onze meidenmomentje.

''Ik wist niet dat de bieb zo leuk kon zijn'' brulde Emmet, waardoor ze alle 3 weer moesten lachen.

Bella, Alice en ik vernauwde tegelijk onze ogen. ''Wat hebben jullie uitgespookt?'' Vroeg ik achterdochtig.

Emmet keek me aan alsof ik hem beledigt had. Hij legde zijn hand op zijn hart en pruilde zijn lip, ''wat laat je denken dat wij iets verkeerds hebben gedaan?''

Dat gebaar maakte Edward en Jasper nog harder lachen, ze moesten zich aan elkaar vasthouden om niet te vallen. Emmet probeerde zijn lach in te houden.

''Omdat jullie fucking Edward, Jasper en Emmet zijn. En dat jullie no way naar een bibliotheek gaan om te gaan studeren'' wierp ik tegen.

''Ze kent ons te goed,'' lachte Emmet. Emmet was als een open boek voor me. Hij kon geen geheimen voor me houden. Vooral als hij _altijd_ in de problemen zat. Na al die tijd kon ik op zijn gezicht wel raden als hij iets verkeerd had gedaan. Jasper en Edward konden nog steeds niets uitbrengen. Jasper had letterlijk tranen in zijn ogen.

Wat kon er in hemelsnaam _zo_ grappig zijn?

''Emmet!'' ik zette mijn stem ietsjes op.

Jasper schudde zijn hoofd naar Emmet. Oh, dus ze wilde niks zeggen? Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien.

Ik klom naar het uiteinde van het bed waar hun zaten en legde mijn armen om mijn teddy beer. Ik lachte verleidelijk naar hem terwijl ik hem lichtjes op zijn mond kuste.

En Emmet is Emmet, pakte me bij mijn middel om me dichter naar hem toe te drukken. Ik lachte tegen zijn lippen. Ik had zo mijn manieren om hem op een antwoord te brengen.

Bella en Alice waren nu ook naast me gaan zitten aan het uiteinde van het bed. Met zijn drieën keken we verleidelijk naar hem.

Iedereen wist dat Emmet zijn mond niet kon houden. Hij zei altijd wat hij op zijn hart had. Ik kon me het moment nog herinneren toen Emmet zei dat hij verliefd op me was. Ik lachte bij die herinnering. Hij zei dat hij het een week vol had gehouden, op aanraden van Jasper en Edward natuurlijk. Hij had het zo moeilijk gevonden om zijn mond tegen me te houden dat aan het eind van de week hij op zijn knieën mij de liefde had verklaard.

Edward had gezegd dat hij zich compleet voor schut had gezet, maar ik vond het schattig.

Ik ging nog dichter tegen Emmet aan zitten en gaf hem lichte kusjes in zijn nek.

Emmet leek het moeilijk te hebben. Hij keek twijfelend naar mij, toen weer naar Edward en Jasper en toen weer terug naar mij.

Ik zag aan zijn ogen dat hij het me ging vertellen.

Edward en Jasper zagen waarschijnlijk hetzelfde want ze mompelde alle 2. ''valsspeler''

''Oke oke, we zijn de bieb uitgezet'' bracht hij uit, terwijl hij mijn gezicht pakte en zijn zachte lippen tegen die van mij drukte.

Ik probeerde hem op afstandje te houden, ''En waarom dan wel?''

Emmet zuchtte, hij had waarschijnlijk ook wel door dat hij niet verder kwam als hij geen antwoord zou geven. ''We hebben misschien… iets van onze charmes laten zien.''

Ik staarde hem aan wat hem door liet praten.

''Oke oke, ik zal het vertellen. Edward, Jasper en ik verveelde ons en hadden zin in wat actie. Er zaten naast ons een groepje meisjes, van een jaar of 15 denk ik. Ze hadden allemaal van die brillen op hun neus die constant afzakte en zaten met hun neus in een boek van misschien wel 1000 bladzijdes.'' Doordat Edward moest lachen, moest Jasper ook weer lachen. Hun wisten wat er aan zat te komen ''We liepen met zijn drieën naar ze toe. Ze leken eerst nogal geïntimideerd door ons. We gingen ieder naast een meisje zitten en gingen ze voor de grap versieren. Da- ''

''WAT?'' Riepen Alice, Bella en ik tegelijk. Emmet schuifelde ongemakkelijk heen en weer.

''Emmet McCarthy!'' Riep ik terwijl ik boos naar hem keek, ''Je hebt wát gedaan?''

''Het was niets schatje, echt niet!''

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen, ''Je hebt andere vrouwen versierd en ik moet maar geloven dat het _niets_ is?''

''Rosie, baby, kom op.''

Ik schudde Emmet van me af. Ik pakte de handen van Bella en Alice en trok ze mee uit de kamer. Emmet mompelde nog iets van, ''Rose lieverd, krijg ik geen beloning omdat ik het gezegd heb?''

Ik trok Bella en Alice mijn verzorgingskamer in en deed de deur achter me op slot. Ik hoorde ze ons nog achterna roepen.

Ik grijnsde breed terwijl ze me niet begrijpend aankijken, ''wat dacht je van terugpakken?''

* * *

Bella kreunde toen ze zag wat ik haar aan had laten trekken. Haar wangen kleurde lichtjes roze.

Ik had Alice en Bella ingelicht over mijn geweldige plan. Emmet zou zeker weten gek worden.

Ik had de perfecte lingerie uitgekozen om voor ons te dragen. Ik wist dat Emmet daar van hield en ik wist zeker dat Edward en Jasper er zeker weten van zouden genieten.

Alice zat op en neer te springen. Ze was helemaal voor mijn plan. We moesten alleen Bella nog zien te overtuigen.

''Het bedekt in ieder geval mijn kont'' zei ze tegen zichzelf terwijl ze zich van alle kanten bekeek in de spiegel. Ik snapte niet wat ze moeilijk deed, ze zag er geweldig uit.

Alice pakte haar hand, ''Kom op Bells, het word leuk!''

Bella zoog haar wangen met lucht en blies het langzaam weer uit voordat ze knikte.

Alice giechelde en trok ons mee. Ze deed ze deur open en keek stiekem even om het hoekje. ''Kust is veilig'' fluisterde ze.

We liepen op onze tenen terug naar mijn kamer die nu leeg was. Ik zette een Cd op van Katy Perry en zette de muziek op luid volume. We sprongen op bed en begonnen te dansen terwijl we keihard zongen:_ 'I kissed a girl and I liked it.'_

Het duurde niet lang voordat Emmet, Jasper en Edward mijn kamer in kwamen gestormd. Hun ogen veranderde toen ze ons in lingerie zagen dansen. Ze hadden ieder lust in hun ogen.

Voor ik het wist stond Emmet naast me. Hij probeerde me aan te raken maar ik duwde hem weg, ''Ga. Weg. Ik ben aan het dansen Emmet'' gromde ik.

Emmet knipperde even met zijn ogen en staarde me met open mond aan. Hij probeerde mijn hand de pakken, mijn blote benen aan te raken, maar iedere keer duwde ik hem weg. Hij keek me met smekende ogen aan. Ik ging al wel langer met Emmet mee. Hij had die blik al zo vaak op me gebruikt dat ik er immuun voor ben geworden. Hij gebruikte het altijd als hij seks wou en ik niet. Hij gebruikte het als we ruzie hadden. Als hij in de problemen zat. Dus je kunt eigenlijk zeggen dat hij die blik altijd gebruikte. In het begin viel ik er altijd als een blok voor als hij me zo zielig aankeek met smekende ogen, maar ik was eraan gewend.

Alice giechelde terwijl we verder danste. Alice pakte mijn hand en draaide me in een rondje, waardoor mijn haren om me heen vlogen. Emmet hield er altijd van als ik mijn haren liet wapperen.

Jasper probeerde ook Alice haar aandacht te trekken, maar Edward verbaasde me. Edward stond aan de grond genageld. Hij had zijn handen zo om mijn deurklink geklemd dat zijn knokkels wit waren. Ik was bang dat mijn deurklink het ieder moment kon begeven.

Emmet smeekte me, ik moest toegeven dat het wel grappig was. ''Rose babe. Je weet dat het maar een grapje was. Je weet toch dat ik alleen van jou hou.''

Ik negeerde hem. Het nummer was overgesprongen naar een ander terwijl we allemaal zongen, '_Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes and you're no. You're in and you're out. You're up and you're down'_

''Dit is zo oneerlijk.'' Gromde Emmet.

Ik draaide me om, zodat ik met mijn gezicht naar hem stond. Ik legde mijn handen op mijn heupen terwijl ik hem aanstaarde, ''Weet jij wat pas oneerlijk is? Dat wij hier thuis op jullie aan het wachten zijn terwijl jullie ondertussen met andere wijven aan het flirten zijn,''

Emmet wou net iets zeggen totdat Edward opeens zijn mond opendeed, ''Weet _jij_ wat pas oneerlijk is? Bella weigert om met me naar bed te gaan, maar ondertussen danst ze wel in lingerie.'' Toen stormde hij de kamer uit.

Het was stil in de kamer en we waren allemaal gestopt met dansen. Bella's wangen waren nu vuurrood terwijl ze mompelde, ''oeps''

Ze sprong van het bed en verdween ook uit beeld.

* * *

_Germ, Eddie. Hihi._

_NEW MOON VANAVOND OM 12 UUR! Wie gaat wie gaat?_

_Ik kan helaas pas een zondag naar de film =[. Hebben jullie al gepland wanneer jullie gaan?_


	20. Who's your hero?

**A/N.** _I'm so sorry guys. Ik heb het op dit moment heel erg kut in mijn privéleven. Ik weet niet wanneer ik na dit hoofdstuk weer ga posten, maar het zal waarschijnlijk niet meer zo vaak worden als eerst._

_Om te zorgen dat jullie even vooruit kunnen heb ik een ander verhaal gepost. Ik focus me meer op dit verhaal. Het gaat dus wel even duren voordat ik ga posten bij; It's a dangerous love affair. Maar jullie kunnen even vooruit._

_Laten jullie even bij alle twee een reactie achter om te laten zien wat jullie denken?_

**POVs**: _Bella, Edward, Alice._

_(Ik vond het trouwens heel leuk om Alice pov te schrijven.)_

**BPOV.**

Ik liep over het gangpad naar Edwards kamer, hopend dat ik Carlisle of Esme niet tegen zou komen. Deze situatie was al erg genoeg.

Ik klopte op zijn deur maar er kwam geen geluid of een stem dat ik binnen mocht komen. Ik deed de deur zachtjes open en zag hem op bed zitten met zijn hoofd in zijn handen.

Ik liep zachtjes naar hem toe en ging naast hem op bed zitten. Ik wreef zachtjes over zijn arm terwijl ik hem op zijn schouder kuste en mijn hoofd daar liet liggen. Hij had zijn armen gespannen.

Hij haalde zijn hoofd uit zijn handen en draaide zijn hoofd om naar me te kijken. Zijn ogen volgde mijn lichaam en ze veranderde weer. Ze werden nog donkerder. Hij staarde een tijdje naar mijn lichaam totdat hij merkte waar hij mee bezig was. Hij kreunde, stond op en liep weg. Ik dacht dat hij de kamer uit zou lopen maar in plaats daarvan liep hij naar zijn klerenkast. Hij haalde er een T-shirt en een pyjamabroek uit. ''Zou je je alsjeblieft eerst willen omkleden?''

''Hoezo? Vind je mijn outfit niet leuk?'' plaagde ik hem.

''Bella'' smeekte hij.

''Goed goed'' mompelde ik terwijl ik naar hem liep. Hij deed zo zijn best om niet naar mijn lichaam te kijken. Zijn groene ogen waren donkerder geworden. Het ging zelfs tegen het zwart aan.

Ik liep naar de badkamer en trok zijn kleren aan die veel te groot waren. Ik viel op de terugweg naar zijn kamer bijna drie keer over de lange pijpen.

Hij stond nog op precies dezelfde plek als toen ik wegliep. Hij had zijn handen gebald en probeerde rustig in en uit te ademen.

Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn middel, terwijl hij nog steeds met zijn rug naar mij toe stond.

Hij ontspande toen ik hem aanraakte en zijn handen vielen slap langs zijn zij.

Ik gaf hem een kus op zijn schouderblad, ''Het spijt me Edward''

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. ''Nee, het spijt _mij_. Ik had nooit zo mogen reageren. Het spijt me'' zei hij nog een keer.

''Geeft niet. Ik snap het wel.''

Hij draaide zich om en keek me toen recht in mijn ogen aan. ''Het geeft _wel_ iets Bella. Ik wil je niet het idee geven dat ik niet op je kan wachten. Ik respecteer je keuze echt. Het was alleen… het overviel me gewoon. Het vergde echt alles van me om je daar niet op te pakken en mee naar mijn slaapkamer te dragen. Ik deed het alleen niet omdat ik wist dat je er nog niet klaar voor bent. Ik had nooit zo mogen reageren Bella en dat spijt me.''

Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer.

Ik streelde met mijn vingertoppen over zijn jeukbeenderen en glimlachte lichtjes naar hem. ''Je bent vergeven. Ik had ook beter moeten weten. Ik wist hoe moeilijk het voor je is, dus vanaf nu geen blote kleding meer.''

Hij lachte zachtjes en drukte zijn lippen lichtjes tegen de mijne. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en haalde mijn handen door zijn haren. Ik drukte me dichter tegen hem aan. Hij haalde ons uit elkaar en legde zijn voorhoofd tegen die van mij, ''Gedraag je. We moeten het even rustig aan doen nu. Ik weet niet of ik mezelf nog een keer zo kan beheersen.''

We staarden een tijdje in elkaars ogen. Zijn ogen waren weer groen met die twinkeling erin waar ik zo van hield.

Hij grijnsde. ''Zullen we kijken hoe Emmet het er vanaf brengt?''

Ik lachte, kuste hem nog een keer zachtjes en liet me toen meesleuren.

We kwamen beneden en we zagen Emmet praktisch aan Rosalie hangen terwijl hij smeekte om hem te vergeven. Ik kreeg toch wel een beetje medelijden met hem.

Alice had Jasper blijkbaar ook al vergeven. Ze zat giechelend op zijn schoot terwijl ze naar Emmet keek. Jasper zette lichte kusjes in haar nek. Ik denk dat Alice niet lang boos op haar man kon blijven. Vooral als hij zijn zuiderse accent gebruikte viel ze als een blok voor hem.

Niet dat Jasper dat niet wist. Niet dat Jasper daar geen gebruik van maakte.

Rosalie had daar in tegen een betere wilskracht. Ik zag dat Alice en Rosalie ook weer hun gewone kleren hadden aangetrokken.

Esme en Carlisle zaten ook op de bank en probeerde zich op de tv te richten. Ik zag dat ze af en toe een blik op Emmet werpen en ze stiekem zag lachen. Het was ook gewoon hilarisch om de grote Emmet te zien smeken.

Ik kon me nog goed herinneren de eerste dag toen ik hier naar school ging, ik niet naast hem durfde te zitten omdat hij er zo angstaanjagend uitzag.

Dat was nu wel wat anders.

Edward pakte mijn hand en leidde me naar de bank waar hij me op zijn schoot trok.

''Beetje bijgekomen Eddie?'' zei Emmet. Hij leerde het ook nooit hé? Hoe erg dat joch ook in problemen zat, hij maakte altijd overal een grapje van. Edward gromde naar hem.

Emmet lachte hard.

''Misschien zal ik Emmet een maand geen seks geven?'' Mompelde Rosalie tegen Alice. Ik wist dat ze het expres zo hard genoeg zou zeggen dat hij het zou horen.

Emmet was stil.

Jasper lachte, ''pussy''

Iedereen in de kamer lachte, behalve Emmet. Zelfs op Rosalie's gezicht zat een glimlach.

Emmet gromde zachtjes naar haar. Rosalie leek totaal niet geïntimideerd door hem. ''Of wat dacht je van 2 maanden? Als hij zo door blijft gaan worden het misschien wel 3 maanden''

Hij staarde haar met open mond aan. ''Dat hou je niet vol!'' maar hij klonk niet zo zelfverzekerd als hij waarschijnlijk wou klinken.

''Test me maar'' snauwde ze naar hem.

Hij wou nog iets zeggen maar zag de zelfverzekerde blik van Rosalie. Hij klapte zijn mond dicht.

**EPOV.**

Ik kon het niet geloven. Ik kon het echt niet geloven. Ik staarde naar het stukje papier wat ik al het afgelopen half uur had gedaan. Waarom zou ze dit in haar tas hebben?

Ik ijsbeerde in de keuken. Bella was een half uur geleden vertrokken met Rosalie. Ze zouden zo terug komen.

Ik wilde niet in haar tas kijken. Echt niet. Ik heb nog nooit in een vrouw haar tas gesnuffeld. Dat is verboden terrein. Ik heb zelfs nooit die van Rosalie onderzocht en dat zegt al wat.

Het was misschien ook dat ik het wel had gedaan als ik niet bang was geweest voor haar reactie.

Maar het papiertje viel me op. Hoe durft hij. Ik weet niet eens wie het is, maar als ik erachter kom heeft hij een gigantisch probleem.

Eindelijk hoorde ik de deur opengaan. Rosalie hield iets achter haar rug en holde snel naar boven. Bella giechelde terwijl ze op zoek ging naar iets. Ze zag mij staan en glimlachte. Toen ze zag dat ik niet terug lachte haalde ze haar wenkbrauwen op.

Ze kwam dichterbij.

Ik hield het papiertje omhoog. ''Wat heeft dit te betekenen Bella?''

Ze kwam nog dichterbij en probeerde te lezen wat erop stond. Ik hield het dichterbij.

Ze fronste. ''Hoe kom je daar aan?''

''Je had je tas hier laten liggen.''

''En je kijkt dus gewoon in mijn spullen?'' Ze sloeg haar armen voor haar borst.

Nu werd ze boos op mij. Terwijl ik juist degene moest zijn die boos op haar moest worden.

''Nee, ik wilde niet in je spullen kijken. Je had je tas hier laten liggen en ik wilde je bellen. Ik keek alleen in je tas om te kijken of je mobiel erin zat. That's it.''

'Hmm'' was alles wat ze zei.

Ik hield nog steeds het papiertje omhoog. ''Kun je me dan nog uitleggen wat een telefoonnummer van een jongen in je tas doet?''

Ze zuchtte en rolde met haar ogen. ''Ik wist niet eens dat het nog in mijn tas zat.'' Ze draaide om en liep richting de huiskamer.

Ik staarde haar verbaasd aan. Ze had geen antwoord gegeven om mijn vraag. Was er iets wat ze voor me achterhield?

Ik liep haar achterna naar de woonkamer. Bella plofte op de bank en sloot haar ogen.

''Bella, als je nog andere jongens naast mij ziet zou ik dat graag willen weten.'' Zei ik.

Ze deed niet eens de moeite om haar ogen open de doen. ''Stel je niet zo aan Edward. Het was niets.''

''Oh ja? Als het niets was waarom leg je het me dan niet uit?''

Ze deed met tegenzin haar ogen op en ging rechtop zitten. ''Rosalie en ik waren in de stad. Er kwam een jongen naar ons toe en vroeg het telefoonnummer van Rosalie. Rosalie zei dat ze een vriendje had en toen vroeg hij die van mij. Rosalie zei da…''

''En jij zegt niet dat je ook al bezet bent?'' viel ik haar in de rede.

''…dat ik ook al bezet was.'' Vertelde ze door. ''Ze zei dat ik met jou was. Hij geloofde ons niet. We wilden weglopen en toen riep hij ''Bel me als Edward het uitmaakt. Mijn nummer heb ik in je tas' That's it'' zei ze. ''Het feit dat ik me niet kan herinneren dat hij zijn nummer in mijn tas heeft gedaan wil toch iets zeggen.''

Daar had ze gelijk in. Maar het zat me toch dwars. Niemand mocht aan mijn vriendin komen. Ze was van mij en alleen van mij.

De woorden galmde me nog na, 'Bel me als Edward het uitmaakt'. Net alsof ik ooit haar laat gaan. Als ze me ooit zou verlaten zou ik altijd van haar blijven houden. Ik zou nooit meer van iemand kunnen houden dan van haar.

Als het ooit - hoe verschrikkelijk ik het idee ook vind - over zou zijn tussen ons, dan zou ik niet degene zijn die er een punt achter zette. Dat wist ik zeker.

''Wie was het?'' vroeg ik. Ik wilde weten wie het was. Ik zou die gozer eens duidelijk laten maken dat ze van mij was. Hij zou daar dan snel genoeg achter komen.

Bella zag mijn uitdrukking. Ze stond op. ''Laat zitten Edward. Het was niets. Zo zijn jongens. Niets aan te doen.''

''Iemand probeert je te versieren en je verwacht van me dat ik moet doen alsof het niets is?'' vroeg ik verbaasd.

**BPOV.**

Dit begon echt irritant te worden. Ik had weinig slaap gehad en voelde alsof ik ieder moment kon instorten. Edward hier, moest zonodig weer door blijven zeuren over een nummer dat ik als hij klaar was gelijk in de prullenbak gooide. Ik stelde mezelf voor dat ik ze de volgende keer gelijk weggooi voordat Edward de kans krijgt om het te lezen.

Ik snap niet waarom hij er zo moeilijk over deed. Het was niet alsof ik hem ging bellen of iets. Dus, No big deal.

''Iemand probeert je te versieren en je verwacht van me dat ik moet doen alsof het niets is?'' vroeg hij licht geïrriteerd. Ik vroeg me af of hij wist hoe geïrriteerd _ik_ nu was.

Ik had mijn maandelijks probleem, ik was moe en mijn voeten deden pijn. Dit gezeur maakte het er absoluut niet beter op.

''Edward zeur niet zo. Je bezorgt me hoofdpijn.'' Zei ik terwijl ik mijn voorhoofd masseerde. ''En ja dat verwacht ik. Wat denk je dat ik altijd doe?''

''Wat bedoel je?'' vroeg hij niet-begrijpend.

Ik zuchtte. ''Wat ik bedoel Edward is, dat er altijd vrouwen om je heen hangen. En ik maak er toch ook niet een heel drama van?''

Hij dacht er even overna. ''Maar toch wil ik weten wie het is.'' zei hij koppig.

Ik wist niet waar die woede in een keer vandaan kwam, maar het was er gewoon opeens. ''Verdomme Edward, laat hangen! Ik zit ook niet constant te zeiken over wie er wel of niet je nummer geeft. Ik ga ook niet lopen zeiken over het feit dat je straks naar Spanje gaat en het met god weet wie het bed in kan duiken terwijl ik er niet ben.''

Ik wilde boos wegstormen maar Edward hield me tegen. ''Hoe weet je dat?''

''Doe er niet toe! Ga lekker je gang, ga lekker feesten. Doe wat je wil, ik ben er dan toch niet.''

''Wat laat je denken dat ik met iemand anders het bed wil delen?''

''Omdat jongens zo zijn! Dat is wat ze doen. Het enige waar ze om geven is seks. Dat was bij jou toch ook het geval?'' Ik raakte zelf geïrriteerd over mijn gedrag. We hadden dit onderwerp allang al afgesloten, dus ik snapte mezelf niet waarom ik het weer boven water bracht. Doordat ik boos op mezelf werd, werd ik juist nog bozer op Edward.

Het was niet logisch, en het sloeg ook helemaal nergens op.

''Niet te geloven dat we dit onderwerp weer gaan voeren.'' Zei hij geïrriteerd.

''Ja, ga maar weer lekker arrogant lopen doen. Dat is toch het enige wat je kunt doen.''

Hij zuchtte en ging voor me staan. ''Kus me.''

''Pardon?''

Hij zuchtte nog een keer. ''Kus me gewoon Bella.''

''Nee!''

''Bella kus me!''

''Ik wil je niet kussen! We hebben ruzie en da…'' Hij legde me het zwijgen op toen hij zijn mond op die van mij drukte.

Ik probeerde hem weg te duwen, maar hij was te sterk. Hij sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel en trok me dichter tegen hem aan. Zogauw onze lichamen elkaar raakte verschrompelde al mijn wilskracht. Ik viel slap in zijn armen terwijl mijn lippen automatisch met die van hem meebewogen.

We verbraken geen van tweeën onze kus totdat het tijd was om te ademen. Ik hapte wanhopig naar adem terwijl Edward zijn handen op mijn wangen legde. Hij bracht zijn lippen naar mijn oor. Zijn adem kietelde in mijn nek en oor.

Hij fluisterde: ''Geloof je echt dat ik je ooit zou kunnen bedriegen?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, nog steeds duizelig van onze kus van net.

Hij kuste mijn kaaklijn, mijn nek en ging langzaam naar mijn schouder. Hij trok zijn hoofd weer omhoog en keek me diep in mijn ogen aan terwijl zijn handen nog op mijn wangen lagen. ''Mooi. Want je bent alles wat ik wil. Niemand kan tippen aan jou.''

Ik bloosde. Hij grinnikte en kuste mijn wang.

**APOV.**

''Alice'' klaagde Bella, ''Waar gaan we heen?''

Ik zei niks, maar bleef grijnzen. Bella haatte verassingen. Maar ik was gewoon zo opgewonden. Ze zou er zeker weten van houden.

Het koste me moeite om mijn mond te houden. Ja dat zeker. Maar het zou uiteindelijk wel waard worden.

Als ik de uitdrukking op Bella's gezicht zou zien als ze ziet wat voor haar had, dan was ik de gelukkigste vrouw op aarde. Ik trok haar mijn kamer in en duwde haar op de bank die in mijn kamer stond. ''Doe je ogen dicht''

Ze kreunde, ''Moet dit echt? Laat gewoon zien wat je me wilt zien Alice en dan kan ik naar Edward.''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd terwijl ik wachtte totdat ze haar ogen sloot. Desnoods zou ik haar blinddoeken. Ik sloeg mijn armen over elkaar terwijl ik ongeduldig mijn voet op de grond tikte.

Ja, oke oke ik weet het. Misschien was ik een _beetje_ koppig. Ze zou het straks toch zien, maar ik vond het gewoon zo spannend. Ik wilde niet dat ik met mijn rug naar haar toe stond als ze het zou zien.

Ze zuchtte en deed haar ogen dicht. Ik wist uiteindelijk toch te winnen. Ik grijnsde.

Ik wachtte even totdat ik zeker wist dat ze haar ogen echt dicht had. Bella kennende zou ze toch stiekem tussen kleine sleetjes gluren.

Ik liep naar mijn klerenkast –die naar mijn mening nog te klein was- en liep de inloopkast in. Ik hoefde niet te zoeken naar dat ene speciale stuk want als het om kleding ging had ik alles precies tot in zijn puntjes verzorgd. Kleur bij kleur, maten bij maten. Met schoenen was het precies hetzelfde. Alles hakken stonden bij elkaar, en alle pumps en ballerina's stonden bij elkaar.

Ik werd altijd zo blij als ik in mijn kledingkast liep. Ik zou hier echt de hele dag rond kunnen brengen, fashion was alles. Daar zijn wij meisjes voor? Een meisje is geen meisje als ze niet van jurken en kleding houd. Bella natuurlijk was een uitzondering.

Serieus, ik weet niet wat er in godsnaam met haar aan de hand was?

Bella bleef liever thuis als ik met Angela en Rosalie een shoppingstrip had gepland. Niemand zegt toch nee tegen een shoppingstrip?

Ik krijg Bella wel van gedachten veranderd. Een tijdje met Alice McCarthy en ze is helemaal totally in shoppen.

Ik pakte het item van de rek en liep terug naar de bank waar Bella zat. Ik haalde de plastic hoes die eromheen zat er vanaf.

Zogauw ik tegen Bella zei dat ze haar ogen open moest doen staarde ze naar het voorwerp in mijn handen. Haar mond was lichtjes open en haar ogen staarde, ''Het is eh… mooi Alice''

Ik wist het, ik wist het! Ik wist dat ze het mooi zou vinden. Ik sprong op en neer op mijn voeten, ''Mooi hé Bells?'' zei ik terwijl ik samen met de jurk in een rondje draaide. De zachte stof die langs mijn bloten benen gleden voelde zijden zacht aan.

Het was nu al perfect, maar ik kon niet wachten totdat ze het ook echt aan zou hebben. Ik duwde de jurk in haar handen en zei dat ze om moest kleden.

Toen Bella de jurk aan had straalde ze. Ik pakte haar hand en draaide haar in een rondje. Ze liet haar handen over de zachte stof glijden.

''Edward zal zijn ogen niet van je af kunnen houden op zijn feest''

Haar ogen werden groot, ''Was dit de jurk voor het feest?''

Ik lachte. ''Tuurlijk! Wat dacht je dan?''

En voor ik het wist had ze me in haar armen gedrukt en fluisterde ''dankjewel Alice. Hij is echt heel mooi.''

Ik wist dat ik Bella in to shoppen zou krijgen. Dit was het levende bewijs. Het feit dat ze een jurk mooi vond staan bij zichzelf was toch al een hele vooruit gang. Ik lachte in mezelf.

Mission complete.

**BPOV.**

Ik vond de jurk die Alice voor me had uitgekozen perfect. Ik twijfelde er eerst een beetje, maar toen ik hem aan had was ik verkocht.

Alice wist zeker wat ze deed, maar nu verlangde ik naar Edward.

Door het geregel met het feest heb ik hem maar weinig kunnen zien, dus ik pakte ieder moment aan om met hem samen te zijn. Samen met Alice reed ik naar het park waar we altijd rondhingen.

De rest was er al. Jasper en Edward liepen ons tegemoet.

Edward nam me in zijn armen en kuste me. Het was altijd op zo'n moment dat is besefte hoe leeg ik me voelde als ik niet bij hem was. Hij maakte me heel, hij was een deel van mezelf. De betere, mooiere deel.

Geen van beiden verbrak onze kus. Zelfs niet toen Emmet irritant aan Edwards arm begon te trekken. Zonder de kus te verbreken stompte Edward Emmet tegen zijn arm.

Ik haalde mijn handen door zijn dikke bronzen haren. Ik hield van het gevoel van mijn handen door zijn handen. Hoe de zachte plukken langs mijn handen streken. Hij had zijn hand in mijn nek om me dichter naar hem toe te trekken, en zijn andere hand lag op mijn heupen.

Edward lachte tegen mijn lippen toen hij ons uit elkaar haalde. Ik moest me aan hem vasthouden om niet op de grond te vallen. Ik had echt het gevoel dat mijn benen het ieder moment konden begeven.

Edward trok me naar het bankje waar de rest zat en trok me naast hem op de bank.

Rosalie had Emmet vergeven. Hij had haar gesmeekt om hem te vergeven, dat hij het niet zo bedoelde, dat hij alleen van haar hield enzovoorts. Ik moest toegeven, Emmet wist hoe hij moest slijmen.

Het had 2 dagen geduurd voordat ze hem vergaf. Je had hem een scène moeten zien maken toen ze tegen hem had gezegd dat ze al die tijd niet echt boos op hem was.

Hij had echt een Charlie scène geschopt, maar dat gebaar had hem wel de kop gekost. Rosalie werd uiteindelijk wél boos toen hij perongeluk een van haar dure oorbellen had kapotgemaakt. Hij had zijn hand op de tafel geslagen, waardoor haar oorbellen op de grond waren gevallen. De diamanten waren gebroken.

Het was dus een maand geen seks voor hen. Emmet eindige weer met het smeken bij haar.

Rosalie wist hoe ze onder zijn huid moest komen. Ze verleidde hem iedere keer. Ze wist dat hij nu seksueel gefrustreerd was, zoals Edward dat had genoemd. Toen Emmet dat had gehoord zei hij tegen hem dat hij zelf zijn frustraties in moest houden.

Niemand was zijn reactie vergeten een week geleden.

Rosalie zat op de schoot van Emmet en lachte tegen zijn lippen. Emmet probeerde niet teveel in te gaan op de reacties van Rosalie. Maar niemand kon een natuurlijke beauty als haar weerstaan. En elke keer als hij net wou toegeven stopte ze en deed net of ze verveeld raakte.

En ook deze keer was het geval. Net toen hij haar terug wou zoenen sprong ze van haar schoot en ging tussen Alice en mij zitten, naar haar perfecte nagels staan kijken. Emmet keek haar met een pruilende lip aan.

''Wat zal ik vanavond toch lekker genieten, met Alice naast me. Geen ruzie, haar in me armen hebben. De avond kan niet beter, toch Em?'' plaagde Jasper.

Het enige was Emmet deed was grommen. Hij ging er niet eens op in.

De zon begon langzaam onder te gaan. Er stond een klein miezerig windje die onze haren alle kanten in liet wapperen.

Achter me hoorde ik de meest irriterende stem. Het was echt het enige wat mijn avond kon verpesten.

''Hey Bella'' zei Mike Newton.

Edward sloeg gelijk zijn arm om mijn middel en trok me dichter naar hem toe. Mike trok zijn wenkbrauwen op.

''Ik eh… wil je even met me praten?'' vroeg hij me.

Ik keek even naar het gezicht van Edward. Hij keek boos naar Mike. Hij was zeker net zo blij met het bijzijn van Mike dan ik.

''Praat maar hier'' zei Edward star.

Mike leek steeds nerveuzer te worden. ''Ik moet haar eigenlijk even onder 4 ogen spreken''

Edward vernauwde zijn ogen. Ik zuchtte, gaf een kus op zijn wang en fluisterde in zijn oor ''ik ben zo terug.''

Hij trok me even dicht tegen hem aan voordat hij zijn arm liet zakken. Ik stond op en liep met Mike mee.

**EPOV.**

Moest die idioot ons avond nou weer verpesten? Ik zag Bella, Mijn Bella, maar amper. Ik wist niet waar ze allemaal uitspookte, en als ik het haar vroeg gaf ze geen antwoord. Dus ik probeerde zoveel van mijn tijd te genieten met haar. En dan natuurlijk moest deze fucking idioot mijn tijd met Bella verstoren.

Ik sprong op mijn voeten toen ik zag dat Mike het fucking lef had om zijn arm om haar middel te slaan. Ik was van plan om die idioot een klap voor eigen bestwil te geven, maar Emmet trok me terug in het bankje.

Ik glimlachte lichtjes toen ik zag dat Bella zijn arm had afgeschud. Ik had eigenlijk gehoopt dat ze hem zelf een klap in zijn gezicht had gegeven, maar zo was mijn Bella niet. Altijd denken aan gevoelens van andere.

Ik bleef naar de plek kijken waar ze stonden. Ze stonden helaas te ver weg om iets van het gesprek te horen. Ik zag dat Bella zich ongemakkelijk voelde. Ik werd steeds beter in haar gezicht lezen, zelfs van een afstandje kon ik zien dat ze zich niet op haar gemak voelde. Ik leunde tevreden achterover en legde mijn handen achter mijn hoofd.

Toen maakte hij de grootste fout van zijn leven. Hij stak zijn hand uit en streelde met zijn hand door haar haren. Ik balde mijn vuisten. _Relax Edward, relax. Ze is al van jou, je hoeft je nergens zorgen over te maken. _Ik had mijn handen zo hard geklemd om het bankje dat ik houtsplinters in mijn handen voelde.

Net op dat moment dat ik op wilde staan omdat hij nog steeds zijn hand door haar haren liet gaan, stond Emmet op.

Hij liep grijnzend naar de plek waar ze stonden. Hoewel ze ver genoeg stonden om niks te horen kon ik wel alles volgen wat ze deden.

Emmet liep dreigend naar hen toe. Mike staarde doodsbenauwd naar hem toen hij zijn knokkels liet knakken.

Emmet zei wat tegen Mike. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en werd rood. Emmet nam hem in een houtgreep. Hij had zijn arm om de nek van Mike geslagen en trok hem een beetje naar beneden. Bella staarde geschokt toen Mike naar adem aan het happen was.

Emmet grijnsde en liet hem los. Hij zei nog wat tegen Mike en stootte hem toen tegen zijn arm. Mike wreef met zijn hand over zijn arm.

Emmet pakte Bella op en gooide hem over zijn schouder. Ik lachte toen Bella zich los probeerde te maken en haar benen alle kanten opschopte.

''Who's you're hero?'' riep Emmet terwijl hij Bella op mijn schoot zet. Ik relaxte toen ik haar weer veilig in mijn armen had.

Rosalie stond op en sloeg haar armen om de nek van Emmet, ''You're my hero!'' zei ze, en toen viel ze zijn lippen aan.

Emmet leek net een kind op kerstmis ochtend.

* * *

**BPOV.**

Ik voelde me niet op mijn gemak. Mike had zijn handen in mijn haren, maar het voelde verre weg zo fijn als wanneer Edward het deed. Bij Edward gingen de haren in mijn nek recht overeind staan, maar bij Mike… niet echt. ik voelde me er steeds ongemakkelijker bij.

Ik snap niet waar dat kind de moed vandaan haalt, om me eerst bij Edward weg te halen, en me daarna nog mee uit te vragen terwijl mijn vriendje op een paar meter afstand zit.

En het ergste was nog, dat hij ondanks ik tegen hem had gezegd dat ik niet met hem mee uitging, hij zijn handen door mijn haren durfde te halen.

Ik zag Emmet grijnzend onze kant op komen. Mike zag het waarschijnlijk ook want hij haalde snel zijn hand uit mijn haren. _Oh boy…_

''Weetje dat Edward de zwarte band heeft met judo?'' zei Emmet terwijl hij dichter bij kwam.

Ik rolde mijn ogen. Edward en judo. Yeah right.

Mike trapte er waarschijnlijk wel in en keek nerveus Edwards richting in. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en werd lichtjes rood.

Emmet had hem opeens uit het niets hem in een houtgreep. Ik schrok toen ik zag dat Mike naar adem begon te happen en zijn gezicht paars werd van het gebrek aan zuurstof.

''Dit is Edwards specialiteit'' zei Emmet met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij knipoogde naar mij.

Ik stompte Emmet tegen zijn arm om hem te laten zien dat hij moest ophouden. Emmet lachte alleen maar, maar liet hem toch los.

''Dus laat kleine Bellie met rust wil je? Tenzij je leven je niks waard is'' en hij stompte Mike tegen zijn arm.

Voor ik het wist werd ik opgepakt en over de schouder van Emmet gegooid. Hij lachte terwijl ik tegen hem riep dat hij los moest laten. Maar Emmet is Emmet, die doet toch zijn eigen gang.

Ik belandde uiteindelijk op de schoot van Edward, terwijl Emmet beloond werd door Rosie.

* * *

_Wie van jullie heeft er New Moon al gezien. Ik heb hem al twee keer gezien en ik moet zeggen dat hij zeker niet tegenvalt._

_Ik was bang, omdat ik er zoveel van verwachtte, dat hij ontzettend tegen zou vallen. Ik heb dat namelijk altijd met de Harry Potter films. Maar dit is echt gewoon, wauw! Kan niet wachten tot Eclips, om meer van sexy Tayler en Robert te zien!!_

_Reacties??_


	21. Messege not understood

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**_

_**A/N: **Hello there guys. Het is weer een tijdje geleden maar hier issie dan. Hoofdstuk 21._

_Ik wil zowieso; Jessie, Decock, Bella-Ja-Ik-Bella, Bella-00, Belle (2x), Twilightfreaky, Cssst, Josphine, Melina heel erg bedanken voor de lieve reacties. _

_And Aligine, thank you very much. I know you can't read it here, because you can't read dutch, but I do appreciate it that you leave a revieuw here to say that you like my story. So thank you again._

_**POVs:** Bella, Edward, Rosalie_

* * *

BPOV.

Na een tijdje te hebben rondgehangen in het park, was het tijd voor mij om naar huis te gaan. Edward smeekte me niet of ik niet nog één nachtje bij hem kon slapen, maar ik had mijn ouders de afgelopen weken maar amper gezien. Aan de andere kant… vanavond weer tegen hem aan liggen, tussen zijn sterke armen…

_Stoppen Bella, je overleeft wel 1 nachtje zonder Edward._

Alice reed me naar huis. Ik waarschuwde Alice dat ze de snelheidslimiet iets meer naar beneden moest doen als ze me voor huis afzette. Aangezien Charlie nog steeds als politie werkt.

En zoals gewoonlijk luisterde ze weer niet. Ze kwam scheurend tot stilstand voor mijn huis. Ze lachte alleen maar toen ik haar een stomp tegen haar arm gaf. Ze liep mee naar binnen.

''Alice, kun je de volgende keer een beetje op je snelheidslimiet letten? Want anders zal ik een boete uit moeten schrijven'' zei mijn vader toen we de huiskamer inliepen. Hij zat op de bank naar een basketbalwedstrijd te kijken. Hij lette niet echt op.

Alice grijnsde, ''Sorry Meneer Swan. Ik zal de volgende keer beter opletten.'' Zei ze terwijl ze met haar ogen knipperde.

Charlie werd even rood, ''Nouja, ik zal het voor deze ene keer door de vingers zien. Bella is in ieder geval op tijd thuis. En voor de zoveelste keer Alice, je kunt gewoon Charlie zeggen.''

Alice plofte op de bank naast Charlie, ''Oke dan, _Charlie_.''

Hij lacht even naar haar voordat hij zijn aandacht weer op de basketbalwedstrijd richtte. Charlie was in de laatste paar weken erg gehecht aan geraakt aan Alice. Hij vond het altijd erg leuk als ze langskwam. Hoevaak ze ook over de snelheidslimiet ging, hij gaf haar nooit een boete.

Alice was een keer aangehouden door een van zijn collega's. Alice zou haar rijbewijs kwijtraken omdat ze meer dan 50 km per uur te hard reed. Charlie had dat op een of andere manier weten te voorkomen en Alice haar rijbewijs mocht houden.

Ik durf er bijna met heel mijn spaarrekening om te wedden, dat als ik het zou zijn geweest, hij het niet voor mij had gedaan. Hij zou dan zeggen dat het mijn eigen schuld zou zijn geweest.

Mijn moeder kwam ook de woonkamer binnen en ging naast Charlie op de bank zitten. Ze ging dicht tegen hem aanliggen terwijl hij zijn arm om haar heen sloeg.

Dit leek weer net als vroeger. Zonder de ruzies die we de afgelopen weken hadden meegemaakt. Ze hadden vaker ruzie dan anders, en dat maakte me zorgen.

Maar dit voelde goed. Zo ging het vroeger ook, mijn ouders knuffelend op de bank, en ik zat op de stoel. Het voelde goed. Het deed me denken aan de tijd terug in Phoenix. Het enige verschil zou zijn dat buiten de zon zou schijnen in plaats van de harde regen die nu buiten kletterde. En Alice zou nu niet hier zijn.

En het belangrijkste, ik zou Edward dan niet hebben.

Alice en ik liepen de trap op naar boven. Het was een tijdje geleden dat ik echt tijd door had gebracht in mijn kamer. Het was slapen, omkleden en weg, en dan de volgende avond weer precies dezelfde routine.

Ik plofte op bed neer terwijl Alice zoals gewoonlijk mijn klerenkast in dook. Ze schudde haar hoofd bij het zien van mijn kleren. Ze keek me afkeurend aan. Ik lachte schaapachtig terug.

''Het wordt weer tijd om te shoppen Bells''

Ik werd al misselijk bij het idee, maar ik zou er niet onderuit komen. Alice had me al een paar keer aan herinnerd dat ik zeker nog naar de stad moest om schoenen en accessoires te halen. Rosalie had nog gezegd dat ik iets van haar kon lenen als ik echt geen zin had om te gaan.

Ik vrolijkte op toen ze dat voorstelde, maar Alice wilde dat ik er splinternieuw uit zou zien.

We hadden nog precies een maand te gaan voor Edwards verjaardag. We waren nu bijna anderhalve maand elkaar.

Edward gaf me de 'ik zei het je' look, toen we onze eerste maand vierde. Hij had me romantisch mee uit eten genomen, na veel tegengestribbel van mij. Hij had een apart plekje geserveerd in het restaurant.

_Flashback._

_Edward en ik liepen hand in hand naar het restaurant. Hij pakte mijn jas aan en schoof mijn stoel aan toen ik erop ging zitten. Ik kleurde toen ik zag hoeveel moeite hij voor mij had gedaan. De tafel was verlicht met een warme gloed van geurkaarsjes. _

_Op de tafel lagen rozenblaadjes. Ik pakte de roos die naast mijn bord lag en rook er even aan. _

_Edward was adembenemend hoe zijn groene ogen fonkelde en de lach die op zijn gezicht stond._

''_De bloemenkleur rood staat voor de hartstocht, levenskracht, liefde en warmte die ik voor je voel. En natuurlijk voor de prachtige blos die je wangen altijd hebben'' fluisterde hij._

_Hij lachte zachtjes toen zoals verwacht mijn wangen kleurde. Hij reikte zijn hand over de tafel om mijn wang te strelen. Ik leunde met mijn hoofd tegen zijn hand. _

_Hij volgde met zijn duim over mijn lip. ''En de kleur van je zachte lippen'' lachte hij._

''_Je gaat dit toch niet eh… iedere maand doen hè?'' fluisterde ik tegen zijn vingers._

''_Alleen als jij me dat toelaat''_

_Ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Laten we het maar voorzichtig aan doen met je geld''_

_Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer en keek naar het cadeautje dat naast mijn bord lag. ''Mag ik?'' vroeg ik voorzichtig._

_Hij lachte mijn scheve glimlach. ''Tuurlijk. Het is van jou.''_

_Ik pakte het voorzichtig op en keek even naar de verpakking. Het was rood verpakt en er zaten kleine hartjes op. Die kleine hartjes vormde samen één groot hart. In het midden stond in sierletters geschreven 'ik hou van je'_

''_Het gaat erom wat erin zit lief. Niet om de verpakking'' zei Edward._

_Ik kleurde weer omdat ik besefte dat ik iets te lang naar de verpakking stond te staren. Ik keek even op naar hem en zag dat hij nog steeds die prachtige glimlach had. _

_Ik maakte het pakje voorzichtig open. Langzaam, toen het cadeau tevoorschijn kwam, vulde mijn ogen zich met tranen. _

_Ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Dit kan ik niet aan nemen Edward''_

_Zijn gezicht vertrok. ''Is het… vind je het niet mooi?''_

_Ik staarde even geschokt naar hem. Natuurlijk vond ik het mooi, het was prachtig. Daar hoefde hij niet aan te twijfelen. ''Nee Edward, het is prachtig. Het is echt heel mooi. Het is alleen… het is teveel.''_

_Hij keek opgelucht. Hij pakte mijn arm en schoof de armband over mijn hand. Hij kuste elke vingertop en toen de binnenkant van mijn hand. We keken samen naar de armband._

_Aan mijn pols hing nu een zilveren armbandje, met een diamanten hart eraan. Het fonkelde in het licht net zo mooi als de fonkeling in Edwards ogen._

''_Het is echt prachtig'' zei ik zacht._

''_Ja, dat ben je'' zei hij terug._

_Ik bloosde. Ik keek op naar hem en hij staarde vol liefde terug. Mijn hart smolt toen hij me zo aankeek, onze handen nog in elkaar gevouwen._

_Hij hing voorzichtig over de tafel om zijn lippen op die van mij te drukken. Het was kort, maar deze kus had zoveel bedoelingen. Het was lief, teder. Het voelde alsof hij met die ene korte kus iets van zichzelf aan mij had gegeven. _

''Zo'', Alice verstoorde mijn gedachten toen ze naast me op het bed sprong. ''Esme heeft verschillende hapjes klaargemaakt en, als de vriendin van Edward, zul jij ze morgen moeten proeven.''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd even om het beeld van een adembenemende Edward, in het restaurant, tegenover mij aan de tafel van me af te schudden. ''Waarom ik? Ik denk dat jullie beter weten wat hij lekker vind of wat niet.'' Ik probeerde niet te afstandelijk te reageren, maar het feit dat ze mijn gedachten verstoorde maakte me chagrijnig.

Ze haalde haar schouders op. ''Jij bent de vriendin, dus jij moet ervoor zorgen. Maak je geen zorgen, de dingen die Esme heeft gemaakt zal Edward vast wel allemaal lekker vinden. Je hoeft dus alleen maar te kiezen wat jij lekker vind. Rosalie helpt je morgen mee.''

''Doen we het bij hun huis?'' Lijkt me niet erg verstandig om het daar te doen. Aangezien Edward er misschien ook woonde. Aangezien Edward misschien ieder moment thuis kon komen terwijl wij daar bezig zijn.

''Ja, het is bij Edward thuis. Emmet en Jasper hadden er toch voor gezorgd dat Edward moest nablijven? Die zal nog wel even op school zitten morgen.''

Alice kon de rest van de avond niet lang blijven. Jasper zou die avond bij haar blijven slapen en hij had haar al 5 keer gebelt of ze al onderweg was. Beetje ongeduldig niet?

Nadat hij voor de 6de keer belde liet ik Alice naar huis gaan. Ik moest toch nog wat aan mijn huiswerk doen.

Na Alice gedag te hebben gezegd sprong ik boven in de douche. Ik liet de warme stralen mijn lichaam verwarmen. Ik waste mijn haren en lichaam. Ik merkte dat mijn gedachten langzaam weer terug gingen naar de dag dat Edward en ik samen een maand hadden. De manier hoe hij me aanraakte, hoe hij me kuste. Dat was misschien wel de mooiste dag van mijn leven. Het was perfect geregeld.

Het enige wat mij die avond verstoorde was de bediening. Het bestond uit bijna allemaal vrouwen. En geen één kon zijn ogen van _mijn_ vriend afhouden.

Elke keer als Edward en ik close werden, kwam er wel iemand van de bediening langs om te vragen of we iets moesten. Na een tijdje werd Edward het ook zat. Hij gaf ze 50 euro om ons met rust te laten.

Ik merkte dat ik al te lang onder de douche stond. Mijn knieën en ellebogen waren rood geworden van de warme stralen.

Ik wikkelde een handdoek om me heen en kamde mijn haren door. Toen ik mijn pyjama aan had getrokken, liep ik naar beneden om mijn ouders welterusten te wensen.

''Blijf nog even'' zei mijn moeder, ''we hebben je de afgelopen weken amper gezien''

Ze lag met haar hoofd op Charlie zijn benen. Ze nam verder de hele bank in beslag.

Ik zuchtte en nam plaats op de stoel.

Mijn moeder ging rechtop zitten. ''Wat heb je de afgelopen dagen allemaal gedaan?''

Met Edward gezoend. Met Edward in een bed gelegen. Met Edward naar een film. Met Edward uit eten. In mijn ondergoed voor Edward gedanst -hoewel dat niet echt een succes was-. Dat waren allemaal dingen die ik mijn moeder niet kon vertellen. Zelfs na 1 maand en 2 weken durfde ik het ze niet te vertellen.

Edward werd ongeduldig. Hij wilde zich graag voorstellen aan mijn ouders als mijn vriendje. Hoewel ik hem zo niet wilde omschrijven, voor mij voelde het veel sterker dan een simpele middelbare school relatie.

We hadden Esme en Carlisle al verteld hoe het tussen ons zat. Niet omdat ik dat zo graag wilde, maar omdat Esme er zelf naar vroeg. Het feit dat ik daar altijd was. Het feit dat ik bij Edward in bed sliep. Het feit dat Edward en ik onze handen niet bij konden houden als we bij elkaar waren. Tuurlijk, zo zou je het geen geheim kunnen houden. Daarom nam ik ook geen risico om Edward mee naar hier te nemen.

Maar Esme zei dat het ze het niet daaraan had gezien. Ze zag het aan de liefde die Edward in zijn ogen had als hij naar me keek. Aan de manier hoe ik bewoog als hij ook bewoog. Ik had het zelf niet eens in de gaten. Ze zei dat, elke keer als hij ging verzitten of bewoog, ik ook ging bewegen. Ik probeerde daar heel erg op te letten, en Esme merkte ook dat ik probeerde dat te vermeiden. Ze zei dat ik er niet op moest letten.

Het ging toch vanzelf.

Ik moest snel een antwoord verzinnen, want ik had nog steeds geen antwoord gegeven op mijn moeders vraag. ''Ik heb wat rondgehangen met wat vrienden.'' Dat was een deels waar…

Dat was het moment waar mijn vader insprong. ''En die vrienden van je, daar zitten toch zeker geen jongens bij?''

Ik rolde mijn ogen. ''Pap, ik ben geen klein meisje meer. Ik ben 17. Ik hoopte dat je al over die fase heen was?''

Hij vernauwde zijn ogen, ''welke fase?''

''De fase waarin een vader zijn dochter verbiedt om met jongens om te gaan. Ze zijn gewoon vrienden pap. Niks aan de hand.''

Hij bromde nog wat. Mijn moeder streek liefdevol over Charlie's wang. Als ik zo naar mijn ouders kijk, verlang ik weer naar Edward.

Ik haatte het zelf ook om hem niet mee naar huis te nemen. Ik zou hem het liefst ook aan mijn ouders voorstellen. Ik was alleen bang voor de reactie van mijn vader. En mijn moeder zou hoogstwaarschijnlijk gelijk seksuele voorlichting geven.

Dáár was ik op dit moment ook niet echt klaar voor.

**EPOV.**

We bleven nog wat rondhangen in het park terwijl Alice Bella naar huis bracht. Ik had net afscheid genomen van Bella. Ik liep weer terug naar de plek waar we zaten en plofte neer.

Emmet was druk bezig met Rosalie. Het was best een vies gezicht om mijn beste vriend en mijn zus zo tekeer zien gaan tegen elkaar.

''Niet te geloven'' zei Jasper hoofdschuddend. ''Ik kan bijna de lust _voelen _die van hun afkomt. Pas maar op Edward. Straks bespring ik je nog.''

''En ik kan bijna wel raden wat er in de gedachten van Emmet omgaat.'' Lachte ik.

Ik staarde naar de lucht. Het was rond Twilight. De lucht was donker, met een roodpaarse gloed. Een zachte bries hing in de lucht. De lichte wolken verdwenen langzaam voor de nacht.

''Het is raar hoe het allemaal gelopen is'' zei Jasper opeens.

''Wat?'' zei ik zonder hem aan te kijken.

''Dat alles eerst een weddenschap was''

Nu draaide ik mijn hoofd wel naar hem om. Ik trok mijn wenkbrauw omhoog om te laten zien dat hij verder moest gaan.

''Van jou en Bella. Je bent achter haar aan gegaan door die weddenschap.''

Opeens kreeg Jasper een klap tegen zijn schouder. We keken alle 2 opzij en we zagen Emmet staan. ''Dat moet je niet zeggen! We zijn hem nog 20 euro schuldig weet je nog? Ik heb niet meer zoveel geld nadat ik Rosie heb beloofd om die oorbellen terug te betalen. Je wilt niet weten hoe verrekte duur die dingen waren.'' Fluisterde Emmet.

Toen hij zag dat ik lachte, wist hij dat ik alles gehoord had. ''Oh crap''

Jasper stootte hem tegen zijn schouder.

''Hey, waar was dat goed voor?'' jammerde Emmet.

''Die kreeg je nog terug'' Jasper draaide zich om terug naar mij, ''en wat die 20 euro betreft… heb je al seks gehad met Bella?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

Emmet's ogen werden groot. ''Je hebt… je bent… Edward is…'' en nog voordat hij kon uitpraten lachte hij. Hij sloeg zijn armen om zijn buik terwijl de hele bank schudde van het gewicht van Emmet. ''Je wilt zeggen dat je… nu al 3 maanden droog staat?'' zei hij tussen zijn lachen door.

Rosalie gaf hem een klap tegen zijn achterhoofd wat Emmet gelijk liet stoppen met lachen. Serieus, die jongen zat echt onder de plak bij haar.

''Bella is er nog niet klaar voor. En ik respecteer haar keuze.'' Zei ik simpel.

''Wow Eddie'' ik gromde toen hij die naam gebruikte. ''Je hebt het nog nooit zo lang vol gehouden.''

''Jij ook niet'' wierp ik tegen.

''Klopt klopt. Maaaaar'' hij rekte het expres uit, ''Ik heb een vriendin die me wil geven wat ik wil'' hij gaf me een knipoog.

''Niet als je Bella en Edward belachelijk blijft maken. Ik kan zo van gedachten veranderen'' zei Rosalie terwijl ze met haar middelvinger en duim tegen elkaar klikte.

De rest van de avond had Emmet het er niet meer over. Jasper ging al vroeg weg. Hij had afgesproken met Alice. Ik zuchtte, ze konden en gaan wanneer ze wilde. Ik kon niet eens bij mijn eigen vriendin langs gaan als ik naar haar aanwezigheid verlangde.

Misschien dat ik Carlisle een goed woordje voor me kan doen. Zeggen dat ik Bella met respect zou behandelen. Dat ik ontzettend veel van haar hou en dat soort dingen.

Niemand kan nee tegen Carlisle zeggen, Charlie vast ook niet. Hij was dan misschien politieagent, maar Carlisle was een begaafde dokter. Hij had veel invloed.

Misschien zou ik Charlie moeten aanrijden. Zorgen dat hij gewond raakt… Carlisle red zijn leven, en in ruil daarvoor mag ik met zijn dochter uit.

Klinkt voor mij een geniaal plan.

Als ik maar bij Bella in de buurt kan zijn wanneer ik wil. Dat ik Bella kan bellen zonder bang te hoeven zijn dat haar vader misschien in de buurt is. Dat ik langs kan gaan wanneer ik dat wilde. Dat ze bij mij kon blijven slapen zonder al die smoesjes.

Hoewel dat laatste betwijfel ik. Ik denk dat Bella dan voortaan zou moeten zeggen dat ze bij Alice blijft slapen. Charlie is spijtig genoeg niet zo dom dat hij zou geloven als ze zou zeggen dat ze bij Rosalie bleef slapen, dat ze dan ook echt bij Rosalie blijft slapen in plaats van bij mij.

Charlie zou me vermoorden als hij ons samen in een bed zou zien.

Ik kon niet ontkennen dat ik een beetje vreesde voor mijn leven.

Ik wachtte ongeduldig totdat Rosalie en Emmet afscheid hadden genomen. Na wat wel uren leken stapte Rosalie eindelijk bij me in de auto en reden we op weg naar mijn huis.

Toen we de oprit opreden zagen we Carlisle in zijn Mercedes net wegrijden. Vast weer een noodgeval in het ziekenhuis.

Esme was in de keuken aan het koken. Het was 11 uur 's avonds. Waarom in hemelsnaam zou ze met dit tijdstip moeten koken?

Ze stond vaker dan normaal in de keuken. Ze vond het fijn om daar te werk zijn, het was soort van haar eigen kamertje waar ze haar gang kon gaan.

De kamer waar_ ik _mijn eigen gang kan zijn is mijn slaapkamer. Ik weet niet hoe Esme daar over denkt. Ik grinnikte.

Ik wilde naar de keuken lopen maar Rosalie ging voor me staan. Ze stond voor me met haar armen gekruist voor haar borst.

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauw op. ''Zou ik er even langs mogen?''

Ze keek even twijfelend. Ze beet op haar onderlip terwijl haar ogen van mij naar de keuken en weer terug schoten. Was er iets in de keuken wat ik niet mocht zien?

In dat geval, ging ik zeker naar binnen. Niemand heeft ooit een geheim voor me kunnen bewaren. Ik kwam altijd over achter.

Ze beschuldigde mij er vaak van dat ik gedachten kon lezen. Misschien was dit een voorproefje, en in mijn volgende leven kon ik echt gedachten horen. Wie weet…

Rosalie zuchtte en zette een stap opzij. Ik liep langs haar richting de keuken.

Het rook zoals gewoonlijk heerlijk. Esme was druk bezig met wat ze ook aan het doen was. Er lagen verschillende hapjes op de keuken.

Was ze soms van plan om een feest te geven of zo?

Ik kuchte toen Esme na 10 minuten nog niet in de gaten had dat ik achter haar stond. Ze gaf een gilletje en draaide zich vliegensvlug om. Ze legde haar hand over haar hart. Ik lachte.

''Niet grappig Edward.'' Zei ze terwijl ze met haar vinger in mijn arm prikte. ''Ik had jullie helemaal niet thuis horen komen.''

Rosalie kwam ook de keuken in en ging op de bar zitten.

''Vind je het gek? Mijn hemel Esme wat ben je van plan om te doen? Een feest geven?''

Ik zag Rosalie naast me verstijven. Ik keek haar even raar aan.

''Ik was eigenlijk van plan om Charlie en Renee volgende week hier uit te nodigen voor het eten. Ik wil ze wel iets goeds voorschotelen na die heerlijke maaltijd die Bella ons de vorige keer had gegeven.'' Zei Esme terwijl ze zich weer op de pannen die op het fornuis stonden richtte.

Rosalie ontspande weer.

Ik wist niet of dat wel een goed idee zou zijn om Charlie en Renee uit te nodigen. Bella's ouders wisten nog niets over ons.

Ik weet wel dat Carlisle en Esme hun mond konden houden, maar stel nou dat ze er iets uitflappen?

Het was dan wel een voordeel als we hier thuis waren. Carlisle zou de schietwonden kunnen verzorgen als Charlie van plan was zijn pistool op me te richten.

Ik hoefde niet eens naar het ziekenhuis.

Maar zou ik het zelf wel echt zo erg vinden als ze er eindelijk achter kwamen? We moesten het ze ooit vertellen dus waarom niet nou?

Ik wist wel een ding… Bella zou hier niet blij mee zijn.

**RPOV.**

Oh mijn god. Heel even dacht ik dat Edward erachter zou komen. Het was altijd onmogelijk om een verassing voor hem te organiseren. Hij wist er altijd achter te komen, het leek echt alsof hij gedachten kon lezen. Nu weet ik dat dát onmogelijk is, maar het was maar een idee.

Als Carlisle, Esme en ik het op een of andere manier het verborgen voor hem konden houden dan was Emmet degene wel die het er uitflapte. En áls Emmet voor een keer zijn grote mond dicht kon houden dan had hij zijn geheime wapen nog. Hij maakte iedereen in zijn omgeving duizelig en kuste zo de geheimen uit iedereen die het wist.

Daarom hoopte ik echt dat Bella een betere wilskracht heeft. Als Edward ook maar iets in de gaten zou hebben dan bleef hij net zo lang doorgaan totdat ze het zou opgeven.

Nou zou het voor mij absoluut ranzig zijn om met mijn broer te zoenen, maar hij zou wel een andere manier verzinnen.

Ik wilde Edward gewoon voor één keer verassen. Vooral omdat ik zo blij was dat hij nu eindelijk iemand had gevonden waar hij echt gek op was. Dat moest gevierd worden.

Emmet had zijn mond al verschillende keren bijna voorbij gepraat, maar ik wist hem net op dat moment gelukkig te kunnen afleiden.

Het leek alsof het enige wat ik deed was Emmet afleiden om op zijn schoot te springen en hem te zoenen. Niet dat ik daar heel erg bezwaar mee had.

Edward was naar boven gegaan om te douchen. Ik zat nog op de bar terwijl Esme en ik aandachtig luisterde totdat de douche aanging en we verder konden praten.

Eindelijk werd de douche aangezet en draaide ik me om naar Esme.

''Een etentje?'' vroeg ik.

Ze glimlachte schaapachtig. ''Ja, ik werd zo overdonderd, ik moest iets verzinnen. Het ergste is nog dat we het nu ook nog echt moeten doen. Ik vind het niet erg om met Charlie en Renee bij te kletsen, het probleem is alleen of ik niet weet of ik daar tijd voor heb. Ik dacht dat ik dit nooit van mijn leven zou zeggen… maar ik ben de keuken een beetje beu.''

''Waarom vraag je niet of Edward gaat koken? Jij kunt je even ontspannen en Edward kan een goed voorbeeld geven tegenover de ouders van Bella. Hij moet ze nog steeds overtuigen.''

Ze zuchtte. ''Oh, ook dat nog. Nu moet ik nog proberen mijn mond te houden over de relatie van Bella en Edward. Maar goed dat we Emmet niet hebben uitgenodigd.''

Ik lachte met haar mee. Mijn Emmet zou zijn mond niet kunnen houden, vooral niet om zoiets. En ik denk dat ik niet midden aan tafel Emmet op zijn bek kan pakken waar de ouders van Bella bij zitten.

Wat zouden ze dan wel niet van _mij_ denken.

''Nou, dan zal ik Renee maar alvast bellen'' zei Esme.

**EPOV.**

Ik liep in mijn pyjamabroek naar mijn kamer en pakte mijn telefoon. Ik moest haar waarschuwen.

''Edward?'' ze klonk opgelucht.

''Ja ik ben het. Is er iets?''

''Nee, ik ben alleen blij dat je 5 minuten geleden niet heb gebelt. Ik zat beneden met mijn ouders.''

''Uh ja, daar moet ik het met je nog over hebben…''

''Je gaat me toch niet weer vertellen dat ik mijn ouders moet vertellen over ons?''

''… Esme nodigt jou ouders uit voor een etentje hier thuis.''

''Wat?'' vroeg ze geschokt.

''Ze is waarschijnlijk al aan het bellen.''

''Dit moet ik zien te voorkomen.'' Ik hoorde Bella aan de andere kant de trap af stormen. ''Oh shit shit shit.'' Piepte ze.

''Bella?''

Ze zuchtte. ''Mijn moeder heeft de telefoon al opgenomen.'' En ik hoorde dat ze de trap weer op slofte.

''En nu?'' het laatste wat ik wilde was Bella in de problemen brengen. Ik wilde niet dat haar vader Bella zou verbieden om met me om te gaan ofzoiets. Niet dat het me ervan zou weerhouden om bij Bella te komen, maar het zou allemaal een stuk ingewikkelder worden.

Ze zuchtte weer. ''Ik weet het niet…Edward even stil zijn''

''Huh?'' vroeg ik verbaasd. Het ene moment was ze hardop aan het praten en nu was ze aan het fluisteren.

''Shhhh'' zei ze aan de andere kant van de lijn. Ik wachtte aandachtig af terwijl Bella ook stil zat.

''Mijn vader komt naar boven. Ik spreek je hier morgen nog wel over. Doei!''

De verbinding werd verbroken. ''ik hou van je.'' Mompelde ik in de lege telefoon.

* * *

De volgende morgen reed ik alleen naar school. Haar moeder was ziek en bleef thuis, Ze kon het risico niet nemen dat haar moeder mij zag.

Ik wachtte op haar op de parkeerplaats. Ik leunde tegen mijn auto aan.

''Heey Edward'' kwam er een stem achter me. Ik draaide mijn hoofd opzij en zag Jessica naar me toe lopen.

Nog voordat ik iets terug kon zeggen of doen gaf ze me drie kusjes op mijn wang.

''Eh… ook goede morgen Jessica''

Ze sloeg haar arm in die van mij en legde haar hoofd op mijn schouder. ''Ik heb je gemist'' zei ze terwijl ze mijn schouder kuste.

''Oh'' was het enige wat ik kon zeggen. Het was niet zo dat is haar ook had gemist. De enige persoon die ik op dit moment miste was Bella.

Op dat moment kwam er een ander groepje meisjes naar me toe. Jessica keek vuil naar hun en sloeg haar armen om mijn middel.

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauw op. Wat was hier aan de hand?

Aan alle kanten werd ik begroet door meisjes.

Ik zag Emmet aan komen rijden. Ik probeerde tussen hun door te komen op weg naar Emmet. Zonder succes. Ze drukte me allemaal met hun handen terug tegen mijn auto.

Ik kon geen kant meer op.

Lauren kwam uit de menigte en kwam voor me staan. Ik moest toegeven. Ze zag er goed uit, dat heeft ze altijd al gedaan. Maar ze kon in geen enkele manier tippen aan mijn Bella.

Ze sloeg haar armen om mijn nek en drukte haar lichaam tegen die van mij. Ze kwam niet erg ver aangezien die grote dingen van haar aan de voorkant. Ik geloofde nog steeds niet dat ze echt waren.

Haar gezicht kwam dichterbij waardoor ik mijn hoofd een stukje naar achter moest doen om te zorgen dat onze lippen elkaar niet raken.

Serieus, wat was er aan de hand? Als Bella me zo zou zien zou ze flippen. En terecht.

''Wat denk je van vanavond, bij mij thuis?'' Fluisterde ze in mijn oor. Volgens mij was het verleidelijk bedoeld.

Ik hoorde het gebrul van Bella's pick-up. Oh oh…

Ik haalde haar armen uit mijn nek. ''Tanya, voor als je het nog niet wist. Ik hoor nu bij Bella.''

Ze keek me verwarrend aan terwijl ze haar wenkbrauwen samentrokken tot één streep. ''Maar iedereen zegt dat je vrijgezel bent? Iedereen zegt dat het uit is tussen jou en Bella?''

Nu was ik degene die verwarrend keek. ''Waarom zouden ze dat in hemelsnaam denken?''

Ze tuitte haar lippen terwijl ze een stapje van me vandaan deed. ''Nou… er gingen roddels rond dat Bella vreemd gegaan was met Tyler. En dat jij het uit had gemaakt. Je kwam ook niet met Bella aan op school, dus ik dacht dat de roddels waar waren.''

Ik haalde diep adem om de woorden die ik van plan was te zeggen door te slikken. ''Wie heeft dat gezegd?''

''Tyler.''

Ik balde mijn vuisten. Ik zou echt eens een hartig woordje met hem spreken.

Bella was op de parkeerplaats aangekomen. Ze werd begroet door Rosalie en Alice. Ze had gelukkig niets in de gaten. Ik moest snel hier vandaan zien te komen.

Ik probeerde weer weg te lopen maar Jessica duwde me terug. ''Volgens mij is je relatie met Bella niet eens spannend.''

Ik zei niks. Ik probeerde een opening te zoeken door de menigte. Ik snap niet dat ik hier vroeger van hield.

Ik vond het altijd heerlijk om meisjes om me heen te hebben. Meisjes die aandacht van me wilde. Er bestond voor mij toen niets beters dan dat.

Alles wat ik nu nodig had stond een paar meter verderop. Nu hoefde ik al die aandacht niet meer.

Tuurlijk, het was goed om te weten dat ze je nog steeds aantrekkelijk vonden nu je geen vrijgezel meer was maar die aandacht was overbodig.

''Ik durf te wedden dat ze je nog geen seks heeft gegeven.''

Ik zei weer niks. Het was waar, maar dat hoefde zij niet te weten. Niemand hoefde dat te weten.

Ze hadden niks te maken met onze relatie.

Fuck. Bella had me gezien. Die blik in haar ogen had ik nog nooit gezien. Haar blik was woedend. Ik smeekte haar met mijn ogen, hopend dat ze me wilde helpen. En dat ze ook zou begrijpen dat ik hier niet voor koos. In ieder geval, nu niet meer.

Het was toch best aantrekkelijk. Bella die altijd zo rustig en stil was, die nu angstaanjagend keek van de jaloersheid.

Ik gniffelde in mezelf.

Bella kwam woedend onze kant op samen met Rosalie. Ze liep door menigte en duwde verschillende meisjes opzij. Ik keek haar schaapachtig aan toen ze mijn hand pakte en me mee sleurde. Alle meisjes deinsde achteruit van de moorddadige blik die in Rosalie's ogen lag.

''Zeg het maar als je zin hebt om echt een keer los te gaan. Je weet me te vinden.'' Riep Jessica ons na.

Bella stopte abrupt met lopen en draaide zich om. Haar haren waaide verleidelijk om haar heen. Nog voordat Bella iets kon doen liep Rosalie er al heen.

Ze liep zo snel als ze kon met haar hakken naar Jessica toe en keek haar boos aan. ''Als je ook maar één keer, het maakt niet uit of hij naar jou toe gaat of jij naar hem, als je ook maar één keer aan mijn broertje zit dan zul je met mij te maken hebben Jes. Je blijft met je vieze vuile gore poten van hem af gesnopen. Hij is met Bella nu. Stel jezelf niet zo te koop''

Jessica snoof maar ze leek wel bang.

''Jezus, hebben jullie dan ook echt geen eigenwaardigheid.'' Mompelde Rosalie terwijl ze terug naar ons liep.

Bella haalde diep adem naast me. Ik sloeg mijn arm om haar schouder en kuste haar haar. ''Dankje, je hebt letterlijk mijn leven gered''

''Ik deed het niet voor jou'' mompelde ze, maar ik meende toch een glimlach op haar prachtige gezicht te zien.

''Ik heb nog een hartig woordje met Tyler te spreken.''

Bella staarde me aan. Ik hield mijn mond maar, ik wilde haar niet nog meer van streek maken.

De zoemer ging eindelijk en ik liep met Bella mee naar haar eerste les. Ik haalde diep adem toen ik zag dat Mike naast Bella ging zitten. _Ze is al van mij. Ze is van mij._ Herhaalde ik mezelf toen ik naar mijn eigen les liep.

Ik moest de hele les nog meisjes van me afslaan. Sommige hadden het bericht niet begrepen over het feit dat Bella en ik nog gewoon bij elkaar waren.

* * *

_Sooo, what do you think?_

_Het is het langste hoofdstuk wat ik tot nu toe heb geschreven. Laat ook even weten of je liever langere hoofdstukken hebt, of de normale die ik nu post._

_Oh, en ik heb weer een hoofdstuk geplaats bij It's a dangerous love affair. Als het niet teveel moeite is dan kijk ik jullie heel lief aan om daar ook even een reactie te plaatsten?_

_- anoek013._


	22. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

* * *

Sorry Sorry Sorry.... Vals alarm!!!

Ik heb heel erg mijn best gedaan om te proberen een nieuw hoofdstuk te plaatsten in de avond, maar het spijt me heel erg om te moeten zeggen dat het echt niet ga halen.

Iedereen hier thuis en op straat zit in de kertmis gekte, en het is een DRAMA! hehe

Ik wilde jullie eigenlijk bij mijn volgende hoofdstuk een prettige kerst wensen, daarom wilde ik persee vanavond een hoofdstuk updaten aangezien het morgen al kerst is.

Maar nu dat niet gaat lukken komt er een vals 'hoofdstuk.'

Dus ik wil jullie hier een **HELE GELUKKIGE KERST** wensen. Hoop voor jullie op leuke cadeautjes. En laat me weten of je iets van twilight krijgt =]

Ik weet niet wanneer de volgende update zal zijn. Ik hóóp zondag, want natuurlijk kan ik eerste en tweede kerstdag niet schrijven. Maar ik kan niets beloven.

Ik hoop echt dat jullie een geweldige kerst hebben. Is er bij jullie al sneeuw gevallen? Hier wel in het zuiden. Het begint nu langzaam weg te gaan maar paar dagen geleden lag er meer dan 17 cm sneeuw! Dat is nogal wat...

Geniet van deze feestdagen, en doe vooral niet voorzichtig met het eten!!!!!

Liefs

anoek013.

PS; Een antwoord op de vraag van Yoro-chan: Nee, Rosalie en Alice weten ook niet van de deal. Emmet fluisterde het in Jaspers oor, maar Edward had het gehoord omdat hij aandacht eraan besteedde. Rosalie was meer bezig met Emmet verleiden waardoor het haar totaal ontgaan is. Ik hoop dat ik daarmee je vraag beantwoord heb!


	23. Jared

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**_

_**A/N: **Allereerst wil ik; Rachel, Bella-00, Bella-ja-ik-bella, Soof, twilightfreaky, jessie, annebella15, decock, nayema, melina, yoro-chan, alexandra, jessie, Csst, Roseknopje, Alexandra, Emmetcul, Reiina, Sam & Isabel (Alletwee =]), I kissed a vampire, Jelke, Nanaa weer bedanken voor de lieve reacties._

_ I kissed a vampire: Ik weet het, ik vind het zelf ook vervelend want ik zie de fouten altijd pas als ik het gepost heb en dan kan ik mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan omdat ik die fouten niet eerder heb gezien. Maar ik ben ook maar een tiener die iets te veel op MSN zit en daardoor ik de 'n' vaak vergeet. Ik vind het niet vervelend als je me eraan herinnerd dat die spelfouten vervelend zijn. Ik ben een persoon die zichzelf graag verbeterd maar zelf zie ik ze ook niet altijd. Dus ik vind het fijn dat je me hierop hebt aangesproken._

_Even terug naar het verhaal; We krijgen een nieuwe personage. Wie het is, krijgen jullie verder in het verhaal te horen. Ik denk dat de meningen zullen verschillen over of ze hem wel of niet leuk zullen vinden. Heel veel leesplezier._

_**POVs;** Bella en Emmet. Geen Edward deze keer *sorry*._

**BPOV.**

Ik kreeg de hele dag vragen of Edward en ik uit elkaar waren. Ik was dus blijkbaar vreemdgegaan met Tyler. Ik walgde van dat idee.

Hoezeer ik het niet fijn vond, had Edward me beloofd dat hij Tyler even zou spreken. Aan de ene kant was het wel lief dat hij me zo beschermde, maar ik wilde niet dat hij in de problemen zou komen.

Ik liep naar de kantine. Edward stond niet op me te wachten met een dienblad vol eten. Dat was raar.

Ik liep zelf naar de rij en schepte mijn dienblad op. Ik had niet erg veel honger dus pakte alleen een appel en een pakje melk.

Ik liep naar onze gebruikelijke tafel terwijl ik wachtte totdat Edward kwam.

Het duurde niet lang voordat hij de kantine in kwam gestormd. Hij leek geërgerd. Hij ging naar me zitten en gooide zijn armen in de lucht terwijl hij praatte. ''Het is toch niet te geloven. Voor één keer deed ik goed mee in de les. Ik lette op, maakte mijn aantekeningen en deed niets verkeerd. En raad eens! Meneer Brekelmans laat me na blijven. Het is toch niet te geloven.'' Riep hij terwijl hij zijn handen weer in de lucht gooide. ''En weet je wat hij als reden geeft?'' Hij deed de stem van Meneer Brekelmans na terwijl hij een scheef gezicht trok. ''Edward. Ik vind dat je wat meer vrije tijd aan je huiswerk mag besteden. Je moet wat beter je best doen dus ik wil je na je laatste uur hier op school hebben zodat je hier je huiswerk kan maken.'' Hij praatte weer verder op zijn eigen toon ''Het is toch godverdomme niet te geloven'' herhaalde hij nog een keer geërgerd.

Hij had ons nog niet gezien terwijl hij door raasde. Toen hij ons eindelijk zag vernauwde hij zijn ogen. ''Waar lachen jullie nou weer om?'' **(A/N; voor de mensen die het niet meer weten. Emmet en Jasper hadden aan meneer Brekelmans gevragen of hij Edward wilde laten nablijven zodat hun thuis de voorbereidingen konden doen.)**

Ik had mijn hoofd op de tafel om niet te laten zien dat ik lachte. Ik beet hard op mijn lip om niet te gaan lachen. Emmet en Jasper waren hard aan het lachen.

''Nou?'' drong Edward aan toen niemand iets zei.

Hij keek de tafel rond terwijl iedereen aan het lachen was. Heel de tafel schudde van het gewicht van Emmet toen hij zijn hoofd op de tafel gooide.

Edward snoof.

Ik probeerde rustig te worden. Maar de gezicht die Edward nu trok was prijsloos. Ik wreef zachtjes met mijn handen over zijn arm. Hij relaxte bij mijn aanraking.

Ik vond het heerlijk wat voor effect ik op hem had. ''Het is gewoon grappig lieverd. En misschien zou het inderdaad wel een keer goed voor je zijn.''

Edward bonkte zijn hoofd op de tafel en kreunde. ''Bah, tot 5 uur hier zitten.''

Ik gaf hem een kus op zijn wang en trok hem toen van zijn stoel. ''Kom op, we hebben biologie.''

We liepen hand in hand door de gangen. Ik was nog steeds niet helemaal gewend aan de starende blikken maar ik probeerde me er niet te veel aan te ergeren. Ik was er al aardig goed in geworden.

Ik leerde om de rest uit te sluiten als ik met Edward was.

We gingen achterin aan een tafeltje zitten terwijl de klas langzaam volstroomde.

Mevrouw Sanders gaf een irritant kuchje en heel de klas werd stil. In tegenstelling tot Edward natuurlijk. Hij zat schuin in zijn stoel en streelde met zijn hand over mijn been. Het was moeilijk om me zo te concentreren.

Hij pakte mijn hand en kuste mijn handpalm. Hij kuste mijn pols en maakte zich een weg naar boven tot mijn schouder. Hij liet een brandend spoor achter.

Ik deed echt mijn best om me te concentreren. Ik probeerde te begrijpen wat de juffrouw zei en geen aandacht te besteden aan Edward.

Hij schoof mijn stoel dichter naar zich toe terwijl hij zijn gezicht in mijn nek legde.

''Meneer Cullen'' riep juffrouw Sanders. Haar stem klonk niet streng of boos. ''Het spijt me dat ik u onderbreek van uw activiteit maar ik zou graag willen hebben dat je ook oplet. Het is heel belangrijk.''

Heel de klas draaide om en keek ons aan. Edwards gezicht zat nog steeds in mijn nek.

Ik kon me geen moment bedenken waarop ik me ooit meer had geschaamd dan op dit moment. Waarom vergaat de wereld niet op momenten dat je dat wil? Ik wist zeker dat mijn wangen vuurrood waren.

Edward grijnsde alleen maar. ''Geen probleem mevrouw.''

Ze staarde net íets te lang naar Edward dan dat ik wilde. Toen ze besefte waar ze mee bezig was schraapte ze haar keel. Ze wende zich weer tot de leerstof.

Ik schreef met de juffrouw mee, die aantekeningen aan het maken was op het bord. Edward had niet eens een schrift voor zich op tafel.

Ik probeerde niet naar hem te kijken, maar ik voelde zijn ogen op me gericht. Om de paar minuten - of waren het seconden- kon ik het niet laten om even naar hem te kijken. Hij grijnsde iedere keer als hij zag dat ik keek.

En iedere keer rolde ik met mijn ogen en keek weer terug naar mijn schrift.

''Zullen we vanavond iets gaan doen? Ik wil je uit eten nemen'' zei Edward plots toen hij zag dat ik meer aandacht aan mijn schrift besteedde dan aan hem. Altijd in de spotlights willen staan.

Ik draaide me om naar hem. ''Je moest toch…''

''Ms. Swan.'' Kraaide juffrouw Sanders. ''Als je ook een keer je klep dicht wilt houden dan kan ik verder met mijn les''

Ik knikte zachtjes. ''Sorry Juffrouw'' mompelde ik.

Ik probeerde me weer terug op mijn schrift te concentreren. Ik tekende de bloem over die op het bord stond, en schreef alle goede namen bij de juiste plek. Ik was net bezig met de functies op te schrijven voordat Edward me weer uit mijn concentratie haalde.

''Dus, vanavond uit eten?''

''Edward shhh, de juffr…''

Nog voordat ik mijn zin af kon maken draaide de juffrouw al om en keek me boos aan. Ze wierp niet eens een blik op Edward. Nee, ze werd alleen boos op mij.

Ik verborg mijn gezicht onder mijn haren en richtte mijn blik op het schrift dat voor me lag. Ik weigerde om op te kijken en de vlammen in haar ogen te zien.

Edward zuchtte en leunde zijn elleboog op zijn tafel. Hij legde zijn hoofd op zijn handpalm en probeerde weer mijn aandacht te trekken. Maar deze keer probeerde ik er niet in te trappen.

Ik zoog mijn wangen vol lucht en bleef naar het bord staren.

Edward pakte mijn hand. Hij vouwde onze vingers in elkaar en bracht het toen naar zijn wang. Hij streelde met ons in elkaar gevouwen handen tegen zijn wang.

Toen bracht hij onze handen naar zijn lippen. Hij begon er kleine kusjes op te geven.

_Bella, blijf je concentreren. Nog maar 10 minuten te gaan._

Ik haalde diep adem terwijl ik probeerde mijn persoonlijke god naast me te negeren.

Edward had andere plannen. Hij reikte zijn hand uit en streelde mijn been. Hij begon bij mijn knie en ging steeds hoger.

Ik schuifelde ongemakkelijk heen en weer. Dat liet hem lachen. Ik drukte zo hard met mijn potlood in mijn schrift zodat de punt afbrak.

_Hij houdt vanzelf wel op. Je hoeft het nog maar even vol te houden. Negeer hem._

In plaats van te concentreren op de leerstof, concentreerde ik me nu op mijn ademhaling. Mijn hart bonkte wild in mijn borstkas.

Het leek of mijn been in brand stond van zijn aanraking.

_Adem in… Adem uit… Adem in… Adem… Ach fuck it._

Ik draaide me om en kuste hem ruw op zijn mond. Hij grijnsde tegen mijn lippen, blij met zijn overwinning.

Ik had niet in de gaten waar ik mee bezig was totdat ik merkte dat de hele klas doodstil was. Ik maakte me los van Edward en staarde hem met grote ogen aan.

Langzaam, heel…heel… langzaam draaide ik met een rood hoofd terug naar de klas. De juffrouw keek me met vuurspugende ogen aan. Haar neusvleugels stonden wagenwijd. Ze had het krijtje waarmee ze op het bord schreef zo hard vastgeklemd dat het brak.

''Nablijven'' snauwde ze alleen naar mij.

''Hey Sandersie kom op. Mijn vriendin is zo sexy dat ik mijn handen niet van haar af kan houden. Daar moet je haar niet voor straffen.'' Zei Edward nonchalant. Maar de lacherige toon kwam door in zijn stem.

Hier gaat hij voor boeten…

''En blijkbaar vind ze mij ook zo sexy dat ze haar handen ook niet van mij af kan houden.'' Ging hij door.

Als dit zijn manier van helpen was, dan kon hij maar beter zijn mond houden. Hij maakte het er absoluut alleen maar erger op.

''Ik zou niet doorgaan meneer Cullen, anders zit jij hier straks ook nog.'' Zei ze op zachte toon. Ze spuugde de woorden naar mij toe, maar als ze tegen Edward praatte dan was het weer die misselijke lieve toon. Ik wist niet hoe ik ermee moest omgaan dat onze juffrouw een oogje had op _mijn_ vriendje.

Edward zuchtte. ''Oh lieve lieve Juffrouw, ik zou willen dat ik kon, maar ik heb geen zin.''

De rest van de klas lachte. Zelfs de juffrouw gniffelde.

Hmm, ik bedacht me hoe ze tegen mij zou reageren als ik dat had gezegd. Vast en zeker niet met een glimlach.

Eindelijk zoemde de bel en werd ik bevrijd van de starende leerlingen.

Ik propte alles boos in mijn tas. Aangezien Edward niks op tafel had liggen stond hij soepel op zijn benen. Hij hield zijn hand voor me uit.

Ik negeerde hem en stond zelf op. Ik liep boos om hem heen terwijl ik op zoek ging naar Alice of Rosalie. Dankzij Edward kon ik vanmiddag niet helpen met de catering.

Edward, zich blijkbaar nergens zorgen om makend, liep fluitend achter me aan.

**Emmet POV.**

We stonden in de gang te wachten. Ik had mijn arm om Rosalie heen.

Ze zag er weer heerlijk uit vandaag. Haar mooie benen die perfect uitkwamen in de broek die ze aanhad. Haar mooie ronde vormen die mooi te zien waren door het truitje.

Ik kon niet wachten om naar huis te gaan en haar mee naar de slaapkamer te nemen. Maar waarom zou ik wachten? Het is niet alsof we het nog nooit ergens anders had gedaan.

De slaapkamer was natuurlijk het veiligst, maar er waren een hoop andere plekken die we van ons hadden gemaakt. Esme's keuken bijvoorbeeld. In het beekje dat vlak bij hun huis stroomde, in het bos, op de parkeerplaats van school. Je kunt het niet gekker bedenken. En hell, we hebben het zelfs op Edwards bed gedaan.

Niet dat hij dat wist. Hij zou me vermoorden als hij dat zou weten.

Ik glimlachte bij die herinnering. We hadden toen het huis alleen. Carlisle en Esme waren een weekendje met zijn tweeën weg en Edward bracht bij een meisje de nacht door. Was het Tanya? Of misschien was het Stacey wel, of Kimberley. Misschien was het toen wel toen Leah hier nog woonde.

Ach fack, ik kan het toch niet onthouden. In ieder geval Rosie en ik hadden het huis voor onszelf.

Niet dat dat veel verschil uitmaakte. Niet dat we het anders niet hadden gedaan. Maar toch, nu hoefde we niet zo stil mogelijk te doen.

Wie hou ik eigenlijk voor gek? Het maakt niet uit of we alleen thuis waren of dat er iemand bij was. We deden het overal als we zin hadden en we waren zeker niet stil.

_Ik reed de oprit op. Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op toen ik zag dat de deur openstond, dat was niets voor hun. Rosalie was toch niet weg? Ik stormde naar binnen en bleef haar naam maar roepen. Ik kreeg geen antwoord._

_Ik rende naar de keuken, huiskamer, Carlisle werkkamer. Ik rende naar boven naar haar kamer, de badkamer. Ze was nergens te bekennen. Ik raakte in paniek._

_Ik rende de lange gang over en keek in Edwards kamer. Het uizicht benam me mijn adem._

_Rosalie stond in het meest sexiest pakje dat ze ooit aan heeft gehad. Leer, zwart leer. _

_Ze had een kort zwart broekje aan, waardoor haar mooie lange benen bloot gesteld waren. Ze had zwarte laarzen aan die tot haar knieën kwamen, en een zwart met rode korset._

_Ze stond voorovergebogen bij Edwards muziekcollectie. Haar haren draaide verleidelijk met haar mee toen ze me in de deuropening zag._

_Ze schrok. ''Emmet! Je zou toch pas over een kwartier komen?''_

_Ik keek haar schaapachtig aan. ''Ja, maar ik kon je niet missen. Wauw Rosie, je ziet er echt.. heerlijk uit, zoals gewoonlijk'' zei ik terwijl ik mijn ogen over haar lichaam liet gaan._

_Ze lachte, waar haar mooie lippen in een prachtige grijns over haar gezicht vielen. _

_Ik overbrugde onze afstand in 2 grote stappen. Ik nam haar in mijn armen en kuste haar vurig. Ik vond het wel spannend dat we alleen thuis waren._

_Ze was net zo blij als ik want ze duwde haar mond nog harder op die van mij. Ik nam haar onderste lip tussen die van mij en zoog eraan. Ze lachte tegen mijn lippen._

_Mijn handen zochten wanhopig naar haar blote huid. Ik pakte haar bij haar heupen en trok haar omhoog. _

_Ze klemde haar benen om mijn heupen en legde haar armen in mijn nek._

_Ik duwde haar tegen Edwards muur voor ondersteuning. Haar tong gleed in mijn mond terwijl haar handen naar beneden gleden. _

_Ze liet haar handen over mijn spieren gaan en trok mijn shirt omhoog. We moesten even stoppen zodat ze het over mijn hoofd kon trekken._

_Zogauw dat stukje stof weg was viel ik haar lippen weer aan. Ze klemde haar benen nog steviger om me heen._

_Mijn handen streelden haar benen. Mijn vingers trilde, zoals ze altijd deden als ik haar aanraakte._

''_Wat zeg je ervan?'' Fluisterde ik zacht. ''Zullen we ook Edwards kamer van ons maken?''_

_Ze hoefde maar te glimlachen en ik wist dat ze hetzelfde dacht als ik. Ik haalde ons van de muur en gooide haar op Edwards bed._

''Bella kijkt niet erg happy'' zei Jasper. Ik gromde, hij haalde me uit mijn prachtige herinneringen.

Ik kon niet wachten om naar huis te gaan, of in ieder geval weg uit dit schoolgebouw. Rosalie en ik hadden al iets teveel problemen gehad voor 'openlijke seksualiteit' zoals de directeur dat had genoemd. Het maakte me niet uit hoeveel straf ik kreeg, maar Esme was de vorige keer al boos genoeg geworden toen ze weer gebeld werd door de directeur omdat hij ons bezig had gezien in één van de schoolgangen. Nouja, hij had ons niet echt helemaal bezig gedaan.. maar we waren opweg.

Ik volgde Jaspers blik en zag Bella boos onze kant op lopen. Edward liet fluitend achter haar aan.

Ik grinnikte. Bella probeerde altijd boos over te komen, maar eigenlijk was het altijd zo lachwekkend. Ze was net een klein katje dat een leeuw bang probeerde te maken. Oftewel niemand deinsde echt achteruit als ze boos was.

Dat maakte haar vaak nog bozer. En dat maakte ons nog harder aan het lachen.

Edward vond het altijd ook wel grappig, maar haatte het als ze te lang boos bleef en tegen het einde was het alsnog Edward die smeekte of ze hem alsjeblieft wilde vergeven.

Ik was blij voor hem. Hij was te vaak van meisjes veranderd. Ik was blij dat hij nu echt begreep wat liefde was.

En dat hij eindelijk iemand echt vertrouwde. Iemand weer toeliet in zijn hart.

Hij en Rosalie hadden een verschrikkelijk verleden achter de rug. Bij die gedachten drukte ik Rosalie nog dichter tegen me aan. Ik voelde me altijd erg beschermend als ik eraan dacht wat ze haar hadden aangedaan. Ik voelde me zo verschrikkelijk.

Ze keek me vragend aan. Ik glimlachte triest en kuste haar lichtjes op haar voorhoofd. Iedereen vond het raar dat ik bij Rosalie bleef, omdat ze altijd nog direct uit de hoek kon komen, maar ik weet waarom ze dat doet. Ik weet waarom ze zo is geworden.

Doordat ze verteld heeft wat ze heeft meegemaakt, ben ik juist alleen nog maar meer van haar gaan houden. Ik zou niet weten wat ik zonder haar zou moeten.

''Is er iets mis?'' grinnikte Jasper toen Bella en Edward aangekomen waren.

Bella negeerde hem. ''Kan ik je even spreken Rosalie?''

Op dat moment kwam Alice aanhuppelen. Ze gaf Bella een kus op haar wang voordat ze naast Jasper ging staan en zijn hand pakte. ''Geeft niet Bella. We redden het wel''

Jasper streek liefdevol over Alice d'r wang.

Bella haalde haar wenkbrauwen op. ''Alice, waar heb je het over?''

Alice twinkelende lach vulde de gang en ze tikte op haar hoofd. ''Ik weet wat je hebt gedaan. Ik weet alles.''

Rosalie zwaaide even geërgerd met haar hand. ''Hallo, ik ben er ook nog. Iemand even van plan te vertellen wat er aan de hand is?''

Alice pakte Rosalie's hand en trok haar bij me vandaan. Samen met Bella liepen ze de gang uit totdat ze uit het zicht verdwenen. Edward grinnikte terwijl hij met zijn handen in zijn zakken tegen de muur leunde.

Jasper en ik vouwden allebei tegelijk onze armen voor onze borst en gingen vragend voor Edward staan.

Hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. ''Wat?''

''Ben je ook van plan om het óns te vertellen?'' vroeg ik.

Edward haalde zijn schouders op. ''Bella moet nablijven en ze vind dat het mijn schuld is.''

''En is dat ook zo?''

Edward snoof. ''Misschien… een klein beetje. Maar ik kan er toch niets aan doen dat ze mij kust midden in de klas?''

Jasper en ik keken elkaar geschokt aan. Bella was altijd netjes en deed niets tegen de regels in. Had Edward dan echt zo'n slechte invloed op haar?

''Oke, oke. Misschíén heb ik haar een beetje aangespoord.'' Bekende Edward uiteindelijk.

''Wat bedoel je, aangespoord?'' vroeg Jasper door. Waarom moeten we altijd alles uit hem trekken?

''Beetje flirten hier en daar. Ik kan er toch niets aan doen dat ze zich niet kan concentreren als ik haar been streel? Ik verveelde me.''

Jasper en ik barste in lachen uit. ''Ik had het gezicht van Sanders wel willen zien. Wat zou ze hebben gedacht toen ze zag dat Bella háár toekomstige vriendje zoende.''

Edward huiverde. Hoe graag hij vroeger de aandacht van meisjes wilde, de aandacht die juffrouw Sanders hem gaf vond hij creepy.

**BPOV.**

Rosalie en Alice verzekerden me dat ze het wel afhandelde. Maar toch, ik had liever met de catering gewerkt dan hier na te moeten blijven.

Ik zou mijn vader niet over dit vertellen. Wat zou ik dan moeten zeggen?

Edward kon zijn handen niet van me af houden, en ik kon me niet concentreren dat ik heb daarom maar midden in de klas gezoend heb? Zou niet erg goed overkomen denk ik.

Ik zuchtte en zei gedag tegen Rosalie en Alice.

Edward stond op me te wachten in de gang. Hij stak zijn hand weer voor me uit maar ik negeerde hem.

''Bella?''

Ik liep langs hem en wurgde me door de menigte.

''Bella alsjeblieft. Het spijt me oke?''

Nog steeds geen reactie.

Edward gromde en pakte me bij mijn pols. Hij trok me terug en ik knalde tegen zijn harde borst aan. ''Oef''

Hij pakte mijn gezicht tussen zijn handen. ''Het spijt me dat je moet nablijven door mij. Praat alsjeblieft weer tegen me?''

Ik probeerde mijn kin los te rukken maar hij hield hem stevig vast. Ik gaf het op en probeerde toen in ieder geval mijn blik ergens anders op te werpen maar zijn ogen hielden me vast. Ik kon onmogelijk wegkijken.

''Alsjeblieft?'' smeekte hij terwijl hij de volle kracht van zijn ogen op me losliet.

Ik zuchtte. Hij glimlachte. Hij wist dat hij gewonnen had.

''Prima.'' Ik probeerde me los te rukken maar hij had andere plannen. Hij drukte zijn lippen lichtjes op die van mij voordat hij me meetrok.

Hij vond het geweldig om te weten wat mijn lichaam deed als hij me aanraakte. Hij hoefde maar even naar me te kijken en heel mijn wilskracht verschrompelde.

Edward en ik liep samen naar het 'nablijf' lokaal. Het heette ook echt zo. Voor op de deur stond met grote rode letters geschreven; **NABLIJVERS.**

Ik liep voor het eerst dit lokaal binnen. Ik kende het niet want ik was er nog nooit geweest. Het maakte me een beetje zenuwachtig. Edward daarentegen leek volkomen op zijn gemak.

Hij had hier vast veel ervaring mee. Er zaten niet veel mensen. Het was een normaal lokaal. Het enige verschil was, was dat er overal maar één stoeltje stond. Alle tafeltjes stonden in rijtjes zodat niemand naast elkaar kon zitten.

Er zaten maar 2 mensen. Er zat een klein meisje in een donkere hoek en de andere herkende ik ook niet.

''Eeeeeeeeh Edward. Weer in de problemen zoals gewoonlijk?'' brulde een jongen.

Hij deed me een beetje denken aan Emmet. Hij was ook breed en had een big smile op zijn gezicht. Hij had alleen blond gemillimeterd haar in plaats van zwart.

''Zoals gewoonlijk'' herhaalde Edward grijnzend. Edward kende hem dus blijkbaar wel. Hij keek echter het kleine meisje in de hoek niet aan.

Edward trok me mee naar het bureau dat voorin stond. Tot mijn afschuw zat Juffrouw Sanders achter het bureau. Ze had een rond brilletje op wat haar nog strenger deed lijken.

Het zat op het puntje van haar kromme neus terwijl ze aandachtig de lijsten doorzocht.

''Jared. Stil'' snauwde ze.

Toen zag ze ons staan. Ze keek me boos aan. De vlammen in haar ogen doofde toen ze Edward zag.

''Dus…'' ze tuitte haar lippen. ''Edward en Bella…'' ze keek even terug op haar blaadje en zocht onze namen op. ''Meneer Brekelmans hm?'' zei ze tegen Edward.

''Ja, ik weet nog steeds niet wat ik fout heb gedaan.'' Edward haalde zijn schouders op.

Ik moest mijn best doen om niet te lachen. Ik wist namelijk wel waarom hij hier zat. Maar ik was niet van plan om het hem te zeggen. Het is namelijk ook zijn schuld dat _ík_ hier zit.

Sanders sloeg haar ene been over haar andere. ''Hmm…. Misschien dat ik je wel eerder kan laten gaan. Ik zal kijken wat ik voor je kan doen.''

Ik had echt de neiging om een kotsgeluid te maken.

''Je kent de regels. Iets voor school maken…''

''Niet naast elkaar zitten en vooral niet praten'' maakte Edward en de jongen die blijkbaar Jared heette grijnzend de zin af.

Ze grinnikte voordat ze met haar hand gebaarde dat we moesten gaan zitten.

Jared stak zijn hand op toen Edward langs liep en ze gaven elkaar een high-five.

Edward nam plaats in het rijtje naast Jared en ik ging achter Edward zitten.

''En Jared, wat heb jij nu weer gedaan?'' vroeg Edward de 'Vooral niet praten' regel negerend.

''Je weet wel, het gebruikelijke. Propjes gooien tegen de leraar, beetje vervelen. Je kent het. We hadden vandaag een invaller. Aan het einde van de les liep ze huilend de klas uit.'' Grinnikte Jared.

Hij keek even naar mij en trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. Hij zette zich af van de tafel en leunde op de achterste twee stoelpoten. Hij draaide zich half om zodat hij naar mij kon kijken. Ik had mijn boeken op tafel en mijn haren hingen als gordijnen voor mijn gezicht. Ik wilde hier zo liefst zo snel mogelijk vandaan.

Ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken Jared nog steeds naar me kijken. ''Je lijkt me niet echt een type die veel problemen zorgt. Heeft Edward echt zo'n slechte invloed?''

Edward reikte naar voren en stompte hem plagerig tegen zijn schouder. Maar door dat kleine zetje werd zijn gewicht naar achter gegooid. Hij viel met stoel en al achterover op zijn rug. De lucht klapte uit zijn longen. ''Oef'' pufte hij.

Edward leek zich totaal geen zorgen te maken en lachte hard.

''Meneer O'Shea! Is het nou zo boven jou niveau om op vier poten te blijven zitten?'' snauwde Sanders.

Jared snoof. Hij stond op en trok de stoel met zich mee. Hij ging weer achter zijn tafeltje zitten. Hij wende zich weer tot de juffrouw. ''Is het nu zo boven jóu niveau om ook een keer boos op Edward te worden?'' zei Jared koeltjes.

Haar ogen spoten vuur. Edward grinnikte zachtjes. ''De hele week nablijven'' snauwde ze. ''Ben je nou helemaal gek geworden.''

Jared snoof weer. ''Hoor wie het zegt'' mompelde hij.

Sanders kwam met een ruk van haar stoel af en liep op grote passen naar hem toe. ''Pardon?'' Ze keek hem met een moordende blik aan en ik dacht echt even dat ze hem wou slaan.

Jared leek totaal niet geïntimideerd door haar en leunde relaxt achteruit in zijn stoel en vouwde zijn armen voor zijn borst. ''Wat?''

''Durf nog een keer zo tegen me te praten en ik zorg ervoor dat je weer geschorst word. Niet echt een goede manier om je eerste dag mee te beginnen O'Shea.''

''Dat jij maar eens een keer hier van deze school verwijderd word met je lelijke hoofd.'' Mompelde Jared weer.

Ik weet niet of ze hem niet gehoord had of hem negeerde maar ze liep weer terug naar haar bureau. Jared had geluk dat ze hem niet een maand liet nablijven. Ze ging weer terug op haar stoel zitten en keek met een strenge blik de klaslokaal door.

Edward echter lag helemaal in een scheur.

Jared stompte hem terug op zijn schouder. ''Ik heb je gemist broeder. Het is heerlijk om weer na te blijven zoals vroegere tijden.''

''Ja man, niet te geloven dat je geschorst was. Maar het was inderdaad misschien niet zo'n goed idee om je middelvinger naar meneer Brekelmans uit te steken.''

Dat was waarom ik hem waarschijnlijk niet kende of nog nooit gezien had. Hij moest dan toch wel een hele tijd geschorst zijn geweest.

Hij grinnikte maar haalde zijn schouders op. ''Ik heb gehoord dat je deze keer tot één vrouw heb beperkt?'' Hij reikte naar Edwards voorhoofd. ''Hm, geen teken van koorts, griep of andere ziektes. Je bent zo te zien nog gezond.'' Hij tuitte zijn lippen. ''Ben je aangereden en zijn je hersens in een pudding veranderd? Of…. Iemand heeft je ziel overgenomen.'' Hij stond op en ging pal voor Edward staan. Hij zwaaide met zijn hand voor zijn gezicht. ''Hallo? Hoor je me? Wie ben jij en wat heb je met Edward gedaan? Laat hem vrij!''

Edward sloeg zijn hand weg en lachte. ''Het word tijd dat jíj eens een vriendin gaat zoeken. Ik kan me niet eens herinneren wanneer je voor het laatst er eentje hebt gehad.''

Jared wuifde met zijn hand. ''Naah, die vrouwen zorgen alleen maar voor problemen.''

Edward en Jared praatten de hele tijd over hun tijd vroeger. Ze praatte over de dingen die ze hadden uitgehaald en hoe vaak ze samen moesten nablijven.

Zo te horen hadden ze heel wat meegemaakt samen.

Ik probeerde mijn gemiste tijd in te halen, dus ik maakte mijn huiswerk van Biologie.

Ik zag dat de juffrouw af en toe blikken op Edward wierp, maar zogauw ze mij zag kijken draaide ze weer woest om. Ik vroeg me af wat ik miste bij Rosalie thuis. Ik had graag wel wat mee willen helpen. Het was beter dan hier mijn tijd te verdoen.

* * *

_Voordat ik weer afscheid neem wil ik nog even iets zeggen. Ik hoop dat jullie echt een heerlijk Oud&Nieuw heb gehad. Ik heb het zeker gehad. Ik hoop dat jullie voorzichtig hebben gedaan met het vuurwerk, zodat jullie al jullie vingers nog hebben. Ik ben blij dat ik míjn vingers nog heb, anders was ik niet in staat geweest om verder te schrijven._

_Ik hoop dat er deze keer niet veel spelfouten bij zitten, en als het wel is dan spijt het me. _

_Laat een reactie achter. _

_Voor de mensen die mijn ander verhaal nog niet hebben gelezen, doe dat nu;; hij word nog beter en spannender!!_

_Liefs_

_anoek013._


	24. Nablijven en Voorbereidingen Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**_

**_A/N:_ **_Mijn bedankjes gaan uit naar; Lexy1986, Cullensgirl18, Jessie, decock, Annebella15, I kissed a vampire, Silke112, Emmetcul, Melina-linn, twilightfreaky, Roseknopje, lien_the_twilighter, Reiinaa, bella-ja-ikbella, kelsey95, josephine3, h0oii, Nanaa, Jelke, Lonn, Cssst, Lisa... erg veel reacties deze keer en dat maakt me erg blij! Jullie stimuleren me echt om door te gaan.. en daar kan ik jullie niet genoeg voor bedanken._

_Bij dit hoofdstuk komt er een Part 2 aan! (Al deels geschreven). Ik beloof jullie dat hij leuker word dan deze.. want hier ben ik niet erg tevreden over. Ik had het precies in mijn hoofd.. maar weet niet precies hoe ik het wilde verwoorden._

_Ik hóóp dat jullie het wel erg leuk vinden!_

_**POVs;**_ _ALLE pov's deze keer. Dus van Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Alice, Rosalie en Bella. (Wel erg kleine POV'S)_

* * *

**JPOV.**

We waren op weg naar Edwards huis. Ik zou meneer Brekelmans morgen een chocoladebol geven voor zijn goede daad. Serieus, we hoefde hem niet eens uit te leggen waarom we wilde dat hij moest nablijven. Het was eigenlijk wel hilarisch dat Brekelmans zo laag zou zinken om Edward terug te pakken.

Wat hij wel niet zou doen om de aandacht van leraressen terug te krijgen. En zelfs van vrouwelijke leerlingen. Het was vroeger altijd een constante strijd tussen hun wie de meeste aandacht kreeg.

Natuurlijk won Edward dat altijd. Wie kiest er nou zon ouwe knaap over een jonge knul?

Ik was blij dat Alice daar niet aan mee deed. Ze was van mij en dat had ik Edward heel duidelijk gemaakt.

Hij had voor het eerst toen we Alice zagen haar versierd. We waren in een druk café, maar ze ving mijn blik gelijk het moment dat ze binnen kwam.

Edward wilde haar ook versieren, maar ik had hem gevraagd of hij voor de ene keer haar met rust wilde laten. Het was de mooiste dag van mijn leven toen Alice voor het eerst tegen me zei dat ze van me hield.

Ik kon het Edward niet kwalijk nemen dat hij Alice probeerde te versieren.

Het zat is zijn bloed om vrouwen te versieren. Dat was de hele familie Cullen. Rosalie en Esme flirtten als ze hun zin wilde krijgen.

Zelfs Carlisle deed het. Al deed hij het niet expres, hij hoefde maar te zeggen 'Wil je mij de medicijnen even geven?' en alle verpleegsters vielen flauw. Dan ontstond er gelijk een ruzie tussen vrouwen. 'Hij heeft het lekker aan mij gevragen en niet aan jou.' En dan de andere verpleegster weer. 'Ja maar vorige week raakte hij mijn hand aan toen ik hem de microscoop aan moest geven.'

Serieus, ik had het zelf gezien. Ik lag een keer met een gebroken been in het ziekenhuis omdat Emmet en Edward me uitdaagde om op een fiets te rijden. Hey, ik kon er niets aan doen. Ik had geen fiets meer gereden sinds ik 10 was.

Maar het was niet eens door de fiets dat ik een gebroken been had. Ik had iets teveel vaart en was pal tegen de Porsche van Alice opgeknald. Ze had me achterna gejaagd. Je zou denken dat Alice me niet in zou kunnen halen, maar ik had toch echt moeten rennen voor mijn leven. Ik rende daardoor te hard dat ik over een gigantisch bankje, dat midden in een verdere lege park, en dat niemand over het hoofd zou moeten zien, was gevallen.

Je zou ook denken dat Alice daarna medelijden met me zou krijgen toen ik daar lag te kreunen van pijn. Maar ze gaf nog een extra schop tegen mijn been, waardoor mijn been was gebroken.

Maar goed, ik lag daar dus ik het ziekenhuis. En letterlijk alle vrouwen waren aan het vechten voor Carlisle's aandacht. Als hij maar even rond keek terwijl hij met mijn been bezig was kwamen er van alle kanten al apparaten verschenen, hopend dat dát het was wat hij zocht.

Ik beet op de kussens om niet in lachen uit te barsten, maar Carlisle keek me zo aan dat als ik ook maar één kik, lach of woord zou zeggen dat hij mijn andere been zou breken.

Dat was eigenlijk de eerste keer dat ik echt bang voor hem was. Hij kwam altijd zo rustig over, maar als het over dat ging kon hij nogal scary zijn.

''Jasper, kom je nog?'' Ik voelde Alice kleine hand die van mij omarmen en me meetrekken richting het huis.

Esme was bezig in de keuken toen we naar binnen liepen. Ze nam deze keer geen moeite om ons te begroeten zoals ze normaal deed. Ze leek nogal gestrest.

Ze trok Alice en Rosalie mee in de keuken. Ze liet Emmet en mij in de woonkamer. We fronsten naar elkaar terwijl we stilletjes naar de keuken liepen.

Ik staarde met open mond naar de keuken. Esme's werkterrein. Het normale terrein dat spiekschoon was, geen een vlekje of spatje op te zien, was nu een complete chaos.

Esme´s schort zat onder het vuil en ze had meelvlekken op haar gezicht.

Emmet en ik keken elkaar geschokt aan.

''Ehh, help?'' vroeg Emmet voorzichtig. Ik wist wel zeker dat ze onze hulp nodig had. Het was alsof Esme ieder moment kon bezwijken.

Ze had Rosalie en Alice al aan het werk gezet. Alice huppelde heen en weer terwijl ze sierlijk door de keuken heen bewoog.

Ik zou zo de hele dag naar haar kunnen kijken.

Door Emmet's opmerking was het stil geworden. Rosalie en Esme keken elkaar twijfelend aan. Rosalie schudde lichtjes haar hoofd terwijl ze paniekerig naar Emmet keek. Alice lachte alleen maar.

Esme tuitte bedenkelijk haar lippen terwijl ze rond de keuken keek om te zoeken wat we konden doen.

''Ik zou het niet doen'' fluisterde Rosalie.

Ik snoof. Het is niet alsof wij geen komkommers kunnen schillen. Ook Emmet leek een beetje teleurgesteld.

Esme zag vast de blik op onze gezicht toen ze tegen Rosalie zei: ''Ik heb wel iets voor ze. Zelfs hun kunnen dat niet verprutsen.''

Rosalie rolde met haar ogen totdat ze zich weer richtte op met waar ze dan ook mee bezig was.

Esme liep naar ons toe. ''Oke, ik wil dat jullie heel goed naar me luisteren. Emmet, ik heb geen tijd voor spelletjes of andere soort geintjes begrepen?''

Emmet klikte met zijn hielen tegen elkaar terwijl hij zijn hand naar zijn hoofd haalde en toen in de lucht stak. ''Komt goed mevrouw.''

Ik gaf Emmet een por terwijl Rosalie mompelde: ''Ik zei het toch.''

Emmet zuchtte. ''Oke sorry, ik zal me gedragen.'' Hij leek er al geen zin meer in te hebben.

Esme trok ons mee naar de bar en zette ons voor een plaat met weet ik veel wat het moest zijn wat erop lag.

Ik probeerde serieus te zijn. Ik wilde Esme niet teleurstellen.

Emmet daarentegen lachte hard. ''Gaan we Edward drolletjes voeren?''

Esme keek hem streng aan. Het was ook helemaal niet grappig en niemand op Emmet na lachte.

''Sorry'' mompelde hij. Hij deed net alsof hij zijn mond op slot deed en de sleutel weggooide. Ik zuchtte. Als dat maar echt waar kon zijn.

''Oke, ik wil dat jullie dit'' en ze wees naar de knakworstjes die Emmet net nog drolletjes noemde, ''in dit wikkelen'' en ze wees naar het deeg dat ernaast lag. ''Dat moet zelfs voor jullie niet te moeilijk zijn toch?''

We knikte braaf.

''En als jullie daarmee klaar zijn, zet je ze in de oven. Ik zal het voor jullie instellen. Het enige wat jullie dan nog moeten doen is ze erin zetten. En ze na 10 minuten eruit halen. Begrepen?''

Nadat we alle 2 weer braaf hadden geknikt zette ze ons aan het werk.

Emmet en ik werkte als een echt team. Emmet gaf mij de knakworstjes aan, terwijl ze ik wikkelde in het deeg. Ik liet Emmet het makkelijkste werk doen, bang dat hij het zou verprutsen en ik er ook op werd aangekeken.

Emmet had ondertussen een muziekje opgezet. Emmet stond wild te dansen en te zingen op het nummer van de Pussycat Dolls. ''_I don't need a man to make it happen, I get of being free. I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get of do my thing. I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete.''_

Ik moest af en toe wel lachen hoe belachelijk het eruit zag als hij met zijn kont aan het schudden was, maar ik probeerde serieus te blijven voor Esme. En ik wilde Alice trots maken. Als Emmet even niks te doen had stond hij te dansen en te zingen, maar zogauw hij weer aan het werk moest werd hij serieus.

Ik moest zeggen dat ik als vriend wel trots op hem was. Het is voor Emmet een hele klus om serieus te doen.

Esme kwam af en toe even kijken of we het goed deden. Ze leek tevreden.

Ik was net bezig met de laatste en wilde de zilveren plaat optillen om het in de oven te zetten totdat ik Emmet naar adem hoorde snakken. Ik draaide om en keek naar zijn geschokte gezicht.

Hij staarde naar zijn handen.

Ik volgde zijn blik, bang dat hij misschien in zijn vinger had gesneden, maar ik zag nergens bloed.

Hij keek even van mij, naar Rosalie die geen aandacht aan hem besteedde, toen naar het deeg, en toen weer terug naar zijn handen. Hij deed dat drie keer.

Hij wilde me volgens mij iets duidelijk maken maar ik snapte niet wat hij bedoelde.

Toen ik na de derde keer rondkijken nog steeds niet begreep wat hij bedoelde mompelde hij zachtjes. ''Rosalie's ring''

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Ik snap niet wat dat met dit te maken had?

Emmet leek nog steeds geschokt toen hij voor de vierde keer zijn rijtje afmaakte.

Hij keek naar Rosalie om te zeggen dat iets van haar was, hij keek naar zijn handen om te zeggen dat er iets aan miste, hij keek naar mij om sorry te zeggen, en hij keek naar het deeg om te zeggen dat… Oh nee! Nee, nee, nee!

''Verdomme Emmet!'' schreeuwde ik. Ik besefte waarom hij zo geschokt keek.

''Shhhh!'' siste Emmet. Hij keek paniekerig rond. Niemand had het gehoord omdat de muziek zo hard stond.

**Emmet POV.**

Fuck man. Hoe heb ik dit niet eerder kunnen zien?

''Oke, we eh… halen gewoon alles uit elkaar. En dan doen we net alsof er niets aan de hand is?'' Het klonk meer als een vraag.

Jasper keek me echt aan alsof hij me ieder moment een klap kon verkopen. Ik keek hem smekend aan. Als Rosalie hierachter komt dan ben ik nog verder van huis.

Jasper zuchtte terwijl hij chagrijnig het deeg van de rolletjes afhaalde. Ik hoopte dat gelijk de eerste raak was… maar dat geluk had ik niet.

De volgende was ook mis, en die daarna ook. De volgende tien waren ook mis.

En bij de één na laatste voelde ik iets hards in het deeg zitten. Ik haalde het zo snel mogelijk uit elkaar.

Ik sprong in de lucht van blijdschap toen ik het kleine glinsterende dingetje zag. Ik haalde de ring die Rosalie aan me had gegeven met onze namen erop eruit. Ik kuste het. Ik hield het even vast en knuffelde het alsof mijn leven ervan afhing.

Ik liep snel naar de gootsteen om het af te spoelen zodat niemand het merkte.

Toen ik terugliep zag ik dat Jasper alweer bezig was om ze weer in elkaar te rollen.

Ik wou mijn excuses aanbieden maar Jasper rolde met zijn ogen en zei met op een geklemde kaken: ''Zeg maar niks. Het wordt er niet beter op.''

Dus ik hield mijn kiezen op elkaar.

Gelukkig kwam Esme niet meer kijken dus zag ze niet dat we weer opnieuw waren begonnen. Het ging deze keer sneller dan de vorige keer dus we waren gelukkig in een rap tempo klaar.

Ik wilde het ijzeren blad pakken waar het erop lag maar Jasper sloeg mijn hand weg. In plaats daarvan pakte hij het zelf op en liep voorzichtig naar de oven. Hij checkte eerst voor de zekerheid of de graden en warmte goed was; toen schoof hij het dienblad erin en haalde weer rustig adem.

Hij draaide zich om naar mij en grijnsde. Hij hield zijn vuist omhoog. Ik lachte terug terwijl ik mijn vuist tegen die van hem knalde.

''Ondertussen een gevechtje doen op de playstation?'' Vroeg ik.

Jasper knikte en samen liepen we naar de huiskamer.

**EPOV.**

Het was geweldig om Jared weer te zien. Niet te geloven dat hij echt serieus geschorst was. Ik had hem al meer dan een paar maanden niet gezien.

Vorig jaar zat ik bijna overal bij hem in de klas. Jared maakte altijd grapjes over hoe ik voorgetrokken werd door leraressen en hoe blijkbaar alle leraren een hekel aan me hadden.

Ik was er vrij zeker van overtuigd dat veel leraren bang voor hem waren. Ik denk dat ook veel leerlingen liever bij hem uit de buurt bleven. Ik vond het feit dat Jared terug was geweldig, maar ik wachtte er nog maar liever mee om het Rosalie te vertellen.

En tegen Emmet zou ik al helemaal mijn mond houden. Ik wilde het nog even gezellig houden.

Terwijl Jared en ik bijpraatten over vroeger was Bella erg stil. Ik wist dat ze boos was dat ze door mij hier zat. Maar ik verveelde me in de les en ze is gewoon zo mooi dat als ik haar ook maar even niet aanraak of zie het verspilde tijd is.

''Edward?'' ik keek de richting in waar mijn naam vandaan kwam. Ik zag juffrouw Sanders proberen verleidelijk te kijken.

Jared grinnikte. ''Same old story''

Ik kende Jared al vanaf de eerste dag dat ik hier op school kwam. We hadden samen alle ruzies meegemaakt. Zaten altijd samen in de problemen. Hij had al mijn vriendinnetjes zien komen en gaan. En hij had mijn 'crush' voor leraressen, zoals hij dat noemde, zien ontwikkelen. Hij kon het nooit laten om er grapjes over te maken.

Ik rolde mijn ogen terwijl ik mijn aandacht op de juffrouw richtte.

Ze glimlachte. ''Ik moet even iets regelen voor de ouderavond. Zou je deze klas even onder controle willen houden en zorgen dat ze niets raars uitvoeren?'' vroeg ze poeslief.

Ik grijnsde. ''Komt helemaal in orde mevrouw. Ik zal deze klas goed in de gaten houden voor u.''

Ik zag Jared vanuit mijn ooghoeken knipogen. Sanders stond op, keek nog een keer streng de klas in en verdween toen uit het lokaal.

''Zo… wat zullen we eens gaan doen'' zei Jared terwijl hij grijnzend in zijn handen wreef.

**APOV.**

Nadat Rosalie en ik Esme kwamen helpen was ze wat gekalmeerd. We hielpen met snijden, koken, in elkaar zetten en de versiering.

Ik danste van de ene kant naar de andere kant van de keuken. Misschien dat ik een keertje voor Jasper ga koken. Ik kon wat recepten van Esme lenen. Ik vond het niet erg om te koken.

Met een muziekje op zoals nu had ik het erg naar mijn zin.

Ik zou Jasper het beste geven wat hij ooit had geproefd.

Ik moest mijn snijmessen afwassen voordat ik iets anders kon gaan snijden. Ik wilde naar de gootsteen lopen toen ik Emmet daar zag staan. Hij leek opgelucht terwijl hij de ring die Rosalie hem had gegeven toen ze 2 jaar bij elkaar waren aan het afspoelen was.

Ik nam de situatie al snel op me. Ik keek naar mijn Jasper en zag dat hij behoorlijk chagrijnig keek. De knakworstjes die netjes in het deeg waren gerold door hem lagen nu helemaal overhoop.

Ik hoefde geen helderziende te zijn om te weten dat Emmet weer iets verkeerds had gedaan.

Ik probeerde niet te lachen want dat zou de aandacht van Esme en Rosalie trekken. Ik wilde ze wat marteling besparen.

Toen ze eindelijk alles weer in elkaar hadden gezet en Jasper het voorzichtig mogelijk in de oven had gezet verdwenen ze naar de huiskamer.

Even later hoorde ik het geweld in de keuken. Ik rolde mijn ogen.

**RPOV.**

Ik was het besef van tijd kwijt. Ik wist zeker dat we al een tijdje bezig waren. We moesten oppassen dat Edward niet ieder moment thuis kon komen en ons zo bezig zou zien in de keuken.

Ik keek even op mijn horloge en zag dat het 4 uur was. We hadden dus nog iets meer dan een uur voordat Edward hier was.

Ik wilde me weer op mijn werk richtte totdat ik iets rook. Ik haalde nog een keer diep adem door mijn neus en merkte dat hier een geur hing die hier niet thuis hoorde. ''Wat is dat voor geur?'' vroeg ik aan Alice en Esme. Ik merkte dat Emmet en Jasper verdwenen waren. Aan het geweld te horen wat er uit de woonkamer kwam was het niet moeilijk om te raden wat ze aan het doen waren. Game verslaafde.

Esme draaide zich naar me om en haalde ook een keer adem door haar neus. Haar ogen werden groot terwijl ze de keuken afzocht. Ze was naar iets opzoek.

Toen ze de lege bar zag waar Emmet en Jasper hoorde te staan begon ze binnensmond te vloeken. Ze liep met grote passen naar de oven en deed het open.

Grote dikke zwarte wolken kwamen er vanaf. Ze pakte een handdoek en haalde het eruit, ervoor zorgend dat ze zich eigen niet verbrandde. Wat eigenlijk mooi egaal bruin moest zijn was nu pik en pik zwart.

''EMMET EN JASPER!'' gilde Esme. ''Kom als de donder hier heen!''

Niet veel later kwamen ze de keuken binnen gehold. Ze keken naar Esme's blik en toen naar het dienblad in haar handen.

Ze lachte alle 2 schaapachtig.

Emmet keek naar mij met smekende ogen, maar ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn borst en draaide mijn hoofd om. Hier zou hij niet zo gemakkelijk onderuit komen.

''Esme, het spijt ons zo.'' Begon Jasper. ''Ik eh… we waren het besef van tijd kwijtgeraakt.''

Esme rolde met haar ogen. Ze haalde even diep adem en probeerde zich te kalmeren.

''Ik zei toch dat je ze niet mee moest laten helpen.'' Zei ik. ''Op een of ander manier weten ze het altijd weer te verpesten.''

''Rosie, je weet dat we het niet expres hebben gedaan.'' Smeekte Emmet.

''Emmet stil. Wat je nu ook gaat zeggen, het wordt er niet beter op.'' Antwoordde Esme.

**BPOV.**

Ik zag een heel andere kant van Edward. Ik wist niet zeker wat ik van die Jared moest denken. Ik mocht hem niet zo.

Iedere keer als Edward niet keek knipoogde hij, of gaf hij handkusjes.

Ik probeerde iedere keer weer snel weg te kijken. Ik wilde Edward niet kwetsen. Hoewel ik eigenlijk niets verkeerds deed.

Zogauw de juffrouw het klaslokaal uit was gelopen was Jared naar het bord gelopen. Hij had het meest lelijke poppetje getekend dat ik ooit had gezien en er met grote letters onder geschreven; Juffrouw Sanders.

Haar hoofd was te groot voor haar lichaam, hij had vlammetjes in haar ogen getekend, en een heel dikke kont. Het was opzich ook wel grappig, maar het was respectloos.

Hoewel ze er misschien wel een beetje op leek.

Edward stond op de uitkijk terwijl Jared nog kleine dingetjes aan toevoegde. Hij had haar bijvoorbeeld een puntneus gegeven met een wrat erop, en een bezem in haar handen.

Toen hij klaar was met zijn tekening wreef hij even met zijn hand onder zijn kin.

''Edward, kom eens hier!'' riep Jared.

Edward kwam een paar seconden later aangehold. Hij keek naar de tekening op het bord en barstte in lachen uit. Edward pakte het krijtje uit Jareds handen en had hoorentjes op haar hoofd getekend en in haar andere hand een drietand.

''Perfect'' zeiden ze alle twee trots terwijl ze hun tekening bestudeerde.

''Edward, help me eens effe'' zei Jared terwijl hij Edward meetrok. Jared begon alle tafels en stoelen ondersteboven te zetten. Edward haalde eerst zijn wenkbrauwen op, maar hielp hem toen met de tafels.

Ze waren behoorlijk kinderachtig bezig. Jared kwam aan bij mijn tafeltje. ''Psst, schatje. Wil je eventjes je spullen in je tas doen zodat ik ook dit tafeltje kan omdraaiden?''

Ik hield mijn blik op mijn tas terwijl ik geruisloos mijn huiswerk in mijn tas propte. Niet te geloven dat ik hier aan mee deed. Niet te geloven dat _Edward_ hier aan mee deed. Wat zou ik nu graag in Esme's keuken willen staan. Dat was vast interessanter dan wat hier aan de hand was.

Ik snapte het doel er ook niet van, maar Jared en Edward vonden het blijkbaar erg grappig. Ze hadden alles onderste boven gezet op één tafeltje na. Er zat een klein meisje op die haar haren, net als mij, als gordijntjes voor haar gezicht had zitten. Ze had geen woord gezegd en haar blik alleen op haar schoolwerk gericht.

''Wie is dat meisje?'' fluisterde Jared naar Edward.

Edward haalde zijn schouders op.

Jared grijnsde ''Een brugpieper zeker, hmm?'' Hij liep met grote passen naar het kleine meisje toe, pakte een stoel, zette het rechtop en ging naast haar zitten.

Ik leunde tegen de muur omdat ik geen stoel had om op te zitten. Edward kwam naar me toegelopen. Hij trok me een stukje van de muur, ging achter me staan en sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel.

Ik leunde dichter tegen Edward aan terwijl hij zijn gezicht in mijn haren duwde.

Ik probeerde het gesprek tussen Jared en het kleine meisje te volgen. Ik zou hem later wel aanspreken over zijn kinderachtige gedrag.

''Zo…'' begon hij. ''Mag ik vragen wat jou naam is?''

Ze keek hem met doodsbenauwde ogen aan terwijl ze haar naam stotterde. ''K-kim.''

Jared glimlachte. ''Mooie naam Kim. Ben je hier voor het eerst op school Kim?''

Ze knikte. Ze friemelde zenuwachtig aan haar trui.

Jared pakte haar hand. ''Je bent best mooi'' zei hij lief.

Ik fronste. Dit had ik niet verwacht.

Kim's dunne lippen vormde een 'o'. Ze wist niet wat ze op zo'n compliment moest zeggen.

''Maak ik je zenuwachtig?'' vroeg Jared terwijl hij met haar vingers aan het spelen was. Hij streelde haar hand terwijl hij haar andere hand pakte.

Ze knikte weer voorzichtig.

Jared grinnikte. ''Nou, zal ik er dan maar gelijk voor uitkomen. Wil je seks?'' lachte hij terwijl hij een van haar kleine handjes op zijn edele deel legde.

Ze trok snel haar hand weg en werd knalrood. Edward grinnikte in mijn haar. Ik wilde Edward op dit moment echt een stomp geven en tegen hem zeggen dat hij dat meisje moest helpen maar Jared was nog niet klaar.

''Ik doe je niks.'' Fluisterde hij, terwijl hij weer een van haar handen pakte. Deze keer hield hij het stevig op dezelfde plek. Ze probeerde wanhopig haar handen los te trekken, maar Jared was sterker.

''Laat haar los'' zei ik. Ik probeerde het er fel uit te laten komen. ''Je ziet toch dat ze niet wil.''

Jared draaide zijn hoofd om naar mij en haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op. ''Is dat zo? Ik kreeg juist het idee dat ze het wel wilde'' grijnsde hij weer. Hij maakte geen aanstalten om haar hand los te laten.

Edward was ook gestopt met grinniken toen hij hoorde hoe serieus ik was. Dit was aanranding, en je zag hoe bang dat meisje was. Ik zag haar smeken met haar ogen. Er vormde tranen die langzaam over haar wangen gleden.

''Jared, het is genoeg. Laat het meisje met rust.'' Zei Edward nu ook serieus.

Jared liet haar hand los en stond op. Hij keek met vuurspugende ogen naar mij terwijl hij met grote passen naar mij kwam lopen. Ik kroop dichter tegen Edward aan.

Edward liet me los en ging voor me staan. ''Jared'' zei hij op waarschuwende toon.

Jared kwam tot stilstand en grinnikte. ''Jezus Edward, ik maakte maar een grapje. Heeft dat meisje achter je, je zoveel verandert? Ik meende het niet.''

Had ik je al verteld dat ik die Jared niet mocht?

Ik hoorde Edward gewoon bijna met zijn ogen rollen. Op dat moment kwam juffrouw Sanders weer terug het lokaal binnen. Ze sperde haar neusgaten toen ze zag hoe haar klaslokaal totaal was verbouwd. ''Wat is hier gebeurt?'' snauwde ze. Haar ogen werden groot toen ze de tekening op het bord zagen.

Jared haalde onverschillig zijn schouders op. ''Er kwam een tornado binnen mevrouw. Die heeft de hele boel onderste boven gegooid. Zo in een keer. Edward en ik probeerden het nog tegen te houden, maar die tornado was heel sterk. Misschien zal ik mezelf er de volgende keer ingooien, misschien houd hij dan wel op.'' Ik hoorde de lacherige toon in zijn stem. ''En volgens mij mocht de tornado u niet juffrouw.'' Zei hij koeltjes terwijl hij op het bord wees.

Ik voelde Edward naast me grinniken.

''Jared O'Shea. Je gaat nu als de donderslag deze troep opruimen. Of je gaat kauwgom krabben. Ik zal je ouders inlichtten dat ze je de komende week héél laat kunnen verwachten.'' Snauwde Sanders.

''Ik zou alleen nu niet weggaan. Stel dat de tornado weer terugkomt? Ik wil niet weten wat hij dan met ons gaat doen.''

Hij maakte grapjes over de zogenaamde tornado terwijl hij de tafeltjes en stoelen weer rechtop zette. Ik ging voor de zekerheid naast het meisje Kim zitten. Niet dat ik er veel aan kon doen als Jared iets wilde doen. Maar ik wist zeker dat als ik er tussen sprong Edward ook zou ingrijpen.

''Dankje'' fluisterde Kim toen ik naast haar ging zitten. Haar stem sloeg over van de angst van toenstraks.

Ik zag dat juffrouw Sanders een boze blik onze kant op wierp dus glimlachte en knikte ik naar haar, om te laten weten dat alles goed was.

Ik richtte me weer op mijn werk terwijl in mijn hoofd te minuten aan het aftellen was.

* * *

_Ik het gezegd dat ik het tweede deel al af heb, maar tot mijn spijt moet ik mededelen dat mijn examens eraan komen, en ik helaas geen tijd heb op het zo snel mogelijk af te schrijven! Hoezeer ik hier ook erg van baal.. niet alleen omdat ik het bijna af heb, maar ook omdat ik part 2 erg leuk vind.. gaat school helaas voor._

_Ik hoop dat jullie hier het geduld voor hebben =]_

_En laat ook deze keer weten wat julliee er van vinden, en of het uberhaupt nog wel nodig is om een part twee te maken. Maar ik beloof jullie dat hij erg leuk is!_

_Kussie_

_Anoek013._


	25. Nablijven en Voorbereidingen Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**_

_**A/N:**_ _Thanks to; Lien'the'twilighter, I kissed a vampire, decock, Kelsey-95, Ho0ii, Jelke, Josephine 3, Jessie, Just me(A), ReinaNewMoon, Bella-00, Lisaa..., Roseknopje, Nanaa, Cssst, Sandra Boers, yorisha, xYade; voor de geweldige en stimulerende revieuws. _

_Ik weet dat het langer heeft geduurd dan gepland was, maar ik had niet gerekend op het carnavalsfeest dat eraan zat de komen. Ik ben zelf heel erg fan van carnaval, het omkleden en feesten 5 dagen lang. Dus vandaar dat het langer heeft geduurd dan gepland, en mijn excuses daarvoor. Ik ben toch erg blij dat jullie door zijn gegaan met revieuws geven. _

_Mijn examens zijn gelukkig goed gegaan, dus dat kan eventjes een tijdje rusten, en kan ik me weer concentreren op het schrijven. _

_Ik weet ook dat het een tijdje heeft geduurd voordat ik bij **It's a dangerous love affair**, heb ge-update, maar julie wisten van te voren dat ik daar niet zo vaak zou updaten. Ik zal mijn best doen om het volgende hoofdstuk zo snel mogelijk te posten, maar ik vind dat verhaal moeilijker om te schrijven, want ik wil Edwards pijn goed beschrijven, en dat kost tijd. Hoop dat ik daar jullie begrip voor heb._

_Ik ben zelf een beetje teleurgesteld in dit hoofdstuk. Ik had beloofd dat dit hoofdstuk erg leuk zou worden. Ik had het eerste deel al geschreven en dat vind ik zelf goed gegaan, maar toen ik vandaag begon met schrijven had ik totaal heen inspiratie meer voor humor. (Ben een beetje brak van 5 dagen feesten) Maar ik wilde jullie niet telang laten wachten, dus er zit minder humor in dan dat ik beloofd heb. Hoop dat jullie het toch leuk zullen vinden!_

**POV's**; _Emmet, Rosalie, Edward._

**Emmet POV.**

''Hier kan niets fouts gaan.'' Zei Esme uiteindelijk, toen ze een beetje over haar woede heen was. Ik wist dat Esme het druk had, en geen tijd had voor spelletjes, maar deze keer hadden we het echt niet expres gedaan!

Jasper en ik zaten op de playstation, en hadden ons voorgenomen om één race van Mario te doen. Maar die ene race duurde ietsepietsie langer dan we hadden gedacht. Toen Esme ons kwaad de keuken inriep wisten Jasper en ik al gelijk wat er aan de hand was.

We waren de tijd kwijtgeraakt.

En het ergste van alles was ook nog dat ik niet eens gewonnen had. Hoe slechter kon deze dag nog worden?

Hier stonden we dan, voor alle gesneden appels, bananen, kiwi's, ananas, peren, en nog vele meer dingen waarvan ik niet eens wist wat het was.

Daarachter stond een blender.

''Je doet het fruit in de blender, gooit er een klein beetje siroop bij en je giet het bij de rest in de blender. Dat moet zelfs voor jullie kunnen toch?'' vroeg ze nog een keer voor de zekerheid.

Jasper en ik knikten braaf.

''En vergeet niet de deksel erop te doen voordat je hem aanzet Emmet'' riep ze over haar schouder voordat ze wegliep.

Ik snoof. ''zo dom zijn we nou ook weer niet.''

Jasper haalde zijn wenkbrauw naar me op.

We pakte het fruit op en stopte ze in de blender. We zorgden dat we van elk stukje fruit precies evenveel hadden. We pakte ook een maatbeker om de siroop goed uit te rekenen zodat het niet te zoet werd. We wilde het deze keer goed doen. Ik wilde Esme en Rosalie trots maken.

Algauw kwam het nummer van Kat, ketty, koety, eh.. weet ik veel hoe die bitch heet. Ik begon luid te zingen terwijl we ondertussen alles in de blender deden. ''I kissed a girl, and i liked it. VERY MUCH. But my girlfriend is very mad at me, and she doesn't want to kiss me again. I kissed a girl and I liked it.'' Ik maakte er mijn eigen mix van, en ik zag Jasper in mijn ooghoeken lachen.

Zie je? Emmet stijl helpt altijd. Rosalie mocht me op dit moment niet erg, maar mijn grappen waren tenminste voor íemand leuk.

Zogauw alles erin zat wilde ik op het knopje drukken om hem aan te zetten maar Jasper pakte mijn pols vast voordat ik mijn vinger erop had gelegd.

''De deksel Emmet. Weet je nog?'' herinnerde hij me.

''Oja.'' Ik pakte het dekseltje en zette het erop. Keek even of het er goed opzat voordat ik mijn vinger op het aan-knopje legde.

Maar er kwam geen beweging in. Ik fronste en drukte nog een keer. Ik bleef nog een paar keer drukken maar hij begon niet met draaien. Ik vouwde mijn armen voor mijn borst terwijl ik naar Jasper keek.

Hij leek er ook niks van te snappen.

Ik stompte tegen de blender en mompelde; ''Stomme, stomme blender.''

We wilden niemand om hulp vragen. We hadden beloofd dat we dit wel af konden handelen en dat zouden we ook doen. We zijn veel sterker dan die blender. Ik laat me niet verslaan door een dom stuk apparaat. We zouden dit tot het bittere eind uitvechten!

Samen staarde we even geruisloos naar de blender totdat Jasper zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd sloeg. Hij wees naar het stopcontact.

Ik staarde niet begrijpend naar hem.

''Het stopcontact Emmet. Wat mist er?''

Ik fronste. Wat moet er in een stopcontact? ''Moet ik mijn vinger in het stopcontact steken? Ik weet niet of dat helpt met de blender maar ik kan het proberen''

Ik wilde net mijn vinger erin steken toen Jasper zijn hand tegen mijn voorhoofd aan sloeg. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. ''Nee domoor. Er zit geen stekker in.''

''Oh'' zei ik. ''Nou, dan doen we dat toch even?'' Ik pakte de stekker en duwde hem in het stopcontact.

''Nee Emmet, wa….'' Riep Jasper.

Maar het was al te laat. Zogauw ik de stekker erin had gedaan begon de blender te draaiden. De deksel vloog eraf en alle fruit en siroop vloog door de keuken en spoot iedereen vol.

Door de schok sprong ik achteruit waardoor ik van de achterkant werd vol gegooid met fruit. Ik raakte in paniek en wist niet wat ik moest doen.

Ik pakte de blender op. Ik staarde erna, niet wetend wat ik eigenlijk ermee moest doen. Ondertussen draaide hij nog steeds wild rond.

Ik wilde het de raam uitgooien maar die stomme snoer zat in de weg. Hij viel met een harde kletst op de grond terwijl iedereen in de keuken stond te gillen. Ik staarde weer terug naar de blender en net toen ik een nieuw idee kreeg stopte hij abrupt met draaien. Ik keek rond en zag Esme woedend met de stekker in haar hand staan. O, daar had ik niet aan gedacht.

Ik bekeek de situatie om me heen. Esme, nouja… die was niet vrolijk. Jasper stond hoofdschuddend naar me te kijken, Alice die leek niet erg verbaasd, ze had het waarschijnlijk al 'aan zien komen', en Rosalie…die was Rosalie

''Godverdomme Emmet! Ben je nou echt zó stom dat je niet eens een blender aan kan zetten. Ben je nou zó stom dat je niet weet dat je de fucking deksel moet vásthouden als je hem aanzet. Moet je mijn haar nou eens zien!'' raasde ze door terwijl ze naar haar haar wees. Het stond in pieken omhoog. Er zaten stukjes fruit in en door de stroop bleef haar haar aan elkaar plakken.

Ik wist dat dit niet het goede moment was om proberen het goed te maken. Hoewel ik het verschrikkelijk vond dat ze boos op me was, zou ik haar eerst even af laten koelen.

Maar mijn hersenen werkte zoals gewoonlijk niet samen met mijn lichaam en ik reikte mijn hand naar haar uit zonder dat ik toestemming gaf. Ik probeerde haar hand te pakken maar ze sloeg hem weg.

''Het spijt me lieverd oké? Ben alsjeblieft niet meer boos.'' Smeekte ik. Ook mijn mond werkt niet samen met mijn hersenen. Het deed me altijd pijn als ze me iedere keer afwees. Hoewel ik het haar nooit vertelde stak het me toch in me.

Ze bleef me boos aanstaren.

''Ik zal het schoonmaken oke?'' deed ik nog een poging.

''Dat dacht ik verdomme ook. Terwijl ik mijn haar probeer uit te wassen ga jij deze keuken opruimen. En Jasper mag je helpen''

''Dacht het niet'' zei Jasper. ''Hij heeft die rotzooi gemaakt, niet ik.''

Esme kwam tussenbeide. ''Je hebt Emmet ook niet tegengehouden.''

''Ik wilde hem tegenhouden, maar hij luisterde niet.''

''Luister Jasper. Dit was jullie verantwoordelijkheid. Niet alleen die van Emmet, die van júllie. Dus júllie gaan deze zooi opruimen. Ik wil het schoon hebben voordat Edward thuis komt en geen argwaan krijgt.''

We knikten alle twee braaf terwijl Rosalie en Esme boos de keuken uitliepen. Alice twijfelde even. Ze liep langs Jasper, likte wat stroop van zijn wang af, en volgde toen giechelend Rosalie en Esme.

''Fijn'' bromde Jasper. ''Nu loopt Alice ook al weg.''

Ik bekeek de rotzooi om me heen. Dit kon nog eens héél lang duren.

**RPOV.**

Ik stormde boos de trap op, naar de badkamer. Ik slaakte een paniekerig kreetje toen ik mezelf in de spiegel zag. Mijn haar… het was een puinhoop.

Ik probeerde de stukjes fruit uit mijn haar te pitsen, maar door de knopen in mijn haar en de stroop kreeg ik ze er niet uit.

Ik draaide de kraan van de douche open en trok mijn kleren uit. Ik nam een handspiegel mee in de douche zodat ik mijn haar kon bekijken.

De moed zonk me in de schoenen toen ik na een half uur de stroop er nog steeds niet uitkreeg. De stukjes fruit spoelde er –niet gemakkelijk- af, maar de stroop bleef zitten.

''EMMET!'' gilde ik.

Niet veel later kwam hij de badkamer binnen lopen, met een zielig gezicht. Toen hij zijn gezicht omhoog deed verscheen er een grijns op zijn gezicht.

Hij dacht waarschijnlijk aan iets anders toen hij mij naakt in de douche zag. Zijn ogen werden donker en hij stond in no-time naast me, zijn shirt uit.

Nog voordat hij onder de kraan kon staan en mij aan kon raken sprak ik; ''Denk er maar niet aan Emmet. Zorg eerst maar dat die stroop uit mijn haar komt.''

Hij staarde me met open mond aan. ''Dit kun je me niet aan doen. Je kunt niet naakt voor me gaan staan, onder de douche, en van me verwachtten dat ik je niet aanraak.''

''In feite, Emmet, dat verwacht ik dus wél. Jij hebt voor deze puinhoop gezorgd, dus fix it.''

Hij wilde de douche in stappen maar ik hield hem tegen, met mijn handen op zijn blote borst. ''Je kunt denk ik beter je kleren uit doen. Je kunt niet met kleren onder de douche komen.''

''J-je wilt dat ik naakt naast jou kom staan, met geen kleren? Dat we allebei naakt staan, onder de douche, en geen seks? Dit meen je niet Rosalie.'' Zei hij ongelovig.

Ik lachte alleen maar terwijl ik zijn riem losmaakte… zijn knoop… zijn gulp. Hij zuchtte terwijl hij met een zielig gezicht de rest van zijn kleren uittrok.

Toen hij eenmaal in de douche stond probeerde hij mijn haar uit te wassen. Hij was heel teder, kamde de knopen er voorzichtig uit. Heel af en toe streek hij met zijn vingers langs mijn keel en lippen voordat hij weer verder met mijn haar ging.

Ik voelde mijn lichaam rimpelen en ik hoopte maar dat Emmet snel klaar zou zijn voordat ik straks als een gerimpeld oud wijf de douche uit moest komen.

Iedere keer als hij me pijn deed omdat hij een knoop eruit moest kammen kuste hij die plek op mijn hoofd voordat hij weer verder ging.

Ik hoorde hem vaak genoeg diep adem halen. Ik wist dat hij het moeilijk had om niets te proberen, en ik had toch wel medelijden met hem.

Als hij deze puinhoop weet op te lossen zou ik hem eens goed verwennen.

**EPOV.**

Eindelijk mochten we naar huis. Ik reed Bella naar huis. Ik hoefde gelukkig niet meer bang te zijn dat haar ouders mijn auto zou herkennen, want ze had gezegd dat het de auto van Rosalie was. Aangezien ik donkere ruiten had kon je van buitenaf niet zien wie er achter het stuur zat.

Ik streek even met mijn hand over haar wang, leunde naar voren om mijn lippen tegen die van haar te duwen voordat ik haar liet gaan.

Ze strompelde uit de auto en ik wachtte tot ze veilig het huis in was voordat ik verder reed.

Zaterdag hadden we het dineetje bij ons thuis, waar de ouders van Bella bij waren. Ik ben benieuwd hoe dat gaat lopen. Ik had complete vertrouwen in Carlisle en Esme, maar niet in mezelf. Ik zou de hele avond naar Bella moeten kijken, zonder haar hand vast te houden, zonder haar te kussen, zonder haar aan te raken. Ik weet niet hoe ik dat vol zou moeten houden.

Ik reed op de oprit en parkeerde mijn auto naast die van Carlisle. Dat was mooi. Ik wilde even met hem ergens over praten. Hij was de laatste tijd erg vaak weg. Veel spoedgevallen op het ziekenhuis waardoor hij altijd op het laatste moment weg moest.

Ik praatte altijd veel met Carlisle. Over met wie ik nu weer aan het daten was, wat er in mijn leven omging. Ik heb veel aan hem te danken, hij heeft ons leven gered. Daar ben ik hem eeuwig dankbaar voor.

Ik weet nooit hoe ik hem daarvoor moet bedanken en deed ik het enige wat ik kon doen en dat was hem in mijn leven laten. Hem alles vertellen wat er in mijn leven omging, zodat hij er toch een beetje bij was iedere keer als hij weg moest. Ik zag dat hij ervan genoot om met mij te praten en ik genoot er ook van. Daarom praatte ik ook alleen met hem over die dingen. En niet met Rosalie of Esme.

Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik vind het heerlijk om met Esme te praten, maar er zijn een bepaalde soort dingen die je niet met je moeder bespreekt.

En wat Rosalie betreft, ik vertelde haar ook liever niet wat ik met elke meisje heb gedaan. Ze zou zeker weten ervoor zorgen dat ze me nooit meer alleen zou laten.

Ze wist wat ik deed, maar ik ging liever niet in op details.

Ze wist ook waarom ik het deed en daarom hield ze me niet tegen.

Door ons verleden zijn we geworden zoals we zijn. Maar het heeft Rosalie en ik dichter bij elkaar gebracht dan ooit tevoren. Veel mensen vinden het raar hoe ik het vol kan houden met zo iemand als Rosalie. Ze vragen Emmet die vraag ook regelmatig. Maar ik zie Rosalie niet als de bitch zoals iedereen haar noemt. Ik zie haar als mijn zus en ik hou van haar. Ik weet niet of onze band ooit zo sterk zou zijn als we dat verleden niet hebben gehad.

Maar bij de mensen van wie ze echt houd is ze anders. Ze kan nogal recht uit te bocht komen, dat weten Emmet en ik als geen ander, maar desondanks houden we van haar. Geen enkel meisje zou zo puur zijn als Rosalie als ze zouden meemaken wat zij heeft meegemaakt.

Ik liep het trapje op en opende de voordeur. Emmet en Rosalie kwamen net de trap af en Emmet had een grijns op zijn gezicht dat ik verbaasd stond dat hij geen spierpijn in zijn kaken kreeg.

''Leuk avondje gehad Emmet?'' hoorde ik mezelf vragen.

''Zeker weten'' grijnsde hij.

Ik was blij met Emmet. Emmet had Rosalie haar vertrouwen teruggegeven. Het was goed dat Emmet zo beschermend is over haar. Geen enkele man hoeft naar haar te kijken, of ook maar haar aan te raken.

Ik was eeuwig dankbaar voor Emmet dat hij haar zelfvertrouwen terug heeft gegeven. Ik had het nooit in mijn eentje kunnen doen.

Ik begroette Esme toen ik haar onderweg tegen kwam en voor ik het wist stond ik voor Carlisle's werkkamer. Ik klopte op de bruine houten deur en wachtte totdat hij me binnenriep. Ik hoefde niet lang te wachten. Ik opende de deur en stapte in zijn werkkamer.

''Hey Edward.'' Carlisle zat achter zijn bureau. Zijn werklamp was het enige licht wat scheen in deze kamer en hij had zijn neus diep in de boeken gestopt. Het meeste van zijn werkkamer was gevuld met boeken. Hoge bruine kasten die tot het plafond kwamen waren gevuld met vooral medische boeken. Als hij tijd vrij had zat hij in deze kamer meer kennis op te brengen. Hij vond het belangrijk om mensenlevens te redden. Dat is waar hij voor leefde.

Hij was niet voor niets de beste dokter van Forks, en misschien ook nog van wel meer plaatsen. Ik heb ook nog nooit iemand zijn werk beter zien doen dan hem.

''Hey'' zei ik. Ik liep zijn kamer binnen. ''Heb je tijd?''

''Tuurlijk.'' Glimlachte hij. Hij wees naar de leren stoel aan de andere kant van het bureau en ik nam plaats. ''Hoe gaat het met je?''

''Prima'' antwoordde ik.

Carlisle pakte een boekenlegger en legde het tussen de bladzijdes waar hij gebleven was voordat hij zijn boek dichtklapte. Hij keek me met een serieuze blik aan. ''En de dingen met Bella?''

''Prima'' loog ik.

''Edward.'' Zei hij op waarschuwende toon. ''Ik zie het wanneer er iets dwarszit. Nou, vertel op.''

Ik staarde naar mijn handen die in elkaar gevouwen lag op mijn schoot. Ik wist niet of ik het wel moest vertellen. Het zou vast belachelijk klinken. Het was iets wat ik niet tegen Emmet of Jasper kon zeggen. Ze zouden er grapjes over maken en zeggen dat ik er gewoon voor moest gaan. Ik had het ook gedaan als het niet om Bella ging. Ze is de enige waar ik echt van heb gehouden en ik wilde het niet verpesten met de verkeerde keuzes. Ik probeer het goed te doen maar ik denk iedere keer dat ik de verkeerde keuze maak. Nooit eerder twijfelde ik over de keuzes die ik maakte in relaties. Dat kwam omdat die nooit iets voor me betekende. Het was seks meer niet. Het maakte me niets uit dat ik ze kwijtraakte, ik ging gewoon weer naar de volgende. Maar als ik één verkeerde keuze maak heb ik de kans dat ik het belangrijkste in mijn leven verlies, en ik weet niet hoe ik dat nog een keer moet doorstaan.

Ik haalde diep adem. ''Carlisle, ik eh... heb eigenlijk nooit een meisje gehad die de eh.. je weet wel, de liefde niet wil bedrijven.'' Verder kwam ik niet uit mijn woorden. Ik wilde de woordkeuze 'seks' niet gebruiken. Met Bella zou het meer zijn dan alleen dat. Ik weet ook niet waarom me dit dwarszat. Maar het voelde alsof ik het hem moest vertellen. Hij zou wel een antwoord weten waarom ik hier zo over piekerde.

''Edward.'' Begon hij uiterst serieus. Ik was blij dat hij niet hard begon te lachen en zou zeggen dat ik me aanstelde. Dat ik mijn mannelijke gevoelens onder controle moest houden om het even netjes te formuleren. ''Bella is heel speciaal. Ik hoop dat je dat begrijpt.''

Ik knikte. Natuurlijk wist ik dat ze speciaal was. Ze is het mooiste, liefste meisje op de hele wereld.

''Bella is anders dan iedereen waarmee je ooit een relatie hebt gehad. Iedereen weet dat ze zichzelf niet goed ziet. Ze ziet zelf niet hoe speciaal ze is. Edward, het ligt niet aan jou dat ze er nog niet klaar voor is.''

Mijn hoofd schoot omhoog. ''Denk je dat ik me dáár zorgen om maak. Nee, natuurlijk ligt het niet aan mij.'' Dat Carlisle dacht dat ik me daar zorgen om maakte was gewoon hilarisch. Natuurlijk wist ik dat niet aan mij lag. Niemand heeft er ooit over getwijfeld of ze een goede keuze hebben gemaakt door met me naar bed te gaan. Niemand heeft er ook twee keer over nagedacht toen we eenmaal op weg waren.

Nee, het kon niet aan mij liggen.

Carlisle keek me veelbelovend aan. Lag het wel aan mij? Maar waarom dan. Ik heb iedereen goed behandeld, ik heb nooit klachten gehad. Misschien dat Jessica of Lauren achter mijn rug om met Bella hebben gepraat. Gezegd dat ik ze niet goed behandelde en dat ze zich niet moest laten gebruiken.

Maar Bella zou niet zo stom zijn om dat te geloven? Hoevaak heb ik haar wel niet uitgelegd dat ze veel meer is dan Jessica of Lauren. Véél meer.

Ik staarde weer terug naar mijn handen en ik was onzekerder dan ooit. Ik had nooit moeite gehad om met Carlisle over mijn gevoelens te praten. Maar nu leek het alsof ik niet uit mijn woorden kwam.

Ik haalde diep adem voordat ik verder ging. ''Denk jij dat het wél aan mij ligt?''

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. ''Het gaat niet om jou als persoon Edward. Je bent een geweldige liefde. Dat kun je zien aan iedereen die hier een tijd met je heeft doorgebracht. Ik zie hoe ze hier het huis verlaten.'' Hij glimlachte, ''Je weet hoe je je liefde moet geven, alleen heb je dat aan je verkeerde mensen gedaan. Ik zie dat je van Bella houd en ik weet zeker dat zij dat ook inziet. We hebben veranderingen in je gezien die niemand had gedacht. Rosalie stond er verbaast van en dat gebeurt niet vaak'' grinnikte hij. ''Maar hoe zou jij je voelen Edward, als Bella voor jou al zoveel verschillende mannen heeft gehad? Soms wel meerdere keren.''

Ik dacht even na over zijn vraag. Ik werd misselijk bij het idee dat Bella verschillende mannen voor mij zou hebben. Dat ik niet haar eerste zou zijn. Dat ik haar niet de ervaring zou kunnen geven, dat ik het haar niet kon leren; maar dat zijn mannen. Mannen houden van hun trots. Die wíllen graag een vrouw d'r eerste zijn. Vrouwen zijn anders… die gaan meer op in hun gevoel.

''Klote'' antwoordde ik eerlijk.

Carlisle knikte alsof hij mijn gedachten had gelezen. ''Het is voor een vrouw niet fijn om te weten dat ze één van de zoveelste is. Dat maakt een vrouw onzeker. Een vrouw wil zich speciaal voelen, en zeker zo iemand als Bella moet je opnieuw en opnieuw vertellen hoe speciaal ze is. Hoe vaker je het gaat zeggen des te eindelijk ze het gaat geloven.''

Ik dacht even na over zijn vraag en antwoord. ''Dus je denkt dat Bella zich niet goed genoeg voelt? Dat ze bang is dat ik er niet van ga genieten?''

''Ik denk het niet, ik weet het bijna wel zeker.''

''Oh'' was het enige reactie dat ik kon geven. Ik haalde mijn handen uit elkaar en vouwde ze weer terug in elkaar. ''Zo had ik het nog niet bekeken.''

Carlisle wachtte geduldig af totdat ik verder ging met praten.

''Wat moet ik doen? Ik kan het verleden niet veranderen. Ik kan de hoeveelheid meisjes niet minderen.'' Vroeg ik wanhopig.

''Dat kun je ook niet. Het enige wat je het beste kunt doen is wachten. Wacht totdat ze er zelf voor klaar is, totdat ze het zélf zegt. Ga haar niet dwingen of haar het idee geven dat je niet zonder kunt. Laat haar zelf de eerste stap zetten. Ook al is ze onzeker, en durft ze het waarschijnlijk niet. Maar als ze het eenmaal doet kun je zien dat ze er klaar voor is. Geduld Edward. Laat haar zelf onderzoeken.''

Ik knikte. Maar ik wilde nog niet gaan. Er zat me iets anders dwars. Iets waarvan ik niet zeker wist of ik het moest vertellen of niet. Carlisle zag dat ik nog iets anders te zeggen had dus hij wachtte geduldig af. Hij wachtte totdat ik er klaar voor was om er over te beginnen. Dit was ook een van de redenen waarom ik graag met hem praatte.

Hij was nooit ongeduldig. Hij liet me zelf uitvogelen of ik het er met hem over wilde praten. Zo niet, dan begon hij er niet over.

Er klopte iemand op de deur en ik zag dat Esme haar hoofd om de deur stak. ''We gaan over 5 minuutjes eten. Komen jullie zo naar beneden?''

Ik knikte terwijl Carlisle antwoord gaf. ''We komen er zo aan lieverd.''

Esme verdween weer terwijl ik nog steeds twijfelde of ik het moest vragen of niet. Ik besloot er maar voor te gaan. ''Ik zat te denken of ik Bella moet vertellen over ons.''

Hij keek me even aan. Toen hij zag dat ik niet verder ging zei hij, ''Ik begrijp niet helemaal waar je heen wil. Wie bedoel je met ons?''

''Rosalie en mijzelf.''

Carlisle opende zijn mond maar klapte hem toen weer dicht.

''Ik weet niet of ik het moet vertellen. Het voelt na alles wat ze voor me heeft gedaan een klein beetje verplicht. Alsof ik het haar wel moet vertellen.''

''Edward. je weet dat Bella niet wilt dat je je ergens verplicht in voelt. En je bent het ook niet verplicht. Weet je zeker dat je haar over je verleden wilt vertellen?''

Ik keek rond de kamer, zoekend naar een punt waar ik naar kon kijken. Ik schaamde een beetje voor mezelf. ''Nee, dat is het juist. Rosalie en ik hebben het niet voor niets geheim gehouden. We willen gewoon zijn. Niet die twee kinderen waar iedereen medelijden mee heeft. En ik ben bang dat Bella dat ook krijgt. Ze is zelf erg bezorgd om iedereen waar ze van houd, maar ik wil niet dat ze me anders gaat zien als ik het haar vertel.''

''Ik weet niet of dat ook is. Het is een kans. Het is iets verschrikkelijks, iets wat andere kinderen van jullie leeftijd niet eens kunnen voorstellen. Je moet doen wat voor jou het beste is. Als je het Bella wilt vertellen dan moet je dat doen. Maar vertel het haar niet omdat je je verplicht voelt. Niemand verplicht jou om zulk informatie de delen. En ik weet zeker dat Bella ook wilt dat je het haar verteld omdat je haar vertrouwd en niet om andere reden.''

Hij eindigde zijn speech en ik wist dat hij gelijk had. Ze wil vast niet dat ik het haar vertel om andere redenen. Maar het was ook niet omdat ik haar niet vertrouwde. Ik vertrouw haar met heel mijn leven. Maar het was alsof ik het niet kón. Ik kon het niet vertellen.

''Praat er met Rosalie over. Vraag wat zij ervan vind, want het gaat haar ook aan. En als je het verteld vraag wat je wel of niet mag vertellen. Dingen die Rosalie liever niet wil dat Bella het weet moet je respecteren.''

''Dat weet ik.'' Ik zou nooit iets vertellen waarvan Rosalie liever wil dat het geheim blijft. Ik kan wel een paar dingen bedenken waarvan ze liever niet wil dat iedereen het weet. En ik zou dat respecteren, net zoals ze mij respecteert.

Hij glimlachte. ''Nou, denk er maar goed over na.'' Hij klapte me op mijn schouder. ''Zullen we naar beneden gaan? Het eten zal wel klaar zijn''

Ik lachte terug terwijl we zijn werkkamer uitliepen. ''Bedankt Carlisle. Dit gepraat heb ik gemist.''

Zijn ogen glommen. ''Ik ook zoon. Ik ook.''

* * *

_**A/N**; Ik weet niet of mensen het gemerkt hebben, maar ik heb in de afgelopen paar hoofdstukken piepkleine stukjes van hun verleden laten zien. Ik wilde het niet té opvallend maken, omdat Bella het ook niet weet. Maar ik denk dat ik het te onopvallend heb gedaan want volgens mij heeft niemand het gemerkt hihi. Dus vandaar hier een wat grote inkijk. Er zal misschien wel wat verwarring ontstaan, maar jullie zullen net zo moeten gaan vissen als Bella zal moeten. Ik wil het spannend houden(A)._

_Ik heb zitten denken, omdat iedereen altijd graag Edwards POV wil lezen, (Is zelf ook altijd mijn favoriet) om één van de boeken van de Twilight- Sage in EPOV te doen. Het liefst zou ik New Moon of Eclipse willen doen, maar ik zou graag jullie mening ook willen horen._

_Zouden jullie het lezen als ik het zou schrijven? En voor welk boek zouden jullie een voorkeur hebben. Zouden jullie voor mij een top 4 kunnen maken?_

_Vergeet niet om een revieuw achter te laten._

_Iloveyou guys, you're the best_


	26. Ik haat verassingen

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM._**

**_A/N: _**_Thanks to; decock, Lisaa... Silke112, Jellie-Twilight, twilightfreaky, Me, Sandra Boers, Nanaa, bella-ja-ik-bella, yorisha, Jessie, Emmetcul, Anne-Martih voor de lieve reacties weer._

_Oke, ik heb dus gezien dat bijna iedereen de keuze aan Eclips geeft. Eentje koos voor new moon en eentje koos voor Breaking dawn. Breaking dawn zou ik alleen kunnen maken als het in het Nederlands uit zou komen. Ik kan Engels wel lezen, maar ik ben geen perfectionist in het vertalen hehe. Dus dat zou wat ingewikkelder worden. Ik weet ook nog helemaal niet eens zeker of ik het ga doen, want ik heb nu al amper tijd om It's a dangerous love affair te schrijven, maar ik wilde eerst jullie mening horen. Ik laat jullie op de hoogte._

_**POV's:** Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Edward._

* * *

**JPOV.**

Ik zat naast Alice in haar gele Porsche. Hoezeer ik het ook irritant vond dat ik niet mocht rijden, vond ik het heerlijk om naar Alice te kijken als ze reed. Haar mooie lach en het gehuppel op haar stoel als ze over de wegen scheurde.

Bella had er vaak over geklaagd, hoe het komt dat we allemaal zo hard reden. We hebben zovaak races gedaan over wie het hardst kon rijden en nu konden we niet meer langzamer rijden. Het was een gewoonte worden. Edward klaagde altijd over de langzame snelheidslimiet van de truck van Bella maar ik weet dat hij liever in de langzame truck van Bella reed, dan alleen in zijn snelle Volvo.

De rest stond al op de parkeerplaats. Rosalie en Emmet stonden zoals gewoonlijk tegen elkaar geplakt. Bella bloosde elke keer als Edward haar kuste. Daar moest ze nog aan wennen.

Alice en ik liepen ze hand in hand tegemoet. ''En, hoe was het nablijven gisteren?'' vroeg ik grijnzend, een klein beetje denkend aan de prijs die ik gisteren van Alice had gehad toen ik de keuken helemaal schoon had weten te krijgen.

Edward gniffelde terwijl Bella met haar ogen rolde. ''Verschrikkelijk, ik had niet gedacht dat Edward zo kinderachtig kon zijn.''

Hij haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op terwijl hij haar vragend aankeek.

''Wil je zeggen dat op het bord tekenen, alle stoelen en tafels ondersteboven zetten, dat dát niet kinderachtig is?''

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ''Nee.''

Als Bella al dacht dat dát kinderachtig was, dan had ze Edward nog niet moeten zien toen Jared hier nog was. Dat was behoorlijk kinderachtig, hoewel ze af en toe wel een leraar goed te pakken kregen.

We liepen langzaam door de gangen. Nouja, ik probeerde langzaam te lopen, maar het woord langzaam komt niet in het woordenboek van Alice voor. Ze huppelde zoals gewoonlijk weer door de gangen terwijl ze me af en toe een kusje op mijn wang gaf.

Ik weet nog steeds niet waar ik haar aan verdient heb. Zo puur, zo lief en mooi. God had me niets beters kunnen schenken.

Ik bracht Alice naar haar les. Ik kuste haar even voor het lokaal en toen liep ik naar mijn eigen les. Emmet en Rosalie zaten al achteraan in een hoekje terwijl ik zuchtend voor hen ging zitten.

Ik wachtte ongeduldig af totdat de les voorbij was en ik probeerde zorgvuldig het geklef achter me te negeren. Het volgende uur hadden we maatschappij. Dat was het enige vak waar we met zijn alle bij elkaar zaten.

Rosalie, Emmet en ik konden blijven zitten want het was dezelfde lokaal. Niet veel later dat de rest van de leerlingen verdwenen waren stroomde er alweer een andere groep binnen. Eindelijk zag ik Alice tussen de menigte en ze kwam naast me zitten. Ik pakte haar hand en vouwde die in die van mij.

Alice zat nog maar net totdat Edward en Bella binnen kwamen lopen. Ze namen plaats aan de twee tafels naast Rosalie en Emmet.

''Vinden jullie het hier ook zo heet, of ben ik nou gewoon degene die hier zo heet is?'' grijnsde Emmet. ''Ik denk dat het de tweede is. Zo heet als vuur, en zo lekker als een grizzlybeer.''

Edward en ik keken elkaar aan terwijl ze met onze ogen rolde. Emmet beschreef grizzlyberen als 'lekkere' dieren. Edward gaf meer de voorkeer aan leeuwen.

De leraar zei dat de klas in groepjes moest werken. Het maakte niet uit hoe groot de groep was, zolang we maar serieus werkte.

We gingen met zijn zessen achterin aan een rond tafeltje zitten.

Edward keek even twijfelend voordat hij begon met praten; ''Rosalie, Emmet, ik moet jullie iets vertellen. Er is na…''

Edward werd onderbroken toen iemand zijn naam brulde. Edward draaide zich om bij het horen van zijn stem en ik zag Emmet en Rosalie verstijven.

''Als je het over de duivel hebt'' mompelde Edward toen hij opstond om Jared te begroeten.

Emmet had van te voren nog volop grapjes gemaakt maar nu had hij zijn vuisten gebald en zijn arm beschermend om Rosalie's middel geslagen. Rosalie wreef geruststellend over zijn arm.

Jared kwam grijnzend naar onze tafel lopen samen met Edward terwijl ik Emmet steeds gespanner zag worden.

''Wat, krijg ik geen 'welkom terug?''' vroeg hij zogenaamd verbaasd. Hij liep naar Rosalie toe en kuste haar op haar voorhoofd. ''Ik had niet gedacht dat je nog mooier kon worden, maar blijkbaar had ik m…''

Emmet sprong op zijn voeten. ''Durf die zin af te maken en ik breek je kaak,'' dreigde hij.

''Nog steeds zo gespannen Emmet. Jij bent blijkbaar niet erg veranderd. Wat moet je toch met zo iemand Rosalie? Je kunt beter krijgen.'' Grijnsde Jared.

Emmet zette dreigend een stap naar voren. Hij spande zijn spieren aan terwijl hij zijn kaken op elkaar drukte.

Rosalie sprong omhoog en legde zijn handen op zijn borst. ''Emmet het is oké.''

Belle keek zenuwachtig van Emmet naar Jared. Ze kende vast het hele verhaal rond Jared nog niet.

**RPOV.**

Oh nee, dit is niet goed. Dit is helemaal niet goed. Ik had gelukkig Emmet nog weten te kalmeren maar wat zou er gebeurt zijn als ik er niet geweest was? Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat het niet goed af liep.

We wachtten in de kantine totdat Edward eindelijk opdaagde. Ik had Jared gelukkig de rest van de dag nog niet gezien, en ik hoop Emmet ook niet. Ik wilde dat Jared hem toch liever niet alleen in de gangen tegen komen. Emmet hield me ook constant in de gaten. Hij bracht en haalde me van mijn lessen en hield constant beschermend zijn arm om mijn middel.

Het was behoorlijk irritant geweest als hij het niet zo goed bedoelde. Maar het was niet zo dat ik hem nooit eerder van me af heb kunnen slaan wanneer hij handtastelijk werd. Emmet weet net zo goed als ik dat ik wel voor mezelf op kan komen.

We zagen Edward de kantine inlopen met Bella en we wachtte totdat hij klaar was met eten halen. Ondertussen fluisterde ik lieve woordjes in Emmet's oor om hem te laten kalmeren. Hij was de hele dag al gespannen.

Eindelijk kwamen ze aan en Emmet en ik stonden tegelijk op. Maar ik was de eerste die iets zei; ''Edward! Waarom heb je niet eerder verteld dat Jared terug was. Dan hadden we ons er tenminste op voor kunnen bereiden!'' Siste ik.

Edward stak zijn handen op als verdediging. ''Ik wist het ook pas gisteren. Bella en ik kwamen hem tegen toen we moesten nablijven. Ik wilde het jullie vanmorgen vertellen, maar ik was een beetje vergeten dat hij ook bij ons met maatschappij zat.''

''Nou je had de hele Godverdomme avond om het ons te vertellen.'' Riep Emmet boos. ''Niet te geloven dat hij weer terug is. Dat ze hem helemaal van school trappen. Ik doe hem nog eens een keer wat!''

Ik liep snel naar Emmet toen ik zag dat hij weer kwaad werd. Ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen en gaf hem een kus op zijn borst. Klein beetje teleurgesteld van het stukje stof dat ertussen zat. Hij zuchtte en sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel. Hij kuste me op mijn haar, mijn voorhoofd. Hij wilde net zijn lippen tegen die van mijn drukken toen iemand mijn naam riep.

Ik voelde Emmet weer onder mijn armen verstijven. Hij liet me los en trok me half achter zich.

''Emmet'' protesteerde ik. Maar hij luisterde niet. Hij keek alleen maar naar de plek waar Jared stond.

''Relax toch een keer Emmet. Weet je dat je rimpels krijgt als je zo zorgen maakt? Ik durf te wedden dat Rosalie je niet meer wil als je er als een oud opaatje uitziet. Dan zal ze vast naar mij komen rennen en ik zal haar met open armen ontvangen.'' Zei Jared.

''Nooit,'' snauwde ik. Ik wilde om Emmet heen stappen maar hij hield me tegen. ''Oh, ga toch eens aan de kant Emmet.'' Ik stapte langs hem heen en liep in de richting van Jared. ''Ik wil je eens even iets heel duidelijk maken Jared. Ik hoef je niet en ik wil je niet. Je kunt blijven wachten en hopen dat er ooit een klein beetje hoop ontstaat dat ik je toch leuk ga vinden. Maar ik zal je eens wat zeggen, dan kun je héél lang wachten. Het enige wat ik wil is de persoon die nu achter mij staat en niemand anders. Je kunt de rest van het jaar weer irritant lopen gaan doen en Emmet in de zeik te nemen, maar dan lig je zo weer in het ziekenhuis. Ik zal hem de volgende keer niet meer tegenhouden als hij je kaak weer wil breken. Laat ik dat even duidelijk maken.''

Het enige wat Jared deed was grijnzen terwijl ik mijn toespraak gaf. ''We zullen zien schatje, we zullen zien.''

Ik rolde verveeld met mijn ogen en trok Emmet mee naar een tafeltje. Echt niet dat wij met hém aan één tafeltje gaan zitten.

Ik zag dat Bella met ons meeliep, maar Alice en Jasper bleven bij Edward. Het moment dat we buiten gehoor afstand waren fluisterde Bella; ''Kan iemand me in godsnaam uitleggen wat er aan de hand is? Waarom mogen jij en Jared elkaar niet?'' vroeg ze aan Emmet.

''Oh, is het zo overduidelijk?'' vroeg hij sarcastisch.

''Emmet!'' zei ik waarschuwend. We gingen aan een andere tafel zitten. ''Jared heeft me sinds vorig jaar iedere keer mee uitgevraagd. Emmet reageert gewoon een beetje overdreven.''

Hij snoof. ''Overdréven? Vind je dat ik overdreven reageer? Die mafkees loopt als een hond achter je aan. Iedere keer je kont aanraken of andere delen. Die delen zijn van _míj_. Ik zweer het, als hij je nog één keer aanraakt dan breek ik zijn arm. Niemand mag je aanraken behalve ik.''

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. ''Ik ben geen speelgoed Emmet.''

''Voor mij niet. Voor hem wel.''

Ik negeerde zijn opmerking. ''Zo ging het vorige jaar dus de hele tijd. Toen hij geschorst werd hoopte ik dat hij tenminste een tijdje weg zou zijn, maar het is blijkbaar teveel gevraagd om te hopen.''

Ik zag Bella naar de tafel kijken waar Edward zat. ''Ga maar naar hem toe Bella. Ik red me hier wel,'' verzekerde ik haar.

''Nee joh. Ben je gek. Ik blijf hier. Dit is wel een goed moment om over de verjaardag van Edward te praten. Hoe staat het ermee? Was het met de hapjes nog gelukt?''

Ik keek even in de richting van Emmet. ''Ja hoor. Er hadden zich helemaal geen problemen voorgedaan!'' zei ik sarcastisch.

Bella keek me vragend aan maar ik verzekerde haar dat ik het wel een ander keertje zou vertellen.

''Het is voor zoverre ik weet helemaal geregeld. We zullen op het laatste moment vast nog wel dingetjes moeten regelen maar voorlopig hebben we rust. Het enige wat jou nog te wachten staat Bella is om de zondag **(A/N Koopzondag. Kon geen ander gaatje vinden)** met Alice door te komen. Voor als ze het je nog niet verteld heeft, ze heeft al een hele shoppingsdag geregeld.''

Ik lachte om haar gezichtsuitdrukking.

''Weet je zeker dat je niets van mij wilt lenen? Ik heb vast nog wel een paar jurken die je fantastisch zullen staan! Het zou je een hele hoop marteling besparen!'' stelde ik opnieuw voor.

Ze zuchtte verlangend. ''Kon dat maar! Maar ik weet zeker dat Alice me hier niet onderuit laat komen. Ze zou me desnoods meeslepen! Maar ze had mijn jurk toch al? Dat scheelt op zijn minst 100 winkels.''

''Klopt. Maar nu moet je alleen nog schoenen, sieraden, make-up en een perfect kapsel bij vinden.''

Ze kreunde en legde haar hoofd op de tafel. ''Vermoord me Rosalie.''

''Dat laat ik niet toe,'' verzekerde Edward achter haar. Bella verstijfde en ging gauw rechtop zitten. ''Waar hadden jullie het over?''

Bella keek even naar mij voor help. Ik hoopte dat Edward dat niet had gezien. Hij kon dan zeker weten aan haar gezicht zien dat er iets mis was, iets wat ze hem niet kon vertellen.

''Niets Edward,'' zei ik zo koel mogelijk. ''De hele wereld draait niet om jou.''

''Niet?'' vroeg hij zogenaamd verbaasd.

''Nee.''

''Mijn wereld wel,'' mompelde Bella verlegen terwijl haar wangen lichtjes kleurde.

Edward grijnsde en daardoor werd ze nog roder. Hij kuste haar op haar wang terwijl zijn lippen naar haar oor gingen. ''Mijn hele wereld draait ook om jou lieverd.''

''Slijmbal'' zeiden Emmet en ik in koor.

Edward grijnsde weer. ''Maar waar hadden jullie het nou over? Ik weet dat jullie het over mij hadden.''

''Echt niet'' probeerde Bella.

''Bella, hou me niet voor de gek.''

''We hadden het niet over jou Edward. Misschien draait Bella's wereld wel om jou, maar helaas niet de mijne.''

Hij kneep zijn ogen lichtjes dicht terwijl hij mijn gezicht onderzocht. ''Rosalie, mij kun je niet voor de gek houden. Ik kan jou en Bella's gezicht als geen ander lezen. Je probeert wel je gezicht in de plooi te houden maar ik kijk er zoals gewoonlijk doorheen. Je bent iets aan het plannen Rosalie, ik zie het aan je gezicht. Praat.'' Dwong hij terwijl hij achterover in zijn stoel leunde en zijn armen over elkaar vouwde.

''Alice wilde Bella mee de stad innemen voor nieuwe kleren, en Bella was gewoon bang voor wat voor marteling ze nou weer moest ondergaan. Eind van het verhaal.''

De zoemer verloste ons van ons gesprek en hij stond op. Hij stond nog even voor me stil; ''Hm, oke dan. Maar als je iets aan het plannen bent, vergeet dan niet dat ik er áltijd achter kom. En ik hoop voor je Rosalie, dat het niet iets is voor mijn verjaardag. Je weet hoe erg ik verassingen haat.'' Deelde hij mee terwijl hij Bella aan haar arm meetrok.

Ze keek me paniekerig aan.

Oeps.

**BPOV.**

''Ik weet dat jullie iets aan het plannen zijn.'' beschuldigde Edward mij toen we op zijn kamer zaten. Eindelijk alleen. De rest van de dag werden we de hele tijd gestoord door Jared. Het leek alsof hij Edward geen 2 minuten alleen kon laten. Gelukkig waren Emmet en Jared elkaar niet meer tegengekomen. Volgens mij hadden ze een niet erg fijne geschiedenis achter de rug. Emmet was niet iemand die zich snel op de kop liet zitten, maar ik denk dat Jared hem iedere keer op de verkeerde plek raakte.

Ik lag in Edwards armen in zijn bed terwijl hij probeerde om mijn gezicht te lezen.

''Edward, hoe vaak moet ik het je nog zeggen, er is niets aan de hand,'' probeerde ik voor de zoveelste keer.

''Bella,'' zei hij waarschuwend. Hij was niet blij dat ik iets voor hem achterhield. Ik loog ook niet graag tegen hem, maar ik kon nu niet iedereen teleurstellen.

''Edward.'' Praatte ik hem na.

Hij zuchtte. We zaten even stil totdat hij besloot om een andere manier van aanpak te proberen. Ik wist dat dit eraan zat te komen, maar dat wilde nog niet zeggen dat ik er tegen bestemd was.

Hij trok me omhoog en kuste me met zoveel passie dat ik duizelig werd. Mijn hoofd tolde waardoor ik vergat om adem te halen. Ik kuste hem terug met evenveel passie en al snel was ik naar adem aan het happen. Nu snapte ik waar Rosalie deze zin vandaan had; _'Hij kust zo het antwoord uit iedereen die het weet_.' Nog even en ik zou het van alle daken schreeuwen.

Zijn lippen verlieten mijn huid niet. Ze gleden langs mijn nek en weer omhoog. Zijn adem kietelde op mijn huid en liet een brandend spoor achter. Hij bewoog zijn lippen op en neer tegen mijn huid, terwijl ik zo hard probeerde om te blijven ademen.

Zijn handen gleden naar mijn rug en toen naar mijn heupen. Zo drukte hij mijn lichaam dichter tegen hem aan. Zijn handen gleden toen verder naar de holte achter mijn knie en legde het toen om zijn heupen. Hij trok me zo dicht tegen zich aan dat het nog moeilijker werd om adem te halen.

Zo bleef hij me nog een tijdje kussen, elk stukje van mijn keel en gezicht, totdat ik zijn tanden langs mijn oor voelde schrapen. ''Weet je het zeker?''

Ik wilde zo hard nee schreeuwen en hem de waarheid zeggen zodat hij me weer op diezelfde manier kon kussen, maar ik kon ze niet teleurstellen. Niet nu we zoveel tijd en moeite erin hebben gestoken. Ik zou niet de zwakke persoon zijn die de verleiding van Edward niet kon weerstaan.

Hij wachtte niet totdat ik antwoord gaf want hij kuste we meer. Een veel te overtuigende manier, alsof hij echt het antwoord uit me wilde verleiden. Maar deze keer trapte ik er niet in. Ik kuste hem terug, maar meer terughoudend. Ik bewoog mijn lippen op een langzame manier terwijl zijn lippen vurig op die van mij drukte.

Hij gaf het na een tijdje op, toen hij zag dat ik niet toegaf. Toen besloot hij het wéér anders te doen, en dus liet hij de volle kracht van zijn groene ogen op mij los. Hij had zijn voorhoofd op die van mij gelegd en keek me diep in mijn ogen aan. ''Alsjeblieft Bella, wil je het me vertellen?'' zong hij bijna. Zijn stem was nog zachter dan fluweel.

Ik klemde mijn kaken op elkaar. _Sterk zijn Bella. Je bent nu al zo ver gekomen, geef nu niet op._

Ik schudde zwakjes mijn hoofd. Erg overtuigend was het niet.

''Prima,'' gromde hij. ''Als je maar weet dat ik er toch achter kom,'' verzekerde hij me. Hij stapte het bed uit en liep naar zijn deur. ''Ik ga even een douche nemen, ga je mee?''

''Eh....'' Was alles wat ik uit kon brengen.

Edward wist wat ik bedoelde en liep terug. Hij kuste me op mijn voorhoofd en zei zachtjes in mijn oor; ''Ik ben zo terug.''

Hij liep weer in de richting van zijn deur en nog voordat hij de kamer uitliep had hij zijn shirt uitgegooid wat mij een uiterst goed beeld gaf van zijn gespierde rug.

Ik hoorde de douche aangaan en toch kon ik het niet laten om te denken hoe het zou zijn om er nu naast te staan. Ik wilde hem graag geven wat hij wilde, maar mijn onzekerheid speelde zo'n grote rol. Ik was bang dat ik niet goed genoeg was, dat ik hem niet zo kon plezieren op de manier die andere meisjes wel konden. Hij had veel ervaring, en ik geen een. Ik werd er onzeker van.

Het was maar 10 minuten later voordat hij terug kwam. Hij kroop naast me in bed en trok me dicht tegen zich aan. Hij had alleen een joggingbroek aan en geen shirt. Zijn haar had verse diamantjes in zijn haren van de waterdruppels. Het stak nu nog meer alle kanten op dan normaal en ik lachte voordat ik het tegen kon houden.

Hij vernauwde zijn ogen en stapte het bed uit, naar de spiegel die in een klein hoekje op zijn kamer hing. Hij probeerde zijn haren de goede kant op de sturen. Het was een verloren strijd. Ze deden toch wat ze wilde.

Ik pakte zijn hand, zonder het bed uit te stappen, en trok hem weer het bed in. ''Ik vind je haar wel sexy zo'' biechtte ik op. ''Je bent altijd sexy, of je haren nou de goede kant op staan of niet. Maar ik wilde je iets vragen Edward.''

''Vraag maar raak,'' antwoordde hij verdacht.

''Ik ben, toen jij me gisteren naar huis bracht… ik moest met Charlie even naar de Olympic Outfitters store van de Newton's… en ik zag een folder liggen. Ze zochten werknemers en ik heb gesolliciteerd.''

''Newton? Newton als in Mike Newton?'' vroeg hij, zijn ogen wijd open.

Ik knikte.

Hij kreunde. ''Bella, waarom? Waarom zou je daar gaan werken. Waarom dáár? Kon je niet iets anders zoeken?''

Mijn lippen vormde een dunne streep. Waarom moest hij altijd zo beschermend zijn. Het was maar werk. Het was niet zo dat Mike daar iets zou proberen. Het is midden in een winkel. Hún winkel. De winkel van zijn ouders. ''Edward, ik wíl werken. Ik wil mijn eigen geld verdienen, en niet van Charlie profiteren. We hebben het al niet zo breed thuis, en ik wil mijn eigen steentje bijdragen.''

''Alsjeblieft Bella. Alsjeblieft doe het niet. Als je geld wil dan kun je het aan me vragen. Ik kan je betalen, ik kan je zelfs fooi geven.'' Smeekte hij.

Mijn ogen vernauwde zich. ''Je wilt me betálen?''

''Ja… Oh nee Bella ik bedoelde het niet zo! Ik bedoelde het niet dat ik je wilde betalen om bij mij te zijn.. je weet dat ik het niet zo bedoelde. Ik wil alleen niet dat je daar werkt. Je hebt geen geld nodig. Als je iets wil, vraag het en ik geef het je. Je weet dat ik je alles wil geven. Je hoeft daarvoor niet met Mike Newton te werken.''

''Je bent gewoon jaloers.''

Hij snoof. ''Jaloers? Op Mike? Hah, laat me niet lachen. Ik, mijn lieve Bella, ben nóóit jaloers,'' voegde hij er lachend aan toe.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. ''Bah, je kan af en toe zo arrogant zijn.''

Hij kuste mijn haar en fluisterde in mijn oor; ''maar toch houd je van me.''

Ik kon niet anders dan knikken. Ondanks zijn slechte manieren soms, hield ik ondraaglijk veel van hem. Dat kon ik niet ontkennen.

Hij grinnikte weer. ''Ik ook van jou hoor, heel veel.''

**EPOV.**

We lagen even in stilte naast me terwijl ik nadacht over wat ze net zei. Waarom zou ze in hemelsnaam met Mike willen werken?

Genoot ze van zijn aandacht? Ik kan het haar niet kwalijk nemen, ik was vroeger precies zo. Maar gaf ik haar niet genoeg aandacht? Verlangde ze naar meer? Toen ik een vriendin had, had ik geen behoefte aan andere aandacht, maar zogauw het over was zocht ik naar meer.

Maar Bella was mij niet. Wie zou er nou aandacht van Mike willen hebben? Dan zou ik nog liever Eric Yorkie willen hebben als vriendje dan Mike fucking Newton.

Hoeveel haat kun je aan één persoon hebben? Het was altijd zo lachwekkend hoe hij dacht dat elk meisje hem leuk vond. Hoevaak hij wel niet afgewezen was. Ik kreeg elke keer verhalen van iedereen te horen over hoe ze Mike nu weer hadden afgewezen omdat ze op dat moment met mij waren. Het was erg lachwekkend.

Die knul had zo'n blad voor zijn kop.

''Edward'' vroeg Bella opeens.

''Hmm?''

Ze bewoog zich in mijn armen totdat ze me recht in mijn ogen aan kon kijken. ''Waarom heb je me nooit verteld dat je bijna jarig bent?''

''Omdat het niet belangrijk is.''

''Voor mij wel, hoe moet ik je nou iets geven als ik niet eens weet wanneer je 18 word?'' vroeg ze.

''Hoho, wacht eens even Bella. Ik dacht dat ik het vanmiddag heel duidelijk had gezegd. Ik wil geen cadeaus, geen feest, en geen aandacht. Ik wil alleen jou op mijn verjaardag, en de rest kan me geen barst schelen,'' antwoordde ik.

Ze legde haar handen op mijn blote borst en ik voelde de warmte van haar aanraking. ''Maar Edward, als vriendin moet ik je iets geven. Ik wíl je iets geven, nu je me al zoveel hebt gegeven.''

Langzaam vielen de stukjes op zijn plaats. ''Is dat het? Is dat de reden waarom je zo stiekem met Rosalie aan het praten was. De reden waarom je ineens met Mike Newton wil werken?''

''Laat me je iets geven,'' probeerde ze nog een keer.

Ik kreunde. ''Mijn hemel Bella. Ik wil niet dat je speciaal voor mijn verjaardag gaat werken. Echt hoor, ik wil het niet. Ik hoef niets! Helemaal niets. Het enige wat ik op mijn verjaardag wil is jou, en dat is het enige.''

Maar Bella is weer koppig zoals gewoonlijk. ''Dan heb je pech. Je krijgt iets van me voor je verjaardag of je het nou leuk vind of niet. Daarmee uit.''

''Dan neem ik het niet aan.''

''Dan kwets je me heel erg.''

''Je speelt vals. Je weet dat ik je niet wil kwetsen.''

''Dan laat me iets voor je halen.''

Ik kreunde weer terwijl ik frustrerend mijn handen door mijn bijna droge haren haalde. ''Prima. Koop maar iets voor me, maar dat wil niet betekenen dat ik er van ga genieten.''

Ze lachte verleidelijk. ''Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien, Mister Handsome.''

* * *

_**A/N **Oehoehoeh, al enig idee wat ze gaat geven? Ik zou graag jullie theoriën willen horen._

_Ik weet niet of mensen het al gemerkt hebben - het is ook een beetje erg laat- maar ik heb de jurken van het bal in hoofdstuk 11 en 12 (lijkt al zooo lang geleden) op mijn profiel gezet. Het waren niet de orginele, de jurken die ik eerst in gedachten heb. Maar dit is het dichtste bij het orginele. Je moet alleen wel denken dat de jurk van Rosalie rood was. _

_Klik onder het vakje hieronder en laat even horen wat je er van vind. Ik weet dat je het graag wilt hihi._

_liefs_

_anoek013._


	27. voetje vrijen, erg gevaarlijk!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM._**

**_A/N: _**_thanks to; ho0ii, Anne-marith, Lisaa..., twilightfreaky, nh, silke112, Jellie-twilgiht, decock, Kelsey05, jessie, bella-ja-ik-bella, nanaa, Reinanewmoon, Danique..., yorisha, Emmetcul voor de lieve lieve reacties._

_Voor de mensen die denken dat hun reacties te saai worden, neeeeeeee!! Ik vind ze echt super om ze te lezen, en ook al zijn ze hetzelfde, ik vind het geweldig om ze te krijgen. _

_LANGSTE HOOFDSTUK TOT NU TOE!_

**_POV's; _**_Rosalie, Jasper, Emmmet, Alice, Edward, Bella._

* * *

**RPOV.**

''Ik heb er eigenlijk nooit echt over nagedacht,'' begon Bella. ''Hoe komt het dat jij en Emmet in hetzelfde jaar zitten als ons. Horen jullie niet een jaar boven ons te zitten?''

Ik voelde mijn lichaam lichtjes verstijven en ik zag dat Edward precies hetzelfde deed. We zaten in de auto op weg Bella's huis. Alice en Jasper reden achter ons aan. Ik werd zo overschaduwd door de schok van die vraag dat ik even niet wist hoe ik moest antwoordde. Mijn blik ontmoette die van Edward in de achteruitkijkspiegel en hij keek me met grote ogen aan. Bella zag hoe we ongemakkelijk werden en voegde er snel aan toe; ''Als het iets heel erg is dan hoef je het me niet te vertellen hoor. Ik vroeg het me alleen af.''

Ik keek even snel door mijn achteruitkijkspiegel weer naar Edward voordat ik Bella een troostende glimlach gaf. ''Nee hoor, je vraagt niets verkeerds. Ik ben op de kleuterschool blijven zitten en Emmet in de tweede klas. Daarom zitten we nu allemaal in hetzelfde jaar,'' loog ik.

Ik wilde niet tegen Bella liegen, maar ik kon haar de waarheid niet zeggen. Het was Edwards keus of hij bereid was het haar te vertellen of niet. Ik weet dat hij haar graag in vertrouwen wilde nemen, maar hij vond dit onderwerp net zo moeilijk om over te praten dan mijzelf. Het was dan ook niet niets. Ik gaf haar de leugen die we iedereen vertelde. Het was waar dat Emmet in de tweede klas was blijven zitten, alleen het stukje over mijzelf was niet waar.

Ik stopte voor Bella's huis en zag Charlie's wagen voorstaan. Alice kwam aanhuppelen met Jasper en ging naast mijn auto staan.

''Het is misschien verstandiger om Alice en Rosalie mee te laten gaan. Charlie is zo weg van ze dat hij moeilijk nee kan zeggen,'' zei Edward.

''Edward, ik kan mijn vader ook wel overhalen om me vanavond bij jullie te laten slapen. Nouja, bij Rosalie. Daar heb ik Rosalie en Alice niet voor nodig.'' verdedigde Bella

''Ik wil het zekere voor het onzekere nemen,'' antwoordde hij.

Ze rolde met haar ogen en ik stapte met haar samen uit de auto. Jasper stapte mijn auto in zodat het Charlie niet opviel dat er jongens buiten aan het wachten waren. Wat dat betreft was Charlie nog erg ouderwets.

''Mam? Pap?'' gilde Bella toen ze de deur opendeed. Ik stapte als laatste binnen en deed de deur achter me dicht.

''Hier,'' schreeuwde Charlie terug vanuit de woonkamer. Hij zat zoals gewoonlijk weer een basketbal wedstrijd te kijken. Zijn voeten op tafel en een blikje bier in zijn handen. ''Renee is nog niet thuis. Ze moest nog wat boodschappen doen voor vanavond.''

Bella friemelde even aan haar handen en Alice en ik rolde met onze ogen. Ik besloot het lot maar in mijn eigen handen te nemen, want als we op Bella moesten wachten zaten we hier morgenavond nog. ''Meneer Swan, wij hebben vanavond een meidenavondje bij mij thuis. Ik wilde graag vragen of ze ook mocht komen. Alice en Angela zijn er ook.''

Bella keek me net aan alsof ik haar had verraden. Ik wist dat ze het zelf wilde vragen, voorzichtig, omdat ze de laatste tijd al zovaak weg was. Ik knipoogde naar haar om te laten zien dat ik alles onder controle had.

Charlie vernauwde zijn ogen. ''Meidenavondje hm? Waar blijft die broer dan van je?''

''Pap,'' kreunde Bella.

''Maakt u zich maar geen zorgen over Edward meneer. Mijn vriend en die van Alice nemen mijn kleine broertje mee naar de sportschool. Ze waren van plan om een jongensavondje te houden.''

Alice giechelde. Ze zag ook dat Charlie het niet vertrouwde, dus ging ze naast hem zitten. ''Meneer Sw-… Charlie'' verbeterde ze zichzelf toen ze zag dat Charlie haar boos aankeek. Hij glimlachte tevreden toen ze zichzelf had verbeterd. ''Ik kan u verzekeren dat er vanavond geen jongens bij komen kijken. Het word echt een meisjesavond. U weet wel, films kijken met popcorn, elkaar opmaken, manicuren enzovoorts. Ik betwijfel of één van de jongens daar bij wil zijn.''

Hij leek nog even te twijfelen. Uiteindelijk besloot hij dat het vast geen kwaad kon. ''Prima, maar je moet zelf je moeder bellen dat je niet thuis komt eten vanavond.''

Alice giechelde en kuste Charlie op zijn wang. ''Bedankt Charlie. Ik weet zeker dat Bella het heel erg leuk gaat vinden vanavond.''

''Eh.. ja.. graag gedaan hoor eh Alice,'' stamelde hij.

Bella hoefde haar moeder niet lang te overtuigen om te gaan. Renee gaf haar toestemming om bij ons te blijven. Ze bleef nog even een paar minuten aan de telefoon praten voordat ze ophing. ''Jullie krijgen de groetjes van mijn moeder.''

''Wat aardig,'' zeiden Alice en ik tegelijk.

We zeiden gedag tegen Charlie en liepen terug naar mijn auto. Jasper stapte weer in de gele Porsche en Alice volgde hem. Bella en ik stapten in mijn auto. Ik had mijn deur amper open voordat Edward zijn mond opentrok.

''En, mag je?'' vroeg hij ongeduldig.

''Nee, ik moet haar vanavond om 9 uur thuis brengen,'' loog ik.

Edward leek alsof ik hem een klap had gegeven. ''Ik zal wel eventjes met Charlie praten,'' zei hij terwijl hij aanstalten maakte om uit de auto te stappen.

Ik duwde hem terug de auto in voordat hij echt met Charlie zou gaan praten. Dát zou nog eens een goed idee zijn. ''Jezus Edward. Ik maak maar een grapje. Ze is de hele avond voor jou hoor.''

Edward keek even van mij naar Bella en grijnsde toen zijn tanden bloot. Ik zag dat Bella bloosde bij mijn woordkeuze en omdat Emmet kinderachtig kusjes geluidjes aan het maken was.

''Ik hoop dat je voorbereid bent Bella. Je bent de hele avond van mij,'' grijnsde Edward.

En ze kleurde weer een tintje roder terwijl ze haar gezicht verborg tegen Edwards borst.

''Pas maar op Edward. Straks gaat ze nog iets te dicht tegen je aanliggen vanavond in bed. Bellie kan ruig zijn af en toe.''

''Kappen Emmet'' zei Edward streng. Ik was er bijna van overtuigd dat ik een ei kon bakken op Bella's hoofd, zo rood was ze.

''Of ze gaat voetje vrijen. Erg gevaarlijk!''

''Als je nou nog zo door blijft gaan dan is dat ook het enige wat jíj vanavond kunt verwachten,'' dreigde ik.

Het waren altijd van die momenten zoals deze waar Emmet echt schattig kon kijken, en ik gelijk het stuur wil loslaten om zijn pruilende lippen te kussen. Ik knipoogde en lachte verleidelijk naar hem. Hij grijnsde breed terug.

* * *

**JPOV.**

''Oke. Het is mijn beurt. Edward, beloof je plechtig om de waarheid te zeggen?'' vroeg ik.

We speelde 'beloof je'. Het was erg gemakkelijk. Het was een soort van doen durf of waarheid, maar dan met alleen de keus waarheid. Iedereen moest voordat hij een vraag beantwoorde een eed afleggen dat hij of zij de waarheid zou spreken.

''Ja, ik beloof plechtig dat ik eerlijk zal antwoorden.'' Antwoordde Edward.

Ik bedacht even goed na over welke vraag ik hem wilde stellen. We hadden dit al zo vaak gespeeld dat we bijna alles over elkaar wisten. En over Edward waren er veel vragen te stellen. Ik keek even de kring rond. Ik zou maar niets vragen over Rosalie en Edwards verleden, want ik wist dat Bella en het vriendje van Angela Ben, nog van niets wisten. Ik wist trouwens niet eens of Angela het wel wist.

Iedereen keek me met nieuwsgierige ogen aan, benieuwd wat ik Edward zou vragen. Toen zag ik Bella in Edwards armen liggen, half slapend met haar hoofd op zijn borst en een vraag kwam in mijn hoofd. Iets wat Bella misschien wel wakker zou schudden. En volgens mij de rest ook, want we hebben nooit deze vraag aan hem gesteld.

''Oke Edward, ik heb er één. Heb je –op Bella na- ooit iets voor iemand anders van het andere geslacht gevoeld. Ook al is het maar een klein beetje liefde?''

Ik zag dat iedereen hem nu met nieuwsgierige ogen aankeek.

''Goede vraag vriend,'' prees Emmet.

Edward dacht even na. Hij haalde zijn handen door zijn haren en keek even in de ogen van Bella. Ze wilde het antwoord net zo graag weten als ons. Het leek alsof Edward geen antwoord wilde geven omdat Bella naast hem zat maar ze knikte bemoedigend naar hem. ''Het is verleden tijd toch? Antwoord maar.''

Hij zuchtte even en antwoordde toen. ''De enige persoon waar ik ooit misschien een klein beetje liefde voor heb gevoeld is… Leah.''

''Ieh dude. Je hebt zoveel knappe meiden gehad, en dan voel je je aangetrokken toch Léah? Gatver,'' kreunde Emmet hoofdschuddend.

''Maar het was niets vergeleken wat ik voor Bella voel. Helemaal niets.''

Ik zag dat Bella liefdevol over zijn wang streek en hij leunde in aan haar aanraking. Hij kuste haar handpalm en keek toen terug in de kring. ''Oke… wie ga ik kiezen. Ben, aangezien je hier voor de eerste keer bent kies ik jou. Beloof je plechtig te waarheid te zeggen?''

Ben, de nieuwe vriend van Angela zat nogal zenuwachtig op zijn plek. We gingen nooit echt met hem om, dus dit was de allereerste keer dat we iets met hem deden. Hij zat daar stilletjes met Angela in zijn armen.

Hij keek even zenuwachtig naar Edward voordat hij stilletjes Ja antwoordde.

Edwards grijnsde en vroeg de vraag; ''Maagd of Seksverslaafd?''

Hij bloosde en duwde snel zijn bril die nu op het puntje van zijn neus zat terug. ''Eh..''

''De waarheid Ben. Anders ben je verplicht iets te doen wat je niet erg fijn zult vinden.'' Bella stootte Edward zachtjes tegen zijn schouder. Ik voelde Alice naast me lachen en ik kuste haar op haar haar.

''Maagd'' antwoordde Ben stilletjes.

''Hell yeah. We hebben onze mannelijke maagd te pakken.'' Toen Emmet dat verklaarde klapte iedereen in zijn handen. Ben lachte verlegen.

''Nou Bells.. je bent niet meer de enige maagd hier in dit huis.''

''Emmet, kappen nu.'' Waarschuwde Edward.

''Jaja, ik zal je maagdelijke vriendin met rust laten.''

**Emmet POV.**

Ik zag Ben de kamer even rondkijken. Die knul was best saai. Ik kon niet geloven dat Angela niets beters dan Ben kon krijgen.. maar hey, als zij er maar gelukkig van werd. Jasper, Edward en ik trekken hem wel uit zijn schulp. We zullen hem maar eens een keer mee naar de sportschool nemen. Kijken of hij ons niveau bij kon houden. Aan zijn postuur te zien denk ik niet. Hij zou niet eens de hélft van wat wij doen volhouden.

Ik gniffelde in mijzelf waardoor ik de aandacht van Ben trok. Hij keek me even aan voordat hij mij de vraag stelde; ''Emmet, beloof je plechtig de waarheid te zeggen.?''

''Jaja, stel hem nou maar.''

''Oke, hm… even denken. Wat is je favoriete film?''

''Kóm op man. Kun je niets beters verzinnen dan dat? We stellen elkaar al de hele avond de meest rare vragen, en dan kom jij aanzetten met dít? Je neemt me in de maling.''

''Oke, oke. Ik weet iets beters.'' Hij leek zich te vermannen en vroeg toen; '''Wat is de meest intieme plek waar je ooit seks hebt gehad?''

''Wat.. wil je wat tips van de sekskoning?'' vroeg ik terwijl ik grijnzend naar hem keek.

''Antwoord gewoon de vraag Emmet. De sekskoning hier ben ik nog altijd'' antwoordde Jasper droog.

''Echt niet. De enige échte sekskoning zit hier'' wierp Edward tegen terwijl hij naar zichzelf wees.

Ik snoof. ''Komt van de man die nu al bijna meer dan drie maanden droog staat.''

Edward grinnikte en gooide een handvol popcorn naar mijn gezicht.

''Edward!'' klaagde Rosalie. Omdat ze naast me zat kreeg ze ook een deel te pakken.

''Niemand valt mijn vriendin aan. Hier ga je spijt van krijgen,'' grijnsde ik terwijl ik de hele bak popcorn pakte en dreigend opstond. Edward stond snel op en rende naar de keuken. Ik rende snel maar voorzichtig achter hem aan, om geen popcorn te verspillen. Edward wist nog net de koelkast open te trekken en een slagroomspuit eruit te halen. Hij richtte het dreigend op me terug.

We stonden alle twee grijnzend tegenover elkaar, kijken wie de eerste stap durfde te zetten.

Edward wilde net de eerste stap zetten totdat Esme de keuken binnen kwam. ''Edward en Emmet. Zet die spullen maar heel rap neer.''

''Ah Esme, kom op. Je moet niet altijd de spelbreker zijn.''

''Goed, goed. Maak er maar een zootje van, maar ik ben niet degene die het gaat opruimen. Onthoud dat goed.'' waarschuwde ze terwijl ze weer naar boven verdween.

''Bah. Nou heb ik er al geen zin meer in,'' kreunde Edward en hij zette de slagroomspuit met een zucht weer terug de koelkast in. Ik deed ook net alsof ik de bak met popcorn terug op de bar zette.

Ik wachtte totdat Edward me voorbij liep weer terug de woonkamer in. Ik pakte, zogauw hij niet meer keek de bak popcorn weer op en liep grijnzend achter hem aan.

Hij wilde net gaan zitten voordat ik de bak boven op zijn hoofd omdraaide. Angela en Bella hadden net het pech om naast hem te zitten dus werden ook bekogeld met popcorn. Ik schudde van het lachen, totdat ik drie paar kussens tegen mijn kop aan kreeg.

___________________

**APOV**.

Ik ging nog wat dieper in Jaspers armen liggen terwijl rond mij de Ik beloof plechtig opdrachten verder gingen. Ik keek op naar Jasper en zag dat hij naar me stond te kijken. Ik glimlachte en hij lachte terug. Ik wist dat, iedere keer als ik opnieuw naar hem keek, ik steeds meer verliefder werd. Was zoiets mogelijk?

Ik raakte verdwaald in zijn prachtige blauwe ogen en mijn hoofd ging automatisch dichterbij zonder dat ik daar toestemming voor gaf. Ik voelde zijn lippen zachtjes op die van mij drukken. Ik ademde zijn geur in voordat we onze kus verbraken. Hij sloeg zijn armen nog dichter om me heen, en ik genoot van het gevoel van zijn lichaam tegen de mijne.

''Hey, tortelduifjes,'' verbrak Rosalie ons momentje. Ze keek mij aan. ''Beloof je plechtig dat je zult doen wat ik vraag?''

Ik ging rechtop zitten blij dat ik nu eindelijk aan de beurt was. Jaspers armen gleden van me af toen ik in een keer omhoog ging zitten en ik miste gelijk zijn warmte. Ik antwoordde Ja voordat ik weer terug in Jaspers armen kroop. Rosalie keek me grijnzend aan en ik wist dat het iets moest zijn wat ik niet leuk zou vinden. Maar ik zou het onder ogen moeten zien, dat was natuurlijk het nadeel van dit spel.. je wist nooit wat er komen ging.

''Je laat Bella schoenen van mij lenen, en sieraden… en je weet waar ik het over heb. Voor welke gelegenheid''

Ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn mond terwijl ik mijn hoofd schudde. ''Nee. Nee. Dat gaat niet gebeuren.'' Ik wist dat ze het over Edwards verjaardag had. Ze wilde dat ik haar tweedehands dingen aan liet trekken, op Edwards verjaardag nota bene. Rosalie zou beter moeten weten. Als het Emmet's verjaardag was ze geweest had ze haar ook de stad mee in getrokken. Wat me het meest irriteerde was dat Bella met dankbare ogen naar Rosalie keek. ''Verwacht er maar niet veel van Bella. Het gaat niet gebeuren. Je gaat splinternieuw daar heen en verder geen discussie,'' antwoordde ik terwijl ik tevreden mijn armen voor mijn borst vouwde. Kom maar op met die andere Doen opdracht, zolang ze dit maar uit haar hoofd laat.

Rosalie glimlachte sluw. ''Weet je het heel zeker Alice? Want als je het weigert, kun je de jurk die je voor haar speciaal hebt ontworpen vandaag nog terugbrengen.''

''Jullie spelen vals,'' kreunde ik met een pruilende lip. Ik had de keus.. maar ze waren alle twee zo verschrikkelijk. Of Bella met tweedehands schoenen en sieraden laten komen, of hélemaal tweedehands. Als ik de eerste opdracht aannam dan had ze in ieder geval nog een mooie jurk. ''Oke, prima! Jullie je zin. Ik zal Bella schoenen en sieraden van jou laten lenen.''

''Geef me je erewoord Alice.''

''Erewoord, Rosalie.'' Ik stak mijn hand op.

Na nog een paar Ik beloof plechtig vragen was het tijd voor Angela en Ben om te gaan. Ik liep met ze mee naar de deur en zwaaide ze uit totdat ze uit het zich verdwenen. Normaal bleef Angela altijd slapen. Ben en Angela hadden gerust de logeerkamer kunnen gebruiken, nu Angela niet meer in Edwards bed kon slapen. Dit deed me eigenlijk beseffen hoeveel Edward echt veranderd is. Als Bella niet naar Forks was verhuist, en ik haar misschien niet op het vliegveld was tegengekomen… dan wilde ik niet weten wie hier nu had gezeten.

En waarschijnlijk had Edward hier dan ook niet gezeten. Hij gaf de meisjes altijd wat ze wilde als ze eenmaal van hem waren. En laat nou net dat wat ze wilden niet in gezelschap gedaan kon worden. Wij allemaal zagen de veranderingen in hem. Zogauw hij besloot achter Bella aan te gaan zagen we veranderingen. De manier hoe hij naar haar keek, dat deed me aan de manier denken waarop Jasper altijd naar mij keek, en hoe Emmet naar Rosalie keek. We zagen dat het meer was dan iets wat alleen maar om seks ging.

De enige die Edward misschien weer het verkeerde pad op kon brengen was Jared. Maar wij zouden dat niet meer laten gebeuren. Niet na die vorige keer.

''Volgens mij voelde Ben zich hier niet erg op zijn gemak'' zei Jasper toen ik terug de woonkamer in kwam lopen. ''Hij zat nogal ongemakkelijk op en neer te wippen.''

''Te wippen? Dat heb ik gemist.'' Laat het maar weet aan Emmet over om er een grapje over te maken. ''Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat dát ongemakkelijk moet zijn.''

''Emmet ssst, Bella ligt al te slapen.'' Net op dat moment dat Edward dat hardop sprak vlogen haar ogen open en ging ze rechtop zitten.

''Ik ben er nog.''

We lachten allemaal om de wazige blik van haar. Edward strook over haar wang terwijl hij in haar oor fluisterde; ''Ga maar slapen lieverd. Of moet ik je nu naar boven brengen?''

''Nee, nee. Ik red me wel.''

Maar het was maar 10 minuten later voordat ze weer in slaap was gevallen op Edwards schoot. Hij strook liefdevol over haar wang terwijl hij naar haar slapende gezicht keek. Ik keek om naar Rosalie en ik zag dat ze gelukkig naar haar broer keek. We keken allemaal gelukkig naar hem.

''Edward, mag ik je een vraag stellen? Nu Bella toch van de wereld is?'' vroeg ik, fluisterend.

Hij knikte.

''Waardoor heb je besloten om achter Bella aan te gaan? Ik bedoel, meestal vertel je het aan ons als je achter een meisje aan gaat… maar over Bella heb je nooit een woord gezegd.''

Zag ik Edward nu echt blozen? Wauw, dat was apart. ''Ik was eigenlijk ook eerst nooit van plan om achter haar aan te gaan.''

''Wat heeft je besloten dat wel te doen?'' vroeg Rosalie nu, ook nieuwsgierig. Rosalie en ik waren alle twee nieuwsgierig, alleen Emmet en Jasper keken alsof ze het al wisten. Dat vond ik raar, meestal vertelde Edward het altijd als eerste aan Rosalie.

''Het was… een weddenschap.''

Rosalie en ik keken hem met open mond aan? ''Een weddenschap. Met wíe?''

Edward knikte even naar Emmet en Jasper. Ik hoefde niet te vragen wiens idee het was, het begon waarschijnlijk met een E en eindigt met een MMET. ''Emmet, waarom in hemelsnaam zou je dat voorstellen?'' vroeg Rosalie, hetzelfde denkend als mij.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ''Ben maar blij dat ik het had gedaan. Anders zat hier waarschijnlijk Lauren op zijn schoot. Alleen zou zij wat andere dingen doen op zijn schoot.'' Grinnikte hij.

''Maar met die weddenschap of niet, ik zou er uiteindelijk toch wel achter zijn gekomen dat ik verliefd op haar was,'' vertelde Edward.

''Precies, hij had alleen een duwtje in de goede richting nodig.''

''Weet Bella hiervan?'' vroegen Rosalie en ik tegelijk.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. ''Ik was ook niet van plan het te vertellen. Ik weet niet hoe ze zal reageren als ze erachter komt.''

''Volgens mij zou ze mij erg dankbaar zijn. Anders liep ze nou nog te kwijlen iedere keer als ze je zag.''

''Doet ze dat nou niet meer dan?'' grapte Jasper toen hij naar Bella wees. Ze had haar mond half open en kwam een klein beetje kwijl uit haar mond.

Edward strook met zijn vingers over haar lippen voordat hij haar optilde. ''Ik breng haar maar naar boven.''

''Ja, wij gaan ook naar bed, toch Alice?'' vroeg Jasper.

''Wij gaan ook naar bed, alleen niet slapen.'' Grijnsde Emmet.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen.

**EPOV.**

Ik bracht Bella boven naar mijn slaapkamer. Ze wiebelde op en neer in mijn handen terwijl ik moeite moest doen om haar vast te blijven houden. Ze sliep erg onrustig. Ze klampte zich vast aan mijn shirt terwijl ze keer op keer mijn naam paniekerig riep.

Ik legde haar voorzichtig op mijn bed en trok haar schoenen uit. Ik fronste even. Zou ik haar moeten uitkleden? Ik denk niet dat het erg comfortabel zou zijn om in een spijkerbroek te blijven liggen, maar ik wist ook niet of ze het erg zou vinden als ik haar zou omkleden.

Ik besloot om Rosalie of Alice beneden maar te gaan halen, om te vragen of ze haar in iets comfortabelere kleren wilden stoppen. Ik wilde net mijn kamer uitlopen voordat ik Bella mijn naam hoorde zeggen. Ik draaide om en staarde gelijk in twee diepe bruine ogen die me aankeken. ''Waar denk je dat je heen gaat?''

''Ik ging even Rosalie halen, zodat ze jou konden omkleden. Ik wilde niet dat jij je ongemakkelijk zou voelen als ik het deed.''

''Kom eens hier,'' zei ze terwijl ze iets opzij ging liggen zodat ik naast haar kon liggen. Ik kroop naast haar in bed en trok haar in mijn armen. ''Het is niet zo dat ik me ongemakkelijk voel… maar, ik weet het niet. Ik weet niet hoe ik het moet uitleggen,'' zei ze somber.

''Maar je hoeft het ook helemaal niet uit te leggen.'' Ik kuste haar op het puntje van haar neus voordat ik weer het bed uit wilde stappen en Rosalie te gaan halen.

Maar ze trok me terug aan mijn arm en kuste me. Het was anders dan de andere keren, het voelde meer dwingender. Ze drukte haar lippen hard, maar toch zo zacht op die van mij, terwijl mijn lippen automatisch met haar meebewogen. Ze liet haar tong langs mijn onderlip gaan en ik opende mijn mond om haar toegang te geven.

Ik proefde haar geur op mijn tong en genoot ervan. Het was anders dan wat ik ooit had meegemaakt, en ik vond het fijn. Ik voelde haar handen door mijn haren.

Ik krulde mijn armen om haar middel en trok haar dichter tegen me aan. Ik voelde Bella's handen mijn haren loslaten en langs mijn nek glijden. Ik was me er maar vaag van bewust omdat ik zo bezig was met haar aan te raken op de plekken waar ik bij kon,en waar ik mocht komen… dat ik verward was dat mijn shirt uitgleed. Ik besefte maar iets te laat waar dit heen ging.

Ik wilde de knoopjes van haar blouse openscheuren maar Carlisle's woorden galmde nog steeds door mijn hoofd. _Laat haar de eerste stap zetten._

Maar was dit niet de eerste stap die ze net zette, door mijn shirt uit te trekken? En als dit niet de eerste stap was, wat dan wel? Moest ik wachten totdat ze zelf haar shirt uittrok? Maar dat was belachelijk… omdat dat altijd míjn taak was. Dus waar moest ik nu op wachten?

_Mijn god,_ dacht ik. Dit is belachelijk. Dit wordt het moment dat we misschien de liefde gaan bedrijven en ik ben me alleen aan het concentreren op wat ik wel of niet moet doen. Hoe dommer kun je worden Edward.

Ik voelde haar hete adem in mijn mond, terwijl onze ademhalingen steeds onregelmatiger werden. Mijn handen lieten haar middel los en gingen voorzichtig naar de voorkant van haar blouse. Net toen ik het eerste knoopje los had voelde ik haar verstijven onder mijn vingers. Haar lippen bevroren tegen de mijne. Ik liet snel haar truitje los en stopte met haar kussen. ''Sorry'' mompelde ik.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. ''Ik..eh.. het geeft niet. Het ligt aan mij. We doen net alsof dit niet gebeurt is oke?'' zei ze schor.

Ik zag dat ze mijn ogen ontweek terwijl ze zelf haar tweede knoopje van haar blouse openhaalde. Ik voelde haar lippen op die van mij, en gelijk voelde ik de onzekerheid in haar lippen. De manier hoe ze tegen die van mij bewogen… dit was niet goed.

Ik wilde in haar ogen kijken maar ze hield haar ogen dicht. Haar handen beefde zo erg dat het me verbaasde dat ze het derde knoopje open kreeg. Ik pakte haar handen zo stevig in de mijne om te voorkomen dat ze de rest van haar blouse opendeed. Ze keek niet op toen ik haar handen stopte en ze veranderde niet van houding.

''Bella, kijk naar me''

Ze schudde haar hoofd.

''Bella'' zei ik op waarschuwende toon. Ik vond het verschrikkelijk als ze haar ogen van me verborgen hield. Er zat iets in wat ik waarschijnlijk niet mocht zien. Maar ze reageerde niet. Ze bleef naar haar handen kijken die nu vastzaten in mijn handen. Ik liet ze los en legde mijn hand onder haar kin, dwingend om naar boven te kijken.

Ze probeerde net haar ogen dicht te knijpen, maar ik had ze al gezien. Woedde laadde in me op toen ik haar ogen zag.

''Verdómme Bella.''

**BPOV.**

Edward trok zijn shirt afkeurend weer aan. Ik voelde me zo stom. Maar ik wist niet meer wat ik moest denken na die droom van net. Het voelde zo echt. Dat het ieder moment kon gebeuren als ik geen actie ondernam.

Ik probeerde mijn ogen af te wenden, ik probeerde mijn tranen uit zijn zicht te houden. Maar hij had ze al gezien. Ik wilde het hem zo graag geven.

''Ik walg hier echt van Bella. Waarom doe je me dit aan?''

Het leek alsof mijn hele lichaam was bevroren. Het duurde even voordat ik mijn lippen van elkaar kon halen en mijn stem weer terug vond. Al die tijd bleef Edward boos naar me kijken, waardoor het moeilijker werd om te antwoordde. Ik besefte wat ik had gedaan. Alweer. Ik had hem weer valse hoop gegeven. Ik had hem voor de zoveelste keer afgewezen. Zou hij er nu genoeg van hebben?

''Het spijt me.'' Was alles wat ik kon zeggen. Edward haalde gefrustreerd zijn handen door zijn haren.

''Bella. Hou op met sorry zeggen. Wat dacht je wel niet?'' Hij haalde mijn armen van zijn lichaam terwijl hij met een afkeurend gezicht van me wegging.

''Ik… ik wil je gewoon geven wat je wilt Edward. Is dat zo verkeerd?'' Ik kon er niets aan doen, de tranen bleven komen. Dit was het moment waar hij er genoeg van zou krijgen. Hij keek me met een walgende blik aan en mijn adem bleef in mijn keel hangen.

''Wat ik wil? Ik wil jóu Bella. Ik wil jouw hart, niet jouw lichaam.''

''Dus je wilt niet meer met me naar bed?''

Hij kreunde terwijl hij opstond van het bed. Hij ijsbeerde even door de kamer voordat hij voor me stilstond. ''Bella, doe me een lol en antwoord even. Waarom geef je mij het idee dat je er klaar voor bent, terwijl je dat niet bent?''

''Ik.. het is niets.''

Hij wachtte zwijgend af totdat ik echt antwoord gaf.

''Het was gewoon de droom die ik had,'' mompelde ik stilletjes.

Hij haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op. Hij keek me nog steeds met een kwade blik aan terwijl hij wachtte totdat ik door zou praten. Maar ik wist niet of ik het hem wilde vertellen. Wat als hij zou zeggen dat het echt zo was? Ik wist niet wat ik dan zou moeten doen.

''Ik had gedroomd dat als je geen seks met mij kon krijgen je weer naar de volgende zou gaan. Nou tevreden, Edward? Mijn dromen gaan over jou met een ander. Ik was bang dat je echt bij me weg zou gaan als ik je niet kon geven wat je wilde, dus ik probeerde het vanavond. Ik probeerde het echt. Ik wil alles doen om jou bij me te houden. Zelfs al is het maar om mijn eigen gevoelens en protesten te negeren,'' antwoordde ik eerlijk. Mijn stem brak toen ik op het moment kwam van Edward en iemand anders. Meestal was het Lauren die in beeld kwam.

Hun naakte lichamen tegen elkaar, bezweet, terwijl ze in elkaars armen lagen en met zo veel passie zoende dat ik er misselijk van werd.

Edwards ogen werden zachter, pijnlijker. Hij liep om het bed heen en nam me in zijn armen. ''Bella, je kunt af en toe zo'n mafkees zijn. Na jou zou ik toch nooit meer iemand anders kunnen willen. Zelfs al zal ik een eeuw moeten wachten, dan wacht ik op je. Stamp dat nou maar in dat mooie hoofdje van je. Zolang jij bij mij blijft, blijf ik van jou.''

''Ik weet het niet hoor. Soms lijkt het alsof mijn liefde niet genoeg is. Jij verdient zoveel meer dan de dingen die ik je kan geven.''

Hij nam mijn gezicht tussen zijn handen en liet de volle kracht van zijn betoverende ogen op me los. ''Stoppen nu. Jou liefde is meer dan dat ik verdien. Na alle pijn die ik andere mensen heb bezorgd, alleen denkend wat ík wilde. Ik dacht niet na aan wat ik voor pijn ik andere zou aandoen. Ik voel me soms net Joh-…'' zijn stem bleef in zijn keel hangen. Hij keek me met doodsbenauwde ogen aan. Ik snapte het niet. Wat wilde hij zeggen?

Hij had zijn gezicht al snel weer in de plooi en ging verder alsof er niets gebeurd was. ''Ik verdien eigenlijk geen liefde meer. Maar jij hebt het me gegeven. En ik zou gestoord zijn als ik jou zou achterlaten voor zoiets onzinnigs als seks. Nou, '' hij werd weer de oude Edward. Hij lachte mijn favoriete glimlach en kuste me op het puntje van mijn neus. ''Ik zal je maar eens moeten laten slapen. Je zag er behoorlijk moe uit.''

Hij wilde net iets vragen totdat er donderende voetstappen aan de andere kant van de deur klonk. De deur knalde open en Emmet stond in de deuropening, Hij had grijnzend zijn handen voor zijn ogen. ''Verstoor ik iets spannends of niet? Zijn jullie alle twee nog in kleren of sta ik nu in dezelfde kamer als waar mijn beste vriend nu op dit moment een onschuldig meisje aan het verkrachten is.''

''Doe niet zo kinderachtig Emmet. Wat kom je doen?'' vroeg Edward verveeld.

Hij haalde grijnzend zijn handen weg van zijn ogen. ''Oh, hallo. Waren jullie net van plan om te slapen? Oh nee, het spijt me dat ik jullie spannende activiteit heb onderbroken.''

''Emmet.'' Waarschuwde Edward weer.

''Goed goed. Ik moest van Rosalie je een nachthemd geven. Weetje hoe verschrikkelijk irritant het is als je net bezig bent, je vriendin zich ineens herinnerd dat háár vriendin geen pyjama heeft om in te slapen? En dat ik vervolgens al mijn kracht bij elkaar moet verzamelen om me los te trekken van Rosalie, omdat zij niet even op en neer kan lopen omdat ze geen kleren aanheeft.'' Pas nu merkte ik dat zijn broek half dicht was. Zijn gulp was open en zijn riem zat los. Hij moest af en toe zijn broek even omhoog trekken zodat hij niet af zou zakken. ''En ook Alice of Jasper zou niet even op en neer kunnen lopen aan de geluiden van hun kamer te horen.''

''Nou, geef op. Ik hoef al die details niet te horen wat je met mijn zus uitspookt.''

''Niet?'' vroeg hij grijnzend. Hij zag dat Edward ongeduldig met een uitgestoken hand stond en legde toen de donkerblauwe nachthemd in zijn hand. Hij stormde met een grijnzende 'Welterusten' de kamer uit.

Niet veel later waren de geluiden in Edwards kamer te horen. Iets wat ik liever niet zou horen. ''Hoe kun je dit volhouden?'' vroeg ik aan Edward.

Hij grijnsde. ''Dit valt nog mee hoor. Ze houden zich nog in nu ze gasten hebben. Je zou ze eens moeten horen als alleen ik in het huis ben.''

''Gatver. Ik zou er niet aan moeten denken om in deze geluiden iedere avond in slaap te moeten vallen.''

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ''Ach, je raakt er aan gewend.'' Hij gaf me de donderblauwe nachtjapon en liep de kamer uit.

Ik trok met een zucht mijn kleren uit en deed de nachtjapon aan. Ik dacht er over na wat wij nu zouden doen als ik in eerste instantie niet zo was geschrokken toen hij mijn blouse uit wilde doen. En ik kon het niet laten om het me in te beelden. In plaats van Laurens lichaam te zien beeldde ik mijn eigen lichaam in.

Ik hoorde iemand op de deur kloppen en toen volgde Edwards stem. ''Ben je al omgekleed?''

Ik liep naar de deur en opende het voor hem. Hij stond met een halfnaakte lichaam. Ook hij had een donkerblauwe joggingbroek aan die laag op zijn heupen hing. Hij had geen shirt aan.

Ik pakte zijn had en trok hem mee naar het bed. Daar trok hij me tegen zijn borst aan en legde zijn hoofd in mijn haren terwijl ik mijn hoofd op zijn borst legde. Ik voelde hem diep ademhalen en ik deed hetzelfde, om zijn geur op te snuiven. Zwijgend vielen we langzaam in slaap.

* * *

**A/N** _Ik heb een officiele plaatje voor Complicated love. Check out my profile en vertel me wat je ervan vind._

_Reacties?_

_xxxx_

_anoek013_


	28. Chagrijnige vriendjes & eerste werkdagen

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM._**

**_A/N:_**_ Heel erg bedankt: Decock, h0oii, Anne-Marith, silke112, Jessie, Lisaa..., hallo, Kelsey-95, bella-ja-ik-bella, ReinaNewMoon, anoniem, yorisha, ingelovesedward, XxXbella, Florreke, Emmettcul. [L]_

_Ik weet het ik weet het, het heeft verschrikkelijk lang geduurd voordat ik dit het ge-update. Examens komen steeds dichterbij en ik heb eigenlijk geen tijd om te schrijven. Ik wilde jullie niet nog langer laten wachten dus vandaar dat ik even mijn leerspullen heb weggelegd om dit te schrijven. Ik hoop dat jullie begrijpen dat nu even mijn examens voorgaan. Laat me niet in de steek:( _

_Anoniem; Alle verhalen die ik ooit hier via heb gelezen staan bij mijn favoriete verhalen. Ik kan het me niet herinneren dat ik ooit een verhaal heb gelezen waarin PRECIES hetzelfde gebeurt. Natuurlijk heb ik wel eens een verhaal gelezen met Edward als playboy, maar niet dit. Was het alleen het eerste hoofdstuk dat hetzelfde was of ook de rest? Was het ook een Engels verhaal of gewoon Nederlands? En ik zou het erg fijn vinden als je het verhaal ooit terug kan vinden dat je het aan mij doorgeeft. Maar ik kan je verzekeren dat ik ALLES zelf verzonnen heb, van begin tot eind. Ik zou zelf niet van na-apers, dus ik zou het zelf ook echt nooit doen. (En als iets hetzelfde richting zou zijn als iets anders dan zou ik het er bij zetten.) _

_Het eerste deel is speciaal voor jou Anne-Marith, omdat ik het zo leuk vind om je te zien raden. Eens zien wat je hier van gaat maken :):)_

_**POVs;** Bella, Edward, Emmet._

* * *

**BPOV.**

Ik was van Edwards borst afgerold en lag helemaal aan het uiteinde van het bed. Edward had de rest van het bed ingenomen. Hij lag op zijn buik dus kreeg ik een volmaakte zicht op zijn gespierde rug. De dekens waren half van hem afgerold. Zijn armen lagen gespreid, en eentje hing half aan de andere kant over de rand. Hij snurkte zachtjes. Het was niet storend, het werkte eerder kalmerend.

Ik wilde hem niet wakker maken maar wilde zijn lichaam voelen, dus kroop ik langzaam naar hem toe.

Ik kuste hem op zijn schouderblad en legde daarna mijn hoofd erop. Ik streelde mijn handen door zijn haren en dacht niet echt na. Ik staarde gewoon voor me uit terwijl ik door zijn haren woelde. Zijn bruine lokken waren zacht. Ik bedacht me net hoe gelukkig ik was met hem, dat ik het nooit beter getroffen kon hebben, totdat iets in mijn zicht kwam. Er stak iets roods uit in zijn nek onder de wirwar van zijn haren. Ik haalde zijn haren iets omhoog en bestudeerde zijn nek. Er zat een diepe rode litteken. Ik streek even lichtjes over de holte in zijn nek en ik voelde hem onder mijn aanraking verstijven.

Ik zou hem straks wel naar zijn litteken vragen, want het voelde alsof hij het niet fijn vond als ik het aanraakte, zelfs in zijn slaap. Ik wilde net het bed uit stappen om me aan te kleden totdat ik zijn rug beter bekeek. Er waren meer littekens te zien. Hele lichte dat wel. Ze waren niet zo rood en diep als die in zijn nek. Als ik niet zo dichtbij had gelegen had ik ze over het hoofd gezien.

Daarom dat ik de littekens waarschijnlijk ook niet had gezien toen we waren gaan zwemmen. Ik had hem toen alleen van een afstandje gezien.

Voor ik er erg in had gleden mijn vingers over zijn lichaam. Elke litteken. Ik voelde hem steeds meer verstijven, en zijn ademhaling werd steeds onregelmatiger. Het leek alsof hij… gemarteld.. was. Maar Edward had me nooit verteld dat hij van SM hield? Of was er meer wat hij voor me achterhield?

Ik was weer terug bij zijn nek en het moment dat ik het litteken daar aanraakte draaide Edward zich vliegensvlug om. ''ROSALIE'' schreeuwde hij terwijl hij rechtop ging zitten. Zijn ogen waren wijd open terwijl hij me met tranen in zijn ogen aankeek. Hij leek geschokt dat hij zo gereageerd had. Zijn borst ging zo vaak op en neer alsof hij net de marathon had gelopen.

Ik voelde me zo geschokt dat ik niet wist wat ik moest zeggen. Dus ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn middel. Na een tijdje toen geen van ons tweeën had gesproken was ik de eerste die sprak.

''Wil je er over praten?'' vroeg ik aarzelend.

Hij probeerde zijn adem op orde te houden en hij veegde met de rug van zijn hand zijn tranen weg. ''Gewoon een slechte droom. Niets aan de hand.''

Maar het klonk voor mij meer dan een slechte droom. Het was meer een herinnering. De manier waarop hij de naam van Rosalie uitschreeuwde. De manier hoe hij reageerde toen ik zijn littekens aanraakte. Er was iets aan de hand, iets wat Edward voor me achter heeft gehouden.

''Heeft het iets te maken met de littekens op je rug?''

Hij keek me met grote woedende ogen aan. Ik deinsde terug van de haat in zijn ogen.

''Het is niets.'' Antwoordde hij bruusk.

''Zo ziet het er niet uit.''

''Ik zeg toch dat het niets is. Vraag dan niet door.''

Ik liet mijn hoofd zakken. Ik kon niet langer kijken in zijn groene ogen die nu vol haat zaten. Ik had hem nog nooit zo gezien. En eerlijk gezegd werd ik er een beetje bang van. ''Ik wil gewoon weten hoe het zit Edward. Ik wil je helpen.''

Hij lachte bitter. ''Helpen? Niemand kan mij nog helpen Bella. Bemoei je met je eigen zaken''

Hij had zijn handen zo stevig gebald dat zijn knokkels wit waren. Ik zag de aders in zijn armen.

''Jij bent mijn zaak Edward. Waarom wil je het me niet vertellen? Vertrouw je me niet?''

Hij stapte met een ruk het bed uit en liep naar de deur. ''Er is NIETS!'' en met dat knalde de deur zo hard dicht dat een fotolijst van zijn muur viel. Ik staarde met een geschokte uitdrukking naar de deur waar hij zonet door was verdwenen.

Het was allemaal zo snel gegaan. Net nog bedacht ik me hoe gelukkig ik was, en nu gebeurde dit.

Ik wist niet dat ik weer aan het huilen was totdat ik de nattigheid op mijn handen voelde vallen.

Ik bleef een tijdje zitten. Ik wist niet waar ik heen moest. Ik wilde hem achterna rennen, vragen waarom hij zo deed, maar het leek alsof hij even moest afkoelen. Ik had hem nog nooit zo wild gezien. De woede in zijn ogen, dat was nieuw voor me.

Edward, die normaal altijd koel was, altijd die flirterige lach op zijn gezicht, zijn ogen die twinkelde. Dit was hij niet. Of een deel van hem die diep in hem verborgen zat. Ik kon niets anders doen dan me afvragen wat hem zo veranderd had. Maar ik kwam niet verder dan eventuele vrouwen. Zouden ze hem pijn hebben gedaan? Maar dat kon ik me niet voorstellen. Het was niet dat hij een slechte vriendje was. En zelfs nadat het uit was konden ze hem niet haten, dan liepen ze gewoon weer achter hem zoals normaal. Dus ik snapte het niet.

Was er iemand in deze wereld die Edward zo kon haten? Dat kon ik eerlijk gezegd niet geloven. Tuurlijk, hij had zo zijn manieren, maar zijn goede kanten overstemde alle slechte. En ik weigerde om te geloven dat hij dat zelf had gedaan. Zo was hij niet, of wel? In die tijd dat ik hier naar Forks kwam en de tijd dat ik en Edward iets kregen is niet erg veel tijd aan vooraf gegaan. Ik kon me nog herinneren dat ik bijna niks van hem wist toen we aan onze relatie begonnen, maar iedereen vertelde me dat ik hem met de tijd wel beter zou leren kennen.

Maar hoe kon ik hem beter leren kennen als hij me zo bleef weg duwen?

Ik wist dat als ik het hem zou vragen, hij weer boos werd of mijn vraag zou ontwijken, door te zeggen dat het niets wat, zoals hij in het begin had gedaan. Maar wat kon er nou zo erg zijn, dat hij het me niet kon vertellen?

Ik stond op uit bed, en liep naar het kapotte fotolijstje en pakte het in mijn handen. Ik herkende de foto, het was dezelfde die Rosalie ook op haar kamer had. Het was de foto waar Edward lachend de broek van Emmet naar beneden trok. De foto die in Spanje was genomen.

En ik bedacht me nu opeens dat ik helemaal niets van hun verleden af wist. Nog nooit verhalen, foto's of herinneringen gehoord of gezien.

Ik legde de foto op het nachtkastje naast zijn bed. Ik wist niet waar ik heen moest, ik wist niet of Edward al afgekoeld was. Misschien dat ik Rosalie er naar kon vragen. Zij en Edward deelden alles met elkaar. Ik heb volgens mij nog nooit een broer en zus zo close gezien. Het zijn meestal broers of zussen die goed met elkaar kunnen opschieten, maar nooit broer en zus. Emmet en Alice zijn volgens mij ook niet zo close dat ze echt alles tegen elkaar vertellen.

Maar aan de andere kant denk ik ook niet dat Emmet zo serieus kan zijn om even te gaan zitten en elkaar geheimen te vertellen. Rosalie vertelde me ook dat als ze echt ergens mee zat er –op Emmet na- als eerste met Edward over had.

Ik besloot om niet in deze kamer te blijven mokken. Ik moest iets doen. Ik besloot om Edward te vinden, en als ik hem niet kon vinden dat ik naar Alice of Rosalie zouden gaan. Die zouden wel raad weten met koppige vriendjes.

Ik liep de lange gang af, naar de slaapkamer van Rosalie. Ik klopte en wachtte op antwoord. Ik hoorde de stem van Emmet die 'Binnen' riep. Ik opende de deur zachtjes en stak mijn hoofd om de hoek, voorzichtig kijkend of ik niet iets verstoorde. Ik zag Emmet zich opdrukken op de grond.. maar Rosalie was nergens te bekennen.

''Goedemorgen Emmet. Eh, is Rosalie er?''

Hij stopte niet met zijn activiteit. ''Nee, ze hoorde Edward schreeuwen vanmorgen. Ze is hem achterna gegaan.''

''O''

Hij ging rechtop zitten terwijl hij een handdoek pakte om zijn voorhoofd af te vegen. ''Hebben jullie ruzie gehad?''

''Ik weet niet echt wat er gebeurt is. Het ene moment was alles normaal en het volgende flipte hij hem helemaal. Ik weet niet wat ik verkeerd heb gedaan.'' Bekende ik.

''Waar hadden jullie het over?''

''Ik vroeg hem naar de littekens op zijn rug.''

Ik zag dat Emmet naar me keek met een blik die niet te lezen was.

''Jij weet wat het is hé?''

Hij knikte, maar zei verder niets.

''Waarom wil Edward het me niet vertellen?'' hoorde ik mezelf vragen. Ik kon het niet laten om de droevige toon uit mijn stem te laten. Het feit dat hij me niet vertrouwde deed me meer pijn dan ik had gedacht.

''Luister Bella. Er zal vast wel een heel goede reden zijn waarom Edward het niet wil vertellen. En misschien wil hij het wel, maar kan hij het niet. Ik kan je ook niet zeggen wat het is Bella, dat is echt iets wat Edward je moet vertellen als hij er klaar voor is.''

''Weet je waar hij is nu?''

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. ''Misschien zou je even beneden kunnen kijken. Hij gaat altijd achter zijn piano zitten als hij zich rot voelt. Je hebt erg veel kans om hem daar te vinden.''

''Oke.'' Ik liep naar de deur. Voordat ik via de deur verdween draaide ik me nog een keer om. ''Oh, en nog bedankt.''

''Graag gedaan Bells, graag gedaan.''

Ik liep naar beneden. Maar onder aan de trap bleef ik wachten. Wat als Edward nog niet afgekoeld was? Maar als ik hier zou blijven staan zou ik dat nooit te weten komen. Ik zoog mijn longen vol lucht en stapte de woonkamer binnen. Zoals Emmet voorspeld had zat hij achter zijn piano. Hij had zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Rosalie zat naast hem met tranen in haar ogen, terwijl ze hem probeerde te troosten. Waarom huilde Rosalie?

Ik wilde ze alle twee niet storen dus wilde ik zo zachtjes mogelijk weglopen en ze een momentje voor zichzelf geven, maar zoals gewoonlijk bleven mijn voeten ergens aan haken toen ik weg wou lopen. Ik wist mezelf nog op te vangen maar daardoor had ik de aandacht. Ik ving de blik van Edward toen ik me omdraaide. Hij keek me met pijn in zijn ogen aan.

**EPOV.**

''Ik laat jullie even alleen.'' Fluisterde Rosalie. Ze keek me met een doordringende blik aan voordat ze richting de trap liep. Ze klopte Bella liefdevol op haar schouder voordat ze uit het zicht verdween.

We staarden elkaar een tijdje aan. Ik wachtte totdat zij iets zou zeggen, maar er kwam niets. Ze wachtte waarschijnlijk ook totdat ik iets zou zeggen.

Ik wist dat ik mijn excuses zou moeten aanbieden, maar het leek alsof mijn keel dichtzat. Ik wist niet meer hoe ik mijn lippen van elkaar moest halen en het geluid moest overbrengen waar ik naar op zoek was. Dus ik keerde me weer om naar mijn piano. Ik hoopte dat ik haar zo duidelijk kon maken, met dezelfde woorden die ik niet kon uitspreken.

Dus ik speelde het nummer wat ik speciaal voor haar geschreven had.

Ik hield mijn zicht op mijn vingers, bang wat ik zou vinden als ik ergens anders zou kijken. Ik voelde beweging naast me en voelde het bankje iets inzakken door haar gewicht. Ik voelde haar warmte en ik wilde haar zo graag aanraken.

We luisterden alle twee zwijgend naar de muziek totdat het langzaam tot een einde kwam. Zo bleven we nog een tijdje zitten, in stilte.

''Isabella,'' ik dwong mezelf om in haar ogen te kijken. Ik moest de pijn voelen die ik had aangericht. Ik zag de tranen in haar ogen, en mijn hart kneep zich fijn, wetend dat ik degene was die haar verdrietig had gemaakt. Ik wilde haar tranen wegvegen en ik stak mijn hand uit. Maar mijn gedachten haalde mijn daden in waardoor mijn handen slap op mijn schoot vielen. Misschien wilde ze wel helemaal niet dat ik haar aanraakte. ''Bella, het spijt me zo. Ik had nooit zo tegen je moeten schreeuwen, of moeten reageren. Er zijn geen woorden voor om uit te leggen hoeveel het me spijt.''

''Ik wil het gewoon begrijpen Edward.'' Fluisterde ze zachtjes.

''Ik ben niet goed voor je Bella.''

''Wat?'' Ze staarde me niet begrijpend aan.

Ik haalde diep adem. Ik pakte haar handen in mijn handen. ''Mijn leven is - om het maar even grof te zeggen - verneukt. Je kunt zo veel beter krijgen. Je kunt de dingen krijgen die ik je niet kan geven. Ik ben niet goed voor je.''

''Wat wil je daar mee zeggen?'' Boos nu.

''Misschien is het beter… misschien als we…'' maar ik had het niet in me om de woorden uit te spreken.

''Wat? Als we uit elkaar gaan? Één ruzie en je wilt het al opgeven? Als er iemand niet goed voor iemand is dan ben ik het wel voor jou.''

''Nee Bella, het ligt echt niet aan jou.''

Ze snoof. ''Het ligt niet aan jou, het ligt aan mij? O, echt Edward? Kun je het nog orgineler bedenken?''

''Echt Bella. Geloof me als ik zeg dat het niet aan jou ligt.'' Probeerde ik haar duidelijk te maken. Ik wist dat ze dit op zichzelf af zou schuiven.

''Dus je wilt hierbij zeggen dat je alle hoop kwijt ben, dat je niets meer van me wilt hebben.''

Ik kon het niet laten om de wanhoop uit mijn stem te laten. Haar kwijt raken dat was wel het laatste wat ik wilde hebben, maar ik wilde haar gelukkig hebben. ''Je weet dat ik je niet kwijt wil, je weet dat ik zielsveel van jou hou. Het is alleen…''

''Hou er dan over op!'' zei ze fel.

''Maar Bella, je begrijpt het niet.''

''Nee Edward. Ik wil er niets meer over horen. Ik wil al die onzin niet horen dat je niet goed genoeg voor me bent. Jíj, dat is het enige wat ik wil,'' ze zuchtte en op datzelfde moment rommelde haar maag. ''Nou, ga je nog wat te eten voor me maken of niet?''

Ik wilde protesteren maar mijn hele bewustzijn deinsde terug. Ik wilde haar niet kwijt, daar was ik veels te egoïstisch voor. Ik was niet sterk genoeg om mezelf uit haar leven te laten verwijderen, dus ik kuste de rug van haar handen en lachte, ''Wat zou je willen?''

''Edward, vandaag is mijn eerste dag dat ik moet werken,'' meldde Bella plotseling toen we in stilte aan het eten waren.

Ik stopte abrupt met eten en haalde me wenkbrauwen op.

''We hebben deze discussie al gehad, en nee het heeft niets geholpen. Ik ga werken, wat je er ook van vind.''

''Hoelaat?''

''Ik moet om half 2 beginnen.'' Ze keek op de klok die 1 uur aanwees. ''Oeps, dan moet ik opschieten. Ze sprong van de barkruk af en ging naar boven om zichzelf aan te kleden.

Ik staarde een tijdje voor me uit totdat ik opeens een duivelse glimlach op mijn gezicht kreeg. Als ze niet bij mij wil zijn, dan kom ik wel naar haar toe.

Nog steeds grijnzend haalde ik de telefoon uit mijn broekzak en draaide het nummer die ik nodig had. ''Emmet, iets te doen vanmiddag?''

**Emmet's POV.**

Jasper en Edward stapten grijnzend mijn nieuwe Jeep in en samen reden we naar de winkel van Newton. Oeh, dit kon nog eens leuk worden.

''Goed dat je belde vriend, ik verveelde me dood.''

Edward grijnsde alleen maar terwijl hij als een klein opgewonden puppy op en neer zat te wiebelen. Hm, deed me een beetje denken aan Alice. Ik rolde mijn ogen.

''Bella in een sportzaak. Dát moet ik zien.'' Gniffelde Jasper.

''Laten we hopen dat ze niet over haar eigen voeten valt en alle klanten de deur uitrolt.'' Deed ik er nog een schepje boven op.

Edward gromde, maar lachte toen met ons mee.

Er stonden niet erg veel auto's op de parkeerplaats, dus waarschijnlijk waren er niet veel klanten. We herkenden de rode truck van Bella uit duizende.

Ik stapte de auto uit, en zoals afgesproken bleven Jasper en Edward zitten.

''Ik zie jullie straks.'' En ik liep de winkel binnen.

''STOP!'' riep ik zodra ik binnen was. De twee klanten die in de winkel stonden keken geschokt om, maar ik richtte me op de gevaarlijke situatie voor me. Bella stond op een ladder, proberen om dozen bovenop een kast te plaatsen.

Door mijn geschreeuw wiebelde ze en Mike was noodgedwongen om haar bij haar benen vast te pakken zodat ze niet omviel.

Ik overbrugde de afstand in twee stappen en duwde Mike opzij, klom de ladder op, pakte Bella vast bij haar middel en zette haar veilig op de grond. Toen richtte ik me weer op Mike, ''Stomme Idioot, laat Bella nóóit op een ladder staan. Nooit. Capiche?''

Bella naast mij snoof. ''ik kan makkelijk voor mezelf zorgen. Dankje.''

''Oh ja. En wat gebeurde er met die keer dat je over je eigen voeten viel terwijl je van de trap af liep?''

Ze rolde met haar ogen.

''En die keer dat je uitgleed over een bananenschil? En die keer dat je pal tegen een glazendeur op liep? En die ke-…''

''Je hebt je punt duidelijk gemaakt Emmet. Wat doe je hier?'' snauwde ze.

Ik grinnikte. ''Ik heb wat nieuwe kampeerspullen nodig.''

Er kwam een man van rond de 20 naar Bella toe gelopen. Hij hield een paar bergschoenen omhoog, ''zijn deze echt 200 euro?''

Bella knikte. ''ja meneer, ze zijn speciaal voor alle soorten omstandigheden.''

''Belachelijk'' mompelde hij. ''150?''

Bella wilde haar mond opendoen voordat ik ertussen sprong. ''Hoho, wacht ns ff. We gaan hier niet onderhandelen met een dame. 200!''

''165?'' vroeg hij weer.

''200.'' Herhaalde ik

''170''

''Hoor ik hier ergens 200?''

Hij gromde. ''uit jou mond ja. 175.''

''200.''

''Wat, ben je een buikspreker of zo? 190, laatste bod.''

''Prima,'' en we schudde handen. ''Met BTW wordt het 200.'' Grijnsde ik erachteraan.

Hij schonk me nog een boze blik toe voordat ik me weer omdraaide naar Bella. Ook zij keek me boos aan. Jezus, ik heb net een paar schoenen verkocht voor 200 euro, ze had me op zijn minst dankbaar moeten zijn.

''Waar is Edward?''

''Pardon?''

''Waar is Edward Emmet?'' vroeg ze ongeduldig.

''Hoe moet ik dat weten. Ik ben zijn oppasser niet'' Het koste me moeite om mijn lach in te houden. Ik wist maar al te goed waar hij nu was. Buiten Mike in de gaten aan het houden.

Bella zuchtte ongeduldig.

''Goed, wat voor kampeerspullen kun je me aanbevelen?''

''Emmet, je kunt gaan. Je hebt me verschut gezet, je taak is volbracht. Zeg maar tegen Edward dat hij je mee naar huis kan nemen, want ik weet dat hij hier is.''

Ik mopperde. ''Wat een klantvriendelijkheid. Ey Mikie, zorg maar dat je Bella wat manieren bijleert. Ik vind dat ik korting moet krijgen op de manier waarop ze mij heeft behandeld. 50%.''

''Emmet, ga wég.''

Ik grijnsde weer. ''Pas op je taal mevrouwtje, anders word het 70%. Je begint je werkdag niet bepaald met een goede start.''

Bella wou net wat zeggen totdat ze werd afgeleid door iets. Ze keek met een geërgerde blik naar de deur. ''Wat is dit? Een laten-we-Bella-irriteren reünie?''

Het moment dat ze dat zei werd Edwards naam geroepen door niemand minder dan…juist, Jared!

Daar gaat ons plan! Moest hij dan ook álles verpesten?

Hij had Edwards naam gebruld waardoor hij van zijn geheime verstopplek werd verraad.

''Wat doe je daar in hemelsnaam in de bosjes? Voor wie ben je je aan het verstoppen?'' brulde hij.

Ik zuchtte en ik zag Bella met haar handen over elkaar gevouwen. Ze klakte ongeduldig met de voorkant van haar voet tegen de grond. ''Edward Anthony Cullen, híerkomen!''

Er kwam geen beweging uit de bosjes waar Jared naast stond.

''NU!''

Edward en Jasper kwamen met een grijnzende maar beschuldigde gezicht uit de bosjes. Ik moest moeite doen om niet te lachen om de takjes in hun haren.

''Betrapt,'' mompelde Edward. ''Waarom schoot je dan ook niet op?'' Beschuldigde hij me.

''Hey, kan ik er iets aan doen dat jou vriendin zo langzaam is.''

''Ooooooooooh, dus jullie wilde Bella voor de gek houden? Had dat dan gezegd.'' Eindelijk kwam er wat logica in Jareds lege hersenen.

''Ja, maar dankzij jouw domme stunt is het dus mooi mislukt.'' Kaatste ik terug.

Hij snoof. ''Waar is Rosalie? Heeft ze je eindelijk verlaten?''

Ik haalde diep adem door mijn neus. Niet nu, gun hem die kans niet. Ik ademde rustig uit. Oh, wat zou ik hem graag weer terug het ziekenhuis is slaan. Diep inademen. Misschien een stoot tegen zijn neus. Uitademen. Of een heel klein stootje dan. Inademen. Oke oke, hij is een ruzie met Rosalie niet waard.

Ik probeerde hem te negeren. Ik probeerde me te richten op de ruzie tussen Edward en Bella.

''Ik waarschuw je voor de allerlaatste keer Edward Cullen. Als ik je hier ook maar één keer een voet over de drempel zet terwijl ik aan het werken ben, dan zwaait er echt wat.''

''Stampte je nou echt met je voet?'' vroeg Edward grijnzend. ''Ik dacht dat alleen meisjes uit de film dat deden?''

''Ik meen het, Edward. Wegwezen!''

''Oke, oké. Ik ga al. Vanavond bij mijn huis hé. Vergeet niet dat je ouders komen eten. Tot straks lieverd.''

Hij liep naar voren om haar een kus op haar lippen te geven maar ze draaide geërgerd haar hoofd weg. Edward pruilde met zijn lippen. ''Als je wilt dat ik weg ga zul je me toch een kus moeten geven.''

Ze rolde met haar ogen en drukte zo snel haar mond op die van Edward dat ik het amper zag. ''Wegwezen nu.''

''Een goede.''

''Een wat?''

''Een goede kus Bella. Anders blijf ik hier de hele dag zitten.''

''Edward, er zijn klanten naar ons aan het kijken. Kun je niet alsjeblieft weggaan? Je zet me voorschut.''

Hij schudde koppig zijn hoofd. ''Jíj zet míj voorschut om me hier weg te laten gaan zonder een goede kus van mijn vriendin. Zo zullen mensen denken dat we geen goede relatie hadden, en ik je niet goed behandel.''

''Op dit moment weet ik niet zeker of je dat wel doet,'' zei ze weer geërgerd.

Hij bleef wachten.

**EPOV.**

Ik bleef koppig wachten.

''Oke goed.'' Ze ging op haar tenen staan en drukte haar zachte lippen weer tegen die van mij. Ik voelde dat ze zich weer los wilde trekken na 2 seconden dus sloeg ik één arm om haar middel en de andere in haar haren, om haar op haar plek te houden. Ik drukte mijn lippen nog vuriger op die van haar. Ik voelde haar onder mijn greep verslappen, en haar plan om me kort te kussen ging in rook op. Ik moest mijn greep om haar verstrakken om ervoor de zorgen dat ze niet in een hoopje op de grond zou vallen.

Eindelijk verbraken we de kus, en we waren beide aan het ademhappen.

Ze keek me diep in mijn ogen aan en ik in die van haar. Ik hield van die levende blik, de vrolijke liefdevolle twinkeling in haar ogen als we bij elkaar waren. Zo wilde ik haar voor altijd bij me houden. Het deed mij pijn om haar pijn te doen. En tot mijn horror werd ik weer meegesleurd aan vanmorgen. Ik sloeg mijn ogen dicht en probeerde die gedachten uit mijn hoofd te verbannen.

''Wat is er?'' vroeg Bella bezorgd terwijl ze over mijn wang streek. Ik leunde in haar aanraking terwijl ik mijn hoofd schudde. Ik wilde het niet weer ter zaken stellen.

''Het spijt me. Ik hou van je, dat weet je toch?'' drong ik haar aan terwijl ik onze voorhoofden tegen elkaar legde. Ik hield haar gezicht in mijn handen.

Ze knikte. Ze leek te begrijpen dat ik meer bedoelde dan alleen dit moment. ''Ik ook van jou.''

Ik kuste nog een keer haar voorhoofd, bang dat als ik ze weer op haar lippen zou leggen ze zou flauwvallen, en draaide me om naar Emmet en Jasper. Jared was ergens afwezig spullen aan het rondkijken.

Ik wilde weglopen maar ik zag Mike in het gangpad staan op weg naar de uitgang. Het moment dat ik hem passeerde zei ik duidelijk, op waarschuwende toon, ''Van míj.''

''En van mij.'' Hoorde ik Jasper achter mij zeggen toen hij Mike passeerde.

''En van mij.'' Herhaalde Emmet toen hij ook langs Mike liep.

Toen we eindelijk buiten waren en terug bij de auto waren barste we in lachen uit.

* * *

Ik moet toegeven, ik ben verschrikkelijk nerveus.

Esme had mij overgehaald om te koken vanavond. Om een goede indruk te maken op haar ouders. Ik heb als voorgerecht een amuse. Hoofdgerecht is gepofte aardappeltjes met biefstuk en een eigengemaakte sla, en als nagerecht crème Brulée. Ik moest toegeven het rook heerlijk. Maar ik wist zeker dat ik met eten Charlie niet zou overtuigen.

Ik was druk bezig in de keuken dat ik Bella niet binnen had horen komen. Ik voelde 2 armen om mijn middel slaan.

Ik draaide me om en werd begroet door twee prachtige bruine ogen die naar me op keken. Ze glimlachte. ''Hé.''

''Dag schoonheid. Hoe was je werkdag?''

''Op een bepaald stuk na ging het heel erg goed eigenlijk. Mike heeft me erg goed geholpen.''

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen.

Bella rolde met haar ogen op mijn reactie. ''Doe niet zo kinderachtig, Edward, en geef me een kus.''

Voordat ik kon antwoorden ging ze op haar tenen staan en drukte ze haar lippen op die van mij. Haar zachte lippen bewogen langzaam tegen die van mij. Ik pakte haar bij haar middel en zette haar op de bar midden in de keuken. Ze klemde haar benen om mijn middel terwijl ze haar handen door mijn haren haalde. Één arm bleef gekruld om haar middel en de andere pakte een vuistvol van haar haren en trok haar gezicht dichterbij. Ze opende haar mond en ik proefde haar adem om mijn tong. Langzaam gleed het puntje van haar tong over mijn onderste lip.

Net toen ik haar toegang wou geven trok ze haar tong terug. Ik liet haar los en keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar haar. Ze lachte speels.

2 konden dit spel spelen.

Ik nam haar onderste lip tussen mijn tanden en beet erin. Ze duwde me lachend weg. ''Stoppen Edward. Het eten brand aan.''

''Ik wil gewoon even van je genieten nu het nog kan. Niet te geloven dat ik je de hele avond niet kan aanraken.''

Ze zuchtte. ''Ik weet het. Ik zit te denken om mijn ouders het morgen te vertellen.''

''Werd eens tijd.'' Mopperde ik.

De bel ging en we keken alle twee richting de woonkamer. We hoorden Esme Charlie en Renee begroeten.

Bella keek even terug naar mij. Ze streek over mijn wang en fluisterde toen zo zachtjes, ''Het komt wel goed.''

Ze liep richting de woonkamer maar ik trok haar terug aan haar arm. Ik kuste haar nog even voordat ik haar liet gaan. Ze vormde de woorden _Ik hou van je_ met haar lippen zonder het hardop te zeggen. Daarna verdween ze in de woonkamer waar ik haar haar ouders hoorde begroetten.

* * *

_Volgende keer: Diner met de ouders van Bella!!_

_Ik weet niet wanneer de volgende update zal zijn. Ik hooop echt snel genoeg maar ik kan niks beloven. _

_Liefs_

_anoek013_


	29. vermoedens

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM._**

**_A/N: _**_Cap 'n Cathly Birdshaw, biteme33, bella-ja-ik-bella, Eriika!, roseknopje, lindsey1912, nanaa, erika, Twilightnargis, ReinaNewMoon, EmmettCul, Yorisha, Anne-Marith, Dannigriffon, the vampire assistant, **THANK YOU SO SO MUTCH GUYS.**_

_Ik ben ontzettend blij om te mogen mededelen dat ik aan de **3OO revieuws **zit, en nog steeds sta ik als favoriet van alle nederlandse verhalen, en ik kan jullie serieus niet genoeg voor bedanken. Ik had gezegd dat mijn examens eraan zaten te komen, en dat ik een tijdje niet zou updaten ,maar ik was zó blij toen ik de 300 bereikte dat ik toch door mijn examens door ben gaan schrijven._

_En nu............................... Ik heb een verassing voor jullie: Ik weet niet hoe jullie het zullen vinden, of dat het iets gaat worden of niet. Als het een succes word kunnen we het vaker doen, met andere personages, zoniet, dan word het een one-time. Jullie krijgen namelijk de kans om vragen aan mijn Edward te stellen. Je kunt vragen in revieuws zetten, via privé berichtjes sturen en ik zal Edward weg slepen van Bella om hem jullie vragen te laten beantwoorden. Het word een intervieuw met jullie vragen. Je kunt hem alles stellen. Of hij het zal antwoorden, kan ik jullie ook niet vertellen, maar twijfel niet of je iets wel of niet zal vragen. Je kunt hem vragen naar Bella, dingen op gebieden van seks, of over zijn vorige relaties. vraag ALLES wat je wilt. Ik weet nog niet precies waar ik het zal plaatsen. Misschien als een soort nieuw 'verhaal' maar dan alleen met intervieuw erin, of dat ik het gewoon op mijn profiel plaats. Laten we eerst maar eens kijken of ik genoeg vragen binnenkrijg;_

_En dan nu; _Hoofdstuk 29, Vermoedens.

**__****POVs;** _Bella, Edward_

* * *

**EPOV**

Ik zuchtte en richtte me op het eten. Ik roerde in de pan met de saus en rolde de stukken biefstuk om. Ik zette het vuur iets lager voordat ik ook naar de woonkamer liep.

Ik stak mijn hand uit naar Charlie. ''Goedenavond Chief Swan.''

Hij schudde mijn hand. ''Goedenavond Edward.''

Ik zag Bella nerveus van haar vader naar mij kijken.

''Dus jij bent onze kok voor vanavond?'' vroeg Renee.

Ik knikte. ''Ja mevrouw.''

''Oh, Edward. Je kan me gewoon Renee noemen hoor. Door dat ge-mevrouw ga ik me oud voelen, en ik heb nog niet eens kleinkinderen,'' lachte ze terwijl Esme instemmend knikte. Ze had daar ook altijd een hekel aan. ''Dus Edward, wat staat er op het menu voor vanavond?''

''Als voorgerecht een amuse, hoofdgerecht gepofte aardappeltjes met biefstuk en nagerecht een crème Brulée.''

''Klinkt heerlijk. Zoek altijd een man die kan koken Bella.'' En ze knipoogde naar mij terwijl ze me even met een blik aan alsof ze me probeerde te lezen.

Ik staarde even verstijfd terwijl mijn ogen voorzichtig naar Bella schoten. Ook zij wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. ''Ik zal mijn ogen open houden mam,'' zei ze verlegen.

''Geef haar nou geen redenen om een jongen te zoeken Renee. Ze is nog zo jong. Ze kan nog wel een paar jaartjes bij haar ouders blijven,'' mopperde Charlie.

''Doe niet zo raar. Ben je niet benieuwd met wat voor jongen Bella ooit thuiskomt?''

''Nee.''

''Charlie doe niet zo ouderwets. Ze blijft niet voor eeuwig onze kleine meid. Ooit zal ze gaan daten.''

''Niet nu. En wat mij betreft over 10 jaar ook nog niet. Als een jongen haar aanraakt dan breek ik zijn nek.''

''Charlie!'' riep Renee geschokt.

''Mam, pap, kunnen we het alsjeblieft niet over mijn liefdesleven hebben? Edward heeft zo zijn best gedaan op het eten dus kunnen we alsjeblieft gaan zitten en het ergens anders over hebben?'' smeekte Bella.

Ik schraapte mijn keel. ''Ik, eh, Ik ga nog even naar het eten kijken. Neem plaats, het voorgerecht zal zo komen.''

Toen ik in de keuken stond ademde ik pas uit. Charlie had dus een uitgesproken mening over jongens die haar uit vroegen. Dit zou dus moeilijker worden dan ik had gedacht. Ik besteedde mijn aandacht op de amuse en probeerde de zin van Charlie te vergeten. Ik deed de stukjes meloen in de kleine glaasjes en pakte de reepjes gerookte ham uit de pan.

''Charlie heeft wel een uitgesproken mening over jongens hé?'' zei Rosalie achter me. ''Je zult erg voorzichtig met hem moeten zijn wil je hem overtuigen.''

Ik zuchtte. ''Ik weet het. Zeg Rosalie, zou je me niet kunnen helpen?''

''Met?''

''Ik weet niet. Hem kunnen vertellen hoe goed je het hebt met Emmet of zoiets. Hem laten inzien dat vriendjes niet altijd slecht zijn?''

''Ik kan het proberen. Ik weet niet of het zal helpen, maar ik zal mijn best doen. Zorg jij maar dat je niet te liefdevol naar Bella kijkt want volgens mij heeft Renee al zo haar vermoeden.'' Waarschuwde ze me.

Ze hielp me met de glaasjes op het dienblad zetten en liep achter me aan naar de eetkamer.

''De amuse bestaat uit stukjes gezonde meloen en gerookte ham,'' deelde ik mee terwijl ik iedereen een glaasje gaf. **(Het is erg lekker. Tip; Google het recept.)** Ik nam plaats naast Bella en Rosalie ging aan mijn andere zijde zitten. Esme en Renee waren diep in gesprek over dat ze een keer uit eten moesten gaan met zijn tweetjes, of ergens moesten gaan shoppen. Charlie en Carlisle hadden het over een moordzaak dat nog niet zo heel erg lang geleden gebeurt was.

''Wanneer moet je weer gaan werken?'' probeerde ik zo nonchalant te vragen aan Bella.

Ze vernauwde haar ogen. ''Morgen.''

Ik knikte.

''Zeg Bella, zou je morgen als je klaar bent met werken hierheen kunnen komen? We moeten nog wat dingen regelen,'' zei Rosalie op doordringende toon.

Ik keek even van Bella – die voorzichtig knikte- weer terug naar Rosalie. Toen ik snapte dat niemand zou uitleggen wat er bedoeld werd vroeg ik het maar: ''Wat voor dingen regelen?''

''Waarom moet je altijd overal je neus insteken, Edward? Het zijn gewoon wat vrouwendingen die Bella en ik moeten bespreken. Geen van de jongens zijn daarbij betrokken, dus jij ook niet. Ik bereid je alvast voor hoor, Bella, Alice zou ook graag willen komen. Misschien dat we Angela ook kunnen uitnodigen. Zou wel leuk zijn om haar weer eventjes te spreken.''

Ik rolde mijn ogen. ''Als jullie hier een vrouwenavond gaan hebben dan nodig ik Jasper en Emmet ook uit. Jullie nemen al mijn mannelijkheid af met al die vrouwen die hier constant rondlopen.''

''Nodig Ben ook uit. Kan hij eens omgaan met de 'echte' jongens,'' grapte Rosalie.

Ik stootte plagerig mijn schouder tegen die van haar.

''Dit is echt heerlijk Edward,'' onderbrak Renee ons. ''Waar heb je zo leren koken?''

Ik haalde nonchalant mijn schouders op. ''Ik heb wat van Esme geleerd, en het eetkanaal heeft ook erg geholpen.''

Renee grinnikte. ''Wat zou je graag willen worden als je klaar bent met school? De examens komen al steeds dichterbij en je zult vast wel een doel voor ogen hebben?''

''Ik zou graag in de voetsporen van Carlisle willen lopen. Ik hoop dat ik ooit een net zo goede dokter word als Carlisle.'' En ik kon het niet laten om te trots die ik voor hem voelde uit mijn stem te laten. Ik respecteerde hem, wat hij deed.

''Een dokter dus, hm?'' peinsde Charlie. Hij leek onder de indruk te zijn.

Ik glimlachte. ''Dat is het plan meneer.''

''Dan zul je toch wat vaker je neus in de boeken moet steken, zoon. Ook al denk je dat geschiedenis en frans niets met dokter zijn te maken heeft, zonder een middelbare schooldiploma zul je niet ver komen,'' legde Carlisle uit.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Het was inderdaad waar. Met de punten die ik nu haalde was ik nog heel ver weg met het worden van een dokter.

''En Rosalie, wat zijn jouw plannen voor het volgende jaar?'' vroeg Renee weer.

''Het zal misschien wel erg raar klinken, maar ik zou graag mijn eigen autogarage willen beginnen. Het is mijn grootste hobby om aan auto's te sleutelen, dus waarom zou ik er mijn werk niet van maken?'' antwoordde Rosalie.

''Nee, dat is helemaal niet gek. Het zou wel eens goed zijn dat we die mannen eens laten zien wat wij allemaal wel niet kunnen. Esme, je hebt twee talentvolle kinderen. Je zult vast trots op ze zijn,'' prees Renee.

Esme knikte trots. ''Dat ben ik zeker.''

Het was even stil terwijl Esme vol liefde naar ons keek totdat Charlie de stilte verbrak.

''Vind je het geen verschrikkelijk idee dat jouw dochter iets met een andere vent heeft?'' vroeg Charlie. Hij keek Carlisle doordringend aan.

''Ik ben erg dankbaar voor Emmet. Emmet is een goed persoon. Als hij Rosalie niet goed behandelde dan lag hij er zo uit,'' grinnikte Carlisle. ''Maar ik weet dat hij veel voor Rosalie betekend, dus wie ben ik dan om hun uit elkaar te houden?''

''Haar vader,'' bromde Charlie.

Carlisle klopte Charlie lachend op zijn schouder. ''Hij maakt haar gelukkig en dat is alles wat ik wil. Als Bella iemand zou vinden die haar gelukkig maakt, zou jij het dan over je hart kunnen verkrijgen om haar te verbieden hem te zien?''

''Bella is slim genoeg om nog niet te gaan daten. Ik moet er niet aan denken dat een jongen een tong in haar mond stopt!''

Ik stikte in een stukje meloen. Dat stomme kleine ding schoot in mijn luchtpijp waardoor ik niet fatsoenlijk kon ademen. Ik hoestte terwijl Rosalie grijnzend op mijn rug klopte. Ik hoorde Bella naast me kreunen. ''Pahap!''

Ze kleurde rood en het koste alles in mij om mijn hand niet uit te reiken en over haar wang te strelen.

''Nikste pahap Bella, het gaat gewoon niet gebeuren,'' Hij keek even naar mij, ''Gaat het wel jongen?''

Ik knikte terwijl mijn luchtpijp nog steeds dichtzat en mijn hoofd zeker weten rood was. Rosalie klopte iets harder op mijn rug en uiteindelijk na een paar keer hoesten wist ik weer normaal te ademen. Ik keek even rond de tafel en zag Renee mij doordringend aankijken. Ook Bella zag het.

Ik lachte even halfhartig terwijl ik mijn gezicht weer afwende.

''Ik eh, ga even naar de wc,'' mompelde Bella en ze stond op van haar stoel. Ze verdween uit de kamer.

Ik voelde de blik van Renee. Ik voelde dat ze mij aan het aankijken was en ik wilde het liefst mogelijk weg van haar starende blik dus ik kuchte weer en zei, ''Ik ga even naar het hoofdgerecht kijken.'' En ook ik stond op van mijn stoel. Ik wilde de keuken inlopen maar ik bedacht me. Ik keek even snel achter me en toen ik zag dat niemand keek sloeg ik rechtsaf in de richting van de wc. Ik zag Bella aan het eind van de gang lopen en ik versnelde mijn pas. Toen ik net achter haar stond hoorde ze me en draaide zich vliegensvlug om. Ik verspilde geen tijd en kuste haar terwijl ik haar rug tegen de deur drukte. Ik nam haar gezicht in mijn handen en kuste haar dringend, alsof we maar weinig tijd hadden. Technisch was dat ook zo, want als Charlie hier binnenliep dan was ik zeker weten mijn tong kwijt.

''Wat doe je hier?'' fluisterde ze om haar lippen.

''Wat tijd inhalen.''

En we bleven nog een tijdje kussen, daar in de hal. Ze leek net zo blij te zijn als ik dat we even een tijdje voor onszelf hadden.

Ze verbrak de kus en ademde luid. ''Wow,'' ademde ze uit. Toen ze uiteindelijk terug op adem was fluisterde ze, ''Denk je dat mijn moeder iets door heeft? Ze kijkt ons iedere keer zo veel betekend aan, ik word er nerveus van.''

Ik grinnikte. ''Ik weet het niet.'' En ik kuste haar weer. Ik moest alle tijd inhalen die ik net gemist heb, en die ik het komende paar uur ga missen zolang haar ouders er nog zijn.

''En mijn vader,'' zei ze tussen onze kus door. ''Ik ben nu nog banger om het hem te vertellen.''

''Hm-mm'' Ik drukte mijn lippen weer tegen die van haar.

Ze haalde haar handen door mijn haren en pakte een vuistvol. Ik moest moeite doen om stil te blijven. Ze zaten hier niet ver hiervandaan.

We schrokken allebei toen we de stem van Renee hoorden. ''Ik zal eens kijken waar Bella blijft. Ik moet ook nodig naar de wc.''

We deden een stap achteruit totdat we niet meer in de buurt van elkaar waren. Bella keek me met paniekerige ogen aan terwijl Renee de deur open deed en richting de gang liep. We hoorden haar voetstappen. Waarom moest het nou net Renee zijn, en niet Esme of Rosalie?

Ik keek om me heen, er was niets waar ik me in kon verstoppen. De enige weg hieruit was door de gang. Er was geen kast of deur in deze gang. Ik haalde nerveus mijn handen door mijn haren. Bella wilde net de wc in duiken voordat de stem van Renee pal achter mij was. ''En wat doen jullie hier zo stiekem met zijn tweetjes?'' vroeg ze.

''Ik eh… het wc-papier was op, ik kwam even nieuwe brengen,'' ademde ik uit.

Ik hoopte dat ze Bella's opgezwollen lippen niet zag en haar rood geworden wangen van de inspanning. Renee haalde haar wenkbrauwen op. Ze geloofde ons niet.

''Het eten staat te wachten, ik moet er weer vandoor.'' En ik liep zo snel als ik kon terug naar de keuken. Toen ik daar eenmaal was kon ik het niet laten om te grinniken.

**BPOV.**

Ik duikelde snel de wc in toen Edward wegliep. Niet te geloven dat hij me hier alleen heeft gelaten om met mijn moeder af te rekenen. Ik moest eigenlijk ook helemaal niet naar de wc. Ik zocht alleen een excuus om even weg te gaan, dus ik leunde alleen tegen de muur en probeerde mijn adem in controle te houden. De manier waarop Edward me had gekust… het was alsof hij alle behoeftes en alle liefde die hij voor mij voelde in die ene kus wilde stoppen. Ik wist dat hij met die kus wilde zeggen dat hij van me hield, ook al kon hij het niet hardop zeggen. Ik wist zeker dat hij evenveel moeite had om elkaar niet aan te raken als mijzelf. Ik wilde iedere keer zijn hand pakken of mijn handen door zijn warrige haren halen. Ze schreeuwde gewoon om aandacht.

Maar de woorden van mijn vader galmen nog steeds door mijn hoofd, _'Als een jongen haar aanraakt breek ik zijn nek.'_

En de manier waarom mijn moeder ons iedere keer aankeek, het was alsof ze iets doorhad. Maar dat was niet mogelijk, want Edward en ik hebben elkaar niet aangeraakt en volgens mij hebben we elkaar niet eens aangekeken. Had Carlisle of Esme per ongeluk iets gezegd toen wij nog in de keuken waren? Nee, ik wist dat ze zoiets niet zouden doen. Carlisle wist hoe hij geheimen moest bewaren, dat hoorde bij zijn beroep. En wat Esme betreft, die zou alles doen om haar zoon veilig te houden, en als dat betekende een geheim houden dan zou ze dat doen. Want zij wist net zo goed als ik dat Edward niet meer veilig zou zijn als mijn vader erachter kwam.

Er klopte iemand en ik hoorde mijn moeders stem aan de andere kant van de deur, ''Liefje? Ben je klaar? Mijn blaas staat op springen,'' grinnikte ze.

Ik haalde nog even diep adem voordat ik de deur van het slot draaide en de gang inliep. Ik lachte naar mijn moeder toen ze me weer met die blik aankeek en rende zo snel over de gang dat ik over mijn eigen voeten viel. Ik wist mezelf nog net op te vangen maar daardoor kwam ik wel buiten adem weer terug de eetkamer binnen. Edward zat al weer terug op zijn plek en had het hoofdgerecht geserveerd. Hij keek me met glanzende ogen aan toen ik naar binnen liep en ik had de neiging om hem aan te raken toen ik langs hem liep.

Even later kwam Renee weer terug en ze leek opgelucht. ''Poeh, dat was op het nippertje.''

Iedereen lachte terwijl ze schaapachtig de eettafel rondkeek.

Ik voelde Edwards hand op mijn knie waardoor ik midden in mijn lach bleef steken. Zijn vingertoppen streelde mijn been, en ging steeds hoger. Ik voelde hoe mijn ogen groter werden en mijn wangen steeds heter aanvoelde. Ik legde mijn hand over zijn hand om zijn bewegingen te stoppen toen zijn hand behoorlijk hoog lag. Wilde hij ons betrapt krijgen? Mijn en zijn ouders zaten nota bene tegenover ons!

Mijn ademhaling leek zwaarder te worden. Hij grinnikte en pakte mijn hand. Het was dat we dicht naast elkaar zaten anders was het opgevallen als onze armen steeds dichter naar elkaar gingen.

''En Bella, wat voor plannen heb jij voor de toekomst?'' vroeg Esme. Ik had haar allang verteld wat ik wilde worden later en wat mijn plannen voor de toekomst waren, maar ze moest net doen alsof ik hier niet iedere dag kwam. Want ik gebruikte de smoes 'ik was bij Alice' ook te vaak. Charlie leek het fijner te vinden als ik zei dat ik bij Alice was dan bij Rosalie. Dat kwam door het feit dat Emmet een vriendin had en Edward niet.

''Ik had altijd de droom om schrijfster te worden, maar de laatste tijd denk ik er over om de opleiding doktersassistente te worden. Ik zit nog wat te twijfelen tussen die twee.'' En zogauw ik die woorden had uitgesproken keek Edward me met grote ogen aan. Waarschijnlijk had Charlie mij ook zo aangekeken, maar ik kon mijn blik niet van Edward afhouden. Oja, ik had dat deel van de doktersassistente nog niet met hem besproken.

Het idee volgende me overal. Samen een team te worden met Edward terwijl we het ene leven na de andere redde, dat is wat ik wilde. Edward en ik hadden mijn plannen om schrijfster te worden al besproken. Er was een schoolcampus met allerlei opleidingen. We zouden samen een appartementje huren naast die van Emmet en Rosalie, en Alice en Jasper. Ik wilde niets liever dan iedere morgen naast hem wakker worden, ontbijt maken terwijl we moeten haasten om op tijd op onze eigen opleiding te komen.

Onze plannen zouden door kunnen gaan, ook al werd ik geen doktersassistente. Het was gewoon meer het idee om een team met hem te worden. Ik was er nog niet helemaal uit wat ik wilde.

''Doktersassistente?'' bromde Charlie. Ik schudde mijn hoofd om mijn gedachten weer terug naar het heden te halen. ''Dat heb je me nooit verteld.''

''Ik weet het ook niet erg lang. Ik wilde er eerst even goed over nadenken voordat ik het met jullie zou bespreken.''

Hij bromde nog wat maar gelukkig veranderde we van onderwerp. Tijdens het gesprek maakten Renee en Esme plannen om naar een spa te gaan. Ze zouden zich laten masseren en even een avondje weg gaan van alle problemen. Esme vroeg mij en Rosalie ook of we zin hadden om te gaan. ''En vraag Alice ook mee. Zal ze leuk vinden,'' voegde Renee er aan toe.

Ook Renee was onderste boven van Alice. Maar wie kon dat nou niet worden?

''Wat zeggen jullie ervan?'' vroeg Esme.

Rosalie was enthousiast. Ze hield van de spa en de knappe mannen die haar masseerde. Ze was er al een tijdje niet meer geweest vertelde ze. Ik kon de pret van de 3 vrouwen die nu opgewonden op hun stoel zaten niet verpesten dus stemde ik mee. Ik voelde Edward mijn hand steviger vastpakken.

Toen de vrouwen volop aan het plannen waren en Charlie en Carlisle ook druk in gesprek waren leunde Edward naar me toe, ''ik vind het geen prettig idee om te weten dat andere mannen je aanraken.''

Ik rolde mijn ogen. ''Het zijn professionals, Edward. Dat doen ze de hele dag.''

Edward wilde er tegenin gaan maar op dat moment voegde Rosalie mij aan het gesprek toe waardoor het onmogelijk werd voor hem om er nog over te beginnen zolang mijn moeder ons zo verdacht aankeek.

Renee stelde voor om over 2 weken te gaan, precies op de verjaardag van Edward. Rosalie verzon snel een smoesje dat ze die dag niet kon. Dus we besloten om volgende week te gaan. Aangezien ik morgen moest werken, was dat dus de enige vrije dag die ik had was vrijdagavond.

Ik was nerveus voor de verjaardag van Edward. Er kon vanalles fout gaan, en ik had nog niet nagedacht over wat ik Edward wilde geven. Ik wilde hem iets speciaals geven, iets waar hij iets aan had. Ik wilde niets afgezaagds doen, zoals een ketting of een ring met onze namen erop. Ik wilde iets waardoor elke keer als hij er naar keek hij aan mij dacht.

Het plannen werd doorgezet terwijl Edward het nagerecht opdiende. Ik wist niet dat hij zó lekker kon koken. Zelfs Charlie leek er van onder de indruk te zijn.

''Over twee weken is mijn zoon jarig. Edwards neven en nichten komen langs. Waarom komen jullie ook niet even langs voor een stukje taart? Het is vrijdagavond,'' vertelde Carlisle.

Ik slikte. Edwards familie? Daar had ik niets over gehoord. Ik wist alleen over het feest dat we voor hem hadden georganiseerd, maar dat was een zaterdag. Ik wist nog helemaal niets over een feest op vrijdag.

''En jullie moeten Bella ook meenemen natuurlijk,'' voegde Esme er aan toe.

''Wat énig! We komen graag eventjes langs! Charlie zal er vast ook naar uitkijken om Billy weer te zien, en ik zou Sue graag weer eventjes gedag willen zeggen. Hoelaat moeten we er zijn?'' Renee was al helemaal in een feeststemming. Ze deed me op dit moment een beetje aan Alice denken.

''Rond een uur of 9 begint het. Wanneer het jullie uit komt.''

''Je vindt het toch wel leuk om te komen hé lieverd?'' vroeg Renee die als eerste mijn geschokte uitdrukking zag.

Of ik het leuk vond om te komen? Ik hoor net dat ik Edwards héle familie moet ontmoeten. Zijn nichtjes en neven en ooms en tantes en opa's en oma's. Hoe in hemelsnaam moet ik dit overleven? En waarom in hemelsnaam heeft Edward of Rosalie niet eerder iets gezegd? Ik was er nog niet klaar voor om zijn familie te ontmoeten. Ik was niet eens klaar voor om met Edward de nacht door te brengen, laat staan zijn familie ontmoeten. Ik gaf Edward een beschuldigende blik. Door hem moest ik doen alsof er niets aan de hand was. Tuurlijk, waarom zou een gewone vriendin zich zorgen maken om wat de familie van een ander zou denken?

Als ik een verkeerde indruk zou maken, dan maakte dat niets uit. Als een gewonen vriendin zou ik ze toch niet meer dan 2 keer per jaar zien, op de verjaardag van Rosalie en Edward. Maar ik was niet een gewone vriendin, ik was dé vriendin. En de eerste indruk betekende alles. Want ik was van plan om mijn toekomst met Edward door te brengen.

Dus dat zou betekenen dat ik mee naar verjaardagen moet, ze zouden mijn vrijgezellenfeest moeten organiseren, op onze bruiloft komen, mijn toekomstige familie worden, op kraamvisite komen, en ga zo maar door. Dat zou allemaal erg moeilijk gaan als ze mij niet mogen.

Ik wist niet dat ik trilde totdat Edward mijn hand steviger vastpakte. Ik voelde hoe mijn handen plakte.

Ik moest mijn angst onder controle houden.

Zo erg zou het vast niet worden. Ik zou Alice mij laten aankleden – en voor deze keer zou ik het zelf vragen- zodat ik naast Edward kon staan en misschien een klein beetje het gevoel hebben alsof ik er thuishoorde. Na al die zoveel vrouwen die hij aan zijn familie heeft voorgesteld zou ik vast een teleurstelling zijn.

Maar ik zou mijzelf voorstellen, lachen als een boer met kiespijn en ik zou mij netjes gedragen zodat er geen manier zou ontstaan waardoor Edward zich voor mij zou schamen.

Oke, dit gaf me niet een erg beter gevoel. Vooral niet toen ik eraan dacht aan hoeveel vrouwen hij eigenlijk aan zijn familie had voorgesteld.

Ik zou dit later wel met Edward bespreken. Nu moest ik me even concentreren op welke vraag Renee me ook al weer had gesteld.

''Ja, natuurlijk. Ik kom graag wel even langs,'' glimlachte ik. Ik zag dat Edward me nauwkeurig in de gaten hield over wat mijn reactie zou worden. Volgens mij hoopte hij stiekem dat ik het zou verprutsen tegenover mijn ouders, zodat het zijn schuld niet was als mijn ouders er achterzouden komen.

''En Edward, al een vriendin die je aan ons moet voorstellen? Ik weet zeker dat je niet alleen op je verjaardag wilt zijn. Al iemand op het oog?'' vroeg Charlie plotseling.

En alweer stikte Edward, maar deze keer in een slokje drinken. Hij proestte terwijl hij mij met paniekerige ogen aankeek. Rosalie klopte hem weer grijnzend op zijn rug terwijl hij probeerde een woord uit zijn keel te krijgen. Ja, hij had iemand op het oog, en nee ze hoefde niet voorgesteld te worden. Het is je eigen dochter pap. Ik had de neiging om met mijn ogen te rollen als ik niet zo geschokt was door zijn vraag. ''Ik eh.. nou,… ik…eh…'' stamelde Edward. Hij had natuurlijk gewoon nee kunnen zeggen, maar stel nou dat ze het al wisten, dan kon hij ze niet voorliegen. Hij was te netjes opgevoed om tegen ouderen te liegen. Op alle leerkrachten na, natuurlijk.

Dit was zo veel erger dan ik verwacht had. Ik had gedacht dat we de avond wel door konden komen, maar ik had er niet op gerekend dat ze zulke vragen zouden stellen.

''Pap, mam, wordt het niet eens tijd om naar huis te gaan? Ik moet morgen vroeg werken en wil op tijd naar bed gaan,'' probeerde ik tussenbeide te komen. En gelukkig voor deze keer werkte het. Charlie en Renee gingen er niet meer op in toen we onze gedag zeiden tegen de familie Cullen.

Nadat ik Carlisle en Esme had bedankt voor de leuke avond, ik Rosalie had geknuffeld en gezegd dat ik haar morgen zou zien was Edward de enige die ik nog niet had gehad. De hele kamer was al klaar met gedag zeggen en iedereen wachtte totdat ik mijn afscheid van Edward had genomen. Alle ogen waren nu op ons gericht. Ik zag dat Charlie nors keek en geloof ik wilde dat ik zonder afscheid weg zou lopen. Ik voelde mijn wangen rood worden en ik zette een stap richting Edward. Ook hij leek te twijfelen wat hij moest doen. Elke verkeerde beweging zou zijn kop kunnen kosten. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn middel en legde even mijn wang op zijn borst. Ik voelde zijn gezicht in mijn haar en op dit moment deed er even niet toe wie keek. Het was op dit moment alleen Edward en ik.

''Ik hou zoveel van je. Bel me als je thuis bent,'' fluisterde hij zo zacht dat ik de enige was die het kon horen.

Ik knikte. Ik drukte mijn wang nog dichter tegen zijn borst en snoof zijn geur op. Ik omhelsde zijn geur, het was waar ik de hele avond op had gewacht. Het was zijn geur. En het was heerlijker dan alles wat ik ooit heb geroken.

Voor de laatste 2 seconden drukte ik mij zo dicht tegen hem aan en liet hem toe los. Ik miste gelijk zijn warmte en sterke armen.

Langzaam draaide ik me om naar mijn ouders en ik voelde dat ik weer rood werd. Ze keken me alle twee op zo'n manier aan dat het me verbaasde dat hun mond nog niet open stond. Oke, we hadden waarschijnlijk iets te lang elkaar vastgehouden dan eigenlijk zou moeten. Toen ik ervan overtuigd was dat geen van hun tweeën iets zou zeggen mompelde ik zelf maar iets van 'we kunnen gaan'. Ik kan zelf niet echt goed meer herinneren van wat ik zei, want zijn geur maakte me duizelig en rommelde met mijn hersenen.

Charlie en Renee liepen de deur uit en ik draaide nog een keer om, om te zwaaien. Ik zag dat Rosalie met een enorme grijns op haar gezicht stond. Carlisle en Esme deden moeite om niet te lachen om Edwards gezicht. Edward stond daar met pruilende lippen naar me te kijken. Ik keek even snel om naar mijn ouders die nu richting de auto liep. Ik rende zo snel ik kon terug naar Edward, kuste hem snel op zijn mond en rende terug naar de auto. Ik zag dat Edward wat gelukkiger keek.

De rit naar huis was erg stil. Charlie bromde wat achter het stuur en Renee keek de hele tijd betekenisvol door de achteruitkijk spiegel. Het was alsof ze wachtte totdat ik iets zou zeggen.

Ik wist dat – zogauw we thuis waren- ik gelijk naar boven zou gaan en Edward zou bellen. Ook al had ik hem net nog gezien, het was niet hetzelfde. Ik had zo graag zijn hand vast willen houden waar mijn ouders het zagen, mijn handen door zijn haren willen strelen. Ik wilde mijn ouders laten zien dat ik gelukkig was. Heel erg gelukkig.

Toen Charlie de auto parkeerde op de oprit was mijn moeder nog steeds niet uitgekeken. Toen ik de auto uitstapte en naast Charlie naar binnen liep voelde ik Renee's blik nog steeds in mijn rug.

Ik wilde net doen of ik mijn huiswerk ging maken dus ik moest eerst naar de woonkamer toe om mijn tas te pakken. Ik liep zonder iets te zeggen de kamer binnen en pakte mijn tas van mijn stoel.

Toen ik me omdraaide staarde Renee me nog steeds veel betekend aan. Ik kwam erachter dat ze zelf niet zou beginnen met praten dus begon ik zelf maar. ''Is er iets wat je wilt zeggen mam?''

''Is er iets wat jíj ons wilt vertellen?'' antwoordde Renee.

Ik haalde niet begrijpend mijn wenkbrauwen op.

''Wanneer was je ons van plan te vertellen dat Edward je vriendje was?''

* * *

_Vergeet niet om de vragen op de sturen! Het mogen er ook meer dan 1 zijn!_

_Love_

_anoek013_


	30. twijfels

******_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM._**

**_A/N; _**_BiteMe33, LisaaSmurfiie, Jelke-Twilight, Cap'n Cathly Birdshaw, Twilightnargis, bella-ja-ik-bella, Cicillia, haley, decock, Dannigriffon, Erika (heel veel keer), LissLove, Kelsey-xx95, XxXBella, Anna, nanaaa, germany, Bella, Nanaa, ReinaNewMoon, Nin, Rachel, Audrey, Sophiee, lisetretteketet, rooosje, Yacintha, Dannigriffon, Lisette3263, 000-TwIlIgHt-000, Anne-Marith, LOverGirl 05, VanTwilight, hanake, roseknopje, FORGETTHEMASTERROOM, lovetwilight2424, (geen naam)... Dankjullie wel dat jullie allemaal nog zo trouw zijn gebleven toen ik niet meer kon updaten, jullie weten niet hoeveel dat voor me betekend._

_Eindelijk Eindelijk EINDELIJK is hij gemaakt! Pfjeuw, ik dacht dat ik hem nooit meer terugkreeg. Zogauw hij kapot was had ik hem weggebracht, maar die wist eerst niet waar het aan lag. Ze dachten dat eerst heel harde schijf helemaal kapot was, wat dus zou betekenen dat ik ALLES kwijt zou zijn. Ik had dus met mijn domme kop mijn verhaal niet echter op een USB staan, dus als het echt mijn harde schijf was was ik het dus helemaal kwijt. Maar, thank god, dat was dus niet het geval. Ik hoopte zoo ontzettend erg dat hij ergens in deze week gemaakt zou worden, omdat ik volgende week 2 weken op vakantie ben( Sorry, maar zogauw ik terug ben update ik). Toen hebben ze er nog een naar gekeken en bleek het gewoon mijn ventilatorkaart kapot te zijn. Er zat dus teveel stof in om hem op te kunnen starten. Maar goed, om een lang verhaal kort te maken.. hij doet het weerr!_

_Ik was zoooo ontzettend blij dat ik hem terug had, dat ik nu eigenlijk pas besef hoe ik zo niet zonder mijn computer kan. _

_In die tijd heb ik wel heel veel over mijn verhaal zitten denken, en ik het besloten dat ik het ga veranderen. Hij blijft geen RATED T, maar hij word RATED M, omdat ik heb besloten dat ik wél de intieme momenten van Bella en Edward erin ga doen. Ook komt er meer slecht taalgebruik in voor. Dus voor de jongere mensen onder ons, het spijt me! Voor de oudere, ik hoop dat de sappige details jullie tevreden stellen, want ik merkte dat veel er naar verlangde en ik stel graag de wensen van mijn lezers tevreden._

_Nou, nu heb ik alweer teveel gezegd, ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk jullie niet tegenvalt omdat jullie er al zo lang op hebben gewacht._

**POVs; **Bella, Edward

* * *

**BPOV. **

Ik staarde haar met open mond aan. Ik denk dat we hier nu al 10 minuten stonden zonder dat ik iets uit kon brengen. Ook keek Charlie me nu met grote ogen aan. Hoe wist ze dit?

''Ja, hoe weet ik dit?'' vertelde ze. ''Moeder instinct denk ik. Ik zie hoe je doet als je bij hem bent. Ik heb je nog nooit zoiets gezien.''

''Is het echt waar?'' bromde Charlie. Hij leek niet erg blij.

Ik knikte.

Hij gooide zijn handen in de lucht, ''Oh, dit is toch niet te geloven.''

''Oh, hou toch je kop Charlie,'' kaatste Renee. ''Ik zie hoe hartstikke verliefd ze is op hem.''

''Ma-maar hoe?'' wist ik uit te brengen.

Renee kwam naar me toe gelopen met een glimlach op haar gezicht. Één iemand is tenminste nog vrolijk. Ze nam mijn handen in die van haar en gaf er een zacht kneepje in. ''De band tussen jullie, dat was gewoon niet te missen. Ik weet het niet. Je was de laatste tijd veel vrolijker en ik wist dat er iets aan de hand moest zijn, iets wat je zo gelukkig moest maken. Toen zag ik Edward… de manier hoe hij naar jou keek. Hij probeerde zijn gezicht strak te houden, maar de liefde in zijn ogen kon hij niet verbergen. En dan jou Bella, het was raar, maar toch ook zo geweldig om te zien. Elke keer als hij bewoog, bewoog jij ook. Je lette precies op elke beweging die hij maakte, ook al had je het zelf niet in de gaten. En elke keer leunde jullie weer dichter naar elkaar toe, alsof jullie een soort van aantrekkingskracht naar elkaar hebben. Het was ongelooflijk.''

Toen grinnikte ze weer, ''En toen ik jullie samen in de gang bij de wc zag en afscheid zag nemen wist ik het al helemaal.''

''Samen bij de wc?'' tierde Charlie.

Ik bloosde.

''Heeft hij je gekust?''

Ik knikte en kleurde nog een tintje roder.

Hij sperde zijn neusgaten terwijl de ader in zijn nek dreigend begon te kloppen.

''Ben je met hem naar bed geweest?''

''Jezus pap, hou op'' mompelde ik verlegen. Hier ging ik het dus zo _niet_ over hebben.

Hij balde zijn vuisten. ''Ik ben echt doodserieus nu, Bella. Ben je met hem naar bed geweest, ja of nee?''

''Charlie, hou op,'' kwam Renee tussenbeide.

''Ben je met hem naar bed geweest, Bella?'' vroeg hij nu nog harder.

''Mijn hemel, pap, nee! Ik ben niet met Edward naar bed gegaan.''

Hij leek zich een heel klein beetje te ontspannen, maar de ader in zijn nek klopte nog steeds. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht en leek even tot 10 te tellen. Toen hij ze opendeed leken ze iets kalmer maar nog steeds razend. ''Ik wil niet dat je hem nog ziet.''

''Wat? Nee, pap. Pap, dit kun je me echt niet aandoen.''

''Doe niet zo raar, Charlie,'' sprong Renee er weer tussen. ''Bella mag zien wie ze wil.''

''Renee, ik heb je alles laten bepalen. Je hebt ons huwelijk bepaald, je hebt bepaald wie, wat of wanneer we Bella kregen. Je hebt ervoor gezorgd dat we hier gingen wonen, maar hier ga ik niet onderuit. Ze gaat hem niet meer zien!''

''Je bent gek, Charlie. Knettergek'' schreeuwde ze.

''HOU OP!'' gilde ik.

Charlie keerde zich om naar mij, nog steeds met die razende blik. ''Als ik ook maar één keer merk dat je hem ziet Bella, dan zwaait er wat, meisje.''

''Pap, alsjeblieft. Dit kun je me niet aandoen. Edward maakt me gelukkig. Hij heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ik me hier gelukkig voel. Alsjeblieft, doe me dit niet aan.'' Tranen liepen over mijn wangen.

''Zie je niet dat hij misbruik van je maakt? Ik ken zijn verleden, Bella. Ik weet dat hij meisjes het bed in dwingt en dan achterlaat alsof ze stuk vuil zijn. Dit laat ik niet met jou gebeuren, hoor je me?''

''Zo is het helemaal niet. Hij is zo helemaal niet meer,'' verdedigde ik hem. Maar ik kon de twijfel niet uit mijn stem laten.

Charlie leek het te begrijpen. ''Heeft hij gevraagd of je met hem naar bed wilde gaan?''

Ik zei niets. Technisch gezien had hij het wel. Hij hád geprobeerd om verder te gaan.

''IK WIST HET!'' brulde hij. Mijn stilte was voor hem antwoord genoeg. ''IK WIST HET RENEE. Die knul gebruikt haar. Dit laat ik niet met mijn kleine meisje gebeuren!''

''Zo is het helemaal niet gebeurd,'' probeerde ik weer. Toen Edward zag dat ik het niet aankon dwong hij me niet verder. Hij heeft gezegd dat hij eeuwig op me zou wachten. Dat ik het kon bepalen wanneer en waar. En ik geloofde hem. Net zoals ik hem geloofde als hij zei dat hij van me hield. Edward zou nooit iets doen om me pijn te doen.

Dat probeerde ik hem te zeggen, maar Charlie luisterde niet toen ik het uit wilde leggen. Hij was weer aan het ruziën met Renee.

''Laat haar even uitpraten. Ze heeft duidelijk wat te zeggen.''

''Waarom verdedig je die jongen? Hij gebruikt haar, Renee. Onze kleine meid.''

''Volgens mij ligt het helemaal anders.''

''Oja, en hoe weet je dat dan?''

''Ik heb gezien hoe hij naar haar kijkt. Het is meer dan seks. Ik zág de liefde in zijn ogen.''

''Renee, ik ben politieagent. Ik weet hoe mensen kunnen liegen met hun ogen. Mij kun je niet voor de gek houden.''

''Waarom laten we Bella niet bepalen wat goed voor haar is. Ze is oud en wijs genoeg om over zichzelf te beslissen.'' Ze draaide om, om mij ook weer in het gesprek te laten. Ik was al bezig om mijn jas weer aan te trekken. ''Waar ga je heen?'' vroeg ze verbaasd.

''Oh nee Dame. Je gaat niet vluchten!'' schreeuwde Charlie.

''Ik wil jullie zo niet zien. Ik ga weg.'' Ik liep richting de gang en opende de voordeur. Tranen liepen nog over mijn gezicht.

Charlie kwam me achterna gestormd. ''WAAR DENK JE DAT JE HEEN GAAT?''

''IK GA NAAR EDWARD!'' gilde ik voordat ik mijn auto instapte.

''OH NEE. WAAG HET NIET OM DAAR NAAR TOE TE GAAN OF-.'' Voordat hij zijn zin had afgemaakt had ik de deur van mijn auto al dichtgeknald. Ik startte de auto zo snel dat hij toeliet en reed over de bekende weg naar Edward.

Met tranen in mijn ogen kwam ik aan bij zijn huis. Regen kwam met bakken naar beneden alsof er emmers werden leeggegooid.

Het was erg laat in de avond, maar de lichten waren nog aan. Ik had de kracht niet om te rennen dus ik sjokte in de regen langzaam naar de voordeur. Ik had nog maar net aangebeld voordat Esme de deur opendeed.

''Bella?'' vroeg ze geschokt. ''Wat is er lieverd?'' Ze trok me mee naar binnen waar het droog was. Ik huilde nog harder toen ik Edward in de huiskamer zag. Hij was sinds een hele lange tijd op zijn piano aan het spelen.

Toen hij mij hoorde kwam zijn hoofd met een ruk omhoog. Hij stopte met spelen. ''Bella? Fuck. Bella, wat is er gebeurd?'' hij kwam met grote passen naar me toe gelopen en trok me gelijk in zijn armen.

Ik duwde mijn hoofd tegen zijn borst en bevlekte zijn shirt met mijn tranen. Ik druppelde de hele huiskamer onder met mijn natte kleren. Maar ik kon hem niet loslaten. Ik trilde, maar het was niet van de kou.

''Sshh stil maar, baby. Het is al goed. Stil maar,'' suste hij.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Nee, dit kon niet goed komen. Als Charlie echt wilde dat ik hem nooit meer zag, dan kon ik er niks tegen doen. Dan kon Edward er niks tegen doen.

Ik rilde weer, nu wel van de kou.

Edward trok me mee naar. ''Kom, laten we je eerst wat warme kleren aan trekken.''

Ik had het zo ontzettend koud, en ik wist dat alleen droge kleren me niet warm konden krijgen. Ik probeerde tussen mijn snikken door te praten. ''Z-zou ik eerst ku-nnen do-douchen?''

Hij knikte. Hij nam me in zijn armen en droeg me naar de badkamer. Hij wilde me neerzetten bij de douche maar mijn benen begaven het. Ik zou als een hoopje op de grond zijn gevallen als Edward me niet weer op had gevangen. ''Weet je zeker dat je wilt gaan douchen?'' vroeg hij, bezorgd.

Ik knikte. Hij keek me even aarzelend aan voordat hij me voorzichtig op een stoel in de badkamer zette. Hij draaide de kraan van de douche open. Hij pakte wat droge handdoeken en legde ze voor me klaar.

Hij keek me even aan, zijn groene ogen bezorgt. Toen pakte hij een andere stoel en zette hem onder de douche. Toen keek hij me weer aan. ''Zal ik Rosalie even halen? Ze kan je wel helpen met douchen.''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik wilde alleen met Edward zijn. Ik probeerde mijn T-shirt uit te trekken. Op dit moment boeide het me niet dat Edward er bij was, maar ik had de kracht niet om mijn armen op te tillen. Ik was zo uitgeput. ''Edward... zou je me willen helpen?''

Hij aarzelde eerst. Hij leek mijn reactie te peilen. Hij zag waarschijnlijk hoe uitgeput ik was want hij kwam naar me toegelopen. Hij sloeg zijn arm om mijn middel en trok me omhoog, met zijn andere hand trok hij teder mijn shirt over mijn hoofd. Ook voorzichtig maakte hij de knoopjes en mijn gulp open, maar zijn ogen verlieten nooit die van mij. Hij tilde me met een arm op en stapte met zijn voet op mijn broek, zodat hij uitviel. Met mijn BH en ondergoed nog aan droeg hij me naar de douche.

Het water was heerlijk warm. Het golfde langs mijn lichaam heen.

Edward zette me op de stoel onder de kraan. Hij wilde ervoor zorgen dat ik van alle kanten verwarmd werd dus hij zette een van de kleine kraantjes aan zodat mijn benen ook werden besproeid. Ik wist nog de allereerste keer dat ik hier moest douchen en ik wist nog steeds niet hoe het werkte. Ik had alleen vandaag geen energie om te kijken hoe het werkte.

Edward stond nog met al zijn kleren aan en ze waren nu ondertussen zeiknat geworden. Toen hij zeker wist dat ik van alle kanten werd besproeid maakte hij aanstalten om weg te lopen. Ik pakte hem bij zijn hand en trok hem terug, ''Blijf bij me... alsjeblieft.''

Hij keek me weer aan. Ik weet dat dit moeilijk voor hem is, maar ik heb hem zo nodig. Ik wilde niet denken aan de woorden van Charlie. Ik wilde niet dat hij me verliet. Niet deze laatste paar uurtjes dat ik bij hem kon zijn.

**EPOV.**

Ze had mijn hand nog steeds vast, en op dit moment wist ik dat ik haar niet kon verlaten. Ze ziet er zo breekbaar uit. Haar ogen rood omringt.

Ik pakte haar andere hand en trok haar omhoog waar ik haar zorgvuldig tegen mijn lichaam aan drukte. Ze lag slap in mijn handen. Ze ziet er zo uitgeput uit. Wat kon er gebeurt zijn?

Maar toen ik terug naar de avond keek wist ik het. Ze wisten het. Ze wisten het van mij en Bella. Maar waarom was ze dan zo verdrietig, dit zou juist goed moeten zijn. Tenzij... ''Ze weten het hé? Van ons?''

Ze knikte tegen mijn schouder.

''Ze... ze hebben je toch niet verboden om...om'' ik kwam niet verder. Alsjeblieft, laat ik het fout hebben. Alsjeblieft.

Maar toen ze nog harder begon te huilen leek het alsof ik een stomp in mijn maag kreeg. Nee, dit kon niet waar zijn. Ze kunnen me niet bij Bella vandaan halen. Hoe hard ze ook probeerde ik zou haar altijd vinden, overal ter wereld.

''Dit gaat ze niet lukken, Bella. Fuck. Je blijft bij mij,'' verzekerde ik haar.

Ze snikte. ''Oh, Edward. Je had mijn vader moeten zien. Hij was zo kwaad. Ik heb hem nog nooit zo gezien. Hij schreeuwde tegen mijn moeder omdat ze het voor ons opnam. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen dus ik ben weggegaan. I-ik wilde gewoon nog een laatste keer bij je zijn.''

Ik verstijfde maar tegelijkertijd werd ik kwaad. ''Dit is niet ons laatste keer, Bella.'' Ik drukte haar dichter tegen me aan. Een wereld zonder Bella zou ik niet kunnen overleven. Ik zou kapotgaan, dat wist ik zeker. ''Je blijf bij mij, wat er ook gebeurt. Ik laat Charlie ons niet kapot maken. Dat laat ik niet gebeuren.''

''Maar hoe dan? Je weet dat mijn vader overal achter komt.''

''Ik verzin wel iets. Het komt goed. We blijven bij elkaar. Ik laat je niet gaan,'' verzekerde ik haar weer.

Ze knikte, maar ze leek niet overtuigd. Ik pakte haar hoofd tussen mijn handen en kuste haar. Het was ruw maar toch vol liefde. Ik sloot mijn ogen en liet het water ons verwarmen. Met mijn handen streelde ik haar natte haren, masseerde ik haar hoofdhuid. Ik smaakte het zout van haar tranen, maar ik stopte niet. Ze móést geloven dat dit niet het einde was. Dat kon niet.

Maar toch door deze drama heen besefte ik dat Bella nog nooit zo naakt voor me had gestaan dan nu. Ze had nog een BH en ondergoed aan, maar ik had haar nog nooit zo onbedekt gezien. Hoewel ik uit alle macht probeerde mijn ogen op haar gezicht te houden, kon de jongen die vol zit met hormonen in mij het niet laten om mijn ogen over haar lichaam te laten glijden. En ik haatte mezelf voor dat.

Ik ademde scherp in. Ze was zo mooi. Haar prachtige, zijdezachte huid. Haar ronde borsten, platte buik en lange benen. Ze was adembenemend.

Ze leek mijn scherpe inademing verkeerd te interpreteren, want ze draaide zich van me weg, zodat ze met haar rug naar me toe stond. Ik wist dat ze bloosde.

''Bella, draai je om, alsjeblieft.''

Ze draaide zich niet om, maar bleef met hangende schouders staan.

''Bella, alsjeblieft.''

Ze draaide zich langzaam om. En inderdaad, het bloed was met volle vaart naar haar wangen gestegen.

Ik pakte haar hoofd weer tussen mijn handen en keek haar diep in haar ogen aan. Ik wilde niet dat ze van me wegkeek. ''Je bent prachtig. Beeldschoon. Verberg je nooit meer alsof je je schaamt. Je hebt een prachtig lichaam, vergeet dat nooit.''

Ze haalde diep adem en ging toen op haar tenen staan om haar lippen weer tegen die van mij te drukken. Ik wilde er niet te diep op in gaan. Ik wilde het hier niet doen. Niet nu.

Ik liet Bella toe dat ze mijn shirt over mijn hoofd trok. Ze liet haar handen over mijn borst glijden. Haar kus werd steeds dwingender terwijl ik probeerde me in te houden. Ze bleef mijn borst strelen en ik hield haar weer niet tegen, terwijl ik dat wel zou moeten. Die maanden van inhouden eiste zijn tol. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Ik wilde het niet doen, niet hier en nu, maar haar aanraking was magisch, en het overspoelde heel mijn wilskracht.

Haar aanraking ging rechtstreeks naar beneden, naar die ene plek die op zoek was naar wat aandacht.

Ze pakte mijn handen en legde ze op haar heupen. Zíj begeleidde míj. What the fuck?

Ik stond daar waarschijnlijk als een idioot met mijn handen om haar gezicht terwijl zij mijn lichaam aan het strelen was. Waarschijnlijk hadden al die maanden me niks goeds gedaan. Ze wilde dat ik haar aanraakte, maar ik kon ze niet bewegen. Ze lagen daar stil op haar heupen.

Ik stond versteld van haar moed. Altijd als dit onderwerp ter sprake kwam klapte ze dicht, bloosde en veranderde van onderwerp. Ik had altijd gezegd dat ik zou wachten totdat zij de leiding zou nemen, zodat ik zeker wou weten dat ze er klaar voor was en ik haar niet tot iets dwong waar ze nog helemaal niet klaar voor was. Maar hoe vaak ik het ook gezegd had- ik stond versteld van haar moed.

Toen haar handen langzaam naar de onderkant van mijn buik gingen verstijfde ik. Ze wist nog net de knoop van mijn jeans open te doen voordat ik weer wist hoe ik mijn handen moest bewegen. Ik klemde haar handen tussen mijn handen. Ze keek vragend naar me op.

''Bella, alsjeblieft. Niet doen.''

Ze fronste. ''Waarom niet?''

''Ik weet waarom je dit doet, en ik wil het niet. Niet om die reden.''

Ze trok haar handen los en vouwde die over elkaar voor haar lichaam. Ik zag hoe door die beweging haar ronde borsten dichter tegen elkaar werden geduwd. Ik moest moeite doen om me op haar gezicht te concentreren. Het was moeilijker dan ik dacht. ''Oja? En waarom dan wel,''vroeg ze koppig.

Ik trok haar armen los van elkaar en nam toen haar handen weer zachtjes in die van mij. Ik bracht haar handen naar mijn lippen en kuste haar knokkels. ''Dit wordt verdomme niet onze laatste avond, Bella. Ik weet dat jij gelooft dat het wel zo is. Ik ga dit niet doen als afscheid. Ik ga dit niet doen alsof het onze laatste avond is.''

Ze keek naar beneden, naar ons ineengestrengelde handen. ''Ik ben zo bang, Edward. Ik weet niet wat ik zonder jou zou moeten. Als dit echt onze laatste avond is dan wil ik die met jou spenderen, op elke manier mogelijk,'' fluisterde ze.

''Bella, kijk me aan.'' Ik wachtte totdat ze weer naar me keek. ''Dit wordt niet onze laatste avond samen. Er komen nog dagen, maanden, jaren dat we bij elkaar zijn. Beloof je me dat je hier niet aan gaat twijfelen?''

Ze zei niets.

''Fuck, Isabella,'' zei ik dwingender. Ik begon weer boos te worden. Dit kon alleen werken als ze sterk in haar schoenen stond. ''Ik zal voor je vechten. En het gaat alleen lukken als jij ook bereid bent om te vechten. Of wil je het zo opgeven? Ben ik het niet waard om te vechten? Want als dat zo is, dan moeten we er gelijk mee stoppen. Dan heeft dit- waar we nu mee bezig zijn- geen nut.''

''Nee! Ik wil helemaal niet dat je gaat. En natuurlijk wil ik voor je vechten. Jij bent het enige wat waard is om voor te vechten.''

''Goed, want ik wil ook helemaal niet gaan. Dus beloof me dat je niet gaat twijfelen.''

Ze haalde diep adem en knikte toen. Ze gaf me een troostende glimlach. ''Ik beloof het.''

''Ik hou van je mijn Bella. Voor altijd.''

Ze snikte weer. ''Ik ook van jou Edward Anthony Cullen.''

Ik kuste haar nog een keer op haar zachte lippen. Ik pakte de shampoo van Rosalie. ''Laat me je wassen.''

Ze keek twijfelend naar me op maar ze ging rustig op de stoel zitten. Ik kuste haar op haar hoofd en verdeelde toen de shampoo over mijn handen.

**BPOV.**

Hij waste zo teder mijn haren. Hij masseerde mijn hoofdhuid en spoelde de shampoo uit. Ik hoorde hem de douche uitstappen en kwam toen weer terug. Hij kamde mijn haren door totdat ze zijdezacht waren. Elke keer als hij een knoop moest doorkammen kuste hij dezelfde plek totdat de pijn wegging. Maar die pijn was niets vergeleken met de pijn in mijn hart.

Was dit dan echt onze laatste avond? Ik had Edward beloofd dat ik niet zou gaan twijfelen, maar ik kon er niets aan doen. De twijfels kwamen toch terug. Maar Charlie kon me niet verbieden om naar school te gaan. Ik zou Edward dan altijd daar zien. Maar dat was niet genoeg. Ik wist zeker dat ik niet meer bij Rosalie mocht langsgaan, en Alice zou ik waarschijnlijk ook niet meer mogen zien. Waarschijnlijk mocht ik mijn vrienden alleen bij mij thuis zien.

Ik wist dat hij zover zou gaan om ons uit elkaar te halen. Hij zou alles doen wat in zijn macht lag. Renee stond achter ons. Misschien dat ik hem kon blijven zien als Charlie aan het werk was.

Maar dat zou ons alleen nog maar meer in de problemen brengen. Met Charlie als het hoofd van de politie zou het onmogelijk zijn om iets van hem te verbergen. Ze hadden tegenwoordig erg veel apparatuur waar hij me mee in de gaten kon houden.

Maar waarom deed hij dit? Ja, hij wist van het verleden van Edward. Ik vroeg me af hoe hij dat wist. Als hij het al die tijd al wist, geen wonder dat hij altijd vroeg waar Edward was als ik bij 'Rosalie' bleef slapen. Maar hij gaf me niet eens de tijd om het uit te leggen. Dat het voor ons niet hetzelfde was.

Ik was zo diep in mijn gedachten verzonken dat ik niet eens in de gaten had dat Edward mijn lichaam aan het wassen was. Het was het moment dat ik weer terug in het nu was toen Edward zijn lippen naar mijn oor liet gaan. ''Twijfel niet, mijn Bella. Twijfel niet.''

Zijn handen waren zo teder met mijn lichaam, alsof ik erg breekbaar was. Misschien was dat ook wel zo, aangezien ik het gevoel had dat ik ieder moment mijn breekpunt kon bereiken. Hij liet zijn handen over mijn lichaam glijden voordat hij er een dikke laag zeep overheen smeerde. Het rook heerlijk. Hij masseerde mijn schouders en kuste mijn schouderbladen.

Pas toen mijn lichaam rood begon te worden van het warme water draaide hij de kraan uit en hielp me mee de douche uit. Hij wikkelde mijn haar en lichaam in warme zachte handdoeken en kuste mijn voorhoofd. Hij droogde mijn lichaam en stopte me daarna in zijn badjas. Ik haalde diep adem en snoof zijn geur op. Hij pakte me op en droeg me naar zijn kamer.

''Ga nu maar lekker slapen. Het komt allemaal wel goed,'' fluisterde hij. Hij stopte me onder de dekens en kuste me weer op mijn voorhoofd.

''Maar Charlie dan? En mijn moeder? Ik wil ze niet ongerust maken ook al mag ik ze op dit moment niet.'' Ik was behoorlijk overstuur weggereden. Ik wilde ze toch wel laten weten dat ik veilig aangekomen was. Ik wilde niet dat Charlie een hartaanval krijgt.

Hij twijfelde even voordat hij antwoordde, ''Ik zal Esme Charlie wel laten bellen. We gaan morgen met je vader praten.''

''Edward, dat zal geen nut hebben. Hij zal niet luisteren. Hij zal juist alleen nog maar bozer worden als hij ons samen zou zien.''

Hij legde zijn vinger op mijn lippen. ''Dan zorgen we ervoor dat hij wel luistert. Ik laat je niet gaan, Bella. Je had belooft dat je voor ons ging vechten, dus we gaan vechten. We gaan niet opgeven.''

''Maar ik moet morgen werken.''

''We gaan eerst met je vader praten. Desnoods melden we je wel ziek.'' Hij leek het helemaal geen slecht idee te vinden, want hij was nog steeds niet over dat hele collega's met Mike gedoe heen. Hij kuste mijn lippen en trok de dekens nog dichter naar mijn gezicht. ''Ik ben zo terug.''

Hij verdween naar beneden terwijl ik probeerde weer warm te worden. Nu Edward weg was rilde ik weer van de kou, ook al zou hij over een paar minuten weer terug zijn. Ik voelde hoe ik trilde en mijn tanden klapperde op elkaar. Ik voelde me zo alleen, in zijn grote bed. Ik lag opgerold tot een balletje, maar ik wilde zijn sterke armen om me heen hebben. Zou ik me zo voortaan altijd voelen?

Mijn oogleden begonnen zwaar te worden en ik zakte steeds dieper weg. Ik hoorde Edward nog binnen komen en naast me komen liggen. Hij had geen shirt aan en ik voelde zijn borsthaar kietelen tegen mijn huid. Hij trok me dicht tegen zich aan, zijn sterke armen omhelsde me. ''Slaap, mijn Bella. Je bent de enige die mijn hart heeft geraakt, en het zal altijd van jou zijn. Slaap fijne dromen, en vergeet al je zorgen. Daar rekenen we morgen mee af. Ik hou van je, zo onwijs veel.''

Ik snoof zijn geur op en sloot –op dit moment- tevreden mijn ogen.

* * *

Ik werd wakker van de warmte. Ik lag op mijn rug en Edwards arm lag onder mijn hoofd. Onze benen waren in elkaar verstrengeld. Ik had de hele nacht slechte dromen gehad en doordat ik heb liggen draaien en tossen zag ik dat Edward badjas aan de voorkant open was geraakt. Ik keek naar beneden en wilde het weer dichtdoen totdat ik merkte dat mijn borst in zijn handpalm lag.

Mijn ogen werden even groot voordat ik naar hem keek. Hij liep nog, en snurkte zachtjes. Zijn adem kietelde tegen mijn nek.

Ik deed geen pogingen om zijn hand te verplaatsen, maar ik moest me toch een klein beetje bewegen. Ik rekte heel voorzichtig mijn benen uit. Ik hield mijn adem in toen hij begon te bewegen. Zijn gezicht drukte in mijn haren, zijn arm die onder mijn hoofd lag ging naar mijn nek, en zijn andere hand masseerde mijn borst.

Het deed rare dingen met mijn lichaam.

''Bella,'' fluisterde hij.

Ik schrok, want ik dacht dat ik hem had wakker gemaakt, maar toen ik naar hem keek lag hij rustig te slapen met een glimlach op zijn lippen.

Zijn vingers gleden over mijn tepels terwijl hij kreunde. ''Hmmm, zo zacht.''

Ondanks dat er niemand was, bloosde ik. Ik probeerde ook mijn lach in te houden maar een giechel ontsnapte mijn mond. Zijn ogen schoten open. Hij knipperde verbaasd met zijn ogen.

''Je bent grappig als je praat in je slaap,'' vertelde ik hem zachtjes.

Hij keek verbaasd rond. ''Praat in mijn slaap?'' Zijn wenkbrauwen trokken zich samen.

Ik keek naar zijn hand.

Zijn ogen werden groot, ''Oh fuck. Het spijt me, Bella.''

Ik pakte zijn arm voordat hij het kon verplaatsen. ''Ik vind het niet erg.''

Zijn ogen werden nog groter voordat hij duivels glimlachte. Hij pakte me bij mijn heupen en trok me op zich. Hij pakte mijn gezicht tussen zijn handen. ''Je bent mooi.'' Zijn lippen kwamen die van mij tegemoet en hij kuste me vol passie. Het was alsof mijn hele lichaam in brand stond.

Zijn handen streelde mijn lichaam, maar hij raakte mijn borsten niet nog eens aan. Zijn handen gingen naar mijn heupen en de zijkant van mijn billen. Daar bleef hij nog even wachten voordat hij naar mijn benen ging. Hij ging weer precies dezelfde weg naar boven, de zijkant van mijn billen, mijn heupen, de zijkant van mijn borsten, totdat zijn handen weer om mijn gezicht lagen. Hij duwde mijn hoofd een klein beetje naar achteren en keek me met glanzende ogen aan.

Ik lachte terwijl ik probeerde mijn adem op orde te houden.

Zijn handen gingen weer terug naar mijn schouders, maar deze keer deed hij de badjas dicht. ''Ik denk dat we deze maar dicht moeten laten- voor vandaag,'' voegde hij er grinnikend aan toe. ''We hebben wat belangrijke dingen te doen vandaag.''

Mijn glimlach viel terwijl al mijn zorgen van gisteren weer in volle kracht terug kwamen. Ik was ze helemaal vergeten, en eerlijk gezegd wílde ik er helemaal niet aan denken. Ik wilde bij Edward blijven, en ik wilde dat hij me weer kuste zoals hij net had gedaan. Het leek alsof ik nooit meer genoeg kon krijgen van zijn kussen.

Hij zag mijn gezichtsuitdrukking. ''Het komt allemaal wel goed.''

''Kunnen we niet gewoon hier blijven? Ik wil mijn vader helemaal niet zien.''

''Hoezeer het idee me aanstaat, zal ik je toch ooit eens naar huis moeten brengen. Je kunt je niet voor altijd verschuilen, lieverd.''

Ik knikte. Hij had vast wel gelijk. Niet naar huis gaan zou het vast alleen maar erger maken.

Hij schoof onder me vandaag en stapte het bed uit. ''Ik zal je laten omkleden. Je kleren liggen nog in de badkamer. Ze zullen nu wel droog moeten zijn.''

Hij deed de deur achter zich dicht en liet me daar alleen in bed liggen.

En weer kwam dat gevoel van gisteren terug. Dat gevoel van eenzaamheid. Ik trok me met moeite uit bed en liep naar de badkamer die aan zijn kamer grensde.

Mijn kleren waren al opgedroogd. Iemand had ze op de verwarming gelegd. Ik had geen schoon ondergoed dus ik liet terug naar zijn kamer en pakte een van zijn boxers en trok het aan. Ze waren veel te groot.

Ik had pas in de gaten dat ik aan het huilen was toen ik voor de spiegel stond en de tranen op mijn wangen zag. Mijn gezicht was lijkbleek, en mijn ogen en neus waren rood en opgezwollen.

Ik zakte op de grond en sloeg mijn armen om mijn knieën. Ik wist niet hoelang ik hier al zat, maar het volgende dat ik hoorde was iemand die mijn naam riep. Ik herkende de stem, het was moeilijk om die stem niet te herkennen. Ik probeerde mijn neus en ogen af te vegen, want ik wilde niet dat hij me zou zien, maar het was al te laat. Hij kwam de badkamer in en zag me in een hoekje op de grond zitten.

''Oh, Bella.'' Hij kwam haastig naar me toe gelopen, zakte naast me op de grond en sloeg zijn armen om me heen. Hij trok me dicht tegen zich aan. ''Wat is er aan de hand?''

Ik probeerde tussen mijn snikken door te praten. ''Wat als hij het straks echt verbied. Wat als hij me straks écht verbied om met jou om te gaan. Oh god, wat als hij terug naar Phoenix wil verhuizen?''

Ik kreeg een nieuwe paniekaanval. Zou hij echt zover gaan om mij van Edward vandaan te houden. Maar ik wist het antwoord al. Ja. Ja, zover zou hij gaan.

''Shh, stil nou, Bella. Er gaat hier helemaal niemand naar Phoenix. En jij al helemaal niet.''

''Hoe kun je hier nou zo zeker van zijn? Mijn vader is politieagent, Edward. Als hij terug naar Phoenix wil dan kunnen we hem niet tegenhouden.''

''Nee, ik kan hem niet tegenhouden. Maar ik kan wel met je meegaan. Ik blijf hier niet alleen achter.''

''Maar je bent hier al je hele leven. Je vrienden zijn hier. Carlisle, Esme, Rósalie zijn hier. Je kunt ze niet achterlaten. Dit is je leven.''

''Hé, hoe vaak heb ik het je al moeten zeggen? Jíj bent nu mijn leven, Bella. Iedereen die je net opnoemde zouden allemaal wel zonder mij kunnen. Maar ik kan niet zonder jou.''

''Ik ook niet zonder jou,'' fluisterde ik. Edward opende zijn mond om nog iets te zeggen maar op dat moment trilde mijn telefoon. Ik fronste maar pakte het uit mijn broekzak. 'Thuis' stond op het schermpje.

''Het is thuis,'' fluisterde ik.

Hij knikte bemoedigend.

Langzaam drukte ik op het groene knopje en hield het tegen mijn oor. ''Hallo?''

Ik was bang dat ik Charlie zou horen die zou beginnen te schreeuwen, maar tot mijn opluchting was het mijn moeder. ''Hey, lieverd. Ik ben blij om te horen dat het goed met je gaat.'' Ze wachtte even. ''Dat je veilig bij Edward aan bent gekomen, bedoel ik,'' verbeterde ze zichzelf.

''Hoe is het met Charlie?''

''We – eh… Lieverd, we willen graag even met jou en Edward praten.''

''Oké,'' zei ik voorzichtig.

''Zie ik je dan straks? Je mag ook wat later komen. Kom maar als jullie kunnen, we zijn de hele dag thuis.''

''Oké,'' zei ik weer. ''We zijn er denk ik over een half uurtje.''

''We zien jullie wel verschijnen. Dag lieverd,''

''Doei.'' Zuchtend hing ik de telefoon op. Edward keek me grondig aan. ''Ze willen met ons praten.''

''Dat is een goed teken,'' knikte hij. ''Ze zijn bereid om erover te praten.''

Hij zag er tenminste nog de goede kant van. Ik was er juist alleen nog maar meer zenuwachtiger op geworden. Ik haalde diep adem en liet Edward me overeind trekken.

''Ben je er klaar voor?'' vroeg hij.

''Nee, dus laten we het maar achter de rug hebben. Het zal toch niets uitmaken wat mijn vader zegt.''

Hij grinnikte terwijl hij een kus op mijn haar gaf. ''Dat is mijn meisje.''

* * *

_En? Was het het wachten waard. Het zal wel wat tegenvallen omdat het zo lang heeft geduurd._

_Maar vergeet niet om een reactie te plaatsen, en om vragen op te sturen!_

_liefs,_

_anoek013_


	31. Meidenpraat

******_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM._**

**_A/N; _**_En alweer wil ik mijn trouwe lezers bedanken voor al hun liefde en steun; Erika, Florreke, lovetwilight2424, h0oii, twilightfreak94, bella-ja-ik-bella, 000-TwIlIgHt-000, FORGETTHEMASTERROOM, VanTwilight, twilightfeverxx, Lisette3263, channyrock, nanaa, sophie-PGO, Audrey, XxXBella, Dannigriffon, kelly._

_Ik merk dat veel van jullie het erg leuk vinden dat ik de Rated heb veranderd naar M, en daar ben ik blij mee. Want ik dacht heel even dat ik misschien wel de verkeerde keuze had gemaakt._

_Het interview is bijna af, en dus zal in de loop van deze week, misschien volgende week, geplaatst worden in een nieuw ''verhaal.'' Dus je kunt hem ergens deze week vinden bij mijn stories. _

**_Hoofdstuk 32 Meidenpraat; _**

**POV's; **_Edward, Bella, Alice._

* * *

**BPOV.**

Het kwam er soort op neer dat mijn vader probeerde onze relatie te accepteren. Dat hij had beloofd om er aan te werken, betekende niet dat hij er geen moeite mee had.

Ik weet niet hoe nerveus ik was toen ik met Edward terug naar huis liep. Ik was heel dicht in de buurt van hyperventileren, terwijl Edward me probeerde te kalmeren. Ja, hém ging het gemakkelijk af.

Mijn moeder vertelde ons –nadat ik was weggegaan- dat ze hadden gepraat. Hoewel ik dacht dat het meer geschreeuw was. Ze herinnerde hem eraan hoe het voor hun was, want hun waren tenslotte ook vroeg verliefd geworden, en ze hebben nooit verder gekeken dan elkaar. Charlie leek het nog niet helemaal te accepteren.

Het moment dat Edward en ik door de voordeur liepen wilde Charlie Edward spreken. Ik wilde hem niet laten gaan voordat ik had gecontroleerd of hij zijn pistool niet bij had. Het leek uren te duren terwijl ik steeds zenuwachtiger werd en door de hele kamer aan het rondlopen was, zo graag wilde ik naar de kamer daarnaast waar ze zaten.

Renee probeerde me gerust te stellen, dat het gesprek van hun gisteren echt goed geholpen had. Maar het deed echter niks aan mijn kalmeringsproces tot Edward en mijn vader weer heel terug de kamer binnen kwamen lopen. Edward had mijn favoriete scheve glimlach op zijn gezicht waardoor ik bijna door mijn knieën zakte en ik even vergat waarvoor we hier eigenlijk waren. Heel even.

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen toen ik Charlie binnen zag lopen. Hij leek niet boos, eerder misschien een beetje opgelucht, maar ik was niet overtuigd. Toen ik er zeker van was dat niemand iets ging uitleggen vroeg ik: ''En?''

Edward haalde zijn schouders op. ''We zijn goed, voor nu.''

Hij keek me aan, met een we-hebben-het-er-later-wel-over blik. Maar ik liet het er niet bij zitten. ''We gaan dus niet terug naar Phoenix? Je gaat geen detectives op ons afsturen om te controleren of ik Edward echt niet meer zie?'' vroeg ik aan Charlie.

Hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. ''Waarom zou ik dat doen?''

Zijn nonchalante houding zorgde dat ik weer boos werd. Ik was gisteren zo bang geweest, zó paniekerig dat ik Edward nooit meer mocht zien, en nu keek hij me aan alsof hij nooit van plan was geweest om ons uit elkaar te halen. Alsof mijn hele paniekaanval van gisteren voor niks was geweest en ik mezelf belachelijk had gemaakt. Hij wilde niet dat ik seks had met Edward, maar door onze geruzie van gisteren had hij ervoor gezorgd dat ik het bijna wel had gedaan. ''Je was helemaal niet van plan ons uit elkaar te halen? Verdomme, papa.''

''Let op je taalgebruik, Isabella,'' zei mijn vader streng.

''Waarom? Waarom maak je je er geen zorgen om?'' Ik gooide mijn handen in de lucht. Het sloeg helemaal nergens op, maar ik was geërgerd en geïrriteerd.

Edward pakte mijn hand. ''Wat is er met je, Bella? Het is toch goed. We kunnen bij elkaar blijven.''

Ik trok mijn hand los. ''Al die tijd dat ik me gisteren zorgen heb gemaakt over dat ik Edward niet meer mocht zien. De hele tijd kon ik niet normaal ademen, want het leek alsof mijn hart in mijn keel klopte. Mijn hele lichaam deed zeer.'' Ik moest ondertussen niesen. ''En nu ben ik nog verkouden ook omdat ik gister in die stormende regen naar buiten moest!''

Edward streelde mijn wang. ''Hé, Bella. Doe eens rustig aan,'' zei hij liefdevol.

Ik sloeg zijn hand weg. Ik wilde helemaal niet rustig worden! Nu werd ik ook nog boos op hem omdat hij me wilde kalmeren, terwijl ik kwaad was! ''Ik doe helemaal niet rustig aan. Gaan jullie je nou samenspannen tegen míj? Hmpf, geweldig.''

''Bella, er spant helemaal niemand samen tegen jou,'' zei Charlie. ''Edward en ik hebben een goed gesprek gehad, dat is alles. Ik dacht dat je blij zou zijn?''

''Je had dat drama van gisteren ook wel achterwege kunnen laten! Ik had bijna een hartaanval.''

Charlie rolde met zijn ogen.

''Ik zal je maar eens naar je werk brengen,'' mompelde Edward. Ik zag dat hij zich aan me begon te ergeren. En ik wist dat als hij zijn controle verloor hij dat niet voor Charlie's neus wilde doen. ''Bedankt, chief Swan. Ik beloof u dat ze veilig is bij mij.''

Nu was ik degene die mijn ogen ten hemel sloeg.

Charlie schudde Edwards hand. Edward leidde me naar buiten. Hij deed de passagierskant open en ik ging binnen zitten mokken. Nu waren ze opeens beste vrienden. Ik snoof.

Edward bewoog zich soepel en ging achter het stuur zitten. We reden een paar minuten in stilte. Ik zag hem een paar keer naar mij kijken vanuit zijn ooghoek maar ik zat koppig met mijn armen over elkaar voor me uit te mopperen. Wilde Charlie me dood hebben?

Toen we bijna bij mijn werk aankwamen hield hij de stilte niet meer. ''Serieus, Bella, ik weet niet wat je fucking probleem is, maar hou ermee op. Het is volkomen belachelijk.''

Ik snoof. ''Mij bijna een hartaanval bezorgen, dát is volkomen belachelijk. Ik snap niet eens waarom je hem verdedigd? Zijn jullie nou ineens friends for life geworden?''

Hij had een geamuseerde blik op zijn gezicht, maar ik zag dat de irritatie het langzamerhand aan het winnen was, toen ik door ratelde.

''… Ga de volgende keer dan maar met hem in het weekend vissen. Leuke vader en schoonzoon tijd. Misschien moet je hem de volgende keer ook maar gaan stalken als hij aan het werk is. Jullie zijn nu ten slotte toch zulke goede vrienden. Misschien kun je hem een keer in je auto laten rijden, sinds je mij nog stééds niet aan je spullen laat zitten.''

Ik zag dat zijn handen het stuur stevig omknelde, terwijl hij probeerde zijn woede te onderdrukken. Ik maakte me er echter geen zorgen om.

''Charlie zal vast wel beter weten dan ik hoe je in een auto moet rijden. Hey, ik heb een idee. Waarom koop je niet gewoon een auto voor hem? Of laat hem de volgende keer op mijn plek zitten. Ik ga wel ergens boven op het dak zitten, als je me nog ergens bij wilt hebben, nu je je beste vriend hebt zul je mij vast wel niet nodig hebben. Als we dan in een ongeluk zouden belanden zou je je vast nog meer zorgen maken om Charlie dan om mij. Je zou je vast en zeker nog meer druk om maken of je auto niet beschadigd is.''

Edward draaide het stuur zo stevig en onverwachts naar rechts de berm in zodat ik naar rechts vloog, toen trapte hij zo hard op de rem dat ik tegen de gordel aan knalde en toen weer terug in mijn stoel vloog.

''Wat is je fucking probleem, Isabella?'' Ik zag dat zijn handen trilden. Ik wist dat hij kwaad was omdat het er eigenlijk op neer kwam dat ik had gezegd dat zijn auto meer voor hem betekende dan ik. En hij hield er nooit van als iemand zijn stem verhefte tegen hem. Híj was altijd de enige die hard mocht praten.

''Jíj en Charlie zijn mijn probleem.''

''Ik weet niet wat je nou wil dat ik zeg. Dit was toch wat we wilde. Charlie accepteert ons, wat wil je verdomme nog meer?''

''Nou, ik wist niet dat jullie ineens na één gesprek al beste vrienden werden. Jullie maken je niet eens druk om over hoe ík me voel.''

Hij balde zijn vuisten. ''Waar heb je het verdomme over, Isabella?''

''Oeh, ga je nu mijn hele naam gebruiken? Je moet vast wel echt kwaad zijn dat ik je beste vriend beledigd heb.'' Mijn stem was bijtend sarcastisch.

''Fuck, Bella. Hou op met dit kinderachtige gedoe. Ik heb niks verkeerds gedaan!''

''Weet je wat? Ik heb hier helemaal geen zin in.'' Ik opende het portier en stapte naar buiten.

Ik had eigenlijk helemaal geen zin om te gaan lopen, want het stormde nog steeds, en dit zou niet erg helpen tegen mijn toch al verkoudheid, maar ik wilde ook niet in de auto blijven zitten. Hij maakte me alleen nog bozer als hij tegen me schreeuwde.

Ik hoorde Edward aan één stuk vloeken en tegen het stuur slaan voordat ik de deur dicht knalde. Het was nog een klein stukje naar mijn werk, maar lopend was het nog een heel eind. Ik sloeg mijn armen om me heen en liep stevig verder. Ik keek niet eens meer om.

Bladeren en regen kletterden in mijn gezicht terwijl ik probeerde wat te kalmeren. Ik had helemaal geen zin om te werken, maar ik wist niet wat ik anders moest doen. Ik zou niet naar Rosalie gaan, wetend dat Edward dan ieder moment kon komen, en ik zou nooit van zijn lang zal ze leven terug naar huis gaan. Alice was te ver lopen.

Ik wilde haar bellen om te vragen of ze me op wilde halen, want ik voelde me steeds zieker worden, en was al zeiknat. Ik gromde toen ik zag dat mijn batterijen leeg waren. Dat kon er ook nog wel bij.

Ik hoorde wat auto's voorbij rijden, maar besteedde er geen aandacht aan, totdat een auto langzaam met me meereed. Het raampje zoemde omlaag. ''Bella, stap alsjeblieft in de auto.''

Ik negeerde Edward en liep gewoon door. Hij reed nog steeds met me mee.

''Dit is volslagen belachelijk, en dat weet je ook. Je bent al verkouden, en ik wil niet dat je ziek word.''

Ik liep door.

''Het spijt me, oké? Ik had niet zo tegen je moeten schreeuwen.''

Ik begon sneller te lopen.

''Stap nou alsjeblieft in de auto, Bella. Alsjeblieft,'' smeekte hij.

Ik draaide naar links, want ik moest oversteken, en keek niet eens of er auto's aankwamen. Ik liep voor Edwards auto en zag dat hij remde. Hij had me waarschijnlijk geraakt, als hij niet goed had gereageerd en plots had geremd. Ik hoorde hem niet de auto uitstappen, maar opeens stond hij voor mij, in de stormende regen. Hij pakte mijn gezicht tussen zijn handen en drukte zijn lippen ruw op die van mij. Mijn handen vlogen naar zijn haar. Ik was eigenlijk van plan om hem weg te duwen, en hem uit te schelden omdat hij me zomaar kuste, terwijl ik ontzettend boos op hem was, en me wilde verleiden met zijn fantastische kus, maar mijn lichaam reageerde anders. In plaats van hem weg te duwen vlochten mijn vingers zich in zijn natte haar en probeerde zijn gezicht nog dichterbij te trekken.

Hij stopte, hield mijn gezicht van een afstandje, en lachte weer mijn favoriete glimlach. Mijn lippen krulde zich automatisch omhoog. Hij drukte daarna zijn lippen weer terug tegen die van mij, met iets minder kracht. Het puntje van zijn tong gleed over mijn onderste lip, en ik gaf hem toegang.

We kuste elkaar een tijdje in de stormende regen, voor zijn auto.

Ik haalde mijn lippen van hem en keek omhoog naar hem. Hij lachte schaapachtig. ''Je weet niet hoe sexy je bent als je boos op me bent.''

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en drukte mijn lippen weer op die van hem.

**EPOV.**

Ik sloeg mijn hand om mijn lul, en streelde het zachtjes. Ik ging onder de kraan van de douche staan en leunde tegen de muur. Ik beeldde me in hoe Bella's lichaam eruit zag, gisteren onder de douche. Hoe haar lichaam perfect in mijn handen paste, alsof ze fucking voor me gemaakt was.

Hoe haar tong in mijn mond gleed terwijl ik haar op de motorkap duwde in de stormende regen.

Ik liet mijn hand steeds sneller op en neer gaan en klemde mijn tanden op elkaar. Ik liet mijn hoofd tegen de muur vallen en sloot mijn ogen toen ik het herkenbare gevoel voelde opkomen.

Ja, het is misschien wel vies dat ik me aan het aftrekken ben op het beeld van mijn vriendin, maar shit, ze zag er zo lekker uit in de regen. Ik had haar afgezet op haar werk, omdat ze zo nodig perse wilde gaan werken, dus ik ben in mijn auto gestapt en gelijk in de douche gesprongen.

Ik voelde mijn benen zwakker worden en het gevoel steeds dieper komen terwijl ik mijn hand steeds sneller liet gaan. Ik had net het beeld in mijn hoofd over hoe haar lichaam tegen mijn erectie aan drukte in de regen voordat ik mijn hoogtepunt bereikte en ik tegen de ramen van de douche spoot.

Ik probeerde mijn adem op orde te krijgen en leunde nog even een tijdje tegen de muur voordat ik mijn lul losliet en de kraan vastpakte om de muren en mijn lichaam schoon te maken. Ik kromp even ineen toen de harde straal mijn gevoelige lul aanraakte. Daarna stapte ik de douche uit, droogde me af, trok alleen een joggingbroek aan en liet me op bed ploffen. Het was pas 3 uur in de middag, en het duurde nog zeker 4 uur voordat Bella weer terug kwam.

Ik pakte uit een kast de DVD Kick-ass, omdat ik hem nog niet had gezien en Emmet er fucking elke minuut over stond te zeuren. Ik had net de eerste 10 minuten gezien voordat ik in slaap viel.

**APOV.**

''En, hoe gaat het met jou en Edward?'' vroeg Angela.

We hadden de laatste details van Edwards verjaardag besproken en na veel onderhandelen Bella's aceccoires uitgekozen. Het was moeilijk, om haar niet in splinternieuw naar het feest te laten gaan. Het was maar goed dat Rosalie's klerenkast goed verzorgd was, en dat we toch nog de perfecte spullen voor haar hebben gevonden.

En zoals ik van te voren al had voorspeld stond het haar geweldig. Ik moest alleen nog kijken hoe ik haar over kon halen om hakken te dragen. No way dat ze op sneakers gaat.

Bella haalde haar schouders op. ''Wel goed. Denk ik.''

''Bij welke fase zijn jullie al aangekomen,'' wilde Rosalie weten.

Laat het maar weer aan haar over om over dat te beginnen. Ik giechelde.

Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen. ''Fase?''

''Ja, je weet wel. Of juist niet. Nouja, de fases van seksgebied, bedoel ik.''

Haar ogen werden groot voordat ze bloosde en naar beneden keek.

Deze keer moest Angela ook lachen. ''Weet je zeker dat je het over het seksleven van je broertje wil hebben?''

''Nee, niet echt. Maar wel die van een vriendin.''

''Ik.. eh… nouja, ik weet niet. Welke fase telt wat?'' vroeg Bella. Ze keek nog steeds naar beneden. Ik zag dat het bloed langzaam naar haar nek aan het stromen was.

''Nou, de eerste fase is natuurlijk de eerste kus, en alle kussen die daarop volgen. De tweede fase is elkaar een pleziertje geven, en de derde is seks.'' Rosalie zei het op zo'n manier alsof het allemaal volkomen voor de hand lag.

Ze beet zenuwachtig op haar lip, terwijl ze zenuwachtig naar ons keek. ''Elkaar een pleziertje geven?''

Ik lachte terwijl ik naast haar ging zitten. Ik voelde letterlijk de hitte van haar afkomen. ''Of je Edward wel eens, nouja, je weet wel. Of je hem wel eens… eh, daar beneden… je snapt wel.'' Ze snapte me volgens mij niet want ze keek me aan met haar wenkbrauwen gefronst. Ik zag dat ze probeerde wijs te worden uit mijn woorden.

''Of je hem wel eens in je mond hebt gehad. Zijn penis,'' verduidelijkte Rosalie. Ze lachte.

''O,'' haar ogen werden groot en het bloed begon nog sneller te lopen. ''Jongens, ik weet niet hoor... ik praat er niet zo graag over.''

''Ah, kom op. We zijn je vriendinnen. Ik weet alles over het seksleven van Alice en Angela, en hun ook over die van mij. Als je wilt kun je me alles vragen over die van mij en Emmet hoor. Daar zijn we vriendinnen voor.''

''Echt? Vertellen jullie elkaar echt álles?'' vroeg ze ongelovig.

''Alles,'' herhaalde Angela.

Bella's mond vormde een O, terwijl ze over dat nadacht. ''Nouja, in dat geval. Ehm, Edward en ik zijn eh... nog bij de eh...de eerste fase.''

Nu waren wij het die ongelovig keken. Ik voelde dat mijn ogen groter werden. ''Echt?'' riepen we alle drie te gelijk.

Ze lachte nerveus. ''Echt.''

''Dus je hebt hem écht nog nooit in je mond gehad?'' vroeg Rosalie geschokt.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. Ze beet op haar lip terwijl ze nadacht. ''Ik eh… weet niet hoe.''

Nu kwam Rosalie er ook bij zitten. ''Oh, maar het is heel makkelijk hoor, liefje. Mannen zijn makkelijk tevreden te stellen. En ik denk vooral Edward, omdat hij er juist al zoveel heeft gehad. Hij pakt nou niet namelijk de slimste meisjes eruit, maarja dat ze niet slim zijn wil niet zeggen dat ze niet kunnen zuigen. Ach, whatever. Edward zal al blij zijn als je het al probeert.''

''Maar dat is het nou juist. Hij heeft er al zoveel gehad, ik denk dat ik niet goed genoeg ben.''

''Bella,'' begon Angela. ''Onthoud dat jij en ik niet de eerste zijn geweest die hij ontmaagd heeft. Hij heeft meer meisjes gehad die geen ervaring hadden.''

Ze beet nog steeds op haar lip.

''Bella, toen ik voor het eerst iets wilde doen met Edward, was ik net zo zenuwachtig als jou. Ik had Rosalie en Alice toen nog niet, en andere goede vriendinnen had ik ook niet. Ik kon niemand om hulp vragen. Edward was toen wel echt een ongelooflijke eikel, en gaf geen shit om andere mensen, maar geloof het of niet, hij is de beste leraar die je ooit kunt hebben.''

De manier hoe Angela over hem sprak, merkte je dat ze duidelijk nog niet helemaal over Edward heen was. Rosalie en ik hebben meegemaakt hoe ze over hem probeerde heen te komen, en het waren geen beste weken. Mede dankzij Ben kan ze met hem in een kamer staan zonder aan hem te zitten of in huilen uit te barsten, maar er was nog een klein deel van Angela die nog zeker van hem hield.

Ook Bella leek het te merken, want ze keek weer naar beneden. Ze friemelde ongelukkig aan haar truitje. Ook Rosalie en ik waren even stil, toen we dachten aan die akelige weken, waarop ze helemaal was gebroken.

''Liefje, wat Angela probeert te zeggen,'' zei Rosalie na een tijdje. ''is dat Edward van je houd, zielsveel, en hij wéét dat je nog geen ervaring heeft. En geloof me, hij is er trots op dat hij jou eerste mag zijn. Ik weet zeker dat hij niet blij was geweest als hij had geweten dat je nog mannen voor hem had gehad.''

Haar ogen lichtte ietsjes op, terwijl haar mondhoeken iets omhoog gingen. Ze probeerde een glimlach te onderdrukken. ''Echt?''

''Maar natuurlijk. Dat betekend dat hij de enige voor jou is, op alle manieren mogelijk. Emmet was ook mijn eerste,'' zei Rosalie. Angela en ik wisten dat dat niet helemaal waar was, maar ze beschouwde Emmet wel als haar eerste. Die andere keer probeerde ze heel hard te vergeten, net zoals Edward dat probeerde te doen.

''Echt?'' herhaalde ze weer.

''Ja, en ik had niemand gewild die mijn maagdelijkheid afnam dan hem. En geloof me, ik ben er een kei in geworden,'' grijnsde ze. Ze lachte hardop, terwijl haar ogen op en neer wiebelde. Dat was zeker een gewoonte die ze van Emmet had overgenomen. Altijd als hij over seks of Rosalie praatte gingen zijn wenkbrauwen boven zijn ogen op en neer. Dat deed hij altijd al van kleins af aan.

Ik giechelde. ''Jasper was ook mijn eerste.''

Ze leek zich wat beter te voelen. ''Dat wist ik helemaal niet.''

''Daarom moet je over zulke dingen praten, Bella. Daar zijn we voor.''

''Oké. Dus eh, hoe doe ik dat,'' vroeg ze, blosend. Ze nam haar onderlip weer tussen haar tanden.

''Aaaaaahw, hoe lief is dit.'' Het was schattig om te zien hoe Bella vroeg hoe ze hem een pleziertje moest geven. Ze keek naar me, en dacht dat ik haar uitlachte, en haar voor schut wilde zetten, maar ik grijnsde naar haar om te laten zien dat ze zich nergens voor hoefde te schamen. Het was alleen erg lief om te zien.

Bella lachte schaapachtig naar me.

''Het is niet zo moeilijk,'' vertelde Rosalie. ''Heb je het al een keer gezien, of aangeraakt?''

Ze schudde haar hoofd terwijl ze weer haar ogen afwende.

En weer keken we haar ongelovig aan. ''Nooit? Niet eens gezíén?''

''Uh-uh,'' mompelde ze.

''De meeste meisjes zullen er alles aan doen om hem weer een keer te mogen aanraken, of zelfs om er nog een keer naar te mogen kijken, jij krijgt de kans en doet het niet. Ben je niet nieuwsgierig?''

''Ja, ik ben wel een klein beetje nieuwsgierig,'' bekende ze verlegen. ''We hebben het er nooit écht over gehad eigenlijk.''

''Wauw,'' mompelde Angela, in haar gedachten verzonken. ''Hij moet wel écht van je houden. Ik kan niet geloven dat hij het in zich had om eerst aan iemand anders te denken dan aan zichzelf. Ik ben benieuwd hoe lang hij het vol gaat houden om het zelf te doen. Zijn rechtarm zal nu wel kapot zijn.''

''Zijn rechterarm?''

Angela lachte. ''Edward kan nog geen twee dagen zonder een orgasme te krijgen. En nu jij het niet voor hem doet zal hij het zelf moeten doen. Het verbaasd me dat hij er nooit over begonnen is, of dat hij het al aan je heeft laten zien. Hij schaamt zich nou niet bepaald voor zijn geslachtsdeel – integendeel hij is er juist trots op.''

Bella bloosde weer. ''Nou, eh, hij heeft zich wel eens omgekleed waar ik bij was, maar ik heb niet gekeken. Maar hoezo schaamt hij zich er niet voor. Doen andere jongens dat wel dan?''

''Nouja, Emmet schaamt zich nooit ergens voor. Maar veel jongens zijn er niet bepaald trots op als ze een kleine hebben,'' zei Rosalie, schouderophalend.

Daar dacht ze even over na. ''Zijn ze.. eh, je weet wel… groot?''

''Sommige. Nu heb ik die van Edward nog nooit gezien, thank god, maar ik heb gehoord dat hij aan de grote kant zit.'' Rosalie grijnsde.

Angela knikte instemmend. ''Zeker aan de grote kant. Ik moet zeggen dat die van Ben nu wel tegenvalt.'' Ze giechelde.

''Ik dacht altijd dat hij overdreef, want hij schepte er nogal graag over op,'' wist ik haar te vertellen. ''Maar dat was voordat alle meisjes erover begonnen te praten. Het is een soort van gesprek van de dag geworden.''

Bella beet op haar lip terwijl je zag dat ze er een beeld van probeerde te maken.

Angela hield haar handpalmen een stuk van elkaar af. Bella's ogen werden groot toen ze naar de grootte keek. ''Zo gróót?''

''Het kan misschien nog wel een stukje groter zijn. Ik weet het niet helemaal precies meer.''

Ik aaide haar arm. ''Laat de grootte je niet bang maken. Het maakt niet uit hoe groot de boot is, maar om het gevoel van de oceaan, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel.''

Rosalie snoof. ''De grootte maakt wel uit. Hoe groter hoe beter, zolang ze maar weten wat ze ermee moeten doen. Ik heb het een keer geprobeerd met Emmet toen hij nog niet opgewonden was, en het was een stuk minder fijn dan wanneer hij wél opgewonden was.''

''Maar, als het echt zo groot is als jullie zeggen. Dat past toch nooit,'' piepte ze.

''Een penis is een heel stuk kleiner dan een baby die je straks moet uitpersen hoor.''

Bella knikte. ''Doet het pijn?''

''Het kan pijn doen. Het is meestal wel- hoe groter hoe pijnlijker. Mijn eerste keer deed pijn,'' vertelde Rosalie. Ik keek met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan. Het verbaasde me dat ze er überhaupt over begon. Ze was even in gedachten verzonken voordat ze verder praatte: ''Veel pijnlijker dan het eigenlijk zou moeten. Maar als de jongen weet wat hij moet doen dan kan hij het veel minder pijnlijker voor je maken.''

''Maar van wat ik gehoord heb heeft hij het niet altijd makkelijk gemaakt. Hij heeft het soms zelfs nog pijnlijker gemaakt voor meisjes dan nodig was,'' vertelde Angela.

''Oja, bij wie dan?'' wilde Bella weten.

''Bij Lauren bijvoorbeeld. Van wat ik gehoord heb ramde hij er zo in en ging gewoon door, zonder haar eerst aan de pijn te laten wennen.''

''Heeft Edward Lauren ontmaagd?'' gilde ze half. Toen sloeg ze haar handen voor haar mond en keek ons met grote ogen aan.

''Zoals ik je al zei, wij zijn niet de enige die hij ontmaagd heeft,'' zei Angela zachtjes.

''Maar maak je geen zorgen. Edward zou zoiets nooit bij jou doen. Hij zal het rustig aan doen, daar ben ik 100% zeker van,'' stelde ik haar gerust.

Angela lachte weer. ''Maar serieus, wees niet verlegen met Edward, want ik kan je garanderen dat hij daar helemaal niet verlegen over is en er alles over kan vertellen.''

''Maarja, je wilde weten hoe je een jongen een pleziertje kan geven.'' Rosalie was weer serieus. ''Het is eigenlijk heel makkelijk. Het enige wat je hoeft te doen, liefje, is je lippen eromheen doen en op en neer bewegen met je hoofd. En je moet zuigen natuurlijk. Niet te snel, niet te langzaam. En verwacht niet dat het hele ding gelijk in je mond past, vooral niet de eerste keer. Als het niet helemaal in je mond past sla dan je hand eromheen en trek je hem af terwijl je ook met je mond bezig bent.''

''Je moet gewoon zover gaan zonder dat je moet kokhalzen,'' voegde ik eraan toe. ''Het is misschien raar als ik het zo uitleg, maar het gaat allemaal natuurlijk. Oh, en geef veel aandacht aan het hoofd. Mannen houden van veel tong.''

''Ja, veel tong. En ook een klein beetje je tanden gebruiken, maar niet te veel. Je sabbelt een beetje, maar als je hem bijt zal hij je waarschijnlijk in je gezicht stompen.''

Bella's ogen werden groot terwijl er een paniekerige uitdrukking over haar gezicht trok.

''Maar je geen zorgen, Edward zal je nooit slaan,'' stelde ik haar gerust, terwijl ik over haar arm wreef.

''Ja, Edward waarschijnlijk niet, maar andere jongens wel. Dus lang verhaal kort gevat: zuigen, sabbelen, hoofd op en neer, tong, aandacht aan het hoofd, langzaam met je tanden langs de rand schrapen,'' zei Rosalie simpel. Ze leek erg trots op zichzelf toen ze het allemaal zo opnoemde.

Toen we allemaal even in gedachten waren verzonken verbrak Rosalie de stilte. ''Wacht!'' schreeuwde ze bijna. Ze hield haar handpalmen naar voren, alsof ze iets tegen wilde houden. ''Het is ook belangrijk dat je het doorslikt.''

Bella verslikte zich in haar drinken. ''Doorslikken?''

''Ja. Je kan ook van te voren je mond weghalen voordat hij komt, maar de smaak blijft altijd in je mond zitten. Het is veel makkelijker als je het gewoon in een keer doorslikt, dan proef je er vrij weinig van.''

''Slikken jullie het allemaal door?'' vroeg ze ongelovig. Wij knikten alle drie. ''Is het… vies?''

''Het kan. Het smaakt een beetje bitter. Maar zoals ik al zei- het is veel minder erg als je het gewoon doorslikt. Het is sowieso niet erg charmant als je het weer uitspuugt.''

''Oke,'' zei ze zachtjes.

Rosalie grinnikte. ''Is dat een ik-begrijp-het Oke? Of een ik-zeg-het-maar-maar-ik-begrijp-er-geen-fuck-van Oke?''

Ze lachte schaapachtig. ''Een beetje van beide.''

Ik streelde haar wang. ''Maak je maar geen zorgen, liefje. Het komt allemaal wel goed. Edward zal al blij zijn als je het alleen maar probeert.''

Ze knikte. ''Ik ben benieuwd.''

* * *

_Laatste vragen kunnen nog steeds opgestuurd worden!_

_En vergeet niet even een lieve reactie voor me achter te laten. Het duurt maar even maar je maakt mij er ontzettend blij mee =]=]_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	32. The purpose of life

******_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM._**

**_A/N; _**_Was het deze keer snel genoeg? Ik heb helaas geen tijd om iedereen te bedanken voor hun geweldige reacties, omdat ik zo weer moet gaan werken, want ik update dit nu supersnel in mijn pauze. Maar dat ik het hier niet bijzet wil niet zeggen dat ik het niet waardeer, want dat doe ik wel. Ontzettend! En nee, Erika, ik word niet moe van je reacties, integendeel zelaten me altijd lachen._

_Zoals ik in het vorige hoofdstuk had beloofd staat het interview met Edward op mijn profiel. Toen ik het 'hoofdstuk' had geplaatst kwam ik erachter dat ik geen reclame of sites in mijn verhaal kon zetten, dus ik heb de lingerie dat Edward heeft uitgekozen op mijn profiel gezet. Daar kun je het bekijken hoop ik!_

_Omdat ik het super leuk vond om het interview te maken heb ik besloten om er nog een met Bella te maken. Dus vanaf nu kunnen er vragen naar Bella opgestuurd worden! Degene die ze al hebben gestuurd, ik ben bezig met de te verwerken!_

**Hoofdstuk 33**** The purpose of live. **

**Je komt in de wereld met niets, en het doel van het leven is om iets te maken uit niets.**

**POV's; _geheel in Bella's pov._**

* * *

**BPOV.**

''Weet je zeker dat je deze film wil kijken, baby?'' vroeg Edward toen ik hem de DVD liet zien.

Ik keek hem raar aan, en snapte niet waarom hij iets groots maakte van een film, dus ik haalde mijn schouders op. Hij herhaalde mijn beweging en klom uit bed om te DVD erin te stoppen. Daarna deed hij de lichten uit en klom weer terug in bed. Hij ging met zijn rug tegen het hoofdbord zitten en trok me dicht naar zich toe. ''Je weet dat deze film over seks, drugs en geweld gaat, hé?''

Mijn ogen werden groot en hij lachte om mijn reactie.

''Nee, dat wist ik niet,'' mompelde ik verlegen.

''Ik denk dat je de volgende keer maar beter de achterkant moet lezen,'' zei hij plagerig. Ik rolde mijn ogen en hij lachte weer.

De film begon en ik realiseerde me snel dat Edward niet overdreef. De film heette: 'Boogie Nights' en het ging over een man die seksfilms maakte voor geld. Het was zeker een intensieve film. Ik lachte een paar keer en ik werd bang toen het gewelddadig werd, maar de meeste stukjes waar ik voor schaamde was toen ze praatte over seks. Ik wist dat ik aan het blozen was, voelde me ongemakkelijk toen ze het lieten zien, en Edward lachte iedere keer om mijn reactie. Ik voelde zijn blik op me de hele film, en ik keek af en toe op naar hem, mijn ogen ontmoette die van hem gelijk.

Hij leek zo gefocust op mijn gezicht dat ik er zenuwachtig van werd. Hij bleef de hele film mijn wang aaien, of mijn haren strelen.

Toen de aftiteling kwam, pakte hij de afstandsbediening en zette de TV uit. De kamer werd compleet donker. Ik rolde op mijn zij om naar hem te kijken en hij deed precies hetzelfde.

''En, wat vond je van de film?'' vroeg hij plagerig.

''Het was eh- interessant.''

''Interessant hé?'' Hij wiebelde met zijn wenkbrauwen. Ik gaf hem plagerig een stootje tegen zijn schouder. Daar lachte hij om.

''Ik vraag me alleen af waarom je zo'n soort film hebt. Je leek er niet veel interesse in te hebben.''

Hij grijnsde. ''Ik gebruik het meestal voor andere doeleinde.''

''Andere doeleinde?''

''Andere doeleinde,'' herhaalde hij, nog steeds grijnzend.

Ik voelde de hitte in mijn wangen. ''Zoals jezelf een pleziertje geven?''

Hij keek me even ongelovig aan voordat hij in lachen uitbarstte. ''Wat, heb je met fucking Rosalie en Alice gepraat?'' Hij lachte nog steeds.

Ik begon weer te blozen en keek naar beneden. Ik liet mijn haar voor mijn gezicht vallen.

Hij viel plots stil. ''Je hébt met Rosalie en Alice gepraat.''

''Misschien. Maar vind je het niet erg, of schaam je er niet voor dat hun het weten?''

Hij was even stil en ik keek nieuwsgierig naar hem op. De humor zat duidelijk in zijn ogen. ''Dat hun wat weten?''

Ik kreunde. Hij wilde duidelijk dat ik het nog een keer zou zeggen. ''Dat je jezelf wel eens een… pleziertje geeft.''

''Dat ik mezelf een pleziertje geef?'' herhaalde hij. Zijn ogen dansten.

Ik knikte. ''Zo noemde hun het. Hoe noem jij het dan?''

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ''Weet niet. Aftrekken, mezelf fucking goed laten voelen. Maar nee, ik schaam me niet voor die shit. Het is natuurlijk, iedereen doet het. Een orgasme krijgen is het beste gevoel dat je kunt krijgen.''

Ik staarde hem met grote ogen aan terwijl zijn woorden zich herhaalde in mijn hoofd. _Iedereen doet het._

''Mag ik je iets vragen?'' vroeg hij, plotseling serieus.

''Natuurlijk.''

''Ik wil niet dat je je ongemakkelijk gaat voelen, maar heb jij het al wel eens geprobeert?''

Ik slikte. ''Doe ik wat?'' fluisterde ik zachtjes. Ik wilde wat tijd winnen.

''Jezelf een….pleziertje geven'' hij grijnsde bij dat woord, maar zijn ogen waren intens en staarde diep in die van mij.

Ik dook met mijn gezicht weer naar beneden en liet mijn haar weer voor mijn gezicht vallen. De hitte stroomde in volle vaart naar mijn nek en gezicht. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

Hij was even stil. Ik wilde weten wat hij dacht, maar was bang om op te kijken. Zou hij dat raar vinden? Hij zei tenslotte dat _iedereen_ het deed. Maar betekende dat ook dat Rosalie en Alice….?

Ik zag zijn hand omhoog komen en hij duwde langzaam mijn hoofd omhoog. Hij liet zijn handpalm om mijn wang liggen en staarde weer diep in mijn ogen. ''Je kunt het gerust doen. Het is een geweldig gevoel. Het is niets om je voor te schamen, baby.''

''Weet ik. Het is alleen… ik weet niet.''

''Je hoeft het ook niet te doen. Als je het niet wilt, prima. Doe waar jij je goed bij voelt. Jou lichaam is jou tempel. Daar kom ik niet in, als jij dat niet wilt.'' Op het moment dat hij dat zei begon hij te lachen. Hij grinnikte en zijn lichaam schudde onder mij. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen, en dacht dat hij me voor de gek hield. ''Fuck, Bella. Ik zit je niet in de zeik te nemen. Het is alleen hoe ik het zei. Het slaat nergens op.''

''Maar ik wil het weten,'' zeurde ik.

Hij zuchtte. ''Het is gewoon als je je hoogtepunt bereikt, dan kom je. Ze noemen het komen. Dus het was dan alsof ik niet_ in_ je zou komen.''

Ik staarde hem aan, niet helemaal begrijpend wat hij bedoelde.

''Je weet echt heel weinig van seks, hé? vroeg hij.

Ik voelde me gelijk weer ongemakkelijk. ''Ik weet wat waar moet enzo, maar ik heb het nog nooit meegemaakt, weet je wel. Dit alles is allemaal nieuw voor me.''

Hij aaide mijn wang. ''Het is meer dan alleen iets erin steken, Bella. Het gaat om de aanraking, om de kussen en het strelen van iemands lichaam. Het gaat om het tot elkaar komen, samen één worden.''

Ik keek naar zijn gezicht en mijn ogen ontmoette die van hem gelijk. Zijn blik was intens. Zijn ademhaling was shakerig. Hij leunde zijn hoofd naar voren en drukte zijn lippen ruw op die van mij, met zoveel passie dat ik een klein beetje naar achter werd geduwd. Ik rolde op mijn rug, en hij bewoog met me mee, leunend over mij heen. Ik kuste hem met evenveel passie terug. Ik wilde hem laten weten, laten voelen, hoeveel ik om hem gaf. Ik wilde hem laten voelen hoe ik me voelde. Ik opende mijn mond en onze tongen mengde met elkaar, onze lippen bewogen ruw. Ik bracht mijn handen op, pakte zijn schouderbladen en probeerde hem dichter naar me toe te trekken.

Hij zette een klein beetje meer gewicht op me, maar hij hield nog steeds het merendeel van me af. Ik kreunde. Zijn lichaamswarmte rolde van hem af. Ik liet mijn handen naar beneden gaan. Ik wilde zijn huid voelen. Hij was zo warm dat mijn handen er naar verlangde om hem aan te raken, zijn lichaam te voelen. Ik vond de onderkant van zijn shirt. Ik liet mijn handen eronder gaan, en trok zijn shirt iets hoger in het proces.

Edwards kus werden langzamer toen hij mijn handen op zijn blote rug voelde maar hij twijfelde niet lang.

Hij bleef me ruw kussen. Ik voelde dat ik weer adem moest halen, mede omdat onze kus zo vol passie zat, dus ik draaide mijn hoofd een klein beetje naar rechts zodat ik adem kon halen. Ik was van plan om mijn lippen weer die van hem aan te raken maar voordat ik zijn mond bereikte, waren zijn lippen al bij mijn kaaklijn. Hij plaatste kussen over mijn hele kaaklijn. Toen kwam zijn mond bij mijn nek en begon me daar te kussen. Dat zorgde ervoor dat er kippenvel op mijn armen ging staan. Mijn ademhaling werd steeds harder en ik liet mijn handen over zijn rug glijden, zijn huid pakkend met mijn vingertoppen. Hij trok zijn hoofd terug van mijn nek en ik verstijfde toen hij abrupt ging opzitten. Ik dacht dat hij klaar was, en niet meer verder wilde gaan. Ik voelde me afgewezen, en werd bang dat ik iets verkeerds had gedaan.

Maar voordat ik iets kon zeggen pakte hij de onderkant van zijn shirt en trok het over zijn hoofd. Hij gooide zijn shirt op de grond en wilde weer terug gaan liggen, maar hij bleef halverwege stil zitten. Hij staarde in mijn ogen. Ik keek naar hem, en vroeg me af waarom hij ineens stopte. Maar wat ervoor zorgde dat hij even ging stilzitten, vaarde weg in de expressie die ik in mijn ogen had, want zijn lippen ging recht terug naar mijn nek.

Ik kreunde toen hij blies tegen de natte plekken die hij had gecreëerd van zijn kussen in mijn nek. Tintelingen ging recht door mijn lichaam en gingen recht naar beneden. Naar mijn vrouwelijke deel. Edward kreunde toen ik mijn lichaam bewoog tegen zijn lichaam. Ik liet mijn handen naar boven glijden en mijn vingers vonden hun weg terug in zijn haar. Ze pakte een handvol van zijn warrige lokken.

Ik voelde zijn lippen bij mijn oor, en hapte naar adem toen ik zijn tong voelde glijden langs mijn oorlel. Ik pakte zijn haar nog steviger vast, en schudde met mijn lichaam van de sensatie. Het voelde zo goed, en de gevoelens die door mijn lichaam gingen waren bijna ongelooflijk. Ik hoorde hem grinniken bij mijn reactie. Hij plaatste een zachte kus achter mijn oorlel, en ging langzaam weer terug naar mijn nek. Hij verschoof zijn lichaam na een paar seconden, en leunde nog meer op me. Hij bewoog zijn hoofd naar de andere kant van mijn nek, en begon me daar te kussen. Ik voelde elke stuk van zijn lichaam, maar toch was hij niet dichtbij genoeg. Ik voelde zijn hand op mijn knie. Hij liet het daar even liggen voordat hij het langzaam naar boven liet glijden, zijn handen even zacht als lichte veertjes. Mijn adem ging nog sneller.

Edward trok zich terug na een paar seconden. Hij trok zijn hoofd op zodat hij naar me kon kijken. Hij staarde in mijn ogen, zijn blik intens alsof hij naar iets op zoek was, alsof hij aan het zoeken was voor een antwoord bij een onuitgesproken vraag. Ik wilde hem vragen wat hij wilde weten, wilde hem vragen waar hij naar op zoek was, maar voordat ik mijn mond open kon doen had hij zijn antwoord blijkbaar al gevonden.

De hoeken van zijn lippen gingen iets omhoog en hij leunde weer naar voren, zijn lippen drukte tegen die van mij. Hij kuste me lief, zacht, zijn tong ging nauwelijks langs mijn lippen en mengde zich amper met die van mij. Hij deed zijn hoofd opzij, en ik sloeg mijn armen strak om hem heen toen hij zijn lippen naar mijn oor liet gaan.

''Laat me je goed voelen,'' fluisterde hij, zijn stem trilde van de emoties. Ik schudde toen zijn adem mijn oor raakte. ''Ik wíl je goed laten voelen. Ik beloof je dat ik je geen pijn zal doen, baby.''

Ik schudde weer, en mijn adem stokte bij zijn woorden. Ik pakte hem nog strakker vast, drukte hem zo hard als ik kon tegen me aan. Hij liet wat meer gewicht op me vallen, zijn hand gleed langzaam over mijn heupen. Ik wiebelde onder zijn aanraking, mijn lichaam stond in brand zoals ik dat nog nooit had gevoeld. ''Ik vertrouw je,'' wist ik er na een moment uit te brengen, mijn stem schokte van verlangen. Ik was niet bang, omdat ik hem echt vertrouwde. Ik vertrouwde erop dat hij me geen pijn zou doen. Hij hield van me, en ik geloofde hem elke keer als hij het zei. Hij beschermde me en zou nooit iets doen om me pijn te doen, zou nooit iets doen wat me ongemakkelijk zou maken. Hij trok zijn lichaam iets op en keek in mijn ogen, en ik staarde terug. Ik wilde hem laten weten dat ik het meende. Dat ik hem vertrouwde en dat hij me kon aanraken, omdat ik wist dat hij niet te ver zou gaan.

Hij leunde naar voren en drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. Hij pakte langzaam de afstandsbediening van de stereo. Hij drukte op een knopje en zachte, langzame muziek kwam op. Hij gooide de afstandsbediening weer weg en draaide weer om naar mij. ''Vertel me elk moment als je wilt stoppen en dan stoppen we, oke?'' zei hij zachtjes, zijn uitdrukking en toon compleet serieus.

Ik knikte. ''Oke,'' fluisterde ik. Hij glimlachte lichtjes en verschoof zijn lichaam zodat hij naast me lag. Ik lag nog steeds op mijn rug. Hij leunde over me heen en kuste me zachtjes.

''Ontspan je, Bella,'' murmelde hij met zijn lippen tegen die van mij. Ik bracht mijn handen omhoog en gleden weer door zijn haren toen zijn lippen weer mijn nek begonnen te kussen. Na een klein momentje voelde ik mijn shirt iets omhoog gaan, en zijn hand gleed over mijn buik zachtjes. Hij trok mijn shirt net zo hoog op zodat je alleen mijn buik zag en ik voelde zijn lichaam bewegen. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en probeerde me te ontspannen maar ik begon te trillen toen ik zijn adem op mijn buik voelde. Hij begon met kleine lichte kusjes op mijn buik te geven, en ik hapte naar adem toen ik zijn tong in mijn navel voelde gaan.

Het liet mijn hele lichaam trillen, maar deze keer niet van angst. Ik bracht mijn handen naar beneden, plaatste één hand over zijn littekens en de andere liet ik rusten op zijn achterhoofd. Mijn vingers vlochten zich weer in zijn haar.

Hij kuste elk onbedekt stukje huid dat hij kon vinden, zijn hand gleed nog steeds op en neer over mijn heup. Ik kreunde zachtjes elke keer als hij me aanraakte. Hij trok zijn lichaam op na een tijdje en pakte mijn shirt. Hij keek naar me. ''Mag ik…?'' vroeg hij, en hij keek weer naar mijn shirt. Ik staarde hem voor een tijdje aan voordat ik knikte. Hij knikte een keer en trok het shirt omhoog. Ik leunde iets naar voren zodat hij het over mijn hoofd kon trekken. Hij legde het naast ons op het bed, en keek naar mijn lichaam, kreunend. Ik voelde mezelf verstijven. Ik voelde me ongemakkelijk, niet begrijpend waarom hij zo reageerde. Ik had nog een Bh aan, maar toch, ik was nog nooit zo blootgesteld aan een man van te voren. Hij keek naar me op, en leunde naar voren. Hij kuste mijn lippen zachtjes.

''Mijn Bella. Zo mooi,'' fluisterde hij tegen mijn lippen. Hij bracht zijn lippen naar beneden en kuste mijn keel. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en tilde mijn hoofd op zodat hij betere toegang had. Hij kuste mijn kaaklijn en tussen mijn borsten. Hij bracht een hand op en liet het langs mijn nog in een Bh gewikkelde borsten glijden. Ik kreunde.

Hij was me nog steeds aan het kussen toen hij een hand naar beneden duwde, onder de cup, en duwde mijn borst omhoog. Ik hapte naar adem toen zijn hand in contact kwam met mijn nu naakte borst. Zijn vingertoppen gleden langzaam over mijn tepels, en ze werden hard onder zijn aanraking. Hij deed precies hetzelfde met mijn andere borst. Hij trok zijn mond los van mijn nek en reikte achter mij en deed het haakje van mijn Bh los. Ik was verbaasd over hoe snel hij dat voor elkaar kreeg, omdat zelfs ik er nog moeite mee had om hem aan en uit te krijgen. Hij zag mijn blik en lachte schaapachtig.

Hij bekeek mijn lichaam weer toen hij mijn Bh aan de kant had geschoven, en zijn blik maakte me weer nerveus. Edward had veel ervaring en ik wist niet wat hij gewend was. Of dat ze groot en goed genoeg waren. Hij keek naar mijn gezicht en zag mijn bezorgde uitdrukking. Hij zuchtte en kuste me zachtjes. ''Je bent fucking perfect,'' zei hij. Hij bracht zijn hand naar beneden en pakte een van mijn borst. Ik lachte lichtjes, want het was zo Edward om te vloeken. Ik had geleerd dat Edward graag vloekte. Vooral de woorden Fuck, fucking, Godverdomme en Jezus Christus kwamen nogal vaak bij hem voor.

Hij glimlacht terug, en keek toen weer terug naar mijn borsten. Hij bracht zijn lippen naar beneden en ik hapte naar adem toen zijn tong cirkelde om mijn tepel. Hij kreunde en gebruikte zijn hand om mijn andere borst te masseren. Hij plaatste kussen op mijn huid, zachtjes zoog hij aan mijn tepels en cirkelde met zijn tong over ze heen.

Het voelde zo goed. Het was een gevoel wat ik nog nooit had meegemaakt.

Ik pakte hem stevig vast. Hij liet mijn borst met rust na een tijdje en begon een lijn van kussen naar mijn nek te volgen. Zijn rechthand begon mijn buik weer te masseren.

''Zo fucking mooi,'' murmelde hij. Ik kreunde en hij bracht zijn lippen terug naar die van mij, me zachtjes kussend. ''Voelt het goed, baby?''

Ik knikte, zuchtend. Hij lachte zachtjes, kijkend in mijn ogen. Zijn hand op mijn buik ging naar beneden en mijn ogen schoten wijd open toen ik zijn vingertoppen onder mijn broekje voelde glijden. Hij pauzeerde met zijn hand, en haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op. ''Je kan zeggen wanneer je wilt stoppen, en dan stop ik,'' zei hij, zijn stem serieus. ''Ik zal je niet pushen om verder te gaan. Maar ik beloof je dat als je mijn hand verder laat gaan, ik niet te ver zal gaan. Ik zal nog niets in je duwen, want ik weet dat je daar nog niet klaar voor bent. Ik zal het rustig aan doen.''

Ik knikte na een tijdje, en probeerde me weer te ontspannen. Ik vertrouwde erop dat hij meende wat hij zei. Hij glimlachte en drukte zijn lippen weer tegen die van mij. Zijn hand gleed nu compleet onder mijn broekje. Hij liet het langzaam langs de stof van mijn ondergoed glijden. Hij zette wat meer druk op onze kus, en bracht zijn tong weer naar buiten en mengde met die van mij. Op dat moment besloot hij zijn hand nog meer naar beneden te laten glijden en bewoog het over mijn ondergoed, precies tussen mijn bekken. Ik kreunde en hij deed precies hetzelfde.

''Je bent er zó klaar voor,'' zei hij, zijn stem schor. ''Jezus Christus, je bent doorweekt.''

Ik was verbaasd maar voordat ik hem kon vragen wat hij bedoelde drukte zijn hand nog harder en ik hapte naar adem, gooide mijn hoofd terug. Zijn lippen gingen naar mijn nek en begon te likken en te zuigen. ''Spreid je benen wat voor me, baby,'' fluisterde hij. Ik twijfelde maar deed toch wat hij me vroeg. Hij pakte mijn been en trok het omhoog, me nog meer openen om hem beter toegang te geven. Zijn hand ging weer terug naar mijn vagina en hij begon het te masseren. Zijn mond ging weer terug naar mijn borsten en hij likte aan mijn tepels terwijl zijn hand rondjes draaide tegen mijn plekje.

Tintelingen gingen door mijn lichaam, en elektriciteit sprong door mijn aderen. Mijn benen begonnen te trillen, mijn adem hard. Zachte kreunen verlieten mijn keel en ik duwde me wat omhoog toen zijn tempo sneller ging. Ik pakte de lakens van zijn bed, en balde mijn vuisten. Mijn ogen knepen dicht. De sensatie was zo intens dat ik het gevoel had dat ik het niet meer kon houden. Het voelde zo goed, beter dan dat ik ooit gedacht had dat een simpele aanraking zou voelen. Het was alsof mijn hele lichaam in brand stond.

Mijn lichaam was rood, mijn hele lichaam verwarmt. Ik maakte me een beetje zorgen over dat, maar voordat ik er over na kon denken, voelde ik zijn hand onder mijn ondergoed gaan. Ik hapte naar adem en schreeuwde toen zijn vingertoppen in contact kwamen met mijn plekje zonder enkele stof ertussen. Edward begon te kreunen.

''Voel het, Bella. Laat het gaan.'' Hij bracht zijn tong naar buiten en liet het weer om mijn tepels gaan, voordat hij zijn mond dichtdeed en er aan begon te zuigen. Ik liet het bed los en pakte zijn haar vast. Hij kreunde nog een keer en begon harder te zuigen, zijn hand ging sneller en harder op en neer. ''Laat het gaan voor me, Bella,'' zei hij nog een keer.

Hij was hard aan het ademen, bijna net zo hard als ik was. Ik voelde zijn adem tegen de natte plekken op mijn huid en het gaf me kippenvel. Zijn hand was snel op en neer aan het gaan tegen mijn plekje en ik voelde de sensatie opkomen. Ik begon te kreunen en te draaien, niet in staat om mezelf te stoppen. Mijn lichaam leek los geschakeld te zijn van mijn hoofd en ik begon mijn heupen te bewegen.

Hij kuste me weer op mijn mond en bracht zijn tong gelijk naar buiten en bewogen met die van mij mee. Ik begon adem te happen toen het gevoel versterkte en door mijn lichaam heen stroomde. Mijn ogen werden wijd toen ik mijn lichaam voelde verslappen, alles tintelde, maar het leek nog net niet te komen. Edward voelde mijn lichaam trillen en liet mijn lippen met rust om in mijn ogen te kijken. De hoeken van zijn lippen gingen iets omhoog. ''Dat is het, mijn Bella. Laat je gaan voor me. Kom voor me.''

Hij drukte harder en ik hapte naar adem toen hij nog een paar keer snel over mijn plekje bewoog. Uit het niets begon het over te lopen en mijn benen begonnen te trillen, mijn hele lichaam schudde. Ik schreeuwde het uit, want het was alsof een explosie af ging in mij, het meest intensieve gevoel ging door mijn benen, naar mijn buik, zo sterk dat ik mijn rug omhoog duwde en ik mijn adem verloor. Het voelde zo goed dat het bijna pijn deed.

Edward drukte zijn lippen tegen die van mij om mijn geluiden te onderdrukken, omdat Rosalie, Alice en Angela nog steeds twee kamers weg waren. Ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen, en hield me aan hem vast, hij liet zijn hand nog steeds op en neer gaan. Ik kreunde en schreeuwde in zijn mond terwijl hij me door mijn orgasme heen hielp.

Het gevoel minderde na een tijdje en Edwards kus werden wat zachter. Hij verwijderde zijn hand niet helemaal, maar liet zijn vingertoppen langzaam over mijn vagina gaan.

Hij verwijderde zijn lippen van die van mij en haalde zijn hand eruit na een tijdje. Hij begon patronen de tekenen over mijn buik met zijn vingertoppen. Hij bewoog langzaam, zijn aanraking zacht, terwijl ik stil lag, hevig ademend.

Hij trok zich terug na een tijdje, en ging half zitten terwijl hij naar me keek. Hij keek diep in mijn ogen, zijn expressie intens. Ik staarde terug en probeerde mijn adem onder controle te houden. Hij zei niks, bleef alleen maar staren, en ik werd weer nerveus. Mijn hele lichaam voelde als pudding en ik kon amper bewegen, elke deel van mijn lichaam doodmoe en ontspannen. Het was zo intens dat ik probeerde alle emotie te absorberen. Ik twijfelde nooit aan hem toen hij zei dat ik me goed kon voelen bij een simpele aanraking, maar ik had nooit zulk intensiviteit verwacht. Het is iets om het te horen, maar iets anders om het echt mee te maken.

''Wat denk je?'' vroeg ik na een moment. Ik kon zijn stilte niet meer aan, want het maakte me zenuwachtig. Ik wist niet waar ik mee bezig was, en ik wist niet of ik misschien iets verkeerds had gedaan, of dat ik iets had moeten doen wat ik niet gedaan had. Hij bleef me aanstaren voor een tijdje voordat de hoeken van zijn lippen omhoog gingen en hij mijn halve scheve glimlach lachte. Degene dat mijn hart op hol liet slaan. Ik voelde mezelf zijn blik spiegelen, niet in staat om mezelf te stoppen. Hij grinnikte en kuste me zachtjes. Hij sloeg zijn armen strak om me heen en rolde ons om. Het kwam onverwachts, want hij lag nu op zijn rug en ik bovenop hem.

''Oh, mijn Isabella.'' Zijn stem was vervuld met blijdschap, en het maakte het nog mooier dan het al was. ''Ik dacht eraan dat als ik je de rest van mijn leven kan spenderen om je zo te zien, dan was ik verdomme de gelukkigste man op aarde. Dat was fucking prachtig.''

Mijn ogen werden wijd, en hij knuffelde me zodat ik dicht tegen hem aan gedrukt werd. Hij reikte naar beneden en dacht heel even dat hij het nog een keer wilde doen maar hij pakte zijn dekens en trok het over ons heen.

We lagen een tijdje in stilte. Zijn hand streelde mijn naakte rug. Mijn borsten werden geplet tegen zijn borst toen hij me dicht tegen zich aanhield, het gevoel van zijn blote huid tegen die van mij was ongelooflijk. Ik lag daar, en was gewoon aan het genieten van de gevoelens die ik net had meegemaakt, de tintelingen die nog lichtjes door mijn lichaam heen gingen. En het gevoel van Edward naast me en zijn warmte.

''Is alles goed met je?'' vroeg hij stilletjes na een tijdje. Er zat wat twijfeling in zijn woorden. Mijn wenkbrauwen fronste samen boven mijn ogen en ik keek op om naar zijn gezicht te kijken. Hij keek me aan met een bezorgde blik in zijn ogen.

''Waarom zou het niet goed met me gaan?'' vroeg ik, niet begrijpend. Hij zuchtte en haalde zijn schouders op, zijn hand ging nog steeds op en neer over mijn rug. Met zijn andere hand liet hij zijn vingers langs mijn lippen glijden.

''Je bent stil,'' zei hij. Ik lachte lichtjes.

''Ik beloof je dat alles goed is,'' zei ik. Ik wilde hem geruststellen met wat er ook bij hem dwarszat. Ik wilde hem laten weten dat alles goed met me ging. ''Het gaat ongelooflijk met me. Dankjewel… voor eh… dat,'' murmelde ik, blozend.

Hij lachte, zijn uitdrukking werd lichter. ''Graag gedaan. Maar ik kan je beloven, dat je me daar niet voor hoeft te bedanken. Ik doe die shit voor je wanneer je maar wilt en het zal me een genoegen zijn. Dus het was, eh…'' hij liet zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog gaan en glimlachte stiekem. ''Je hebt er dus van genoten.''

Ik knikte, bloosde nog meer en lachte schaapachtig naar hem. Edward grinnikte en liet de rug van zijn hand tegen mijn rode wang glijden. ''Ik moet zeggen, ik was een klein beetje verbaasd dat het rood je hele lichaam kleurde,'' zei hij, zijn hand ging naar beneden. Hij liet zijn vingertoppen langs mijn nek gaan en over mijn borsten. Ik kreunde zachtjes toen zijn hand in contact kwam met mijn tepels, ze verharde gelijk onder zijn aanraking. Ik keek naar beneden en zag dat mijn borst tot mijn buik inderdaad rood waren. Ik keek naar Edward en zag dat hij naar mijn borst aan het kijken was, zijn vingers draaide rond om mijn tepels.

Het maakte me nerveus, om voor hem te zitten zonder shirt aan, en zijn ogen zo gefocust op mijn voorkant. Ik bewoog me uit zenuwen en hij keek op naar mijn gezicht.

''Wees niet verlegen, sweetheart,'' zei hij zachtjes. Hij draaide ons om en bracht zijn beide handen omhoog en pakte allebei mijn borsten vast. Hij masseerde ze lichtjes. ''Je hebt een geweldig lichaam.''

Ik kreunde zachtjes en deed mijn ogen dicht. Ik bracht mijn handen op en plaatste ze over die van hem. ''Ik hou van je, Edward Anthony Cullen.''

Ik voelde het bed bewegen toen ik dat zei en hij trok zijn handen weg. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag hem rechtop zitten. Hij keek me strak aan. Hij sloeg zijn armen om me heen en trok me weer tegen zich aan- hij liet ons weer terug vallen op bed. Ik kroop tegen hem aan, mijn gezicht tegen zijn nek.

Ik plaatste een zachte kus bij zijn adamsappel en ik voelde zijn lichaam schudde. Ik realiseerde me dat ik hem bijna nooit ergens anders had gekust dan op zijn lippen, en ik voelde me rot. Hij had de hele avond zijn tijd genomen om elke stukje te kussen en te strelen en ik had nog nooit zoiets bij hem gedaan.

Maar ik had geen idee wat ik aan het doen was, hoe ik hem moest behandelen, hoe ik hem goed moest laten voelen zoals hij mij liet voelen.

Hij kuste de bovenkant van mijn hoofd. ''Ik hou ook van jou, Isabella Marie Swan. Voor altijd,'' zei hij. Ik keek naar hem en zag dat hij zijn ogen dicht had. Ik ademde zijn geur in. Hij rook zo geweldig, en ontspannend.

Ik kroop nog dichter tegen hem aan, en kuste hem weer bij zijn adamsappel. Zijn vingers streelde mijn rug weer. Langzaam begon hij mijn slaapliedje voor zich uit te neuriën. Hij zag er zo relaxt uit, zo gelukkig. Mijn ogen welde zich op met tranen. Dat ik de kans kreeg om naar hem te kijken, dat hij iets in mij zag om van te houden.

Ik voelde een traan over mijn wang rollen en viel op mijn hand.

Ik drukte mijn gezicht tegen zijn nek en sloot mijn ogen. Gelukkig. Tevreden. ''Voor altijd,'' herhaalde ik zachtjes. Ik wist dat het de waarheid was. Ik hield van Edward zolang ik hier op aarde liep.

Hij was mijn _Voor Altijd._

* * *

_Ik was eerlijk gezegd een beetje verlegen om dit hoofdstuk te plaatsten, omdat het nogal best intiem is en de details niet altijd netjes zijn, maar omdat ik merkte dat jullie het zo leuk vinden dat ik de rated heb veranderd, heb ik besloten er niks aan te veranderen en het gewoon zo te plaatsen._

_Vergeet niet een reactie te zetten of het iets té was, en vergeet vooral niet jullie vragen voor Bella!_

_veel liefs_

_anoek013_


	33. Future

** Disclaimer; i do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

**A\N; **_ Mijn bedankjes gaan weer uit naar_**; **_Lisette 3263, Danniigriffon, lovetwilight2424, h0oii, Eriika, XxXBella , FORGETTHEMASTEROOM, audrey, florreke, Sophie-PGO, hanae, tuttiefruttie327094, 000-TwIlIgHt-000, decock, bella-ja-ik-bella, 123HOI123, sofieke24, stroopwafel, kristen, , teamjaward, demak, lisetttt, lisettewerter._

_ twilightfeverxx, audrey en erika. Ik had er zelf ook last van, (ik had twee dagen geleden al willen updaten, maar kwam er niet tussen) Het lag waarschijnlijk aan de site zelf, want op ander verhalen kon ik ook niet. Nee, ik heb mijn verhaal niet verwijderd, ha, dat zou ik nooit doen =]. Hoewel, toen ik zag dat de site het niet meer goed deed, werd ik wel een klein beetje bang. Ik dacht; stel als hij het straks nog niet doet, of het nooit meer gaat doen, dan is mijn verhaal compleet verdwenen. Dus ik ben op internet gaan zoeken om het op een eigen blog te kunnen plaatsen. Ik heb er eentje gevonden en eentje aangemaakt. Ik dacht dat het best gemakkelijk zou gaan, maar eerlijk gezegd snap ik er de ballen niet van. .com dit is wat ik zoverre heb, maar verder kom ik niet. Ik weet niet hoe ik hoofdstukken kan plaatsten, foto's en filmpjes (iets wat mogelijk zou moeten zijn) Dus als iemand iets over dat weet, of een andere site weet, dan hoor ik het graag. Dan moet ik alleen nog wel tijd zien te vinden om het ook daar geupdate te houden._

_Maar goed, weer genoeg gepraaat, let's move on._

Hoofdstuk 33 Don't look back at the past, but look forward to the future.

**POVs; **_Edward en Emmet._

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Ik gromde toen ik wakker werd van iemand die fucking de ballen had om me om – ik keek even snel naar de klok- 7 uur in de morgen durfde wakker te maken. Ik draaide om en ging op mijn buik liggen. Ik gooide de kussen over mijn hoofd en duwde mijn vuisten ertegenaan, maar ik kon nog steeds het gebonk op mijn deur horen. ''Laat me fucking met rust,'' schreeuwde ik tegen degene aan de andere kant van de deur.

Degene negeerde mij en het gebonk ging gewoon door. Ik gromde en riep nog een keer dat ze me met rust moesten laten. Ik wreef met mijn handen over mijn ogen en probeerde iets te zien, aangezien mijn ogen steeds dichtvielen en weigerde open te blijven. Ik liep naar de deur en maakte me klaar om tegen wie dan ook uit te vallen. Iedereen wist beter dan mij 's morgens wakker te maken. Zelfs Esme deed niet eens meer de moeite, behalve als het echt nodig was.

Ik opende de deur en zag als eerste de brede grijns van Emmet.

''What the fuck, Emmet. Ben je soms doof? Het is verdomme 7 uur in de ochtend.''

Hij leek niet te luisteren maar hij keek in mijn kamer. Zijn ogen werden groot voordat zijn grijns breder werd- als dat mogelijk was. Ik volgde zijn blik en zag dat Bella in mijn bed lag, zonder kleren. Fuck.

''Jij kleine viespeuk. Kon je weer eens niet van de onschuldige afblijven?'' Hij wees met zijn vinger afkeurend en nog steeds met een grijns naar me.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. ''Moet jij nodig zeggen. Je staat verdomme te geilen op mijn vriendin. Dag, Emmet.''

Ik wilde de deur dichtdoen maar zijn voet schoot ertussen. Ik probeerde tevergeefs toch de deur dicht te doen en leunde met mijn rug tegen de deur en gooide heel mijn gewicht in de strijd. Emmet bleef aan de andere kant duwde. ''Edward, chill the fuck out. Ik wil je alleen even wat zeggen.''

''Ja, zeg die shit maar aan de andere kant van de deur. Ik wil je niet zien gluren in mijn kamer. En je weet trouwens wel beter dan me fucking wakker te maken.''

''Whatever. Zorg alleen dat jij en Bella over een kwartier klaar zijn, want we gaan met zijn alle ontbijten. De rest is al beneden, dus zorg dat je klaar bent motherfucker.''

''Ja fuck you too.''

Hij haalde eindelijk zijn voet terug en de deur knalde dicht omdat mijn hele gewicht er nog op leunde.

''En we moeten straks naar school!'' schreeuwde hij nog voordat ik hem weg hoorde lopen.

Ik probeerde mijn adem terug te winnen omdat Emmet sterker was dan ik dacht en ik toch veel kracht moest gebruiken om hem tegen te houden. Ik leunde tegen de deur en keek terug mijn kamer in.

Bella lag met haar hoofd op het matras, zonder een kussen onder haar hoofd.

De dekens waren naar beneden getrokken tot op haar heupen, en liet haar naakte rug zien. Ik was blij dat ze niet op haar rug lag, want ik wilde dat niemand iets van haar lichaam zag als het niet hoefde. Ik liet mijn ogen daar hangen voor een tijdje. Ik kon een stukje van haar rechterborst zien aan de zijkant. Ze was zo mooi, en het zat me dwars dat ze dat zelf niet inzag. Ik kon de zenuwen in haar ogen zien toen ze me eindelijk naar haar lichaam liet kijken. Maar ik was niet dom; ik wist dat ze dit niet zomaar deed. Ik wist dat ik de enige was die haar zo voor het eerst heeft gezien. En fuck mij als ze niet fucking perfect waren. Ze waren perfect rond, iets meer dan een handvol, net genoeg om vast te houden en te masseren. Ik voelde me net een onervaren kind dat nog nooit een paar tieten vast had gehouden, maar dat kwam omdat ik er nooit echt aandacht aan gaf.

Ik was een erin, geef mij, en eruit soort jongen. En soms pakte ik er eentje vast, gewoon voor de vorm. Maar er was iets bij haar borsten dat me het gevoel gaf alsof ik er nooit genoeg van kon krijgen. Ze waren rood-rozeachtig, bijna dezelfde kleur als haar blos. En haar tepels regeerde precies op mijn aanraking, ze verharde onder mijn vingertoppen.

De rest van haar lichaam was net zo geweldig, ik loog niet toen ik dat zei. Ik hield van haar buik, en er was iets met haar navel dat me fascineerde. Haar huid was zo zacht en crèmeachtig, de smaak van haar huid onbeschrijfelijk. Ik had haar ondergoed aangehouden, want ik wilde haar niet ongemakkelijk laten voelen door haar helemaal naakt te laten gaan. Ik zei dat ik niet te ver zou gaan en ik kom mijn beloftes na. En als ik eerlijk was, als ik haar ondergoed wel uit had gedaan was ik niet in staat geweest om me in te houden.

Ik was nooit iemand die aan andere dacht. Ik heb het voor veel bitches harder gemaakt toen ik ze ontmaagde dan nodig was. Ja, ik was een eikel. Maar bij mijn Bella kon ik dat niet doen. Dus ik probeerde het veilig te spelen, maar fuck ze was zo opgewonden en doorweekt, dat het moeilijker was dan ik had gedacht.

En Christus als ze niet zo vatbaar was, haar hele lichaam reageerde perfect bij mijn aanraking. En het wonde me op om haar roze te zien worden van haar hoofd tot haar tenen. Ze was aan het kronkelen en wiebelen en begon haar heupen tegen mijn hand te drukken. En ze was erotische hese geluiden aan het maken, jammeren en kreunde zachtjes. Die geluiden gingen recht naar mijn lul en het was op zoek naar wat aandacht.

Hij was zo hard dat er al fucking sperma uit sijpelde, maar ik probeerde het te negeren, want deze shit ging niet om mij, maar om mijn meisje.

En het leek alsof ik haar niet kon stoppen met kussen, likken en haar aan te raken. Ik wilde gewoon elke stukje aanraken dat ik kón aanraken.

Maar toch wordt niets beter dan haar de ervaring geven van haar eerste orgasme. Het was fascinerend de manier waarop haar lichaam verkrampte en vervolgens begon te beven toen het door haar heen ging. Ze kromde haar rug, en er waren een paar seconden waarop ze even helemaal verlamd was, voordat ze fucking begon te kreunen en schreeuwen.

Het was hard, harder dan ik ooit verwacht had, en ik drukte mijn lippen tegen die van haar omdat er nog steeds mensen twee kamers verwijderd waren.

Ik wist dat het dom was om het te doen terwijl de rest nog in het huis was maar het kon me niks schelen op dat moment. Het enige waar ik aan dacht is om haar goed te laten voelen. En eerlijk gezegd verwachtte ik niet dat ze zich zo hard zou laten gaan. En dat geluid gaf me fucking kippenvel.

Ik heb veel seks gehad in mijn leven, meer seks dan dat ik ooit kan tellen, en ik heb veel orgasmen gegeven. Ik ben nooit met een meisje geweest en haar nooit heb laten komen, want ik was er een expert in. Maar niets, fucking niets, was zo erotisch als naar Bella kijken hoe ze haar orgasme bereikte. De manier waarop haar gezicht was verwrongen van intens plezier en hoe haar lichaam trilde was fucking mooi.

Ze heeft mijn lul met geen vinger aangeraakt maar mentaal voelde het alsof ik de beste orgasme heb gehad alleen al naar haar kijkend.

Maar psychisch was het een ander verhaal, want ik was niet gewend om degene te zijn die niet kwam.

Ik ging op de rand van het bed zitten en bekeek haar nog even. Ik bekeek het vallen en opstijgen van haar rug elke keer als ze ademhaalde. Haar gezicht was naar me toegedraaid en ze had een rustige uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

Het viel me nu pas op hoe vast ze vannacht heeft geslapen. Ze was zelfs niet wakker geworden van Emmet en mij toen we tegen de deur aan het duwen waren. Meestal was zij altijd degene die overal wakker van werd. En om eerlijk te zijn was ik teleurgesteld dat ik mijn naam niet hoorde terwijl ze sliep. Want ik hield van die shit als ze dat deed. Het gaf me altijd een gevoel dat het leek alsof ik kon uitspatten van blijdschap.

Ik wist wel waarom ze zo vast sliep, en dat had allemaal te maken met gisteravond.

Ik leunde over het bed en ging naast haar liggen op mijn buik. Met mijn vingertoppen ging ik langzaam over haar rug. Ze rilde.

''Isabella, word wakker,'' fluisterde ik zachtjes in haar oor.

Ik streelde met mijn handen door haar haren maar ze leek maar niet wakker te worden. Na haar een paar keer geroepen te hebben knipperde ze eindelijk met haar ogen.

''Hallo, schone slaapster,'' fluisterde ik.

Ze schrok van mijn gezicht zo dichtbij en ik grinnikte om haar gezicht.

''O,'' ademde ze uit. ''Je liet me schrikken.''

Ik grinnikte weer. ''Sorry.''

Ze gaapte een keer en trok haar handen boven haar hoofd terwijl ze zich uitrekte. Zonder het in de gaten de hebben draaide ze zich om, niet bewust dat ze niks aan had. Ze draaide zich om naar mij. ''Goedemorgen,'' fluisterde ze met een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht.

''O, het is zeker een hele goede morgen,'' verzekerde ik haar. Ze lag nu op haar rug en haar bovenkant was onbedekt. Ze leek er in eerste instantie nog steeds geen erg in te hebben, totdat ik mijn ogen over haar lichaam liet gaan.

Ze bloosde, en die roze kleur waar ik zo van hield kwam terecht in haar wangen. Ik pakte haar bij haar heupen en trok haar op me. Ze leunde met haar hoofd op mijn borst en haar handen lagen op mijn schouders. Ik liet mijn handen over haar heupen gaan.

Ik leunde iets naar voren, en toen ze zag wat ik wilde gaan doen leunde zij naar beneden. Onze lippen ontmoetten elkaar halverwege en gingen zacht tegen elkaar op en neer. Haar zachte lippen drukte tegen die van mij en ik voelde langzaam het puntje van haar tong over mijn lippen glijden. Ik opende mijn mond nog iets verder en mengde die van mij met die van haar. Ik kreunde terwijl ik haar strakker bij haar heupen vastpakte.

Ik rolde ons om, en kwam precies tussen haar benen terecht, haar benen nog steeds geklemd om mijn heupen. Ook al zat er nog kleding tussen ons mijn penis werd gelijk wakker. Ik voelde het gevoel weer, het wilde aandacht. Het had nooit langer geduurd -voordat ik Bella had ontmoet – dan 4 dagen dat er géén mond om mijn penis zat. Er waren nooit geen 4 dagen voorbij gegaan waarin ik geen seks had gehad.

Door de weinige aandacht die hij kreeg, voelde ik al bij de kleinste aanraking dat hij hard werd. En dat zat me dwars. Ik wilde haar lichaam dicht tegen die van mij aandrukken maar ik wilde niet dat ze zou voelen wat ik voor teveel hormonen in mijn lichaam had zitten. Dat hij van een kus al hard werd.

Beelden van gisteravond speelde zich af in mijn hoofd, en ik wilde haar zo graag weer laten voelen zoals ze gister had gedaan. Ik wilde diezelfde uitdrukking op haar gezicht zien.

Onze kus werd dwingender, onze lippen bewogen harder tegen elkaar. Ik liet mijn handen naar beneden glijden en had net mijn handen om haar billen geslagen totdat er weer iemand op de deur bonkte. Ik gromde.

''Ik wil jullie over 10 minuten aangekleed en wel beneden hebben, en anders trap ik je deur in, en het kan me niet schelen of je aangekleed bent of niet,'' schreeuwde Emmet.

''We weten dat jullie wakker zijn, dus schiet op,'' voegde Jasper er aan toe. Hij zei het alleen iets minder hard.

Ik zuchtte terwijl ik de blik van Bella negeerde. ''Gaan jullie maar lekker zonder ons. En waag het eens om mijn deur in de trappen,'' riep ik terug

''Als je niet wil dat ik je deur in kom trappen dan laat je Bella nu met rust en sleep je je kont heel rap uit bed,'' schreeuwde Emmet weer terwijl hij nog een keer bonkte.

Bella hapte naar adem en begon nog meer te blozen. Ik aaide over haar wang terwijl ik het gebons op de deur negeerde.

''Nog 8 minuten, Edward!''

''Als je nou je mond eens houd, dan kan ik fucking verder gaan met waar ik gebleven was,'' gromde ik.

''7 EN EEN HALVE MINUUT!''

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Net of die tijd zo fucking snel voorbij kon gaan.

Bella keek me vragend aan. ''Wat willen ze dat we doen om 7 uur 's ochtends?''

''Iemand was weer eens zo leuk om te bedenken dat we om fucking 7 uur 's ochtends willen gaan ontbijten met zijn alle. Wedden dat het die fucking kleine opdonder is.''

''Edward!'' Geschokt sloeg ze me tegen mijn schouder. ''Als Jasper wist dat je haar zo noemde…''

''Dan wat? Dan had hij me op mijn bek geslagen? Dat zal dan wel zo mogen wezen, maar dan was jij vast en zeker de volgende geweest, baby,'' grijnsde ik.

Ze vernauwde haar ogen. ''Oja, en waarom dan wel?''

''Het feit dat je gelijk wist wie ik bedoelde.''

Haar ogen werden groot voordat ze bloosde. Ik grinnikte.

''6 MINUTEN EN 30 SECONDEN!''

''Eh, ik denk maar dat we eens moeten gaan aankleden,'' mompelde Bella.

''Fuck, Emmet. Hij heeft de ballen niet om mijn deur echt in te komen trappen.''

Ze haalde haar wenkbrauwen op.

''Oké, je hebt gelijk. Hij zal het waarschijnlijk wel doen. Maar ik heb geen zin. Ik wil hier blijven, en dezelfde blik op je gezicht zien die je gisteravond ook had. Laat me je nog een keer goed voelen.''

Haar blos werd nog dieper en roder. ''Edward, ze wachten op ons,'' fluisterde ze.

Ik grijnsde. ''O, maar wie zegt dat ik die hele 6 minuten en 20 seconden nodig heb?''

Ze keek me paniekerig aan toen ik mijn beide handen onder haar ondergoed liet glijden en haar billen in mijn handen nam.

''Edward,'' piepte ze. ''We kunnen dit echt niet nu doen.''

Ik liet een van mijn handen –nog steeds in haar ondergoed- naar voren glijden. Ik raakte haar nog niet écht aan. ''Niet?'' vroeg ik met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

Haar adem stokte. Er kwamen tranen in haar ogen. ''Ik…ik…'' stamelde ze.

Ik haalde mijn handen uit haar ondergoed. ''Bella, waarom huil je nou? Shit, ik maakte maar een grapje. Ik zou je nooit aanraken als je dat niet wilt, dat weet je toch wel. Bella, fuck, hou op met huilen, alsjeblieft. Ik meende het niet.''

Ze veegde haar tranen met een glimlachje weg. ''Ik weet ook niet waarom ik huilde. Ik dacht gewoon even aan eergisteren en hoe ik je bijna was kwijtgeraakt. Het ging er niet over dat je me aanraakte.'' Ik zuchtte, was dat nog maar eergisteren?

Ik veegde de rest van haar tranen weg. ''Gelukkig, want je weet dat ik je nooit aan zou raken tegen je wil. En je moet niet aan die shit denken, ik wil niet dat je ongelukkig word.'' Op dat moment riep Emmet aan de andere kant van de deur '5 MINUTEN EN 40 SECONDEN.' Ik rolde met mijn ogen. ''Ik denk dat we toch niet veel keus hebben met die klootzak aan de andere kant van de deur.''

Ze glimlachte en rolde van me af. ''Je hebt gelijk. We kunnen maar beter opschieten.''

**Emmet POV.**

''3!''

Ik bonsde op de deur.

''2!''

Ik bonsde nog een keer.

''1!''

Ik haalde even adem.

''En….0''

Ik zette me schrap en rende richting de deur. Net op het moment dat ik hem in wilde rammen opende Edward de deur met een chagrijnig gezicht, waardoor ik met mijn schouders tegen hem in beukte. Bella stond achter hem. ''What the fuck, kijk uit man. We zijn er al. Je hoeft niet zo te schreeuwen,'' zei Edward chagrijnig.

Ik grijnsde. ''Net op tijd broeder.'' Ik stompte hem plagerig tegen zijn borst.

Bella moest zachtjes lachen toen hij over die plek wreef.

Ik keek en glimlachte naar haar en pakte haar toen op en gooide haar over mijn schouder. Ze gilde, en begon toen met haar benen wild te zwaaien en op mijn rug te slaan. ''Kom op katje, we gaan uit eten.''

''Emmet! Zet me neer,'' lachte ze. Ik liep de trap af.

''Waarom noem je haar katje?'' vroeg Edward verbaast.

Ik pakte haar benen vast voordat ze nog van mijn schouder afviel. ''Omdat ze net een katje is. Ze lijkt zo onschuldig en lief maar als ze kwaad word dan komen haar klauwen naar buiten.''

Daar dacht hij even over na en grinnikte toen. Ik zette Bella pas neer toen we in de woonkamer waren. Ze bloosde toen ze zag dat iedereen haar aankeek.

Ze verborg haar gezicht tegen Edwards schouder toen iedereen begon te lachen. Edward kuste haar op haar haar. Ik liep naar Rosalie en sloeg mijn armen om haar middel. Ze kuste me zacht, voordat ze zei: ''Zullen we dan maar gaan? Anders zijn we straks nog te laat.''

''Wie zijn idee was het eigenlijk, om rond deze fucking tijd met zijn alle te gaan ontbijten?'' vroeg Edward chagrijnig. Hij gaapte.

Alice begon te huppelen. ''Mijn, mijn, mijn!''

''Ik had het kunnen weten. Hoe kun je om half 8 's morgens nog zo vrolijk zijn. Soms is het wel verstandig voor je om een toontje lager te doen.''

Ze stak haar tong naar hem uit terwijl ze Jasper aan zijn hand meetrok naar buiten. Ik pakte Rosalie's hand en samen liepen we naar buiten, gevolgd door Bella en een chagrijnige Edward.

''Jezus, en nu regent het fucking ook nog. Ik ga terug naar bed.''

Edward draaide zich om toen er een stem opdook. ''Let op je taalgebruik, Edward. Je weet dat je moeder je zo niet wil horen,'' zei Carlisle streng terwijl hij zijn auto uitstapte en richting het huis liep. Edward rolde met zijn ogen.

''Waar kom je vandaan?'' vroeg Rosalie.

''Werk. Was weer een noodgeval. Ze blijven maar komen,'' zuchtte hij uitgeput. ''Dus als jullie het niet erg vinden, kinders, dan ga ik nu even een dutje doen.''

''Ik ga met je mee,'' zei Edward.

Toen iedereen protesteerde draaide hij met tegenzin weer om. ''Oke, what the fuck zeg, ik ga al.''

''Edward!'' riep Carlisle weer vermoeid.

Hij rolde weer met zijn ogen. Ik grijnsde naar hem. ''Ja Eddie, let op je taalgebruik.''

* * *

We liepen de Forks lunchroom binnen. Het was nog aardig rustig, omdat het nog zo vroeg was. We zagen een paar andere meisjes van onze school zitten, maar die negeerde we. Ze giechelde allemaal toen Edward voorbij liep.

We kwamen hier regelmatig, omdat ze hier de geweldigste en grootste steak hadden, en natuurlijk een lekkere salade voor de dames. Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Stél dat ze een frietje te veel aten, dan zou heel de wereld vergaan. Ik snap ook niet waar Rosalie zich druk om maakte, het was niet alsof ze die calorieën er vanavond niet weer afwerkt.

We namen plaats aan de tafel die we gereserveerd hadden. Nouja, die Alice gereserveerd had. Met haar erbij staan we nooit op de wachtlijst. Jasper schoof de stoel van Alice aan en Edward deed hetzelfde bij Bella. Toen ik me omdraaide om de stoel van Rosalie aan te schuiven zag ik dat ze al op haar plek zat en zorgvuldig het menukaart aan het bekijken was.

Ik zuchtte. ''Kun je nou nooit even twee seconden wachten?''

Ze keek verbaasd. ''Nee, ik heb honger. Dankzij mijn lieve broertje zijn we al een kwartier later. We hebben nog maar even voordat we naar school moeten.''

''Dat komt omdat Edward hele andere plannen had gisteravond,'' grijnsde ik. Er werd van onder de tafel tegen mijn been geschopt. ''Au.'' Ik keek Edward vuil aan terwijl ik hem een schop terug gaf. Dat zal die motherfucker eens leren.

''Hoe bedoel je?'' vroeg Bella. Ze keek van Edward naar mij en weer terug.

''Je hebt haar nog in haar slaap gepakt? Oeee, stoute Eddie,'' grinnikte ik.

Zogauw ze doorhad waar we het over had werden haar ogen groot en begon te hevig te blozen. Edward wreef over haar arm. ''Trek je er niks van aan, baby. Die motherfucker weet niet waar hij het over heeft.'' Edward draaide zijn hoofd boos om naar mij en vernauwde zijn ogen. Hij probeerde me te intimideren zoals hij bij iedereen dee, maar mijn grijns werd alleen maar breder.

''H-hoe?'' stamelde ze.

''Als je wilt dat niemand je hoort, zul je de volgende keer toch wat zachter moeten zijn, katje,'' zei ik.

Er kwamen tranen in haar ogen terwijl ze voor hulp naar Edward zocht. ''Hou je kop, Emmet. Je hebt helemaal niks gehoord want er is niets gebeurd,'' snauwde Edward.

Ik hield grinnikend mijn handen omhoog. ''Oké, oké, ik hou mijn mond wel.''

Edward knikte dankbaar terwijl hij Bella naar zich toetrok.

''Ik heb trouwens wel een tip voor je. Voordat je in slaap valt, trek dan iets aan,'' voegde ik eraan toe.

''EMMET!'' werd er aan alle kanten geroepen.

Ik schudde van het lachen.

**EPOV.**

Ik was deze keer te laat uit de les omdat meneer Brekelmans nog een hartig woordje met me te spreken had. Hij praatte zoals gewoonlijk weer shit en het vergde alles in me om niet mijn hoofd op mijn armen te leggen en mijn fucking ogen dicht te doen. Die preken van hem waren zo saai, ik snapte niet dat mensen niet in slaap vielen bij zijn les.

Ik zag Bella al aan onze tafel zitten samen met Emmet, Jasper en Alice. Ik zuchtte en liep met tegenzin naar de lange rij bij de catering. Ik tikte ongeduldig met mijn voet op de grond en hoopte dat die fucking mensen gewoon wat shit op die dienbladen gooide en wat opschoten. Het was niet alsof er vandaag iets anders lag dan normaal.

Die shit hier is niet te eten.

Ik hoorde wat gerommel achter me en zag Rosalie langs de mensen in de rij lopen en kwam naast me staan. Mensen mopperden achter ons maar durfde niks hardop te zeggen.

''Voordringer'' grijnsde ik.

Ze glimlachte. ''Ik dacht dat je een plekje voor me bezet hield. Je stond zo alleen, dus ik dacht dat je wel wat gezelschap kon gebruiken. Wat doe je trouwens zo laat hier? Meestal ben je altijd een van de eerste om te zorgen dat Bella het beste eten krijgt.''

Ik haalde mijn schouders op terwijl we weer een stapje vooruit zetten. ''Meneer Brekelmans,'' mompelde ik.

Ze lachte. Ik hoefde niet meer te zeggen, ze begreep al wat ik bedoelde. Iedereen wist van de haat die Brekelmans tegen mij koesterde. Hij deed ook niet echt zijn best om het geheim te houden. Hij vond dat ik zijn aandacht stal. Whatever, die bitches hebben mij altijd al veel leuker gevonden.

Rosalie begon ongeduldig te worden over de langzame rij en riep over de mensen dat ze eens moesten opschieten. ''Jezus zeg. Ik heb niet de hele fucking dag de tijd.''

Ik sloeg mijn arm om haar schouder en drukte haar tegen mijn schouder terwijl ik plagerig mijn handen door haar armen woelde. ''Doe eens niet zo ongeduldig.''

''Edward. Kappen,'' riep ze terwijl ze me zachtjes tegen mijn arm aan stompte. ''En hoor wie het zegt. Wie van de twee is meer in staat om te wachten. Jij of ik?''

Ik lachte. ''Ik.''

Ze zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd. ''Ik denk dat je nog maar eens in de spiegel moet kijken.''

We schuifelde langzaam naar voren en ik draaide mijn hoofd om om naar Bella te kijken. Toen ik zag dat ze naar me keek grijnsde ik en knipoogde naar haar. Ze bloosde, glimlachte en keek toen weer weg. Toen we eindelijk bij de kassa kwamen hoorde ik Rosalie's naam naast ons. Er stond een jongen die ik niet kende en ook nog nooit gezien volgens mij. Hij stond er slungelig bij, hij deed me een beetje denken aan Mike fucking Newton.

Hij had blonde stekeltjes en een paar puistjes hier en daar. Zijn kleren waren slordig maar daaronder had hij splinternieuwe Nike's. Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op toen ik zag dat hij naar haar stond te staren.

''Hey Bartje,'' zei Rosalie. Ze leek niet erg geïnteresseerd en zuchtte.

Hij wiebelde zenuwachtig heen en weer op zijn voeten. Hij leek zichzelf op te peppen om tegen haar te praten. ''Ik heb eten voor je gehaald,'' zei hij terwijl hij het volgepakte dienblad naar haar uitstak.

Ik lachte zachtjes. Als er iets is waar ze een hekel aan had was als jongens eten voor haar uitkoos. Dat was ook de reden waarom Emmet nooit met een dienblad op haar stond te wachten. Ik weet dat hij graag naast me stond als ik op Bella stond te wachten met een dienblad in mijn handen. Hij had die shit een keer gedaan en dat was gelijk de eerste en laatste keer.

Rosalie haalde haar wenkbrauwen op en zocht voor een makkelijke manier om hem af te wijzen. ''Sorry Bart, maar Edward had al beloofd om mijn eten te betalen. Ik heb gezegd dat hij dat mocht .''

Ze grijnsde naar me en knipoogde toen die Bart het niet kon zien.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Nu moet ik haar fucking eten nog gaan betalen ook.

Pas toen zag die jongen me en keek me met een hatelijke blik aan. Hij bekeek me van top en teen en ik voelde de woede door me heen toen hij me zo aankeek. Ik schoof mijn handen in mijn zakken om ervoor te zorgen dat ik hem nu niet hier gelijk op zijn bek sloeg.

''Is eh, hij jou vriendje?'' vroeg hij uiteindelijk toen hij uit was gekeken.

Rosalie lachte. ''Nee, dit is mijn kleine broertje.''

Ik rolde weer met mijn ogen. ''Fucking problemen mee?''

Zijn ogen werden wijd, schudde zijn hoofd, maar leek opgelucht. Hij keek weer terug naar Rosalie. Rosalie had haar blik afgewend en keek de kantine door om te kijken wat ze zou pakken, maar ik vernauwde mijn ogen naar hem. Hij dacht dat ik niet meer keek.

Ik zag zijn ogen weggaan van haar gezicht. Langzaam volgde zijn ogen haar lichaam. Ik zag zijn ogen van haar borsten naar haar kont gaan. Hij bleef naar haar kont staren en ik zag de lust in zijn ogen vormen. En op dat moment was ik weer terug in het verleden. Ik zag _hem_ weer voor mijn ogen. De manier hoe praatte, bewoog, de manier hoe hij zijn handen niet thuis kon houden.

Ik verloor mijn zelfbeheersing op dat moment. Ik wilde Rosalie beschermen en ik was weer dat kleine jongentje in de kamer. Ik voelde dat ik naar voren vloog voordat ik kei hard op de grond knalde. Ik haalde mijn vuist naar achteren en sloeg hem met volle vaart terug in zijn gezicht.

Ik zag niks meer. Het werd zwart voor mijn ogen terwijl ik bleef in het rond slaan. Ik voelde de pijn in mijn knokkels niet toen ik hem keer op keer op zijn gezicht sloeg.

Ik voelde een klap tegen mijn eigen oog en dat versterkte mijn woede alleen nog maar meer. Ik voelde dat het me overnam, dat ik niet meer logisch kon nadenken. Maar daar gaf ik geen fuck meer om. Het enige wat ik wilde was haar beschermen.

Ik hoorde stemmen om me heen. Meer stemmen dan alleen die van Rosalie die me smeekte om te stoppen. Maar hoe kon dat? Er waren maar drie fucking mensen in deze kamer.

Ik voelde twee sterkte armen om me heen en trokken me van hem af. What the fuck? Had hij versterking gevraagd? Waren ze hier om ons nog meer pijn te doen? Ik probeerde me los te rukken uit zijn greep maar hij was te sterk. Ik kreeg me niet los.

Dus ik richtte me op de aanvaller die me nu vast had. Ik probeerde hem te bereiken, hem te slaan waar ik kon, terwijl mijn lichaam schudde van woede. Ik wist hem een vuist te geven vlak bij zijn mond, maar op dat moment hoorde ik iets wat hier niet thuis hoorde.

''Edward, stop! Stop!'' schreeuwde een engel. Die hoorde hier niet te zijn, niet in deze fucking hel waar ik in beland ben. ''Alsjeblieft stop!''

Langzaam verdween de zwarte vlek voor mijn ogen. De engel nam me mee uit deze duistere tijden. Het was eerst wazig maar alles werd steeds duidelijker.

Ik zag Bella's betraande gezicht naast een jongen zitten vol met bloed over zijn gezicht. Bart.

De starende gezichten van iedereen was het laatste wat ik zag toen ik de school werd uitgetrokken.

Ik weet niet wie me naar buiten sleepte maar ik bewoog me niet meer. Ik lag slap in zijn handen terwijl hij me op een bankje duwde.

Ik zag Emmet naast me komen zitten. Hij was degene die me naar buiten had gesleurd. Hij leek buiten adem. Ik zag ook dat zijn lip bloedde. Ik had mijn beste vriend geslagen.

Hij veegde de bloed van zijn mond. ''Jezus, Edward. Waarom viel je hem aan?'' vroeg Emmet toen hij zijn adem op orde had.

Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik wist niet wat de fucking reden was waarom ik hem sloeg. De afgelopen 5 minuten waren als een verdomde waas, alsof ik fucking high was en de drugs nu pas begon uit te werken.

''Ik weet het wel,'' zei Rosalie achter me. Ik had haar niet gezien. Ik had niet gezien dat ze ons achterna kwam. ''Het was _hem_ hé? Hij was de reden waarom je hem sloeg.''

Ik knikte, niet in staat om iets te zeggen. Ik haalde mijn hand door mijn haren.

''Ik hoorde je zijn naam schreeuwen,'' zei ze zachtjes. Ze sloeg haar armen om mijn nek en legde haar hoofd op mijn schouder. ''Oh Edward. Zal het ons dan nooit met rust laten? Het blijft komen, en het lijkt alsof er geen einde aan komt.''

Ik hield Rosalie dichter tegen me aan terwijl Emmet met een gepijnigde blik toekeek. Het kwam niet vaak voor dat Rosalie huilde. Ze liet niet graag haar kwetsbare kant zien. Ik zag in zijn ogen dat hij haar wilde troosten, maar hij kon het verleden niet afnemen. Ik aaide Rosalie over haar haren. ''Shit, het spijt me Rosalie. Ik had hem nooit aan mogen vallen, dan had ik je ook niet aan hem herinnerd, fuck…maar op dat moment… ik voelde me weer jong. Ik kon er niets aan doen.''

Rosalie snikte zachtjes tegen mijn schouder terwijl ze bleef herhalen dat het niet mijn schuld was. Het zou toch op een of andere manier terug zijn gekomen. In mijn fucking nachtmerries, shit die me maandenlang heeft wakker gehouden, en zelfs nu spookt die fucking mongool door mijn hoofd. Er was geen ontkomen aan.

Terwijl ik Rosalie in mijn armen hield zag ik Bella via mijn ooghoeken aan komen lopen. Ik voelde me schuldig, ik wilde niet dat me zo zou zien.

''Emmet, zou je Bella alsjeblieft daar willen houden?'' zei ik. Ik wist dat dit een kut actie was, maar ik kon het er even niet bij hebben. Ik moest eerst zorgen dat fucking Rosalie stopte met huilen. En trouwens, Bella wou antwoorden, dat zag ik aan haar ogen, antwoorden die ik fucking niet kon geven.

Emmet keek me verbaasd aan maar liep toch richting de kant waar Bella aan kwam lopen om ervoor de zorgen dat ze te dichtbij kwam.

''Waarom vertel je het haar niet?'' vroeg Rosalie terwijl ze haar tranen probeerde weg te vegen.

''Ik weet niet of ik dat wel kan,'' mompelde ik terwijl ik wegkeek.

''Je weet dat ze het wel zal snappen,'' zei Rosalie.

''Dat weet ik. Ik wil alleen niet dat ze me anders gaat zien. Ik wil niet dat ze medelijden gaat krijgen en me anders gaat behandelen. Ik wil niet dat ze moet nadenken voordat ze iets tegen me zegt.'' Dat laatste was dan niet helemaal waar. Want ik wist dat ze nu moest nadenken voordat ze iets tegen me zegt. Ik knapte, om de kleinste dingen, ik word boos, val uit en reageer zonder na te denken. Ik ben gewoon bang. Zo fucking bang dat ze wegrent, me niet meer wil. Die shit is het niet waard. Het is het niet waard om haar kwijt te raken. Maar als ik het niet vertel, raak ik haar dan alsnog kwijt?

''Maar uiteindelijk zul je het goede doen. Als je het haar eenmaal hebt verteld zul je je opgelucht voelen. Ik ben blij dat Emmet het van ons weet. Ik weet niet of Emmet wel het geduld ervoor zou hebben om met mij om te gaan als hij niet weet waardoor is zo ben geworden,'' lachte ze treurig.

Ik haalde mijn handen weer door mijn haren. Een automatische reactie als ik zenuwachtig was. ''En voor jou… we hebben het altijd geheim gehouden. Ik wil niet dat je je verplicht voelt dat Bella het moet weten. Als je niet wilt dat ze het weet, dan hoef ik het haar niet te vertellen. Het is ook jóu fucking keus Rose.''

Ze pakte mijn hand en kneep er zachtjes in. Ze zag dat ik eromheen draaide, smoesjes bedacht om het maar niet te hoeven vertellen. ''Bella hoort nu bij ons Edward. Bij onze familie. En voor familie hebben we geen geheimen. We hebben ook een uitzondering gemaakt voor Alice en Jasper.''

Ik keek even naar Bella, die op een afstandje behoorlijk overstuur leek. Ik wist dat Rosalie gelijk had. Ik moest het vertellen, maar ik was zo bang voor haar reactie dat ik iedere keer afhaakte. En het ergere probleem was dat ik niet wist hoe ik het moest vertellen. Het leek nooit het goede moment.

Maar als ik het niet vertelde, dan zou alles wat we hadden opgebouwd kapot gaan.

En die gedachten kon ik niet verdragen.

* * *

_A/N vergeet niet een reactie op te sturen. Ook de vragen aan Bella kunnen worden opgestuurd!_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	34. Nightmares

**Disclaimer; i do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

**A\N; **_Mijn bedankjes gaan weer uit naar_**; **Audrey - 00-TwIlIgHt-000 - sofieke24 - sophie-PGO - Florreke - lovetwilight2424 - twilightnargis - Erika - FORGETTHEMASTEROOM - bella-ja-ik-bella - Lisettewerter - teamjaward - lovevampirediariesentwilight - kirsten voor al hun geweldige reviews, en natuurlijk ook de mensen met hun privé berichten!

Ik merk dat veel mensen de verandering in mijn schrijfstijl hebben gezien. De woorden ''fuck'' en ''shit'' komen nu nogal vaak voor. Het komt niet doordat ik de Rated heb veranderd en besluit om meer geweldadigere woorden te gebruiken, het heeft met Edward zelf te maken. Ik snap dat veel mensen het nog niet begrijpen, maar dat komt hopelijk nog wel. Er komen steeds meer dingen van de oude Edward terug, je merkt wel waarom.

**Hoofdstuk 34. Nightmares.**

You cover you're nightmares, you put them away. Cause if nobody knows them, they might fade away.

**POVs: **_Edward en Bella._

_

* * *

_

**EPOV.**

Ik werd wakker, omdat het leek alsof er een Godverdomme aardbeving mijn bed liet trillen. Ik kreunde en wreef met mijn hand over mijn gezicht, in een poging me wakker te maken. Ik draaide me om en zag dat Bella aan het draaien en woelen was. Ik keek op de klok en zag dat het pas fucking 3 uur 's nachts was.

Net toen ik weer terug wilde gaan slapen omdat ik mijn ogen amper open kon houden, begon ze rare dingen te mompelen zoals: ''Konijn… Edward niet doen… ijsjes.''

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Ze droomde over fucking konijnen en ijsjes?

Het kwam zo in een keer uit het niets, maar ik zag haar hand omhoog schieten en recht op mijn gezicht af komen. Het was dat ik zoveel gevochten had vroeger dat ik wist hoe ik klappen moest ontwijken dus ik schoot automatisch naar rechts om niet in mijn gezicht geslagen te worden. Ik kwam er alleen iets te laat achter dat ik al op de rand van het bed lag en ik voelde het bed onder me vandaan verdwijnen. Tijdens mijn val probeerde ik me ergens aan vast te grijpen.

Ik nam het nachtkastje mee samen met de wekker, nachtlamp en mijn kussen en dekens plofte boven op mij. ''Godverdomme! Fack zooi.''

Terwijl ik tegen mezelf aan het vloeken was omdat mijn verdomde rug zeer deed en mijn hoofd bonsde van de wekker die bovenop me viel hoorde ik een zachte stem. ''Edward?'' Ik hoorde het bed verschuiven en zag haar naar me op de grond kijken. ''Wat doe je op de grond?''

''Omdat iemand me fucking midden in de nacht een stomp in mijn gezicht wilde geven. Daarom,'' snauwde ik, harder dan ik eigenlijk gewild had.

Toen ze besefte dat zij degene was die ik bedoelde werden haar ogen groot. ''O, het spijt me Edward.''

Ze beet zenuwachtig op haar lip, omdat ze wist hoe pissig ik kon worden als iemand me ook maar met een vinger aanraakte. En vooral als iemand me midden in de nacht wakker maakte. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik probeerde mezelf te kalmeren. Het was ten slotte niet expres, ze sliep. Ik zuchtte. ''Geeft niets, baby.'' Ik pakte haar bij haar armen en trok haar van het bed. Ze gaf een gil terwijl haar ogen groot werden van de schrik. Ze lande bovenop me, maar haar fucking knie landde precies recht op mijn niet zo kleine Edward.

Ik hapte naar adem terwijl ik weer aan een stuk begon te vloeken. Die shit deed pijn.

Ze haalde haar knie snel weg. ''O, Edward. Het spijt me echt ontzettend! Doet het pijn?''

Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht, probeerde de tranen te bedwingen. ''Natuurlijk doet die shit pijn, Bella. Verdomme!''

Ze kreeg tranen in haar ogen terwijl ze met spijt in haar ogen me wilde helpen. Ondanks mijn pijn en woede moest ik grinniken. Het feit dat ze me wilde helpen om het beter te maken, maar ze me nog steeds niet dáár durfde aan te raken vergat ik even hoe pijn die shit deed. ''Het is al goed, als je me maar belooft dat je dat nooit meer doen.''

Ze knikte gretig. ''Ik beloof het.''

Ik pakte haar bij haar middel en trok haar omhoog, terwijl ik zelf ook opstond. Samen lieten we ons weer op het bed vallen. Ik trok de dekens weer over ons heen en gleed met mijn vingertoppen over haar wang. ''mag ik trouwens weten waarom je in godsnaam over konijnen en ijsjes droomt in plaats van over mij?''

Ze begon te blozen. ''Maar ik droomde wel over jou.''

''En in wat sta ik op dezelfde lijn als ijsjes en konijnen?

Ze beet weer op haar lip. ''Ik droomde dat we naar het park gingen en jij een ijsje voor me had gekocht. We zaten samen op een kleedje naast een fontein. Uit het niets dook en er een konijn uit de bosjes en stal mijn ijsje. Jij rende het achterna en begon dat konijntje uit te schelden en zei dat hij mijn ijsje terug moest geven. Je liet je een beetje gaan.'' Ze glimlachte verlegen.

Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op. ''Ik werd boos op een konijn omdat die jou ijs had gejat?''

Ze knikte.

Ik pakte haar kin en zorgde dat ze haar lip losliet. ''Als iemand ooit jou ijsje jat, en het maakte me niet uit of het een konijn of een fucking denkbeeldige boom is, die heeft een groot probleem.'' Ik grinnikte en ze lachte met me mee. ''Niemand jat iets van mijn girl, en zeker niet als ik het aan jou gegeven het. Het is net als jou een orgasme willen geven en het dan door een konijn laten jatten. I don't think so, honey, that's not gonna happen.''

Ze bloosde. ''Ik zou ook niet willen dat je het aan iemand anders gaf.''

''Maak je geen zorgen. Nu ik die blik in je ogen heb gezien toen je je hoogtepunt bereikte denk ik niet dat ik het ooit nog een keer zou willen próberen bij iemand anders. Al mijn energie en moeite zijn alleen voor jou, baby.''

Ze lachte lief. ''Daar ben ik blij om.''

''Het is nu wel half 4 's nachts, maar ik zou het je zo kunnen geven. Integendeel ik denk dat ik het je nu ga geven.'' Ik kroop naar haar toe en wilde haar vastpakken, maar ze sloeg mijn handen weg. Mijn ogen werden groot en haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op.

''Het is midden in de nacht Edward. Ik denk dat Rosalie graag willen slapen.''

''Maar ze hoeven het niet te horen.''

Nu was zij degene die haar wenkbrauwen ophaalde. Oké, ze had gelijk. Het was bijna onmogelijk om het hun níét te laten horen. Ik heb haar al een aantal keren een orgasme gegeven en ook al probeerde ze in te houden ze gilde het iedere keer uit. Het meest erotische gegil ooit, dat wel.

Ik voelde me net een klein kind die zijn moeder zeurde om een koekje. Toen ze niet toegaf sloeg ik koppig mijn armen over elkaar en ging op mijn rug lippen. ''Oke, prima. Jij je zin. Maar denk eraan dat ik je borsten niet vasthoud nu we gaan slapen.''

Ik wist dat ze het fijn vond als ik haar daar vasthield als we gingen slapen. Het leek ook alsof ik niet meer zou kunnen slapen als ik haar rondingen niet vasthield en haar tepels onder mijn vingers niet hard voelde worden.

Ze lag met haar rug naar me toe maar draaide zich toen half om en haalde één wenkbrauw op. ''Prima. Welterusten Edward.''

Kut, hier had ik niet op gerekend. Maar ze vond het altijd zo fijn als we zo in slaap vielen, dat had ze bekend nadat ik haar had gedwongen te vertellen hoe ze het liefst in slaap viel.

'Als je met je borst tegen mijn rug aan ligt, je gezicht in mijn haren en je lippen op mijn schouder, terwijl je handen mijn borsten vasthouden. Zo val ik het liefst in slaap. Dan voel ik me het meest veilig, en weet ik dat je me beschermt,' had ze geantwoord.

Ze had hevig gebloosd toen ze dat opbiechtte, maar sindsdien besefte ik dat ook ik zo het liefst in slaap viel. Dan licht ze het dichtst tegen me aan en voel ik haar hart kloppen, voelde haar veilig in mijn armen.

Ik probeerde zo te slapen, maar het leek alsof ik door haar toegetrokken werd.

04.05 uur

04.10 uur

04.30 uur

05.00 uur

Ik leek de slaap maar niet te kunnen vatten. Ik nam een kijkje op haar gezicht en zag dat ze haar ogen nog steeds dicht had. Ik dacht dat ze nu wel zou slapen dus kroop ik dicht tegen haar aan, legde mijn gezicht tegen haar nek en kuste haar schouder. Onze benen strengelde zich in elkaar. Mijn handen kropen onder haar truitje en pakte haar mooi gevormde borsten in mijn handen.

Ik voelde haar tepels hard worden, en ik had ze nog maar net vast voordat ze haar handen over mijn handen legde. Fuck, dacht ik weer. Ik wist nu dat ze heel die tijd niet had geslapen, en had gewacht totdat ik me gewonnen gaf.

Ik zag haar wangen boller worden en wist dat ze glimlachte.

Ze wist dat ze weer fucking had gewonnen.

**BPOV**. (de volgende dag)

''Edward, je hebt iets zwarts op je arm,'' zei ik. Ik liep naar hem toe en wilde zijn arm schoonmaken maar hij verborg zijn arm achter zijn rug.

Ik keek verbaasd naar hem op.

''Het is al weg,'' zei hij. Hij keek me niet aan.

Ik snapte niet waarom hij zo geheimzinnig deed dus ik pakte zijn arm van achter zijn rug, en bekeek zijn pols waar ik dacht dat iets zwarts zat. Het zat er dus inderdaad. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. ''Sinds wanneer heb jij een tattoo?''

Hij haalde zijn andere hand door zijn haren. ''Al heel lang.''

''En ik weet daar niks van waarom?''

''Vergeten,'' mompelde hij. Ik wist maar al te goed dat hij dat niet wat vergeten, aan de blik in zijn ogen te zien. Hij had normaal altijd grote horloges om zijn pols zitten, en het was een vrij kleine tatoeage. Ik pakte zijn arm en bekeek zijn pols zorgvuldig. Er stond daar in kleine harde letters; 'Fiducia Nessuno.'

Ik keek weer naar hem op. ''Wat is het?''

''Italiaans.''

Ik rolde mijn ogen. ''Wat betekend het?'' vroeg ik, nieuwsgierig.

''Trust nobody,'' vertelde hij met tegenzin. Hij zuchtte.

''Trust nobody?''

''Het is een heel oude tatoeage, Bella.''

''Maar waarom zou je dat erop zetten?''

''Omdat ook fucking niemand te vertrouwen ís.''

''Geloof je dat echt?''

''Ja.''

''Vind je dat ik ook niet te vertrouwen ben? Is dat daarom waarom je elke vraag ontwijkt als ik over je verleden begin?''

Hij zette kwaad een paar stappen van me vandaan en rukte zijn hand uit die van mij. Ik zag dat zijn groene ogen begonnen te vlammen, zoals ze elke keer deden als ik erom vroeg. En elke keer werd ik bang van zijn uitdrukking. Ik hoef maar iets verkeerds te zeggen of hij klapt dicht of hij valt uit. Ik vroeg laatst wie hem had leren lopen, Carlisle of Esme, omdat ik net heel mijn jeugd had verteld, en zo probeerde ik een beetje wat van hem los te peuteren, maar hij viel zo tegen me uit dat ik huilend was weggelopen. En het eindigt altijd met een Edward die me troost en zegt hoeveel het hem spijt. Hij heeft me nog nooit met een vinger aangeraakt om me pijn te doen, maar zijn woede was al genoeg om me bang te maken.

Hij begint met dingen te gooien, hij vloekt zo snel dat ik het niet vaak niet eens versta, en heeft vaak de neiging om naar de fles te grijpen. Ik geloof dat hij vroeger zoveel gedronken heeft dat alcohol hem niks meer doet. Ik weet zeker dat hij niet verslaafd is, maar als hij boos is kan hij zo een hele fles puur achterover drinken. Het maakt hem wel vaak gewelddadiger, maar dronken word hij niet.

De Edward die ik dan zie, of die ik de afgelopen weken heb gezien, is een totaal verschillende persoon als de Edward waarop ik vanaf het eerste moment dat ik hem zag verliefd op was geworden. Hij leek zo vol vertrouwen, arrogant misschien, en charmanter dan elke man ooit kan zijn. Maar als hij dan zo boos word dat ik bang van hem word, vraag ik me soms met tranen in mijn ogen af of we wel echt geschikt voor elkaar zijn.

Maar dan komen de moment waarop hij zegt dat het hem spijt, dat hij me weer zegt hoeveel hij van me houd en niet zonder me kan. Dat hij me zoent en streelt terwijl hij iedere keer mijn naam fluistert en zijn stem zo vervuld is met liefde.

En van alle twee de Edwards word ik soms bang.

De ene keer duwt hij me zo ver weg dat ik hem niet meer herken, en de andere keer klampt hij zich zo erg aan me vast alsof ik de enige ben die hem van verdrinken kan behoeden.

Maar toch zou ik niet willen dat hij veranderde. Zijn woede hoort bij hem. Het zijn dan misschien niet de dingen waarop ik verliefd ben geworden. Maar ik hou van Edward, zijn slechte en goede kanten.

Hij leek geen antwoord te willen geven op mijn vraag. Hij keek me alleen met vlammende ogen aan, zijn handen tot vuisten gebald terwijl hij zijn woede probeert te onderdrukken. Ik twijfelde, omdat mijn knieën zo knikte, maar ik wist een stap naar voren te zetten. Toen nog een, en nog een, totdat ik voor hem stond. Ik voelde de tranen in mijn ogen prikken toen ik naar hem opkeek.

Onder die boze masker, onder die stoere en zijn i-dont-give-a-fuck houding zat een klein jongetje dat zo ontzettend veel pijn heeft gehad. Ik zou alleen willen dat hij het me vertelde zodat ik hem kon helpen, zodat hij het niet zo opkropte en we erover konden praten.

Ik hield mijn ogen op zijn gezicht toen ik mijn armen om zijn middel sloeg. Ik zag de woede in zijn ogen langzaam verdwijnen terwijl hij probeerde rustig adem te halen. Zijn handen ontspande zich en sloten zachtjes zich om mijn lichaam. Hij legde zijn hoofd op mijn hoofd.

''Vind je echt dat ik niet te vertouwen ben?'' vroeg ik. Ik probeerde de pijn uit mijn stem te laten, maar mijn stem sloeg over. Ik wist dat hij zou merken dat het me pijn deed.

''Natuurlijk denk ik dat je te vertrouwen ben. Nee, fuck, dat denk ik niet, dat wéét ik.''

''Dan waarom wil je me niks vertellen?''

Ik voelde dat hij zijn handen weer tot vuisten balde en zijn armen aanspande. Hij klemde zijn kaken op elkaar om zijn irritatie onder controle te houden. ''Bella, hou op.''

''Alsjeblieft, Edward. Ik zie dat het je opvreet. Je moet erover praten. Alsjeblieft.''

Hij duwde me van zich af, dat deed hij altijd als hij boos werd. Hij had me uitgelegd dat hij me niet in zijn buurt wilde hebben als hij boos werd, bang dat hij me pijn zou doen. En ik wist dat hij nooit met zichzelf zou kunnen leven als hij me ooit pijn zou doen, ook al was het perongeluk.

''Verdomme Bella, ik zei dat je op moest houden! Waarom luister je Godverdomme niet eens voor één fucking keer?''

Ondanks dat mijn hart wild begon te kloppen, probeerde ik mijn stem krachtig te laten klinken. Ik wist dat we ooit een keer over dit heen moesten komen. ''Dus dit is wat onze relatie word? Jij die me iedere keer wegduwt?''

''Ik hoef je niet weg te duwen als je gewoon niet zoveel fucking vragen stelde!'' schreeuwde hij.

''Is dat echt wat je wilt? Dat ik je gewoon zo laat zijn, je jezelf continu de schuld laten geven dat alles jou schuld is, dat je iedereen maar gewoon gebruikt omdat je zó ontzettend bang bent om iemand dicht bij je hart te laten. Is dat wat je wilt, Edward? Dat ik stop met vragen stellen, en je gewoon jezelf laat weg rotten?''

''Ja!''

Een brok vormde zich in mijn keel toen ik de volgende woorden uitsprak: ''Oke, dan als dat is wat je echt wil, dat je wilt dat ik alleen maar toekijk hoe je met jezelf worstelt, dan kan ik maar beter gaan.''

Ik zette een stap achteruit. Ik zag de woede in zijn ogen net zo snel verdwijnen als hoe ze gekomen waren. ''Wat bedoel je, ik kan maar beter gaan?''

Ik slikte moeilijk. ''Als dat is wat je van me verlangt, Edward, dan ben ik niet de juiste persoon voor je.''

Zijn ogen werden groot toen hij realiseerde waarop ik doelde. Hij schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij me tegen zich aantrok. Hij streelde mijn haren, streelde mijn gezicht en kuste me door zijn wanhopige zinnen door. ''Nee, Bella. Je weet dat je niet kunt gaan. Je kan me fucking niet alleen laten. Je moet hier blijven, bij mij. Dat wéét je. Laat me niet in de steek. Je weet hoeveel ik van je hou. Je weet dat ik niet zonder je kan, dat ik dood ga als je me ooit alleen laat. Fuck, Bella, ik hou van je. Ik hou van je zoals ik nog nooit van iemand heb gehouden. En dat maakt me bang, en dan doe ik de verkeerde dingen, zeg ik de verkeerde dingen. Maar je moet niet proberen het slechtste uit me naar boven te halen, je moet me niet op een voetstuk plaatsten als de perfecte man. Want dat ben ik niet. Je moet over die slechte kanten van me heen kijken, en houden van de goede kanten. Ik hou van je, o god, ik hou zoveel van je. Laat me niet gaan, ga niet weg, alsjeblieft.''

Dit waren de momenten waarop ik moest doorzetten. Waarop ik me van hem los moest maken en me moest omdraaien. Dat ik hem zou dwingen de waarheid te zeggen omdat ik anders echt zou gaan. Maar ik was zwak, en ik was bang. Bang dat hij me eerder liet gaan dan dat hij ooit de waarheid aan me zou vertellen. En ik hield ook zoveel van hem, dat ik het niet aan kon om hem pijn te doen.

Hoe hij zich altijd aan me vastklampte als ik dreigde te gaan, dat hij voor een paar seconden zijn hart opende, om het daarna weer gelijk dicht te doen, dat waren de momenten dat mijn hart brak en ik me net zo wanhopig aan hem vastklampte. Ik plaats van te zeggen 'De waarheid, Edward, of ik ga', zei ik: ''Maar ik wil ook helemaal niet gaan. Je weet hoe graag ik bij je wil blijven.''

''Dan blijf!'' zei hij gelijk. Hij kuste mijn lippen, keer op keer, terwijl hij elke keer het woordje blijf herhaalde.

Ik kuste hem terug om hem te laten zien dat ik zou blijven. Ik was bijna bang om het te vragen, want ik wilde niet dat zijn woede weer terug kwam, maar ik wilde het echt graag weten. Dus ik sloeg mijn armen stevig om hem heen en zette me schrap. ''Zijn er nog andere tatoeages die ik niet heb gezien?''

Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht terwijl ik wachtte op een nieuwe uitbarsting, maar die kwam niet. Hij zei alleen simpel: ''Nee, dat is de enige.''

Ik knikte. Ik voelde me opgelucht. Als hij er wel een had gehad, dan was hij waarschijnlijk wel weer kwaad geworden.

We waren even stil terwijl we ons aan elkaar vastklampte. ''Het verbaasd me trouwens dat je me nog nooit hebt gevragen wat ik nou iedere keer zeg. Jij normaal met al je vragen, had ik gedacht dat je dat ook wel zou willen weten,'' zei hij na een tijdje van stilte. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen.

''Wanneer je wat zegt?'' vroeg ik.

Hij keek naar beneden en streelde mijn wang. ''Als ik Italiaans praat. Meestal willen al die bitches weten wat ik zeg. Niet dat ik ze ooit de waarheid zeg, maar ze vragen het wel.''

Toen realiseerde ik me dat al die keren dat hij zo onverstaanbaar vloekte, het dus blijkbaar geen Engels was. ''Ik wist helemaal niet dat je Italiaans kon? Hoe goed?''

''Vloeiend. Het is een tweede taal voor me. Ik gebruik het altijd als ik boos ben. Als ik boos ben dan zeg ik dingen die ik niet meen, dus dan praat ik in het Italiaans, zodat niemand weet wat ik zeg.''

''O, dat wist ik helemaal niet. Hoe komt het dat je zo goed Italiaans kan?''

Hij zuchtte terwijl hij over mijn hoofd staarde. ''Je kunt die vraag beter laten zitten, Bella, en luister nu alsjeblieft voor een keer naar me. Ik wil niet weer boos op je worden.''

Ik zag dat hij de woede in zijn ogen probeerde te bedwingen door zich te focussen op iets anders. Maar ik zag ook die droevige blik in zijn ogen, precies dezelfde blik die ik had gezien toen ik hem vroeg wie hem had leren lopen.

Ik probeerde over iets anders te beginnen, maar ik was ontzettend nieuwsgierig in hoe goed hij Italiaans kon. ''Zeg iets tegen me, in het Italiaans.''

Zijn lippen krulde iets omhoog toen hij me weer aankeek. ''Ik heb net een hele reeks vloeken op je afgevuurd. Was dat niet genoeg?''

Ik lachte schaapachtig. Daar had ik niet aan gedacht. ''Iets liefs, geen vloeken.''

Hij staarde me diep in mijn ogen aan, terwijl hij in het Italiaans begon te spreken. ''_Ti amo, _Mijn Bella_. Tu sei l'unico che ha toccato il mio cuore, e sarà sempre la vostra. Finché i piedi su questa terra, io continuo ad amarti. Sempre''_

Ik staarde hem aan terwijl de woorden uit zijn mond rolde. Hij sprak het zo gemakkelijk uit, alsof het helemaal geen moeite voor hem was. Ik was nieuwsgierig in wat hij zei, dus vroeg ik hem wat het betekende wat hij zei.

Hij hield mijn blik gevangen. ''Ik hou van je, mijn Bella. Jij bent de enige die mijn hart heeft geraakt, en het zal altijd van jou blijven. Zolang ik hier op aarde loop zal ik altijd van je blijven houden. Voor altijd.''

Mijn ogen welden zich op met tranen, hoe liefdevol hij die woorden uitsprak. Dus ik herhaalde het laatste woordje dat ik had onthouden. ''Sempre.''

Hij glimlachte mijn favoriete glimlach. ''Sempre.''

Ik kuste zijn lippen. Hij sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel en trok me dichter tegen zich aan. We kusten elkaar een tijdje totdat ik buiten adem was. Hij kuste me nog een keer zacht en drukte me toen dichter tegen zich aan, voordat hij me losliet en op zijn bed liet vallen. Ik bleef staan en keek zijn kamer rond. Zijn kamer was een rotzooi. Boeken, kleren, Dvd's en andere spullen lagen verspreid over de vloer.

Ik was gewend om alles schoon te houden. Charlie en Renee hadden het alle twee veel te druk met werk, dus ik was vaak degene die het huis schoon hield. Ik kon niet goed tegen rommel. Charlie kwam vaak van zijn werk terug, en wilde dan zijn jas ophangen maar viel er altijd naast, en hij was dan altijd zo uitgeput dat hij geen moeite nam om het op te rapen en het weer terug te hangen. Ik liep dan altijd gelijk naar de gang om zijn jas alsnog op te hangen.

Edward zag mijn blik door zijn kamer en zuchtte toen. ''Ja, ik weet het. Mijn kamer is een fucking puinzooi.''

''Waarom ruim je het dan niet op?'' vroeg ik verbaasd.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op en gaapte vermoeid. ''Geen zin. Esme ruimt mijn kamer altijd op. Maar ze lijkt de laatste tijd ook geen fucking tijd meer voor me te hebben. Ze ziet er altijd uit alsof ze de hele godverdomme marathon iedere dag opnieuw loopt.''

''Ik kan je kamer wel opruimen,'' bood ik aan.

Hij keek me met verbaasde ogen aan. ''Waarom zou je dat doen?''

''Ik ben gewend om alles op te ruimen, Edward. Ik vind het helemaal niet erg.''

Hij keek me nog steeds verbazend aan. ''Waarom vind je dat niet erg?''

Ik moest moeite doen om niet te giechelen, want hij keek echt alsof hij net een soort moeilijke wiskundesom moest oplossen. ''Het is niet zo erg als het lijkt. Ik wil het echt wel voor je doen.''

''Neem je me fucking in de maling? Denk je nou echt dat ik jou mijn kamer op laat ruimen. Jezus, ik ben een klootzak, dat weet ik, maar ik laat echt niet mijn vriendin mijn kamer opruimen terwijl ik hier op mijn luie reet zit toe te kijken.''

''Dan help je me toch?''

Hij keek me even aan voordat hij hard begon te lachen. Hij liet zich op zijn rug vallen en brulde van het lachen. ''Yeah right. Edward Cullen maakt niet schoon. Edward maakt alleen troep.''

''Je doet alsof schoonmaken echt zo erg is. Heb je het al wel eens geprobeerd?'' vroeg ik hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

''Zoals ik al zei, mijn lieve Bella, ik maak niet schoon. En ja, schoonmaken ís erg. Het is verdomde vermoeiend.''

Ik haalde mijn schouders op, en keek zijn kamer rond. Ik zag schoolboeken op de grond liggen, vlak naast zijn schooltas. Het zou gemakkelijk zijn om ze even te verplaatsten en in zijn tas te zetten. Er stonden fotolijstjes scheef, die maar een klein duwtje in de goede richting hadden en ze stonden weer recht.

Verfrommelde papieren die naast de prullenbak lagen. Het was duidelijk dat hij had geprobeerd ze erin te gooien, maar iedere keer miste, en daarna geen zin had om er naar toe te lopen en ze er in te gooien.

Ik zou zijn bed binnen twee minuten hebben verschoond en de kleren die rond lagen kon ik zo wassen. Alles bij elkaar zou misschien wel een tijdje duren, maar dat was ik wel gewend.

Ik keek nog even de kamer rond voordat ik terug naar Edward keek, die nu op zijn buik lag, zijn gezicht naar me toe gedraaid. Hij keek me met een geirriteerd gezicht aan. Daarna zuchtte hij. ''Je meent het verdomme toch niet echt hé?''

Ik knikte, terwijl ik een glimlach op mijn gezicht zette. Zijn kamer zou zo veel mooier zijn als hij was opgeruimd.

Hij begon weer onverstaanbaar te vloeken, maar nu wist ik tenminste niet dat het aan mij lag. Hij was weer Italiaans aan het praten. Hij duwde zich omhoog en stond op. Hij keek even chagrijnig naar de troep op zijn kamer. ''Niet te geloven dat ik dit ga zeggen, maar ik zal je proberen te helpen. Ik weet niet wat je in mijn kamer zult vinden, dus ik zeg maar alvast sorry, zodat ik die shit niet iedere keer hoef te zeggen.''

* * *

**_Ti amo, Mijn Bella._** Ik hou van je mijn Bella.

**_Tu sei l'unico che ha toccato il mio cuore, e sarà sempre la vostra. _**Jij bent de enige die mijn hart heeft geraakt, het zal altijd van jou blijven.

**_Finché i piedi su questa terra, io continuo ad amarti. _**Zolang ik hier op aarde loop zal ik altijd van je blijven houden.

**_Sempre_ **Voor altijd.

* * *

_**A/N** hihi, de volgende keer word zijn kamer opgeruimd. Wie weet wat ze allemaal tegenkomt?_

_Laatste kans om vragen op de sturen naar Bella!_

_liefs_

_anoek013._


	35. Falen

**Disclaimer; i do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

**A\N; **_Mijn bedankjes gaan weer uit naar; lovetwilight2424 - lisslove - Sophie-PGO - Audrey - Erika (4x)- 000-TwIlIgHt-000 - Florreke - bella-ja-ik-bella - sofieke24 - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM (2x) - lilyana - ho0ii - Lisanne - LovemimiforeverL - lovevampirediariesentwilight - kristen._

_Ik ben nu bezig met iets te maken, over mijn verhaal. Het word namelijk een soort filmpje over mijn verhaal. Ik probeer nu de laatste beetjes in orde te maken en af te ronden. Ik ben van plan om hem om youtube te zetten als ik aan de 500 reviews zit(A), mooi getal toch? _

_Dusseee... reviewen maar. (Als ik hem toch iets eerder wil updaten laat ik het je natuurlijk weten) _

**Hoofdstuk 35. Falen**

Falen is niet het vallen zelf. Falen is het niet meer opstaan.

**POVs: **_Bella_

* * *

**BPOV.**

Edward keek weer even rond in de kamer voordat hij naar de stapel kleren liep en zonder te kijken ze in de wasmand gooide. Ik twijfelde even maar schraapte toen toch mijn keel. Hij draaide zich om en keek me verbaasd aan.

''Wil je ze niet scheiden?'' vroeg ik zenuwachtig. Ik wist hoe boos hij kon worden als je kritiek op hem had, maar als ik het niet vertelde kon ik straks nog alles opnieuw doen en werd hij boos dat ik het niet had verteld terwijl hij bezig was.

Hij verstijfde met twee paar broeken in zijn handen. ''Scheiden voor wat?''

''Zodat ik ze kan wassen. Je moet ze bij kleur scheiden,'' legde ik uit. Zijn wenkbrauwen fronsten en keek me nog steeds verbazend aan. Ik moest lachen. Hij deed alsof ík degene was die een andere taal sprak. ''Maak maar een stapel van wit en een stapel met kleur. Dat moet lukken,'' verduidelijkte ik, omdat hij nog steeds keek alsof hij het niet snapte.

Het was duidelijk dat hij geen idee had met wat hij aan het doen was, en bleef even staan. Toen zuchtte hij en haalde zijn handen door zijn haren. ''Yes Ma'am. Ik kan dat wel aan, ik wist alleen niet dat er van me verwacht werd dat ik dat moest doen. Niets aan de hand.''

Hij pakte de wasmand op en keerde hem ondersteboven zodat alles er weer uit viel. Hij mompelde wat dingen voordat hij ze in twee verschillende stapels gooide. Ik glimlachte voordat ik de kamer rondkeek. Ik wist niet zeker waar ik mee moest beginnen maar begon maar met zijn schoolspullen. Ik pakte schriften en papieren van de grond. Ik moest lachen toen zijn wiskunde schrift openviel. Er stond bijna niks in, en mijn hart zwol op toen ik mijn naam er een paar keer in zag staan. In plaatst van wiskunde te maken had hij mijn naam schots en scheef over de lijnen staan.

''Dus eh… '' Ik deed zijn schrift gauw dicht toen ik Edwards stem hoorde. Ik wist dat hij nogal beschermend over zijn spullen was en ik wilde niet dat hij boos werd omdat ik door zijn spullen zocht zonder dat hij daar toestemming voor had gegeven. ''Zie je dit als een kleur of wit?'' vroeg hij terwijl hij een wit shirt omhoog hield met groene strepen erop.

''Het is kleur, Edward.'' Ik keek naar de stapel. ''En dat witte shirt met die label achterop moet ook bij kleur.''

Hij vernauwde zijn ogen toen hij weer terug naar de stapel keek. Hij begon weer binnensmond te vloeken. Ik hoorde een paar keer 'fucking onzin' en 'bullshit' erdoorheen. ''Hoe kun je dat nou fucking weten? Het lijkt verdomde wit voor mij.''

Ik glimlachte, schouderophalend. ''De label zegt dat je geen bleekmiddel mag gebruiken.''

''En dat kun je allemaal vanaf daar zien?'' vroeg hij, zijn stem irriterend. ''Je hebt me nooit verteld dat ik die verdomde labels moet lezen.''

Ik hield mijn giechel binnen dat dreigde naar boven te komen om zijn chagrijnige gezicht. Ik wist dat hij deze taak niet zou kunnen volbrengen zonder een aantel keren te vloeken. Het was duidelijk dat hij hier niet op zijn gemak was, en het voelde goed dat ik een keer iets kon doen was hij niet kon. Maar ik stelde het erg op prijs dat hij het probeerde om het mij gemakkelijker te maken.

Ik begon verder met zijn boeken in zijn boekentas te stoppen. Toen alle boeken erin zaten zag ik nog een boek liggen. Ik pakte het op, maar ik kende het kaft niet. Het was enigszins versleten en hij leek ook best oud. Er stond niks op het kaft behalve twee woorden. Woorden die ik niet kende. ''Edward, is dit een schoolboek?'' vroeg ik toen ik naar hem keek. Misschien was dit een vak wat hij eerder had gehad toen ik nog in Phoenix zat.

Hij keek op en verstijfde toen hij het boek in mijn handen zag. Hij grijnsde en schudde zijn hoofd. ''Nee, baby, dat is niet iets wat je op school leert. Dat was anders een van mijn favoriete vakken geweest.'' Hij grinnikte en klonk alsof hij het erg grappig vond.

''Is het Italiaans?'' vroeg ik. Hij schudde zijn hoofd toen ik naar hem op keek. Hij lachte nog steeds. ''Wat is het dan?''

''Het is eh…christus het is iets dat ik je fucking makkelijker kan laten zien dan het je te vertellen.''

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Ik was een beetje verbaasd over zijn reactie. Ik snapte ook niet waarom hij eerst zo geschokt keek en toen zo amuserend. Ik keek even naar hem, zijn ogen schitterde. Ik keek weer terug naar het boek en sloeg het open. Mijn ogen vielen op een tekening van een man en een vrouw. Ik was nog meer verward, want ik snapte niet wat ze aan het doen waren. De man zat terwijl de vrouw ondersteboven in de meest rare positie zat. Ik keek erna terwijl ik probeerde te snappen wat ze aan het doen waren. Ik keek er even na, voordat ik het begreep. Hij had zijn gezicht tussen haar benen en zij had zijn mannelijke gedeelte in haar mond. Ik gilde en liet het boek meteen los, geschokt.

Edward begon hard te lachen en liep naar me toe, waar hij naar het boek staarde en het plaatje bekeek. Ik stond daar verstijfd, geschokt, en hij grijnsde naar me. ''Hoe flexibel ben je?'' vroeg hij plagerig, en keek weer even naar de tekening. Ik hapte naar adem en hij begon weer te lachen en schudde zijn hoofd. ''Ik maak maar een grapje.'' Hij pakte het boek op en tikte op de voorkant waar de letters stonden. ''Het heet Kama Sutra.'' Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen, niet begrijpend wat hij daarmee bedoelde. Hij zuchtte. ''Het is een soort Bijbel voor seks. En als dit je al verlegen maakt, dan wil je nu vast stoppen met opruimen, want op een gegeven moment zul je de echte porno vinden.''

''Jij hebt porno?'' vroeg ik, mijn ogen wijd open. Nadat we de film 'Boogie Nights' hadden gezien, was ik me er maar al te goed van bewust wat porno is. Hij grijnsde en knikte.

''Ja, ik heb porno. Meeste mannen hebben porno, Bella. Shit, zelfs een hele hoop bitches hebben porno, ze durven het alleen niet toe te geven.'' Hij draaide zich om en gooide het boek op zijn bureau. Hij liep zijn kamer weer door maar stopte onderweg. Hij draaide zich weer naar me op, lachte schaapachtig. ''Meisjes bedoel ik, geen bitches. Mijn fout.''

Hij wist hoe erg ik het vond als hij ze 'Bitches' noemde. Ook al bedoelde hij er vaak Lauren of Tanya of andere meisjes van school mee, ik vond het respectloos tegenover alle vrouwen. Na het jaren gezegd te hebben was het voor hem moeilijk om het af te leren. Hij had vaak niet eens in de gaten dat hij het zei, pas als hij mijn blik zag besefte hij wat hij fout deed.

Edward was klaar met zijn was terwijl ik de boeken had teruggelegd op zijn plek. Ik pakte de stapel met witte kleren en droeg het naar beneden waar de wasmachine stond. Voordat ik het in de wasmachine had gedaan haalde ik er nog een paar Shirts uit die duidelijk bij kleur hoorde. Maar ik zei niks tegen Edward, omdat hij niet graag had dat er mensen kritiek op hem gaven.

Toen ik weer naar boven liep kwam ik Emmet tegen op de gang. Toen ik hem vertelde dat we zijn kamer aan het opruimde begon hij hard te lachen. ''Succes, katje. Edward is behoorlijk zuinig op zijn spullen. Hij laat nooit iemand aan zijn spullen zitten.''

Ik liep terug naar zijn kamer en pauzeerde toen ik Edward op zijn buik op zijn bed zag liggen, met zijn ogen dicht. Ik keek even naar de spieren en het vallen en rijzen van zijn rug. Hij ging even verliggen en opende zijn ogen. Hij lachte schaapachtig toen hij me zag staan. ''Deze shit is hard werken. Ik ben moe.''

Hij grijnsde toen ik giechelde. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, want zoveel had hij niet gedaan. Het enige wat hij had gedaan is twee soorten stapels gemaakt en hij had het nog slecht gedaan ook. Ik draaide me om en gooide de kleurenstapel in zijn wasmand, zodat ik die straks kon wassen als de witte klaar waren. Mijn ogen vielen op een laken die nog in de hoek lag en ik wilde het oppakken en naar beneden brengen. Edward gilde opeens en stopte me.

Ik verstijfde en keek naar hem op toen hij er naar toe liep en het zelf oppakte. Hij deed de deur open en gooide het in de gang. ''Ik doe die wel.''

Ik keek hem verbazend aan, niet begrijpend waarom hij zo reageerde. ''Was er iets mis met die lakens?''

Hij lachte alleen maar, en na een tijdje begreep ik dat hij niet verder ging uitleggen wat er mis mee was. Hij begon zijn Cd's terug te leggen op zijn plek en de Dvd's te organiseren. Ik liep naar zijn bed en haalde de sloop van zijn kussens en dekens en gooide ze in de gang, zodat ik ze straks ook kon wassen. Ik zorgde ervoor dat ze apart lagen bij het andere laken, zeker omdat Edward daar zo sterk op gereageerd had. Ik liep naar beneden en haalde schone lakens, precies dezelfde, voor de zekerheid sinds Edward nogal graag dingen hetzelfde wilde hebben. Ik maakte zijn bed op terwijl Edward aan het rommelen was met zijn Cd-speler. Hij wilde er een cd in toen, en toen luide rap uit zijn boxen kwam leek hij erg trots op zichzelf.

Edwards hoofd schudde mee met de muziek die door de boxen bonkte. Edward kon naar verschillende muziek luisteren. Van zachte pianomuziek, tot ordinaire rap. Ik had hem zelfs een keer naar een country nummer horen luisteren, maar toen ik hem die dag erna vroeg, ontkende hij dat en zei dat hij niet wist waar ik het over had.

Terwijl Edward bezig was met het meezingen van de tekst die alleen maar ging over seks, geld en vrouwen, wilde ik de onderkant van zijn bed opruimen. Mijn ogen werden wijd toen ik zag wat voor een troep eronder lag. Er lagen dozen met tijdschriften en Dvd's in. Ik pakte ze onder zijn bed vandaan, en wilde ze goed organiseren. Ik hapte naar adem toen ik alleen maar naakte vrouwen op de voorkant van de tijdschriften en Dvd's zag. Ik legde ze snel terug, voordat Edward ze zou zien, maar ik was niet snel genoeg. Hij lachte.

''Ik zei toch dat je echte porno zou vinden.'' Ik pakte de Dvd die van de stapel was gevallen en legde het snel onder zijn bed, en dat liet hem alleen nog maar harder lachen. Hij liep naar me toe en knielde naast me. Hij pakte de dvd van onder zijn bed en keek er even na.

''Deze was ik kwijt,'' grinnikte hij terwijl hij het hoesje bekeek. Ik keek een andere kant op, verlegen. Hij pakte mijn kin vast en duwde mijn gezicht omhoog zodat ik naar hem keek. Uit de hoek van mijn ogen zag ik nog steeds de naakte vrouw en dat liet me alleen nog maar meer blozen.

''Wil je het kijken?'' vroeg hij met een ondeugende blik in zijn ogen. Mijn ogen werden groot terwijl ik mijn hoofd snel op en neer schudde. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ''Oke. Misschien een andere keer.'' Hij gooide de dvd weer terug onder zijn bed. Hij keek me met opgeheven wenkbrauwen aan.

Ik begon zenuwachtig op mijn lip te bijten. ''Misschien.''

Hij glimlachte en knikte. Hij liet zich weer op bed vallen en zijn ogen volgde me terwijl ik de rest van zijn grond schoonmaakte. Ik vond het niet zo erg dat hij niet hielp, want eerlijk gezegd ging dit veel sneller als ik dit alleen deed. Ik zag dat hij soms irriterend keek als ik iets opraapte waar ik waarschijnlijk niet aan mocht komen, maar hij hield zich stil, en dat stelde ik op prijs.

Als laatste begon ik aan zijn bureau. Toen ik de laatjes aan het opruimen was zag ik een paar zakjes met groen spul erin liggen. Ik wist dat Edward soms nog marihuana rookte, als hij zich verveelde, of gewoon keer voor de kick en misschien uit gewoonte. Hij had het nog nooit een keer gedaan waar ik bij was, en ik was een klein beetje nieuwsgierig. Edward lag nu met zijn ogen gesloten dus zag niet dat ik ze oppakte en ze nieuwsgierig bekeek. Hoe konden een paar van die kleine blaadjes iemand zo van de wereld brengen?

''Edward?'' vroeg ik zachtjes. Hij humde, nog steeds met zijn ogen dicht. ''Waar wil je dit hebben?''

Hij deed een oog open en toen hij zag wat ik in mijn handen had deed hij zijn andere oog ook open. Hij bleef liggen maar stak zijn hand uit. Ik liep naar hem toe en legde het in zijn hand. Hij draaide zich op zijn rug en haalde er een paar blaadjes uit en een vloeitje en begon er langzaam een te draaien. Hij reikte naast zich in zijn nachtkastje en haalde er een aansteker uit. Hij stak het aan het uiteinde aan terwijl hij het puntje in zijn mond deed. Dit was de allereerste keer dat hij het in mijn bijzijn deed.

Hij zoog eraan, liet het even in zijn longen hangen voordat hij het weer uitblies. Hij keek me aan en stak het omhoog. ''Wil je het een keer proberen?''

Ik beet nerveus op mijn lip. Ik keek er even na en keer toen weer terug naar Edward. ''Ik eh… misschien. Ik weet alleen niet hoe.''

Hij ging rechtop zitten en kwam dicht bij me, zijn gezicht een paar centimeter van die van mij vandaan. ''Het is heel gemakkelijk, baby. Ik zal je de allereerste keer niet gelijk een trek laten nemen, want die shit is sterk, dus het enige wat je hoeft te doen is de rook die ik uitadem inademen en zo lang mogelijk in je mond houden.''

Ik knikte. Ik dacht er niet aan wat Charlie hiervan zou denken. Hij zou me waarschijnlijk de rest van mijn leven huisarrest geven. Maar ik vertrouwde Edward. Hij zou nooit iets doen wat me kwaad kon doen. Hij knikte terug en stond op. Hij ging toen op de grond, tussen mijn benen, op zijn knieën zitten. ''Hou je aan mij vast, want je kunt een beetje duizelig worden, en ik wil niet dat je jezelf pijn doet.''

Ik gehoorzaamde hem en pakte hem bij zijn schouders vast. Hij bracht de pijp naar zijn mond en zoog eraan. Toen ging hij iets omhoog zitten en bracht zijn lippen naar die van mij. Ze waren slechts een centimeter van elkaar vandaan. Ik opende mijn mond en toen hij de rook uitademde ademde ik het weer in. Ik probeerde ze zo lang mogelijk in mijn longen te houden, maar ik had er niet op gerekend dat het zou branden dus begon ik al gelijk te hoesten. Ik hield me stevig aan hem vast toen ik me een beetje licht in mijn hoofd voelde van al dat hoesten.

''Gaat het weer?'' vroeg hij bezorgd. Ik knikte, en schaamde me een beetje. Deze keer wilde ik het goed doen.

Hij bracht de pijp weer terug naar zijn lippen en blies het toen weer uit terwijl ik het inademde. Deze keer hield hij me ook vast. Ik wist het deze keer binnen te houden en blies het uit toen ik adem moest halen. Toen de rook mijn mond ontsnapte was ik een piepklein beetje trots op mezelf.

Ik keek Edward aan en zag dat zijn groene ogen donkerder waren. Alsof hij naar iets verlangde. Hij kuste me bijna ruw op mijn mond en ging half opstaan zodat ik terug geduwd werd op mijn rug. Ik klemde mijn benen om zijn middel. Zijn handen pakte mijn heupen en tilde me op. Hij droeg me terwijl hij de kus geen seconde verbrak totdat ik de muur tegen mijn rug voelde.

Onze relatie was op intiem gebied niet verder gegaan. Ik was nog steeds verlegen om nog verder te gaan en het leek erop dat hij op een signaal aan het wachten was voordat hij verder ging. Hij had me een paar keer aangeraakt sinds die ene keer, en had elke keer mijn ondergoed nog aangelaten. Ik was er minder verlegen over en voelde me niet meer zo oncomfortabel dat hij mijn lichaam zag. Ik dacht vaak genoeg aan om het proberen verder te laten gaan, maar ik wist niet goed hoe ik erover moest beginnen. Dit was compleet nieuw voor me, dit was Edwards deel waar hij me dingen moest leren en zich thuis voelde.

Het voelde een beetje intimiderend dat hij me de leiding liet nemen, want ik had geen idee wat ik aan het doen was. Ik begreep het wel, want hij probeerde niet aan zichzelf te denken en mijn grenzen niet te overschrijden, en ik hield van hem voor dat, maar aan de andere kant voelde ik me slecht. Ik negeerde zijn behoeftes- dat wist ik. Hij gaf en ik nam. Ik wist na wat Angela had gezegd hoe moeilijk dit voor hem was, om niet aan zichzelf te denken. En ik wilde – o god hoe erg ik hem zo goed wilde laten voelen zoals hij mij liet voelen. Het was alleen dat ik de woorden niet over mijn lippen kreeg en ik zelf niet durfde de eerste stap te zetten. Ik wist niet eens wat de eerste stap inhield. Ik bracht het een paar keer bijna op, maar elke keer leken de woorden in mijn keel vast te zitten, en was ik kwaad op mezelf omdat ik weer niks teruggaf.

''Oh, mijn Bella. Je weet niet hoe sexy het is om te zien hoe je de rook inademt die ik uitblaas,'' fluisterde hij, zijn stem schor. Hij drukte me harder tegen de deur en ik voelde zijn tong naar buiten gaan terwijl hij een lijn trok naar mijn oor. Hij pakte mijn oorlel tussen zijn tanden voordat hij zijn tong er langs liet gaan. Hij blies op de natte plek en dat liet mijn lichaam schudde, mijn hele lichaam had kippenvel. Ik pakte zijn haar steviger vast en een luide kreun verliet mijn keel. Hij kreunde ook, en viel mijn nek aan met zijn tong en lippen. Mijn adem schokte, mijn hart bonsde luid in mijn borst.

Hij grijnsde en leunde naar voren om mijn lippen te pakken met de zijne. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en kuste hem terug. Ik opende mijn mond en voelde zijn tong bij me naar binnen dringen. Ik kreunde weer in zijn mond en hij lachte voordat hij meer kracht op onze kus zette, zijn lippen bewogen waanzinnig. Ik sloeg mijn armen strak om hem heen, mijn hele lichaam warm, en de elektriciteit dat door me heen stroomde elke keer als hij me zo kuste en aanraakte.

Ik wriemelde een beetje en Edward kreunde tegen mijn lippen. Ik hapte naar adem toen Edward zijn lichaam nog harder tegen die van mij drukte en iets hards tegen de plek die het meest verlangde naar zijn aanraking drukte. Ik droeg een dun kort broekje dus er was bijna niets dat tussen ons in zat. Ik voelde de vonken van verlangen door me heen schieten en Edward trok zich terug, en keek me met bezorgde ogen aan. Hij wilde me loslaten maar ik hield me aan hem vast. Ik was nog niet klaar. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en hij keek me verbazend aan.

Ik bewoog mijn heupen, mijn lichaam verlangde naar die vonken en ik hapte naar adem toen ik het weer voelde. Ik realiseerde me dat het de sluiting van zijn riem was precies op dezelfde moment dat hij begreep wat er aan de hand was, waarom ik zo reageerde. Hij lachte mijn favoriete glimlach, dat me alleen nog maar meer naar hem liet verlangen, en drukte me weer terug tegen de deur.

''_Ti tira la fregna_?'' Mompelde hij, zijn lippen weer tegen die van mij drukkend. Hij duwde zijn heupen hard naar voren zodat zijn riem weer tegen het plekje kwam wat mij het meeste plezier geeft. Dat zorgde ervoor dat de vonken van verlangen zo sterk door mijn lichaam heen stroomde. Ik gilde het uit, mijn geluiden werden gedempt door zijn lippen. Ik had geen idee wat hij zei, en eerlijk gezegd kon het me niet zoveel schelen, omdat mijn lichaam overspoelde met verlangen. Hij bleef me kussen en hij duwde zijn heupen weer naar voren zodat hij weer datzelfde plekje raakte. Ik voelde het gevoel opkomen, mijn benen begonnen te trillen. Ik hield hem stevig vast terwijl hij zijn lippen ruw tegen die van mij bewoog en zijn riem tegen me aan bleef wrijven. Hij trok zich terug van mijn lippen na een tijdje. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag hem aandachtig kijken, zijn uitdrukking verblufte me. Zijn gezicht liet me overlopen en hij duwde voor de laatste keer zijn heupen hard tegen me aan en ik gilde toen ik kwam. Mijn spieren trokken zich samen en ik sloeg automatisch mijn hoofd naar achter waardoor het hard tegen de deur sloeg. Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht en bleef gillen toen hij zijn bewegingen doorzette. Hij deed geen moeite om mijn geluiden te onderdrukken zoals hij normaal altijd deed.

Hij bewoog zich langzamer en ik hield me stevig vast aan hem voor steun. Hij liet me niet los, wetend dat ik waarschijnlijk niet meer op mijn benen kon staan maar in plaats daarvan haalde hij ons van de deur en liep naar zijn bed waar hij me op mijn rug neerlegde. Ik liet hem niet gaan en trok mijn benen strakker op hem heen. Hij liet me niet los, in plaats daarvan nam hij mijn lippen in een lieve, zachte kus.

Ik wiebelde een beetje, probeerde om comfortabel te liggen, mijn ogen schoten open toen ik de bobbel in Edwards broek voelde. Ik kwam er maar nauwelijks tegenaan maar ik kon voelen dat het hard en groot was en het was duidelijk dat hij opgewonden was. Mijn hart begon wild te bonken toen ik mijn heupen bewoog en er nog een keer tegenaan drukte. Edward kreunde en wilde zich terugtrekken, maar ik pakte hem vast om hem te stoppen. Ik deed het nog een keer en hij kreunde hard.

''God, heb je wel enig idee wat je met me doet, Bella?'' zei hij, zijn stem vervuld met emotie. Ik verstijfde, en was bang dat ik iets verkeerds had gedaan, of dat ik iets had moeten doen. Hij was hard aan het ademen, zijn lichaam gespannen, alsof hij aan het vechten was om controle over zichzelf te houden. Ik was bang dat hij boos werd omdat ik iets verkeerds gedaan had.

''Het spijt me,'' zei ik snel. Zijn wenkbrauwen trokken zich samen, duidelijk niet begrijpend waarvoor mijn excuses was. ''Ik uh… ik bedoel…. Het was niet mijn bedoeling om…'' babbelde ik nerveus verder. Hij zuchtte en glimlachte zachtjes. Hij bracht zijn wijsvinger naar voren en legde ze over mijn lippen zodat ik ophield met praten.

''Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen,'' zei hij zachtjes, zijn stem warm. Ik spiegelde zijn lach, voelde me een klein beetje verlegen en begon te blozen. Hij lachte en schudde zijn hoofd. ''Je veraste me alleen, dat was alles. Dat je probeerde seks met me te hebben met onze kleren aan,'' zei hij plagerig. Hij lachte weer toen mijn ogen groter werden.

''Ik uh… het voelde goed.''

''Ik ben blij dat het goed voelde, baby,'' fluisterde hij. Hij kuste mijn lippen zacht. ''Ik ben hier om je te plezieren.''

Zijn woorden waren oprecht, zijn toon zacht. Hij keek me aan, zijn ogen nog steeds brandend van verlangen. Hij schoof even op en neer en ik zag heel even dat hij zichzelf van onderen aanraakte.

''Is er iets?'' vroeg ik, een beetje ongerust. Hij lachte schaapachtig.

''Nee, het is goed. Het is alleen… mannen zijn niet zo snel gekalmeerd,'' zei hij een klein beetje nerveus.

Ik snapte niet was hij bedoelde en waarom hij zo nerveus was. ''Gekalmeerd?''

Hij zuchtte. ''We eh… je weet wel… we gaan ervoor, en je weet hoe mannen groeien, en de enige manier voor ons om te stoppen is om eh… je weet wel,'' zei hij, compleet zenuwachtig.

Ik keek alleen naar hem, niet begrijpend. ''Nee, ik weet het niet. Dat is waarschijnlijk ook het probleem.''

Hij kreunde en duwde zich van me af. Ik haalde mijn benen van hem af zodat hij kon zitten. ''Jezus Christus, waarom ben ik zo rond aan het babbelen als een of andere idioot dat nog nooit een kut heeft gehad?'' Hij leek boos op zichzelf. Ik keek hem aan, geschokt, terwijl hij naar mij keek, zijn hoofd schuddend.

''Waarom zeg je het dan niet gewoon? Je hoort niet verlegen te zijn over… deze dingen.'' Ik ging rechtop zitten en schoof wat opzij om hem wat ruimte te geven.

''Ik zeg het niet gewoon omdat ik probeer fucking gevoelig voor jou te zijn, Isabella,'' zei hij irriterend. Hij keek van me weg. Ik rolde met mijn ogen, wetend dat hij het toch niet zou zien. Ik voelde me geïrriteerd dat hij dingen voor me achterhield om me te beschermen.

''Dan doe het niet. Misschien als je het gewoon zegt dat ik het dan eindelijk begrijp.'' Mijn stem was scherper dan ik bedoelde. Zijn hoofd schoot mijn kant op.

''Wil je dat ik het gewoon fucking zeg?'' vroeg hij, zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog. Ik twijfelde, maar knikte toen toch. ''Mijn lul is hard. Het groeit wanneer ik opgewonden ben, en die shit gaat niet weg voordat ik gekomen ben.''

Mijn ogen wijdde zich. ''Het wordt nog groter?'' vroeg ik, me afvragend of het nog groter was dan wat Angela zei. Hij keek me verbazend aan voordat hij knikte. ''Hoe groot wordt hij?''

Hij lachte, hoofdschuddend. ''Vraag je me nou serieus hoe groot mijn lul is, baby?'' vroeg hij, zijn toon weer terug naar plagerig. Zijn irritatie leek verdwenen te zijn. Ik bloosde, omdat dat eigenlijk precies hetzelfde was wat ik hem vroeg.

''Ik bedoel… Angela zei,'' begon ik maar ik stopte abrupt mijn mond toen ik realiseerde wat ik zei.

Zijn ogen vernauwde zich toen hij haar naam hoorde. ''Wat the fuck heeft Angela gezegd?''

Ik verstijfde, want ik had ze alle drie beloofd dat ik niets zou vertellen tegen Edward waar we toen over hadden gesproken. Ik raakte in paniek. ''Ik eh… niets.'' Edward leek dat niet te accepteren, want hij was nog steeds op antwoord aan het wachten. Ik zuchtte en bracht mijn lip tussen mijn tanden. Ik wilde niet mijn belofte verbreken, zeker nu niet sinds hij zo boos werd toen ik haar naam zei. Iets wat me ook al verbaasde.

Hij zuchtte en haalde zijn hand door zijn haren. ''Vertel het me gewoon, oké? Ik beloof dat ik geen shit tegen haar zeg, dus ze weet niet dat je dat mij ooit hebt verteld.''

Ik pauzeerde even en dacht na. Ik wist dat hij het er niet bij zou laten zitten dus zuchtte ik. ''Ze zei soort van dat je groot was.'' Ik voelde dat ik ging blozen. Zijn ogen werden wijd dus keek ik opzij.

''Ze vertelde je dat ik een grote lul had?'' vroeg hij na een tijdje, zijn vermaak duidelijk in zijn stem. Ik keek terug naar hem en ik zag dat hij probeerde zijn lach te bedwingen. Ik knikte, nog steeds verlegen. ''En waarom in de wereld was Angela over mijn lul aan het praten?''

Ik haalde mijn schouders op, blozend. ''Ik eh, vroeg het haar.''

''Jij vroeg Angela hoe groot mijn lul was?'' Hij wilde verduidelijking. Ik zuchtte en beet op mijn lip.

''Ik bedoel, ik vroeg hoe groot ze waren in het algemeen, en zij zei dat de meisjes van onze school zeiden dat je groter was dan de meeste jongens.''

Hij zuchtte. ''Heb je haar nog meer dingen gevraagd over seks?'' Hij staarde me aandachtig aan.

Ik slikte. ''Alleen of het eh… pijn zou doen,'' zei ik, weer op mijn lip bijtend.

Hij was een tijdje stil voordat hij mijn kin pakte en me dwong naar hem te kijken. ''Het zal waarschijnlijk wel een klein beetje pijn doen baby,'' zei hij serieus. ''Wanneer of als het gebeurd zal ik zo voorzichtig met je zijn als ik kan Bella, want je weet dat ik je nooit expres pijn zal doen. En als je vragen hebt kun je het altijd aan mij vragen, daarvoor hoef je niet naar Angela toe.''

Ik knikte. ''Dat weet ik. Het is alleen… ik weet niet wat ik doe, en dat is gênant, want jij weet het wel, en ik wil je niet teleurstellen…,''mompelde ik. Hij kreunde, schudde zijn hoofd en onderbrak me.

''Je gaat me niet teleurstellen, Bella, want ik verwacht helemaal niets van je. Ik heb je dat al eens verteld. We leren samen hier. Ja, ik kan een meisje gek neuken, maar dit wat we doen, die shit dat we net tegen de deur deden, is net zo nieuw voor mij als voor jou. Ik weet net zo min met wat ik doe als jij.''

Ik zuchtte. ''Dat doe je wel, want je weet wat je fijn vind en ik niet. Ik weet niet hoe ik je goed moet laten voelen, ik weet niet eens hoe ik je moet aanraken.'' Hij keek me even aan voordat een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht kwam.

''En je denkt dat ik je dat niet zou laten zien? Want ik kan je verzekeren dat ik dat wel doe, die shit is geen probleem.'' Hij pauzeerde, zijn glimlach werd groter. ''En ja, het is groot. En wanneer je het maar wilt zien, of eerste klas wilt leren, laat het me maar weten,'' zei hij plagerig voordat hij lachte. Mijn ogen werden groot toen ik naar hem keek, maar langzaam voelde ik een lach op mijn gezicht. Hij stopte met lachen en keek me verbazend aan.

''Echt?'' piepte ik. Ik probeerde de bubbel in mij te negeren die dreigde op te komen. Zijn wenkbrauwen trokken zich samen en mijn lach groeide. ''Zou je het me echt laten zien?''

Hij keek me geschokt aan voordat hij vroeg: ''Ben je nu echt serieus?'' Ik knikte enthousiast en hij lachte om mijn reactie. Hij keek even naar me voordat hij zijn handen door zijn haren haalde. Ik beet op mijn lip om mijn enthousiasme onder controle te houden. Ik kon niet ontkennen dat er een klein beetje paniek was en mijn maag en hart tekeer gingen omdat we dingen wat verder namen.

''En je wilt dit nu doen?'' vroeg hij na een tijdje, zijn wenkbrauwen ophalend. Ik twijfelde heel even voordat ik knikte. Hij keek me geschokt aan, en haalde zijn handen nerveus door zijn haren. Hij zat stil, in gedachten verzonken, waarschijnlijk denkend of dat we dat echt wel zouden doen. Ik werd zenuwachtig van zijn stilte, omdat hij het misschien uiteindelijk niet meer zou willen en ik dan uiteindelijk degene was die teleurgesteld werd. Maar hij lachte na een tijdje, zijn lach liet een beetje van mijn paniek varen. Ik lachte terug en hij schoof wat opzij, dichter naar me toe zodat hij mijn lippen kon aanraken.

Ik deed mijn ogen dicht toen ik zijn tong in mijn mond voelde gaan. Hij kuste me diep en duwde me terug op mijn rug. Hij verschoof zijn lichaam zodat hij naast me lag en leunde een beetje over me heen, maar hield toch zijn gewicht van me af. Hij kuste me vol passie en ik kuste hem terug met alles dat ik had. Mijn zenuwen verdwenen een beetje en ik bracht mijn handen omhoog om met mijn vingers door zijn bronzen lokken te strelen. Na een tijdje haalde hij een hand op en pakte een van mijn handen uit zijn haren en bracht mijn hand naar beneden, tussen ons in. Ik hapte naar adem en mijn ogen schoten open toen hij mijn hand pakte en het tegen de bobbel in zijn broek duwde. Ik kon gemakkelijk de hardheid en de warmte ervan voelen door zijn jeans.

Hij voelde me verstijven en haalde zijn hoofd iets naar achter. ''Weet je zeker dat je dit wilt doen? Je hoeft het niet te doen,'' zei hij zachtjes.

''Ik weet het zeker,'' zei ik snel. ''Ik ben alleen een klein beetje nerveus, dat is alles.'' Hij glimlachte en leunde naar voren en kuste me lief, zacht.

''Relax, baby. Ik ben het maar, dit is ons,'' mompelde hij tegen mijn mond. ''Je kunt stoppen wanneer je wilt.''

''Oke,'' fluisterde ik. Hij trok zich terug om in mijn ogen te kijken. Hij hield zijn gezicht in de plooi en probeerde een kalme uitdrukking op zijn gezicht te houden, maar zijn ogen waren praktisch aan het dansen met verborgen emoties. Er was wonder en vermaak, opwinding en blijheid, liefde en een klein beetje angst er tussen in. En ik wist waarom hij deze dingen voelde, omdat dat precies hetzelfde was wat ik op het moment voelde. Ik herkende mijzelf in hem dat het bijna mijn hele angst en paniek wegnam. Deze mooie jongen voor mij, ondanks al zijn ervaringen, was net zo overdonderd over wat we gingen doen dan ik. Ik glimlachte naar hem en leunde naar voren om hem weer opnieuw te kussen. Ik liet mijn ogen dichtgaan toen hij onze kus dieper liet gaan, pakte mijn hand en liet ze in een langzame beweging over de bobbel in zijn broek gaan. Hij deed dit voor een paar minuten, en ik wist dat hij dit deed voor mij, dat ik de kracht voelde dat ik hem echt aan kon raken, dat er niets was om bang voor te zijn.

Het was zo knap om te zien hoe begrijpend en afwachtend Edward kon zien, zeker bij dingen die zo natuurlijk voor hem waren. Hij had me laten zien dat hij geduldig kon zijn, ondanks zijn woede aanvallen.

Na een tijdje haalde hij zijn hand van die van mij, maar ik bleef over de bobbel in zijn broek wrijven, dezelfde tempo en bewegingen die hij had laten zien. Hij haalde na een tijdje mijn hand weg en liet mijn lippen los. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag dat hij zijn broek aan het losmaken was. Het geklik van zijn riem toen hij die losmaakte liet mijn hart sneller kloppen, mijn zenuwen werden groter. Hij stond op en liet zijn broek zakken, waardoor hij alleen nog in zijn zwarte boxer stond. Hij schopte ze weg en liet ze op de pas schoongemaakte grond liggen en ging weer terug op bed zitten. Ik ging op mijn zij liggen en liet mijn hoofd op mijn hand rusten. Hij keek naar me, een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij ging naast me liggen, op zijn zij zodat hij naar me keek. Hij keek me aandachtig aan, alsof hij iets op mijn gezicht aan het lezen was. Hij liet zijn wijsvinger over mijn lippen glijden.

''_Mio Bella_,'' fluisterde hij. '_'Così Bella_, _Così dolce e gentile_.'' Ik lachte toen het Italiaans van zijn lippen rolde.

''Wat betekend dat,'' vroeg ik verlegen, mijn ogen op hem gericht.

''Mijn Bella, zo mooi, zo lief en vriendelijk,'' legde hij uit, een trotse glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij pakte mijn hand weer, keek me serieus aan, zijn bewegingen langzaam zodat ik tijd had om mijn gedachten te veranderen en te stoppen. Hij gaf me echt een keus. Maar ik had mijn keuze al gemaakt, ik wilde hem aanraken. Ik wilde hem goed laten voelen. Ik wilde hem net zo goed laten voelen zoals hij mij liet voelen. Eindelijk zou ik iets teruggeven. Hij liet mijn hand rusten op zijn boxers, en ik hapte naar adem toen ik de hardheid en de grootte door het dunne materiaal voelde. Ik begon mijn hand zachtjes te bewegen, nog steeds in zijn ogen kijkend, en hij grijnsde. Hij liet mijn hand eroverheen wrijven tot hij zijn hand weghaalde. Ik trok mijn hand snel weg toen hij de voorkant van zijn boxers naar beneden haalde. Ik bleef in zijn ogen staren, mijn handen nog in de lucht, en ik deed er alles aan om niet gelijk naar beneden te kijken. Ik wist dat hij het eruit haalde. Ik kon het zien aan zijn gezicht, aan zijn ogen die praktisch aan het dansen waren van opwinding. Ik kon uit de hoek van mijn ogen zien dat zijn arm bewoog, zijn schouder ging op en neer, en ik realiseerde me dat hij zichzelf aan het aanraken was. Hij pushte me niet om iets te doen, dwong me niet om iets te doen. Hij keek me alleen aan, kijkend voor een teken dat ik terug wou. Ik lachte daarom en zijn grijns groeide, de twinkeling in zijn ogen twinkelde nog meer.

Ik bracht mijn onderlip in mijn mond, zenuwachtig op kauwend, terwijl ik in mijn hoofd tot 10 telde. Het was Edward maar, het was ons. Hij was mijn veilige haven, mijn warme en vrolijke Edward.

Toen ik bij de 10 kwam brak ik onze oogcontact en keek naar beneden. Ik verstijfde, mijn ogen groot toen ze zijn mannelijke gedeelte in zicht kregen. Hij stond rechtop, en was zeker schokkend. Zijn hand zat er strak omheen en streelde zijn lengte. Hij was groot en ik wist zeker dat ze niet hadden overdreven toen ze het over zijn grootte hadden, integendeel ze hadden hem nog onderschat.

Ik keek terug naar zijn gezicht, geschokt, en hij lachte, zijn ogen trots. Ik keek weer terug naar beneden en voelde de hoeken van mijn lippen omhoog gaan.

Edward was niet verlegen over zijn mannelijke gedeelte-, dat was zeker.

Ik twijfelde, wist niet zeker wat ik moest doen, maar bracht mijn hand uit en raakte de top voorzichtig met mijn vingers aan. Ik voelde al een klein beetje nat en Edward siste. Ik stopte mijn vingers en keek naar zijn gezicht en zag dat zijn ogen gesloten waren. Hij opende ze na een tijdje en keek me aan. Ik voelde de blos weer in mijn wangen en keek gauw weer terug naar beneden, naar zijn mannelijkheid. Ik raakte de top weer aan en liet toen langzaam mijn vingers over de hele lengte gaan. Edward haalde zijn hand weg en liet zijn hand toen over mijn arm glijden. Ik keek weer naar hem en zag dat zijn ogen weer gesloten waren. Zijn mannelijkheid stond uit zich eigen naar voren, duidelijk geen hulp nodig. Ik twijfelde weer voordat ik mijn hand weer liet bewegen.

Edward lag heel erg stil, zijn ogen dicht terwijl hij mijn arm bleef strelen, en ik wist dat hij geduldig was zodat ik tijd had om eraan te wennen en op mijn eigen manier kon onderzoeken. Ik raakte het slechts alleen aan met mijn vingertoppen, voelde de hardheid en de lengte. Ik verwachtte dat ik er bang van zou worden, maar raar genoeg was ik dat niet. Ik was eerder gefascineerd door iets te zien wat ik nog nooit van hem had gezien.

Na een tijdje sloeg ik mijn hand er omheen, voelde het met mijn handpalm, en Edward kreunde. Zijn hand dat mijn arm aan het strelen was kwam naar beneden en legde het over mijn hand, pakte het stevig vast en liet het over de hele lengte gaan. Mijn hand trilde zachtjes, niet van angst maar van zenuwen, en ik vroeg me af of hij dat zou merken. Ik keek naar zijn gezicht, verwachtte dat zijn ogen dicht waren, maar in plaats daarvan keek ik recht in zijn groene ogen. Hij liet onze handen over zijn mannelijkheid gaan, stevig vastpakkend. Ik kon de warmte voelen en het bloed dat eronder stroomde. Edwards ademhaling schokte, hij likte zijn lippen voordat hij zijn mond tegen die van mij drukte. Ik opende mijn mond en voelde zijn tong gelijk met die van mij bewegen in een uitzinnige beweging.

Mijn hart bonkte hard terwijl hij me met zoveel passie zoende, onze handen sneller over zijn mannelijkheid. Het gevoel van zijn lippen op de mijne, zijn lengte in mijn hand, liet kippenvel over mijn hele lichaam zetten. Ik werd opgewonden om hem opgewonden te zien. Hij kreunde en liet onze handen nog sneller gaan, nog strakker vastpakkend. Ik voelde het nog groter worden in mijn hand.

''Fuck, jou hand voelt geweldig, baby,'' mompelde hij, zijn stem vol met lust. Ik lachte automatisch, een rilling ging door mijn lichaam van zijn woorden. Het feit dat ik hem net zo goed kon laten voelen zoals hij mij liet voelen deed gekke dingen met mijn eigen lichaam. Hij kreunde, liet mijn lippen los en rolde half op zijn rug. Hij hield onze tempo aan terwijl hij me aandachtig aankeek. Hij haalde zijn andere hand tussen ons vandaan en wreef ze over mijn borsten. Hij liet zijn hand naar beneden gaan, over mijn buik, terwijl hij mijn truitje iets omhoog deed. Hij stopte even, keek me aandachtig aan, voordat hij zijn hand onder mijn broekje en ondergoed liet glijden. Ik hapte luid naar adem toen zijn vingers in contact kwamen met mijn plekje. ''Christus, je bent doorweekt,'' zei hij schor. Ik kreunde bij het horen van zijn stem, en zijn vingers in mij. Ik begon me te bewegen, mijn heupen gingen omhoog zodat zijn vingers sneller gingen. Het gaf me rillingen over mijn lichaam. ''Dat is het baby, ik wil dat jij je ook goed voelt.''

Ik kreunde en deed mijn ogen dicht terwijl Edward onze handen nog steeds snel over zijn mannelijkheid liet glijden. Zijn ademhaling werd nog onregelmatiger, kreunen verlieten zijn lippen. Ik was zelf ook aan het kreunen en bewoog mijn heupen tegen zijn hand. Ik voelde het gevoel al bijna gelijk in me opkomen, mijn spieren trokken zich samen en mijn benen begonnen te trillen. Ik nam mijn onderste lip tussen mijn tanden terwijl ik me in probeerde te houden toen mijn lichaam explodeerde. Ik gooide mijn hoofd naar achteren en zachte geluiden kwamen desondanks uit mijn keel. Ik pakte Edward nog steviger vast, en hij kreunde, liet onze handen nog sneller gaan. Hij gromde en was geluiden aan het maken terwijl hij buitenadem in het Italiaans aan het praten was, met een paar Fuck's erdoorheen. Mijn ogen gingen open toen mijn orgasme langzaam verdween en keek over naar Edward. Hij had zijn ogen dichtgeknepen, zijn tanden op elkaar, en zijn gezicht was overtrokken van intens plezier. Zijn lichaam trok zich samen na een tijdje, zijn mannelijkheid bewoog in mijn hand. Zijn rug kromde zich lichtjes en sloeg zijn heupen en paar keer naar voren, totdat er een luide kreun uit zijn lippen kwam, bijna een grom. Ik keek naar benden toen zijn mannelijkheid nog meer begon te groeien, mijn ogen wijdde zich en ik hapte naar adem toen ik witte spul uit de top zag komen.

Hij bleef kreunen en liet onze handen nog een paar keer op en neer gaan terwijl het witte spul op onze handen terecht kwam. Het was plakkerig en dik. Hij verminderde onze tempo en ik voelde het langzaam kleiner worden in mijn hand. Hij streelde het nog een paar keer voordat hij onze handen helemaal liet stoppen. Hij maakte zijn greep minder sterk maar verwijderde zijn hand niet, liet mijn hand eromheen zitten terwijl ik hem voelde verslappen. Ik keek verbazend, compleet verbijsterd over wat er net gebeurt was.

''Fuck,'' zei Edward schor na een tijdje. Ik keek op naar zijn gezicht en zag dat hij naar mij keek, zijn adem hard, een blik van pure rust op zijn gezicht. De groen in zijn ogen was zo fel en licht dat het me liet lachen. Hij lachte terug en haalde zijn hand van die van mij, en gromde terwijl hij zijn hand afdeed aan zijn shirt. Ik liet het ook los en keek heel even naar beneden en zag dat het niet meer rechtop stond en naar beneden was gezakt. Uiteindelijk haalde hij ook zijn hand weg maar raakte mijn gevoelige plekje aan toen hij hem eruit wilde halen. Ik kromp even in elkaar omdat hij nog zo gevoelig was. Een zacht gegrinnik ontsnapte uit zijn keel. Hij reikte naar beneden en deed zichzelf weer terug in zijn boxer, kreunend toen hij dat deed. Hij rolde over op zijn zij en lachte naar me, compleet trots en erg blij met zichzelf.

''Was dat eh… je weet wel… oké?'' vroeg ik zachtjes. Hij begon te lachen, het geluid vrolijk en moeiteloos.

''Oké? What the fuck, dat was net 1 januari. Godverdomme vuurwerk,'' zei hij enthousiast. Mijn wenkbrauwen fronste zich.

''Vuurwerk?'' Hij lachte simpel en schudde zijn hoofd.

''Het was geweldig. Het was voor jou ook goed toch? Ik heb je toch niet fucking te ver laten gaan hé?'' vroeg hij, zijn toon van blij tot bijna angst.

''Nee, het was goed. Het was eh… verassend, maar op een goede manier.'' Ik wist niet precies hoe ik het anders uit moest leggen. Hij lachte en knikte.

''Goed,'' antwoordde hij. Hij deed zijn shirt uit, pakte mijn hand en maakte het schoon met zijn shirt. Toen mijn handen schoon waren frommelde hij het op tot een prop en gooide het op de grond. Ik sloeg plagerig met mijn hand tegen zijn schouder.

''We hebben net heel je kamer opgeruimd.''

''Ik zou het wel willen opruimen, baby, maar ik ben er gewoon te moe voor. Dat is merendeel jou schuld. Als je hand niet zo goed had gevoeld dan was ik misschien nog wel in staat geweest om het op te ruimen. Maarja, als je hand niet zo goed voelde dan was het waarschijnlijk ook jou niet geweest en ik zou voor niemand anders mijn verdomde kamer opruimen dan voor jou, dus eigenlijk is het gewoon jou schuld,'' grinnikte hij.

Ik bloosde. Ik herinnerde me iets van vanmiddag, over toen we aan het opruimen was. ''Was het daarom waarom ik je lakens niet mocht verschonen?''

Hij lachte en knipoogde. Hij reikte naar voren en trok me in zijn armen. Hij rolde ons omver, verschoof ons zodat we terug op de kussens lagen. Hij drukte me zo dicht tegen zich aan, zijn liefde voor me duidelijk in zijn gedrag dat ik het gewoon kon voelen. Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn borst en voelde zijn hart bonken in zijn borstkast.

Hij was mijn veilige haven.

* * *

_Ti tira la fregna? _Word je opgewonden?

_Mio Bella_ mijn Bella.

_Cosi Bella_ Zo mooi.

_Così dolce e gentile_ zo lief en vriendelijk.

* * *

_Zoals sommige van jullie misschien al gezien hebben, heb ik het interview met Bella al geupdate. Voel je vrij om een reactie te plaatsen of dat het wel de moeite waard is om er mee door te gaan. In ieder geval mijn volgende interview word met Emmet. Je kunt hier een vraag voor Emmet bedenken en in een review zetten, je kunt het bij het 'verhaal' zetten of natuurlijk in een privé bericht._

_En vergeet natuurlijk niet hier ook een reactie te plaatsen._

_veel liefs_

_anoek013._


	36. Love is like war

**Disclaimer; i do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

**A\N; **_Mijn liefde gaat uit naar; ho0ii - lovetwilight2424 - koetjereep - lilyana - erika - Nnaaa - (geen naam) - 000-TwIlIgHt-000 - decock - bella-ja-ik-bella - sophie-PGO - Florreke - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - sofieke24 - twilightnargis - Lisette3263 - scarlet - mimiislelijk - Audrey - hatemimiforever - - teamjaward - kristen, voor hun awesome reviews._

_WAUWIE, 36 reviews! TOPPIE DAMENS. Ik had jullie beloofd dat ik het filmpje zou updaten als ik aan de 500 reviews zat, maar 497 zijn er toch ook wel genoeg vinden jullie niet? Dus ik heb het filmpje geplaatst op youtube (had er was problemen mee, vandaar dat het ook langer duurde met updaten). Je kunt het op mijn profiel vinden, daar zal ik de link plaatsten naar mijn filmpje- aangezien ik hier geen site's kan plaatsen. Je kan hem ook zelf opzoeken. Bij het zoekmachine op youtube typ je; complicated love verhaal in en dan is het (bij mij) de eerste. Het zou erg veel voor me betekenen als jullie er een reactie achter zouden laten, of hier, om even te laten weten wat jullie ervan zouden vinden. _

**Hoofdstuk**** 36 love is like war.**

Love is like war, easy to begin but very hard to stop.

**POVs; **_Bella en Rosalie._

* * *

**BPOV.**

Deze week leek als een waas voorbij te gaan. Ik moest moeite doen om Edward steeds meer te ontlopen, omdat Rosalie, Esme en vooral Alice veel van me verwachtte voor de laatste toepassingen voor zijn verjaardag.

De ene keer moest ik hem ontwijken, omdat ik ze veel moest helpen en de andere dag moest ik mezelf aan hem opdringen om ervoor te zorgen dat hij niet thuis kwam. Edward had van de week afgesproken met Jared om bij hun thuis te gaan 'chillen'. Dat was net het moment waarop de cateraar de laatste dingen moest bespreken met Esme en Edward mocht absoluut niet thuis zijn. Ik probeerde hem te overtuigen om met me mee te gaan, waar dan ook, maar hij weigerde mee te gaan. Hij leek boos omdat ik alleen tijd voor hem had wanneer het mij uitkwam.

Omdat ik hem echt mee moest krijgen begon ik spontaan te huilen waardoor hij me met pijn in zijn ogen aankeek, want ik wist dat hij er niet tegen kon als ik moest huilen. Ik vertelde hem dat ik nog nooit naar de bioscoop was geweest – wat ook waar was- omdat Charlie en Renee nooit veel geld hadden gehad. Hij verdiende in Phoenix bijna niets omdat er allemaal nog mensen boven hem werkte, en bovendien had ik ook geen vriendinnen om mee naar toe te gaan. Ik huilde en smeekte hem dat ik heel graag een keer naar de bioscoop wilde gaan met hem en ik hoefde maar één traan te laten vallen en hij gaf zich over. Hij belde Jared af en samen gingen we naar de nieuwe Harry Potter film. Ik had de eerste drie delen dankzij Emmet gezien, want hij stond erop dat ik ze ging kijken, en sindsdien ben ik gefascineert door die magische films.

Edward vond het maar een 'bullshit' film en was niet al te blij toen ik zei dat ik naar de vierde deel wilde gaan. Maar hij kocht een grote popcorn en twee cola's en ging zonder zeuren mee op de bovenste rij zitten. Hij moest lachen toen ik zei dat hij op Cedric leek, degene die ook op zweinstein zat en mee aan het tovertoernooi deed, en zijn reactie was: 'Ik weet zeker dat hij al de bitches krijgt', waarop ik weer boos werd omdat hij de 'B' woord zei.

Om het goed te maken kocht hij nog een popcorn voor me en begon te klagen dat ik te weinig at en wat meer vet moest kweken, omdat ik zogenaamd met de dag dunner werd. Ik rolde met mijn ogen terwijl ik hem negeerde en naar de film keek. Hij besteedde er zoals gewoonlijk geen aandacht aan en keek me de hele film alleen maar aan, wat me nerveus maakte. Ik huilde toen Cedric dood ging omdat Voldemort hem liet vermoorden door wormstaart en tranen liepen over mijn wangen toen hij daar dood op de grond lag. Edward lachte en kuste mijn tranen weg en fluisterde Italiaans in mijn oor- iets wat hij regelmatig deed als hij wist dat ik gekalmeerd moest worden.

Ik voelde een raar soort van woede toen ik het meisje achter de kassa naar hem zag kijken toen we weg liepen en toen had ze het lef ook om naar hem te knipogen. Als reactie daarop sloeg Edward zijn armen om me heen, trok me omhoog zodat mijn voeten van de grond kwamen, en kuste me vol passie voor haar gezicht. Ik kon het niet laten om voldaan te kijken toen we de deur uit liepen en haar met grote ogen achterlieten.

Edward zette me om klokslag 11 uur thuis af om Charlie tevreden te stellen. Hij was bezig met mijn nek aan het kussen en hij had zijn handen in mijn kontzakken toen Charlie de gang opkwam. Hij sperde zijn neusgaten en Edward liet me gauw los, waarop hij schaapachtig lachte en zei dat het tijd was om er maar eens vandoor te moeten gaan. Maar voordat hij weg kon rijden riep Charlie hem terug en zei dat hij eens met mij en Edward moest gaan praten. Hij dwong ons om naast elkaar aan de keukentafel te zitten en zelf liep hij op en neer terwijl hij nadacht over hoe hij het beste kon beginnen.

Toen stond hij plots stil en mijn hart klopte wild toen hij de volgende woorden uitsprak: ''Ik weet niet of jullie al lichamelijk intiem zijn geweest en eerlijk gezegd wil ik ook niet weten wat je allemaal met mijn enige dochter doet, maar dat betekend niet dat ik ga negeren wat er allemaal zou _kunnen_ gebeuren. Ik heb gezegd dat ik zou proberen jullie relatie te accepteren, maar dat betekend niet dat ik Edward helemaal vertrouw. Ik zal er hoe dan ook voor laten zorgen dat ik nu op zo'n jonge leeftijd nog geen opa word. Ik heb het met je moeder besproken en ook Esme en Carlisle zijn het met me eens, dus ik wil dat jullie samen naar de dokter gaan en dat jij aan de pil gaat, Bella. Edward gaat met je mee en dan gaan jullie alle twee eens goed luisteren naar de voorlichtingen die de dokter geeft.''

Ik had gesmeekt om me op zijn minst alleen te laten gaan, want eerlijk gezegd wilde ik zo'n gesprek met de dokter niet voeren waar Edward bij was, dat zou me alleen nog maar meer nerveuzer maken, maar hij luisterde niet. Hij wilde perse dat hij meeging zodat hij er voor kon zorgen dat hij me niet zwanger maakte. Ik wilde zeggen dat Edward geen voorlichting nodig had over hoe hij seks moest hebben met een meisje want dat waren dingen die hij allemaal zelf al had uitgevonden toen hij jong was en hij heeft nog nooit een meisje zwanger gemaakt, maar ik wist dat dát geen goed idee zou zijn. Dat zou Charlie alleen nog maar meer bozer maken.

Edward daarentegen leek het allemaal ontzettend komisch te vinden en moest en bij het gesprek met mijn vader en het gesprek bij de dokter moeite doen om zijn lach in te houden. Hij keek me met schitterende ogen aan toen de dokter vertelde hoe je seks moest hebben en elkaar het beste kon plezieren. Hij deed net alsof het ook zijn eerste keer was en deed net alsof hij aandachtig luisterde en alles in zich opnam. Ik voelde me dus totaal niet op mijn gemak terwijl de dokter door ratelde over onze intieme relatie en ik eindigde met een paar doosjes pilletjes in mijn handen die ik iedere avond rond dezelfde tijd moest innemen.

Toen we het gebouw uitliepen liet hij eindelijk zijn lach ontsnappen en leunde op zijn knieën om niet om te vallen. ''Dit alles heeft tenminste wel één voordeel; ik kan alle condooms weggooien.''

Ik sloeg hem geschokt op zijn schouders en dat liet hem nog harder lachen. ''Hoorde je toen hij zei dat ik niet teleurgesteld moest zijn als ik je G-spot niet kon vinden. Hij zei dat veel mannen daar last van hadden en dat ze zelfs na 50 jaar het niet hebben kunnen vinden bij hun partner? Ha, die sukkel heeft het helemaal mis. Die dingen zijn makkelijk te vinden dus daar hoef jij je helemaal geen zorgen over te maken, baby.''

Ik wist niet eens wat een G-spot was maar ik vroeg maar niks, bang dat hij nog harder zou lachen.

Dus alles bij elkaar was het op zijn Edwards gezegd: Een fucking klote week. En eerlijk gezegd verheugde ik me er ook niet helemaal op om met de dames naar de spa te gaan, maar Alice leek er al helemaal zin in te hebben.

Ik hoorde haar op de deur bonken op Edwards deur en roepen dat ik me moest aankleden. Edward sliep nog dus ik liep snel naar de deur om het te openen voordat hij wakker werd en boos werd omdat iemand hem durfde wakker te maken.

Ik verzekerde haar dat ik over 10 minuten klaar zou zijn en deed de deur achter me dicht toen ik naar zijn klerenkast liep. Ik wist niet wat ik aanmoest omdat ik nog nooit naar een spa was geweest. Normaal lagen er hier aardig wat spullen van mij bij Edward- omdat ik hier vaker leek ze zijn dan thuis- maar Charlie stond erop dat ik gisteren al mijn spullen naar huis nam. Ik keek even zijn klerenkast door en zag nog een verdwaalde spijkerbroek van mij tussen zijn kleren liggen. Na 5 minuten te hebben gezocht kon ik echter nog steeds geen shirt vinden. Ik zuchtte en pakte maar een van zijn shirts uit zijn kast- een van de kleinste. Ik borstelde mijn haren snel door en deed het in een hoge staart. Ik liep naar Edward die nog lag te slapen en kuste zijn lippen zachtjes zodat hij niet wakker werd. Maar op dat moment kwam Alice zoals gewoonlijk weer te overenthousiast de kamer binnen stormen waardoor hij slaperig zijn ogen opendeed en chagrijnig de kamer doorkeek.

Hij keek Alice boos aan, wilde iets zeggen maar toen hij mij zag staan naast zijn bed haalde hij zijn wenkbrauwen op en glimlachte toen stiekem. ''Je moet vaker mijn shirt dragen. Staat je goed.''

Ik bloosde terwijl Alice ongeduldig in haar handen klapte. ''Kom op, Bella. We moeten gaa-haan,'' zei ze opgewonden. De manier waarop ze het uitsprak leken het op twee aparte woorden.

''Wacht eens even? Waar breng je mijn meisje naar toe?'' vroeg Edward slaperig terwijl hij zijn hand over zijn gezicht wreef in een poging wakker te blijven. Ik giechelde, omdat ik het hem gisteren nog had verteld waar ze mij naar toe sleepte en hij het nu alweer vergeten was.

''Wij,'' begon Rosalie die net binnen kwam lopen, ''Brengen Bella naar de spa, wat we je nu –hoeveel is het deze keer?- Misschien al honderd keer hebben verteld. O, en Edward, trek iets aan alsjeblieft. Ik heb er geen behoefte aan om je naakt te zien,'' voegde ze er aan toe.

''Ja fuck, dit is mijn kamer, dus ik loop of lig hier zoals ík het wil. Als je geen behoefte hebt om mij naakt te zien dan kun je het beste nooit in mijn kamer komen als Bella hier is.'' Hij grijnsde breed toen Rosalie en Alice me alle twee met opgeheven wenkbrauwen aankeken.

Gisteravond was de tweede keer dat ik hem weer had aangeraakt, omdat ik er nog steeds te zenuwachtig over was. Het voelde goed om hem iets te geven, iets wat hij mij bijna voortdurend gaf als we samen waren, maar dat betekende niet dat ik niet nog steeds twijfelde of dat ik het wel goed deed of niet. Nadat hij me vol passie had gekust waren we alle twee zo in slaap gevallen zonder iets aan te trekken. Niet dat Edward daar mee zat, maar ik voelde ook een raar soort van bescherming dat ik wilde dat niemand hem meer naakt zag- alsof ík alleen dat mocht zien. Het was moeilijk, omdat Edward leek alsof hij zich helemaal nergens voor schaamde. Als hij zin had om naakt over het schoolplein te lopen, dan zou hij naakt over het schoolplein lopen. Het leek alsof hij ontzettend trots was op zijn lichaamsdeel.

Ik voelde dat Alice ongeduldig begon te worden. ''Bellaaaa! Esme en Renee staan beneden al te wachten. We moeten opschieten, want straks missen we onze afspraak nog en ik heb dé beste man voor jou die jou voor een dag mag verwennen.''

''O, ik wist niet dat ik meeging?'' zei Edward sarcastisch.

''Ik bedoelde jou ook niet, meneer-ik-denk-dat-ik-overal-de-beste-in-ben, ik had namelijk een andere man ik gedachte.''

''Fuck, Alice, als je denkt dat ik haar hierna nog laat gaan dan kun je het vergeten. Ze blijft bij mij. Ik weet wel een betere manier om haar te verwennen.'' Edward pakte me bij mijn armen en trok me bovenop hem. Hij pakte mijn hoofd tussen zijn handen en kuste mij zachtjes op mijn lippen. Ik voelde Rosalie's en Alice' blik op mijn rug.

Ik wilde net tegen Alice zeggen dat ik ook veel liever hier bleef zodat ik nog een dagje met Edward kon zijn, omdat we de laatste tijd maar weinig tijd voor elkaar hadden, maar voordat ik de woorden uit kon spreken onderbrak Alice me. ''O nee Bella. Waag het eens om die woorden uit te spreken! Je gaat mee, of je nu zin hebt of niet. Ik heb niet al die moeite gedaan om op het laatste moment door jou te worden afgezegd.''

Edward liet mijn gezicht los en keek boos naar Alice. ''Je kunt zo afschuwelijk irritant zijn voor zo'n klein k-''

Voordat Edward zijn zin had afgemaakt hoorde we voetstappen naar boven komen. ''Isabella, lieverd. We moeten gaan.''

''O, fuck mij achterwaarts, dit is niet waar.'' Edward duwde me voorzichtig van zich af en trok de dekens over zijn naakte lichaam heen toen hij de stem van mijn moeder steeds dichterbij hoorde komen. ''Hebben we nu een fucking theefeest hier op mijn kamer?''

Hij wilde me terug op zich trekken maar ik bleef staan. Ik denk niet dat mijn moeder het nou een goed idee zal geven als ik bovenop hem lag terwijl Alice en Rosalie er waren en hij naakt in bed lag, aangezien je zijn blote borst nog zag. Mijn moeder kwam de kamer binnen en haar ogen werden groot toen ze Edward nog in bed zag liggen.

''Zul je niet onderhand eens opstaan jongeman, het begint al tegen tienen te raken.'' Ze liep naar zijn gordijnen en rukte ze open en keek even vrolijk naar buiten terwijl de zon naar binnen scheen en de hele kamer fel verlichtte. Ik keek even zenuwachtig naar Edward en ik zag dat hij probeerde niet kwaad te worden. Normaal was hij tegen ieder ander uitgevallen, zelfs tegen Esme, maar aangezien hij zich goed wilde voordoen tegenover mijn ouders zou het boos worden omdat ze zijn gordijnen opentrok niet echt goed overkomen. Ik hoorde Rosalie naast me lachen en ze knipoogde naar Edward.

''Welkom in de familie van de schoonfamilie,'' fluisterde ze in zijn oor, net zacht genoeg zodat mijn moeder het niet zou horen. Ze liep hoofdschuddend en nog steeds lachend de kamer uit.

Mijn moeder draaide zich eindelijk om terwijl Edward mijn hand pakte, de woede in zijn ogen verminderde toen hij me even aankeek. Hij lachte schaapachtig.

''Isabella? Ben je klaar?'' vroeg ze, haar wenkbrauwen ophalend.

Ik knikte en gaf hem nog een snelle kus op zijn mond voordat ik me door Alice liet meetrekken. Alice giechelde en joelde terwijl we zijn kamer uitliepen.

''Alice!'' riep Edward ons na. Ze draaide zich half om, met mijn hand nog in haar hand en keek hem vragend aan. ''Breng haar wel veilig bij me terug,'' mompelde hij slaperig. ''Geen rare dingen en ik wil niet dat ze door een man aangeraakt word. Geef haar Chelsea maar, die weet tenminste wat ze doet.''

Alice knipoogde maar ik merkte dat ze hem niks beloofde. Ze wilde me weer zijn kamer uittrekken maar Edward riep mij nog een keer. Ik draaide me om en zag dat hij zijn scheve glimlach op zijn gezicht had. Hij wist dat als hij dat deed ik alles voor hem zou doen en hij gebruikte het voortaan als hij iets van me nodig had. Hij keek even verlangend naar de gordijnen en toen weer naar mij. Ik zuchtte, hoofdschuddend. Ik liep naar zijn gordijnen en trok ze dicht.

Hij lachte zelfvoldaan terwijl hij zich weer dieper in zijn kussens liet zakken. ''Ik hou van je!'' riep hij me lachend na toen ik de deur achter me dichtdeed.

* * *

**RPOV**.

''Rosalie en Alice, lieverds,'' riep Angelo met uitgestrekte armen. Hij kuste mijn wangen twee keer en daarna die van Alice ''Wat ontzéttend leuk om jullie hier te zien. Ik moet zeggen dat ik behoorlijk teleurgesteld om jullie hier niet meer zo vaak te zien. Maar ik ben blij dat jullie er zijn. O, en je hebt je moeder meegenomen, wat léúk! En wie zijn deze schone jongedame en vrouw?'' Hij bekeek Renee en Bella nauwkeurig, op zoek naar dingen die hij kon veranderen. Hij leuk teleurgesteld toen hij die niet kon vinden.

Ik pakte Bella bij haar hand en trok haar naast me. Ik sloeg mijn hand om haar schouder terwijl ik trots lachte. ''Dit is onze lieftallige Bella. Dé Bella.'' Ik zag dat ze me verbazend aankeek omdat ik dat laatste erbij zei. Ze bloosde toen ze in het middelpunt van de aandacht stond. Angelo leek het te begrijpen.

Zijn lippen vormde een O en grijnsde toen breed. ''Dé Bella hm? Onze lady's man is dus veranderd naar een echte heer. Nou lieverd, welkom. Ik zal je vandaag onder handen nemen en je natuurlijke schoonheid nog meer laten opbloeien zodat onze Edward niet zal weten wat hij ziet als je terug komt. Na een dagje met Angelo zul jij je op en top vrouw voelen.'' Hij knipte drie keer met zijn vingers om zijn woorden nog krachtiger te laten worden. Daarna klapte hij in zijn handen en van alle kanten kwamen er vrouwen aanlopen. ''Geef deze prachtige dames het beste van het beste wat we hebben. Het zijn onze Vips, vergeet dat niet.'' Ze namen ons ieder naar een andere behandelkamer die aan het einde van de gang lagen. Toen Angelo Bella mee wou nemen keek ze paniekerig naar mij op.

''Angelo, ik zou Bella nog heel even willen spreken. Ik breng d'r over 5 minuten bij je terug.'' Hij zuchtte ongeduldig en knikte voordat hij de kamer binnenliep en de deur achter zich dichtdeed. Ik pakte Bella bij haar hand en trok haar mee de lobby in en zette haar op een bank. Ik wachtte totdat ze begon met vertellen waar ze nou zo bang voor was.

Ze keek even om zich heen zodat ze zeker wist dat niemand haar kon horen. Ze leunde nog dichter naar me toe en fluisterde toen. ''Hij is een man, Rosalie. Je hoorde wat Edward zei. Hij zal verschrikkelijk boos zijn.''

''Je kunt hem nauwelijks een man noemen, Bella,'' wist ik haar te vertellen.

Ze keek even naar de kamer waarin Angelo was verdwenen en keek toen weer met grote ogen naar me terug. ''Bedoel je… hij is- ?''

''Jep, hij is homo. Had je dat nog niet gemerkt?'' Ik lachte. Aan de manier hoe hij praatte en zich kleedde was het overduidelijk dat hij niet op en top man was. Maar Bella was niet zo iemand die vooroordeelde.

Ze keek opgelucht. ''O. En nee, dat had ik niet gemerkt. Ik vond het niet een bepaald prettig idee om door een man aangeraakt te worden, snap je.''

''Dat begrijp ik, maar doe gewoon alsof het Edward is die je aanraakt. Zal dat wel prettig voor je zijn?''

Ze bloosde terwijl ze nerveus lachte. ''Ik denk niet dat dat zo'n heel goed idee zal zijn.''

De manier waarop ze bloosde en het zei wist ik precies waaraan ze dacht. Als ze dacht dat het Edward zou zijn zou ze het iets té leuk vinden. Ik lachte, hoofdschuddend. ''Je hebt waarschijnlijk wel gelijk. Maar er kan je niks gebeuren. Hij heeft mij zo vaak gemasseerd en is de beste in dit vak. En hij heeft mij ook nog nooit bekeken op die manier. Geloof me, hij is op en top homo.''

Ze haalde diep adem en knikte toen. ''Je hebt gelijk, ik stel me aan.''

Net op dat moment kwam Angelo ongeduldig naar buiten kijken waar we bleven. Ik stond op samen tegelijk met Bella. We liepen langzaam terug naar de behandelkamers. ''Welnee, dat is normaal voor je eerste keer. Ik moet je vast waarschuwen,'' nu was ik degene die begon te fluisteren omdat Angelo te dicht bij ons stond. ''Hij heeft altijd al een oogje op Edward gehad. Hij zal vast álles willen weten over hoe hij in bed is.''

Haar ogen sperde zich open, maar net op het moment dat ze weg wilde gaan trok Angelo haar mee de kamer binnen. Ik lachte terwijl ik zelf naar de kamer tegenover liep. Had iemand haar trouwens verteld dat er hier ook werd geharst?

* * *

De behandeling van Esme en Renee duurde iets langer omdat ze alle twee iets wilde doen tegen hun rimpels. Ik zat samen met Alice te wachten in onze badjassen bij de openhaard in gemakke stoelen toen Bella kwam aanlopen. Ze liep niet gemakkelijk en ik voelde me een klein beetje schuldig dat we haar niks hadden verteld. Maar als we dat wel hadden gedaan dan wilde ze niet mee, dat wist ik zeker.

Ze wilde gaan zitten maar hapte naar adem toen het een beetje brandde. Ik pakte haar hand vast en glimlachte. ''Je had het niet hoeven doen, Bella. Als je het niet had gewild dan had je gewoon tegen Angelo moeten zeggen dat hij moest opflikkeren. Hij kan je tot niks dwingen, dat weet je toch wel?''

Ze beet op haar lip en keek naar beneden. ''Ik wilde het eerst ook niet. Maar hij zei dat ik het voor Edward moest doen. Hij zei dat een geharste bikinilijn sexier was voor een man. Ik dacht dat het niet zó pijn zou doen.''

''Nou, ik zal je vast troosten. De eerste keer doet altijd het meeste pijn. De volgende keren zal het allemaal wel meevallen,'' zei ik en leunde weer relaxt terug in mijn stoel.

Ze wijdde haar ogen. ''Een volgende keer? Komt er nog een volgende keer dan?''

Alice legde haar hand op haar hart en keek haar geschokt aan. ''Maar natuurlijk, Bella. Dit is wat vrouwen nodig hebben om te ontspannen van onze mannen. Nu je een keer bent geweest zul je vaker mee moeten gaan. Dit is onze traditie.''

''Als we haar weg krijgen van Edward. Hij zal haar niet elke 2 weken met ons mee laten gaan, dat kan ik je nou al vertellen,'' vertelde ik Alice. Ze trilde met haar onderlip en keek met haar puppyogen naar Bella. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en begon te lachen toen Bella de neiging had om toe te geven. Niemand kon Alice zo weerstaan. Als ze Jasper met die blik aankijkt dan doet hij en geeft hij haar alles wat haar hartje begeerd.

Ik probeerde van onderwerp te veranderen, zodat ze niet iets beloofde waar ze later spijt van zou krijgen, of waardoor ze ruzie met Edward zou krijgen, dus ik begon over iets waar ze blijkbaar mee zat. ''Wat is het dat je ons wilt vragen, Bella?'' Ze was de laatste tijd erg in gedachten verzonken en als iemand haar dan betrapte dan schrok ze zich dood en begon ze te stotteren. Het was alsof ze niet wilde dat iemand wist dat ze daaraan dacht. Als we nou maar wisten waaraan ze dacht dan konden we haar helpen. Zelfs Edward wist het niet, dat zag ik aan de manier waarop ze ook haar gedachten voor hem verborgen hield.

''Hoe bedoel je?'' vroeg ze zogenaamd verbaasd, maar ik zag in haar ogen dat ze het wilde vragen.

Alice trok haar benen omhoog en legde haar hoofd op haar knieën. ''Vertel het ons nou maar, je weet dat je bij ons alles kwijt kunt.''

Ze keek even naar Alice en toen weer naar mij voordat ze weer naar beneden keek.

''Is de seks niet goed?'' flapte ik eruit toen ze niks wilde zeggen. Ze keek me met grote ogen aan en schudde toen haar hoofd.

''Nee, we hebben nog niet eh… dat gedaan,'' vertelde ze. Ze beet op haar lip en begon te blozen.

''Is dat wat je ons wilt vragen? Want we hebben je de vorige keer al verteld dat je alles bij ons kwijt kan als het over seks gaat. Heb je hem nu al wel aangeraakt of geproefd? Het is niet veel anders. Edward zal weten wat hij moet doen. Hij kan het je zo uitleggen. Het enige wat je hoeft te doen is je benen wijd houden en dan doet hij vanzelf de rest. Als je eenmaal een keer met hem naar bed bent geweest dan zul je niks anders meer willen. Geloof me, er is niks om bang voor te zijn. Het is al-…''

Bella onderbrak me en stak haar handen naar voren alsof ze me echt wilde tegenhouden. ''Rosalie stop. Dat was helemaal niet wat ik je wilde vragen.'' Ze begon nog meer te blozen. ''Ik wilde alleen maar weten waarom Edward vaak zo boos reageert als ik het over Angela heb, dat is alles.''

''O,'' zei ik. Ik keek even naar Alice en zag dat ze haar hoofd schudde. Ik gaf geen antwoord op haar vraag en Alice deed dat ook niet. Dat maakte haar alleen nog maar meer nerveuzer over het antwoord.

''Is er iets?'' vroeg ze aan ons, terwijl ze aan haar badjas friemelde. Ze keek ons met grote ogen aan.

''Edward is gewoon bang dat ze iets verkeerds over hem zegt tegen jou. Hij wil je gewoon niet kwijt, niks om je zorgen over te maken,'' zei Alice met een troostende glimlach. Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op naar haar.

Bella keek naar mij en zag dat ik haar waarschijnlijk meer details zou geven en niet zo voorzichtig met haar zou zijn zoals iedereen haar leek te behandelde. ''Rosalie?'' vroeg ze, terwijl ze me met smeken de ogen aanstaarde.

''Wat heeft Angela je verteld over waarom het uit is tussen hun?'' vroeg ik aan haar.

Ze dacht even na, probeerde te herinneren aan wat ze had gezegd. ''Ze zei dat Edward niet zo iemand was van een lange relatie. Dat ze blij was met de 3 maanden die ze hem heeft gegeven.''

Ik knikte. ''Het klopt dat hij niet iemand is van een lange relatie. Wil je weten waarom het uit is gegaan tussen hun?'' Bella twijfelde maar knikte toen. Ze wilde echt de waarheid weten. En als ik degene moest zijn die het haar moest vertellen dan zou ik dat doen. Ik hield van mijn broer, maar ze had het recht om te weten hoe hij was voordat ze naar Forks kwam. ''Weet je nog de allereerste avond dat je bij ons bleef slapen en dat ik je vertelde dat Edward nog nooit vreemd was gegaan? Nou, dat was gelogen,'' zei ik zonder spijt. Ik bedoel, ik kende haar pas één dag, ze hoefde niks te weten wat haar niet aanging. Nu daarentegen was dat wel iets anders. ''In zijn relatie met Angela zat hij nog steeds aan de drugs. Hij was niet verslaafd, maar gaf meer om de kick dat hij daarvan kreeg. We kwamen terug van een feest van een jongen van onze school en Angela was voor de allereerste keer dronken. Ze gaf over en kon niet in haar eentje naar huis. Edward had zin in seks, maar omdat Angela zo dronken was had ze geen energie om met hem naar bed te gaan. Hij werd boos, vertelde haar dat ze niks waard was, en liep weg. Ze viel in slaap maar werd midden in de nacht wakker omdat ze voelde dat ze weer moest overgeven. Toen ze terug van de badkamer kwam hoorde ze geluiden uit haar zusjes kamer komen. Ze ging kijken en zag dat haar jongere zusje op haar knieën voor Edward had, terwijl ze hem in haar mond had. Angela heeft het daarna niet eens uitgemaakt en hij heeft nog nooit sorry gezegd.''

Bella zat verstijfd op haar stoel, terwijl ze nadacht over de Edward van toen en de Edward van nu. ''Waarom zou hij dat doen?''

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. ''Dat was zijn manier om te vertellen dat het over was.''

''Wat heeft hij nog meer gedaan?'' vroeg ze, nog steeds geschokt.

''Niks lieverd,'' zei Alice troostend terwijl ze boos op naar mij keek. ''Dat is het ergste wat hij heeft gedaan.''

''Dat is niet waar, Alice, dat weet je best. Ze heeft het recht om te weten wie hij was. Ik ga niet doen alsof hij een heilige engel is, want dat is hij niet. En of ze het nu van ons hoort of later van iemand anders, ze krijgt het toch ooit te horen.''

''Ik denk alleen niet dat het nou zo verstandig is, Rose,'' vertelde ze.

''Maar ik wil het weten,'' zei Bella ferm. Ze leek vastberaden om de waarheid te willen weten.

''Hij heeft eens de Boze Draak bij een eerstejaars gedaan toen ze hem perongeluk beet op een feestje,'' begon ik. Bella's wenkbrauwen fronste zich en Alice hapte naar adem.

''Rose, hou je mond, dat is vies,'' begon Alice. Ik lachte en schudde mijn hoofd.

''Wat? Dat deed hij! God, wat was haar naam ook al weer, dat kleine blonde meisje? Ze verhuisde in de zomer maar sliep met hem nog een paar keer daarna, stom kind. Ik snap dat echt niet,'' vertelde ik. ''Maar goed, niet dat haar naam iets uitmaakt. Het was een hele roddel op school.''

Bella knikte, haar wenkbrauwen nog steeds gefronst, duidelijk verbaasd over het gesprek. ''Wat is een Boze Draak?'' vroeg ze.

''Het is niets,'' zei Alice snel terwijl ze mij weer een boze blik toewierp. Ik grijnsde en schudde mijn hoofd.

''Nee, als het meisje het wil weten dan krijgt ze het ook te weten. Ze mag best alle shit weten dat haar vriendje heeft gedaan, ik zal niet doen alsof hij de prins op het witte paard is,'' zei ik tegen Alice. Alice zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd toen ik me terug naar Bella wendde. ''Een Boze Draak is als een meisje een jongen in haar mond heeft en hij doet iets waardoor zijn sperma door haar neusgaten naar buiten komt. Ze noemen het een Boze Draak omdat ik je kan verzekeren dat het meisje daarna ontzettend kwaad zal zijn.''

Bella keek me aan, compleet geschokt en ontzet. ''Edward deed dat?'' vroeg ze geschokt. Ik knikte en Alice zuchtte.

''Edward zou dat nooit bij jou doen, Isabella,'' zei Alice, nog steeds boos naar mij kijkend. ''Ik hoop dat je dat begrijpt, hij was anders toen.''

Ze knikte en knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen, een beetje bedwelmd. ''Eh.. ja. Ik bedoel, ik vertrouw hem. Het is alleen moeilijk te geloven dat hij zoiets zou doen.''

''Ja, nou. Edward heeft een hele hoop bullshit bij meisjes gedaan,'' zei ik, met mijn hoofd schuddend.

''Zoals wat?'' vroeg ze, haar wenkbrauwen vragend optrekkend. Ze was erg nieuwsgierig, omdat ze hem alleen maar van één kant kende. Iedereen vertelde haar constant hoe hij zo veranderd was sinds ze in zijn leven is gekomen, maar niemand had haar ooit verteld hoeveel hij nou eigenlijk veranderd was.

''Ik denk niet dat we hierover moeten praten, het is allemaal verleden tijd,'' mompelde Alice. Ze liep naar de bar naast ons en haalde er voor ieder van ons een flesje water uit. Ze gaf ze aan ons en ging toen weer terug op haar stoel zitten.

''Maar ik wil het weten,'' zei Bella. Alice zuchtte en leek even te twijfelen.

''Als jij het zegt. Edward heeft het misschien wel een beetje verdiend.''

Ik lachte. ''Ja, weet je nog die keer dat hij Jessica naar een kleedkamer trok en al haar kleren uittrok en daarna over heel haar kleren heen piste? O god, en hij liet haar daar gewoon zitten! Ze kwam naar buiten, helemaal bedekt met zijn sperma en probeerde haar kleren tegen zich aan te drukken voor bescherming, maar haar broek was helemaal gescheurd en de knopen van haar shirt waren er allemaal afgevlogen? Wat een stom wijf.''

Alice schudde haar hoofd. ''En die keer dat hij een meisje hem oraal seks liet geven wetend dat haar vriendje ieder moment binnen kon lopen?''

Ik knikte. ''Ja, hij deed iets wat Edward kwaad maakte, en hij pakte hem terug door iets met zijn vriendin te doen. Zo onbeleefd.''

Alice zuchtte. ''En die keer dat hij een slipje van Tanya aan Erik had gegeven?''

Ik lachte hardop bij die herinnering. ''Ja, hij zei tegen Erik dat het een cadeau voor hem was. Die sukkel volgde haar daarna weken, denkend dat hij echt een kans maakte.''

Alice knikte. ''Ja. O, en die keer dat hij met dat blonde meisje naar een restaurant ging en haar overhaalde om hem te pijpen onder de tafel? Toen hij klaar was gekomen stond hij gewoon op en liet haar daar alleen achter.''

Ik knikte, nog steeds lachend. ''God, ja! Hij liet haar daar met de rekening en zonder vervoer naar huis.''

Alice lachte. ''Hij zei dat hij de gastvrouw een flinke fooi had gegeven voor de goede tafel, dus hij deed zijn deel.''

''Echt een eikel. O, en weet je nog wat hij met Quil heeft gedaan? Hij was kwaad op hem en wist dat de enige manier om hem terug te pakken was via zijn familie. Hij neukte zijn zusje gewoon voor zijn neus!''

Alice kreunde. ''Dat was zo vies. O, en weet je wat nog viezer was? Weet je die keer nog dat hij dat meisje in dat korte rokje vingerde en toen naar Lauren liep en zijn vinger in haar mond stak?''

''Ja! Dat was echt vies. En zij zoog gewoon aan zijn vinger, dacht dat ze sexy was.''

Alice lachte. ''En hij dacht dat het zo ontzettend grappig was.''

''Natuurlijk dacht hij dat. Hij vond alles grappig. Ik bedoel, weet je nog wat hij met Kimberley deed?'' zei ik en schudde met mijn hoofd. ''Hij dacht dat dat het grappigst was van allemaal.''

Alice zuchtte, schudde haar hoofd. ''De rijdende stier,'' zei ze, ergerend.

''Wat is een rijdende stier?'' vroeg Bella. Ik lachte.

''Een rijdende stier is als een jongen een meisje op haar handen en knieën heeft en ze hebben seks, en hij pakt haar borsten stevig vast en fluistert iets zieks en verschrikkelijks in haar oor, iets dat haar helemaal gek maakt. Ze probeert weg te komen maar hij houdt haar zo stevig vast, dat ze niet wegkomt. Dus eigenlijk lijkt het net alsof je rijd op een boze stier,'' zei ik erachteraan, mijn schouder ophalend.

''Edward deed dat?'' vroeg ze, compleet geschokt, terwijl ze alle informatie probeerde in zich te laten werken. Dit alles leek niet op de Edward waarop ze verliefd was geworden. ''Wat zei hij dat ervoor zorgde dat het meisje weg wilde?''

''Hij zei; 'Jou kutje is niet zo strak als die van je moeder,'' zei ik. Haar ogen weidde zich van de shock, en Alice zuchtte.

''Hij sliep niet echt met haar moeder, hij maakte maar een grapje,'' zei ze. Ze knikte, maar leek nog steeds geschrokken dat hij zoiets zou zeggen. ''Hij deed het alleen omdat Jared hem uitdaagde. Die twee daagde elkaar altijd uit en geen van tweeën krabbelde terug.''

''Nu we het toch over uitdagingen hebben, we kunnen die uitdaging over Leah ook toevoegen aan de verneukte dingen die Edward heeft gedaan,'' zei ik stilletjes.

Alice en ik waren even stil terwijl we dachten aan Leah, die toen van schaamte was verhuisd. Hoe boos ik toen op Edward was toen ik hoorde wat hij had gedaan. En hij leek er niet eens spijt van te hebben. Hij grijnsde alleen maar terwijl hij de foto's voor mijn gezicht liet wapperen en nog een slok drank nam. Ik heb toen weken niet tegen hem gepraat.

''Wat had hij bij Leah gedaan dan?'' vroeg Bella zachtjes.

Ik zuchtte. ''Het was een weddenschap met Jared. Leah was bijna de enige die nog niet met Edward had geslapen, en je zag aan haar hoe graag ze dat eigenlijk wilde. Jared daagde hem uit om met haar naar bed te gaan en stiekem foto's te nemen. Wat later bleek was dat ze vrijwillig foto's liet maken omdat ze dacht dat alleen Edward ze zou zien. Hij stuurde ze de hele school rond en uit schaamte is ze toen verhuisd. Arme Leah, ze is er nooit overheen gekomen.''

Alice knikte maar schudde toen haar hoofd. ''Het is aan de ene kant wel haar eigen schuld. Ze wist wat voor een eikel hij was en hij deed altijd alles met een reden. Als ze logisch nadacht dan had ze geweten dat hij iets met die foto's zou doen. Dat neemt niet weg hoe verkeerd Edward zat, want dat was echt het meest ergste wat hij heeft gedaan. Lauren of Tanya verdiende zoiets – en zelfs dat nog niet eens altijd,- maar Leah had nog nooit iets verkeerds bij hem gedaan.''

''Maar waarom zou hij zoiets doen dan?'' vroeg Bella, die er maar moeite mee had om het allemaal te laten bezinken. ''Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat hij zoiets zou doen.''

Ik lachte bitter. ''Omdat Edward echt focked op was, daarom deed hij die dingen. O, en vergeet trouwens niet al die keren dat hij klappen heeft uitgedeeld om niets, die kunnen we ook wel toevoegen aan zijn lijst.''

Bella beet even op haar lip. ''En wat hij met Sam Ulley heeft gedaan? Hoort die niet op zijn lijst?''

Wij keken haar even geschokt aan. ''Dat was ik helemaal vergeten! Hoe weet je dat?''

''Hij heeft het me een tijdje geleden verteld. Ik weet niet meer hoe het ter sprake kwam, maar hij wilde me niet vertelde waarom hij de auto van Sam in brand stak terwijl hij er nog in zat. Gelukkig dat Sam nog optijd de auto uit kon komen voordat het ontplofte, daar zou Edward zijn hele leven spijt van hebben. Hij vertelde dat hij daarom niet in La Push mocht komen. Ik zou alleen willen dat hij me vertelde waarom hij dat deed.''

Ik dacht terug aan die ene dag. Edward had altijd al trammelant met Sam. Ik weet niet wat ze ooit tegen elkaar hebben gedaan om elkaar zo te haten, maar het was een ruzie dat nooit meer goed zou komen, zeker niet na die dag. Edward en Sam raakten weer in een gevecht, en Edward werd opgepakt door Sams vader- Ephraim. Ephraim wist verhalen over ons, verhalen die waar waren, verhalen over ons verleden. Omdat Edward Sam zo naar de klote had geholpen wilde Sam hem terugpakken. Ik was toen de enige manier om hem pijn te doen, dus confronteerde Sam Edward ermee. Hij zei dat ik alles verdiende wat we hebben meegemaakt, dat ik niet beter dan die shit was. Hij zei dat Edward precies hetzelfde zoals hun was, dat het in zijn bloed zit. Ik heb Edward nog nooit zo kwaad gezien als toen Sam die woorden uitsprak. Ik zag zijn lichaam schudde, zijn ogen schoten vuur zoals ze nog nooit had gedaan- en voor het eerst was zelfs ík bang voor hem. Wat bijna niemand weet is dat Edward sinds zijn 14 jarige leeftijd een 9mm pistool bij zich draagt. Hij heeft het niet altijd bij, maar 'beter veilig dan sorry' zegt hij altijd. Edward was zo verblind door woede dat hij terug naar huis reed, zijn pistool meenam en terug naar La Push reed. Hij zag Sams auto voor hun huis staan en begon zo verblind door woede te schieten, terwijl hij zag dat hij nog in de auto zat. Sam wist nog op het laatste moment uit de auto te klimmen voordat zijn auto ontplofte. Ik wist ook dat als de vader van Sam niet naar buiten was gekomen dat hij zijn pistool op Sam had gericht en de trekker had overgehaald. Sindsdien mag Edward nooit meer één voet over de grens naar La Push zetten.

Ik zuchtte, terwijl de herinneren van heel veel vroeger terug kwamen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Geloof me, Bella. Hij zal nooit spijt krijgen van wat hij toen die dag heeft gedaan.''

* * *

_**A/N**; As ever, let me know what you think._

_love_

_anoek013._

_ps; vergeet niet het filmpje te bekijken en vragen voor Emmett op te sturen!_


	37. Lies

**Disclaimer; i do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

**A\N; **_Thanks to; h0oii - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - erika - 000-TwIlIgHt-000 - lovetwilight2424 - ITwizz - noor - bella-ja-ik-bella - Nnaa - sophie-PGO - kristen - Florreke - - teamjaward voor hun geweldige reacties. Again._

_Voordat ik ga beginnen wil ik jullie alvast hele prettige kerstdagen wensen- voor de mensen die het vieren. Dat jullie maar leuke cadeau's en fijne tijd met jullie familie mogen doorbrengen. Daarnaast wil ik iedereen ook een veilige, prettige, en spetterende Oud&nieuw wensen. Doe rustig aan met het vuurwerk.. maar met de drank mag je het wat minder rustig aan doen. =]_

**Hoofdstuk 37 Lies**

_He lies, she believes._

**_POVs; _**_Edward_

* * *

**EPOV. **

Ik zag de bui al hangen, want deze week was het verkleed week. Ik was het hele weekend chagrijnig omdat ik weigerde om aan die kinderachtige shit mee te doen.

Emmet en Jasper hielden van verkleed week, en Alice natuurlijk ook. Rosalie dacht dat ze te goed voor die shit was maar ik zag dat ze geamuseerd was door het gedrag van Emmet. En hoe de week ook voorbij ging, ik werd steeds meer geïrriteerd door de belachelijkheid van heel deze kut week.

Maandag was pyjamadag en dat irriteerde me het nog het fucking meest, omdat ik werd gedwongen om de hele dag naar godverdomme roze kauwgom pyjama's te moeten kijken met van die Hello Kitty dingen erop, en sloffen aan hun voeten die ik gemakkelijk over hun koppen kon trekken en ze verdomme dwingen die belachelijke pyjama's uit te trekken. Christus, kon niet één iemand een normale nachtjapon aantrekken die tenminste íéts liet zien, dat gaf me nog iets om naar te kijken. Emmet had een superman pyjama aan dat veel te veel liet zien van de bobbel in zijn broek- maar dat was blijkbaar ook de bedoeling. Jasper droeg tenminste nog een normale pyjamabroek maar van Alice moest hij een shirt aan met van die blauwe vlekken erop wat hem op een fucking teletubbie liet lijken. Ze gaven me een shitzooi van preken omdat ik niet aan die bullshit meedeed, maar dit alles kon mijn reet likken.

Dinsdag was 'jeugddag'. Ik voelde me hier de enige redelijke persoon, terwijl ik werd omring door bitches met twee varkensstaartjes aan de zijkant, gestreepte sokken tot aan hun knieën en van die oude Spice girls schoenen met zolen van hier tot Tokio. Emmet –god help me- had een hoogwater boek aan die nog fucking over zijn navel kwam en daaronder een T-shirt met alle leden van die verdomde smurfen erop. En bovenop dat bracht hij nog een driewieler mee naar school om daarmee door te kantine te scheuren. Jasper was niet beter met zijn gestreepte broek, T-shirt met eenden en overalls.

Woensdag was gekke dag, waarin ze allemaal verondersteld werden om op hun gekst naar school te gaan. En fuck mij, Emmet en Jasper waren daar behoorlijk in geslaagd. Ik weigerde die twee fuckers zelfs een rit naar school te brengen die dag. Ik weet zeker dat ze de helft uit Rosalie of Alice' klerenkast hadden gejat.

Vandaag was kleurendag en ik heb meer bitches met roze haar gezien dan dat ik kon tellen. Het was niet schattig- verre weg van dat.

Ik wist waarom ik de hele week zo chagrijnig was en dat had allemaal te maken met degene die al de hele fucking week nog niet één keer naar me gelachen had. Ze was de hele week al kotsmisselijk en vandaag was ze voor het eerst op school maar ik mocht haar niet ophalen en naar school brengen. Ik had haar de hele dag nog niet gezien maar er was niet veel dat ik eraan kon doen dus ik snap niet waarom ik hier zo'n zeikerige bitch over was. De dagen dat ik langs haar was geweest zag ze er zo shit als hel uit, ze kon nauwelijks haar eten binnen houden en ik zag dat ze magerder werd met de dag. Ze lachte niet en die sterretjes in haar bruine ogen had ik ook al de hele fucking week niet gezien. Het enige wat ze lag te doen was te zweten en te kotsen terwijl - hoewel ik die shit nooit voor iemand zou doen- ik haar haren uit haar gezicht hield terwijl ze over de emmer hing.

Maar ik zweer het je, als ze niet binnenkort één fucking keer naar me lacht, dan ontplof ik. Het feit dat ze niet meer lachte naar me iedere keer als ik binnenkwam werd me fucking te veel. Normaal lachte ze in haar slaap als ze mijn naam zei, maar zelfs dat deed ze niet eens meer- want ze sliep nooit. Ze had slechte dromen en werd nog meer bezweet wakker terwijl ze de resten van haar maag naar buiten gooide.

Verdomme, waar was mijn meisje gebleven met haar prachtige lach, het geluid dat mij aan het lachen maakte. Ik miste haar zien slapen en mijn naam horen zeggen terwijl de hoeken van haar lippen naar boven krulde. Ik hield van die shit en ik keek er naar uit. Hoe ziek was dit, dat het toppunt van mijn dag is als ik haar fucking zie lachen? Ik wist niet hoelang ze nog ziek zou blijven maar ik hoopte als hel dat ze op zijn minst beter was op mijn verjaardag zodat ik haar aan mijn familie kon voorstellen.

Ik sprong half van mijn stoel toen de bel ging van mijn laatste lesuur en ik gooide mijn boeken in mijn kluisje en jogde door de gangen opzoek naar Bella. Alice vertelde me dat ze een roze shirt aan had dus ik was wanhopig opzoek naar groen, maar die shit was onmogelijk met al die fucking kleuren om me heen. Ik liep naar buiten over de parkeerplaats, op zoek naar haar rode truck, want misschien was ze al wel weggegaan omdat ze zich niet lekker voelde en was ik die hele shit school voor niks aan het afrennen.

Ik bedacht me plots dat ik haar ook gewoon kon bellen dus net toen ik haar nummer wilde draaien zag ik plotseling iets roods en roze in mijn ooghoeken. Ik draaide me om verstijfde, mijn ogen wijd. Ik zag Bella staan, met een jongen. En niet zomaar een jongen, een eikel die ik overal zou herkennen. De afgeknipte spijkerbroek, de witte T-shirt die veel te strak om zijn lichaam zat, proberend zo sterk en groot te lijken. De lange zwarte haren die achterover werden gehouden door een elastiekje.

Ja, ik kende die motherfucker maar al te goed, omdat het dezelfde klootzak was die me vorig jaar zo kwaad maakte. Hij was degene die me fucking pissig maakte en me mijn controle liet verliezen. Hij was degene die er bijna voor zorgde dat ik fucking in de gevangenis terecht kwam en bijna mijn hele leven verklootte. Ik haatte hem- ik haatte hem zo fucking erg dat het me boos maakte om alleen maar naar hem te kijken.

En hij stond daar naast de vrouw van wie ik hield, de enige vrouw die ik ooit toeliet in mijn toch al verneukte hart. Hij praatte tegen haar, en ze fucking lachte naar hem. Ze lachte! Ik heb verdomme de hele week gewacht totdat ze weer zou lachen en nu ze het doet, doet ze dat bij hém, van al de mensen op de wereld, lacht ze naar degene die ik fucking naar de hel wens vanuit de grond van mijn hart. Waarom hem? Waarom lachte ze niet gewoon fucking naar mij?

De moorddadige woede dat door me heen stroomde liet me schudden. Ik stond daar, verstijfd op mijn plek, trillend en verdomde pissig. Ik hoorde iemand mijn naam roepen maar ik gaf er geen aandacht aan omdat ik alleen maar kon kijken naar mijn mooie Bella naast die motherfucker genaamd Sam Ulley.

Het moment waarop hij zijn hand uitstak en haar aanraakte, flipte ik. Ik begon over de parkeerplaats te rennen, zo snel als dat mijn fucking benen me konden dragen. Ik hoorde geschreeuw achter me, wat leek op de stemmen van Emmet en Jasper, maar ik negeerde ze. Ik wist dat iemand me achterna zat, ik hoorde het aan de voetstappen achter me, maar dat boeide me op dit moment niet. Hij ging fucking boeten voor ooit een verdomde vinger op mijn Bella te leggen.

Ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken dat er een auto aankwam rijden maar ik rende gewoon door, die motherfucker moest maar remmen. Hij begon te toeteren en zei dat ik uit moest kijken. Sam en Bella hadden het blijkbaar gehoord want ze keken alle twee op hetzelfde moment op. Bella's ogen werden wijd met verwarring en angst en Sams ogen werden spleetjes toen hij mij zag. Ja, hij fucking haatte mij en ik gaf hem groot gelijk na die shit dat ik vorig jaar deed maar ik had er geen spijt van. Hij verdiende dat- hij verdiende nog veel meer. Ik was op zoek naar bloed toen die dag en ik was er nu ook naar op zoek. Dus ik rende gelijk op die motherfucker af. Hij zette een paar stappen achteruit, mietje dat hij is, toen hij zag dat ik niet ging stoppen. Maar het was te laat. Hij was van mij.

Ik knalde recht tegen hem op, wat hem naar achter liet vliegen en op zijn rug liet landen. Hij schreeuwde, geschokt, en ik lande bovenop hem, mijn knie bij zijn privé gedeelte. Hij schreeuwde het uit van pijn, omdat ik zijn lul waarschijnlijk had geplet met mijn gewicht. Ik haalde mijn vuist naar achter, vastbesloten om hem in zijn fucking gezicht te slaan, toen iemand mijn shirt vastpakte en me naar achter trok. Ik had niet veel keus omdat mijn shirt me in mijn nek sneed en me praktisch dwong om terug te gaan. Ik schrok toen ik zag dat Jasper tussen ons in kwam, omdat ik eerlijk gezegd niet had verwacht dat hij degene was die me zo hard achterna was gerend en me wegtrok van Sam. Die shit deed Emmet altijd.

Sams vrienden van het reservaat kwamen aangerend en hielpen hem overeind en hij keken me geschokt aan, waarschijnlijk niet verwacht dat ik hem echt ging slaan. Hij had zijn handen over zijn lul en ik had waarschijnlijk gelachen om hoe belachelijk hij eruit zag, ware het niet de blik die Jasper me gaf. Hij was pissig, kneep in zijn neusbrug om zijn controle niet te verliezen, iets wat hij vaak deed. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en zuchtte luid. Deze shit had ik verpest.

Ik hoorde meer gerommel achter me en ik zag Emmet Rosalie en Alice aankomen. Alice liep me voorbij, fronste naar me en vernauwde haar ogen. Ja, ze was teleurgesteld. Ze liep regelrecht naar Bella en ik zette een stap opzij om te zien of ze oké was. Ik wist dat Sam haar geen pijn had gedaan, maar ik wist hoezeer ze het niet fijn vond dat iemand haar aanraakte. Maar Jasper pakte mijn shirt nog steviger vast en trok me naar achter, bang dat ik Sam weer ging aanvallen. Ik pakte zijn hand en sloeg het van me af, wat waarschijnlijk geen beste zet was en dat dit hem nog meer pissig maakte. Jasper kon gevaarlijk als shit zijn als hij boos was. Ik wist ook zeker dat als we niet rondom mensen waren dat hij mijn fucking vingers had gebroken, want niemand raakt Jasper Whitlock aan als hij boos is.

Ik zette een stap opzij zodat ik haar kon zien, mijn ogen werden groot. Er stroomde tranen over Bella's gezicht. Ze zag er bang uit, haar lichaam trilde.

Ik gromde. ''Isabella,'' begon ik. Ik wilde haar laten weten dat ik die shit voor haar deed, en het niet bedoeld was om haar bang te maken. Het was voor haar eigen bestwil. Ze keek naar me toen ik haar naam riep maar keek gelijk weer naar beneden, ze kon geen oogcontact met me houden. Alice pakte haar arm en trok haar weg van me terwijl ze iets in haar oor fluisterde. Ik deed een paar stappen naar voren, vastbesloten om achter hun aan te gaan, maar Jasper sprong weer voor me.

''Laat haar gaan, ga eerst afkoelen,'' zei hij, zijn toon laag en scherp.

Ik kneep mijn ogen samen, fucking kwaad dat hij me probeerde te vertellen wat ik moest doen en was net van plan om me te verdedigen toen ik zag dat mijn Carlisle aan kwam lopen. Ik zuchtte… natuurlijk had iemand Carlisle gebeld.

''Ik ben het met je eens, Jasper. Ik probeer begripvol te zijn om te bedenken dat dit de allereerste keer is dat je Sam Ulley ziet sinds vorig jaar, maar je moet jezelf onder controle houden, jongen. Weet je wel door wat voor bullshit ik vorig jaar ben gegaan om je te beschermen? Ik ga het niet nog een keer doen, en dat meen ik. De volgende keer laat ik je gewoon de gevangenis in gaan dus het is voor je eigen bestwil dat je je kalm houd en rap.''

Ik keek weg en knikte. Ik hoorde aan zijn toon dat hij woedend was, en ik snapte dat hij moe werd om mijn rotzooi achter mijn kont te moeten opruimen. Ik was niet ondankbaar met wat hij voor me had gedaan, maar ik werd er moe van dat hij die shit steeds terug liet komen. Dit heeft daar helemaal niets mee te maken, hij had gewoon het recht niet om in de buurt van Bella te komen. Hij is slecht, zij is goed- te goed om door hem te worden aangeraakt.

Ik draaide me om en liep van ze weg. Ik liep weer terug de school binnen en liep regelrecht naar mijn kluisje. Ik mopperde tegen mezelf en gooide dingen in het rond op zoek naar mijn fucking wiskundeboek. Al de jongens liepen me gewoon voorbij, durfde niks te zeggen over wat daar net was gebeurt. Ik sloeg mijn kluisje met een harde knal dicht en liep terug naar mijn auto, vloekend. Ik zag Tyler in mijn ooghoek en ik liep regelrecht naar hem toe, mijn pas versnellend. Ik zag zijn ogen groot worden en hij probeerde snel terug in zijn auto te zitten, maar ik pakte zijn nek en sloeg hem tegen de motorkap van zijn auto. ''Als je me nog één fucking keer bijna omver rijd dan zorg ik ervoor dat je nooit meer kúnt rijden, begrepen?'' dreigde ik, mijn stem razend.

Hij knikte met grote ogen. Ik gaf hem nog een extra duwtje voordat ik hem losliet en wegliep. Ik rukte de deur van mijn Volvo open en sloeg hem bijna tegen een andere auto aan en dat maakte me pissig op mijzelf, omdat ik van mijn auto hield, en niemand geeft ook maar één krasje op mijn auto, inclusief mijzelf. Ik trapte op het gaspedaal en reed gelijk door naar Caius' huis, want hij gaf een feest om het einde van de verkleedweek te vieren en ik wist dat hij genoeg drank in huis had. Elk jaar was iedereen focked op die vrijdag, want elk jaar was het hetzelfde feest, hetzelfde aantal drank en drugs en voor ieder ander jaar zou ik gaan voor weer eens een harde neukpartij.

Ik liep regelrecht naar binnen, geen zin om mijn auto fatsoenlijk te parkeren- niet dat ik dat normaal wel deed. Het was al volgepakt met mensen binnen en buiten en ik was blij dat de rest van die bitches geen woord tegen me zeiden omdat ik te boos op mezelf was om met iemand te praten. Ze zagen waarschijnlijk aan mijn blik dat ze fucking niet in mijn buurt moesten komen.

Ik kwam Caius in de keuken tegen en hij lachte terwijl hij een fles drank omhoog hield. ''Het ziet ernaar uit dat je dit wel kunt gebruiken,'' zei hij. Ik pakte de fles van hem over en draaide de dop eraf. Ik bracht mijn lippen naar de fles en pakte er een flinke slok uit, schuddend toen het brandde in mijn keel. Het was goedkope shit, maar alles zou werken.

''Is O'Shea hier al?'' vroeg ik. Caius keek me verast aan, want hij wist waarom ik naar hem zocht. Jared verkocht en dealde hier in drugs. Als iemand drugs had, dan kwam het van hem. Ik had thuis liggen maar no fucking way dat ik nu terug naar huis ging. Ik had het toch al verneukt voor vandaag en ik wist dat ik Bella daar tegen zou komen omdat ze vast bij Rosalie en Alice was en ik had haar al genoeg pijn gedaan voor vandaag. Ik moest eerst even dingen op orde zetten.

''Ja, hij is in de achterkamer,'' zei Caius na een tijdje. Ik knikte, nam nog een grote slok uit de fles voordat ik het teruggaf. Ik liep door de gang naar de achterkamer waar alleen een lampje brandde en een paar mensen waren aan het pokeren waren terwijl ze shit aan het roken waren. Iedereen keek op toen ik binnen kwam en groette me hartig.

''Hey Cullen,'' zei Jared en knikte als begroeting.

''O'Shea,'' zei ik. Ik liep naar binnen en plofte naast hem neer op de bank.

''Heb je iets nodig? Ik heb nog wel wat marihuana liggen,'' vroeg hij.

''Nee, ik wil geen weed. Heb je iets te snuiven bij je?''

Hij keek me aan, geschokt, maar knikte. Ik vroeg bijna nooit meer om iets hards zoals cocaïne, maar ik moest mijn kop even luchten. Met de week die ik heb gehad heb ik iets sterkers nodig dan marihuana. ''Hoeveel wil je?'' vroeg hij.

''Een grammetje maar,'' zei ik, mijn schouder ophalend. Hij knikte, stond op en liep het kamertje uit. Hij kwam even later terug met een klein zakje en gooide het naar me toe. Ik legde het witte poeder op de tafel en pakte mijn portemonnee uit mijn zak en haalde mijn creditcard eruit. Daarmee maakte ik lijntjes die net genoeg waren voor twee keer. Ik haalde er een biljet uit en rolde het op, bracht het naar mijn neus en snoof het snel op. Ik veegde mijn neus af en snufte een paar keer.

''Dankje, man,'' mompelde ik. Ik voelde mijn neus al bijna niet meer en voelde mijn hartslag sneller slaan.

Jared knikte en ging weer terug op zijn stoel zitten. ''Graag gedaan,'' zei hij. ''Slechte dag gehad?''

Ik lachte droog. ''Dat kun je wel zeggen,'' zei ik en leunde naar voren en snoof het twee lijntje op. Toen leunde ik naar achteren en legde mijn hoofd tegen de hoofdsteun. Ik voelde me warm worden, mijn hartslag ging sneller en alle gedachten in mijn hoofd waren leeg, alsof ik de hele fucking wereld aankon. Precies wat ik net nodig had.

Ik bleef even hangen met Jared en een paar andere klasgenoten. Het was goed om alles even te vergeten en me gewoon even weer fucking goed te voelen. Ik deed nog een lijntje toen ik mezelf voelde bezinken van de andere twee.

Een tijdje later kwam Lauren binnen, ze lachte toen ze me zag zitten en liep naar me toe. Ze plofte op mijn schoot en sloeg haar arm om me heen. Ik begon me af te vragen of dit haar favoriete plek was want altijd als ze me zag dan ging ze op mijn schoot zitten.

''Fuck off, Lauren. Als je op mijn schoot gaat zitten dan kun je op zijn minst je kleren uit trekken,'' zei ik. Ze rolde haar ogen maar lachte. Ik voelde haar aanwezigheid te veel en dat was fucking irritant, dus ik duwde haar wat opzij en legde nog een lijntje neer. Ik pakte mijn biljet weer en snoof het weer op, voordat ik het biljet aan Lauren gaf. Ze keek me met opgeheven wenkbrauwen aan, geschokt dat ik haar iets aanbood- omdat ik nooit deelde, maar sprong gelijk op haar kans en nam het van me aan. Als Edward Cullen verliefd is dan kan hij blijkbaar nog iets goeds doen. Ik leunde weer achterover en deed mijn ogen dicht, fucking genietend.

Iemand schraapte haar keel en ik deed mijn ogen open en zag Alice aan de andere kant van de kamer staan, haar handen op haar heupen en haar wenkbrauwen opgetrokken. Ze had die geïrriteerde blik op haar gezicht, duidelijk nog steeds kwaad dat ik Sam op zijn bek wou slaan. Ik lachte en schudde mijn hoofd. ''Hey, klein spul,'' lachte ik.

Ze kwam naar me toe lopen en verstijfde. ''Je bent high,'' zei ze, toen ze mijn kin pakte en mijn gezicht bekeek. Haar toon liet me alleen nog maar meer lachen want het leek alsof ze net een raadsel had opgelost.

''Ja, ik ben behoorlijk fucking high.''

Ze schudde haar hoofd. ''Ik kan de groen in je ogen amper zien, ze zijn bijna helemaal zwart.''

Ik zuchtte, schouderophalend. Ik pakte Lauren op en gooide haar praktisch op Jareds schoot. Ze gilde en hij kreunde- hij was ook niet bepaald fan van Lauren. Ik gaf Jared wat geld voor de coke en hij probeerde het te weigeren maar ik gooide het voor hem op tafel.

Ik liep terug naar Alice, lachte schaapachtig en gooide mijn arm over haar schouder. Ik leidde haar uit het kamertje en terug het huis in waar de rest van het feest was. Ik probeerde recht te lopen maar die fucking cocaïne fuckt met mijn hoofd.

''Serieus, Edward? Cocaïne?'' siste ze, haar stem hard. Ik kreunde.

''Alsjeblieft, niet nu, Alice. Ik heb geen zin in die shit. Ik was… gewoon niet nu oké? Ik wil alleen weten of ze oke is,'' zei ik.

''Ze is oke, je hebt haar alleen bang gemaakt, dat is alles. Je moet daarmee echt stoppen, trouwens. Je moet je woede onder controle houden als je echt wilt dat ze je helemaal binnenlaat.''

Ik kreunde en knikte, omdat ik wist dat ze de waarheid sprak. Maar het was fucking makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Ik reageer zonder erbij na te denken. Alice bracht haar hand op en sloeg zachtjes op mijn wang, lachte vriendelijk.

Ik zuchtte. ''Alice? Waarom is ze boos op me? En niet alleen vandaag, maar ook de afgelopen week. Heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan?''

Alice sloeg haar ogen neer. ''Ik weet niet of het mijn taak is om je dat te vertellen.''

Ik gromde. ''Alice, alsjeblieft! Ik vertrouw je, ik weet dat je altijd eerlijk tegen me bent. Ik heb het aan Bella zelf gevragen maar ze wil niks zeggen, en zegt dat ze gewoon ziek is. Maar ik weet dat er iets meer is, maar ze wil het niet vertellen. En je weet hoeveel ik het haat als iemand shit voor me achterhoud.''

Ze zuchtte. ''Nu weet je hoe het is om niet in vertrouwen te worden genomen''. Ik dacht na met wat the fuck ze daarmee bedoelde, en toen ik het snapte voelde ik de woede weer in me opkomen. Niet te geloven dat ze die shit terug op mij schuift. ''Ze heeft het me verteld, Edward. Ze is bang om je kwijt te raken. En we zien allemaal dat jij langzamerhand ook weer jezelf aan het kwijtraken ben. Het gevloek, je woedeaanvallen en nu ook weer de drugs. Ik snap wel waarom, want je bent bang omdat je al te veel om haar bent gaan geven. Het maakt je bang. Maar je kunt je niet voor eeuwig verstoppen en wegrennen, Edward. Laat haar in, open je hart voor haar. Geloof me, Edward, ze is het waard. Het ging net zo goed, we willen je niet meer zo zien als eerst.''

Ik voelde dat mijn handen tot vuisten balde en de woede stroomde sneller door me heen. ''Dit is niet fucking mijn schuld. Mijn situatie is anders en dat fucking weet je. Je moet die shit niet terug naar mij schuiven.''

Ik haalde diep adem, omdat ik niet boos wilde worden op Alice. Dat zag ze en ze zuchtte ook. Ze pakte mijn vuist en kneep erin totdat ik ze ontspande. Ze glimlachte naar me en legde haar hand in die van mij. ''Wij weten hoe we met je om moeten gaan als je boos wordt, maar zij niet. Ze wordt bang als je boos word, ze is bang om vragen te stellen, bang dat je weer je controle verliest. Ze weet niet hoe ze je moet kalmeren. Wil je weten waarom ze boos op je is? Hoewel boos een groot woord is,'' voegde ze eraan toe. Ik knikte. Ik wilde weten wat voor shit haar dwarszat. ''We kwamen toen we haar zaterdag naar huis brachten Lauren en Tanya tegen. Ze hebben heel wat onzin over jou tegen haar gezegd. Ze is niet boos, ze probeert het allemaal gewoon op een rijtje te zetten…''

Ik voelde de woede weer door me heen gaan, mijn handen balde zich weer tot vuisten. Ik brak haar af. ''Wat the fuck hebben ze tegen haar gezegd? Hebben ze haar pijn gedaan? Ik zweer tot god dat ik elke fucking vinger breek als ze haar ooit met een verdomde vinger hebben aangeraakt.''

''En wij hebben misschien ook iets teveel tegen Bella gezegd,'' zei ze stilletjes terwijl ik nog door aan het razen was. Ik stopte midden in mijn zin en verstijfde, mijn mond nog open.

Mijn ogen werden spleetjes. ''Hoe bedoel je, wij hebben ook iets teveel tegen Bella gezegd?'' vroeg ik, mijn stem laag.

Ze keek paniekerig naar me op. ''Ik wist niet dat ze daar zo sterk op zou reageren, ik bedoel ze wou het zelf weten. Ik zei nog zo tegen Rosalie dat ze het niet moest doen, maar Bella wou het heel graag en ik wist niet wat ik moest doen en…'' ze leek het allemaal in één adem te kunnen zeggen en ratelde door maar ik brak haar af.

''Rosalie? Is Rose hier ook bij betrokken?'' ik verhief mijn stem. Niet te geloven dat Rosalie dit me aan zou doen. Ze wilde toch allemaal Godverdomme dat ik verliefd werd, dat ik van iemand ging houden en nu hebben ze dat fucking allemaal stuk voor stuk verneukt.

Alice was even stil en keek me met haar grote smekende ogen aan. Ik vernauwde mijn ogen. Ik wilde dat ze toegaf dat mijn eigen zus hier bij betrokken was. Toen ik haar met woedende ogen aan bleef kijken knikte ze, bijna onherkenbaar.

Ik voelde dat mijn lichaam begon te trillen, mijn vuisten waren weer tot vuisten gebald. Mijn handen jeukte, ik moest ergens mijn agressie kwijt, iemand op zijn fucking bek slaan. Maar iedereen om me heen was al achteruit gedeinsd, zagen dat ik de controle verloor, en iedereen was fucking bang dat zij degene waren op wie ik mijn woede uitte. Ik kon onmogelijk een meisje slaan, want Alice was de enige die bleef staan. Ik pakte de fles met vodka van het tafeltje en gooide het met een smak tegen de muur, waar het in duizenden stukjes op de grond kletterde en het drank tegen de muren kladderde. Ik haalde woedend mijn hand door mijn haren, mijn hand trillend.

Ik draaide Alice de rug toe en liep weg. Ik wist dat ze me achterna zou komen, en inderdaad- ze pakte mijn hand en wilde me terug trekken. ''Edward, alsjeblieft. Het spijt me.''

Ik rukte mijn hand los, mijn ogen woedend op Alice gericht. ''Laat me fucking met rust, Alice.'' ik zag dat ze een paar stappen achteruit zette, voordat ze haar rug rechtte en me weer achterna kwam.

''Het is nu niet verstandig als je naar Bella gaat. Ze is al van slag en je hebt jezelf niet onder controle. Je maakt dingen nu alleen maar erger Edward!'' smeekte ze terwijl ze me achterna liep.

Ik duwde iedereen ruw opzij die in mijn fucking weg stond en klom mijn auto in, klapte de deur voor Alice' neus dicht. Ik trapte hard op het gaspedaal, waardoor ik bijna een paaltje raakte die recht voor het huis stond. Ik scheurde de weg over terwijl ik in mijn dashboard zocht naar mijn fles drank. Ik draaide de dop eraf met mijn tanden en spuugde de dop weg voordat ik de fles naar mijn lippen bracht en grote slokken dronk. Ik rilde toen die shit brandde in mijn keel. Toen ik de dop niet meer een hand kon vinden gooide ik het uit de raam, omdat ik die fles voor nog geen miljoen in mijn fucking auto gooi zonder de dop erop te doen, want ik hield van mijn fucking Volvo. Ik voelde mijn hartslag sneller slaan, mijn handen knelde om het stuur terwijl ik niet in de buurt probeerde te komen van hyperventileren.

Toen Bella's huis in zicht kwam trapte ik zo hard op de rem dat ik zelf een stuk naar voren vloog. Ik stapte de auto uit, zonder de moeite te nemen om mijn fucking auto te parkeren en sprintte naar de voordeur. Ik klopte ongeduldig op de voordeur en bleef kloppen totdat er iemand opendeed.

''Edward?'' vroeg Renee verbaasd. Ze hield de deur niet voor me open, zoals ze dat normaal altijd wel deed. Ze hield ervan als ik Bella kwam opzoeken. Ze begroette me altijd gretig en opende de deur wagenwijd open en zei dat ik regelrecht naar boven mocht lopen. Nu deed ze hem maar op een kiertje open.

''Waar is Bella?'' vroeg ik, mijn stem sloeg over. Ik moest haar uitleggen dat wat ze fucking ook gehoord had, dat die shit niet waar is. Waarom zijn het toch altijd de fucking ouders die in de weg staan als je het goed wil maken met je vriendin?

Renee zuchtte. ''Ze is niet thuis, Edward.''

Ik zuchtte, knikkend. Ik haalde mijn hand weer door mijn haren, verslagen, en wilde weglopen, kijken of ze misschien bij Rosalie was, maar toen ik me omdraaide zag ik haar rode truck op de oprit staan. Ik wist dat ze met haar auto was, want ik had haar auto nog gezien op de parkeerplaats. Ik draaide me weer om en liep weer terug naar de voordeur en duwde hem een stuk naar voren. Ik stapte langs Renee heen terwijl ik zei: ''Sorry Renee, maar ik moet haar echt even zien.''

Ik sprintte de trap op, en liep de gang over waar haar kamer was. Ik draaide de knop om en wilde hem opentrekken, maar ik merkte dat ik de klik van het slot niet hoorde.

Bella deed nooit haar deur op slot.

Ik klopte op de deur. ''Bella, baby, doe alsjeblieft de deur open. Ik wil alleen even met je praten,'' smeekte ik tegen een dichte deur.

Ik hoorde niks dus ik kreeg al een fucking paniekaanval omdat ik dacht dat ze me niet binnen zou laten en ik kon onmogelijk de deur intrappen en haar binnen haar eigen privacy lastigvallen. Toen riep ik nog een keer haar naam en smeekte haar alsjeblieft om de deur te openen. Toen ik weer niks hoorde dacht ik dat ze misschien wel sliep of dat ze inderdaad niet thuis was, en net toen ik me omdraaide en weg wilde lopen, hoorde ik de klik van het slot en hoorde ik haar stem achter me. ''Edward?''

Ik schrok van haar stem. Het was slechts een gefluisterd maar ik draaide me toch om. Ik verstijfde toen ik haar betraande gezicht zag, haar neus rood en ogen opgezwollen.

''Bella,'' fluisterde ik, mijn eigen voeten verstijfd. Ik voelde de woede weggaan bij het zien van haar gezicht, mijn handen ontspande zich.

Er kwamen meer tranen uit haar ogen. ''Oh, Edward!'' zei ze en ze rende op me af. Ik opende mijn armen en trok haar dicht tegen me aan. Mijn handen streelde haar haren en haar gezicht, veegde en kuste haar tranen weg, terwijl ze tegen mijn borst snikte. Ik reikte naar beneden, pakte haar benen en trok haar in mijn armen. Ik droeg haar naar haar kamer en legde haar zachtjes op haar bed. Ik knielde naast haar neer en streelde haar wang met mijn vingertoppen. Ze gleden over haar lippen en ze opende haar mond en haar hete adem kietelde tegen mijn vingers.

Toen haar tranen langzaam stopte reikte ze haar hand uit en ging met haar vingertoppen over de wallen onder mijn ogen. ''Je bent high,'' fluisterde ze, haar stem zo zacht dat ik het amper hoorde. Ik zuchtte en pakte haar hand en legde het tegen mijn wang. Ik leunde tegen haar hand en sloot mijn ogen, mijn hand op die van haar.

''Wat is er?'' vroeg ik, de stilte verbrekend.

''Niks,'' mompelde ze gelijk. Ik zuchtte.

''Wat vind je ervan als ik die vraag nog een keer stel en jij mij deze keer wel de waarheid verteld?'' zei ik, lichtjes geïrriteerd. Ze wist hoe erg ik het vond als de shit voor me achterhield. Ik wist nu dat het lag aan wat ze had gehoord, maar ik wilde dat ze dat me zelf vertelde. Ze deed raar sinds Rosalie en Alice haar zaterdag bij me terug hadden gebracht en het was niet alsof ze iets verkeerds deed, het was gewoon het gevoel dat ik kreeg. Ze hield zich in en ik was vastbesloten om erachter te komen wat het was. Alice had me verteld dat ze iets hadden gezegd, maar niet wat. En ik wilde weten wat ze haar verteld hadden, wat haar zo compleet bang maakte. Ik hield er niet van als ze bang was, niet één klein fucking beetje.

''Wat bedoel je?'' vroeg ze, haar stem recht. Ik zuchtte en schudde mijn hoofd.

''Je ogen zeggen iets anders dan je mond, Bella. Je weet dat ik je nu ondertussen verdomme goed ken en het is zo klaar als een klontje dat er iets is waar je mee zit. Je zei me eerder nog dat je wist dat je me alles kon vertellen, dus fucking zeg het dan,'' zei ik, geïrriteerd omdat mijn ogen brandde en ik niets liever wilde doen dan mijn fucking ogen dicht doen. Maar ik wist dat ik niet kon slapen, zeker niet nu ik een deel wist van waar ze dan ook mee zat. Ze lag een tijdje stil, zo stil en emotieloos dat ik dacht dat ze in slaap was gevallen of zoiets. Ik wreef met mij handen over mijn ogen en kreunde. Eindelijk zuchtte ze en verschoof iets zodat ze anders lag.

''Misschien is dit niet het goede moment,'' zei ze zachtjes. Ik kreunde, harder deze keer. Ze begon weer te draaien en was net van plan om om te draaien zodat haar gezicht verborgen was maar ik stopte haar, want ik wilde deze shit vandaag klaar hebben. Ik kon er niet tegen als ze nog maar een fucking minuut zo afstandelijk tegen me deed.

Ze keek naar me op en ik verstijfde. Ze keek verslagen, het meest verdrietige blik op haar gezicht dat ik ooit heb gezien bij haar. Ze keek alsof ze net had gezien dat iemand haar fucking hond in elkaar had geramd of iets.

''Nu is het goede moment. Wat is er mis? Wat is er gebeurt? En vertel me geen 'niks', of dat alles goed en oke is want ik ga die bullshit niet geloven. Dus als je fucking van me houd zoals je zegt dat je doet dan vertel je me nu wat er verdomme aan de hand is,'' zei ik, ik moest weten wat haar zo verdrietig maakte. Ze keek me aan, een klein beetje paniek flitste door haar ogen, en ik voelde me een eikel om zoiets tegen haar te zeggen maar ik was te ongerust om me daar nu echt zorgen over te maken. Het was verkeerd van me om onze liefde tegen haar te gebruiken om te zorgen dat ze me de waarheid vertelde maar op de eerste plaats was het ook verkeerd van haar dat ze me niet de waarheid verteld.

Ze keek me aan, paniekerig, en ik zag dat haar gedachten snel werkte. Ze probeerde een gaatje te zoeken door mijn chantage zodat ze zich hier uit kon praten, maar ik ging niet terug deinzen. Ze vertelt me die shit vanavond, al moet ik de hele avond hier wakker blijven. En die gedachten maakte me fucking chagrijnig.

''Moet ik doen durf of waarheid spelen om het uit je te krijgen? Ik dacht dat we daar klaar mee waren,'' zei ik met ergernis, en kneep in mijn neusbrug. Ik probeerde mijn woede onder controle te houden zodat ik haar niet nog meer overstuur maakte maar ik zou haar het liefst gewoon door elkaar willen schudden zodat ze het gewoon vertelde zodat we hier klaar mee waren.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. ''We zijn daar ook klaar mee,'' zei ze stilletjes. Ik zuchtte.

''Dan waarom hou je dingen achter? Je gedraagt je raar sinds je met Rosalie en Alice bent weggegaan. Is er daar iets gebeurt? Hebben ze iets tegen je gezegd?'' vroeg ik. Ik had natuurlijk al kunnen zeggen dat Alice al had opgebiecht dat ze dingen had gezegd over mij, maar ik wilde dat ze het zelf zou zeggen. Dat ze me verdomme genoeg vertrouwde om de waarheid te zeggen. Ze keek naar me op en ik zag de paniek in haar ogen toen ik Rosalie en Alice opnoemde. ''Wat hebben ze gezegd?'' vroeg ik scherp. Dit werd ook nieuw voor mij.

Ze schudde haar hoofd nee, ze leek ontzettend bang, maar maakte geen aanstalten om dingen uit te leggen en dat hielp niets tegen de woede dat ik al voelde om deze hele situatie. Ik haalde diep adem en haalde mijn hand door mijn haren, probeerde kalm te blijven want naar haar uitvallen zou niks tegen deze situatie helpen. Het zou haar alleen nog maar meer verdrietig maken en bang, en dat is wel het laatste wat ik wil. Ik wilde dat ze open tegen me was en een eikel zijn zal ik daarmee niks bereiken. Ik zou het uit haar moeten verleiden wat compleet belachelijk was omdat ze mijn vriendin is en ze me fucking moest vertrouwen zoals ze dat altijd zei dus er is eigenlijk geen reden waarom we deze bullshit gedachtenspel moesten gaan spelen.

Ik opende mijn ogen en keek naar haar, zag dat ze terughoudend aankeek. Ik zuchtte en reikte naar voren en haalde loshangende plukken uit haar gezicht. Mijn vingertoppen gleden over haar gezicht en haar ogen vielen dicht.

''_La mia Bella ragazza_,'' mompelde ik. ''_Non __capisco_.''

Ze opende haar ogen weer en keek me aan, haar blik verassend. Ik zorgde ervoor dat mijn stem laag en verleidelijk was en sprak met een accent, want ik wist dat ze het leuk vond als ik Italiaans sprak. Meestal sprak ik het met een Amerikaans accent, omdat ik hier verdomme geboren en getogen ben en vaak wisten Italianen niet eens what de fuck ik zeg. Maar als ik mijn best deed kon ik het vloeiend, met de juiste accent, en fuck mij dat ik mijn best nu deed. Ik glimlachte bij haar uitdrukking, blij dat de paniek op zijn minst weg was.

''_Forse il mio cuore l'amore fino ad ora?,_'' zei ik, het er nog een schepje bovenop. Ik zag dat de hoeken van haar mond in een glimlach gingen staan.

''Wat betekend dat?'' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Ik keek haar aan, glimlachend.

''Het betekend, 'Did my heart love right now?' Het is een regel van Romeo en Julia.'' Mijn wenkbrauwen fronste zich bij het horen van mijn eigen woorden. Sinds wanneer vertelde ik regels van Romeo en Julia? Ik begon echt een pussy te worden.

Ze knikte, lachend. ''Dat is lief,'' zei ze. ''Weet je daar nog meer van?'' Ik zuchtte en knikte voorzichtig. Deze shit was bedoeld om de waarheid uit haar te charmeren, niet om die hele fucking Romeo na te praten. Maar ze keek me verwachtend aan, wilde meer horen, en ik was van haar, zou elke Godverdomde ding doen wat ze me zou vragen, zelfs al betekende dat regels van Romeo in het Italiaans om half 3 's nachts te moeten opnoemen.

_''Rinnegare, occhi! Perché io mai visto la vera bellezza _eh.. '' stamelde ik, abrupt stoppend omdat ik de rest van die shit niet meer kon herinneren. ''Christus, het is veel te vroeg voor deze shit, of te laat. Vraag het me morgen maar wanneer ik normaal ben.''

Ze glimlachte en knikte. ''Je hebt gelijk, we kunnen maar beter gaan slapen,'' mompelde ze. Ik schudde mijn hoofd nee.

''Vertel me wat Alice en Rosalie hebben gezegd, baby,'' zei ik. Ze keek me aan, haar glimlach verviel. ''Ik beloof je dat ik niet zal flippen. Als er jou iets dwarszit, dan zit het mij dwars. We horen bij elkaar. Wij zijn… als twee druppels water. Zoals macaroni en kaas of nootjes en chocolade. Ze zijn misschien goed apart, maar als je die twee samen gooit dan zijn ze fucking onweerstaanbaar, snap je?''

Ik was nog steeds half slaperig, ik voelde de vodka en cocaïne nog steeds in mijn lichaam dus ik wist niet of er iets van logica in zat. Ze zal vast wel denken wat voor een idioot ik was, niet begrijpend waar ik het over had en waar ik het in godsnaam vandaan haalde, maar ze lachte na een tijdje.

''Zoals brood en boter?'' zei ze uiteindelijk. ''Of een theezakje en water?''

Ik grijnsde. ''Je begrijpt wat ik bedoel. We zijn als fucking melk en koekjes, baby.''

Ze lachte. ''Chips en dipsaus,'' zei ze. ''Hagelslag en jam.''

Ik knikte. ''Hell yeah. Het moet dan alleen wel pindakaas en bessenjam zijn, een andere combinatie is niet mogelijk.'' Ze lachte, hoofdschuddend.

''Kieskeurig,'' mompelde ze. Ik rolde met mijn ogen.

''Whatever, dat is gewoon een levensstijl,'' mompelde ik. ''Wij zijn als zout en peper. O nee! We zijn als vragen en antwoorden. Wat is nou een vraag zonder een fucking antwoord?''

Ze lachte luid, schudde haar hoofd. ''Jij bent de vermiste kamerraad van mijn sok,'' zei ze. Ik lachte, hoofdschuddend, want alleen Bella zou zoiets omdraaien naar wasgoed.

''Als jij dat wilt. Trouwens, die is eigenlijk heel goed. Één sok is niks, hij betekend niks zonder zijn kamerraad,'' zei ik, glimlachend. ''Tenzij je maar een voet hebt, dan kun je een sok hebben.''

Ze barste in lachen uit. We waren echt belachelijk bezig, maar het voelde goed om haar te zien lachen. ''Wat dacht je van cola en sinas?''

Ik grijnsde. ''Fuck dat, waar is mijn Crystal clear? Het is dus cola, sinas en Crystal clear.'' Haar wenkbrauwen fronste en keek me aan alsof ik stom was.

''Dat is niet eerlijk. Dat zijn er drie en wij zijn maar met zijn tweeën,'' zei ze serieus, alsof ze echt helemaal door de war was door wat ik zei. Ik lachte en schudde met mijn hoofd.

''Oke, die neem ik terug. We kunnen cola en sinas zijn. Maar we moeten ook Bacardi en cola zijn. Of vodka en sinas. Nee fuck dat, vodka kan met alles.''

Ze glimlachte. ''Bert en Ernie?'' Mijn ogen schoten open van shock.

''Shit, dat is een goede. Kijk je sesamstraat?'' vroeg ik. Ze glimlachte schaapachtig, haar schouders ophalend. ''Nou, daar ga je. We zijn Bert en Ernie. Hel, we zijn koekiemonster en Pino. Samsom en Gert. Scooby en Shaggy. Kuifje en Bobbie.''

Ze keek me aan met verwarring, waarschijnlijk niet eens wetend wie de fuck al die mongolen waren. ''Peter Pan en Wendy?'' vroeg ze na een tijdje. Ik was verbaasd dat ze die eruit pikte.

''Ja dat zijn we! Peter Pan en Wendy. Oh, shit, wij zijn als Ben en Jerry's. Vanille-ijs met chocoladesaus. Vogels en bijen. Bijen en honing. Nee! Ik heb het. Wij, baby, zijn als erwten en worteltjes.'' Ik pauzeerde en keek naar haar. Ik zag dat haar wenkbrauwen gefronst waren en een blik van complete verwarring op haar gezicht. Ze had geen fucking idee waar ik het over had. Ik grijnsde en schudde mijn hoofd. ''Waar gingen we hier ook al weer mee naar toe?'' vroeg ik na een tijdje. Ze begon te lachen en ik lachte met haar mee. We waren zover doorgegaan dat het gewoon belachelijk was.

We werden stil na een tijdje, ze lag daar op haar zij en bleef me aankijken. Ik reikte naar voren, plaatste een kus op haar mond, waardoor ze haar ogen dichtdeed en zuchtte. Ik trok me terug en streelde de zachtheid van haar wang, wensend dat ze me die shit gewoon vertelde zodat we hier klaar mee waren. Ik kon van haar blik zien dat ze wist dat ik nog steeds aan het wachten was. Ik schreeuwde naar haar, probeerde haar te verleiden, maakte haar aan het lachen- en nog steeds niks. Ik zou dus maar moeten wachten totdat ze het zou vertellen.

''Ze eh…'' begon ze, pauzeerde, en zuchtte nog een keer. ''De boze draak.''

Ik verstijfde, mijn hand bevroor op haar kaaklijn en bleef haar aankijken.

Dit was niet goed. Dit was helemaal fucking niet goed.

* * *

_La mia Bella ragazza_= Mijn mooie meisje.

_Non capisco_= Ik begrijp het niet.

_Forse il mio cuore l'amore fino ad ora_?= did my heart love right now?

* * *

_**A/N;** Als kerstcadeau en reactie voor me?_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	38. Trouble

__

**Disclaimer; i do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

**A\N; **_bedankt aan; LisaaSmurfiie - 000-TwIlIgHt-000 - h0oii - Florreke - Juliet-fanfics - Erika - lovetwilight2424 - bella-ja-ik-bella - sofieke24 - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - Nnaa - Selma - twilightfeverxx - - teamjaward._

_Thanks to Erika; voor haar prachtige gedicht en haar altijd overenthousiaste reviews. Ze maken mij altijd aan het lachen._

**Hoofdstuk 38 Trouble**

Temper gets you in trouble, pride keeps you there.

**POVs; **_Edward en Bella._

* * *

''Wat zei je nou net?'' vroeg ik. Ik probeerde mijn houding aan te houden, probeerde in controle te blijven. Ik was geschokt, een deel van me hoopte dat ik die shit verkeerd had gehoord en die woorden niet over haar lippen waren gekomen. Ik voelde paniek naar boven komen, de drugs en alcohol begonnen toch snel uit te werken. Ze zuchtte.

''De boze draak. Je deed het bij een meisje op een feest,'' zei ze voorzichtig.

Mijn hand was nog steeds bevroren op haar kaak. ''Wie heeft je die shit verteld?'' vroeg ik, mijn woede bolde omhoog. Ik wilde weten wie degene was die het had verteld. Ik hoopte als hel dat het Jessica en Lauren waren, want ik zweer tot god dat ik hun fucking leven verwoest. Ze lag verstijfd en keek van me weg. Ik zuchtte.

''Laat maar. Ik weet het antwoord al. Fucking Alice en Rosalie,'' zei ik. Als het Lauren en Tanya waren geweest dan had ze er niet zo sterk op gereageerd omdat ze wist dat die bitches onzin praten, maar van haar vriendinnen - mijn eigen fucking zus- zou ze die shit zo geloven. Ik kon het niet ontkennen, ze zou me niet geloven.

Isabella zuchtte maar ging niet tegen me in, wat dus nog meer betekende dat hun het waren. Ik begon me terug te trekken omdat ik voelde dat ik niet het recht had om haar fucking aan te raken maar ze stopte me. ''Je kunt Alice en Rosalie niet de schuld geven. Ik heb het ze gevragen,'' zei ze. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen, verbaasd dat ze dat zelf wilde horen. Ik zuchtte en schudde met mijn hoofd.

''Maakt niet uit, ze hadden het fucking recht niet om je dat te vertellen,'' zei ik kwaad. Ik wist niet wat hun verdomde probleem was. Rosalie en Alice zeiden altijd hoe fucking blij ze voor me waren, dus waarom zouden ze zoiets zeggen wat alles wat we hadden compleet kon ruïneren?

''Waarom?'' vroeg ze verbaasd. ''Waarom hadden ze dat niet mogen vertellen?''

Ik kreunde. ''Omdat het focked op is, Isabella. Ik bedoel, ik kan niet ontkennen dat ik dat heb gedaan, ik was een klootzak, dat heb ik je al eens verteld. Maar met jou is het anders en ik wil dat je dat weet,'' zei ik vlug. Ik kon me niet voorstellen hoe ze zich nu moest voelen, nu ze wist hoe ik was, wat ik had gedaan. Ze zuchtte en legde haar hand over mijn hand- die nog steeds bevroren op haar kaak lag.

''Dat weet ik. Ik had ook eerst naar je toe moeten gaan en er niet over moeten gaan piekeren. Ik weet dat je nu anders bent. Maar het was gewoon toen ze me al die verhalen vertelde…'' begon ze. Mijn wenkbrauwen fronsten en bevroor weer.

''Er waren er meer? What the fuck hebben die bitches je nog meer verteld?'' dwong ik. Ze zuchtte luid, waarschijnlijk geïrriteerd bij mijn woede, maar ik kon het niet helpen.

''Maakt het iets uit?'' vroeg ze terwijl ze haar hoofd ophaalde om naar me te kijken. Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op en zette mijn hoofd schuin. Natuurlijk maakte dat iets uit. Ik wilde weten wat ze haar allemaal hebben verteld. Wat voor ideeën er allemaal in haar hoofd rondspookt over mij nu ze dat allemaal gehoord heeft. ''Ik weet de helft al niet eens meer. Ik herinner me de draak, en dat jij Lauren dat meisje liet proeven en….''

''Wacht eens even, fucking stop,'' zei ik snel, mijn paniek kwam weer naar boven. ''Ik heb Lauren nooit gedwongen om Tanya te likken of om die show op te zetten. Dat was hun eigen idee, die shit heb ik niet verzonnen.'' Ik kon daar niet verantwoordelijk voor zijn. Ook al zat ik er toen bij en maakte ik vrijwillig foto's – foto's die nu erg toepasselijk zijn-.

Haar wenkbrauwen fronste terwijl ze daarover nadacht. ''Tanya en Lauren hadden seks met elkaar?'' vroeg ze verbaasd.

''Eh, zo kun je het noemen. Maar was dat niet wat je bedoelde? Toen Lauren en Tanya bij elkaar waren?'' vroeg ik, fucking verbaasd bij haar reactie. Ze schudde haar hoofd.

''Nee, ik had het over toen jij een meisje had aangeraakt op een feest en toen je vinger in Laurens mond stopte, zonder dat ze dat wist. Dat wat je net vertelde wist ik nog niet,'' zei ze zachtjes, fluisterend.

Ik keek naar haar, geschokt en verbijsterd. Deze shit kon er ook nog wel bij. ''Wel, fuck dan. Wat hebben ze nog meer gezegd?''

Ze haalde haar schouders op. ''Ze vertelde iets van een rijdende stier en er was een verhaal waarbij een meisje jou proefde en je haar toen achterliet in het restaurant.''

Ik zuchtte en schudde mijn hoofd. Ze hadden fucking al mijn meest slechte momenten opgenoemd. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen of hoe ik hierop moest reageren. Ik bedoel, ik kon die shit ontkennen, ik kon excuses verzinnen voor wat ik gedaan had, maar de waarheid is dat er geen fucking excuses voor is. Ik was een lul, en ook al betekende die meisjes niks voor me, ze hadden niks gedaan waardoor ik het recht had om ze als hoeren te behandelen. Ik kon niks terugnemen, wat ik gedaan had was gedaan. Er was geen teruggaan.

''Het verbaasd me dat ik je nog mag aanraken nadat je dat allemaal hebt gehoord,'' zei ik na een tijdje van compleet stilte. Ze zuchtte en haalde mijn hand van haar wang en ik voelde de paniek weer opkomen, bang dat ze bij haar zinnen kwam. Ik zuchtte, liet mijn handen vallen en keek weg, omdat ik me opeens fucking ziek voelde. Ik hield van haar, meer dan iets anders op de wereld en alle bullshit dat ik vroeger heb uitgehaald was nu van plan om me in te halen en me in mijn kont te bijten. Ik verwachtte dat ze me zou verlaten, dat ze van me weg zou lopen. Ik verwachtte dat ze walgde van mijn acties, dat ze spijt zou krijgen dat ze ooit een lul als mij ooit een kans had gegeven. Ze was onschuldig, onervaren in deze hele shit en bang om pijn te worden gedaan, en het feit dat ze haar vertrouwen in een jongen gaf die zijn lul in een meisje d'r keel duwde alleen voor zijn eigen plezier moest haar afschrikken. Ik wist dat ze van me walgde, hel, ik walgde zelfs van mezelf.

Ze bracht haar handen op en legde ze op mijn wangen met haar handpalmen. Ze probeerde mijn hoofd naar haar toe te draaien, maar ik weigerde eerst omdat ik de teleurstelling en de schrik niet op haar gezicht wilde zien. Ik draaide mijn hoofd uiteindelijk naar haar toen ze snoof en harder trok.

''Mag ik je iets vragen?'' vroeg ze. Ik knikte voorzichtig. ''Zou je de boze draak ooit bij mij doen?''

''Fuck nee,'' zei ik in een keer, pissig bij alleen al de gedachten dat er zoiets bij haar zou gebeuren. Ze glimlachte.

''Wat als ik het je zou vragen?'' vroeg ze en haalde haar wenkbrauwen op.

Ik keek haar aan met verwarring. ''Weet je wel wat dat is Bella? Het is niet prettig en het is niet leuk. Het is fucking ziek. Die shit brand in je neus. Heb je wel enig idee hoe godverdomme oncomfortabel zoiets zou moeten zijn? Het kan niet goed voelen, dat is zeker, en het is vernederend.''

Ze glimlachte lichtjes. ''Dus zelfs als ik het je zou vragen zou je weigeren?''

''Natuurlijk zou ik je fucking weigeren. Waarom vraag je me überhaupt die shit? Je weet dat ik je nooit zo pijn zou doen,'' snauwde ik, verward dat ze daar naar toe ging. Ze zuchtte, schouderophalend en ging half rechtop zitten zodat ze haar armen om mijn nek kon slaan. Ze drukte me tegen haar aan en legde haar hoofd tegen die van mij. Ik was bevroren, verbaasd over onze hele gesprek. Na een tijdje sloeg ik mijn handen om haar middel en streelde haar rug zachtjes. Ze was niet echt fucking logisch.

''Dankjewel,'' zei ze zachtjes. Mijn hand op haar rug stopte en mijn wenkbrauwen fronste. Ze moest me niet bedanken, ze moest tegen me schreeuwen, vloeken, zeggen hoeveel ze van me walgt.

''Waarvoor?'' vroeg ik. Ze zuchtte en knuffelde me harder.

''Dat je zo beschermend over me bent. Het is fijn om te weten dat je mijn welzijn voorop stelt en me nee zou zeggen zelfs al betekende dat dat je me moet teleurstellen. Ik heb nooit iemand gehad die zo voor me zorgde,'' zei ze zachtjes. Ik was verbaasd dat ze al mijn fucking fouten helemaal had omgedraaid naar iets goed, maar wat ze zei was inderdaad waar. Ze was bang in de wereld en ze had iemand nodig die haar door het leven leidde.

''Ik doe altijd wat het beste voor je is,'' zei ik en begon weer haar rug te strelen. Ze neuriede als reactie en ik kuste de top van haar hoofd.

''Mag ik je iets anders vragen?'' vroeg ze. Ik kreunde lichtjes.

''Heeft het iets met een boze draak, rijdende stier of de andere focked op dingen te maken?'' vroeg ze. Ze knikte tegen mijn borst en ik zuchtte. ''Prima, vraag maar wat je wilt.

''Verdiende die meisjes dat?'' vroeg ze. ''Je zei dat ik het niet verdiende om zo pijn gedaan te worden, dus betekende dat dat je vond dat die dat wel verdienden?''

Ik zat nog steeds op mijn hurken, verstijfd, omdat ik niet wist hoe ik dit moest beantwoorden. ''Eh... nee. Ik had die shit ook niet moeten doen, maar ik kan het niet terugnemen, snap je? Ik was een klootzak, ik gaf nergens geen shit om toen die tijd. En dat is een fucking zwak excuus, dat weet ik, maar ik gaf alleen om mijn eigen behoeftes voordat jij kwam. En het is ranzig, omdat je weet hoe ik over verkrachtingen en die shit denk, maar ik heb hetzelfde gedaan. Ook al deden ze er uit eigen wil aan mee, dat maakt niet goed wat ik gedaan heb. Die shit is niet goed te praten, want ze verdiende dat niet. Maar wat is gebeurt is gebeurt. Ik hoop alleen dat je weet dat ik je zoiets nooit aan zal doen.''

Ze hield haar hoofd tegen mijn borst en haar enige antwoord was: 'Hm-mm.' Het feit dat ze hierop niks te zeggen had maakte me bang. Ze bewoog niet of zei verder niets. Ik zuchtte en haalde mijn hand door haar haren. ''Weetje, als je slim bent dan zou je de andere kant op rennen, ver weg van mij,'' zei ik na een tijdje.

Ze haalde haar hoofd van mijn borst en keek me met toegeknepen ogen aan. ''Noem je me nou stom, Edward?'' vroeg ze plagerig.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. ''Je denkt dat je grappig bent, of niet?'' zei ik voor de grap. Ik pakte haar bij haar heupen en begon te kietelen. Ze lachte en probeerde weg te komen, smekend dat ik moest stoppen terwijl er tranen over haar wangen liepen. Het voelde goed om haar te zien lachen, het geluid liet mijn hart opzwellen van liefde, en ik drukte mijn lippen zacht tegen die van haar. Mijn hart bonkte wild toen ik voelde dat ze me terug kuste, haar handen door mijn haren. Ik sloot mijn ogen en zuchtte. ''Je had het ook aan mij kunnen vragen, trouwens, als je die shit had willen weten, maar ik snap het. Iedereen heeft vrienden nodig die je moet kunnen vertrouwen, en ik denk dat Rosalie en Alice niet zulke verkeerde vrienden zijn, ook al hebben ze verdomde grote monden.''

Ze knikte. ''Ja, Rosalie en Alice zijn lief.''

Ik kuste de bovenkant van haar hoofd en zei dat ze een stukje op moest schuiven. Ik kroop naast haar in bed en trok haar dicht tegen me aan. Ze legde haar hoofd op mijn borst en trok patronen over mijn buik. Ik streelde met mijn vingers door haar haren terwijl ik in gedachten verzonken was. Ik hoorde haar nog af en toe keer hoesten als reactie op het ziek zijn de hele week, maar afgezien daarvan was ze volgens mij helemaal genezen.

''Waarom zit die shit je niet dwars?'' vroeg ik na een tijdje stilte. ''Je neemt dingen aan zo natuurlijk, dat het bijna onnatuurlijk lijkt. Al die shit die Rosalie en Alice je hebben verteld dat ik heb gedaan met die bitches, de shit die Lauren en Tanya je hebben verteld. Zelfs de manier hoe ik tegen je ben, mijn temperatuur. Het rolt gewoon van je rug en het lijkt je helemaal niks te doen. Ik wacht nog steeds totdat het allemaal tot je inzinkt en het teveel word, en dat je fucking van me wegrent, verdwijnt dat ik je nooit meer kan zien. Dat zou mijn dood betekenen trouwens, jij die zomaar verdwijnt.''

Ze keek omhoog en glimlachte zachtjes. ''Sommige dingen zitten me wel dwars, ik kan niet liegen. Ik was behoorlijk geschokt over bepaalde dingen die ik had gehoord- vandaar dat ik wat tijd nodig had-, maar dat ben jij niet meer. Dat is niet de man waarvan ik hou. En ja, je hebt soms een houding, maar ik begrijp je, dus het is niet zo ondraaglijk. Het is moeilijk om uit te leggen maar ik ben nog nooit ergens zo zeker van geweest.''

Ik lachte en leunde naar beneden, drukte mijn lippen tegen die van haar. ''Ik ben blij dat je me begrijpt,'' murmelde ik. Ze zuchtte tegen mijn lippen en kuste me nog een keer voordat ze weer terugtrok.

''En je weet dat ik niet zomaar kan wegrennen. Charlie zou me bij mijn oren terugtrekken,'' giechelde ze en rolde met haar ogen. Ik grijnsde.

''Ja, je hebt waarschijnlijk wel gelijk. Ik wist wel dat er iets goeds aan Charlie was,'' zei ik en schudde mijn hoofd. Ze prikte me in mijn ribben, hard, en ik sprong op en wreef erover, omdat die shit pijn deed. Ik grijnsde. ''Damn, baby. Je kan behoorlijk hard zijn als je dat wilt.''

Ze keek naar me op en glimlachte lief, voordat ze haar hoofd weer terug op mijn borst legde. ''Je haalt het uit me,'' zei ze zachtjes.

Ik grinnikte weer en kuste de bovenkant van haar hoofd. Ik zag dat ze gaapte dus ik trok de dekens over haar heen.

''Wat hebben Tanya en Lauren tegen jou gezegd?'' vroeg ik na een tijdje stilte.

Ik voelde dat ze haar schouders ophaalde. ''Het gewoonlijke. Dat je niet te vertrouwen bent, dat soort onzin. Ik weet de helft al niet eens meer.''

Iedere andere dag was ik er tegen in gegaan, maar ik deze avond was zo vermoeiend dat ik de kracht niet meer heb om me te verdedigen. Ik voelde dat de coke mijn hele systeem uit was en ik voelde mijn ogen langzaam dichtvallen. Ik zuchtte en dacht na over hoe heel deze avond verlopen was.

''Bella?''

''Hm-mm?'' zei ze slaperig.

''Wat is het ergste wat je hebt moeten doorstaan?'' vroeg ik.

Ze deed slaperig haar ogen half open en keek me slaapdronken aan. ''Mijn hele middelbare school in Phoenix was een hel, Edward. Ik had niemand om op terug te vallen. Ik vond het toen niet erg, dacht dat ik gelukkig was. Ik wist toen op dat moment niet wat het woord _gelukkig_ betekende. Nu ik er op terug kijk was ik doodongelukkig. Jij hebt me gelukkig gemaakt,'' vertelde ze met een halve glimlach op haar lippen. Terwijl ze aan het praten was had ze haar ogen weer dicht gedaan.

Ik dacht na over hoe moeilijk het toen voor haar geweest moest zijn. Ik snapte ook niet hoe iemand mijn Bella pijn kon doen. Van de buitenkant lijkt ze gelukkig en alsof ze niet heeft geleden, maar om de hele middelbare school in je eentje te moeten doorstaan is een fucking hel. Iedereen weet waar bitches tot in staat zijn, zijn geen fucking engelen zoals ze zich voor doen tegenover hun ouders. Ik weet wel beter. Ze heeft meer geleden dan elke bitch hier in de buurt.

''Edward?'' zei ze zachtjes, nog steeds met haar ogen dicht.

''Ja, baby?''

''Wat is het ergste wat jij hebt moeten doorstaan?''

Ik liet mijn ogen naar het plafond gaan, dacht na. Kon ik het haar echt vertellen? Was dit het moment waarop ze alles van me te weten zou komen? Ik probeerde de beelden uit mijn gedachten te verdringen, omdat het gewoon fucking pijn deed om er alleen al naar te kijken. Ik keek terug naar haar gezicht en wilde net mijn mond open doen voordat ik zag dat ze in slaap was gevallen. Haar mond was lichtjes open en ze ademde zo even dat ik wist dat ze sliep.

Ik liet mijn handen over haar gezicht gaan, streek de plukken haar uit haar gezicht. Zo naar haar gezicht kijkend, wetend dat ik haar bijna was verloren, wist ik dat ik nooit meer van iemand kon houden dan van haar.

En ik wist op dat moment dat ik haar fucking alles had verteld wat ze wilde weten.

**BPOV.**

Ik dacht dat ik me gisteren beter voelde. Ik hoestte af en toe nog een keer, maar afgezien daarvan voelde ik me prima toen ik het aan Edward had verteld. Het had de hele week aan me geknaagd, want ik wilde er met hem over praten, maar ik wist niet hoe. En ik wilde al zeker niet dat ik Rosalie of Alice moest verklikken, want ik wist hoe boos hij kon worden als iemand iets over hem zei wat hem niet aanstond. Ik kon hem niet onder ogen komen want ik wist dat hij door me heen kon kijken. Ik voelde me rot want ik wilde juist bij hem zijn.

Ik was blij toen we er uiteindelijk over hadden gepraat. Ik wist niet waarom het me zo dwars zat, want ik wist dat hij dit niet meer was, dat dat niet de man was waarop ik verliefd was geworden, en eerlijk gezegd mocht ik Lauren Jessica en Tanya ook niet, maar dat betekende niet dat ze zoiets verdiende. Ik nam aan van wat ik hoorde dat bijna elke jongen wel met een van hun naar bed wilde gaan, omdat ze wisten dat ze toch alleen maar gaven, en ik denk dat omdat Edward toch de enige was die niks om hun gaf gelijk had om ze even voor schut te zetten. Hij had het alleen niet zo hard hoeven doen.

En dat gedoe met Leah, ik vroeg me af of hij die foto's nog had. En toen hij er zelf over begon toen hij dacht dat ik bedoelde de dag waarop Lauren en Tanya seks met elkaar hadden, hij had toen gezegd dat ze er een show van hadden gemaakt. Betekende dat dat hij daar ook foto's of filmpjes van had? Ik wilde eigenlijk het hem vragen, maar ik was bang voor zijn reactie. Hij was al boos omdat ik het in eerste instantie niet wilde vertellen en ik denk dat als hij had gehoord dat ik van Rosalie wist wat hij met Leah had gedaan dat hij dan echt had gerealiseerd hoe Rosalie het meende.

Maar ik probeerde dit alles van me af te zetten, want vandaag was het vrijdag. De dag dat ik Edward zijn familie ging ontmoeten.

Hebben jullie wel eens een morgen gehad waarop je het liefst gewoon de hele dag in bed wil blijven liggen? Dat je het liefst je dekens over je hoofd wil trekken en weigert om maar een stap te verzetten. Het voelt alsof mijn hart in mijn keel klopt, mijn handen weigerde stil te blijven. Mijn maag maakt salto's in mijn buik en het voelt alsof ik het elk moment uit kan spugen. Ik heb me deze week al slecht gevoeld en ik wil het niet nog een keer doen.

Ik was waarschijnlijk in bed blijven liggen totdat iemand me eruit had gesleurd ware het niet Edward die naast me lag. Hij lag nog te slapen, maar ik wist dat ik hem ieder moment moest wakker maken omdat we nog een dag school voor ons hadden. Ik had de hele nacht amper geslapen, ik heb alleen maar gekeken hoe hij lag te slapen. Ik wakker gelegen omdat ik lag te piekeren over zijn littekens, heb voorzichtig mijn vingertoppen over elke litteken laten glijden, maar nooit heb ik die ene in zijn nek aangeraakt. Hoe dichter ik erbij kwam hoe meer hij verstijfde, hoe meer zijn gezicht verwrong van pijn en verdriet. Dus ik durfde niet verder te gaan dus liet ik mijn vingers weer voorzichtig naar beneden gaan. Zijn handen balde zich af en toe in vuisten voordat hij zich weer ontspande. Hij lag nu eindelijk een uurtje rustig, zijn ademhaling normaal, en ik wilde hem niet wakker maken.

Ik legde mijn hoofd weer terug op mijn kussen en reikte naar voren. Ik gleed met mijn vingertoppen over zijn wang, voelde de lichte stoppels van zijn baard opkomen. Ik gleed met mijn vingers over zijn lippen, voelde ze zachtheid ervan en voelde zijn hete adem op mijn vingertoppen. Een kleine glimlach speelde op zijn gezicht, maar hij deed zijn ogen niet open. Langzaam boog ik me naar voren en drukte mijn lippen zachtjes tegen die van hem. Zijn grijns werd breder en hij zette wat meer druk op onze kus, en ik wist dat hij wakker was. Ik voelde dat mijn lippen zich ook omkrulde tot een glimlach en was net van plan om weg te trekken maar hij bracht zijn hand naar boven, hield hem tegen mijn achterhoofd en hield me op mijn plek.

Ik giechelde en legde mijn handen op zijn borst, in een poging meer kracht te zetten en me weg te duwen, maar hij hield me stevig vast, weigerde los te laten. ''Edward,'' lachte ik tegen zijn lippen. ''Ochtendadem.''

Hij negeerde me. ''Zo wil ik wel iedere morgen wakker worden,'' fluisterde hij tegen mijn lippen. Met zijn ogen nog gesloten liet hij mijn hoofd los en gleed met zijn handen lang mijn lichaam, tot mijn heupen. Hij bracht zijn vingers onder mijn truitje en gleed met zijn vingers over mijn borsten, mijn tepels verharde gelijk. ''Zo wil ik zéker iedere morgen wakker worden,'' grijnsde hij. Hij deed zijn ogen eindelijk open en ik keek naar hem met blozende wangen. Hij lachte en trok me bovenop hem. Hij drukte zijn lippen weer tegen die van mij en dwong mijn mond open te doen met zijn tong. Ik twijfelde eerst, omdat ik mijn tanden nog niet gepoets had en ik altijd last had van ochtendadem, maar uiteindelijk opende in mijn mond en wilde hem toegang geven. Hij lachte, haalde zijn mond een klein beetje van die van mij en keek me met schitterende ogen aan. ''O, ik denk dat ik eerst maar eens mijn tanden moet poetsen.''

Hij lachte om mijn uitdrukking, mijn ogen open, geschokt dat hij me zo achter zou laten en mijn eigen woorden op me terug zou kaatsen, en mijn lippen waren nog half naar voren geduwd, omdat hij zo plots van me wegtrok. Een teleurgestelde blik ging over mijn gezicht, ik voelde het, en hij draaide ons zo plots om dat ik eerst niet eens in de gaten had dat hij nu bovenop me lag. Hij drukte zijn lippen hard op die van mij, mijn hoofd werd terug in de kussens geduwd, terwijl hij zijn gewicht merendeels van me af hield. Toen hij zijn lichaam iets liet zakken voelde ik zijn erectie tegen mijn eigen vrouwelijke deel aandrukken. Een sensatie van verlangen schoot door mijn lichaam, tegelijkertijd dat mijn ogen openschoten omdat ik zo verbaasd was. ''Wat is dat?''

Hij lachte, zijn groene ogen brandend van verlangen. ''Het is de morgen, baby.''

Toen hij nogmaals zijn handen over mijn borsten liet glijden, mijn tepels tussen zijn vingers drukte, voelde ik dat ook mijn lichaam wakker werd. Ik wilde hem goed laten voelen, ik voelde het weer in elk deel van mijn eigen lichaam. Hij liet zijn lippen naar mijn kaken gaan en bewoog daarna naar mijn nek. Ik duwde mijn hoofd iets omhoog om hem meer toegang te geven en gleed met mijn vingers door zijn zijdezachte lokken. Hij gleed met zijn tong en lippen over mijn nek en ik voelde een kreun over mijn lippen komen. Zijn adem werd sneller, zijn kussen werden dwingerig. Zijn lippen volgde een natte spoor naar mijn oor en ik voelde zijn tanden tegen mijn oor schrapen. Mijn handen volgde een spoor over zijn borst, over zijn six-pack, en liet mijn vingers langzaam naar de rand van zijn broek glijden, mijn zenuwen negerend. Toen ik de knoop van zijn broek losmaakte –hij was gisteren met zijn broek aan in slaap gevallen- en daarna zijn rits naar beneden ritste stopte hij even, geschokt dat ik nu begon. Hij haalde zijn mond van mijn nek en keek me even aan, zijn groene ogen zwart van verlangen. Nog steeds in de ban van zijn ogen liet ik mijn vingers onder zijn boxer gaan, mijn vingertoppen in contact met zijn mannelijke deel.

Hij hapte naar adem, zijn ogen groot en drukte zijn lippen ruw op die van mij. Zijn handen gleden nu ruwer over mijn borsten, mijn tepels tussen zijn vingers geklemd. Ik voelde dat ik opgewonden werd om hem opgewonden te zien. Mijn hand gleed ongemakkelijk in zijn boxer en nam zijn opgezwollen penis sterk in mijn handen. Hij kreunde, hard.

''Isabella?'' kwam er aan de andere kant van de deur.

Edwards ogen werden wijd, zijn ogen geschokt. Hij keek naar de deur, de deurklink werd naar beneden gehaald. Edward schrok en sprong zo snel van me af dat hij met een luid gebonk naast het bed op de grond viel, mijn dekens meenemend. Ik hoorde hem vloeken en mijn vader stak zijn hoofd om de deur. Edward probeerde zich snel te herstellen en stond op, deed net alsof er niks aan de hand was en allang uit bed was, maar Charlie's ogen werden zwart toen hij Edward zonder shirt zag, de knoop en rits van zijn broek open, en mij zag liggen. Mijn shirt was half omhoog getrokken, mijn adem onregelmatig.

Charlie klemde zijn kaken op elkaar en de ader in zijn nek begon dreigend te kloppen. Ik probeerde mijn adem onder controle te houden maar ik was opgewonden, en ik was bang dat Charlie zou flippen. Ik zag ook dat Edward nerveus was, en ik lachte zachtjes, want ik had hem nog nooit zo nerveus gezien. Hij had waarschijnlijk zelfs niet eens in de gaten dat zijn broek aan de voorkant open was.

Charlie keek Edward een tijdje aan met zijn dreigende blik, voordat hij zich naar mij omdraaide. ''Je moet zo naar school, Isabella. Ik wou je even gedag zeggen voordat ik naar mijn werk moet.''

Ik knipperde met mijn ogen, verbaasd dat de tijd zo snel voorbij was gegaan. Toenstraks hadden we nog genoeg tijd om naar school te gaan. Ik haalde nerveus mijn handen door mijn haren, een gewoonte dat ik van Edward had overgenomen. ''Oke,'' fluisterde ik.

''Ik zie je straks, lieverd,'' zei hij. Hij draaide zich om naar de deur en deed het open. Toen ik dacht dat het voorbij was draaide hij zich nog om. ''O, en Edward, ik wil je over 5 minuten beneden zien.''

Nog voordat Edward iets terug kon zeggen sloeg hij de deur al achter zich dicht. We waren alle twee even in stilte, niemand zei iets. Ik liet mijn ogen langzaam van de deur naar Edward gaan, die ook nog naar de deur stond te staren. Toen hij naar mij keek lachte hij schaapachtig. ''Ik hoop niet dat ik straks mijn ballen kwijt ben,'' lachte hij, probeerde de stemming te veranderen. ''Ze zijn iets te dierbaar voor me.''

Ik hapte naar adem, geschokt dat hij zoiets zou zeggen. Ik zag dat Charlie het meende, ik bedoel, het is voor een vader altijd moeilijk om te zien als ze een vriendje krijgt en vooral als hij dan live mag meemaken terwijl ze bezig zijn. Ik voelde medelijden met Charlie. Hoe moeilijk moet het zijn voor een vader; bang dat zijn dochter nooit iemand ontmoet, en bang dat ze wél iemand ontmoet.

Edward wiebelde even op zijn voeten. ''Ik.. eh.. denk dat ik maar naar beneden moet gaan.''

Mijn ogen werden wijd, maar knikte toen. Ik wilde niet dat hij naar beneden zou gaan, maar als hij niet zou gaan, had hij een nog groter probleem. ''Kijk eerst of hij zijn pistool niet bij heeft,'' fluisterde ik.

Hij lachte en schudde zijn hoofd. ''Hij gaat me niet vermoorden, Bella. Relax.'' Maar ik zag de zenuwen in zijn ogen. En ik wist dat hij nog nooit eerder met vaders te maken had gehad. Hij grijnsde nog een keer verzekerd naar me voordat hij naar de deur liep.

''Edward,'' siste ik. Hij draaide verbazend om, zijn wenkbrauwen gefronst. Ik wees naar zijn broek en hij volgde mijn blik. Hij lachte schaapachtig voordat hij zijn rits en knoop dichtdeed. Ik gooide hem zijn shirt toe die hij over zijn hoofd trok. Hij liep naar me toe, kuste me in mijn navel en fluisterde; ''We maken dit nog af.''

Hij deed mijn shirt naar beneden en knipoogde voordat hij door de deur verdween.

Ik lag nog even stil, probeerde mijn adem onder controle te houden. Ik streek mijn haren even recht en kroop langzaam uit bed. Ik liep naar de kast en zonder echt te kijken trok ik er iets uit en trok het aan. Ik deed mijn haar in een staart en gooide een plens water in mijn gezicht. Nadat ik mijn tanden had gepoetst en mijn schooltas had gepakt liep ik langzaam naar beneden. Ik hoorde net de voordeur dicht slaan dus dat betekende dat Charlie al naar zijn werk was. Ik liep iets sneller te trap af en wou de deur net opendoen toen Edward de deur door kwam lopen. Ik botste in mijn haast tegen hem op en hij ving me nog net op tijd op. Hij grinnikte. ''Hey, kijk uit.''

Ik bloosde. ''Wat zei die?'' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

Hij zette me terug op mijn voeten voordat zijn grijns weer breder werd. ''Dat ik zijn dochter niet moet pakken onder zijn neus,'' grinnikte hij. Zijn groene ogen stonden helder, de twinkeling waar ik zo van hield duidelijk in zijn ogen.

Ik hapte naar adem en begon nog meer te blozen. ''Nee!'' kreunde ik. Hij grinnikte weer en kuste mijn wang.

''Hij zei dat als ik hier voortaan ging slapen dat ik op de bank moest slapen,'' zei Edward.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Dat was echt een typisch Charlie actie. Alsof daarmee dan ook echt alles opgelost was.

''Dus nog meer redenen dat je alleen bij mij in bed blijft slapen,'' grinnikte hij weer. Ik rolde weer met mijn ogen. Hij haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op. ''Rolde je nou echt met je ogen naar me, baby?''

Ik schrok en probeerde te kijken of dat hij boos was, maar hij had nog steeds die twinkeling in zijn ogen, dus ik wist dat hij het deze keer niet erg vond. Ik spiegelde zijn glimlach verlegen terwijl hij mijn hand pakte. We moesten nog langs zijn huis voor zijn schoolboeken en daarna reden we recht door naar school. Toen we de deur uitliepen scheen de zon fel in onze ogen, verassend goed weer voor Forks. Edward begon te vloeken en deed snel zijn zonnebril op omdat de zon blijkbaar niet goed was voor zijn kater. Hij deed de deur van zijn auto voor me open en wachtte totdat ik zat voordat hij naar zijn kant liep en achter het stuur ging zitten.

Hij pakte mijn hand en we reden een tijdje in stilte. Ik was in gedachten verzonken over vandaag en ik voelde dat ik weer begon te zweten. Ze zouden pas tegen de avond komen, dus ik wist dat ik nog genoeg tijd had. Maar niet alleen het ontmoeten van zijn familie gaf me bevende handen, maar ook zijn cadeau stond voor hem klaar. Ik had het met Rosalie en Alice over gehad en ze hadden me alle twee verzekerd dat Edward het echt leuk zou vinden, maar ik was er niet zo zeker van. Maar dat was het enige gedachten dat ik in mijn hoofd had, ik had verder geen ideeën gehad. Want wat kon je aan iemand geven dat alles al heeft?

Toen we bij zijn huis aan kwamen en ik terug naar zijn gezicht keek zag ik dat zijn neus bloedde. Toen ik dat hem vertelde keek hij in zijn achteruit spiegel en begon weer dingen als 'Fuck' en 'Shit' te zeggen. Terwijl we de auto uitstapte en richting zijn huis liepen probeerde hij zijn neus af te doen. Hij schrok toen Carlisle naar buiten kwam lopen in zijn ziekenhuisuniform en zijn koffer. Toen hij Edward zag staan zuchtte hij en liep in een iets sneller tempo naar ons toe. Hij pakte de kin van Edward en hield hem in het licht. Hij pakte het steviger vast toen Edward probeerde tegen te stribbelen. Hij vernauwde zijn ogen en zuchtte weer. ''Je moet echt van de cocaïne afblijven, Edward. Op een dag verneukt het echt je neus,'' zei hij in een serieuze toon.

Wat? Cocaïne? Dat had hij me niet verteld. Ik zag gisteren wel dat hij iets op had, maar cocaïne had ik niet achter hem gezocht. En ik schrok ook van het feit dat Carlisle vloekte.

Edward zuchtte geïrriteerd. ''Wie zegt dat ik niet gewoon een klap op mijn neus heb gehad?''

Carlisle liet zijn kin los. ''Omdat ik je nu ondertussen wel ken, Edward. Als iemand je op jou neus had geslagen dan had je die hoogstwaarschijnlijk teruggeslagen. En aangezien je knokkels nog in orde zijn, lijkt het me niet dat je gevochten hebt.'' Edward zuchtte. Daar had hij een punt. Hij zette zijn strenge vaderlijke blik op en keek hem met dwingende ogen aan. ''Ik meen het deze keer echt, Edward. Blijf van de cocaïne af.''

Ik hield me stil terwijl Edward op zijn donder kreeg. Edward rolde met zijn ogen en mompelde een whatever.

Toen draaide Carlisle zich naar mij en glimlachte vriendelijk. ''Goedemorgen, Isabella. Goede nachtrust gehad?''

Ik glimlachte nerveus. ''Goede morgen, meneer Cullen. Ja hoor, dankjewel.''

''Het is Carlisle, lieverd. Je laat me zo oud voelen. Maar ik moet er weer helaas vandoor. Ik ben vanavond op tijd thuis dus ik zie jullie vanavond. Isabella, Edward,'' knikte hij naar ons voordat hij zich omdraaide en zijn Mercedes instapte.

Toen Carlisle de oprit afreed zuchtte Edward weer geïrriteerd. ''Het is veel te vroeg voor deze bullshit.''

''Ik wist niet dat je aan cocaïne deed,'' fluisterde ik.

Hij vernauwde zijn ogen. ''Niet jij ook al. Ik had gewoon een focked op week gehad, ik moest mijn hoofd helderen.''

''Maar dan heb je toch geen cocaïne nodig?''

Hij kreunde. ''Luister Bella, ik heb wel eens ergere shit gedaan, dit valt daarmee nog in het niets. En trouwens, ik heb al op mijn flikker van Alice gehad en nu ook van Carlisle. Ik hoef er niet nog een bij te hebben.''

Ik beet op mijn lip. ''Sorry dat ik bezorgd om je ben. Ik zeg al niks meer.'' Ik trok mijn hand uit die van hem en liep door de open deur naar binnen. Zonder naar hem om te kijken liep ik de trap op en zijn kamer in. Ik hoorde hem achter me zuchten voordat hij mijn hand pakte en me omdraaide.

''Ik weet dat je bezorgd om me bent, maar dat is helemaal nergens voor nodig. Het is lief van je, maar er is niks om je zorgen over te maken. En laten we nou geen ruzie maken vandaag, ik ben om 12 uur vannacht jarig. En ik wil wel een verjaardagskus en dat kan niet als je boos op me bent. Dus.. vergeven?'' Hij knipperde met zijn ogen en grijnsde zijn scheve glimlach. Het was oneerlijk als hij zo speelde, zo kon ik niet boos op hem blijven.

''Ik was helemaal niet boos op je,'' fluisterde ik. ''Maar je bent vergeven.''

Hij lachte en kuste mijn lippen zacht. Toen pakte hij wat boeken van zijn bureau en gooide het in zijn tas.

Ik zuchtte. ''Edward, je hebt helemaal geen scheikunde vandaag.''

We spendeerde zoveel tijd met elkaar en probeerde tussen de lessen zoveel tijd met elkaar door te brengen dat ik heel zijn rooster uit mijn hoofd wist. Hij haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek weer terug in zijn tas. ''Verrek, je hebt gelijk,'' zei hij. Hij pakte het boek uit zijn tas en gooide het op de grond. Hij deed zijn tas dicht en gooide het over zijn schouder. Toen hij zag dat ik met opgeheven wenkbrauwen naar hem keek haalde hij ook weer zijn wenkbrauwen op. Toen lachte hij schaapachtig, pakte het boek van de grond en legde het weer netjes op zijn bureau. Hij moest lachen toen ik me tevreden omdraaide.

Hij sloeg me zachtjes op mijn kont toen ik de deur uitliep en kuste mijn nek voordat hij voor mij uitliep de trap af.

**EPOV.**

Ik liep de klas binnen terwijl de zoemer door de gangen dreunde en die godverdomme pijn aan mijn oren deden omdat ik net fucking onder dat ding liep waar hij uit kwam. Ik slofte het lokaal binnen en zag dat de leraar me een geïrriteerde blik toewierp maar ik gaf niet veel aandacht aan die shit. Hij wist nu onderhand wel beter dan te zeggen dat ik fucking te laat was. Het was iedere dag hetzelfde liedje, dat wist ik nu ondertussen ook al wel.

Ik zag Lauren achterin het lokaal zitten. Ik ging aan het tafeltje voor haar zitten en gooide mijn boeken op tafel. De leraar deed net alsof ik niet net binnen was gekomen en begon verder met zijn les, iets wat hij de afgelopen 10 weken al aan het vertellen was, zelfs ik wist die shit en ik lette nooit op. Ik hoorde Lauren achter me overdreven zuchten en ik grijnsde tegen mezelf.

Ik draaide me om op mijn stoel en leunde met mijn gezicht dicht bij die van Lauren. Ze keek eerst geschokt, omdat ik plots zo dichtbij kwam, maar ze verbeterde zich en een kleine glimlach speelde op haar gezicht. Ik gaf haar mijn verleidelijke glimlach, degene waarvan ik wist dat die bitches opgewonden van werden.

''Hey Edward,'' zei ze, proberend die verleidelijke toon in haar stem te laten overkomen en knipperde met haar wimpers zodat ze zo onschuldig over komt terwijl ze ver weg van dat is. Ik probeerde mijn gezicht strak te houden, om niet uit te vallen en haar niet hier en nu in haar fucking gezicht te slaan.

''Hey Lauren,'' zei ik, terwijl ik naar beneden keek en zag dat ze haar favoriete laag gesneden doorschijnende witte shirt aan had met een zwarte Bh er onderaan. Ik keek weer naar boven naar haar gezicht, mijn grijns groeide. ''Ik was laatst aan het denken…'' begon ik.

''Ja? Over wat?'' vroeg ze gretig. Ik likte mijn lippen en lachte.

''O, over onze kleine samenkoming van vorig jaar. Dat kleine cadeautje dat je me gaf, voordat ik op vakantie ging. Weet je nog? Ik weet bijna zeker dat je nu dezelfde Bh draagt,'' zei ik, mijn stem laag met die verleidelijke toon eraan. Ik pakte haar Bh bandje en trok er zachtjes aan voordat ik het losliet en weer lichtjes terug op haar huid kaatste.

Ze keek naar haar Bh en glimlachte toen ze weer terug naar mij keek. ''Ja, dat denk ik ook. En natuurlijk herinner ik me dat.''

Ik knikte. ''En die souvenirtjes die ik er eraan over hield stelde ik erg op prijs. Je weet wel, die foto's? Ik lag gisteravond in bed toen ik eraan dacht.''

''Echt?'' Ze klonk zo hoopvol en energiek. Ik grijnsde en knikte.

''En weet je wat ik denk?'' vroeg ik zacht, mijn lippen vlak bij haar oor. Ze leunde nog meer naar voren, zodat mijn lippen haar oorlel raakte.

''Nee, wat dan?'' vroeg ze. Ze likte haar lippen en keek me met opgewonden ogen aan. Haar ogen ontmoette die van mij en ik trok mijn wenkbrauw op, mijn grijns viel weg. Ik zag haar ogen met verbazing vullen en haar glimlach verviel iets.

''Ik denk dat je het gruwelijk verneukt hebt,'' zei ik, mijn stem hard en koud. Haar lach verdween helemaal bij het horen van mijn toon en ze verstijfde. ''Ik kan me nog zo goed herinneren dat ik je vertelde dat je fucking bij Isabella vandaan moest blijven en anders zou ik je hele leven naar de klote helpen. En gisternacht lag ik bed en dacht ik er nog aan hoe je zo stom kon zijn om het toch achter mijn rug te doen terwijl ik je nog zo had gewaarschuwd het niet te doen. Ik vroeg me af wat ik kon doen om je te laten zien hoe serieus ik het meende en toen bedacht ik me opeens die foto's. Ik denk dat een hele hoop mensen interesse hebben om ze te zien.''

Ze gaapte me aan, haar mond open van de schrik terwijl ze verstijft op haar stoel zat. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en grijnsde naar haar. ''Maar ik zal eens bedenken of ik ze ga delen of niet, want je weet hoe zeer ik het haat om te moeten delen. Maar god, het voelt zo goed om het wel te doen, alsof die hele shit voorbestemd was. Ik denk dat je maar gewoon moet afwachten totdat ik besluit wat ik ermee ga doen.''

Ik draaide me om in mijn stoel en probeerde te luisteren naar wat te leraar zei. Ik opende mijn shirt en probeerde aantekeningen te maken, schreef Isabella's naam schots en scheef in mijn schrift als een of andere bitch met haar eerste crush. God, ik had het slecht.

Toen de les afgelopen was pakte ik mijn boeken. Lauren liep regelrecht me voorbij, haar ogen op de grond gericht. Ik grinnikte en liep het klaslokaal uit, spotte Tanya in de gang. Ik jogde om haar in te halen en gooide mijn arm om haar schouder. Ze schrok eerst maar toen ze mij zag lachte ze. Ik grijnsde.

Ik leidde haar uit, richting de parkeerplaats en zorgde dat we buiten gehoorafstand waren van de meeste mensen. ''Jouw ouders zijn behoorlijk gelovig toch? Hadden ze jou vorig jaar niet bijna naar die ene katholieke school gestuurd?'' Ze rolde haar ogen en knikte, keek me serieus aan, denkend waar de fuck ik het over had. ''Hm. Dus ik neem aan dat ze niet weten dat hun kleine meisje graag kutjes likt? Ik denk dat ze dat niet zo graag te horen krijgen.''

Ze stopte abrupt en ik haalde mijn arm van haar schouders, bleef haar aankijken. ''Wat wil je?'' vroeg ze, vernauwde haar ogen. Ze probeerde het te spelen alsof ze pissig was maar ik zag de angst in haar ogen. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

''Ik denk dat ik dat al eerder duidelijk heb gemaakt.''

Ze bleef me voor een tijdje aankijken. ''Waar heb je het over?''

''Weet je laatst geleden niet meer, Tanya? Dat ik je nog zo had verteld dat je bij Isabella uit de buurt moest blijven. Weet je dat nog? Ik vraag me af hoe stom jij en Lauren kunnen zijn om het dan toch de doen. Je wist dat ik het meende. Misschien dat als ik die foto's van vorig jaar gebruik dat je dan wel je lesje leert.''

Ze vernauwde haar ogen weer. ''Dus je probeert te zeggen dat als ik _Isabella_ met rust laat, je het niet tegen mijn ouders zegt?''

Ik voelde de woede door me heen op de manier hoe ze Isabella's naam uitsprak. ''Niet precies,'' zei ik. ''Zie je, ik zou niet naar je ouders gaan, dat zou een eikel actie zijn, zoals ik nu weet dat je niet meer met Bella fuckt, zo slim ben je denk ik wel. Maar ik weet dat je een grote mond hebt en ik weet dat je graag maar wat roddels over haar verspreid en je weet dat het dan uiteindelijk bij Isabella terecht komt. Net zoals als ik een van deze fuckers hier op school iets vertel over jou… buitenschools activiteiten, weet je dat het uiteindelijk bij jouw lieve pappie en mammie terecht komt. Het is grappig hoe die roddels hier in deze stad verspreiden, hé?''

Haar ogen weidde zich maar probeerde zich cool voor te houden. Ik kwam erachter dat ik al te laat was, dat ze al dingen over Isabella en mij rond had gebabbeld. Christus, het boeide me niet wat die fuckers hier over ons denken, maar ik wist dat als het bij Bella kwam het haar wel iets uitmaakte. Ze stond niet stevig in haar schoenen, is niet zelfverzekerd genoeg om zich niks aan te trekken van roddels, en ik wist dat dát haar kapot zou kunnen maken.

''Je vind beter maar een manier om die shit terug te nemen, en snel, anders komen die foto's echt nog van pas,'' snauwde ik. ''En als je ooit Isabella's naam nog een keer zo uitspreekt dan heb ik een nog grotere verrassing voor je.'' Ik draaide me om en liep in de richting van mijn volgende les.

* * *

**A/N **_Read en review please?_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	39. Life is a game

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

******A/N **_Sorry dat ik vandaag geen persoonlijke bedankjes geef, maar ik zit nu midden in een belangrijke deadline op het werk dus ik heb eigenlijk geen tijd om dit te doen, maar omdat ik jullie al zo lang heb laten wachten update ik hem toch maar even tussen mijn werk door. Dat ik jullie niet persoonlijk bedank wil niet zeggen dat ik het niet waardeer. Ik doe dat zeer zeker en bedankt jullie allemaal daarvoor!_

**Hoofdstuk 39. Life is a game.**

Life is a game, and you need to play it correct.

**POVs**; _Bella_

**BPOV.**

Nog maar 3 uur voordat zijn familie hier was, nog maar 3 uur voordat ik mijzelf compleet voorschut zou zetten. Wat als ik zijn verjaardagstaart zou omgooien omdat ik over mijn eigen voeten zou struikelen? Wat als ik mijn naam niet eens meer zou kunnen herinneren als ik mijzelf moest voorstellen? Edwards kalme woorden en liefkozingen hielpen echter niks aan mijn zenuwen.

Het leek alsof ik de test moest afleggen die mijn hele toekomst zou bepalen.

Het was nu 4 uur, en mijn zenuwen werden elk minuut groter. Ik had alles geregeld voor zijn verjaardag, alles zou hopelijk in orde zijn, niks ontbrak, behalve Edwards aanwezigheid. Hij was beneden, praatte met Esme en Carlisle over vanavond. Hij vroeg me of ik meeging, maar ik wilde mezelf op orde stellen voordat ik mee beslissingen ging nemen. Ik vouwde mijn handen in elkaar, probeerde de trilling te stoppen.

Ik wilde een slok water drinken maar ik was niet in staat om een glas naar mijn lippen te brengen. Het was belachelijk waarom ik zo zenuwachtig was. Het waren maar mensen, doodnormale mensen. Het was familie van Edward, prachtige en geweldige mensen. Mensen die al vaker vriendinnetjes van Edward hebben gezien.

En met dat ene zinnetje begon mijn hart weer wild te kloppen. Ik zuchtte, ik kwam niet erg ver vooruit.

Ik trok de dekens van Edwards bed over mijn hoofd en sloot mijn ogen. Ik hoorde de deur open en dicht gaan en hoorde de herkenbare voetstappen op me af komen. Hij trok de dekens terug zodat mijn gezicht in zich kwam en hij keek me met een stralende glimlach aan, zijn ogen boorde in die van mij. Hij hield een telefoon vast, zijn hand blokkeerde het geluid.

''Bella,'' begon hij zuchtend. ''Alice wil weten of ze je mag klaarmaken voor vanavond. Ik vind niet dat je iets van die make-up en shit nodig hebt, maar Alice zou me waarschijnlijk onder mijn kont schoppen als ik het niet op zijn minst vraag. Je hoeft geen ja te zeggen, als je het niet wilt hoef je het niet te doen. Ik bedoel, ik vind je prachtig zoals je bent, en dat vind Alice ook. Maarja je weet hoe ze is, klein irritant spul, en die grijpt elke kans om iemand voor Barbie te laten spelen, maar voel je niet gedwongen om ja te zeggen.''

Hij ratelde door en toen hij eindelijk uitgesproken was knikte ik. Ik hoopte dat dat iets van mijn zenuwen zou wegnemen.

Hij haalde nog steeds niet zijn hand van de hoorn af. ''Weet je het zeker baby? Je hoeft het niet te doen. Je bent prachtig zoals je bent.''

Ik glimlachte bij zijn woorden en zoals altijd voelde ik mijn hart opzwellen van liefde. ''Nee, ik vind het niet erg. Zeg maar dat ze langs mag komen.''

Hij knikte, kuste me op mijn neus en bracht de hoorn weer naar zijn oor. Hij gaf me nog een stralende glimlach voordat hij door de deur weer naar beneden verdween.

Ik zag aan zijn gezicht dat hij er veel zin in had, dat hij er naar uit keek om zijn familie te zien, dus ik wilde deze dag niet voor hem verpesten. Ik probeerde me verschillende scenario's voor te stellen, dingen die zouden kunnen gebeuren met mijn twee linkervoeten in de buurt, en hoe langer ik eraan dacht hoe erger ze werden. Ik hoopte dat als ik er over na zou denken dat ik dan me minder zenuwachtig voelde, omdat ik dan de ergste scenario in mijn hoofd had en dat me hopelijk zou kalmeren, maar het werkte alleen maar in mijn nadeel.

En ik wilde zo graag Edward trots maken. Ik wilde dat hij met trots naast me kon staan en dat ik ook zou voelen dat ik daar hoorde- naast hem. Ik dacht aan hoe de familie zou denken hoe een mooie prachtige jongen met zo iemand saai en simpel als mij kon zijn? Ik wist dat iedereen zo op school dacht, dat ik te gewoon voor hem was, dus waarom zou zijn eigen bloedeigen familie dat niet denken? Ze zullen vast denken dat hij beter verdiend dan zo iemand als mij.

Ik was al zo lang aan het piekeren en mezelf druk aan het maken toen de deur met een zwaai opengegooid werd en de hyperstem van Alice door de dekens heen golfde. ''Oh, je gaat er zo prachtig uit zien. Ik weet al precies wat ik je aan laat doen, hoe ik je haar en make-up ga doen. Isabella, haal die dekens van je hoofd,'' zei ze streng. Ze trok de dekens van mijn hoofd en keek me stralend aan, haar ogen vol opwinding. ''Ik weet dat je je zorgen maakt maar je zult er prachtig uit zien, neem dat maar van mij aan.''

Ze pakte mijn hand en sleurde me uit bed zonder een waarschuwing, ik wist me eigen nog maar net op te vangen voordat ik met mijn gezicht plat op de grond belandde. Ze trok me over de overloop en duwde me de kamer in waar we maanden geleden hadden klaargemaakt voor het schoolgala. Dat leek al zo lang geleden, dat was waar het allemaal begon tussen Edward en mij; toen had ik nog niet durven dromen van een leven vol geluk en liefde.

Ik zag Rosalie al zitten op een roze beklede poef en Alice duwde me naast die van haar. Rosalie lachte haar _het-komt-allemaal-goed _glimlach, deed nog een plukje haar goed en verdween door de deur waar wij net aankwamen. Toen ik voor de spiegel zat zag ik voor het eerst via de spiegel hoe Alice eruit zag en ze zag er gewoonweg prachtig uit, dat was het enige woord dat ik kon bedenken. Ze had een witte jurk aan – die geweldig bij haar zwarte haren stond- zonder bandjes en met verschillende lagen die over elkaar vielen. Het eindige net boven haar knieën. Ze had gouden hakken er onderaan en een gouden ketting met een kruisje om haar nek. Haar make-up was licht en vlekkeloos en haar haren waren perfect gestijld met een witte haarband om haar hoofd.

''Alice, je ziet er echt mooi uit,'' complimenteerde ik haar. Ze lachte haar witte tanden bloot, haar twinkelende lach ontsnapte uit haar keel.

''Dankjewel Bella, maar geloof me dat jíj vanavond in het middelpunt staat,'' zei ze.

''Dat betwijfel ik,'' mompelde ik. Alice rolde met haar ogen en begon mijn haren zachtjes uit te borstelen. Ik keek naar mijzelf in de spiegel, grote bruine ogen keken me aan. Ik zag dat ze onzeker stonden, alsof ze net op het punt staan om te gaan huilen. Ik haalde diep adem, mijn stem schokte. Ik beet zenuwachtig op mijn lip en keek via de spiegel Alice aan. Ze was geconcentreerd met mijn haren bezig, haar kleine wenkbrauwen gefronst boven haar hoofd. In haar mond had ze verschillende speldjes geklemd terwijl haar handen hun werk deden. Ik besloot maar een poging te wagen. ''Alice...?'' begon ik aarzelend. ''Wat voor mensen zijn het?''

Ze draaide een pluk om haar vinger voordat ze het spelde uit haar mond haalde en het vastspeldde in mijn haar. ''Is dat waar je je druk over maakte? Het zijn hele aardige mensen, niks om je zorgen over te maken. Ik zweer het je Bella, je krijgt op je twintigste al rimpels als je zo door blijft gaan.''

Ik haalde mijn ogen naar beneden. ''Ik wil Edward gewoon niet teleurstellen, hij lijkt er zoveel zin in te hebben. Ik wil het niet voor hem verpesten.''

''He, he, kijk me eens aan,'' zei ze en langzaam keek ik haar via de spiegel aan. Haar grote ogen waren op mij gericht. ''Je gaat Edward niet teleurstellen. Ook al zou deze hele avond in de soep lopen, wat dan? Edward zal al blij zijn dat hij je heeft voorgesteld, dat iedereen weet dat je van hem bent. Niets zal hem minder van je laten houden. En trouwens, wat is het ergste wat er kan gebeuren? Dat je de verjaardagstaart omver loopt en misschien een paar glazen meeneemt? Geloof me, ze hebben wel wat ergere dingen meegemaakt.''

Ik zuchtte, omdat dat precies dezelfde scenario was die ik al duizende keren in mijn hoofd af had laten spelen.

Ze glimlachte naar me. ''Het komt allemaal goed, Bella. Dus haal die frons nu maar van je gezicht af, daar krijg je echt rimpels van.''

Het komende uur was Alice bezig met mijn haar en make-up en ik probeerde mijn gedachten ergens anders naar toe te leiden. Ik dacht aan het cadeau wat op hem stond te wachten. Ik probeerde me te concentreren op de goede dingen, bijvoorbeeld dat ik de hele avond met Edward kon zijn, zonder dat ik me even druk hoefde te maken over de voorbereidingen van morgen. Iedereen was zo verbaasd en gelukkig over het feit dat Edward er deze keer niks vanaf wist. Dat ze een keer echt iets geheim voor hem konden houden.

Ik glimlachte en probeerde me voor te stellen hoe knap hij eruit zou zien vanavond. Hij werd nu officieel 18, terwijl ik nog bleef hangen op mijn 17e. Hij werd nu een jaar ouder, meer volwassen zoals hij dat zelf zei. Vanavond om klokslag 12 uur was mijn Edward 18, een echte man. En hij was helemaal van mij, hoefde hem met niemand te delen en die gedachten liet mijn hart opzwellen.

Ik probeerde te bedenken wat hij aan zou trekken omdat ik wist dat hij een hekel had om zich ergens voor te moeten omkleden zelfs al was het zijn eigen verjaardag. Ik voelde dat ik bloosde toen ik me voorstelde hoe hij nu aan het douchen was- naakt.

Ik schrok op toen de stem van Alice mijn gedachten doorbrak; het beeld van Edward verdween. ''Je bent klaar,'' glimlachte ze trots. Nog voordat ik in de spiegel kon kijken trok ze me van de stoel en duwde ze me de inloopkast in. Ze liep regelrecht naar de achterkant en haalde de jurk van de kledingrek. Dit was een jurk die Rosalie en Alice samen hadden uitgekozen en die ik –tot iedereen hun verbazing- prachtig vond. Het was niet het soort jurk waar je mij in zou zien, maar deze avond ging niet om mij. Het ging om de prachtige man die op me stond te wachten om me aan zijn familie voor te stellen.

Ik glimlachte toen Alice dolgelukkig de hoes van de jurk aftrok en het blauwe fluweel in zich liet komen. Alice pakte de bijbehorende schoenen en zette ze voor me op de grond. Ze verliet de kast met een stralende glimlach zodat ik om kon kleden. Ik trok mijn kleren uit en trok de jurk voorzichtig aan, probeerde mijn haar niet in de war te maken. Ik hoorde de bel beneden gaan, mijn hart begon wild te kloppen. Ik hoorde dat de deur werd geopend, gevolgd door een hele hoop stemmen. Ik wist dat zijn familie bijna allemaal in één keer kwam, dat hadden ze me verteld omdat ze allemaal met elkaar meereden. Ik voelde me rot, want ik had al klaar moeten zijn en beneden de gasten moeten verwelkomen.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, probeerde helder na te denken omdat er toch niet veel was dat ik kon veranderen. Ik trok de schoentjes aan en liep de kast uit. Nog voordat ik zelf weer in de spiegel kon kijken gilde Alice van blijdschap, sprong naar me toe en nam me stevig in haar kleine armen. Ze kon behoorlijk sterk zijn voor een klein meisje.

''Oh Bella, je ziet er zo prachtig uit,'' zei ze. Ze hield me op armafstand en ik was verbaasd toen ik haar ogen glazig zag worden. Ze snifte een keer. ''Ik ben zo blij dat Edward jou heeft gevonden Bella, jullie behoren echt bij elkaar. Als ik Edward nu vergelijk met de klootzak van vroeger, dan kan ik wel huilen. Hij is echt veranderend en hij houd zielsveel van je. Hij zal trots op je zijn, vergeet dat niet.'' Ze glimlachte droevig en gelukkig gelijkertijd en streelde me over mijn wang. Ik wist dat Alice veel om hem gaf, dat ze zich zorgen over hem maakte, en dat liet mijn ogen overlopen met tranen.

''Kom nou, niet huilen. Jullie verpesten je make-up nog,'' kwam de stem van Rosalie door de kamer. Mijn ogen wijdde zich om hoe mooi ze eruitzag. Haar haren waren naar de zijkant gekruld, haar haar viel naar de ene kant over haar blote schouder. Ze had diamanten hangers in haar oren, die dezelfde fonkeling hadden als in haar blauwe ogen.

Haar jurk was natuurlijk, liet haar lijf prachtig uitkomen. Haar schoenen waren zo hoog dat het me verbaasde dat ze er überhaupt op kon lopen, maar dat was Rosalie. Ik voelde me ongemakkelijk terwijl ik naar haar schoonheid keek, en werd nogmaals geconfronteerd met de harde waarheid dat ik niet naast Edward hoorde, maar ik probeerde die gedachten van me af te schudden, bang dat ze me door zouden krijgen.

Ik merkte dat ik Rosalie met mond open aanstaarde en ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Je bent prachtig, Rosalie. Ik weet zeker dat Emmet zijn ogen niet van je af kan houden vanavond.''

Ze lachte, het geluid zo gemakkelijk en bevrijd. ''Kan hij dat normaal wel dan?'' Alice lachte mee en ik voelde mijn lippen omkrullen. Het was waar dat Emmet elke beweging van Rosalie volgde, onmogelijk om zijn ogen van haar af te houden. ''Maar dat kan ik ook van jou zeggen, sweety. Edward zal niet weten wat hij zal zien.''

Ik bloosde en beet zenuwachtig om mijn lip. Ik zette een stap opzij om in de spiegel te kijken en ik staarde naar een lichaam wat onbekend maar toch zo bekend was keek. Mijn haar was opgestoken met een paar krullen loshangend. Mijn make-up was naturel en ik wist dat Alice dat zo had gedaan omdat ze wist dat ik niet van teveel make-up hield. Ik had ook zo'n vermoeden dat Edward haar had gewaarschuwd om niet te veel hooi op haar vork te nemen.

Ik streelde de blauwe stof van mijn jurk, voelde zijdezacht in mijn handen. Hij was niet te laag uitgesneden –dat had ik mede dankzij Alice te danken. Als het aan Rosalie had gelegen was dat wel gebeurd-. Hij was ook simpel, niet te veel glitters, frutsels en figuren erop en dat had ik mede te danken aan Rosalie, die in staat was Alice tegen te houden. Samen hadden ze de perfecte jurk voor me uitgezocht.

Ik hoopte alleen dat Edward hem ook mooi zou vinden.

Ik hoorde het gelach van beneden en ik keek op naar Rosalie en Alice. Alice hield haar hand naar me uit maar ik twijfelde. ''Ik eh, ik kom er zo aan oké?''

Ze knikte alle twee twijfelend, glimlachte toen en verdwenen toen beide naar beneden.

Ik liep naar de stoel en ging er zuchtend op zitten. Ik hoorde de muziek van beneden, het vrolijke gepraat. Ik keek naar de deur waar Alice en Rosalie net waren verdwenen en ik voelde mijn zenuwen opkomen, voelde me ongemakkelijk.

Ik voelde me niet veilig tussen zoveel mensen en zeker niet de mensen die Edward zo goed kende. Ik heb me nooit op mijn gemak gevoeld tussen groepen, was nooit iemand die graag naar feesten op schoolfeesten ging. Niet dat ik daar ooit voor gevraagd werd.

Ik was niet gewend om een soort middelpunt te zijn- want dat werd ik. Ik werd het nieuwe meisje, het nieuwe meisje dat niet naast Edward hoorde. Ik voelde me altijd fijn op de achtergrond, vervaagde het liefst tot het punt van onzichtbaarheid. Maar mijn leven was zo dramatisch veranderd sinds ik hier naar Forks kwam. Ik was niet gewend dat mensen alles van me wilde weten, roddels over me verzonnen om er maar een kleine kans op te krijgen dat ik maar iets naar beneden werd gehaald. Ik was er vrij zeker van dat er ik Phoenix over me geroddeld werd- ik was tenslotte het eenzame meisje, de freak. Maar ik had er nooit last van, want ik was gewend om alles buiten te sluiten, was gelukkig in mijn eigen wereldje.

Ik voelde me voor het eerst in mijn leven een echte tiener. Ik maakte me klaar voor een feest, had een vriendje die van me hield en lieve vriendinnen die me steunde.

Ik wilde het liefst gewoon naar Edwards kamer gaan, de dekens over mijn hoofd gooien en de hele avond wachten totdat iedereen weg was, maar ik wilde hem niet teleurstellen. Zeker niet nu iedereen zo enthousiast was over het feest. Zeker niet nu Alice zo blij had gereageerd, zoveel moeite had gedaan om mij mooi te maken voor vanavond. Ik kon me niet verbergen als een klein kind.

Maar hoe ik mijn gedachten ook verwrong, ik wist dat ik hier niet tussenhoorde. En ik was bang dat als ik die trappen afliep naar beneden dat iedereen met een blik op me zou weten dat ik hier niet thuis hoorde, dat ik er niet tussen paste.

Ik zat er voor een tijdje, boos op mijzelf omdat ik Alice' kunstwerk liet vervagen. Ze had er zo haar best opgedaan en ik zorgde ervoor dat niemand het kon zien omdat ik bang was om naar beneden te gaan.

Er was een zachte klop op de deur en ik voelde me verstijven. Ik wist dat niemand hier kwam, dus ik nam aan dat het een van de Cullens moest zijn. Ik wilde eerlijk gezegd Edward nog niet onder ogen komen, bang dat hij me zou vragen waarom ik niet naar beneden ging. Ik zat even stil, zat met mezelf in strijd of ik de deur wel of niet open zou doen toen ik de stem van Jasper hoorde. ''Isabella? Mag ik binnenkomen?''

Ik relaxte een klein beetje omdat het iemand was die ik kende. Ik liep langzaam naar de deur en opende het voor hem. Zijn ogen werden wijd toen hij me zag. ''Heel mooi,'' zei hij. Hij glimlachte.

''Dankje,'' mompelde ik verlegen. Ik stapte opzij en liet hem binnen. Ik was eerlijk gezegd een beetje verbaasd dat hij degene was die naar boven kwam, omdat ik niet zoveel met Jasper had. Ik voelde me op mijn gemak bij hem –zoals ieder ander- omdat dat was wat Jasper deed. Hij stelde je op je gemak. Het zou me niks verbazen als Alice hem naar boven had gestuurd op me te helpen. Ik ging weer terug op de stoel zitten en hij pakte de stoel naast me.

We zaten een tijdje in stilte en Jasper staarde naar de muur, leek in gedachten verzonken te zijn. Ik werd een beetje zenuwachtig over waarom hij hier was en niet op het feest zelf. Hij zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd. _''Chi non risica – non rosica_,'' zei hij zachtjes. ''Geen risico- geen winnaar. Een prachtige vrouw vertelde me dat vroeger altijd. Altijd als er iets was waar ik zenuwachtig voor was of als ik iets niet durfde vertelde ze dat altijd tegen me. Het is een hele tijd geleden maar ik kan het haar nog steeds horen zeggen. Ze leerde ons alle een hele hoop maar dat is wat ik het meeste onthouden heb. Het betekend dat je niet bang moet zijn om risico's te nemen. Het loopt misschien niet altijd zoals je het had gewild en je hebt kans dat je pijn krijgt, maar je hebt het op zijn minst geprobeerd. Maar dat weet je nooit als je het niet probeert. En als het wel lukt, is het dan niet allemaal waard geweest?''

Hij pauzeerde even voordat hij weer zuchtte. ''Je kan het veilig spelen, Isabella. Ik zou je niks kwalijk nemen en Edward ook niet. Je kunt doorblijven gaan zoals je altijd hebt gedaan, je kan het veilig spelen en overleven, maar is dat wel wat je wilt? Is dat nog wel genoeg, alleen overleven?'' Hij draaide zijn hoofd om en keek me recht in mijn ogen aan. ''Of je kunt onderzoeken en risico's nemen. Ga ervoor zolang het nog kan. Ik kan niet beloven dat dingen uit zullen pakken zoals je dat wil, dat alles goed zal gaan, maar ik kan je wel beloven dat niks zal veranderen als je het niet op zijn minst probeert.''

Ik staarde naar hem, absorbeerde zijn woorden. Hij keek me serieus aan dus ik knikte, niet precies wetend wat hij van me verwachtte. Ik begreep hem, het leek erg logisch, maar ik wist niet hoe ik daarop moest reageren. Hij glimlachte lichtjes, voordat hij zijn hoofd weer omdraaide en weer naar de muur keek. ''Edward was niet altijd zo'n klootzak, weet je. Hij had een groot hart, zat vol met passie en kon nog geen vlieg kwaad doen. Hij was zo naïef, dacht dat zoiets niet zou gebeuren, maar dat alles veranderde jaren geleden. Hij sloot zich af van iedereen, verborg zichzelf omdat hij dacht dat dat makkelijker zou zijn en minder pijn zou doen. Hij vergat die les die ook hem vroeger geleerd werd. _Chi non risica – non rosica._ Edward neemt lichamelijke risico's in een hartslag en soms twijfelde ik echt of hij enig waarde aan zijn eigen leven gaf, maar alles wat met emoties te maken had duwde hij weg. Jij bent goed voor hem, weet je. Je bent goed voor ons allemaal maar vooral voor hem. Ik denk dat je hem herinnerd aan de goede kanten van zijn verleden, voordat alles gebeurde, dat de passie en liefde nog steeds bestaan. Ik denk dat jij de eerste vrouw bent naar wie hij heeft gekeken als een echt persoon en niet als een object sinds hij het heeft meegemaakt.''

Mijn wenkbrauwen fronste zich verbaast. Jasper zag mijn gezicht en glimlachte zachtjes. ''Raar is het hé? Je hebt je hele leven als een buitenstaander gevoeld, niet belangrijk genoeg voor het leven zelf. Je belandt hier en ontmoet een jongen die alle vrouwen slecht heeft behandeld en hij eindigt met het proberen die deel van zichzelf te vernietigen voor jou. Jij hebt een manier gevonden om in een deel van Edward te komen, een deel waarvan we dachten dat kapot was gegaan sinds een paar jaar geleden.''

Ik voelde een traan op mijn wang vallen en ik knipperde een paar keer, verbaasd dat ik huilde. Jaspers woorden hadden mij geraakt. Hij reikte naar voren en streek de traan van mijn gezicht.

''Waarom,'' vroeg ik. Hij keek me vragend aan. ''Waarom ben ik zo anders voor hem?''

Jasper haalde zijn schouders op. ''Dat zul je Edward moeten vragen. Ik zou wel theorieën kunnen verzinnen over waarom hij jou anders ziet en dat heeft een hele hoop te maken omdat je op iemand lijkt die een heel groot deel van Edwards leven was, maar hij is de enige die die vraag echt kan beantwoorden.''

Ik knikte om hem te laten weten dat ik het begreep. We waren een tijdje stil voordat Jasper zuchtte en opstond. ''Vertel me, Bella. Gaan we het veilig spelen en overleven, of gaan we een risico nemen en proberen echt te leven?''

Ik staarde hem een tijdje aan, was in strijd met mijzelf, voordat ik een diepe zucht slaakte en opstond. Jasper glimlachte, natuurlijk blij met mijn beslissing en hield zijn hand voor me uit. Hij leidde me uit de kamer en ik liep achter hem de trap af. We kwamen Emmet onderweg tegen toen we de woonkamer binnen wouden lopen en hij had een gigantische grijns op zijn gezicht.

''Laat Irina met rust Emmet,'' zuchtte Jasper toen hij Emmet aankeek. Emmet grinnikte.

''Dacht het niet,'' lachte hij.

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen, vroeg me af wie Irina was. Jasper schudde zijn hoofd en legde zijn hand op mijn rug, leidde me door de deur heen. Ik stond versteld van de hoeveelheid mensen er aanwezig waren, jong en oud. Ik was me nog maar vaag bewust van Jaspers hand op mijn rug toen mijn ogen de woonkamer door scande.

Mijn ogen vielen gelijk op Edward, die op een afstandje met een oudere man aan het praten was. Hij zag er zo knap uit. Ik beet op mijn lip en wiebelde op mijn voeten, wist niet zeker of dat ik naar hem toe moest gaan of niet. Net toen ik besloot dat ik op een afstandje zou afwachten gingen zijn ogen mijn richting in, zijn ogen groot toen hij mij in de deuropening zag staan. Ik zag dat zijn lippen bewogen, hij vertelde iets tegen de oudere man met wie hij aan het praten was, maar zijn ogen verlieten die van mij niet. Het was waarschijnlijk zijn bedoeling om hem op zijn schouder te kloppen maar doordat hij niet keek waar hij zijn hand neerzette sloeg hij hem zachtjes tegen zijn gezicht. Ik lachte.

Hij hield mijn ogen gevangen toen hij met een paar grote stappen naar me toe kwam lopen, zijn groene ogen hielden me vast. Mijn hart begon wild te bonken, mijn gevoelens voor hem kwamen steeds meer naar boven met elke stap dat hij zette. Hij stopte voor me en lachte mijn favoriete glimlach.

''_La mia Bella ragazza_,'' zei hij zachtjes en pakte mijn hand. Hij drukte zijn lippen tegen de rug van mijn hand en glimlachte weer. '_'Molto Bella_.''

Voordat ik kon vragen wat het betekende werden we onderbroken door een luide gil. ''EDWAAAAARD!''

Mijn wenkbrauwen fronste en ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken iets met een volle vaart onze kant op rennen. Ik schrok en zette automatisch een stap opzij en zag nog net een klein meisje naar Edward toe rennen. Ze sloeg haar armen om Edwards benen omdat dat het hoogste was waar ze bij kon. Edward grinnikte en pakte haar bij haar armen en trok haar omhoog. Ze sloeg zijn armen om zijn nek en knuffelde hem stevig waarvan ik bijna zeker was dat het pijn moest doen.

''Hé kleintje,'' zei Edward. Hij klopte haar zachtjes op haar hoofd en knipoogde naar mij. Ik glimlachte.

''Gefeliciteerd Edward!'' riep ze. ''Je bent nu eindelijk oud genoeg om met mij te trouwen!''

Ze joelde en klapte in haar handen terwijl ze hem een kus op zijn wang gaf.

Hij lachte weer en schudde zijn hoofd. ''_Dolcezza_, weet je nog dat ik je vertelde dat er een heel speciaal persoon voor mij is vandaag?''

Ze stopte met joelen en knikte voorzichtig. Edward zette haar op de grond en pakte haar kleine handje in die van hem. Hij knielde lichtjes zodat hij op ooghoogte was met haar en wees mijn kant op. Ik beet zenuwachtig op mijn lip toen het kleine meisje me met haar grote blauwe ogen aankeek. Bijna onmiddellijk, zonder me echt te hebben aangekeken, draaide ze zich weer om naar Edward.

''Ik mag haar niet,'' zei ze simpel.

Edward vernauwde zijn ogen en ik zag iets bewegen in zijn groene ogen.

''Ze is te mooi! Ze gaat jou van me afpakken. Ik vind dat niet leuk,'' jammerde ze en er vormde grote druppels tranen in haar ogen.

Hij zuchtte. ''Niemand kan mij van jou afpakken, _Dolcezza_.'' Hij tilde haar handje omhoog en wees naar het kleine ringetje dat om haar ringvinger zat. Het was een simpele ring met een klein diamantje erin die fonkelde in het licht. Hij wees erna en keek haar toen weer aan. ''Deze ring zal altijd van jou blijven en je weet wat dat betekend.''

Ze keek hem nog even met een betraande gezicht aan voordat ze op haar lip beet en naar het ringetje keek. Toen keek ze weer terug naar hem en schudde haar hoofd. ''Ik geloof je niet. Je hoort met mij te trouwen! Ik vind haar niet leuk.''

Ze begon te huilen en stampte met haar voet op de grond. Ik zag dat Edward zijn geduld verloor met elke stamp dat ze op de grond zette.

''Stop met dit kinderachtige gedoe, Kelly. Je gedraagt je nu echt als een baby,'' zei hij rustig. Hij zei het niet boos en met die blik in zijn ogen die hij normaal heeft als hij boos werd, maar hij zei het echt op een rustige toon alsof hij haar gewoon een standje gaf.

Ze stopte met stampen en keek hem met haar grote blauwe ogen aan. Ze snikte. ''Ik ben geen baby.''

''Dan stop met huilen. Er is niks om je zorgen over te maken. Dus ik wil dat je je rug recht, je hand uitsteekt en je voorstelt aan Isabella. Precies zoals Rosalie je altijd geleerd heeft.''

Haar mond vormde een O bij het horen van Rosalie's naam. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik haar aankomen lopen, haar blonde haren glansde in het kaarslicht. Ook Kelly zag haar aan komen lopen en onbewust streelde ze door haar eigen haren en gooide het over een schouder, precies zoals Rosalie het had. Je zag aan de manier hoe ze keek dat ze tegen Rosalie opkeek.

Nog voordat Rosalie stilstond bij ons pakte ze al Rosalie's hand vast.

Rosalie glimlachte en zakte iets door haar knieën. ''Dag _Angelo_.'' Het verbaasde me toen Rosalie Italiaans praatte. Edward had me nooit verteld dat zij dat ook kon, maar dat was aan de ene kant ook wel logisch. Ze zijn ten slotte broer en zus.

''Ik heb iets voor je,'' vertelde ze verder. Ze stopte haar hand in haar tasje en pakte er een klein doosje uit. Ze legde het in haar handpalm en haalde het dekseltje er vanaf. Er lagen twee diamanten oorhangertjes in het doosje. Kelly gilde en griste de oorbellen uit het doosje. Ze deed ze gelijk in en bekeek haar nieuwe oorbellen in de spiegel. Haar ogen stonden vol blijdschap toen ze haar oorbellen vergeleek met die van Rosalie. Toen ze helemaal bedolven was van blijdschap keek ze even twijfelend van mij naar Edward en toen weer terug naar Rosalie. Ze rechtte haar rug en zette een stap naar voren. Ze stak haar hand uit en wachtte totdat ik hem zou aanpakken. Ik twijfelde maar stak toen toch beleefd mijn hand uit en schudde die van haar.

''Leuk je te ontmoeten, Isabella,'' zei ze op een lieflijke toon. Ze keek naar Edward en toen hij knikte liet ze mijn hand los en glimlachte gemaakt. Ze zette een stap opzij en pakte toen de hand van Edward vast. Ik ontmoette zijn ogen en hij sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel. Ik glimlachte.

''Insgelijks,'' mompelde ik.

Ze knikte en keek toen weer even verlangend naar Edward. Ze keek alsof ze hoopte dat hij iets zou zeggen, dat ze het goed had gedaan of iets, maar hij hield zijn ogen op mij gericht. Toen ze merkte dat hij haar geen aandacht gaf begon haar onderste lip te trillen. Ze draaide zich om naar Rosalie.

''Heb je mijn nieuwe schoenen al gezien, Rosalie? Ik heb nog een ander paar bij, want ik wist niet welke het mooist stond bij mijn nieuwe jurk,'' probeerde ze.

Rosalie zuchtte en pakte haar andere hand vast. ''Zullen we deze twee tortelduifjes even alleen laten? Dan kun je me alles vertellen over je nieuwe kleren,'' zei ze lieflijk. Ze zette een glimlach op en trok Kelly zachtjes aan haar hand. Kelly werd noodgedwongen om mee te gaan en liet Edwards hand los. Ze keek nog een keer verlangend naar Edward voordat ze haar rug rechtte en met Rosalie meeliep.

Edward zuchtte toen ze buiten gehoorafstand waren. ''Die hebben we in ieder geval al gehad.''

Ik kon niet anders dan zachtjes lachen. ''Familie?''

Hij grinnikte en knikte. Hij keek me even aan en tuitte zijn lippen. ''Dit doet me ergens aan herinneren.'' Hij reikte in zijn jasje en haalde er doosje uit. ''Ik wilde het eigenlijk aan je geven voordat iedereen er was, maar Alice had je zo bezig gehouden. Ik zou willen dat je het voor mij zou dragen, voor…geluk.''

Hij ontweek mijn ogen toen hij het dekseltje eraf haalde. Ik hapte naar adem toen ik een prachtige ketting in het doosje zag liggen. Het was bedolven met diamanten, fonkelde in het licht. Ik voelde de tranen in mijn ogen. ''E-edward. Dit kan ik echt niet aannemen.''

Eindelijk keek hij me aan en zijn groene ogen stonden helder. Ze waren groener dan ooit. ''Alsjeblieft. Voor mij?''

''Edward. Daar kun je een heel nieuw auto voor kopen. Het is te veel,'' fluisterde ik. Ik was zo onder de indruk door het gebaar wat hij hier mee maakte en het was echt super lief maar ik wist dat deze ketting veel geld had gekost.

''Maar ik wil geen nieuwe auto. Ik weet dat je niet van dure spullen houd en ik had waarschijnlijk van te voren al kunnen raden dat je het te veel zou vinden, maar ik wilde je iets geven. Je laten zien hoe trots ik op je ben, hoe trots ik ben om jou naast me te mogen hebben. Het zou echt veel voor me betekenen als die ketting om jou nek zou hangen,'' zei hij vol passie.

Ik beet op mijn lip terwijl hij me gevangen hield met zijn ogen. Hij hield me in bedwang, zijn groene ogen brandde in die van mij. Langzaam voelde ik dat mijn gezicht op en neer ging, mijn hoofd knikte en stemde mee zonder dat ik daar toestemming voor gaf. Ik wilde het net terugnemen, zeggen dat het te veel is, maar het moment dat ik knikte lichtte zijn gezicht op als een kind met kerstmis. Zijn grijns groeide en zijn ogen schitterde van opwinding dat het voor mij onmogelijk werd om de woorden uit te spreken. Hij haalde de ketting uit het doosje en ging achter me staan. Ik voelde het koude spul tegen mijn nek toen hij het achter vastmaakte. Toen hij veilig en vast om mijn nek zat kuste hij mijn schouder.

Hij pakte mijn schouders en draaide mij om, kwam weer oog in oog met hem te staan. Hij pakte mijn kin vast zodat mijn onderlip vrij kwam en langzaam boog hij zich naar voren. Hij sloot zijn ogen en drukte zijn lippen zacht en teder tegen mijn lippen. Het was geen ruige kus, het was een kus vol liefde.

Hij streelde met de rug van zijn hand over mijn wang en bewonderde toen de ketting om mijn nek. Hij glimlachte, zijn grijns groeide met elke seconde die voorbij ging.

''Dat vind je mooi hè?'' zei ik.

Hij lachte, het geluid zo vrij en moeiteloos. ''Heel erg.''

Ik lachte. Ik drukte mijn lippen nog een keer zachtjes tegen die van hem, proefde een klein beetje alcohol, mint en een grote deel dat gewoon Edward was. Ik voelde dat hij wat meer druk op onze kus zette, zijn behoefte werd groter. Zijn tong mengde zich in mijn mond en hij liet zijn handen naar beneden gaan, over mijn kont. Ik schrok, mijn ogen vlogen open. Hij haalde zich terug en keek me met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan. ''Je familie is er nog, Edward,'' fluisterde ik.

Hij keek rond en zijn ogen werden groot voordat hij verlegen glimlachte. ''Ik was het even vergeten,'' grinnikte hij.

Ik kon niet anders dan lachen. ''Hoe je Kelly net noemde, wat betekende dat?''

''_Dolcezza_?'' vroeg hij. Ik knikte. ''Het betekent eigenlijk lieflijk, maar word ook gebruikt als lieverd. Weet je wat jij bent?'' vroeg hij met een stralende glimlach. Ik beet op mijn lip en schudde mijn hoofd. ''Jij bent mijn _tesoro_.''

''Wat betekent dat?'' vroeg ik, nieuwsgierig.

''Mijn schatkist. Iedereen weet dat je van mij bent, maar toch wil iedereen je van mij afpakken, omdat je zoveel waard bent. Maar vertel me eens Isabella, wil je mijn schatkist blijven?'' vroeg hij plagerig, maar zijn ogen stonden serieus, alsof hij het antwoord echt niet wist.

Ik glimlachte. ''Ik voel me wel net een schatkist met die ketting om mijn nek,'' mompelde ik meer in mijzelf. Hij grinnikte. ''Maar ik wil voor altijd jou schatkist blijven. Maar vertel mij nu eens Edward. Zou je mij ooit aan iemand anders geven als je er een betere prijs voor terug zou krijgen?'' vroeg ik nu plagerig.

''Nooit,'' zei hij onmiddellijk. Ik lachte. ''Er zal nooit een betere prijs dan jou zijn.''

Ik wilde mijn hand door mijn haren halen maar kwam er toen achter dat mijn haren waren opgestoken. In plaats daarvan liet ik mijn hand over de ketting gaan. ''Je bent lief.''

Hij grinnikte weer. ''Ik denk niet dat iedereen het op dat punt met je eens is.''

''Die kennen ze je gewoon niet zo goed. Rosalie Carlisle en Esme houden toch ook van je. Je zal dan vast wel iets goed moeten doen,'' zei ik.

''En waarom hou jij dan van me? Omdat ik je zulke geweldige orgasmen kan geven?'' vroeg hij lacherig terwijl hij zijn wenkbrauwen ophaalde.

Ik hapte naar adem en bloosde. Ik keek snel om me heen om te kijken of iemand het misschien gehoord zou kunnen geven, maar iedereen was buiten gehoorafstand. ''Wie zegt dat ze zo geweldig zijn?'' lachte ik. Ik draaide Edward mijn rug toe en wilde weg lopen maar hij trok me terug. Hij pakte me bij mijn pols en trok me mee door de deur naar de hal.

''Ik denk dat ik iets te bewijzen heb,'' zei hij en drukte zijn lippen hard tegen die van mij. Hij duwde me tegen de muur aan en zette zijn handen aan de weerskanten van mijn gezicht. Ik kon onmogelijk ontsnappen want ook zijn lichaam hield me vast tegen de muur. Ik kon geen kant op. Hij ging met zijn neus langs mijn nek en kreunde.

Ik voelde mijn lichaam wakker worden, zijn aanraking gaf me een brandend gevoel van binnen. Mijn handen gingen naar zijn haren zonder dat ik daar toestemming voor gaf en pakte een handvol stevig vast. Zijn tong glipte naar buiten en ik voelde dat hij in mijn nek beet, zijn adem onregelmatig.

''Edward,'' probeerde ik te zeggen. Ik probeerde hem duidelijk te maken dat we dit hier niet konden doen. Ik bedoel, iemand hoeft maar de deur open te doen en diegene zou ons zo zien staan. Het kon iedereen zijn, mensen aan wie ik me nog niet eens heb voorgesteld en als ze mij dan zo zouden zien staan zou dat geen goede eerste indruk maken. Maar net toen ik de woorden uit wilde spreken drukte hij zijn lichaam zo hard tegen die van mij dat er rillingen van plezier over mijn rug kwamen. In plaats van de woorden hardop te zeggen verliet er een kreun over mijn lippen.

Zijn handen tilde me op en ik klemde mijn benen om zijn middel zodat ik niet op de grond zou vallen. Hij tilde me zo hoog op zodat mijn borsten op dezelfde hoogte waren als zijn gezicht. Hij liet zijn neus erlangs glijden voordat zijn tong naar buiten kwam en het stukje likte dat zichtbaar en niet bedekt was.

Ik hapte naar adem en probeerde een kreun te onderdrukken. Mijn ogen schoten open toen ik stemmen hoorde, ik wist alleen niet waar het vandaan kwam. ''Edward,'' fluisterde ik. ''Er komen mensen aan.''

Hij mompelde wat, bijna niet verstaanbaar. Het enige wat ik eruit kon halen was: 'Niks schelen.' Hij deed geen pogingen om me los te laten of om überhaupt te stoppen dus ik fluisterde zijn naam nog een keer, deze keer wat meer paniekerig.

Edward keek omhoog, met een verbaasde blik. ''Ik hoor niemand,'' zei hij. Maar precies net op dat moment ging de deurbel en werd er geklopt op de voordeur. Hij kreunde, maar deze keer was het een andere. Het was er een van ergernis. Hij legde zijn hoofd op mijn schouder en probeerde op adem te komen terwijl ik hetzelfde deed. Hij kuste mijn schouder en liet me langzaam zakken toen de deurbel nog een keer ging, maar maakte nog steeds geen vaart om de deur te openen. In plaats daarvan pakte hij mijn hand en drukte het tegen de bobbel in zijn broek. Ik hapte naar adem toen ik zijn erectie voelde, hard en groot. ''Zie je wat je met me doet, _tesoro_?''

Ik beet op mijn lip en bloosde. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. ''Fucking verjaardag,'' mompelde hij en liep met tegenzin naar de voordeur. Hij gooide het met een ruk open en gelijk kwam er een grijnzend gezicht in beeld. Hij deed me een beetje aan Sam denken. Hij had diezelfde bruine tint, zijn zwarte haren waren lang en werden met een elastiekje bij elkaar gehouden. Hij had diezelfde witte tanden en zwarte ogen. Hun lichamen waren bijna exact hetzelfde. De spieren in zijn armen waren breed en sterk en ook hij had een korte afgeknipte broek aan. Dat verbaasde me. Had hij niet in de gaten hoe koud het buiten was?

''Eddie!'' schreeuwde de jongen. Hij liep met een grote stap naar binnen en sloeg Edward tegen zijn schouder. '''Gefeliciteerd, ouwe fucker.''

Edward gromde en wreef op de plek waar hij had geslagen. ''Ja, bedankt,'' mompelde hij chagrijnig. Ik giechelde om zijn gezichtsuitdrukking.

Edwards ogen en die van die jongen schoten mijn kant op. Zijn ogen werden groot voordat zijn grijns breder werd. ''Is dit haar dan eindelijk? Dé Isabella in levende lijden?'' grapte hij.

Edward glimlachte trots en knikte. ''Ja, dat is ze.''

''Nou kom op dan,'' zei hij. Hij liep naar voren en stak zijn grote stevige hand uit. Ik stak ook mijn hand uit en schudde die van hem. ''Goedenavond schoonheid. Ik ben Jacob, neef van Edward.''

* * *

Chi non risica – non rosica;_ betekend letterlijk wie niet waagt wie niet wint._

Molto Bella_; __Heel mooi._

La mia Bella ragazza_; __mijn mooie meisje._

Dolcezza; _lieflijk_

Angelo; _engel._

Tesoro; _schatkist/ schat._

* * *

**A/N **_Jacob is in town... tadatadaaaaaa_

_Ik ben trouwens erg nieuwsgierig naar jullie mening. Ik heb er al over nagedacht maar ben benieuwd naar wat jullie er van zullen vinden. Willen jullie of willen jullie niet dat Edward iets met de foto's gaat doen waar hij zo mee gedreigd heeft? _

_You know you love me so leave a comment_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	40. Possessing a secret

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

******A/N** _Allereerst wil ik jullie laten weten dat het me echt ontzettend spijt dat het zolang heeft geduurd. Ik weet dat het echt forever is geweest sinds dat ik heb geupdate. Ik ben namelijk iemand verloren die heel erg dierbaar voor me was en ik heb het heel erg moeilijk gehad. Daardoor had ik ook gewoon geen inspiratie om door te schrijven en eerlijk gezegd was dit wel het laatste waar ik op dat moment aan dacht. Dat betekend niet dat ik het niet ontzettend vervelend vind dat ik jullie heb moeten laten wachten, ik kan me goed begrijpen dat sommige van jullie dat minder leuk vonden. Ik hoop dat jullie dit begrijpen en niet al te boos zijn want ik heb jullie lieve reacties nog steeds nodig voor inspiratie om door te schrijven! _

_Daarbovenop leek Fanfiction ook niet mee te werken. Ik had het een tijdje geleden al willen updaten maar ik kon niks updaten en kon zelfs niet bij mijn eigen verhaal komen. Thank God is het nu gelukkig opgelost en komt het (hopelijk) niet meer voor. Hebben al mijn vele mailtjes toch nog geholpen._

_O en Erika; Nog Hartelijk gefeliciteerd nog met je verjaardag. Hoeveel jonge jaartjes ben je geworden? (En nee heb geen twitter)_

_Jullie hebben nu al wel té lang gewacht dus hier is hij dan. Ik hoop dat het het wachten waard is._

**Hoofdstuk 40. Possessing a secret**

Whoever wishes to keep a secret must hide the fact that he possesses one.

**_POVs _**_Edward en Bella_

* * *

**EPOV.**

''Leuk je te ontmoeten,'' fluisterde Bella verlegen. Ze bloosde lichtjes toen hij haar hand naar zijn mond bracht en een kus op de rug van haar hand gaf. Ik rolde met mijn ogen.

Toen hij haar losliet grijnsde hij breed. ''Zeg Isabella, vertel eens iets. Wat is zwart en wit, en rood tegelijkertijd?''

Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen en keek me even aan. Ik grinnikte terwijl ik naar haar toe liep en mijn arm om haar middel sloeg. ''Het is een mop, baby.'' Eentje die hij al miljoenen keer heeft verteld.

''O,'' zei ze. Ze beet op haar lip terwijl ze nadacht. ''Ehm… Edward in een zwart-wit pak terwijl hij boos word?''

Jacob keek haar even met grote ogen aan, voordat hij keihard in lachen uitbarstte. ''O, shit. Zij is goed!''

Een kleine glimlach speelde er op haar lippen terwijl ze mij aankeek, mijn wenkbrauwen stonden omhoog terwijl ik haar aankeek. Ik stond versteld van haar antwoord, verbaasd dat ze daar zo snel op was gekomen. Hoe langer ik daar perplex stond, hoe harder Jacob moest lachen. Hij leunde voorover met zijn handen op zijn knieën om te voorkomen dat hij zou vallen.

Isabella stond op haar tenen en kuste me zachtjes op mijn lippen. ''Sorry,'' glimlachte ze. Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Toen draaide ze zich weer om naar Jacob terwijl ik haar dichter tegen me aandrukte. ''Wat was het antwoord dan?''

Het duurde even voordat Jacob was bijgekomen, en toen er geen einde aan leek te komen, want hij schudde nog steeds van het lachen zuchtte ik en voelde me steeds meer geïrriteerd. ''Het was een zebra met waterpokken.''

Jacob stopte met lachen. ''Hé, nou heb je de grap verpest.''

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. ''Hoezo, dat was toch het antwoord?''

''Ja, maar als jij het verteld is het niet grappig.''

''Die hele fucking mop is niet grappig.''

''En jij hebt gewoon geen humor.''

''Ik heb wel degelijk humor, dit slaat alleen nergens op. Wie verzint er nou zoiets?''

''Ik durf te wedden dat als ik het had verteld Isabella het wel grappig had gevonden.''

''En ik durf te wedden van niet.''

''Oja, waar wedden we om dan?''

''Weet niet, wat kun je kwijt?''

''We strijden om jou Volvo.''

''Hel fucking nee. Zeker in ruil voor jou troepauto? Dacht het niet.''

''Oke, wat da-,''

''Eh, jongens,'' zei Bella zachtjes- bang om ons te onderbreken. ''Moeten we niet terug naar het feest?''

Ik kneep mijn ogen half dicht terwijl ik naar de grijnzende gezicht van Jacob keek. ''We komen hier nog op terug,'' zei ik en pakte Bella bij haar hand en trok haar richting de deur.

''Sure is,'' riep Jacob nog voordat ik de deur opendeed en het expres voor zijn neus dichtgooide. Bella giechelde zachtjes en keek naar me op. Ik voelde dat mijn mond automatisch omkrulde bij het horen van haar lach en keek haar aan. ''Nou, die heb je in ieder geval ook al ontmoet.''

Ze knikte, maar toen ze de huiskamer weer rond keek zag ik die flits van paniek weer door haar ogen gaan. Ik zuchtte en kneep zachtjes in haar hand. Ik bracht mijn mond naar haar oor en fluisterde zachtjes; ''Wat is er?''

Ze schudde toen mijn adem haar gezicht raakte. Ze draaide haar gezicht naar me om zodat onze lippen slechts één millimeter van elkaar verwijdert waren, maar ze hield haar ogen naar beneden gericht. ''Ik ben er gewoon niet zo aan gewend om… nouja, zoveel menigte. Dit is niks voor mij.'' Ik voelde haar hand trillen in die van mij en ik zag dat ze op haar onderlip beet, iets wat ze altijd deed als ze zenuwachtig of bang was.

''Isabella,'' zei ik. ''Kijk me aan.'' Langzaam kwamen haar prachtige bruine ogen in contact met die van mij. Ik voelde mijn ogen branden, haar zwijgend dwingend dat ze oogcontact moest blijven houden en haar ogen niet meer moest afwenden. ''Er is niks om bang voor te zijn. Het zijn gewoon doodnormale mensen, zoals jij en ik. Niks aan de hand.'' Ze bleef oogcontact houden maar ik zag dat de paniek niet vervaagde- in tegenstelling het werd juist alleen maar erger met de seconde die voorbij gingen. Ze beet harder op haar lip en ik voelde haar handen steeds erger trillen. Daardoor voelde ik mijn eigen paniek omhoog komen, want ik wilde dat dit juist zou gaan. Ik wilde haar angst wegnemen, maar ik wist niet hoe, omdat ik dit zelf ook nog nooit had meegemaakt. Ik was nooit een persoon geweest die andere mensen op hun gemak stelde, ik was juist vaak de persoon die ze ongemakkelijk maakte. Mensen die verlegen waren, kwamen niet eens in mijn buurt, omdat ik wist dat ik toch niks aan ze had en ik nam geen moeite om ze op hun gemak te stellen. Maar nu met Isabella maakte dat alle verschil van de wereld uit en ik wilde dat ze op haar gemak was, dus flapte ik het allereerste wat in mijn hoofd opkwam uit. ''Weet je nog die Harry Potter film waar je me mee naar toe hebt gesleept? Hij werd beschermd door de liefde van zijn moeder en niks of niemand kon hem iets aan doen. En weet je wat, Bella? Niks of niemand kan jou iets aandoen omdat ik jou zal beschermen, mijn liefde voor jou zal altijd als een schild om je heen zitten, beschermend tegen alles en iedereen. Ik zal niemand jou pijn laten doen.''

Haar ogen werden wijd van verassing en ik wist niet of dat er wat logica inzat maar dat was het eerste wat in me opkwam en zoals de idioot die ik ben zijn het altijd de verkeerde dingen waar niemand iets aan heeft. Haar lippen kwamen van elkaar en ze wilde net iets zeggen toen ze werden doorbroken door een zware hese stem.

''Dit moet Isabella zijn, als ik het goed heb?''

Ik draaide me om, tegelijkertijd dat Bella zich omdraaide. We keken alle twee naar beneden en ik zag Billy Black in zijn rolstoel, zijn mond in een glimlach. Ik keek terug naar Bella, om te zien of dat ze van plan was om weg te rennen maar tot mijn grote schok stak ze haar hand uit en schudde die van Billy. ''Ja meneer. Aangenaam kennis met u te maken.''

Hij grinnikte. ''Billy Black. Vader van Jacob en oom van deze charmeur.'' Zijn ogen wendde zich naar mij en hij knipoogde. ''Gefeliciteerd jongen,'' zei hij en hij klopte me op mijn arm voordat hij zich omdraaide en wegreed.

Bella keek hem nog na maar ik draaide me alweer om naar haar. Mijn hand reikte naar voren en krulde het om tegen haar wang en draaide het mijn kant op. Ik kuste haar lippen zachtjes. ''Ik ben trots op je.''

Haar lippen krulde zachtjes omhoog, trots op zichzelf. ''Moeten we nu niet de rest van je familie ontmoeten?''

Ik was trots op hoe sterk ze leek te zijn. Ik wist dat dit een hele stap voor haar was, omdat ze zich altijd buitengesloten voelde. Haar hele leven lang had ze zich schuilgehouden, nooit iemand laten zien hoe prachtig en geweldig ze is. Voor iemand die zich altijd verstopte moest dit een hele grote stap zijn. Om van niets in een keer een hele hoop mensen te ontmoeten. De voorafgaande weken zag ik dat ze haar zenuwen probeerde te onderdrukken, probeerde te laten zien alsof er niks aan de hand was. En ik ben blij dat ze toch de trap af was gelopen, dat ze zich niet boven had schuilgehouden, dit laat alleen maar zien hoe sterk ze is en kan worden. En het lijkt alsof ik niet eens kan beschrijven hoe trots ik op haar ben.

Ik grinnikte voordat ik haar hand pakte en de huiskamer in leidde.

* * *

''Waar blijven je vader en moeder, Bella. Het is al zo lang geleden dat ik ze weer gezien heb. Ze zouden toch ook komen?'' vroeg Sue Clearwater. We waren op het punt aangekomen dat we iedereen langs waren geweest en dat ze nu niks meer hoefde te doen alleen maar relaxen. Soms zag ik de zenuwen terug komen, doordat ze zo in één keer in het middelpunt van de aandacht stond- iets wat ze niet gewend is, en ik wilde een paar keer voorstellen om gewoon weg te gaan, met zijn tweetjes ergens heen, maar ik wist dat dit niks zou oplossen. Hoezeer ik het haatte als ze zich niet op haar gemak voelde, wist ik dat ze dit door moest komen, als gevolg dat ze op haar eigen benen kon leren staan. Charlie en Renee hebben haar altijd als bescherming van de buitenwereld afgehouden, waardoor ze bang is voor de wereld zelf. En ik wil haar laten inzien dat ze sterk genoeg is om het aan te kunnen, dat ze nergens bang voor hoeft te zijn, en haar over mijn schouder gooien en niet meer omkijken zou niks oplossen.

''Ze zouden zo komen,'' zei ze zachtjes. ''Ik denk dat ze hier binnen 10 minuten zullen zijn.''

Ik voelde haar nog steeds lichtjes trillen in mijn armen en ik zag dat ze steeds meer probeerde achteruit te deinzen. Dat was ook de reden waarom ik achter haar was gaan staan en mijn armen om haar middel had gelegd. Ik wilde dat ze voor niemand zou terugdeinzen, ongeacht wie die persoon ook is. Ze was fucking sterk en ik wilde dat ze dat zou zien.

Ik lette niet echt op de mensen om ons heen, het enige waar ik oog voor had was haar. Ze zag er zo fucking prachtig uit, en het zat me dwars dat ze dat zelf niet zag. Het alleen naar haar kijken liet mijn lul naar aandacht schreeuwen. Het was nu al twee keer toe dat we gestoord werden. Een keer toen bij haar thuis met Charlie en nu door Jacob. De allereerste keer schrok ik me zo dood dat ik er geen erg in had dat ik haar los moest laten maar toenet vergde het echt alles in me om gewoon de bel te negeren en haar laten komen en haar gezicht nóg prachtiger te maken dan dat ze al was. Misschien had een orgasme haar wel op haar gemak gesteld? Hmm… misschien is het nog niet te laat. Ik bedoel ze heeft nu iedereen gezien, een praatje gemaakt met iedereen, niemand die ons zou missen als we even 5 minuten naar boven zouden gaan. 5 minuten, dat is alles wat ik nodig had.

En voor het eerst vanavond trok ik haar naar achter, dicht tegen me aan, en ik voelde haar naar adem happen toen ze mijn erectie tegen haar rug voelde. Ik grinnikte in haar oor. ''Wat zeg je ervan? Zullen we afmaken waar we aan be-…'' Nog voordat ik mijn zin af kon maken hoorde ik een stem achter me dat de angst door mijn lichaam liet stromen. Ik voelde mijn hart sneller slaan en klemde mijn kaken op elkaar. _Niet fucking waar Isabella bij is._

''Edward, wat geweldig om je te zien,'' hoorde ik hem zeggen. Ik probeerde diep adem te halen, zodat ik geen fucking rode vlag voor Bella liet wapperen. Ik negeerde hem in eerste instantie en drukte mijn lippen tegen Bella's oor aan.

''Waarom ga je niet even op zoek naar Rosalie en Alice? Ik kom zo bij je,'' fluisterde ik. Ze draaide zich om en keek me verbazend aan. Toen zag ik haar ogen opzij gaan en keek naar de mensen achter me. Ik zette een klein stapje opzij, zodat ze uit het zicht werd gehouden en fluisterde weer; ''Alsjeblieft?'' Haar wenkbrauwen fronste zich nog meer voordat ze twijfelachtig en verbazend knikte. Ik kuste haar tussen haar wenkbrauwen en liet haar los. Ik wachtte totdat ze door de mensen was verdwenen voordat ik me omdraaide. Ik knikte. ''Aro. Ik dacht dat je het niet zou halen?''

Hij grinnikte. ''Ach, ik kan toch niet de achttiende verjaardag van mijn petekind missen, is het niet?''

Ik keek naar Aro, Marco, Caius en de rest die ze hadden meegenomen. Een paar herkende ik ervan maar veel kwamen me niet bekend voor. Ik zag dat ze allemaal hun pak nog aanhadden en dat maakte me pissig. ''Hadden jullie niet op zijn minst jullie gewone fucking kleren aan kunnen doen? Als mijn achttiende verjaardag zo belangrijk voor je is,'' zei ik terwijl ik me richtte op Aro. Ik wist precies waarom hij deze verjaardag zo belangrijk vond.

Hij lachte weer. ''Had gekund. Maar we kunnen niet lang blijven jongen, er zijn nog wat zaken die we af moeten ronden voor de avond.'' Ik vroeg ze niet wat ze nog moesten afronden, omdat ik het eerlijk gezegd niet wilde weten. Aro stak zijn hand in zijn jasje en haalde er een cadeau uit. Hij gaf het aan mij. ''Gefeliciteerd, Edward. Ze zouden trots op je zijn geweest.'' Ik klemde mijn kaken zo hard op elkaar dat het leek alsof ze ieder moment konden afbreken. Ik wist dat hij daar over zou beginnen, want dat was hij. Haalde altijd het slechtste in mensen naar boven. Ik probeerde mijn handen te ontspannen om het aan te pakken maar hoe langer ik daar stond hoe moeilijker het werd. Ik voelde het bloed door mijn aderen stromen, steeds sneller, maar ik probeerde me in te houden. Ik haalde diep adem en pakte het aan. Ik scheurde het papier eraf en opende het doosje. Natuurlijk… een fucking Rolex.

''Bedankt, Aro,'' zei ik.

''Als hij te groot is kunnen we hem kleiner laten maken. Ik dacht dat dit wel de juiste maat zou zijn,'' zei hij.

''Hij past goed,'' vertelde ik hem nadat ik hem had gepast. Verbazingwekkend goed.

''Mooi, scheelt me weer een retourtje.'' Hij glimlachte even, voordat hij me met serieuze ogen aankeek. ''Isabella is een prachtige dame. Ze lijkt erg op El-…''

''Niet doen... Alsjeblieft,'' onderbrak ik hem. Ik sloot gepijnigd mijn ogen.

''Natuurlijk, ik begrijp het. Het leek er alleen niet op alsof je haar aan ons ging voorstellen,'' zei hij alsof hij diep beledigd was.

Ik opende mijn ogen. ''En je begrijpt de fucking reden wel.''

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ''Ik zou alleen erg graag de dame willen ontmoeten. Ik ben benieuwd.''

Ik balde mijn vuisten weer. ''Laat Isabella erbuiten. Ik wil dat ze hier niks mee te maken heeft.''

Hij zuchtte. ''Precies zoals je vader. Altijd zo beschermend. Maar als je ons wilt excuseren, Edward, zou ik graag Carlisle en Esme willen feliciteren.'' Hij knikte voordat hij zich omdraaide en de rest met zich meenam.

Ik haalde diep adem, voordat ik me omdraaide en richting de keuken liep, opzoek naar wat fucking wodka.

**BPOV.**

Ik keek Edward verbazend aan terwijl ik me omdraaide en de kamer doorzocht naar Rosalie of Alice- of in ieder geval iemand bekends. Ik glimlachte verlegen naar de mensen met wie ik in oogcontact kwam, maar wendde snel mijn blik weer af toen ik zag dat ze mijn kant op wilde komen. Ik voelde me hier helemaal niet op mijn gemak zonder Edward om mij heen. Dit waren vreemde mensen, met wie ik niks had. Ik had geen idee wat ik tegen hun moest zeggen of hoe ik moest reageren. Ik voelde de paniek opkomen toen ik niemand bekends tegen kwam, mijn ogen scande snel de kamer af. Ik probeerde iets te zien tussen de menigte en het zou een stuk gemakkelijker zijn als hun woonkamer een stuk kleiner was en het niet zo volgepakt was met mensen.

''Naar iets op zoek?'' hoorde ik een bekende hese stem zeggen. Ik draaide me om en zag Jacob met nieuwsgierige ogen naar me kijken. Ik knikte.

''Ik eh… ben op zoek naar Rosalie…of Alice. Iemand bekends,'' zei ik.

Hij spreidde zijn armen. ''Ik ben nu toch al iemand bekends?'' Hij grinnikte. ''Ik weet waar ze zijn, volg me maar.''

Ik beet mijn lip terwijl ik hem door de mensen heen volgde. Ik probeerde hem bij te houden op deze hakken, maar hij had zulke lange benen dat het moeilijk was. Ik moest praktisch rennen op hem bij te benen. Hij zag dat en begon langzamer te lopen. Hij keek weer naar me. ''Heb je die mop van die stinkdier al gehoord?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

''Laat maar, hij stinkt.''

Mijn wenkbrauwen fronste zich en het duurde even voordat het tot me doordrong maar toen ik hem eindelijk begreep, lachte ik. Het sloeg eigenlijk helemaal nergens op, maar op de manier waarop hij het zo nonchalant vertelde maakte het grappig. Jacob glimlachte voordat hij vooruit knikte. ''Hier zijn de vermiste bekende.''

''Isabella, daar ben je! We wilde je net al gaan zoeken. We zagen net Edward alleen dus we dachten dat jij ook alleen moest zijn, dus ik zei net tegen Rose dat ik je ging zoeken maar toen was Jacob in een keer weg en hier ben je!'' ratelde Alice.

''Hier ben ik,'' mompelde ik. Ze zaten met een groepje bij elkaar. Kelly zat bij Rosalie op schoot en neven en nichten die ik al had gezien zaten er omheen. Er was echter een die ik niet herkende en ik wilde net beleefd mijn hand uitsteken maar zij was me voor.

Ze vernauwde haar ogen. ''Jij moet Isabella zijn,'' zei ze. Ze was mooi- niet zo mooi als Rosalie maar mooi genoeg om de aandacht in een kamer te trekken. Haar haar glansde als golven om haar perfecte gezicht. Haar wimpers waren als spinnenpoten rond haar hemelsblauwe ogen en haar jukbeenderen staken perfect uit op haar gezicht. Haar volle lippen waren roodgekleurd en haar lichaam was bedekt met juwelieren.

Ik knikte verlegen.

Haar blik gleed naar beneden en haar ogen werden groot. ''O, zeg me alsjeblieft niet dat Edward je die ketting heeft gegeven. Ik weet niet of dat Elizabeth daar zo blij mee is dat hij haar ketting aan zijn nieuwe opvlieging heeft gegeven. Ze zou zich-''

''IRINA!'' riep Rosalie geschokt. ''Durf nog één woord over haar te zeggen…'' ze maakte haar dreiging niet af.

Haar woorden hadden me diepgeraakt. Opvlieging? Zag ik er voor iedereen zo uit? Als een of andere nieuwe hobby die hij had, eentje waar hij na een tijdje genoeg van zou hebben en een nieuwe uit zou zoeken. Zagen ze zo die andere ook? En wat bedoelde ze met Elizabeth's ketting? En wie was Elizabeth? Was dat een van zijn oudere 'hobby'. Was dit een ketting die hij aan iedereen gaf? Ik voelde een scherpe steek in mijn maag terwijl de vragen in me opborrelde.

Irina sloeg haar haren over haar schouder. ''Whatever. Je wéét dat ze teleurgesteld in hem zouden zijn. Hij is nou niet bepaald geworden zoals ze zou willen dat hij werd. Hij is nou niet bepaald de perfecte man en beschouwd vrouwen als gelijke.''

''Hij doet het beste wat hij kan gezien de situatie,'' verdedigde Alice hem.

Ze lachte bitter. ''O, echt? Meisjes over zijn autokap duwen en van achteren nemen is het beste wat hij kan? Jaren geleden had ik je misschien tegengesproken maar hij is zo ver heen dat het misschien wel waar is. Hij is een _stronzo_, een mannelijke_ puttana, _zo simpelweg is het. Hij kan niet meer dan zijn neus in de poeder duwen, _bagascia _gek neuken en zijn lul in elke mond duwen die hij tegenkomt. Hij slaat elke jongen in elkaar die hem tegenspreekt en denkt de hele wereld aan te kunnen. Als ze hem nu zou zien dan zou ze fucking teleurgesteld in hem zijn, dat weet hij zelf ook. Maar ja zoals je al zei is dit het beste wat hij kan. Het verbaast me eerlijk gezegd dat hij zijn 18e verjaardag nog heeft gehaald. Ik zweer het, ik dacht dat hij op een gegeven moment van een klif zou springen en niet meer boven zou komen. Maar misschien is hij wel blij dat hij eindelijk 18 is, dan kan hij mooi eens een praatje maken met die peetoom van hem_. Muccio di bastardi.''_

''Dat zou ik maar niet te hard zeggen als ik jou was,'' zei Jacob droog, alsof haar hele afkraking over Edward niet gebeurd was.

Ze rolde met haar ogen. ''Whatever. Ik heb gewoon gelijk. Aro is gewoon een klootzak.

Ik was geschokt aan de hoeveelheid Italiaans ze gebruikte. Ik wist niet wat al die woorden betekende, had geen flauw idee, maar blijkbaar kon de rest het wel verstaan. Het was dus niet alleen Rosalie en Edward die Italiaans konden. Ik wist niet goed wat ik van Irina moest denken. Ze was niet aardig- dat was zeker, en ik moet eerlijk zijn dat ze me een klein beetje bang maakt. Voor zulke hemelsblauwe ogen stonden ze erg kil en haar lippen waren op de een of andere manier zo getuit dat het op arrogantie leek. En het feit dat ze Edward zo afkraakte maakte haar al minder leuk. Ik wist dat Edward vroeger geen goed persoon was op de verhalen van Alice en Rosalie, maar dachten ze nou echt dat hij niet beter kon? Dat dit het beste was wat hij kon doen?

En wie was dan in hemelsnaam die Elizabeth?

''Waar denk je aan?'' hoorde ik zijn stem in mijn oor. Ik voelde de rilling door mijn lichaam bij het horen van zijn stem. Hij sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel en ik schrok, probeerde een antwoord te verzinnen maar kon op dat moment niks verzinnen.

''Eh.. niks?'' zei ik op zo'n manier dat het eerder op een vraag leek.

Hij haalde ongelovig zijn wenkbrauwen op maar voordat hij iets kon zeggen werden we weer doorbroken door Irina.

''Als je het over de duivel hebt…'' zei ze toen ze Edward zag staan.

''Ben je nou alweer over jezelf aan het praten?'' antwoordde hij geïrriteerd.

Ze vernauwde haar ogen. ''Hou je kop Edward. Dit is de allereerste keer dat ik jou zie met je lul nog in je broek. Ben je ziek geworden ofzo?''

''Wat? Mis je hem?''

''Nee, ik ben blij toe. Ik zou jou lul niet eens aanraken met Jessica Stanley's mond. God weet waar jij allemaal in hebt gezeten.''

Ik voelde Edwards armen strakker om me heen krullen en ik wist dat hij probeerde zijn woede onder controle te houden. Ik bracht mijn handen op en wreef zachtjes over zijn armen heen. ''Waarom ga je niet gewoon naar huis? Dan kun je daar lekker de bitch uithangen.''

Irina hield haar mond en stond geschokt op. Ik dacht eerst dat ze naar hem toe zou lopen en hem in zijn gezicht zou slaan maar verbazend draaide ze zich om. ''Ik snap niet wat ze in jou zien. Je bent een nietsnut die nergens heen gaat en dat weet je zelf ook. Als je voor mijn deur was beland had ik je niet eens binnen gelaten. _Chi parla in faccia non è traditore_,'' zei ze over haar schouders voordat ze ons de rug toedraaide en wegliep.

Toen Irina wegwas zuchtte Alice luidt. ''Af en toe kan ze de bloed onder mijn nagels vandaan halen, maar haar de 'B' woord te noemen gaat wel erg ver, Edward.''

''What the fuck, ze verdiende dat. Ze praat shit over iedereen maar het word een tijd dat ze zelf eens in de fucking spiegel gaat kijken.''

Toen was het Rosalie die zuchtte. ''Je weet wat Alice bedoelt.'' Ze pakte Kelly op die half lag te slapen op haar schoot, tilde haar op en liep weg, gevolgd door Alice.

Zwijgend staarde we ze na, niemand van ons die zei wat.

''Zo… weet je al waar we om gaan wedden?'' zei Jacob na een tijdje. Hij leek dat van toenet helemaal vergeten te zijn en ik vroeg me af of dat hij altijd zo van onderwerp veranderde om te sfeer erin te houden.

''Wat?'' vroeg Edward afwezig zijn ogen nog gericht op de plek waar Irina verdween.

''Die weddenschap. Of dat Bella hem leuk zou vinden of niet. Je zei dat je jou Volvo niet in de strijd wou gooien, wat dan?''

Toen Edward het snapte fronste hij zijn wenkbrauwen en keek Jacob aan. "What the fuck? Wat kan mij dat nou schelen. Kom op Isabella, je ouders zijn hier,'' zei hij terwijl hij zich naar mij wendde. Hij pakte mijn hand en trok me mee richting zijn familie.

Ik wist nog snel gedag te kunnen zeggen tegen Jacob maar Edward liep zonder iets te zeggen weg, waarschijnlijk nog boos op Irina.

* * *

Ik voelde me een klein beetje beter toen ik mijn ouders zag. Het waren toch bekende waarvan ik dacht dat ze niemand kende- maar dat viel toch tegen. Nadat ze Edward hadden gefeliciteerd, -Charlie met een nogal niet gemeende handdruk- en Carlisle en Esme ook hadden gefeliciteerd met Edward werden ze omringd met knuffels, kusjes en handdrukken.

Ik wist dat ze Sue kenden, want Sue bleef maar vragen waar ze waren, maar ik had niet verwacht dat ze zoveel mensen hiervan kende. Ik voelde me een klein beetje alleen.

Edward sleepte me mee naar de keuken waar hij mijn hand losliet en richting het aanrecht liep. Hij pakte er een fles pure drank vanaf, draaide de dop eraf en bracht zijn lippen naar de fles. Hij nam er een flinke teug uit en schudde met zijn lichaam toen hij het doorslikte. Hij keek me aan en stak de fles naar me uit.

Ik beet op mijn lip en schudde met mijn hoofd. ''Nee dankje.''

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ''Oke, whatever. Ik zweer het die bitch maakt me chagrijnig. Het is dat ik geen meisje sla maar voor haar zou ik nog een fucking uitzondering maken.''

Hij haalde de fles nog een keer naar zijn lippen en schudde nog een keer met zijn lichaam, waarschijnlijk omdat het zo sterk was. Ik wilde net iets zeggen in een poging hem te kalmeren voordat hij die hele fles zo achterover gooide, voordat zijn hoofd naar rechts schoot. Hij vernauwde zijn ogen en keek me toen weer aan. ''Kom we gaan.''

Hij stak zijn hand uit en pakte die van mij. Ik keek naar de plek waar hij naar toe keek en zag toen diezelfde groep mensen aan komen lopen die toenstraks ook bij Edward waren. Diezelfde mensen waarvan Edward wilde dat ik wegging. Het leek alsof hij ze probeerde te ontlopen… maar waarom?

Net toen hij me weg wilde trekken hoorde we een andere hyperactieve stem.

''Edward, Edward, ga je mee spelletje doen?'' Kelly kwam blij aangehuppeld en begon aan Edwards broek te trekken. Edward haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek naar beneden.

''Alsjeblieeeeeft?'' smeekte ze en zette haar grote ogen op.

Edward keek even snel naar de groep mannen achter ons die steeds dichter bij kwamen. Toen keek hij weer terug en glimlachte. ''Natuurlijk, _dolcezza_, waarom niet.''

''Joepie!'' Ze klapte opgewonden in haar handen en pakte Edwards andere hand en trok hem mee. ''Emmet speelt ook mee en Chris doet ook mee!''

Chris was een andere kleine neefje van Edward. Hij was een verlegen stil jongetje, hij deed me een beetje aan Jasper denken.

Ze sleepte ons mee naar waar de rest zat en duwde Edward op de bank, naast Chris en tegenover Emmet. Emmet zat met een grijnzend gezicht te kijken en wreef in zijn handen. Voor hun lag het spel _Candyland_ klaar. Kelly deed haar schoentjes uit, ging naast Edward op de bank zitten en trok haar benen op de bank.

''Ik ben deze,'' zei Edward gelijk toen hij zat en pakte het pionnetje uit de doos.

Kelly pruilde met haar lip. ''Maar die wou ik al zijn.''

''Maar ik was sneller, _dolcezza_. Ik doe altijd alles in snelle tempo'' grinnikte hij en knipoogde naar mij. Ik bloosde en wendde mijn blik af. Hij grinnikte weer. ''Jij mag deze zijn, die wint meestal.''

Ze grijnsde. ''Oke!''

Ik rolde met mijn ogen, want wist als dat echt zo zou zijn dat Edward die voor 100% zelf zou houden.

''Wie het hoogste gooit mag beginnen,'' zei Emmet terwijl hij gelijk op de dobbelsteen dook. Hij kreunde toen hij op 1 rolde. Edward lachte luid. ''Die telt niet. Hij rolde niet goed! Ik ben nog een keer.''

''Dacht het niet. Deze dobbelsteen rolt prima. Ik ben nu,'' zei hij en pakte de dobbelsteen uit zijn handen. Edward gooide het en begon te vloeken toen hij ook op 1 rolde. ''Wat is er mis met deze fucking dobbelsteen?''

Chris hapte naar adem en sloeg geschokt zijn handen voor zijn mond.

Edward keek hem verbazend aan. ''Wat?'' Zijn ogen werden groot voordat hij realiseerde wat hij deed. Hij vloekte waar kleine kinderen bij waren. ''O shit, sorry.''

Hij hapte nog een keer naar adem en Kelly keek ongelovig naar Edward. ''Oooooooo, je vloekte twee keer!''

Ik lachte en draaide me om, ging op een afstandje bij Alice en Rosalie zitten. Deze mocht hij zelf oplossen.

Ik probeerde van een afstandje mee te kijken maar door het gepraat van Alice er tussendoor werd het onmogelijk om mijn aandacht bij Edward te houden.

''Ik ben zo benieuwd naar morgen, Isabella. Ik weet zeker dat hij het leuk zal vinden en hij zal zijn ogen niet van je af kunnen houden morgen.''

''En hij zal moeite hebben zijn lul in zijn broek te houden,'' voegde Rosalie er lachend aan toe. Alice lachte mee en ik bloosde, keek weer terug richting Edward. Hij had een blik van uiterste concentratie op zijn gezicht dat me deed lachen.

Van een afstandje zag ik weer diezelfde mannen in pak staan. Ze stonden met een groepje bij elkaar, van de rest afgeschermd. Ze waren allemaal in zwart pak en zagen er erg professioneel uit. Ze hadden allemaal een blik in hun ogen- zelfverzekerdheid. Het leek alsof ze deden alsof de hele wereld aan hun voeten lag. Hoe langer ik keek hoe meer gefascineerd ik was door hun doen en laten, het was alsof ik niet weg kón kijken. Als ze praatte, fluisterde ze tegen elkaar. Ze werden regelmatig gebeld en praatte dan zachtjes aan de telefoon- niet genoeg om er iets uit te maken. Ik probeerde iets in hun gezichten te zoeken dat me aan Edward deed denken, iets wat kon bewijzen dat ze familie waren, maar ik kon niets vinden. De enige overeenkomst waren dat ze dezelfde blik in hun ogen hadden. Zelfverzekerd.

Na een tijdje draaide één van de mannen zijn hoofd om, keek recht in mijn ogen. Hij had zwart, lang, glanzend haar en het leek alsof hij een soort leider was van de groep. Zijn ogen waren zwart en keken doordringend in mijn ogen dat ik wist dat ik weg moest kijken. Zijn ogen waren angstaanjagend maar toch iets van die twinkeling in zijn ogen die ik altijd bij Edward zie. Ik zag hem vanuit mijn ooghoeken dat hij nog even bleef kijken voordat hij zijn hoofd ook weer omdraaide.

Ik draaide me om naar Rosalie die me verbazend aankeek. ''Rosalie? Wie is die man met die zwarte haren die in die hoek staat?''

Ze negeerde Alice die maar aan het doorratelen was. ''Wie? Aro? Dat is Edwards peetoom. Verschrikkelijke vent, maar hij heeft ons in het verleden erg geholpen. Erg veel geld ook,'' lachte ze. ''De mannen die erom heen staan werken allemaal voor hem.'' Ik dacht aan de angstaanjagende blik in zijn ogen en voelde mijn lichaam schudden. Rosalie schudde haar hoofd. ''Hij kan nogal eng over komen maar hij zal je niet aanraken. Hij ziet Edward als een opvolger of zoiets. Hij zal geen risico nemen om dat kwijt te raken.''

''Een opvolger voor wat?''

Ze haalde haar schouders op. ''Voor zijn bedrijf volgens mij. Weet het ook niet precies.'' Op de manier hoe ze het zo nonchalant zei leek het erop alsof er iets veel meer achter zat. Haar blauwe ogen schoten naar de zijkant en keek naar hem met een blik in haar ogen die ik nog nooit eerder heb gezien. Iets wat ik niet kon plaatsen.

Ik zuchtte en probeerde er verder toch niet te veel over na te denken. Deze avond was als een avond vol raadsels waar ik geen antwoorden op kreeg. Rosalie stond na een tijdje op en ging naast Emmet zitten.

Ik probeerde naar Alice te luisteren die nog steeds aan het doorpraten was maar na een tijdje zag ik Kelly en Chris tikkertje spelen, wat dus betekende dat ze klaar waren met hun spelletje. Ik zuchtte opgelucht en liep naar waar Emmet Rosalie en Edward zaten.

Ik lachte toen Chris hard 'Tikkertje, jij bent' riep en met volle vaart tegen Carlisle aanliep omdat hij niet uitkeek waar hij rende maar ik stopte toen ik Edward hoorde kreunen van frustratie. ''Dit is fucking bullshit,'' gromde hij.

''Suck it up,'' reageerde Emmet lachend.

''Kus mijn kont,'' reageerde Edward. ''Je speelt fucking vals.''

''Dat doe ik niet,'' zei Emmet. ''Ik speel nooit vals in mijn leven.''

Ik hoorde Rosalie bitter lachen. ''Je speelt vals met Risk.''

''En je speelt vals met Monopoly,'' voegde Edward eraan toe. ''Je kan me niet wijsmaken dat je _altijd_ fucking wint met eerlijk spelen.''

''Ja, en? Jij ook niet,'' zei Emmet.

''Dus? Ik heb nooit gezegd _ik_ niet vals speel.''

''Hoe speel ik vals?'' vroeg Emmet met ongeloof. ''Dat is niet eens mogelijk.''

''Weet ik veel. Vertel jij mij maar hoe je het doet,'' reageerde hij.

Ik liep naar ze toe, verwarrend over wat er aan de hand was en lachte toen ik ze nog steeds met Candyland voor hun neus zag staan.

''Nog steeds?'' lachte ik. ''Serieus?''

''Ze zijn idioten,'' zei Rosalie hoofdschuddend. ''Kelly werd het spelletje na een tijdje zat en ging er met Chris vandoor en je ziet hoe het nu verder loopt.''

''Er is niets mis mee met een spel af te maken waar je aan begonnen bent,'' zei Emmet verdedigend. ''Dat heet inzet, Rosie. Als ik eenmaal ergens aan begin kan ik niet zomaar opgeven. Ik kijk door dingen heen.''

''Jammer dat je diezelfde instelling niet in bed hebt,'' reageerde Rosalie met een lach. Edward begon te lachen en duwde Emmet, waarna Emmet hem weer terugduwde.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd bij hun kinderachtige gedrag en ging op de arm zitten van de bank bij Edward. ''Ik neem aan dat Emmet wint omdat hij word beschuldigd van vals spelen?''

''Hij_ speelt_ vals,'' zei Edward. ''Ik zit vast in die fucking moeras voor eeuwen en ik kan er niet uit totdat ik een rode kaart heb.''

''En hoe is dat Emmet's fout?''

''Hij heeft alle rode kaarten gejat.''

Ik lachte met ongeloof en Emmet duwde Edward weer, zei dat het zijn beurt was. Edward dook op de kaarten af, gooide bijna heel het bordspel omver, totdat hij realiseerde dat het een rode kaart was. ''Werd fucking tijd,'' gromde hij en zette zijn poppetje vooruit.

''Ga je nog sorry zeggen dat je Emmet hebt beschuldigd van vals spelen?'' vroeg ik.

Hij keek me met ongeloof aan voordat hij zich weer terug op het spel richtte. ''Fuck hem.''

We lachten allemaal toen ze doorgingen met het spelletje en elkaar constant aan het beschuldigen waren over het vals spelen. Het spel leek eeuwen te duren omdat ze maar niet vooruit leken te komen. Edward had pogingen gedaan om mijn hand vast te houden maar hij stortte zich iets te veel in het spel dat het veiliger was als ik op een afstandje ging zitten.

Ik stond op om wat drinken te halen en kwam onderweg Irina tegen. Ze stond in haar eentje in een hoekje, weg van alle gezelschap. Ik twijfelde maar liep toen toch voorzichtig naar haar toe. Ze vernauwde haar ogen toen ze mij aan zag komen lopen en ik dacht na of dat dit wel zo'n goed idee was. Maar ik wist van alle mensen hier dat ik bij Irina de meeste kans had dat ze me de waarheid zou zeggen.

''Hoi,'' zei ik verlegen toen ik dichtbij was.

Ze haalde haar wenkbrauwen op, knikte en draaide toen weer om.

''Ik heb niet echt de kans gehad om me voor te stellen. Ik ben Be-''

Ze onderbrak me. ''Ik weet allang wie je bent. Je bent net zo stom als al die andere bitches die voor zijn grote lul vallen en zogenaamde charmante lach.'' Ze haalde nonchalant haar schouders op.

Ik beet op mijn lip en zuchtte. Ja, ze zou me zeker de waarheid zeggen. ''Irina? Toen je het toenstraks over een Elizabeth had, wie bedoelde je daarmee?''

Ik bereidde me voor, hier kwam het. Ze haalde eerst haar wenkbrauwen op.

''Elizabeth Masen, getrouwd met Edward Senior Cullen. Heeft Edward je nooit over hun verteld?'' ze keek me aan met een geheimzinnige glimlach op haar gezicht. Door de blik in haar ogen wist ik dat ze zelf ook maar al te goed wist dat Edward me nooit iets over ene Elizabeth had verteld. Langzaam kregen haar woorden een betekenis. Edward Senior Cullen, dat betekende… Irina zag de geschrokken uitdrukking op mijn gezicht. Ze knikte. ''Ja, Elizabeth en Edward waren zijn ouders, niet Esme en Carlisle. Ze zijn geadopteerd.''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en beet op mijn lip. Ik had verschillende scenario's is mijn hoofd… maar ik had nooit gedacht dat ze waren geadopteerd. Wat was er dan met zijn echte ouders gebeurd?

Ik staarde nog steeds geschokt naar haar, wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. ''Het verbaast me niks dat Edward je niks heeft verteld,'' zei ze. ''Hij is nou niet bepaald de eerlijkste man hier op de aarde. Hij heeft je vast niet eens verteld dat die hele relatie tussen jullie alleen maar een weddenschap was.''

_Wat?_

* * *

_Stronzo:_ Klootzak.

_Puttana:_ Hoer

_Bagascia;_ bitch.

_Muccio di bastardi; _stelletje klootzaken

_Chi parla in faccia non è traditore _= Letterlijk vertaald: Hij die het in je gezicht zegt is geen verader.

_Dolcezza_: Lieflijk.

* * *

******A/N; Oh-oh **_Someone's in trouble!_

_Ik hoop ontzettend erg dat het niet net zo lang gaat duren zoals deze keer, maar ik ben helaas bang van wel. Ik heb zoveel te regelen en te doen dat ik bang ben dat ik dit er niet tussen ga krijgen. Ik hoop dat jullie hier begrip voor hebben en niet al te ongeduldig worden. Ik wil me vooraf al verontschuldigen als het inderdaad zo lang gaat duren, maar ik ga echt **ontzettend **mijn best doen._

_Liefs anoek013_


	41. The Truth

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

******A/N **a HUGE thank you to; Erika - twilightfeverxx - 000-TwIlIgHt-000 - twilightnargis - Grazy-Twilight-Fan - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - florreke - nNAa - lovetwilight2424 - jolientjhn - MaaktDatUit - Kelsey-95 - nnaa - pippoisblij

MaaktDatUit ik heb het gezien en vind het echt super lief dat je daar je tijd voor genomen hebt! Thank you

Dus.. kan hij hier uit proberen te praten?

**Hoofdstuk 41 The Truth**

_I wondered which was harder in the end. The act of telling or the one who you told it to._

**POVs **_Bella_

* * *

**BPOV.**

Het voelde alsof ik een keiharde klap in mijn maag kreeg waardoor ik moeite kreeg met ademhalen. Mijn ogen begonnen hevig te prikken en dreigde over te lopen terwijl haar woorden begonnen door te dringen. Was dit alles wat we waren? Maar een stomme weddenschap?

Het gat in mijn borstkas begon hevig te kloppen en het leek alsof het met elke seconde die voorbij ging steeds verder openscheurde. Ik wist niet goed wat ik precies voelde. Pijn, verdriet, woede tegenover hem om wat hij heeft gedaan, woede tegenover haar omdat ze het me vertelde, medelijden met mezelf voor dat ik zo stom kon zijn?

Ik kon niet tegen de zelfvoldane blik gezicht tegenover me en draaide met een ruk om. Ik wist niet precies waar ik heen wilde, het enige wat ik wel wist was dat ik ergens heen moest. Ergens weg van hier.

Ik voelde dat de tranen nu vrijuit over mijn wangen liepen en al het make-up waar Alice zo haar best op had gedaan verpeste, maar op dit moment kon het me niet veel schelen. Het kon me niks schelen dat iedereen zag dat ik huilde om iemand die niet van mij hield. Het kon me niet schelen als Edward me zo zag, want eerlijk gezegd boeide het me echt niet meer.

Als Edward niet meer van me hield… als Edward al die tijd nooit van me heeft gehouden, dan wist ik niet of ik nog wel ergens interesse in wou hebben.

Ik voelde me verraden, ik voelde zoveel pijn dat ik nog nooit heb gevoeld. Ik strompelde door de kamer, duwde mensen op een onbeschofte manier weg, want ik wilde hier zo snel mogelijk weg. Het voelde alsof ik ieder moment door mijn benen kon zakken en dat de wereld dan over zou zijn.

Ik rukte de deur open en probeerde de trap zo snel als ik kon op te lopen. Ik struikelde halverwege maar wist me nog net op tijd aan de leuning vast te houden. Luide snikken verlieten mijn keel terwijl ik verder te trap op liep en de kamer van Edward binnen liep. Het deed zoveel pijn om hier door heen te lopen, wetend dat alles wat we hier hadden gedaan niet uit liefde was gedaan.

Ik griste mijn tas van de grond die in een hoek stond en trok Edwards klerenkast open.

Alles waarvan ik wist dat van mij was griste ik uit de kast en propte het in een haast in mijn tas. Mijn handen trilde en ik voelde mijn benen zwakker worden met elke seconde dat voorbij ging maar ik wilde hier weg zijn voordat ik echt zou instorten. Kleren die niet van mij waren vielen op de grond maar voor deze ene keer maakte het me niks uit dat ik er een puinzooi van maakte.

Ik hoorde de deur opengaan en mijn hart begon pijnlijk te kloppen bij die maar al te bekende voorstappen? ''Bella?'' Ik probeerde zo wanhopig naar lucht te happen omdat het steeds moeilijker werd om te ademen. ''Fuck, Bella, wat ben je aan het doen? Wat is er?''

Ik hoorde zijn voetstappen dichterbij komen en ik moest hem tegenhouden voordat hij me zou aanraken. Ik kneep mijn ogen stijf dicht, probeerde de tranen uit mijn zicht te houden zodat ik beter kon zien en draaide me om naar hem. ''Is dit alles wat we waren? Alleen maar een stomme weddenschap?'' Mijn stem stokte.

Angst flitste in zijn ogen. Zijn o zo mooie ogen. ''Waarom zou je zoiets zeggen?''

Ik werd kwaad, kwaad omdat hij zo kalm bleef. Het zou veel makkelijker zijn geweest als hij boos op me werd. Normaal werd hij ook altijd om de kleinste dingen kwaad.. waarom nu niet nu ik het nodig heb? Ik gooide het T-shirt dat ik in mijn hand had naar hem en hij zette geschokt een paar stappen achteruit, zijn ogen verwart. ''Doe niet net alsof je van niets weet. Wat was het? Kijken hoelang het duurde voordat ik voor je zou vallen? Hoelang het duurde voordat….'' Mijn ogen begonnen hevig te branden en geschokt sloeg ik mijn handen voor mijn hand. ''O. God. Hoelang het duurde voordat ik met je naar bed zou gaan, dat was het hé?''

Hij slikte moeizaam en schudde zijn hoofd. ''Ik wilde het je vertellen…''

''O, ja? Wanneer? Wanneer was je van plan mij dát te vertellen? Als je me eindelijk het bed in had gekregen. Had je dan gezegd; Sorry Bella, het is allemaal maar een stomme weddenschap geweest, een fijne avond nog verder. Was het zo gebeurt?''

Hij schudde zijn hoofd weer en reikte zijn hand naar voren, probeerde die van mij te pakken. Ik zette een stap naar achteren en zijn ogen brandde van de pijn. Ik was hier van binnen aan het verbranden en hij durfde nog net te doen alsof _hij_ pijn had? ''Het is zo helemaal niet meer voor mij. Je weet dat ik van jou hou. _Tu sei la mia vita. __Farò di tutto per voi''_

Ik probeerde de brok te negeren toen hij weer Italiaans praatte. Ik smolt daarvan en Edward wist dat maar al te goed. Maar ik kon nu niet meer terugdeinzen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd om mijn gedachten op orde te houden. ''En wanneer ben je daar achter gekomen? Toen we voor het eerst kuste. Toen ik voor het eerst zei dat ik van je _hield_?''

''Ik heb het altijd al geweten, diep van binnen. Jij bent degene op wie ik altijd heb gewacht. _Non posso stare senza di te. Non vi è nessun altro per me._ Niemand anders voor mij, baby, alleen jij. Alsjeblieft geloof me.''

''Het komt nu wel een beetje laat met me vragen wat ik moet geloven, Edward.'' Zijn naam stokte in mijn keel. Ik wilde hem uitleggen hoeveel pijn me dit deed, hoe erg ik me verraden voelde door iemand waarvan ik dacht dat ook van mij hield. Hoe stom kon ik nou zijn. Dacht ik nou echt dat zo iemand moois kon houden van zo iemand als mij? Mijn tranen waren nog niet opgehouden met stromen en ik wist dat ik Alice' haar make-up had verpest. Ik wilde eigenlijk verder gaan met mijn tas inpakken en probeerde hem te negeren maar iets kwam er in mijn zicht.

Mijn hart begon nog pijnlijker te bonken en ik probeerde de brok in mijn keel weg te slikken. Ik liep er naar toe en trok het laken van het voorwerp af. Met het laken nog in mijn hand draaide ik me om naar hem. ''Gefeliciteerd, Edward. Ik hoop dat je gelukkig word.''

Hij staarde geruisloos naar zijn cadeau. Ik zag zijn adamsappel bewegen in zijn keel, hij slikte een paar keer met moeite. _Kijk niet naar zijn ogen.. kijk niet naar zijn ogen._

''Bella.'' Zijn stem was schor. ''Het is prachtig. Allebei''

Ik probeerde zijn woorden niet bij me naar binnen te laten komen. Ik had er zo mijn best op gedaan en ik wilde niets liever dan dat hij het mooi zou vinden. Rosalie en Alice verzekerden mij dat hij het allebei geweldig zou vinden.

Ik keek achter mij en zag het prachtige wit beklede pianobankje tegen de muur staan. Het was met wit fluweel bekleed en was dezelfde kleur als zijn piano beneden. Links onder in de hoek stonden zijn initialen in mooie sierletters geborduurd; EC. De poten waren van hout en paste precies bij het witte stof. Het had me veel geld gekost om het te laten maken en ik heb zelfs Charlie gevraagd of dat hij mij een deel kon voorschieten omdat ik te weinig had gewerkt om dit zelf te betalen. Maar Alice verzekerde me dat het cadeau wat er bovenop stond het meest waardevol voor hem was. Het was een schilderij van Edward en mij. Nachtenlang als Edward lag te slapen heb ik het stiekem in een hoekje van de kamer geschilderd. Ik had een foto van ons tweeën gebruikt om na te schilderen en het was eigenlijk eerst de bedoeling dat niemand het zou zien, maar Alice vond hem en stond erop dat ik het hem zou geven voor zijn verjaardag.

Maar dit alles maakte na vanavond toch niet veel meer uit.

''Heb je dit zelf gemaakt?'' fluisterde hij, zijn stem was dichterbij. Ik voelde zijn ogen branden in mijn achterhoofd.

Ik knikte voorzichtig terwijl ik me omdraaide naar hem. ''Dat was voordat ik dacht dat de woorden _Ik hou van je_ nog een betekenis hadden.''

''Maar dat heeft het ook! Bella, alsjeblieft. Laat het me uitleggen. Ik wilde het je echt vertellen ma-…''

''Weet je, Edward. Het verbaasd me niet dat je me niet de waarheid hebt verteld, want het leek erop alsof je me ook nooit had willen vertellen dat je geadopteerd was. En dat noem je _liefde_?''

Zijn ogen schoten op van angst en ik was bang dat ik misschien een klein beetje te ver was gegaan. _Oke, je moet nu stoppen. Stoppen, nu_. Hij strompelde geschokt achteruit totdat hij bij de rand van het bed aankwam. Hij ging zitten en keek me met een uitdrukking in zijn ogen die ik niet kon plaatsen. En heel even leek hij niet op de stoere man die ik dacht dat ik zo goed kende maar hij leek eerder op… op een klein jongetje. Ik hapte naar adem van de verloren blik die hij in zijn ogen had en ik was bang over wat zijn echte ouders hadden gedaan.

''Wie heeft je die shit verteld?'' fluisterde hij.

''Maakt dat iets uit? Het zou eigenlijk _jij_ moeten zijn die het me had moeten vertellen.''

Hij was stil, leek erop alsof hij nooit meer een woord zou uitbrengen. Hij staarde voor zich uit en leek zich niet bewust meer van wat er allemaal om zich heen gebeurde. Ik zoog mijn wangen vol lucht en probeerde mijn rug te rechten.

''Waarom ben je niet gewoon voor één keer eerlijk tegen me?''

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en bleef vooruit kijken, zijn ogen in de war en vol pijn.

Ik voelde mijn ogen nog steeds branden. ''Deze keer meen ik het echt, Edward. De waarheid of ik ben weg.''

Hij staarde vooruit en het leek alsof hij me niet eens meer hoorde, alsof ik kilometers verder weg was. Ik voelde het gat in mijn borstkas pijnlijk verder openscheuren. Na al die tijd, na alles wat me mee hebben gemaakt wilde hij me nog steeds niet de waarheid zeggen. Ik probeerde naar adem te happen door de hevige pijn in mijn lichaam. Dit was het dan…

Ik draaide me om en pakte mijn tas van de grond en sloeg hem over mijn schouder. Ik keek nog een keer achterom, hopend dat hij was opgestaan om me tegen te houden, maar hij zat nog in precies dezelfde houding. Star. Ik slikte de brok in mijn keel weg en draaide me om naar de deur. Ik probeerde de tranen tegen te houden, die zou ik pas weer laten lopen als ik alleen was. Mijn hand trilde toen ik de deurklink naar beneden haalde en Edward voorgoed zou achterlaten. Ik hoorde de klik van de deur amper omdat zijn stem de stilte verbrak.

''Mijn vader was een maffiabaas,'' fluisterde hij zo zacht dat ik het amper hoorde. Ik stond geschokt met mijn gezicht nog tegen de deur.

Ik hoorde hem scherp inhalen en toen weer rustig uitademen. ''_La Rocca_. Italiaanse maffiafamilie, een hele lange tijd was hij de Don totdat hij overleed.''

Ik voelde de moed in mijn schoenen zakken. Edward stamt af van een maffia familie? Meerdere vragen kwamen op in mijn hoofd. Wie, wat, waar, hoe? Gelijk dacht ik aan die mannen in pak beneden. Aro, zoals Rosalie hem had genoemd. Ze zagen er angstaanjagend uit- dat was duidelijk. Had ik dan echt al in een dezelfde kamer gestaan met zulke gevaarlijke mensen?

''Zeg iets,'' smeekte hij me zachtjes.

Ik stond nog steeds stil, mijn gezicht tegen de deur en mijn hand op de deurklink. Hij wilde dat ik iets zei… maar wat? Hoe moet je reageren als je er net achterkomt dat degene waarvan je meer hield dan wat dan ook op de wereld afstamt van een maffia? Dat maakt hem er zelf ook een. Ik slikte. ''Die mensen beneden. Zijn dat ook…?''

Ik durfde het niet hardop te zeggen, dat zou betekenen dat het echt de werkelijkheid werd en ik wist niet zeker of ik dat wel wilde. Hij lachte bitter. ''Aro was een _consiglieri_, raadgever van mijn vader. Hij was als eerste in de rij om de familie over te nemen als mijn vader zou overlijden_. La Rocca_ staat nu onder zijn naam.''

Ik probeerde het te absorberen, ik heb oog in oog gestaan met een maffiabaas. Ik voelde de rillingen over mijn rug lopen toen ik dacht aan de blik in zijn ogen. Ik voelde toen de angst al door me heen en toen wist ik nog niet eens wat hij was. ''En de rest van je familie?''

''Niet. Die willen er liever niks mee te maken hebben.''

''En jij?'' Ik wist niet of ik hier het antwoord op wilde weten, maar het floepte eruit voordat ik er erg in had.

Hij was stil, erg stil en mijn angst vrat zich weer bij mij naar binnen. Edward als een maffia iemand? Ik voelde de angst door me heen, ik wist alleen niet waarvoor.

Na een tijdje voelde ik zijn hand op de hand die nog op de deurklink lag en ik deinsde achteruit, mijn hand trilde toen ik hem wegtrok. Ik schrok er zelf van… de angst in mijn lichaam was niet voor de mensen beneden- het was angst voor hem.

Ik drukte mijzelf tegen de muur, mijn lichaam schudde van angst voor hem. Ik durfde niet in zijn ogen te kijken, bang voor wat ik er zou vinden. Zijn hand hing nog in de lucht van waar ik hem had weggetrokken maar ik zag zijn hand weer in beweging komen- richting mij. Ik probeerde nog verder weg te deinzen maar ik zat gevangen, kon geen kant meer op. Zijn vingertoppen gingen over mijn wang en veegde de tranen van mijn wangen. ''Wees niet bang voor me,'' fluisterde hij, zijn stem vol pijn. ''Ik zou jou nooit pijn kunnen doen.'' Hij was even stil terwijl zijn vingertoppen de tranen bleven wegvegen. ''Jarenlang verlangde ik erna om 18 te worden, de tijd dat ik oud genoeg was om in de voetsporen van mijn vader te treden. Ik verlangde naar de roem, de macht, geld. Ik weet niet precies waarom, maar ik dacht dat dat de enige manier was om hem trots te maken. Maar sinds jij in mijn leven bent gekomen Bella, is dat niet meer wat ik wil. Ik kan je nooit zo op die manier in gevaar brengen, want dat zul je. Ik wilde je beneden beschermen, ik wilde je niet in de buurt van ze hebben. En ik weet dat dat egoïstisch is, omdat je er al die tijd al in de buurt bent geweest van een zonder dat je dat wist. Ik had de allereerste keer dat ik wist dat ik van je hield weg moeten gaan, je niet betrokken laten raken in mijn levensstijl, maar ik kon niet anders. Je bruine ogen, je zachte aanraking, je schoonheid en je stem hielden me 's nachts wakker en ik wist dat ik je niet alleen kon laten. Diep van binnen hoopte ik dat je niet terug van me zou houden, dat je met zo iemand als Mike zou eindigen. Dat je lang en gelukkig zou worden maar die gedachte maakte me alleen maar kwaad dus ik kon je niet laten gaan.''

Hij liet me los en draaide van me weg, richting zijn bed. Ik haalde mijn hoofd omhoog en keek hoe hij naast zijn bed knielde. Mijn beeld was wazig door de tranen in mijn ogen en ik zag zijn hand langzaam tussen zijn matras en het bed gaan voordat hij er iets uithaalde. Ik zag dat hij twee dingen in zijn hand had maar ik kon niet onderscheiden wat het was omdat alles zo wazig was. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en langzaam werd alles duidelijker, inclusief wat hij in zijn hand had. Ik gaf een gilletje van schrik terwijl ik me nog verder tegen de muur drukte in een poging van hem weg te komen terwijl hij dichterbij kwam. Ik begon te hyperventileren, mijn adem kwam in schokken naar buiten. Met zijn lege linkerhand probeerde hij mijn gezicht weer aan te raken maar ik draaide mijn gezicht weg, de tranen vielen nat op mijn handen.

''Ssst Bella, alsjeblieft. _Prometto di non danneggiarlo. _Ik beloof je dat ik je geen pijn zal doen,'' hij negeerde mijn poging om weer weg te draaien en deze keer drukte hij zijn lippen op die van mij. Ze raakte die van mijn nauwelijks aan, maar ik voelde de zachtheid ervan en proefde de geur die alleen bij hem hoorde. Hij drukte ze iets harder voordat hij ze weer losliet. ''Wees niet bang voor me,'' fluisterde hij zacht tegen mijn lippen.

Ik voelde mijn hart steeds harder en pijnlijker bonken, mijn lichaam trilde van de angst omdat hij zo dichtbij was. Ik wilde dat ik niet bang was, ik wilde dat ik hem kon geloven dat ik niet bang hoefde te zijn.

''Alsjeblieft,'' mijn stem trilde en stotterde. ''Doe het weg. Alsjeblieft.''

Hij trok zijn hoofd naar achteren en ik zag hem zachtjes knikken. Hij draaide zich om en legde zijn wapen terug waar had hij het gepakt had. Waarom reageerde ik er hier zo sterk op? Ik heb Charlie zo vaak gezien met een wapen en daar was ik ook nooit van geschrokken, ik speelde er vroeger zelfs altijd mee. Misschien was het idee waarvoor hij hem gebruikte. Charlie gebruikte het voor verdediging- hij gebruikte het om slechte mensen mee op te pakken. Edward gebruikt het misschien wel voor…

Ik durfde die zin niet af te maken. Ik wist dat dit nu het moment was om weg te gaan, om te vluchten nu hij met zijn rug naar me toe stond. Maar ik wist dat hij me makkelijk in kon halen en mijn knieën knikten zo erg dat ik wist dat ik geen stap vooruit kon zetten. Hij kwam weer langzaam overeind, het fotolijstje had hij nog in zijn handen. Hij ging langzaam weer voor me staan, zijn ogen brandde pijnlijk in die van mij. Ik zat gevangen, als een mot naar het vuur. Hij zei niks, hield me alleen maar gevangen met zijn ogen. De stilte werd ondraaglijk, voelde weer veel te intiem en ik wilde me niet zo voelen. Ik probeerde mijn hersenen door te zoeken naar iets om te zeggen, iets waardoor ik weg kon, maar ik kon niks bedenken.

Al die tijd dat ik hoopte dat hij mij de waarheid vertelde, dat ik hem ervan verzekerde dat er nooit iets was waardoor ik van hem weg zou willen rennen. Had ik gewild dat ik de waarheid niet wist, had ik liever dat hij me niks had gezegd?

Nee, want als hij me de waarheid niet had verteld dan was ik weggegaan en gek genoeg wilde ik nog steeds blijven. Mijn hoofd schreeuwt dat ik weg moet rennen- ver weg, maar mijn hart dwingt me om te blijven, omdat hij de enige is die me zo gelukkig kan maken. Nooit zal iemand mij zo laten voelen zoals hij dat doet. Ik hield- nee ik _hou_ van hem en niets zou daar iets aan kunnen doen. En ook al was ik geschokt door de waarheid ik voelde dat ik meer wilde weten. Ik wilde weten wat hem dwarszat en hem helpen het te verwerken.

Ik wist niet of dat het door zijn prachtige ogen kwam of doordat ik besefte dat de waarheid er niks toe deed maar ik voelde de angst langzaam wegvaren en moed kwam er voor in plaats. Ik haalde adem en probeerde me er meer voor te behoeden op de harde waarheid. ''Is dat de reden waardoor je ouders zijn overleden? Door wat hij deed?'' vroeg ik zachtjes.

''Soort van. Ze zijn eh…De reden is... fuck waarom kan ik het niet eens zeggen?'' Hij haalde gefrusteerd zijn hand door zijn haren en zijn ogen spoten van woede. ''Ze zijn doodgeschoten door een andere maffiafamilie.''

Hij balde zijn handen in vuisten en vocht ertegen om zijn controle niet te verliezen. Zijn adem kwam harder uit zijn keel terwijl hij probeerde rustig adem te halen. Nu snapte ik waarom hij iedere keer zo woedend reageerde als ik het over zijn verleden had, hij heeft zoveel woede in zich opgekropt dat het nu tijd word dat hij erover kan praten zodat hij het los kan laten.

Ik slikte. ''Waarom?''

''Er zijn twee grote Italiaanse families, _La Rocca_- onder hoede van mijn vader en _Cosa Nostra_- onder hoede van John Salvatore. Als twee grote families bij elkaar komen draait het vaak uit op gevecht- voor roem, geld, drugshandel. Maar hun niet- ze beschouwde elkaar zelfs als hun eigen familie. Eeuwen lang zijn hun de meest succesvolle maffiafamilies geweest, totdat mijn vader en John Don werden. Ze kende elkaar van vroeger toen ze nog onder andere mensen werkten. Toen ze beide als baas werden gekroond werd dat beloond met een feest waar beide families bij elkaar kwamen om het te vieren. Op dat feest begon de ruzie. Ruzie om een vrouw waar ze beide van hielden; Elizabeth Masen, vrouw van John, prachtigste vrouw op aarde en ook mijn moeder. Het eerste moment waarop mijn vader haar zag wist hij dat zij de ware voor hem was. Dat was gevaarlijk, dat wist hij, want zij behoorde tot iemand anders. Zij was een _princiceppia_- een maffiaprinses, en daar kom je niet aan als je leven je lief is. Ze noemen zichzelf ook altijd _Uomini d'onore, _mannen van eer. Algauw merkte mijn vader dat het liefde wederzijds werd en snel genoeg kwamen ze erachter dat hun liefde te sterk was om voorbij te laten gaan. Ze begaven zich in de diepte, Elizabeth verliet John voor mijn vader. Ze wilde het als vrienden oplossen, uitleggen dat ze geen keus hadden maar John was zo woedend toen ze op een dag was verdwenen dat ze vanaf die dag vijanden waren.

Jaren was het stil rond _Cosa Nostra_ en mijn vader en moeder waren gelukkig samen. In die tijd kregen ze mij en Rosalie. Ze dachten dat er ons niet zou gebeuren en dat John het als een vriend had opgepakt en ons verder met rust zou laten. _La Rocca_ groeide, had de beste drugshandel en werd groter en sterker dan het ooit was geweest. Andere families vreesden hun en deden er alles aan om bij ze weg te blijven. Doordat ze zo groeide, betekende ook dat mijn vader bijna constant weg was. Hij werd gebeld op de meest verkeerde momenten om dingen te regelen- maar toch hield hij ons het meeste weg van zijn levensstijl. Hij vertelde nooit wat hij had gedaan als hij thuis kwam, vertelde nooit wat er was gebeurt als hij zijn wapen uit zijn zak haalde en het in de kluis in zijn werkkamer legde. Hij wilde absoluut niks met drugs te maken hebben. Ook al dealde hij erin- hij wilde er absoluut niks van weten en dat gold ook voor ons.''

Hij was even stil en keek me voor het eerst weer echt aan. Ik pakte voorzichtig het fotolijstje uit zijn hand, legde het op het kastje naast ons zonder er naar te kijken en pakte zijn hand vast. Hij glimlachte lichtjes, kneep in mijn hand voordat hij weer zachtjes verder praatte. ''Ze leefde in een gelukkige bubbel dat uit elkaar spatte op mijn 13e verjaardag. We hielden het klein, alleen mijn ouders, Rosalie en Aro waren aanwezig. Mijn moeder was het aardigste en liefdevolste persoon op aarde, kon nog geen vlieg kwaad doen. Ze had moeite met mijn vaders levenstijl maar probeerde het zoveel mogelijk te accepteren omdat ze wist dat hij geen keus had. Hij was erin geboren, gaat al generaties lang door in de familie en als je er eenmaal in begeeft is er geen weg terug. Het is levenslang.

We waren allemaal nog maar net wakker en Aro was nog maar net gearriveerd toen mijn vader een dringend telefoontje kreeg waardoor hij en Aro met spoed naar de zaak moesten. Mijn moeder probeerde te glimlachen en probeerde het nog zo goed en leuk voor ons te houden maar we zagen allemaal in haar ogen dat er iets mis was. De angst in haar ogen kon ze voor ons niet verbergen. En er was inderdaad iets mis… Het was stil rond het huis, te stil. We leefde ver apart van de buitenwereld, dat was voornamelijk een idee van mijn vader want het was een huis was niet gemakkelijk te vinden was. Normaal hoorde je de vogels fluiten of het geruis van de wind maar zelfs dat stond stil. Ik herinner me nog goed hoe bang ik me voelde, terwijl ik niet wist wat er zou gebeuren. Ik zat beneden op de bank terwijl de rest in de keuken stond. Ik herinner me nog goed hoe ik mijn hoofd omdraaide om naar buiten te kijken en ik begon te gillen. Er stond een man voor ons huis, een pistool gericht op mijn hoofd.''

Zijn ogen waren wazig, zijn hele bewustzijn leek terug in die tijd te gaan. Ik voelde hoe de angst en pijn het van hem won en ik wilde hem zo graag door elkaar schudden om hem weer terug naar nu te laten komen, maar ik wist dat als ik dat deed, hij zou stoppen met praten. Voor het eerst was hij nu compleet eerlijk tegen me. Ik heb hem altijd geprobeerd te beschermen tegen de pijn de hij van binnen voelde, maar het werd nu tijd dat hij die pijn naar buiten liet. Dat hij zich niet meer zou verstoppen en iedereen weg duwde die te dicht bij hem kwam te staan. Ik wilde zo graag zijn hand steviger vast houden, hem zeggen dat ik van hem hield en dat alles goed kwam, maar ik was bang dat als ik iets te veel geluid zou maken dat hij wakker werd. Dus ik liet hem zachtjes verder praten;

''Ik hoorde het gegil van mijn moeder maar vaag door me heen gaan door het geluid dat via de voordeur naar binnen kwam. Ik had amper tijd om met mijn ogen te knipperen toen er mannen met wapens de woonkamer in kwamen stormen. Ze werden gericht op mijn moeder en Rosalie en ik probeerde ze tegen te houden. Ze deden hun veel te veel pijn en ik wilde dat voorkomen. Mijn vader probeerde me al van kleins af aan te leren hoe ik moest schieten- gewoon als voorzorg, dus ik rende naar mijn eigen kluis in de hoek van de kamer en probeerde het wapen te pakken die mijn vader mij gegeven had. Mijn moeder schreeuwde tegen me dat ik moest doen wat ze zeiden, dat ik niet tegen moest tegenstribbelen. Ik probeerde de kluis zo snel mogelijk open te doen, maar schrok toen het geschreeuw erger werd en ik iets koud tegen mijn achterhoofd voelde. Ik hoefde alleen maar mijn hand uit te steken- ik kon bukken, omdraaien en dan schieten, maar ik was te bang. Ook al wist ik hoe ik moest richten- waar ik moest schieten om hem niet dood te maken maar dat ik genoeg pijn aan kon richten dat hij niet meer in staat zou zijn om zich te bewegen. Maar ik had nog nooit op een echt persoon geschoten- had nog nooit die echte angst met eigen ogen meegemaakt, dus ik haalde mijn handen omhoog en deed wat ze van ons vroegen.

Hij drukte zijn wapen tegen mijn rug terwijl hij me de voordeur uit duwde. Ik zag niet wie mij onder schot hield en de helft die met ons meeliepen herkende ik niet op een paar na. Ik herkende ze gewoon van zien en sommige bij naam. Ik voelde dat mijn moeder mijn hand wou pakken maar greep ernaast toen ze ons letterlijk in de achterkant van een zwarte auto gooide. Het was donker, ik zag alleen mijn moeder doodsbange ogen terwijl we in stilte bleven rijden. De rit leek uren te duren, het leek alsof er geen einde aan kwam. Na wat wel een eeuwigheid leek stopte ze uiteindelijk en werden we uit de auto gesleept- een gebouw in dat ver van de buitenwereld leek te zijn. Ik hoorde Rosalie's gesnik naast me, ik hoorde mijn moeders geschreeuw terwijl ze smeekte om ons los te maken. Ik had eerst niet in de gaten waar ze ons naar toe namen maar ik voelde mijn hart in mijn keel kloppen toen ik zag waar ze ons naar toe brachten. Rosalie en mijn moeder werden van me weggesleept terwijl ik voelde hoe ze mijn enkels vastbonden aan de haken die in de vloer vastzaten. Ze dwongen me mijn handen naar boven te doen en ook die bonden ze vast met kettingen en handboeien die aan het plafond vast zaten. Ik voelde hoe ze mijn shirt opentrokken en de blote huid op mijn rug te zien werd. Ik was jong, naïef maar ik wist wat ze op dat moment met me wilde doen. Ik wist dat ze me pijn gingen doen totdat ik de waarheid over mijn vader zou vertellen.''

Hij stopte met praten en ik voelde de gigantische brok in mijn keel. Meer tranen prikten in mijn ogen terwijl ik een beeld in mijn hoofd kreeg van een kleine Edward die hulpeloos word vastgebonden en word gemarteld voor waarheid over zijn vader. Mijn maag draaide zich om en ik wist niet hoeveel meer ik aankon, maar voordat ik hem kon stoppen praatte hij verder.

''Ik voelde iets kouds en scherps tegen mijn blote rug en ik wist gelijk dat hij zijn mes in mijn huid duwde. Ik hoorde zijn stem door de lege kamer heen galmen. 'Waar is je vader?' zei hij op dreigende toon en hij zette meer druk om kracht bij zijn woorden te zetten. Ik kneep mijn ogen stijf dicht- ik wilde hem niet verraden. Ik was nog jong maar op dat moment leerde ik om sterk te zijn. Ik schudde mijn hoofd zachtjes terwijl ongewenste tranen over mijn wangen liepen. Ik hoorde hem geërgerd zuchten en voelde hoe zijn mes door mijn huid doordrong. Ik probeerde mijn tanden op elkaar te klemmen om ervoor te zorgen om niet te schreeuwen maar de pijn was zo hevig en brandde zo op mijn rug dat ik niet kon stoppen. Ik voelde het bloed over mijn rug lopen toen hij zijn mes op een andere plek zette. 'Waar is je vader?' vroeg hij weer. Ik klemde mijn lippen stevig op elkaar en kneep mijn ogen stijf dicht toen ik het scherpe gevoel weer over mijn rug voelde gaan. Ik voelde hoe mijn lichaam begon te schudden van de hevige pijn die er doorheen vloeide.

Ik voelde hoe het keer op keer in mijn huid sneed en hoe mijn lichaam slapper werd van het bloedverlies. Mijn lichaam was slap, kon me niet meer optrekken met mijn armen dus hing ik slap in de kettingen die aan mijn handen waren vastgebonden. Ik weet nog goed hoe de geur van het bloed me misselijk maakte en ik zag hoe de kamer voor mijn ogen begon te draaien. Na wat wel uren leek leek hij eindelijk te beseffen dat ik niks zou zeggen, dat ik mijn lippen stijf op elkaar hield. Ik hoorde hem met harde stappen in de kille kamer weglopen en de deur met een knal achter zich dicht gooide. Verder was er geen geluid in de kamer op mijn harde adem na want ik was dicht bij het hyperventileren. Door de stilte, door het bloedverlies en door de angst voelde ik hoe mijn ogen zwaarder werden. Ik probeerde er zo hard tegen te vechten om mijn ogen open te houden want ik was bang wat er zou gebeuren als ze dicht vielen. Ik was zo dicht bij om mijn bewustzijn te verliezen totdat er een harde gil de stilte verbrak. Mijn ogen schoten open want ik wist van wie dat geschreeuw was- het was van Rosalie. Ik verzette me tegen de handboeien, probeerde me los te rukken om haar te redden. Ik was bang voor wat ze met haar zouden doen- dat ik ze misschien wel nooit meer zou zien. Ik begon te schreeuwen dat ze me los moesten maken en dat ze haar met rust moesten laten. Mijn keel was droog van het weinige drinken dat ik had gehad en elke schreeuw dat over mijn lippen kwam was alsof er iemand met schuurpapier doorheen ging maar ik kon niet stoppen. Ze mochten alles met mij doen als ze Rosalie en mijn moeder maar met rust lieten. ''Laat ze gaan. Alsjeblieft laat ze gaan, ik zeg je alles wat jullie willen weten doe ze alleen geen pijn,'' smeekte ik ze. Het was even stil voordat de deur open werd gegooid en ik zo opgelucht was dat ik weer mijn bewustzijn verloor. Mijn vader was er.''

Hij stopte weer en een kleine glimlach ging er over zijn lippen terwijl zijn ogen nog vol droevigheid en angst zat. Hij keek naar beneden- naar mijn gezicht, maar het leek alsof hij gewoon door mij heen keek, alsof hij niks meer zag behalve zijn vader.

''Het laatste wat ik zag was de razende woede in zijn ogen en zijn geweer in zijn handen voordat ik mijn bewustzijn verloor. Niet veel later werd ik weer wakker, met een bezorgde Rosalie boven mijn hoofd. Ze had tranen over haar gezicht die druppelde op mijn wangen, maar ze keek angstig om mij heen. Pas toen merkte ik dat het nog niet voorbij was, dat we nog steeds niet veilig thuis waren. We lagen platgedrukt op de achterbank van een zeer bekende zwarte Mercedes; de auto van mijn vader. Geluiden van afgeschoten geweren waren als een oorverdovend geluid die pijn deden aan mijn oren. Ik probeerde uit de raam te kijken en zag Aro en de rest van La Rocca om de kelder staan terwijl ze hun geweren afvuurde op elk persoon die ze konden zien. Dode lijken lagen overal op de grond, bloed was tegen ze muren gespetterd. Ik probeerde mijn vader te zoeken en slaakte een zucht van opgeluchting toen ik hem ergens achter een bosje zag zitten- veilig. Maar ik wist niet dat het nog lang niet veilig was. Hij werd afgeleid door het geschreeuw van mijn moeder die blijkbaar nog in het huis vastzat. Ik voelde hoe mijn hele lichaam begon te branden toen ik zag dat het huis in brand stond. Toen ik zag dat mijn vader het huis halsoverkop in rende verloor ik mijn bewustzijn weer.

Pas een hele lange tijd daarna werd ik wakker en ik zag de gezicht van Rosalie en Esme en ik wist dat ze het niet hadden gered- dat ze niet samen het huis uit waren komen. Esme- de zus van mijn vader- heeft ons sindsdien in huis genomen en opgevoed.''

Zijn ogen werden minder glazig- alsof hij nu pas weer terug in het heden kwam, alsof hij nu pas zag dat ik er stond. Ik keek hem aan met een gigantische brok in mijn keel. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen of wat ik moest doen. Wekenlang heb ik lopen piekeren over wat er nou in hemelsnaam gebeurd zou kunnen zijn maar nooit van mijn leven had ik gedacht dat hij dít had moeten doorstaan. Dat hij als een klein kind gemarteld werd omdat zijn ouders een relatie waren aangegaan die verboden was. Hij pakte mijn hand stevig in de zijne en bracht hem naar boven, naar zijn nek. Ik was verbaasd over wat hij wilde toen maar toen ik de pijn in zijn ogen zag wist ik dat hij mijn hand over zijn litteken wilde leggen. Hij ademde harder toen hij mijn hand over het litteken in zijn nek legde. Ik durfde me niet te bewegen- bang dat het hem nog meer pijn zou doen.

''Later werd er me verteld dat er een kogel langs mijn huid was gegaan, een kogel die bedoeld was om door mijn hoofd te gaan.''

Ik hapte naar adem. _Hij was geschoten? _

''Jaren daarna had ik zoveel verdriet, zoveel angst en zoveel woede opgekropt dat het me allemaal niks meer kon schelen. Om er voor te zorgen dat ik die pijn nooit meer zou voelen raakte ik aan de drugs, sloeg meer flessen drank achterover dan ik kon tellen en duwde ik zoveel mensen van me weg dat ik niemand meer over had. Ik wilde niemand dicht bij me laten komen want ik was bang om weer pijn te worden gedaan. De woede die ik in mij voel reageer ik af op iedereen om me heen, inclusief op jou. Je wilt niet weten hoe moeilijk het voor mij was om jou binnen te laten, maar wat ik voor jou voelde daar kon ik niet om heen. Je lijkt veel op mijn moeder, van binnen en buiten en dat maakte het me alleen nog maar moeilijker. En jij zal het misschien niet zo voelen, maar ik ben blij dat ik die weddenschap aan ben gegaan, want ik ben bang dat als ik dat niet had gedaan dat ik mijn ogen nog steeds voor je dicht had gedaan. Door dat ben ik juist gaan beseffen hoe speciaal je was en dat ik je geen pijn wilde doen zoals ik iedereen pijn heb gedaan.''

Hij slikte moeizaam en bracht zijn handen naar mijn gezicht- veegde de tranen van mijn wangen.

''Je wil niet weten hoeveel ik van je hou en ik weet echt niet wat er van me zou zijn geworden als ik die weddenschap niet aan was gegaan. Jij ziet het als iets verkeerds en ik kan het je ook niet kwalijk nemen, maar als je het zo bekijkt is het juist iets goeds?'' zijn ogen stonden hoopvol, dat hij me wilde laten geloven dat dit juist iets goeds was.

Nu was ik degene die moeizaam slikte. ''Ik weet het niet, Edward. Je hebt me daar zoveel pijn mee gedaan. Het is nu zo moeilijk om te geloven dat alles wat je tegen me hebt gezegd je het ook meende.''

Zijn ogen werden groot alsof ik hem net een klap ik zijn gezicht had gegeven. ''Twijfel je aan of ik wel echt van je hou? Bella, dat is iets waar je niet aan moet twijfelen. Daar kun je niet aan twijfelen! Die ketting die aan je nek hangt- die was van mijn moeder. Ze liet me beloven dat ik het zou geven aan de vrouw waarvan ik zeker wist dat ik daar een ring aan haar vinger zou schuiven. Dat ik het aan de vrouw zou geven die het meest in mijn leven betekende. En het is misschien vroeg om dat te zeggen, maar ik ben nog nooit ergens zo zeker van geweest van dit. Van ons.''

Ik voelde mijn ogen prikken. ''Waar je een ring aan haar vinger zou schuiven? Meen je dat?''

''Natuurlijk, _tesoro_. Ik zal je alles geven wat je wilt hebben. Ik ga je een toekomst geven en ik hoop dat ik daarbij hoor- als je man.''

Ik voelde hoe mijn lippen omkrullen in een glimlach en meer tranen druppelde op mijn gezicht. _Als je man, _Ik besefte niet hoe die woorden me nog gelukkiger maakte van binnen. Was dat wat ik wou horen? ''Ik zou niet anders willen.''

Hij grinnikte en sloeg zijn armen om mij heen en draaide me in een rondje. Hij zette me op de grond en kuste mijn lippen. ''Je wil niet weten hoe blij ik ben om dat te horen.''

Ik kuste hem terug- mijn hand nog in zijn nek. Hij tilde me op zonder de kus te verbreken en droeg me naar zijn bed. Hij zette me op zijn bed en verliet mijn lippen om mijn schoenen uit te doen. Ik keek hem vragend aan. ''Laat me je vanavond vasthouden, dat is het enige wat ik nu nog wil doen.''

Hij zei het met zoveel passie dat ik knikte. Zijn hele familie was nog beneden maar ik deed ook niets liever dan met hem in bed liggen en in zijn veilige warme armen liggen. Daarna pakte hij mijn handen en trok me weer omhoog zodat ik tegenover hem stond. Hij draaide me langzaam om en met zijn lippen in mijn nek deed hij langzaam de rits van mijn jurk naar beneden. Hij schoof de bandjes van de jurk over mijn schouders en liet de jurk op de grond vallen. Daarna deed hij de haakjes van mijn Bh los en ook die liet hij op de grond vallen. Ik dacht even dat hij meer wilde doen maar hij raakte mijn borsten niet aan. Zijn lippen gingen naar mijn oor. ''Doe je armen omhoog, baby.''

Mijn lichaam schudde van zijn adem tegen mijn nek maar ik deed zoals ik verteld werd. Ik voelde hoe mijn handen in de mouwen van zijn shirt gingen en over mijn hoofd gaan. Zijn shirt was te groot voor mij dus rolde hij de mouwen op zodat mijn handen in zicht waren. Hij kuste me nog een keer zacht vlak bij mijn oor voordat hij me weer optilde en op zijn bed legde. Ik trok de dekens omhoog en voelde eigenlijk pas hoe moe ik was toen mijn hoofd zijn kussens raakte. Hij deed zijn broek uit en liep naar de andere kant van het bed. Terwijl hij liep zag ik hoe de spieren in zijn borst bewogen en was gefascineerd. Hij kwam in bed liggen en trok me tegen zich aan. Ook toen besefte ik pas hoe koud ik het had toen ik mijn hoofd op zijn warme borst legde. Hij zuchtte en kuste mijn hoofd. ''Ik hou van je. _Sempre_.''

''_Sempre_.''

''_Non so quello che ho fatto per meritare, ma mi passerà il resto della mia vita per assicurarci che tu sia felice,'' _fluisterde hij zachtjes. ''Ik weet niet wat ik heb gedaan om jou te verdienen, maar ik zal de rest van mijn leven spenderen om ervoor te zorgen dat je gelukkig bent.''

Hij drukte me nog dichter tegen zich aan terwijl zijn hand door mijn haren streelde. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht terwijl ik afwezig mijn hand over zijn blote borst liet glijden totdat ik me opeens weer iets herinnerde. Ik opende mijn ogen en keek op de klok. 00.01 uur. Ik keek naar zijn gezicht en zag dat ook hij zijn ogen dicht had. Ik kroop iets omhoog en kuste hem zachtjes in zijn nek. ''Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag, Edward.''

Ik sloot gelukkig mijn ogen- niet wetend dat dit nog niet over was.

* * *

_Tu sei la mia vita; _Jij bent mijn leven.

_Farò di tutto per voi; _ik zal alles voor je doen.

_Non posso stare senza di te; _ik kan niet leven zonder jou.

_Non vi è nessun altro per me; _er is niemand anders voor mij.

_Prometto di non danneggiarlo = _ik beloof je dat ik je geen pijn zal doen.

_Sempre; _voor Altijd

_Non so quello che ho fatto per meritare, ma mi passerà il resto della mia vita per assicurarci che tu sia felice._ – Ik weet niet wat ik heb gedaan om jou te verdienen, maar ik zal de rest van mijn leven spenderen om er zeker van te zijn dat je gelukkig bent.

* * *

**A/N** _Vergeet niet om een reactie achter te laten. Dat stimuleert me om verder te gaan!_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	42. She looks happy

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

******A/N **_Lots of love for; _000-TwIlIgHt-000 - Crazy-Twilight-Fan - lovetwilight2424 - Elzera - Erika - ho0ii - Juliet-fanfics - nicole - sofieke24 - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - Florreke - N- twilightfeverxx - Milou - Evi - MaaktDatUit - jolientjhn - - ITwizz - Lovethewayyouare - pippopisblij - Anoniempje1 - elisaB_  
_

Een reactie op_ Iemand die durft te vragen_; Ik vind het erg belangrijk als iemand zijn eigen mening heeft en jij hebt die van jou ook duidelijk laten zien, maar ik vind het vervelend dat je je conclusie's trekt zonder dat ik me kan verdedigen. Je punten die je hebt genoemd zouden erg overduidelijk zijn geweest ware het niet dat het eigenlijk niet klopt. Je eerste punt was _hoofdstuk 32 zegt edward dat hij italiaans kan en dan denk bella het was dus geen engels(iets in die richting) hoort dat niet nederlands te zijn?;) _Ik schrijf dit verhaal dan misschien wel in het Nederlands maar dat betekend niet dat ze ook Nederlands praten. Je moet niet vergeten dat ze nog steeds in Forks wonen dus gewoon Engels praten. Dat ik dit in het Nederlands schrijf betekend niet dat ze in Nederland/Belgie wonen. Je tweede standpunt is eigenlijk hetzelfde antwoord als bij je vorige. Nou bij je laatste standpunt; Ik ben natuurlijk ook maar een mens, ik maak fouten en doe ook niet alles goed. Ik kijk over mijn fouten heen als ik het nog een keer doorlees voordat ik het post maar dat is iets waar ik vrij weinig aan kan doen. Ik lees heel veel Engelse verhalen en Engels is een soort van tweede taal voor me dus af en toe is het erg verwarrend voor me om die twee uit elkaar te houden en kunnen er niet altijd correcte zinnen ontstaan.

Én ik ben bezig om de eerste paar hoofdstukken van mijn verhaal opnieuw te schrijven omdat ik er niet tevreden over ben- dat alles zou wel duidelijk moeten maken dat ik het toch echt zelf schrijf.

_Voor de andere mensen; Jullie reacties waren echt top bij het afgelopen hoofdstuk. Het waren echt de geweldigste die ik ooit heb gehad. Dus dankjewel hiervoor!_

**Hoofdstuk 42. She looks happy**

_Its like everytime something actually goes right in my life someone says "Oh, she looks happy. Lets fuck up her life a little more_

_**POVs** Bella_

* * *

**BPOV.**

Ik voelde hoe de hitte me verstikte en ik uiteindelijk probeerde naar adem te happen. Ik probeerde de dekens van me af te trekken en wist uiteindelijk mijn armen over de dekens te slaan. Edward had me zo tegen zich aangedrukt, zijn armen zaten strak om me heen en zijn benen waren verstrengeld in die van mij. Zijn lippen lagen tegen mijn schouder en het voelde alsof hij me zelfs in zijn slaap probeerde te beschermen.

Ik had moeite om gisteren in slaap te vallen, beelden van een klein bronsharige jongetje die vastgebonden was in een ruimte om gemarteld te worden bleven in mijn hoofd afspelen als een horrorfilm. Hoe vaak heb ik wel niet in deze kamer heb gelegen en gepiekerd over wat er nou gebeurt kon zijn, nooit van mijn leven had ik gedacht dat het zó erg zou zijn. Wie is er nou zo slecht dat hij een klein jongetje zoiets aan kon doen?

Maar door dit kreeg een hele hoop dingen wat duidelijkheid. Zijn woede om alles dat hem tegenspreekt- hij heeft zoveel opgekropt dat het hem opvrat. De hoeveelheid drank hij achterover slaat- zijn manier om dingen te vergeten die hij niet meer wil herinneren. Het slapen met meisjes die niks voor hem betekenen- hij is zo bang om weer iemand te verliezen dat hij daarom zo tegen hen op is gaan kijken. Dat hij niet meer inzag wat liefde was, hoe mooi liefde kon zijn dat hij ze als grof vuil gebruikte alleen maar om niet meer om iemand te hoeven geven.

Mijn hersenen begonnen op topsnelheid te werken toen ik over meerdere dingen nadacht. Edward en zijn pistool, Edward die een auto had opgeblazen. Zijn ruzie met Sam, had dat iets met elkaar te maken?

Ik voelde me schuldig over de keren dat ik had doorgevraagd over zijn ouders niet wetend dat zijn ouders er niet eens meer waren. Nooit had ik gedacht dat Esme en Carlisle eigenlijk maar zijn oom en tante waren.

Ik hoorde hoe mijn telefoon op het nachtkastje begon te trillen en ik greep er snel naar voordat het Edward wakker zou maken.

''Bella?'' hoorde ik Rosalie zeggen.

''Ja?'' zei ik zachtjes terwijl ik nerveus een blik op Edward wendde, maar hij sliep nog gewoon door.

''Kun je even naar beneden komen- zonder Edward?''

''Oke, ik kom er zo aan.''

''Oke.'' Ze hing de telefoon op. Ik zuchtte, bleef nog even naar hem kijken voordat ik uit bed probeerde te komen. In tegenstelling tot los te komen spande hij zijn armen nog meer aan en drukte hij me nog dichter tegen hem aan. Na een tijdje worstelen wist ik eindelijk uit zijn sterke armen te komen. Edwards handen waren naar iets op zoek en toen ze niets konden vinden fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en vielen zijn handen slap op het matras. Ik liep naar zijn klerenkast en haalde er een joggingbroek van Edward eruit en trok hem aan zodat mijn benen nog bedekt waren. Ik kreeg weer een raar gevoel in mijn buik toen ik de tas zag staan die ik gister zo haastig had geprobeerd in te pakken. Ik schudde mijn hoofd om die gedachten weg te krijgen.

Ik keek nog een keer achter me voordat ik door zijn deur naar beneden liep. Ik zag iedereen beneden al aangekleed en wel zitten en bloosde omdat ik nog in Edwards pyjama stond. Ik keek even snel op de klok omdat ik eerlijk gezegd geen idee had en schrok toen het al bijna 12 uur was. Hadden we zo lang geslapen?

Iedereen zat in de keuken; Emmet zat op het aanrecht te eten, Jasper was de krant aan het lezen terwijl hij Alice' hand vast hield. Rosalie was nog rond aan het bellen en Esme was eten aan het maken. Carlisle was er niet dus hij was waarschijnlijk al door naar zijn werk. Ik was benieuwd hoeveel uren hij in de week maakte want hij was bijna nooit thuis. En de keren dat ik hem zag was het bijna alleen maar als hij uitgeput terug kwam van zijn werk of als hij net vertrok. Ik kreeg opeens ontzettend veel respect voor hem. Hij heeft een ontzettend druk leven en dan voedt hij nog twee kinderen op die niet van hem zijn alleen omdat ze nergens heen konden.

Ik keek even richting de huiskamer en voelde me schuldig dat ik gisteren niet was op gebleven om mee te helpen schoonmaken. Ik had zijn familie niet eens gedag gezegd.

Esme draaide zich om en zag mij twijfelend staan. Ze glimlachte vriendelijk terwijl ze een bord met muffins uitstak. ''Goedemorgen liefje. Honger?''

Nog voordat ik kon reageren dook Emmet op het bord af en gooide bijna Esme omver en haalde er twee muffins af. Rosalie rolde met haar ogen terwijl de rest moest lachen. Ik lachte voorzichtig voordat ik ook een muffin van het bord afhaalde. ''Goedemorgen. Sorry dat ik gisteren niet mee heb geholpen met opruimen.'' En begon weer te blozen.

''Maak je niet druk Isabella. Het is prima gegaan. Is alles goed tussen jou en Edward, jullie waren plots weg,'' zei ze met een bezorgde frons op haar hartvormige gezicht.

Ik lachte gedwongen. ''Ja, we waren allebei gewoon moe, dat was alles.''

Alice en Rosalie keken alle twee op met een achterdochtige blik op hun gezicht bij het horen van mijn stem. Gelukkig zeiden ze er verder niks over. Rosalie zei gedag tegen degene wie ze aan de telefoon had en hing op. Ze zuchtte en ging naast Emmet op het aanrecht zitten en kneep haar ogen half dicht toen ze zag hoe hij met die muffin tekeerging. Ze schudde haar hoofd voordat ze zich op de rest concentreerde. ''Oke, we moeten een manier vinden om Edward de hele dag uit het huis te krijgen zonder dat hij argwaan krijgt. Ik dacht eraan om het Bella te laten doen en als zij zich 's avonds moet klaarmaken dat Emmet en Jasper het overnemen.''

''Waar moet ik hem mee naar toe nemen?'' vroeg ik. Het voelde raar om tegen Rosalie te praten nu ik wist wat er gebeurt was. Had zij het er net zo moeilijk mee als Edward?

Ze haalde haar schouders op. ''Ga een middagje samen door de stad lopen. Voor het avondeten samen uit eten. Ik bel je als je naar huis kunt komen en dan nemen de jongens het van je over.'' Ze keek me met haar doordringende ogen aan alsof ze me probeerde te lezen.

Ik beet op mijn lip en knikte. Dat kon ik nog wel doen, ik hoopte alleen dat Edward nog met me weg wilde.

Rosalie ging verder met Emmet en Jasper terwijl ik afwezig aan mijn muffin begin. Ik sloot mijn ogen… _hij smaakt heerlijk_! Ik voelde hoe mijn gedachten afdwaalde en ik de stemmen begon uit te sluiten terwijl ik het bange gezicht van een kleine Edward steeds voor mijn gesloten oogleden zag. Al die tijd had ik hem beloofd om hem te helpen met wat hem dan ook dwars zat maar ik wist dat dit boven mijn bereik lag. Ik twijfelde of dat ik hem hier ook alleen kon doorslepen. Maar ik wil hem wel helpen… ik weet alleen niet hoe.

''Wat zijn jullie fuckers hier allemaal aan het smoezen en fluisteren?'' Mijn gedachten werden ruw onderbroken door zijn prachtige stem.

''Edward!'' zei Esme zuchtend. ''Let nou eens op je taalgebruik.''

''Whatever.'' Ik voelde zijn handen op mijn heupen en ik schrok, voelde mijn lichaam schudden. Zijn wenkbrauwen fronste zich terwijl hij me losliet. Ik voelde me stom want ik zag de pijn in zijn ogen terwijl hij me aankeek.

Hij verbrak ons oogcontact toen hij werd gefeliciteerd door iedereen in de kamer. Hij was nu officieel 18. Edward had niks aan op zijn pyjamabroek na, zelfs zijn voeten waren bloot. Mijn ogen bleven gericht op zijn rug die mijn kant opstond terwijl Esme hem liefdevol feliciteerde.

Ik probeerde mijn aandacht ergens anders op te richten, probeerde ergens naar te kijken en kwam oog in oog te staan met twee felblauwe ogen die gericht waren op mij. Het voelde alsof Rosalie's ogen door me heen gingen en me van binnenuit aan het lezen was. Het maakte me zenuwachtig en was blij dat Edward een stap achteruit zette en precies tussen ons in kwam te staan. Hij kwam echter alleen niet dichterbij staan en er waren nu twee prachtige groene ogen op mij gericht.

Ik kan me niet bedenken of het ooit eerder nog ongemakkelijker was geweest tussen ons dan nu. Ik zocht naar woorden om te zeggen maar ik kwam leeg uit. Ik had hem nog niet eens gefeliciteerd! Ik wilde zijn hand pakken, maar zou hij dat nog wel toelaten? Ik voelde hoe de onzekerheid langzaam bij me omhoog begon te bubbelen en het voelde alsof ik ziek werd.

Ik voelde hoe het allemaal in een keer naar boven kwam en voor ik het wist rende ik naar de wc. Ik voelde hoe de muffin van net eruit kwam terwijl ik boven de wc hing. Ik hoorde mijn naam geroepen worden en niet veel later hielen twee handen het haar uit mijn gezicht. Ik probeerde diep adem te halen toen het voorbij leek te zijn en nam het glas aan die Rosalie voor me uithield. Ik nam grote slokken en probeerde de vieze smaak uit mijn mond te spoelen. Uitgeput en bezweet zakte ik naast de wc op de grond en leunde met mijn hoofd tegen de koude muur.

Verbazingwekkend ging ook Rosalie op de grond zitten tegenover mij nadat ze de wc had doorgespoeld. ''Hij heeft het je verteld hé?''

Ik knikte, verbazend dat ze daar zo snel achter was gekomen. Stond het dan zo goed op mijn gezicht geschreven?

''Ik zag de spanning tussen jullie,'' legde ze verder uit. ''Dezelfde spanning die er tussen Emmet en mij was toen hij de waarheid wist.''

''Ik wil me helemaal niet zo voelen. Ik wil dat het weer zoals eerst word.''

''Wat precies heeft hij je verteld?'' vroeg ze.

Ik probeerde de bubbel in mijn buik te negeren. ''Over jullie ouders, jullie familie, de maffia, dat hij gemarteld werd, hoe jullie uit het huis werden gehaald. Ik haal me allerlei beelden in mijn hoofd die ik niet wil zien.''

''Heeft hij je ook verteld wat ze met mij hebben gedaan toen Edward vastzat?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, bang voor nog meer akelige verhalen.

Ze haalde diep adem. ''Terwijl Edward beneden in een kamer vastgebonden was en werd pijn gedaan werd ik naar boven gesleept samen met mijn moeder. Ze zette haar in een hok met tralies eromheen. Ze verdwenen door de deur terwijl wij gescheiden zaten tussen een tralie. Ik probeerde de deur open te doen maar hij zat op slot. Ze fluisterde keer op keer dat alles goed zou komen, dat ze ons geen pijn zouden doen maar het geschreeuw van Edward dreunde door de muren heen. Ik voelde de tranen over mijn wangen en de angst rilde door mijn hele lichaam heen. Ze pakte mijn hand, vast veegde de tranen van mijn wangen af en legde mijn hoofd op haar borst. Ik hoorde hoe hard haar hart tekeerging terwijl ze begon te huilen door het geschreeuw van Edward. Ik weet niet hoelang we daar hebben gezeten, elkaar vasthoudend terwijl het beneden maar doorging en doorging.'' Ze sloot haar ogen terwijl de rillingen over mijn rug liepen. Ze hebben hem horen schreeuwen en beide konden er niks aan doen om het te stoppen. ''Op een gegeven moment stopte het, het werd doodstil totdat we voetstappen onze kant op hoorde komen. De deur werd met een knal opengegooid en iemand kwam met een mes naar mij toe lopen. Hij pakte me ruw bij mijn arm omhoog en duwde me tegen de muur aan. Ik voelde hoe hij mijn kleren aan stukken scheurde en de diamanten ketting die ik van mijn vader had gekregen van mijn nek trok. Ik hoorde mijn moeders gehuil en geschreeuw toen hij zijn broek losmaakte en liet vallen.''

Ze haalde diep adem maar vertelde gelukkig niet in detail. ''Hij liet me daar achter, huilend, gebroken en zonder kleren om me te beschermen. Ik voelde me vies, was mijn maagdelijkheid verloren aan iemand met bloed aan zijn handen. Ik was bang dat hij nog een keer terugkwam toen de deur weer werd opengegooid maar mijn vader stond in de deuropening met een blik die nog meer rillingen over mijn rug lieten lopen.

Veel mensen zouden die hem kennen zou het hier niet met me eens zijn maar hij was een goed persoon. Hij heeft een hele hoop verkeerde dingen gedaan- dingen gedaan die ik niet wil weten maar op het moment dat hij door onze voordeur kwam was hij een heel ander persoon. Zogauw hij in de rol als vader kwam werd hij de meest liefdevolle en gelukkigste man op de wereld. Iemand die alleen wij kennen.'' Ze glimlachte even en deed haar ogen open. Ze stonden verdrietig toen ze naar mij keek maar niet iets van die woede in haar ogen die Edward altijd heeft als hij over hun praat.

''Hoe komt het dat jij er veel makkelijker mee omgaat? Edward word altijd zo boos dat ik bang word om vragen te stellen,'' biechtte ik op.

''Edward is heel erg veranderd sinds die dag. De eerste paar weken kwam hij amper buiten, praatte met niemand en negeerde degene die het probeerde. In die tijd heeft hij alles zo opgekropt dat toen hij van Esme naar school moest alles naar buiten kwam. De ruzies, hoe hij meisjes behandeld, zijn woede om alles als het maar even tegen zit, de drugs, drank- dat zijn allemaal nasporen die ze bij hem hebben achtergelaten.''

''Heeft hij daar nooit hulp voor gezocht?''

Ze schudde haar hoofd. ''Daar hebben we hem proberen te van overtuigen maar hij weigerde één voet in die kamer te zetten. Hij praatte al niet met ons dus we wisten dat hij zeker al niet met een vreemde zou praten. En waar zou hij het over moeten hebben? Dat onze vader een maffiabaas was die andere mensen vermoorde? Dat hij in drugs handelde? Dat hij bedroog, chanteerde, stal, vaker met een pistool zwaaide dan iemand kon tellen?''

Ik voelde hoe de rillingen over mijn rug lopen. Hadden ze als jeugd zoveel mee moeten maken? Ik wist niks meer te zeggen, natuurlijk kon hij al die dingen niet zeggen. Hij kon er met niemand over praten behalve met Rosalie maar die had natuurlijk ook haar eigen dingen die ze op een rijtje moest zetten.

''Je bent bang voor hem hé?'' zei ze maar het leek alsof ze het antwoord al wist.

Ik slikte. ''Ik weet het niet meer Rosalie. Gisteren dacht ik dat alles weer goed was, maar nu- ik weet niet meer wat ik voel, wat ik wil.''

''Maar waarom? Hij is nog steeds dezelfde Edward.''

''Dat weet ik ook wel. Ik stel me ook aan want hij heeft niks verkeerds gedaan. Hij heeft er niet voor gekozen dat het zo is gegaan, maar toch voel ik me zo. Ik kan me niet bedenken dat hij echt afstamt van een maffiafamilie. Ik wil me niet zo voelen maar toch doe ik het en ik weet niet hoe ik dat kan veranderen.''

Plots hapte ik naar adem toen ik Rosalie's woorden opnieuw door mijn hoofd hoorde galmen. _Hij kan nogal eng over komen maar hij zal je niet aanraken. Hij ziet Edward als een opvolger of zoiets. Hij zal geen risico nemen om dat kwijt te raken. _Het voelde alsof ik weer een stomp in mijn maag kreeg. Ze zei dat Aro hem voor zijn bedrijf wilde hebben, maar _La Rocca_ was nu _zijn_ bedrijf. Betekende dan dat…? Edward had gezegd dat zogauw hij 18 werd hij oud genoeg was om zich bij hun te voegen. Ik voelde hoe ik mijn hoofd schudde. Nee, dat zou ik niet laten gebeuren. Ik zou er alles aan doen om te voorkomen dat Edward net zo werd als hun.

''Gisteren, op het feest, zei je dat Aro Edward als zijn opvolger wilde. Wil hij dat Edward _La Rocca_ gaat leiden?''

''Binnen de maffia is het altijd erg belangrijk om de familie erin te laten. Vooral omdat onze vader La Rocca zó sterk heeft gemaakt zoals nooit iemand dat heeft gedaan, is het voor hun ontzettend belangrijk dat Edward zoals zijn vader wordt. Ze doen er alles aan om hem daar bij te laten. Waarom denk je dat Aro er gisteren bij was? Edward werd eindelijk 18, oud genoeg om zich bij hun te voegen.''

Het voelde alsof ze de lucht uit mijn longen sloeg. Ik schudde heftig mijn hoofd. ''Nee. Nee, dat kunnen ze niet maken!'' Hij kon niet zoals hun worden. Edward heeft dan vaak wel een grote mond en kan ontzettend kwaad worden- maar hij is veel beter dan hun. Hij is te goed voor dat soort dingen! Daar konden ze hem echt niet in meeslepen, dat kan niet.

Rosalie pakte mijn hand om me proberen te kalmeren terwijl ik wanhopig naar adem probeerde te happen. ''Dat weten we, Bella. Wij doen er alles aan om dat niet te laten gebeuren. Ik zál hem dat niet laten overkomen, Bella.''

Ik probeerde de tranen te bedwingen die dreigde over te lopen. Het verbaasde me dat ik nog kon huilen want het lijkt alsof ik gisteren niets anders gedaan had dan dat. ''Maar hij wil het wel?'' De woorden stokte in mijn keel. Hij kon dat toch niet willen? Niet als dat de reden is waarom zijn ouders van hem weggenomen zijn- niet als hij geworden is zoals hij nu is.

''Vroeger wilde hij niets liever dan in de voetstappen van zijn vader te treden. Ik denk dat hij het voelde als een plicht- dat hij moest afmaken waaraan hij begonnen was. Hij luisterde nooit als Carlisle of Esme erover begon, hij dacht het zelf beter te weten. Maar sinds dat hij jou heeft Bella- het is zo anders dat ik denk dat hij er nu écht serieus over aan het twijfelen is. En zelfs dat hij aan het twijfelen is is al een goed teken. Hij houdt echt van je en hij zou je nooit zo op die manier in gevaar brengen.'' Ze glimlachte terwijl ze zachtjes met haar duim over mijn hand wreef.

''Maar wat als hij dat wel doet? Wat als hij zich daar wel bij aansluit?'' Ik slikte moeizaam.

''Dat laten we niet gebeuren,'' zei ze direct. ''Het komt allemaal goed Bella, geloof me.''

''Maar hoe kun je dat nou zo zeker weten? Als hij eenmaal iets in zijn hoofd heeft dan brengt niemand hem van gedachten.''

Rosalie begon te glimlachen en ik voelde hoe mijn wenkbrauwen zich fronste. Hoe kon ze nou glimlachen om zoiets serieus? ''Jij, Bella. Jij hebt hem al van gedachten laten veranderen zonder dat je er erg in had.''

''Maa-''

''Nee, geen maar. Jij bent degene die zijn leven heeft gered. Jij, Bella, niemand anders.''

''Maar hóé dan? Ik heb het hier met hem nog niet over gehad. We hebben het er nóóit over gehad. Hoe heb ik hem dan van gedachten kunnen veranderen? Hoe kun je daar vanuit gaan?''

''Omdat ik de veranderingen in zijn gedrag zie. Het was niet voor niets dat Edward je gisteravond niet bij hun in de buurt wilde hebben. Dat betekend dat hij je niet in gevaar wil brengen dus waarom zou hij ergens aan meedoen dat het alleen maar gevaarlijker word voor jou? Want zogauw hij zich daarbij voegt dan word iedereen om wie hij geeft een doelwit- iedereen die krijgt een rood kruis op zijn hoofd.''

Ik knikte, maar wist eigenlijk niet zo goed wat ik hierop moest zeggen. Het leek allemaal zo onwerkelijkheid, alsof dit allemaal maar een droom was. Was ik hier nou echt op de vloer van een badkamer het met een vriendin over aan het praten of dat mijn vriendje zich wel of niet bij de maffia moet voegen? Het is allemaal zo onwerkelijk om dit te bevatten en wat moet ik nu in hemelsnaam tegen Edward zeggen?

Rosalie stond op en veegde het vuil van haar broek af. Daarna hield ze haar hand voor mij uit die ik aannam. Toen ik terug op mijn voeten stond glimlachte ze nog een keer. ''Praat met hem. Het zal allemaal op zijn plaats vallen.'' Ze gaf me een kus op mijn wang voordat ze de deur uitliep. Ik keek haar na voordat ik me omdraaide en boven de wasbak ging staan. Twee grote, bange, bruine ogen keken me recht aan. Al het kleur was uit mijn gezicht getrokken- zelfs mijn lippen waren lijkwit. Ik draaide de kraan open en gooide een plens water in mijn gezicht voordat ik naar voren ging hangen en mijn mond ging spoelen. Ik slikte weer een keer moeizaam voordat ik me omdraaide en door dezelfde deur weer terug de woonkamer inging.

Ik voelde het zijdezacht van de gekreukelde jurk tegen mijn lichaam en besloot me eerst om te kleden voordat ik met Edward ergens heen ging. Ik liep zachtjes de trap op want ik wilde geen aandacht naar me toe trekken en dook Edwards kamer in. Ik schrok toen ik hem op het rand van het bed zag zitten, starend naar het fotolijstje in zijn hand. Hij keek op toen ik binnenkwam, zijn ogen doordringend.

''Hi,'' zei ik zacht.

''He.''

Ik beet op mijn lip, niet wetend wat ik moest zeggen.

''Ik hoorde van Rosalie dat we ergens heen gingen?''

Ik knikte. ''Ik moet me eerst alleen even omkleden.''

''Oke. Waar gaan we heen?''

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. ''Weet ik niet. Kies jij maar iets uit.''

''Oke.''

Ik slikte moeizaam voordat ik me omdraaide en naar zijn klerenkast liep. Mijn hart bonkte pijnlijk toen ik de half ingepakte tas op de grond zag staan- Edward had er dus blijkbaar niet aangezeten. Ik haalde het eerste eruit wat ik kon pakken en draaide me om naar de badkamer. Ik deed de deur achter me dicht en ademde de lucht uit die ik onbewust inhield. Ik haalde nog een keer diep adem voordat ik me van de deur afzette en de jurk over mijn hoofd trok. Ik zag hoe mijn gezicht nog witter dan normaal was maar daar probeerde ik me niet op te richten. Ik wilde weten hoe dat we hier uit zouden komen en óf dat we hier wel uit zouden komen. Ik trok de spijkerbroek aan en deed de T-shirt over mijn hoofd. Terwijl ik mijn haren in een staart deed omdat het er echt niet uitzag hoorde ik een klop op de deur. Ik verstijfde met mijn haren in mijn handen.

''Bella?'' hoorde ik Edward zeggen.

''Ja?''

Het was even stil. ''Ben je bijna klaar?''

''Ja. Geef me nog twee minuten.''

''Ik eh… ik ga vast in de auto zitten, goed?''

Ik knikte maar realiseerde me dat hij dat niet kon zien. ''Oke,'' fluisterde ik. Hij wachtte niet eens meer…

Ik hoorde zijn voetstappen en het open en dicht gaan van een deur. Ik wilde er niet aan denken dat hij zonder mij was weggegaan en deed snel mijn haren vast. Ik pakte de tandenborstel, poetste even snel mijn tanden en spoelde snel mijn mond voordat ik de deur opendeed en in zijn lege slaapkamer stond. Ik bedacht me nog iets voordat ik de deur uit liep. Gisteren… toen wou hij me twee dingen laten zien. Iets wat ik nooit meer zou vergeten maar ook een fotolijstje had hij in zijn hand. En net toen ik binnenkwam had hij het weer vast. Ik probeerde het knagende gevoel te negeren en liep naar het rand van zijn bed waar hij gisteren ook geknield had. Ik stopte mijn hand tussen het matras en het bed en negeerde toen mijn vingers iets kouds voelde. Ik haalde mijn hand ertussen uit toen ik vond wat ik zocht en haalde diep adem voordat ik het fotolijstje omdraaide.

Het was een foto van een vrouw…een beeldschone vrouw. Ik zag gelijk dat het zijn moeder was. De manier waarop haar ogen twinkelde, haar lippen die in een glimlach om haar tanden krulde. Maar iets vertelde me dat dit niet de reden was waarop hij me die foto wou laten zien.

En ik begon me de woorden van Jasper te herinneren_. Ik zou wel theorieën kunnen verzinnen over waarom hij jou anders ziet en dat heeft een hele hoop te maken omdat je op iemand lijkt die een heel groot deel van Edwards leven was._ En plots kwam alles op zijn plaats. Ik leek op haar, ik leek op zijn moeder. Dezelfde bruine haren, dezelfde grote bruine ogen, haar bleke huid.

Was dit de reden waarom hij mij anders zag? Dat als hij mij pijn deed dat het voor hem voelde alsof hij het zijn eigen moeder aandeed?

Ik kon niet meer helder nadenken om te beseffen of dat dit goed nieuws was of niet. Moest ik hier blij om zijn, moest ik opgelucht zijn om te bedenken dat hij me geen pijn wilde doen. Dat hij me geen pijn kón doen. Maar was dat om mij of om de gedachte aan zijn moeder?

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik wilde hier niet meer over nadenken. Ik zou met Edward praten en dan zien we wel hoe hij het vanaf hier wilde hebben. Ik wilde niet meer over het negatieve denken. Ik twijfelde wat ik het met fotolijstje moest doen maar ik besloot het toch mee te nemen. Ik deed het in een tasje en verdween zijn lege kamer uit.

Op weg naar buiten kwam ik Alice tegen. Ze glimlachte en wenste me succes. Ze had het vast van Rosalie gehoord. Ik kon het niet in me krijgen om terug te glimlachen, daar was ik veel te nerveus voor. Toen ik de voordeur opende zag ik zijn Volvo al op de uitrit staan, klaar om te gaan. Ik haalde diep adem voordat ik de deur achter me dicht deed en richting zijn auto liep. Hij had zijn hoofd tegen de achtersteun liggen met zijn ogen dicht en je zou haast denken dat hij lag te slapen ware het niet de muziek die uit de auto kwam.

Ik opende de deur en ging zitten, probeerde de smulderende ogen van Edward te negeren toen ik instapte. Zonder iets te zeggen startte hij de auto en reed weg van het huis. Dit was het… nu had ik niemand meer om op terug te vallen als het moeilijk werd. En ik bedacht me plots ook dat ik nergens heen kon gaan, want ik had geen auto. Stel dat we ruzie zouden krijgen en hij me niet naar huis zou brengen? Ik kon nergens naartoe zonder hem.

Edward zette de muziek wat zachter want het deed pijn aan mijn oren, maar hij zei verder niks. Ik wou dat ik iets kon zeggen, iets om de stilte te verbreken maar ik kwam uit op niets. Mijn hoofd zat vol met vragen maar op het moment kon ik niks bedenken om te zeggen. Wou hij er wel over praten?

Ik zag via mijn ooghoeken dat hij af en toe een blik op me wendde en zich daarna weer terug op de weg concentreerde. Na een tijdje stilte bracht hij zijn hand van het stuur en kwam mijn kant op, maar onderweg stopte hij en legde het weer terug. Zijn handen knelde om het stuur.

Ik zag dat we steeds verder reden, steeds verder uit de stad en ik was nerveus over waar we heen gingen. Na een tijdje begon ik het me echt af te vragen en besloot het toch maar te vragen.

''Ik dacht dat je wel honger zou hebben,'' zei hij nonchalant. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Moesten we daarvoor helemaal de stad uit? We zijn net tientallen restaurantjes voorbij gereden, maar ik besloot mijn mond te houden. Ik keek uit het raam en zag de bomen voorbij razen. Na nog een tijdje in stilte te hebben gereden stopte hij uiteindelijk bij een restaurant. Ik slaakte een zucht van opluchting dat het niet zo afgelegen lag als dat ik gedacht had. Er stonden meerdere auto's voor de deur dus we waren niet alleen. Hij parkeerde op zijn eigen manier, namelijk dat hij zoals gewoonlijk twee parkeerplekken bezet hield. Ik had hem er een keer naar gevragen en nonchalant had hij geantwoord dat hij niet wilde dat iemand tegen zijn auto aanreed. Ik glimlachte, dat waren tijden waarin alles nog normaal was.

Toen we het restaurant binnen waren was ik er gelijk dol op. Het was klein, zat vol met kleuren en het eten dat bij andere mensen op tafel stond leek ontzettend lekker. Het was zo'n soort restaurant die je in films zoals Grease ziet. Het doet je denken aan gelukkige tijden.

Edward en ik liepen niet hand in hand, maar leken juist nog verder van elkaar af te lopen. Hij wendde vaak wel een blik op me, alsof hij bang was dat ik niet meer naast hem zou lopen.

''Goedemiddag en welkom bij _Colour en Food_, kan ik u van dienst zijn?'' vroeg de mevrouw bij de ingang. Zoals ze gekleed was leek ze op een stewardess en vooral hoe haar haren zo strak naar achteren had vastgeklemd. Ze glimlachte vriendelijk.

''Een tafel voor twee,'' zei Edward.

De mevrouw knikte. ''Loopt u maar mee.'' Met haar handen gevouwd op haar rug liep ze langs andere tafels totdat ze uiteindelijk stopte midden in het gebouw omringt door meerdere koppels. Ze stak haar hand uit. ''U mag hier plaats nemen.''

Ik keek om me heen en bedacht me hoe we hier in hemelsnaam konden praten met al die andere mensen om me heen. Edward dacht blijkbaar hetzelfde. ''Heb je niet iets meer afgelegen?''

De vrouw fronste haar wenkbrauwen maar knikte professioneel. ''Natuurlijk meneer, volgt u mij maar.'' We liepen nog een stuk verder totdat we uiteindelijk in een hoekje terechtkwamen waar nog niemand zat. ''Voldoet dit aan u wensen?''

Edward knikte.

Ze glimlachte weer alsof ze terecht blij was dat ze hem blij dat gemaakt. ''Dan mag u hier plaats nemen. Er komt zo iemand bij u. Smakelijk eten alvast.''

We namen plaats tegenover elkaar, en plots voelde ik me weer ontzettend nerveus. Wilde hij dat ik begon? Wilde hij er helemaal niet over praten? Misschien wilde hij gewoon doen alsof er helemaal niks aan de hand is en dat we gewoon verder konden gaan waar we gebleven waren. Ik zuchtte, dit was belachelijk.

Hij begon niet en ik ook niet. Hij keek me wel aan maar ik kon onmogelijk oogcontact met hem maken dus nam ik mijn tijd om door het menu heen te kijken. Ik zag hoe hij zijn handen steeds tot vuisten balde en ik wist dat hij probeerde zijn controle niet te verliezen. Tegen de tijd dat ze ons drinken en eten hadden genoteerd hadden we nog steeds niets gezegd.

Frustratie won het van hem en plots sloeg hij zijn vuist hard op tafel. ''Verdomme, Bella. Zeg iets!'' Geschrokken keek ik naar hem op en keek in zijn vlammende ogen. Ik schrok en voelde hoe mijn hard tekeerging.

''Shit. Het spijt me, oke. Ik kan er gewoon niet tegen dat je naar me kijkt alsof je fucking bang voor me bent.''

Ik zei niks, maar probeerde de tranen tegen te houden.

''Bén je bang voor me?''

Ik slikte. ''Ik weet niet meer zo goed hoe ik me voel.''

''Maar gis-''

''Ja gisteren dacht ik van niet. Maar vanmorgen toen je me aanraakte, ik- Ik weet het gewoon niet meer! Ik wil me ook niet zo voelen. Ik wil dat het gewoon weer zoals eerst werd. Dat ik van niks wist.''

Hij balde zijn vuisten weer. ''Wat wil je nou van me, Bella? Help me even, want ik begrijp het fucking niet meer. Eerst deed je er alles om die hele shit te weten en nu je het weet wil je het niet meer. Hoe is deze hele situatie mijn fucking probleem? Het is niet alsof ik voor deze shit heb gekozen, Bella. Ik ben er in geboren, ik heb voor heel deze fucking bullshit niet gekozen.''

Ik opende mijn mond om iets te zeggen, maar hij was nog niet klaar.

''Denk je dat ik graag heb gezien hoe mijn ouders werden vermoord? Dat iedere keer als ik in de spiegel kijk ik het fucking gezicht van mijn moeder zie. Dat elke keer als ik iets verkeerds doe het voelt alsof ik hun in de steek laat? Dat ik graag die nachtmerries elke keer weer voor me zie het moment dat ik mijn ogen sluit. Ik wil ook niet de hele tijd over mijn schouders te hoeven kijken om wat mijn ouders hebben gedaan, maar dit is nou gewoon het fucking leven. Je kan niet kiezen hoe je het wil hebben, dat is leven niet Isabella. Je krijgt iets naar je gezicht gesmeten en je moet er maar mee zien te leven.''

Ik hapte naar adem._ Isabella_.

''Dit is nou precies de reden waarom ik me verdomme van iedereen heb afgesloten. Dit is nou precies de fucking reden waarom ik gezworen heb om van niemand meer te houden.''

Zijn woorden deden me meer pijn dan ik ooit had gedacht. ''Je wilt het opgeven?''

''Verdomme, Bella, natuurlijk wil ik het niet opgeven. Maar ik zie dat jij aan het opgeven bent. Wat heeft het voor nut om door te blijven vechten als jij het al opgeeft?''

''Ik ben bang, Edward.''

''Denk je dat ik dat niet weet _tesoro_? Denk je dat ik niet ook bang ben?'' Hij reikte heel voorzichtig zijn hand over de tafel maar ik deinsde niet terug. Hij pakte mijn hand stevig vast.

Dit was het moment waarop ik mijn angst moest uitspreken. Als we hier mee verder wilde komen dan moest ik de waarheid tegen hem zeggen. ''Ik ben bang dat je van gedachte gaat veranderen. Dat je toch die kant op wilt gaan.''

Hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen, want hij snapte niet waar ik op doelde. Ik wilde het nog beter uitleggen maar op dat moment kwam de serveerster aan met ons eten en drinken. Ze zette het voor ons neer en wenste ons een smakelijk eten. Net toen ik mijn mond weer open wilde doen om het hem uit te leggen was hij me voor.

''Je denkt dat ik bij de maffia wil?'' Hij leek boos. Hij snapte het dus al blijkbaar.

''Je zei gisteren nog dat je graag in je vaders voetsporen wou lopen. Je wou hem trots maken. Wat als je later beseft dat dat de enige manier is waarop je hem trots kunt maken?''

''En jou op die manier in gevaar brengen? Ik wil je juist beschermen, niet in gevaar brengen.''

''Ja, maar ik wil niet dat je hoeft te kiezen. Ik wi-''

''En dat gaat ook niet gebeuren.'' Hij pakte mijn hand steviger vast. ''Je lijkt veel op haar, weet je. Mijn moeder. Je hebt haar ogen, dezelfde prachtige innerlijk. Er was een reden waarom mijn vader zo min mogelijk werk mee naar huis nam. Er was een reden waarom mijn ouders daar nooit over praatte. Dat was omdat ze niet wilde dat Rosalie en ik er ook maar iets mee te maken hadden. Ja, mijn vader heeft mij leren schieten, maar dat was voor zelfverdediging. Het was nooit als doel om het voor later te weten. Nu ik in jou ogen kijk zie ik ook hoe graag mijn moeder wilde dat ik het niet deed. Dus je hoeft niet bang te zijn dat ik hoef te kiezen. Je weet dat je alles aan me kunt vragen en ik doe het voor je. Je wil niet weten hoeveel je voor me betekend, Bella. Jij bent alles wat ik nog over heb. Ik zou het niet aankunnen om je te verliezen om dezelfde reden als hoe ik mijn ouders ben verloren.''

Ik glimlachte verdrietig en haalde mijn hand los. Ik negeerde zijn poging om me vast te houden en reikte mijn hand uit naar zijn gezicht. Langzaam gleed ik met mijn vingers langs zijn wang. Ik voelde de lichte stoppels en hij sloot zijn ogen. Hij leunde zijn gezicht in mijn hand. ''Je wil niet weten hoe fijn dit voelt.''

Ik zuchtte gelukkig en bleef even met mijn hand hangen voordat ik hem weer losliet. Hij opende zijn ogen weer. ''Eet,'' zei hij.

Ik zag het bord voor me en zag nu pas hoe smakelijk het eruit zag. Terwijl ik het eerste hap in mijn mond deed besefte ik pas iets. ''Waarom zijn we eigenlijk hierheen gegaan? Had je niet beter iets dichterbij kunnen kiezen. Waarom hier?''

Hij leek even te twijfelen voordat hij antwoord gaf. Zijn groene ogen stonden fel maar verdrietig. ''Ik kwam hier vroeger altijd met mijn moeder. Het leek me wel toepasselijk. En ik wil je ergens mee naar toe nemen. Ik wil je meenemen naar het graf van mijn ouders.''

Ik slikte.

* * *

**A/N** _krijg ik weer die inspirerende en lieve reacties als bij mijn vorige hoofdstuk?_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	43. Hell

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

******A/N **_Lots of love and huge kisses for; _Erika - 000-TwIlIgHt-000 - elzera - Florreke - NicoleGrr - twilightfeverxx - ITwizz - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - Crazy-Twilight-Fan - LoveTheWayYouAre - jolientjhn - n - anoniempje1 - Kelsey-95 - twilightnargis - lovetwilight2424 - pippopisblij

**Hoofdstuk 43 Hell**

_If you are going through hell, keep going._

**POVs**_ Bella_

* * *

**BPOV.**

Ik was maar één keer bij een begrafenis geweest maar de plek waar zijn ouders begraven waren was toch wel het mooiste graf wat ik ooit heb gezien. De stenen waren perfect geslepen en het lag vol met de mooiste bloemen.

Ze lagen afgelegen van de rest maar trokken gelijk je aandacht zogauw je het kerkhof opliep.

Elizabeth ''Lizzie'' Cullen  
Maart 1970 - November 2006  
_''Or pensa pur di farmi onore''_

Edward Senoir Cullen  
Februari 1972 – November 2006  
_Uomo d'onore  
__Volere è potere_

We staarden beide in stilte naar hun graf. ''_Or pensa pur di farmi onore._ Doe je best om mij te eren,'' zei Edward na een tijdje. Hij lachte bitter. ''Nou, die heb ik niet helemaal waar gemaakt he?''

''Zeg dat nou niet. Je moeder zou trots op je zijn geweest.''

Hij snoof.

''Je hebt veel voor mij gedaan, Edward. Je zorgt ervoor dat ik in mijzelf ga geloven, dat ik niet bang hoef te zijn voor wat er hier buiten speelt. En hoe je met Rosalie omgaat? Voor de mensen die je toelaat ben je een goed persoon. Dat zou je moeder trots maken.''

''En de mensen die ik niet toelaat? Heb je wel enig idee hoeveel bullshit ik hún aan heb gedaan? Hoevaak ik iemand zijn neus wel niet gebroken heb omdat hij toevallig in mijn weg stond. Hoevaak ik een meisje haar maagdelijkheid wel niet heb afgenomen omdat dat _mij_ een kick gaf. Denk je dat mijn moeder trots is op de hoeveelheid drugs ik naar binnen heb gewerkt?''

''Je hebt veel pijn geleden. Dat is de reden waarom je die dingen hebt gedaan.''

''Hoe gaat dat gezegde ook al weer? De weg naar hel wordt geleid door goede bedoelingen?'' vroeg hij, zijn stem bitter. ''Logisch, denk ik, omdat ik die weg opga.''

''Zeg dat niet, Edward,'' zei ik.

''Sorry, je hebt gelijk,'' zei hij snel. ''Ik moet die shit niet tegen jou zeggen. Ik ben gewoon… het spijt me. Ik ben blij dat je hier nog bent.''

Ik pakte zijn hand en glimlachte naar hem. ''Ik ook.''

Hij leunde voorzichtig naar voren, terwijl zijn ogen me in de gaten hielden. Hij wachtte totdat er iets in mijn ogen tevoorschijn kwam dat liet zien dat ik dit niet wilde, maar dat kwam er niet en hij overbrugde de afstand tussen ons. Het moment waarop hij zijn lippen tegen die van mij drukte voelde ik diezelfde vonken die ik altijd voelde als we kuste. Die vonken leken als een soort bevestiging voor me; Dit was de juiste keuze. Niet weggaan was de juiste keuze voor ons allebei. Ik proefde zijn adem op mijn tong en dit was waar ik naar verlangde. Mint en een geur dat alleen Edward was.

''Oh, _la mia Bella ragazza_,'' zuchtte hij. ''Weet je wat mijn moeder nou zou hebben gezegd?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd terwijl ik op mijn lip beet.

''_Fate_. Het lot''

Ik glimlachte bij zijn woorden. Dat mijn moeder graag terug naar Forks wou verhuizen, dat alle tafeltjes bezet waren op het vliegveld en ik Alice daar tegenkwam. Dat ik op dezelfde school terecht kwam en ze Edward kende. Dat alles was het lot. Voorbestemt. ''Je moeder heeft gelijk.''

Ik keek in zijn ogen en ik wist dat alles goed zou komen. We zouden nog een hele eind moeten afleggen maar ik wist dat het weer zoals eerst kon worden en ik was blij dat ik was gebleven. Ik wist dat hij van me hield, dat zag ik aan de manier waarop hij me kuste, de manier hoe zijn ogen brandde als hij zegt dat hij van me houd. Het is moeilijk voor me om dit toe te geven, maar ik kan hier niet omheen. Hij houdt van me zoals ik van hem hou.

We staarden hand in hand in stilte naar hun graf, maar we hoefden verder niets te zeggen. Alles was gezegd en uitgesproken en nu hoefde wel alleen maar van elkaars gezelschap te genieten, meer verlangde ik niet op dit moment.

''Ik wou dat ze hier waren zodat ze jou konden zien,'' zei hij na een tijdje. ''Ze zouden meteen van je houden en jij van hun.''

Ik gaf een kneepje in zijn hand. ''Het moeten vast hele geweldige mensen zijn geweest omdat ze jou en Rosalie hebben gehad.''

''Dat weet ik nog zo net niet_, tesoro._'' Hij grinnikte. ''Maar ik stel het compliment erg op prijs.''

Ik lachte en porde hem met mijn elleboog. Hij grinnikte weer en kwam achter me staan. Hij sloeg zijn armen over mijn schouders en legde zijn hoofd op die van mij. Ik voelde hoe zijn lippen naar mijn oor gingen. ''Ben je gelukkig, Isabella?''

Ik bracht mijn handen op en pakte de zijne vast. Langzaam draaide ik mijn gezicht om en kuste hem. Hij beantwoorde mijn kus maar al te graag. ''Ik voel me wel gelukkig nu.''

Hij keek me aan en drukte nog een keer zijn lippen zachtjes op die van mij. ''Dat is alles wat er toe doet.''

Ik legde mijn hoofd naar achteren zodat het tegen zijn borst lag en zuchtte gelukkig. We staarde stonden een tijdje zo totdat het hard begon te waaien en er donkere gevaarlijke wolken aan dreigde te komen. Toen hij het kippenvel op mijn armen zag besloot hij om naar huis te gaan. Ik raakte in paniek want Rosalie had nog niet gebeld om te zeggen dat we naar huis konden gaan, maar net op het moment dat ik wilde zeggen dat we eerst nog ergens anders naar toe konden gaan belde ze. Ik zuchtte opgelucht toen ze me vertelde dat we naar huis konden komen en dat Jasper en Emmet het zouden overnemen zogauw we thuis waren. Nog voor we hun graf verlieten haalde Edward een aansteker uit zijn zak en stak een paar kaarsen aan die rond het graf lag. Hij zette een stap achteruit en keek nog even naar het graf van zijn moeder voordat hij zich omdraaide en mijn hand pakte.

Op de terugweg was hij niet erg spraakzaam, hij was verzonken in zijn gedachten en ik in de mijne. Ik had hem gezegd dat ik hier nog een keer graag terug wilde. Het restaurant waar we gegeten hadden was nu een van mijn favoriet.

Terwijl de bomen en auto's voorbij vlogen die hij allemaal inhaalde dacht ik na over hoe het thuis was gegaan en wat Alice voor me in petto zou hebben. Ik had de jurk al gezien maar ik wist nog niet hoe hij stond als ik hem aanhad. Ik hoopte alleen heel erg dat Edward hem mooi zou vinden want na dit alles wilde ik hem nog steeds trots maken. Ik wilde hem het gevoel geven dat hij zich niet hoefde te schamen als ik naast hem liep.

Onderweg pakte hij mijn hand maar moest die bijna gelijk weer loslaten omdat er iemand van links de weg zomaar op kwam rijden en Edward genoodzaakt was om uit te wijken omdat hij zelf zo hard reed. ''Achterlijke mongool, kijk eens fucking uit je doppen,'' begon hij te vloeken terwijl hij luid begon te toeteren. Ik glimlachte want dit was een deel van Edward dat ik gemist had. Ik vond het nooit leuk als hij zo uitviel want het maakte me altijd een klein beetje bang maar toch miste ik die deel van hem, want het was iets wat typisch hem was en ik wilde hem leren kennen op elke manier mogelijk.

Voor ik het wist reden we de maar al te bekende oprit op en zag ik Jasper en Emmet al op de veranda staan. ''Wat doen die fuckers nou weer hier buiten?'' mompelde hij. Hij zette de auto stil en we waren nog maar half uitgestapt voordat Emmet zijn arm om Edwards nek sloeg en hem meenam. ''What the fuck?'' Hij probeerde los te komen maar Emmet hield hem stevig vast terwijl hij hem naar zijn jeep leidde. Jasper lachte en kwam naast mij staan.

''Waar brengen jullie hem naar toe?'' vroeg ik.

Nog voordat Jasper kon reageren riep Emmet over zijn schouder; ''Niks vertellen tegen Izzy Bizzy, het moet een verrassing worden.''

Jasper haalde verontschuldigend zijn schouders op en glimlachte voordat hij Emmet hielp Edward mee in de auto te krijgen die nog steeds mee wilde. Ik bleef op de veranda staan totdat ze hem eindelijk in de auto kregen en weg reden. Ik lachte om de gezichtsuitdrukking van Edward die erg chagrijnig stond voordat ik me omdraaide en de voordeur naar binnen liep die ze open hadden laten staan.

Ik was geschokt het moment dat ik het huis binnenliep. Het leek wel alsof ik in het verkeerde huis was. Niets leek meer hetzelfde als toen ik hier vanochtend wegliep. Alle meubels waren weg, er hingen andere lampen, muziekinstallaties waren neergezet en staantafels stonden tegen de muren. Terwijl ik de nieuwe kamer aan het absorberen was kwam er een twinkelende stem vanuit een hoek. ''Vind je het mooi?'' Alice stond gevaarlijk met haar hoge hakken op een trap, maar nog moest ze op haar tenen staan omdat ze er anders niet bij kon. Ze zag me moeilijk kijken en glimlachte. ''Relax, ik heb dit niet helemaal in mijn eentje gedaan. Ik mocht van Jasper niks doen wat buiten mijn bereik lag,'' lachte ze en ze schudde haar hoofd. ''Dit hing alleen niet recht.'' Toen het goed recht hing liep ze voorzichtig van het trapje af voordat ze huppelend mijn kant op kwam. Ze sloeg haar arm door die van mij en leidde me langzaam mee naar boven. ''En Isabella, heb je er al zin in?''

Ik haalde mijn schouders op terwijl ik op mijn lip beet.

''Het komt wel goed. Je hebt gisteren ook overleefd, dus het zal vast niet zo erg worden.''

Ik werd niet erg rustiger op haar woorden en voelde nog steeds die nare bubbel in mijn buik die ik gisteren ook voelde. Alice trok me naar de trap maar onderweg bleef ik stokstijf staan. ''Alice, de tuin staat in brand!'' Ik trok mijn hand los en was van plan om er naar toe te rennen totdat Alice begon te lachen. Haar twinkelende lach liet me weer stilstaan terwijl ik haar vragend aankeek.

''De tuin staat niet in brand, Isabella. Het is een kampvuur,'' lachte ze. Ze schudde haar hoofd.

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. ''Een kampvuur? Voor wat?''

''Het feest wordt merendeel ook buiten gehouden. Het is te klein hier om ze allemaal binnen te houden. Ze zijn al bijna klaar met alles buiten zetten. Ze zijn nu bezig met het kampvuur.''

Te klein? Dit huis was gigantisch en dan nog te klein? ''Alice?'' vroeg ik.

''Hm?'' Ze stak haar arm weer in die van mij en leidde me naar boven.

''Hoeveel mensen komen er vanavond eigenlijk?''

Ik voelde dat ze haar schouders ophaalde. ''Ik weet het niet precies. Er zijn wat afmeldingen en er zijn wat nieuwe mensen bijgekomen. Ik snap niet wat Aro opeens op het feest wou doen, maarja. Het is niet alsof ik kan zeggen dat hij niet mag komen,'' zei ze peinzend in zichzelf. Ze had pas later in de gaten dat ik stil was blijven staan. Ze zag mijn gezichtsuitdrukking en toen liet ze haar schouders hangen. Ze legde haar hoofd op mijn schouders. ''Hij zal je niks aandoen. Hij weet dat Edward van je houdt. Aro ziet Edward als zijn eigen zoon, hij zal je niet aanraken. Beloofd.'' Ze glimlachte weer terwijl ze me met smekende ogen aankeek. Natuurlijk wilde ze niet dat het feest verpest werd met mijn zorgen, maar het idee dat ik morgen Aro weer zou zien liet de rillingen over mijn rug lopen. Ik besloot er niet op in te gaan, ik zou gewoon mijn best doen om hem te ontwijken. En Alice kende hem ook, die was ook niet bang voor hem.

Toen ik op dezelfde stoel als gisteren zat begon Alice gelijk met mijn haar. Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde niet al te veel denken aan die angstaanjagende ogen waar ik gisteren in had gekeken. Ik probeerde ook de rillingen te negeren die regelmatig over mijn rug liepen.

Ik probeerde mijn gedachten naar het kampvuur te leiden en dacht aan het gigantische vuur dat de tuin vulde. Ik had nog nooit rond een kampvuur gezeten maar ik had ook nog nooit een écht verjaardagsfeest meegemaakt. Nog nooit was ik uitgenodigd op een feest- op een keer na. Er was een meisje uit mijn klas in Phoenix die een gigantisch feest gaf, want dat was namelijk erg normaal. Bijna heel de school was uitgenodigd op een paar na- onder andere ik. Pas op dezelfde dag kreeg ik een uitnodiging in de brievenbus dat ik was uitgenodigd voor haar verjaardagsfeest. Ik wilde niet gaan, want ik had niks met die meisjes. Ik kende ze niet en ze hadden ook nooit moeite gedaan om mij te leren kennen maar mijn moeder had de uitnodiging gevonden en stond erop dat ik wat meer naar buiten moest om mensen te leren kennen. Uiteindelijk gaf ik me gewonnen en besloot er even naar toe te gaan. Wat ik van te voren eigenlijk allang had moeten raden was dat het gewoon een grote grap was en kwam ik uiteindelijk bij een of ander verlaten terrein terecht met geen vervoer naar huis. Er was geen bereik daar dus ik had eerst een heel eind moeten lopen voordat ik uiteindelijk Charlie had kunnen bellen om te vragen of hij me wilde ophalen. Het verhaal ging de volgende dag de hele school rond en kon de gang niet doorlopen zonder hatelijke opmerkingen en gegiechel om me heen te horen.

Het leek alsof ik in slaap was gevallen want het volgende moment hoorde ik de bel aan gaan. Ik deed geschrokken mijn ogen open en zag Alice via de spiegel naar me glimlachen. ''Ik vroeg me al af wanneer je wakker zou worden. Het opbrengen van oogschaduw gaat nu wel een heel stuk gemakkelijker als je slaapt.''

''Hoe laat is het? De gasten kunnen er toch nog niet zijn?'' vroeg ik zenuwachtig.

''Nee, het is de leverancier van het drank maar. De gasten zullen binnen een half uur en 3 kwartier arriveren.''

Ik hoorde de deur naast mij opengaan en er kwam een beeldschone Rosalie binnen gelopen. Ik snapte het nut niet waarom ik me zo moest optutten. Het zou toch niet opvallen als ik mijzelf in dezelfde kamer bevatte als Rosalie. Iedereen die Rosalie zou zien krijgt een deuk in haar zelfvertrouwen. Ze had een zorglijke rimpel tussen haar perfecte wenkbrauwen. ''Ik hoop zo dat Emmet er net op het laatste moment niks uitflapt. Dat zou weer echt iets voor hem zijn.''

Alice klopte Rosalie op haar schouder. ''Edward zal versteld staan als hij hier aankomt.''

''Dat hoop ik maar,'' knikte Rosalie. Ze verdween de klerenkast in en haalde er een jurk uit. ''Bella zou je je alsjeblieft vast willen omkleden? Ik zou graag willen dat je beneden bent als Edward aankomt.''

Ik pakte de jurk van haar aan en verdween de klerenkast in. Toen ik de jurk had aangetrokken en mijn schoenen aan had getrokken voelde ik me opeens helemaal zenuwachtig. ''Rose, Alice? Ik weet het niet hoor,'' zei ik terwijl ik op mijn lip beet. Ze kwamen allebei tegelijk aanlopen en hun ogen werden groot toen ze me zagen. Alice deed een sprongetje.

''Oh, Bella. Dit is gewoon perfect.'' Ze klapte in haar handen.

''Is dit niet veel te kort? En die schoenen. Je weet dat ik hier niet op kan lopen. Ik verzwik gegarandeerd mijn voet,'' klaagde ik voorzichtig.

''Dan moet je maar niet zo veel lopen,'' zei Alice plagerig en stak haar tong uit. Rosalie lachte. ''En nee, het is niet te kort. Edward zal nog een handvol hebben vanavond om iedereen van je af te slaan.''

Ik voelde me hier helemaal niet zelfverzekerd in maar ik durfde niks te zeggen. Ze hadden hier zo hun best op gedaan en door de opwinding zagen ze niet dat ik hier eigenlijk helemaal niet mee naar beneden wilde gaan. Maar ik had niet veel keus, mensen zouden me toch raar aankijken dat ze hopelijk de jurk niet eens op zouden merken. Ik zoog mijn wangen vol lucht en besloot niet in de spiegel te kijken voordat ik naar beneden ging.

Terwijl we de laatste dingetjes in orde stelde begon ik me toch echt af te vragen waar ze Edward mee naar toe hadden genomen. Ik dacht dat Rosalie waarschijnlijk het meest ervan af zou weten. Ik liep naar haar toe en hielp haar met de glazen recht te zetten.

Ze glimlachte. ''Dankje.''

Ik knikte. ''Wat zijn ze van plan om met Edward te doen?''

''Ze gaan vanavond zijn cadeau geven.''

''Wat dan?''

''Edward wou al een hele tijd een nieuwe tattoo erbij. Ze gaan hem vanavond laten zetten. Jasper en Emmet nemen dezelfde.''

Mijn ogen werden groot. Dat had ik niet verwacht. ''O. Wat voor tatoeage?''

Ze haalde haar schouders op. ''Ik weet het niet. Iets in het Italiaans, dat wel. Ik hoop alleen niet dat het een hele grote word. Ik heb het niet zo op tatoeages. Ik wil niet dat Emmet voor de rest van zijn leven met een rug vol rondloopt.''

Alice' hyperstemmetje onderbrak ons. ''Rosalie. Dit ziet er zo prachtig uit. Ik heb er zo ontzettend veel zin in. Edward zal niet weten wat hij ziet als hij hier aankomt.'' Ze kwam overenthousiast aanhuppelen en ik stond er echt van versteld dat ze haar voet niet verzwikte op de manier hoe ze huppelend met die hoge hakken aankwam. Ze gooide haar armen om Rosalie's nek en glimlachte breed.

''We doen hier toch wel goed aan hé?'' vroeg Rosalie onzeker en dit was de eerste keer dat ik haar zo zenuwachtig heb gezien. Ze leek niet op de zelfverzekerde Rosalie die ik zo goed heb leren kennen.

''Natuurlijk. Hij heeft wat afleiding nodig. Waarom zou het niet goed gaan?'' zei Alice.

''Ik weet het niet. Hij heeft zoveel tegenslagen gehad. Ik wil gewoon dat het goed afloopt nu.'' Ik snapte het niet helemaal. Waarom waren ze zo bezorgd? Ik bedoel, het was toch maar gewoon een feestje? Ik begreep dat ze graag wilde dat alles goed verliep maar ik zag eerlijk gezegd niet in waarom ze zo zenuwachtig waren. Maar dat kon ook aan mij liggen, ik had nog nooit eerder een feest gehad, dus misschien was dit wel normaal.

''Dat gaat ook gebeuren. We houden Aro en de rest van hem weg vanavond, we zorgen dat ze niet nog meer onzin in zijn hoofd kunnen praten.'' O, hier maakte ze zich zorgen om. Ik voelde een kleine vlaag van opluchting dat ik begreep dat hun zich er net zo druk om maakte als ik. Ze wilde er echt alles aan doen. Maar die opluchting werd al snel verplaatst door zenuwen toen de deurbel ging.

Terwijl de deur meerdere keren opengedaan werd trok ik me terug in mijn eentje bij het kampvuur. Het was erg koud buiten en ik wilde de kou eigenlijk gebruiken als rede om een lange broek aan te doen maar toen ik bij het kampvuur ging zitten wist ik dat dat niet meer kon. De brandende vlammen verwarmde mijn gezicht en mijn benen dus besloot ik om hier te blijven zitten. Ik keek hoe de vlammen aan het hout likte en ik bleef er in een soort van dwaas naar toe kijken. Ik hoorde steeds meer stemmen het huis en de tuin binnenkomen en ik was me er vaag van bewust op de hoeveelheid ogen dat er op me gericht waren. Ik zag bekende gezichten; Tanya, Jared, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Angela en Ben. Maar ook gezichten die ik niet kende of die me maar heel vaag bekend kwamen. Gezichten die ik op school heb gezien maar de persoon niet echt kende. Ik zag Jacob op een eindje afstand staan met een groepje vrienden die er allemaal bijna hetzelfde uitzag als hij. De donkere huid, te lange zwarte haren en ze waren allemaal gigantisch lang. Ze staken boven iedereen uit. Ik had niet het lef om erheen te lopen dus bleef ik maar afzijdig in mijn eentje zitten.

Het begon al snel volgepakt te raken en het muziek werd op vol volume gedraaid. Alice kwam na een tijdje naast me zitten en begon al gelijk te praten over hoe leuk en spannend ze dit vond en ze wilde het gezicht van Edward niet missen als hij hier binnenkwam. Ik besteedde maar weinig aandacht aan Alice en keek naar de hoeveelheid mensen die er kwamen en nog steeds naar binnen liepen. Alle meisjes waren in korte rokjes of jurkjes en ik stond echt versteld dat ze niet gingen bevriezen van de kou. Op een gegeven moment zag ik Irina de tuin binnenlopen en ik negeerde de blik die ze aan mij gaf. Ze stond natuurlijk versteld over wat ik hier nog deed.

Het duurde een tijdje voordat ik doorhad waarom ik ieder gezicht naging met mijn ogen. Het duurde even voordat ik besefte waar ik naar op zoek was. Ik was opzoek naar de twee paar ogen die de rillingen over mijn rug liet lopen. Aro was er nog niet, of hij stond nog binnen, dat weet ik niet, maar ik was opgelucht dat ik hem nog niet kon vinden. Het voelde alsof ik me aanstelde want ik wist dat de jongens Rosalie of Alice niet bij hem in de buurt zou laten als hij kwade bedoelingen had, maar ik kon het nare gevoel in mijn buik niet negeren. Ik zou maar het zekere voor het onzekere nemen en bij hem uit de buurt te blijven.

Ik voelde me onzeker, hier in mijn eentje. Ik was deze heisa niet gewend, was nog nooit op een feestje geweest. Ik hoorde iedereen lachen en het naar zijn zin hebben maar ik kon het niet in me krijgen om mee te lachen. Ik beet op mijn lip want het voelde alsof ik ieder moment in huilen uit kon barsten. Ik wist niet wat er mis met me was, maar iets voelde hier niet goed. Alsof er iets miste, maar ik kon niet plaatsen wat.

Het bleef duren maar na een tijdje zag ik Rosalie de tuin binnenlopen met een grijnzende Emmet aan haar zijde. Ik voelde de zenuwen opkomen…Edward was thuis.

Ik hoorde een hoop gejoel en gelach binnen en ik kon mijn ogen niet van de deur naar het huis afhouden. Ik besefte later pas dat ik ondertussen was gaan staan om te kijken of dat ik hem eerder kon zien. Alice stond ongeduldig naast me op en neer te huppelen terwijl ze zich aan Jasper vastklampte die nu ondertussen ook bij haar was komen staan. Ik voelde hoe mijn hart sneller begon te kloppen toen ik de kleur van koperbrons door de menigte heen zag komen. Ik zag hoe mensen hem op zijn rug klopte en hem feliciteerde. Ik zag hoe meisjes om zijn nek gingen hangen om hem uitgebreid te kunnen feliciteren en hoe Jacob op hem insprong en iedereen in het vervolg wegduwde. Ik voelde hoe mijn lippen zich langzaam omkrulde tot een glimlach bij het zien van zijn lach. En het viel plots op zijn plaats… datgene dat miste. Hij was het puzzelstukje dat kwijt was.

Ik bleef een tijdje naar hem kijken terwijl hij met andere mensen aan het praten was. Ik hoorde hem lachen en grapjes maken terwijl hij iedereen even gedag kwam zeggen. Ik zag dat hij gelukkig was en dat was alles wat er toe deed.

''He, Bella,'' hoorde ik een stem achter mij zeggen.

Ik hoefde me niet om te draaien om te weten wie dat was. ''Hallo, Mike,'' zei ik zachtjes met mijn ogen nog op Edward gericht. Hij draaide om mij heen en ging voor mijn gezicht staan zodat mijn zicht geblokkeerd werd door zijn schouders. Ik probeerde om hem heen te kijken.

''Je ziet er goed uit,'' complimenteerde hij. Ik keek vragend naar hem op maar zijn ronde gezicht stond vriendelijk. Hij lachte toen ik het bloed naar mijn wangen voelde gaan. Ik kon praktisch de hitte van mijn wangen voelen en hij grinnikte. ''Ik heb koude handen,'' bood hij aan. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen want ik snapte niet wat hij bedoelde. Ik besefte pas wat hij bedoelde toen hij zijn hand op mijn wang legde.

Mijn mond vormde een O, maar ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik kon hem toch niet ruw afwijzen? Hij hielp me alleen maar.

Edward was nu uiteindelijk weer bij Jacob uitgekomen en hij draaide zich om om iets tegen hem te zeggen totdat zijn ogen op mij vielen. Ik glimlachte verlegen, maar die viel al snel weg bij de blik in zijn gezicht. Ik voelde hoe mijn benen in pudding veranderen terwijl zijn glimlach verviel en zijn ogen begonnen te vlammen. Mike zag de verandering in mijn gezicht en keek geschokt om. Toen hij Edward aan zag komen lopen liet hij snel zijn hand zakken en mompelde iets over de wc. Ik voelde hoe mijn hart sneller begon te kloppen, maar deze keer van paniek, toen hij steeds dichterbij kwam.

''Ben je fucking gek geworden, Alice?'' vloekte Edward opeens tegen Alice die nog naast me zat. Ik voelde hoe mijn hersenen opeens begonnen te werken. Had ik iets gemist?

Ik zag Alice naast me met precies dezelfde verbaasde blik als ik. Ik voelde hoe er een hand om mijn arm werd geklemd en keek op in de kwade ogen van Edward. Toen hij me mee probeerde te nemen viel ik over mijn eigen voeten omdat hij plotseling zo bewoog. Toen Alice me zag vallen werden haar ogen groot voordat ze ermee rolde. ''O, stel je niet zo aan Edward.''

Was ik dan de enige die dit niet snapte. Aan die manier waarop hij me pijnlijk vastpakte betekende dat Alice niet de enige was waarop hij boos was. Maar ik snapte het niet. Wat hadden wij verkeerd gedaan? Vond hij het feestje niet leuk dat we voor hem hadden georganiseerd? Misschien wou hij wel niet dat ik erbij zou zijn.

''Fuck you.''

Ik voelde hoe mijn arm werd afgekneld omdat hij het zo stevig vastpakte. Alice zag het ook. ''Je doet haar pijn, Edward.''

''Fuck you,'' zei hij nog een keer maar hij pakte mijn arm wel minder strak vast. Zonder nog een woord te zeggen draaide hij zich om en trok me mee de menigte in. Ik probeerde hem bij te benen maar dat ging ontzettend moeilijk met deze hakken. Terwijl hij me mee trok zei hij geen woord tegen me maar ik zag welke richting hij opliep. Hij nam me mee naar boven naar zijn eigen kamer en ik dacht toen dat hij me echt niet op zijn feest wou hebben. Zou hij me hier boven laten zitten of kon ik op zijn minst nog naar huis toe gaan?

Ik probeerde weer tegen de tranen te vechten want ik kon er niet tegen als hij boos op mij was. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen, of wat ik moest zeggen om het beter te maken. Niet als ik niet eens wist wat er mis was. Hij liep regelrecht naar zijn klerenkast en trok het ruw open. Hij gooide wat dingen in het rond totdat hij eindelijk vond wat hij zocht. Hij gooide het naar me toe en ik wist het nog net op te vangen. Mijn ogen werden groot toen ik zag wat hij naar me had gegooid. Andere kleren…

Vond hij me niet mooi zo? Schaamde hij zich voor me om hoe ik eruit zag?

''Ga je omkleden, Isabella,'' zuchtte hij geïrriteerd door zijn opeen geklemde kaken toen hij zag dat ik me niet bewoog.

Het voelde alsof ik een klap in mijn gezicht kreeg. Alice en Rosalie hadden zo hun best gedaan, hadden me beloofd dat Edward me prachtig zou vinden. Ik wist ook wel dat dat wat overdreven was maar ik had niet verwacht dat er zo sterk op reageerde en me zelfs iets anders liet aantrekken. Ik had blij moeten zijn want ik dacht er de hele avond aan om iets anders aan te trekken maar ik had stiekem toch gehoopt dat hij het mooi zou vinden. Een heel klein stukje dacht voor het eerst dat hij zich niet hoefde te schamen als hij naast me liep, maar daar had ik me behoorlijk in vergist. Kon dit weekend nog slechter?

Ik had niet in de gaten dat hij naar me toe was gelopen totdat zijn hand mijn gezicht omhoog duwde. Zijn woede verdween gelijk bij het zien van mijn betraande ogen. Zijn voorhoofd rimpelde. ''Wat is er?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

Hij klemde zijn kaken weer geïrriteerd op elkaar. ''Bella. Waarom huil je? Heb ik je pijn gedaan?''

Zijn andere hand gleed langzaam over mijn arm waar hij me had vastgepakt. Ik voelde nu pas het pijnlijke gebons in mijn arm. Ik schudde mijn hoofd weer. Hij zag de blik in mijn ogen en zijn ogen werden zachter. ''Het spijt me,'' mompelde hij zachtjes. Zijn ogen stonden nu zelfs verdrietig. ''Ik wilde je geen pijn doen.''

''Het is al goed,'' fluisterde ik. Ik wilde niet dat hij zich ellendig voelde. De pijn viel wel mee. Hij keek droevig naar de striemen op mijn arm waar zijn vingers om mijn arm hadden gekneld. Ik probeerde te glimlachen. ''Echt, het is al goed. Mijn huid krijgt snel blauwe plekken.''

Hij knikte maar zoals ik al wist zou dat hem niet overtuigen. Hij keek weer terug naar mijn gezicht voordat zijn ogen over mijn lichaam gleden. ''Je ziet er echt fucking adembenemend uit.''

Mijn ogen werden groot toen zijn woorden bij me naar binnen drongen. _Wat?_

Hij rolde met zijn ogen. ''Je gaat me niet vertellen dat zelfs jij dat niet had gezien. Ik bedoel je bent altijd prachtig, maar vandaag is de wereld grijs naast jou.''

Ik snapte er niks van. Had ik iets gemist? ''Maar… ik… Je wou dat ik me ging omkleden?''

Het duurde even voordat hij snapte waar ik op doelde, voordat hij zuchtte. ''Ik denk dat ik voor meerdere dingen sorry moet zeggen. Je dacht dat ik vond dat je er niet goed uitzag?''

Ik knikte.

''O Isabella,'' zei hij hoofdschuddend. ''Ik zou je kunnen laten zien hoe prachtig je bent maar ik denk niet dat dàt nu een geweldig idee is.''

''Hoezo niet?''

''Omdat ik me dan niet meer kan beheersen.''

''Ik snap het niet.''

Hij lachte stiekem. ''Wil je dat ik het laat zien?''

Ik beet op mijn lip en twijfelde, want de manier hoe hij glimlachte wist ik niet of dat het wel iets goeds zou zijn maar nog voordat ik kon antwoorden had hij me tussen de deur en zijn lichaam geklemd. Zijn lippen drukte hard op die van mij terwijl hij mijn benen om zijn middel sloeg. Hij pakte mijn onderlip tussen zijn tanden voordat hij fluisterde; ''Je weet wat het met me doet als je op je lip bijt. Dat zorgt ervoor dat ik er ook op wil bijten. Hard.''

En met die woorden duwde hij zijn heupen tegen mijn vagina aan. Ik hapte naar adem, zijn erectie stond hard en drukte tegen mijn plekje, die verlangen door mijn lichaam liet stromen. ''Zó fucking prachtig zie je eruit.'' Zijn ogen hielden me in de gaten. ''Maar je ziet er nog wat bleekjes uit. Misschien moeten we je bloed wat sneller laten stromen,'' zei hij verleidelijk voordat zijn hand tussen mijn benen ging.

* * *

_Or _pensa_ pur di farmi onore- _Doe je best om mij te eren.

_Uomo d'onore – _Man van eer

_Volere è potere- W_aar een wil is is een weg.

_La mia bella ragazza_ – Mijn mooie meisje.

* * *

**A/N** _Ik weet dat het lang geleden is dus de volgende keer weer een EPOV. Beloofd!_

_Read en review_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	44. Rumors

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

**A/N **_MUCH love and HUGE kisses to: _Grazy-Twilight-Fan - Twilightnargis - Erika - Florreke - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - anoniempje1 - Twilightfeverxx - 000-TwIlIgHt-000 - LoveTheWayYourAre - nicoleGrr - lovetwilight2424 - Kelsey-95 - Francesca - (naamloos) - caramelietos - Twiilight - Sophie-PGO - jolientjhn - sophieeV.

Ik weet dat het echt forever is geweest sinds dat ik weet heb geupdate maar helpt het als ik zegt dat ik daarvan 3 weken op vakantie ben geweest naar het buitenland én dat ik mijn verjaardag tussendoor nog heb gehad dus ik heel die shitzooi heb moeten regelen?

Anoniempje1, natuurlijk vind ik je gezaag/gezeur niet vervelend. Je antwoorden staan op mijn profiel geupdate.

Zoals de vorige keer beloofd; een Edward POV. En iedereen weet natuurlijk wel waarmee het geeindigt was de vorige keer?

**Hoofdstuk 44. Rumors**

_Rumors. Gotta love 'em. I find out things about myself even I didn't know_

_**POVs** Edward, Bella_

* * *

**EPOV.**

Kreunen verliepen haar keel ondanks ze probeerde ze binnen te houden. Ze kneep haar ogen stijf dicht toen ze haar orgasme bereikte, haar benen verslapte om mijn heupen. Ik pakte haar nog steviger vast om te voorkomen dat ze als een hoopje op de grond zou vallen terwijl ik mijn hand langzaam mee liet bewegen door haar orgasme heen. Ze probeerde haar adem op een normaal ritme te krijgen toen ze haar ogen opende en me met heldere bruine ogen aankeek. Ze glimlachte verlegen en ik grijnsde terug. Ik zou zo voor eeuwig door kunnen gaan.

Ik wist dat het verkeerd van me was om haar te laten komen op een feest. Op mijn eigen fucking feest nota bene, maar ik kon die shit niet helpen. Ze wilde dat ik liet zien hoe godverdomme sexy ze eruit zag en fuck mij als ik dat niet behoorlijk duidelijk heb laten zien. Maar dan nog, ze was beter dan die andere bitches om er even tussenuit te glippen om haar tegen de deur aan te laten komen. Maar door de glimlach op haar gezicht wist ik dat het nog steeds goed was, dat ze me deze shit niet kwalijk nam. Ik kuste haar lippen nog een keer voordat ik haar voorzichtig liet zakken, er voor zeker zijn dat ze op haar eigen benen kon staan. Ze wiebelde even op haar voeten en pakte mijn schouders toen vast om haar balans weer terug te vinden. _Shit, ik was goed_.

Ik grinnikte in mijzelf. Ze keek vragend naar me op voordat ze me voorzichtig omdraaide en duwde mijn rug tegen de deur. Ik wilde vragen wat ze van plan was maar ik hoefde niks uit te spreken voordat ik door had wat ze wilde gaan doen. Haar handen gingen naar beneden en friemelde met mijn riem, proberend hem los te krijgen. Ik pakte haar handen vast en wachtte totdat ze naar me opkeek. ''Je hoeft die shit niet te doen, _tesoro_.'' Fuck mij als ik dit niet graag wilde, want mijn lul was zo hard als iets en als zij het niet deed wist ik dat ik dat ik het zelf moest doen want er was geen fucking manier om zo naar beneden te gaan zonder dat iemand wist wat ik dacht. En ik dacht echt dat deze dag nooit zou komen dat ik iemand zou weigeren met een _handjob_ maar vandaag is dan eindelijk de dag. Edward fucking Cullen weigert en zit zijn eigen orgasme in de weg. Maar ik wilde niet dat zij verplicht voelde dit te doen. Ik wilde niet dat zij dacht dat ze dat moest doen omdat ik het net bij haar had gedaan. Want als het aan mij lag zou ik dat de hele fucking dag kunnen doen en nog steeds niet moe worden om haar rood wordende gezicht te zien als ze haar orgasme bereikte.

''Weet ik,'' zei ze zachtjes. Ze keek glimlachend naar me op met haar onschuldige ogen terwijl ze de rits en knoop losmaakte. Ik had de neiging om hard te kreunen toen ze eindelijk mijn lul uit mijn boxer haalde. Hij sprong vrij, klaar om bevredigd te worden.

Ik hield van het gevoel van haar kleine hand om mijn lul. Het was bijna overweldigend om te voelen hoe haar hand godverdomme langzaam op en neer ging en hoe intens het gevoel was, maar ik probeerde met alles wat ik in me had om niet met mijn heupen in haar hand te duwden en haar hand zowat te neuken. Ze deed deze shit voor mij, ze hoefde dit niet te doen maar ze deed het wel en ik ging haar laten zien hoe fucking dankbaar ik haar daarvoor was door haar het op haar manier te doen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en legde mijn hoofd tegen de deur en ging genieten van die shit.

En toen gebeurde het, het kwam uit het fucking niets. Het was zo plots en zo fucking onverwachts dat mijn sperma er al bijna gelijk uitkwam. Ik voelde iets warms en nat rond het hoofd van mijn lul, de bovenkant van haar tong glijdend langs de onderkant. Rillingen van verlangen schoten door mijn lichaam toen ik bevatte wat ze echt van plan was. Ze probeerde me een _blowjob_ te geven.

Mijn ogen schoten open en pakte haar hoofd vast in een poging haar stil te houden. ''Zit stil,'' probeerde ik te zeggen terwijl ik mijn kaken hard op elkaar duwde. Het voelde zo goed en ik wilde niet dat ze stopte maar als ze nog één verdomde centimeter was verschoven had ik al gelijk hier en nu in haar mond gespoten als een of ander maagd die voor het eerst een hoofd krijgt. Ik wist niet wat haar inspireerde om dit te doen maar ik was fucking dankbaar dus wilde ik dit moment bewaren want ik wist niet of deze shit ooit nog eens zou gebeuren. Toen ik het gevoel langzaam weer voelde verdwijnen haalde ik diep adem en keek haar aan. Ze zat voor me- op haar fucking knieën met mijn lul in haar mond.

Ik liet haar haren los en kamde toen met mijn vingers door haar haren. ''Oke. Ik ben oke. Jezus, ik kwam al bijna klaar.''

Ze wachtte nog even voordat ze haar hoofd weer verder liet gaan en ik deed mijn ogen weer dicht, genietend van het gevoel. Ik voelde hoe het de achterkant van haar keel raakte en automatisch haar keel zich aanspande om te kokhalzen en ik verstijfde, klaar om af te wachten totdat ze in paniek zou raken of dat ze zichzelf te ver wou laten gaan. Maar ze deed geen van beide; ze stopte op die plek en ging weer terug naar het begin.

Op dat moment besefte ik dat iemand haar gecoacht had en ik vroeg me af hoe dat gekomen was. Ik wist zeker wie ik hiervoor moest bedanken. Het kon niet anders dan dat Rosalie en Alice zich hier mee aan het bemoeien waren. Ik vroeg me af hoe ze hierbij waren gekomen, of dat ze het uit zichzelf deden om het haar te leren of dat ze er omvroeg, maar ik probeerde hier niet te lang over na te denken want ik wilde van dit moment genieten. Ze liet haar hoofd op en neer gaan en begon langzaam te zuigen. Ze was behoorlijk fucking goed in deze shit, vooral omdat het haar eerste keer was. Ik heb een hele hoop pijpbeurten gehad in mijn leven, sommige waren fantastisch. Ik heb meisjes gehad die hun keel konden laten ontspannen en mijn hele lul naar binnen konden krijgen, meisjes die bijna expert waren in het zuigen, maar geen van die alle waren beter van _La mia Bella ragazza_. Ze was niet perfect, je kon zien dat het haar eerste keer was en dat ze gewoon aan het proberen was om te experimenteren en te leren maar ze had een soort van natuurtalent. Ze wist precies hoe ze me moest plezieren, alsof we fucking gemaakt voor elkaar waren op deze manier.

Ik was aan het kreunen en bewegen omdat ik mezelf niet meer kon beheersen. Ze deed deze shit voor mij omdat ze van me hield en me goed wilde laten voelen en die gedachten alleen al liet verlangen door mijn lichaam stromen. Ik liet mijn vingers door haar handen gaan en vertelde haar hoe goed het voelde, wilde haar laten weten hoe zeer ik het op prijs stelde. Ik wist dat ze fucking zenuwachtig moest zijn dus ik wilde haar gewoon laten weten dat ze het goed deed. Ze verstrakte haar greep en zoog harder nadat ik het haar verteld dat. Ik voelde haar tanden zachtjes langs het hoofd gaan en ik wist niet of ze die shit expres deed of dat het perongeluk was maar ik was dankbaar voor wat de reden ook was want het liet mijn orgasme opbubbelen en mijn lichaam begon te verstijven. De intensiviteit was overweldigend, bijna te veel om aan de kunnen en mijn lichaam begon te trillen. Mijn adem kwam in stoten naar buiten terwijl ik haar al mijn zelfcontrole bij elkaar raapte om niet met mijn heupen te bewegen. Ik voelde hoe het steeds verder naar boven kwam. ''Fuck, Bella. Ik…Uhg…Fuck…ik kom,'' probeerde ik te zeggen want ik hoopte dat ze haar hadden uitgelegd dat ze haar hoofd weg moest halen omdat ze anders die shit in haar mond zou krijgen. Ik voelde hoe het explodeerde en ik staarde in schok hoe ze haar lippen om mijn lul hield en die hele shit doorslikte.

Toen het klaar was staarde ik haar aan, fucking geschokt en niet gelovend dat deze hele shit net gebeurd was. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen en keek een bedenkelijke frons op haar gezicht. Ik reikte naar beneden en liet mijn vingers over haar lippen gaan terwijl ze langzaam omhoog kwam.

''Um.. heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan?'' vroeg ze zachtjes.

Nu fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. ''Waarom zou je dat fucking denken? Je deed het goed. Nee fuck dat, je deed het beter dan goed. Je deed het fucking geweldig. Ik weet niet wat je inspireerde om dat te doen maar ik moet zeggen dat ik behoorlijk dankbaar ben.'' Ze bloosde verlegen en ik grinnikte.

Ik liet haar los en deed mijn lul weer terug in mijn boxer en deed mijn rits en riem vast. Ik liep naar het nachtkastje en keek naar het enige vloeibare wat ik erin had liggen. Ik gaf haar de fles Grey Goose om de smaak weg te spoelen want die shit bleef vast hangen en ik voelde me gelijk slechts dat ik net in haar mond ben geweest. Ze was zo onschuldig en puur, en hier was ik op een verdomde feest, wegslippend om een _blowjob _te krijgen. Ze was beter dan deze shit; ze hoorde geen eikel als mij te zuigen tegen de deur waar beneden een feest aan de gang is.

''Dankje,'' zei ze toen ze de fles aannam. Ze nam er een grote slok uit zonder dat ze waarschijnlijk besefte hoeveel alcohol erin zat.

''Ja, begin er maar niet over, baby. Ik kan niet beloven dat mijn vriendin slikt en met haar eerste keer ook nog. Sinds wanneer heb ik zoveel geluk?'' vroeg ik hoofdschuddend. Ze bloosde weer en ik lachte. Ze gaf me de fles weer aan en ik legde het terug op zijn plek nadat ik er zelf een grote slok uit had genomen.

Ik sloeg mijn armen om haar schouders en trok haar dichter tegen me aan. Ik drukte haar zo dicht tegen me aan maar nog voelde alsof er teveel plek tussen ons in zat. Ik leunde naar beneden om haar te kussen. Ik gaf haar alles wat ik had in die ene kus, elk stukje passie dat ik in me had wilde ik aan haar overbrengen. Ik deed nooit aan die ''Zoenen in middernacht'' omdat ik dacht dat die shit altijd voor watjes was maar haar kussen was het enige wat ik op dit moment echt wilde. Het was alleen ons twee en niemand anders die probeerde ons kapot te maken. Ik trok me terug van haar lippen en liet mijn vingers langzaam over haar lippen gaan. Ze waren rood en opgezwollen van onze kus.

''Heb je wel enig idee hoe belangrijk je voor me bent? Enige notie van hoeveel ik van jou hou?'' vroeg ik, me serieus afvragend of dat ze echt begreep hoeveel ze mijn leven heeft veranderd. Ze was alles voor me en ik wist dat ik dat te weinig tegen haar zei. ''Ik was gebroken voordat ik jou ontmoette en ik vind mijzelf steeds meer terug. Ik dacht dat het nooit zou gebeuren, dat ik nooit iemand zou vinden zoals jou. Mijn moeder praatte altijd over Het lot en ik begin nu echt te geloven dat jij mijn Lot bent. Je bent naar me toegebracht voor een reden, bedoeld om elkaar te redden. Want jij was niet de enige die gered moest worden, Isabella. Ik was aan het verdrinken en jij redde me. Jij bent mijn leven nu.''

Het was nog geen lange tijd geleden dat ik mezelf overtuigde dat verliefd worden zoiets zou zijn als verdrinken, dat als ik ooit verliefd zou worden dat ik mezelf alleen maar zou kwijt raken. Maar ik ben nog nooit zo fout geweest in mijn leven als toen, want ik was op dat moment al aan het verdrinken. Ik stond nog maar net overeind en dankzij haar heb ik mezelf weer terug gevonden. Ik was het haar schuldig en ik zou alles doen, alles zeggen voor haar. Ik was het haar schuldig want als het niet voor haar was, had ik niets en was ik niets.

Ze staarde me een tijdje aan, verbazend, voordat er een verbazingwekkend mooie glimlach over haar gezicht viel. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen omdat ik niet kon herinneren of dat er iets grappigs was aan wat ik had gezegd. ''Wat is er zo grappig?''

''Realiseer je wel dat je dit alles gezegd hebt zonder het woordje _fuck_ te gebruiken,'' zei ze het woordje fluisterend, haar stem charmant. Het moment waarop dat woordje van haar tong rolde begon mijn lul weer in beweging te komen, het geluid van iets vies dat uit een mond komt zo onwijs fucking lief was ontzettend geil. Ik staarde haar aan, geschokt, en ze begon gelijk te blozen en glimlachte schuldig alsof ze wist wat ze met me deed. Ik probeerde haar dat woord te laten zeggen in maanden, maar altijd wist ze er omheen te draaien.

Ik probeerde dit alles nog te absorberen toen ik mijn armen om haar heen sloeg, haar vasthoudend. Ik grinnikte toen ik realiseerde dat ze gelijk had, ik had mijn hele ziel aan haar gegeven en wist het te zeggen zonder een scheldwoord te gebruiken. Ik wist dat ze me veranderde. ''Ik denk dat ik dat inderdaad deed. Nou… Fuck dan,'' zei ik plagend. Ze lachte en legde haar hoofd op mijn borst terwijl ze probeerde dichter bij me te staan.

''Edward?'' zei ze zachtjes toen we daar even bleven staan, gewoon genietend van elkaars warmte.

''Hmm?'' zei ik terwijl ik een kus plaatste in haar nek. Ze zuchtte tevreden en bracht haar handen omhoog van achteren en gleed met haar vingers door mijn haren.

''Ik hou ook van jou,'' zei ze zachtjes. ''Ik hoopte nooit op een toekomst, maar ik wil echt dat wij er eentje hebben. Jouw moeder praatte altijd over het lot en mijn moeder praatte altijd over dat ik hoop niet moest opgeven, dat ik bestemd was voor meer. Ik ook denk dat ze het over jou had. Ik denk… dat we op elkaar aan het wachten waren om beide weer te beginnen met leven.''

Ik glimlachte tegen haar nek en plaatste nog een kus. ''Je weet niet hoe graag ik je die shit hoor zeggen, Bella,'' mompelde ik. Ik legde haar haar naar achteren en liet mijn tong langs haar huid gaan naar haar oorlel. ''Kan ik jou houden?'' vroeg ik lachend terwijl ik me terugtrok omdat ik besefte hoe dom dat klonk. ''Jezus christus wat is er fucking met me aan de hand? Sinds wanneer ben ik Casper aan het citeren?''

''Casper?''

''Ja, je weet wel. Het kleine vriendelijke spookje?''

Ze lachte, het geluid vrij en moeiteloos. ''Nee, die ken ik niet. Het lijkt me ook niet bepaald een film voor jou.''

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. ''Emmet dwong me het te kijken.''

Ze lachte weer. ''Alleen als ik jou mag houden.''

''_Sempre_.''

Ze ging weer met haar handen door mijn haren terwijl ik haar aankeek. Ik bedacht me hoe de avond was verlopen en hij was nog maar net begonnen. Ik merkte dat ik toch ontzettend fucking nieuwsgierig was en besloot het toch maar te vragen. ''Dus vertel me, Bella. Wie heeft je het geleerd?'' Ze duwde haar hoofd terug, haar wenkbrauwen fronsend terwijl ze me verbazend aankeek. ''Je weet wel, die shit dat je net deed? Laat me raden. Alice en Rosalie?''

Haar ogen weidde zich een klein beetje terwijl het bloed langzaam naar haar wangen steeg. Ik lachte om haar reactie en ze lachte schaapachtig terug, bijtend op haar lip. ''En Angela. En uh… ja…het werd ergens genoemd. Ze gaven me wat…belangrijke punten denk ik. Ik was zenuwachtig, wist niet hoe…of wat… je weet wel.''

Ik knikte en trok haar terug naar me. ''Je had ook naar mij toe kunnen komen maar ik begrijp het. Iedereen heeft vrienden nodig en ik denk dat Rosalie en Alice niet de slechtste zijn…hoewel ik het met Angela niet vertrouw.''

Ze vernauwde haar ogen maar reageerde er verder niet op. ''Hoe wist je dat iemand me uh…je weet wel… had geleerd?'' vroeg ze zachtjes.

Ik lachte weer. ''Baby, ik heb een hele hoop eerste keren gehad. En die bitches waren het slechtste van allemaal- maar ik heb het ze goed geleerd,'' zei ik lachend in mezelf maar terwijl ik het zei besefte ik dat het niet helemaal gepast was om die shit tegen haar te zeggen.

Ze vernauwde haar ogen weer en ik dacht dat ze fucking boos op me werd of iets maar zoals gewoonlijk verbaasde ze me weer. ''Waarom moet je altijd dat woord zeggen?'' zei ze zuchtend. Het duurde even voordat ik doorhad waar ze op doelde totdat ik besefte dat ik bitches had gezegd.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. ''Slechte gewoonte.''

Ze knikte. ''Maar dat van uh…toenstraks, was dat dan ook het slechtste?''

''Nee _tesoro_, die van jou was fucking fenomenaal,'' grinnikte ik. Ze lachte verlegen terwijl ze op haar lip begon te bijten. Ik wilde haar net vertellen of dat ze niet meer wist wat die shit met me deed voordat er op de deur werd geklopt. Ik deed een stap naar voren toen de deur werd opengedaan en voelde de woede omhoog komen omdat ik het haatte als iemand binnen kwam zonder toestemming. Ik vernauwde mijn ogen en was van plan om uit te vallen maar die kleine opdonder was me weer voor.

''Wat zijn jullie aan het doen,'' vroeg Alice. Irina en Rosalie kwamen achter haar aan lopen.

Toen ik hun drie bij elkaar zag staan dacht ik aan net, over dat ze dingen weer achter mijn rug hebben lopen vertellen- hoewel ik voor deze behoorlijk fucking dankbaar was. Maar ik kon me ook nog herinneren over wat ze haar nog meer verteld hadden. ''Ik probeerde Isabella over te halen om de boze draak uit te proberen maar tot nu toe is het een _no go_,'' zei ik geïrriteerd. Rosalie en Alice keken geschokt naar Bella, terwijl zij haar handen voor haar gezicht hield en een prachtige kleur rood kleurde.

''Wat? Vind je het niet leuk als ze weet wat voor een klootzak je was?'' snauwde Irina.

''Ik ben liever een klootzak dan de bitch die jij bent,'' snauwde ik terug, mijn woede bolde op bij het horen van haar stem alleen al.

''Fuck you,'' spuugde ze terug.

''Nee, dankje.''

Rosalie zuchtte geïrriteerd. ''Gaan we hier nog kinderachtig lopen doen of zullen we gewoon naar beneden gaan waar _jou_ gasten zijn?'' zei ze het laatste deel op mij gericht. Ik haalde mijn schouders op terwijl ik wachtte totdat iedereen mijn fucking kamer uitliep. Terwijl we bijna beneden waren pakte ik Isabella's hand vast.

''Ik snap nog steeds niet waarom je wilde dat ik me ging opkleden,'' fluisterde ze opeens.

''Heb je zelf wel gezien hoe fucking onweerstaanbaar je eruit ziet? Ik zou de hele dag alleen maar bezig zijn om al die fuckers van je af te slaan.''

Ze keek verlegen naar beneden. ''Dat betwijfel ik.''

Ik keek geïrriteerd naar haar omdat ik het haatte als ze deze shit over zichzelf zei. ''Baby, ga deze discussie niet met mij aan, want dit win ik toch.''

''Maar iedereen lijkt zo bang voor je te zijn. Ze weten toch dat je beschermend bent? Die risico zullen ze toch niet lopen.''

Ik knikte, daar had ze wel gelijk in. Niemand van die losers zou durven een vinger op haar te leggen want ze weten dat ik ze helemaal kapot zou maken. Ik vermoord elk van hun als ze ooit een verdomde vinger op haar legde. ''Daar heb je waarschijnlijk nog fucking gelijk in ook, en dat is ook de enige reden dat ik je zo naar beneden laat gaan. Maar dat betekend niet dat ik je niet in de gaten ga houden.''

Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen. ''Hoezo?''

''Mannen denken met de onderkant, niet met de bovenkant baby. Ik ga die risico niet nemen dat iemand aan je zit, want ik breek elk zijn fucking vinger,'' zei ik boos bij de gedachte alleen al.

Haar ogen weidde zich voordat ze zuchtte. ''Laten we hopen dat het niet tot zo ver zal komen.''

Ik knikte instemmend. ''Inderdaad.'' Hoewel ik het niet zo erg zou vinden om ze een keer goed op hun bek te slaan.

Ik liep regelrecht door naar waar Jasper en Alice bij het kampvuur zaten. Ik voelde Bella's hand steeds meer trillen en ik wou dat ik iets wist om het beter voor haar te maken. En ik voelde me de grootste eikel door te weten dat ik haar zo zou verlaten en haar bij hun tweeën achter zou laten maar ik moest even naar Jared toe om iets in te nemen want ik begon nu al fucking paranoïde te worden.

Ik verslapte mijn greep op haar hand en ze keek paniekerig naar me op toen ze begreep wat ik wilde gaan doen. Ze pakte mijn hand nog even stevig vast voordat ze het losliet. Ik voelde gelijk die leegte toen ik haar niet meer vasthad en voelde weer die paniek in me opkomen. _Fuck ik had echt iets nodig._

Ik wenkte Jasper. ''Blijf bij Isabella oke? Verlies haar niet uit het oog en zorg dat niemand haar aanraakt,'' zei ik op zachte toon zonder dat Bella het hoorde. Als ze mijn paniek zag dan was er geen fucking manier om haar hier achter te laten. Dat zou haar paniek alleen maar verergeren.

Hij knikte en klopt op mijn schouder. Ik bukte om haar nog een kus te geven omdat ze naast Alice al was gaan zitten. ''Ik ben zo terug, _tesoro_,'' fluisterde ik tegen haar lippen. Angst flitste er door haar ogen toen ik me omdraaide en ik voelde me de grootste lul ooit.

Ik hoopte dat Jared iets verdomme sterks voor me had want zo kon ik de fucking avond niet doorkomen.

**BPOV.**

''Jullie hoeven hier niet voor mij te blijven hoor,'' zuchtte ik na een tijdje. Ik zag dat Alice en Jasper grapjes aan het maken waren voor mij maar ik wilde niet dat ze verplicht voelde om hier te blijven omdat ik nergens had om heen te gaan. Ze hoorde feest te vieren net als alle anderen.

''Doe niet zo gek,'' zei Alice.

''Had je Edward niet gezien? Zelfs als we weg zouden willen gaan hadden we geen keus,'' grinnikte Jasper.

Na een tijdje kwamen Rosalie en Emmet bij ons zitten en ik verzon een smoesje over de wc toen ik Irina aan zag lopen. Alice bood aan om mee te gaan maar ik weigerde. Ik probeerde door de menigte te komen en vooral om niet te vallen. Ik zag een aantal bekende gezichten van school maar niemand die ik echt kende. Ik was eindelijk binnen en wilde rechtstreeks naar de wc lopen totdat ik Lauren en Tanya bij de ingang zag staan. Ze droegen korte rokjes met hoge hakken en laag uitgesneden truitjes. Ik beet op mijn lip en wou eigenlijk heel graag weer omdraaien maar ik moest echt ontzettend erg naar de wc. Ik besloot om gewoon door te lopen zonder ze aan te kijken en mijn ogen gewoon op de grond te richten. Ik was er bijna maar ik zag hun voeten omdraaien en wist dat ze de ingang blokkeerde. Ik had nu geen andere keus om op te kijken.

''Kijk eens wie we daar hebben,'' zei Lauren met een glimlach op haar gezicht dat mijn knieën deden knikken.

''Ons klein veroveraartje,'' zei Tanya.

''Ik wil gewoon alleen naar de wc,'' zei ik zachtjes in een poging om gewoon weg te kunnen lopen.

''Och, mevrouwtje wil iets. Ik wil ook iets. Als jij dat mij geeft, dan mag je er langs,'' zei Lauren weer met die glimlach op haar gezicht.

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen? ''Wat dan?'' fluisterde ik.

''Je weet wat ik wil.''

Mijn ogen werden groot toen ze besefte dat ze het over Edward had. Vertelde ze me nou echt dat ik Edward moest laten gaan?

''Edward zou jou niet willen,'' zei ik een klein beetje feller. Verbazingwekkend maakte de gedachte dat ze zoiets van me zou verwachtte boos.

Ze vernauwde haar ogen en haar glimlach verviel. ''Sla niet zo'n toon tegen mij aan jij kleine bitch. Ik heb Edward al gehad, meerdere keren.''

Ik voelde me ziek worden door die gedachten. _Meerdere keren_.

''Ach, het meisje denkt dat hij van haar houd,'' zei Tanya spottend.

''Hij houd ook van me,'' zei ik zachtjes, maar op de manier hoe ze dat zei voelde ik hoe de twijfel toesloeg.

Ze lachte misselijkmakend. ''Edward is niet in staat om van iemand te houden. Een meisje ballen op de achterkant van zijn auto is romantiek voor hem.''

Hoe konden ze zoiets van hem denken? Edward had een groot hart, kon van iedereen houden. De gedachte dat ze zo over hem dachten, dat hun ook dachten dat hij niet beter kon maakte me boos. ''Zie je, dat is nou het verschil tussen jou en mij Tanya. Ik kan hem laten lachen met mijn kleren _aan_.''

''Wat zei je daar nou?'' zei ze en klemde haar kaken op elkaar. Ze zette een stap naar me toe en keek op me neer. ''Edward zal je beu worden. Hij zal genoeg van je zogenaamde onschuldigheid krijgen en dan komt hij net zo hard naar me terug rennen zoals hij dat altijd doet. Ik ken Edward al bijna mijn hele leven en iedere keer komt hij naar me terug. Ik ken hem beter dan jij hem kent en denk maar niet dat hij ergens met je naar toe gaat of dat hij aan die beloften houd die hij je geeft.''

''Als je zo over hem denkt dan ken je hem waarschijnlijk niet zo goed als je denkt. En hij houd zich wel aan zijn beloften tegenover mij, dus aan wie zou het dan liggen?'' vroeg ik mijn stem verheffend.

''Jij kleine bitch!'' schreeuwde ze en ik zag hoe ze haar hand verhief. Als een automatische reactie zette ik een stap naar achteren om de klap te ontwijken en voelde ik hoe haar nagels over mijn huid kraste bij mijn borst en de ketting van mijn nek trok. Ik had mijn ogen dichtgeknepen maar deed ze snel weer open om te kijken of ze nog een keer van plan was om uit te halen. Ze verhief haar hand inderdaad nog een keer en ik wou weer een stap achteruit zetten maar besefte dat ik al tegen een muur stond. Ik kon geen kant meer op…

Ik zag hoe haar hand steeds dichterbij kwam en kneep mijn ogen dicht om de klap op te vangen maar besefte dat hij allang had moeten komen. Langzaam deed ik mijn ogen open en zag dat ze niet meer naar mij keek maar dat ze haar ogen op iemand anders had gericht. Ik zag hoe haar arm werd tegenhouden door een andere hand en het was moeilijk om die gespierde arm niet te herkennen.

''Hebben wij hier een probleem dames?'' hoorde ik de stem van Jacob zeggen.

''Als je fucking twee seconden had gewacht dan had ik het probleem opgelost,'' snauwde Tanya. Ik zag Lauren achter Tanya een beetje terugdeinzen door de spieren in Jacobs lichaam.

''Had gekund, maar dan was het probleem nog niet opgelost. Zie je, want dan was jij hier waarschijnlijk nog blijven staan. Dan had ik het probleem opnieuw moeten oplossen.''

''Fuck jou,'' zei ze terwijl ze haar hand lostrok.

Jacob haalde zijn schouders op. ''Nah. Heb je al gedaan, ben ik al geweest en was niet zo geweldig.''

Mijn ogen weidde zich. _Jacob_ _en Tanya_? Dat bewees wel gelijk maar weer dat ze helemaal geen schaamte kende.

Ze negeerde Jacobs opmerking en keek weer boos naar mij. Ik voelde de angst door me heen glijden. ''Dit is nog niet over. Ik krijg je nog wel,'' dreigde ze voordat ze Lauren bij haar arm pakte en meetrok.

''Iemand heeft teveel bitch pillen op vanmorgen,'' grinnikte Jacob toen ze weg waren.

Ik knikte en mompelde een dankjewel voordat ik op mijn knieën zakte. Tranen prikten in mijn ogen toen ik de kapotte ketting in mijn handen hield. De ketting van Edwards moeder…

Ik voelde hoe ziek ik werd. Die ketting betekende ontzettend veel voor Edward, was een van het weinige wat hij nog over had van haar en ik had het nog geen twee dagen en hij was al kapot. Ik voelde hoe Jacob naast me knielde en legde een hand op mijn schouder.

''Het slotje is alleen kapot. Het kan zo gemaakt worden,'' zei hij. Ik keek met betraande ogen naar hem op en hoopte dat hij gelijk zou hebben. Hij keek me met zachte ogen aan en knikte bemoedigend. Daarna pakte hij mijn arm en trok me omhoog. ''Ga maar naar binnen en doe wat je eh… moet doen,'' lachte hij, een poging om de sfeer er weer in te houden. Ik lachte zachtjes en haalde mijn neus op. ''Ik wacht hier wel, voor als ze besluiten terug te komen.''

Ik liep richting de wc maar voordat ik naar binnen liep draaide ik me nog een keer om. ''Dankjewel Jacob.''

''Graag gedaan, Bella. Graag gedaan,'' mompelde hij.

* * *

Nadat ik naar de wc was gegaan probeerde ik mijn ogen droog te maken zonder de make-up te verpesten. Mijn mascara was niet uitgelopen dus waarschijnlijk had Alice al verwacht dat ik zou gaan huilen.

Jacob leunde gemakkelijk tegen de muur toen ik naar buiten liep en was met iemand anders aan het praten. Hij zag me naar buiten komen en klopte diegene op zijn schouder voordat hij naar me toe liep en zijn arm om mijn schouders gooide. ''Klaar om te gaan?''

Ik voelde me een beetje ongemakkelijk maar ik kon hem nu toch niet ruw afwijzen? Zeker niet nadat hij me nog zo had geholpen dus ik dwong een glimlach op mijn gezicht. ''Waar gaan we heen?''

''We gaan eens even langs die eikel van een vriend van jou,'' grinnikte hij. Hij sleurde me mee door de menigte en vertelde ondertussen heel veel grapjes die nergens op sloegen maar dat het juist wel grappig maakte.

Het duurde even voordat we Edward hadden gevonden want hij stond ergens buiten tussen een groepje jongens en nog een paar meisjes stonden er omheen. Ik herkende alleen Jared.

''Ey Eddie!'' brulde Jacob over iedereen heen. ''Kijk eens wat ik gevonden heb!''

Iedereen keek mijn kant op en Edwards ogen vernauwde. Ik keek blozend naar beneden en deed opeens heel veel moeite om elke lijn van mijn schoenen te bestuderen.

''Waar zijn Jasper en Alice?'' vroeg hij en op de manier waarop hij praatte wist ik dat hij zijn kaken op elkaar had geklemd.

''Geen idee. Isabella stond bij de wc en werd lastig gevallen door twee _Bagascia._''

Door de manier hoe zijn voeten gingen staan zag ik hoe hij zijn lijf aanspande. ''Wie?''

''Wie? Lauren en Tanya natuurlijk.'' Ik vond het vervelend dat ze zo over mij praatte alsof ik er niet bij zit.

Ik hoorde hoe zijn adem steeds harder klonk. Zijn hand pakte mijn kin en liet me naar hem opkijken. Ik voelde me ineen krimpen bij de haat en woede in zijn ogen, ze waren als groene vlammen. ''Hebben ze je pijn gedaan?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik wilde dit niet erger maken.

''De bitch sloeg haar,'' zei Jacob die mijn antwoord negeerde. Ik zuchtte klein beetje geïrriteerd. Ik wilde niet dat hij boos werd of dat hij iets zou doen waar hij spijt van zou krijgen.

Zijn kaken spande zich aan en hij haalde snel zijn hand van mijn gezicht want ik zag hoe zijn handen in vuisten balde. Hij begon in het Italiaans dingen af te ratelen voordat hij zijn ogen op Jacob gericht hield. ''Hou haar bij.'' Ik zag dat hij weg wilde lopen maar hij keek naar de arm van Jacob om mijn schouder. ''En haal je fucking arm van haar vandaan,'' snauwde hij en sloeg zijn arm van mijn schouder.

''Jezus, Edward. Chill the fuck out,'' mompelde Jacob, maar Edward liep al weg. Jacob wreef even over zijn arm.

''Wat gaat hij doen?'' vroeg ik zachtjes aan Jacob. Ik was bang voor wat Edward van plan was.

Jacob haalde zijn schouders op. ''Geen idee. Kom op, we gaan.''

''Moeten we hem niet tegenhouden?'' vroeg ik verbaasd.

''Nah, als Edward boos is kun je hem het beste maar met rust laten. Die knul red zich wel,'' zei hij. ''Kom op, let's go.''

Deze keer vroeg ik niet waar we heen gingen en liep zachtjes achter hem aan. Hij liep erg snel en ik had moeite om hem bij te benen. Op een gegeven moment viel ik over hoogstwaarschijnlijk mijn eigen voeten en moest me aan de rand vastpakken om mijzelf tegen te houden zodat ik niet plat om mijn gezicht viel. Ik keek op maar besefte dat ik hierdoor Jacob kwijt was. Ik had verwacht dat ik hem wel ergens bovenuit zag toeren maar het stond zo volgepakt dat ik hem nergens zag.

Ik zuchtte en sloeg mijn armen om me heen in een poging me bij elkaar te houden. Serieus, deze twee dagen konden absoluut niet slechter worden.

Ik zag ergens rook vanaf komen en ik besloot maar naar het kampvuur te gaan in de hoop dat ze daar nog waren.

Net toen ik echt dacht dat deze dag niet slechter kon hoorde ik een stem achter mij die al rillingen over mijn rug lieten lopen.

''Isabella. Eindelijk ontmoeten we elkaar.''

Ik draaide me om en keer recht in twee ogen die de angst door me heen liet vloeien en mijn knieën deden knikken.

_Aro._

* * *

_handjob_- aftrekken

_La mia bella ragazza_ – mijn mooie meisje.

_Blowjob_- pijpen/zuigen

_Tesoro-_ schatkist.

_Sempre_- voor altijd.

_Bagascia- _bitch/hoer

* * *

**A/N** _I love cliffies._

_Reacties?_

_much love_

_anoek013_


	45. Rethorical question

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

**A/N **Was dit snel of wat dit snel? Met herinnering van Erika en Anoniempje1 ben ik erachter komen dat vandaag dé dag is dat mijn verhaal twee jaar bestaat. Het is zo ontzettend snel gegaan, het lijkt als de dag van gisteren dat ik mijn eerste hoofdstuk postte en erg zenuwachtig was of dit wel genoeg reviews kreeg. En moet je me nu eens zien... de meeste reviews van alle Nederlandse verhalen. Ik kan jullie niet genoeg bedanken voor alle mensen die hebben gelezen en een reactie achter hebben gelaten. Dat ik gewoon al over de tweehonderduizend woorden zit had ik nóóit verwacht. Ik dacht vanaf het begin dat ik dit verhaal maar klein zou houden en hier zit ik dan met al 46 hoofdstukken en nog lang na niet klaar. Oeps.

En omdat dit mijn tweejarig jubileum is heb ik ook weer een nieuw interview geplaatst met Emmet. Zorg dat je daar ook een kijkje neemt!

Graag wil ik ook even stilstaan bij het gebeuren van Pukkelpop. Vind het verschrikkelijk wat er daar is gebeurt. En- ook al is dit al een tijdje aan de gang, maar lijkt als de dag van gisteren- wil ik ook even stilstaan bij het schietpartij op het eiland Utoya. Alle medeleven gaan uit naar alle slachtoffers van Pukkelpop en Utoya, alle familieleden en kenissen. Ik wou dat de wereld er anders uitzag dan deze wrede dagen...

**Hoofdstuk 45. Rhetorical question**

_When I asked, "can my day get any worse?" it was a rhetorical question, not a challenge._

**POVs** _Bella en Edward_

* * *

**BPOV.**

''Ik heb nog niet echt de mogelijkheid gehad om mijzelf op een beleefde en juiste manier voor te stellen,'' hoorde ik hem zeggen. ''Aro is de naam.'' Ik hoorde het ergens in mijn achterhoofd terwijl ik verstijfd naar hem bleef kijken. Hij leek op het moment niet eng met die glimlach op zijn gezicht, hij leek eerder… beleefd. Maar is dat juist een façade dat ze tegenover iedereen doen?

Ik was me nog amper van bewust dat hij mijn hand had geschud en waarschijnlijk wachtte op mijn antwoord. Ik schraapte mijn keel. ''Uh… Noem me maar Bella,'' was het enige wat ik kon herinneren om te zeggen.

''Maar waarom? Isabella is juist een prachtige naam. Maar Bella past goed bij jou, een prachtige naam bij een prachtige vrouw. Wist je dat Bella in het Italiaans mooi betekend?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

Hij grinnikte, een geluid dat me een beetje aan Edward deed denken. ''Het verbaasd me dat hij dat niet tegen je verteld heeft. Hij vindt het altijd geweldig om met zijn Italiaans te pronken hoewel hij meer van de slechte woorden is dan van de goede,'' zei hij hoofdschuddend als een soort vader die een klein beetje teleurgesteld is in zijn zoon.

Ik glimlachte zenuwachtig. ''Dat heb ik gemerkt.''

''Dat zul je zeker.'' Hij keek me even peinzend aan, zijn ogen boorde in die van mij en ze waren inderdaad heel dicht tegen het zwart aan. Ik slikte moeizaam. Hij zuchtte geduldig. ''Het is logisch dat je bang bent, Isabella. Ik neem aan dat je vreest voor Edward?''

Ik begreep niet waar hij het over had, zijn woorden hadden geen logica. Hij had gelijk, want is vreesde inderdaad voor Edward maar wat had dat met hem te maken?

''De maffia, Isabella,'' zei hij nog steeds geduldig. Mijn ogen werden groot terwijl ik zocht naar adem. Hoe wist hij in hemelsnaam dat ik het wist? En begon hij hier nou echt over op het feest van zijn eigen petekind? ''Ik moet zeggen dat ik niet erg blij ben met het nieuws dat hij het jou heeft verteld. Hij heeft je waarschijnlijk nog niet genoeg verteld over wat wij met verklikkers doen?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, bang voor de waarheid.

''Ze worden vermoord, Isabella, met een rat tussen hun mond, zodat iedereen ziet wat een verrader die persoon was door over dingen te praten waar hij niet over zou moeten praten. Die straf geld ook voor degene die iemand anders van buitenaf op de hoogte stelt van de maffia.''

Woorden drongen langzaam tot mij door terwijl ik mijn handen over mijn mond sloeg. _Moord_?

''Zoals je weet is Edward mijn petekind en zou ik nooit zoiets bij hem aandoen,'' zei hij nog steeds op geduldige toon. ''Maar hij moet oppassen met wat hij tegen andere zegt. Ik begrijp dat hij denkt dat dit voor altijd is, de relatie tussen jullie twee en dat hij je graag de waarheid over zijn ouders wilde vertellen en het niet anders kon, maar dat betekend niet dat hij niet moet oppassen.''

Ik begreep nog steeds niet waar hij naar toe wilde gaan.

Maar plots veranderde zijn ogen. Feller, dwingender, een echte blik die liet zien dat er niet de discussiëren was. Een blik van een maffiabaas. ''Ik wil dat Edward thuis komt, waar hij hoort.''

Ik voelde hoe mijn hart steeds sneller begon te kloppen toen ik het eindelijk besefte waar hij heen wilde.

''Jij weet net zo goed als ik dat Edward daar niet over zal denken zolang jij ernaast staat. Maar ik wil je graag een ding duidelijk maken, _Bella_, ik krijg altijd wat ik wil. En als dat betekend dat ik een klein meisje uit de weg moet ruimen om te krijgen wat ik wil, dan is dat geen probleem voor mij. Want jij gaat die toekomst niet voor hem verpesten. Dit, hier naast mij, dát is de plek waar hij thuishoort, niet naast de zijde van een 17 jarig meisje uit Phoenix die bang is dat ze haar hele leven zal worden gepest. Edward is niet weggelegd om mensen te beschermen, Bella. Hij is weggelegd om te doden, net als zijn vader.''

De brok in mijn keel bleef groeien met elk woord dat hij uitsprak, de letters vormde langzaam een woord, de woorden vormde langzaam zinnen. Nattigheid liep over mijn ogen terwijl de woorden stokte in mijn keel. ''Waarom vermoord je hem nu niet gelijk? Je zegt dat je hem geen pijn wil doen omdat hij je petekind is, maar denk je dat hij veilig is als hij zich bij jullie voegt?''

''Zie je, dat is nog een reden waarom jij je beter gedeisd kunt houden. Edward zal niet veiliger zijn alleen, zonder ons om hem te beschermen. Want uiteindelijk zullen ze hem vinden en dan is het één kogel door zijn hoofd en hij stopt met ademen. Één kogel, dat is alles wat er voor nodig is om jou grootste liefde dood te zien gaan. Dus als je echt van hem houd zoals je voordoet, dan laat je hem gaan.''

''Wie gaat hem vinden?'' vroeg ik, mijn stem een paar octaven hoger door de paniek in mijn stem. ''Wie wil hem neerschieten?''

Hij keek me alleen maar aan met die doodse ogen van hem.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Je liegt. Je gebruikt dit alleen maar als smoes zodat ik hem laat gaan zodat jij je zin kan krijgen. Er zit helemaal niemand achter hem aan, of wel?'' Ik geloofde hem niet.

Hij draaide zich om en wou weglopen, maar voordat hij helemaal uit het zicht verdween hoorde ik hem nog zeggen. ''Doe wat ik zeg, Isabella, of jij en die mensen waarvan je houd zullen pijn gedaan worden.''

* * *

**EPOV.**

Ik stak mijn hand uit naar Eric en hij schudde die. ''Je weet wat je moet doen,'' zei ik. Hij knikte en draaide zich om, doen alsof dit gesprek nooit had plaatsgevonden. Ik schoof mijn handen in mijn zakken en probeerde de woede nog steeds te laten zakken. Ik had ze nog zó gewaarschuwd…. Misschien dat ik ze hiermee duidelijk kan laten maken hoe fucking bloedserieus ik ben.

Ik liep naar binnen en pakte plastic beker en gooide die vol met Grey Goose. Ik gooide hem in een keer achterover voordat ik hem weer opnieuw vulde en weer richting buiten liep. Onderweg zag ik Jessica ergens in een hoekje staan en ik probeerde niet te kijken maar ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken dat ze mijn kant opkwam. Ik zuchtte geïrriteerd toen ik haar stem hoorde.

''He Edward,'' zei ze zachtjes, proberend die verleidelijke toon aan te slaan. Ik kreeg er kotsnijgingen van…

''Jessica,'' knikte ik koel.

Ze beet op haar lip en kwam nog een stap dichter bij me staan. ''Je ziet er goed uit.''

''Doe ik dat niet altijd?''

Ze lachte. ''Maar nu nóg beter.'' Ze legde haar hand op mijn rug en liet hem op en neer gaan.

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen, vroeg me af waarom ze me fucking aan het aanraken was. ''Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?''

Haar grijns groeide. ''Ja, je kan me helpen,'' zei ze terwijl haar ogen langzaam mijn lichaam volgde. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en schudde met mijn hoofd tegen haar pogingen om te verleiden. Het zag er niet schattig uit, het maakte haar goedkoop en waarschijnlijk was ik er maanden geleden voor gevallen en had ik haar bij haar arm gepakt en ergens achter een auto haar nu en dan gepakt maar nu niet meer.

''Denk er maar niet over, _puttana_, want die shit gaat niet gebeuren,'' zei ik terwijl ik van haar wegkeek. ''Er zijn hier genoeg lullen voor je om aan te zuigen.''

Ze lachte bitter. ''Wat is er fucking met jou aan de hand?'' Ik zuchtte geïrriteerd omdat ik geen zin had om het aan haar uit te leggen. Ik was haar geen rede schuldig, het is haar fucking zaak niet.

''Dat noem je opgroeien, Jessica, misschien moet jij het ook eens proberen,'' zei ik en liep weg. Ik hoorde haar geïrriteerd snuiven achter me, waarschijnlijk boos omdat ik die spelletjes niet meer meespeelde.

Ik keek de tuin rond en zag al wat voor een fucking puinhoop het nu al was. Lege bekers op de grond, eten over de hele tuin heen maar ik zweer het als één van hun gaat kotsen hier dan flikker ik ze allemaal een voor een naar buiten. Ik liep een beetje rond, zei gedag tegen iedereen en wachtte totdat de drugs zijn werk deed en mijn paniek zakte. Het voelde alsof mijn hart explodeerde toen ik bij het kampvuur aankwam en ik haar zag lachen, haar ogen twinkelde en haar haar werd verlicht door de kleuren van het vuur. Ze zat naast Jacob en Emmet. Rosalie, Alice en Jasper zaten aan de andere zijde. Tot mijn ergernis zaten ook Irina, Angela en Ben erbij. Ik had persoonlijk niks tegen Angela maar ik was gewoon fucking bang dat ze iets tegen Isabella zou zeggen en ik heb gezworen dat ik nooit een meisje zou slaan.

Hoewel ik voor Irina nog een uitzondering zou maken als ze haar bek niet eens een keer dicht zou houden.

Ik liep erheen, gooide mijn beker ergens op de grond en sloeg mijn armen vanachter om de middel van Bella heen. Ze schrok maar ontspande toen ze zag dat ik het was. ''Je bent echt sexy,'' fluisterde ik in haar oor. Ze schudde in mijn armen en ik vroeg me af of ze ook gelijk dacht aan toenstraks in mijn kamer. ''Wat was er zo grappig?'' vroeg ik.

''Jacob vertelde een grapje,'' zei ze en ze begon weer te giechelen. ''Wil je hem horen?''

''Nee dankje_, tesoro_, ik ben die grapjes van hem meer van beu,'' zuchtte ik en ik ging achter haar zitten zodat ze tussen mijn benen zat. Ik sloeg mijn armen weer om haar middel en vlocht haar vingers tussen die van mij. Ze leunde met haar hoofd tegen mijn borst. Ik zag dat Rosalie net een hijs nam van een joint voordat ze het doorgaf aan Emmet. Nadat hij er een flinke hijs van had genomen pakte ik het aan en hield hem vragend naar Isabella. Ze keek benauwd naar mij op dus ik nam er zelf een hijs van en liet mijn mond dichter naar haar lippen gaan. Ze opende haar mond en ik blies de rook in haar mond, met mijn lippen tegen die van haar. Ik wilde mijn lippen helemaal op haar mond drukken maar ik wist dat ze ruimte nodig had om de rook uit te blazen. Ze hield het even in voordat ze het met haar ogen dicht uitblies. Ik grijnsde toen ze haar ogen weer opendeed en me onzeker aankijk. Ze glimlachte. Ik zat gevangen in haar blik, onmogelijk om weg te kijken totdat ik Rosalie naast me hoorde. Ze sloeg Emmet tegen zijn schouder. ''Waarom doe je die shit nooit bij mij? Dat is fucking hot.''

''Auw, baby.'' Emmet wreef over de plek waar ze had geslagen. ''Dat is niet eerlijk wat ze doen. Bella speelt vals.''

Ik draaide me om. ''Emmet heeft wel gelijk. Je moet het zelf een keer proberen.''

Ze keek naar me op en pakte toen met trillende handen de joint van me over. Ik sloeg mijn armen strakker om haar heen en legde mijn lippen in haar nek. ''Ik weet dat je het kan.'' Ze haalde diep adem en nam een hijs. ''Je kan me nu niet meer wijs maken dat je niet kan zuigen.''

Haar ogen werden groot en haar natuurlijke reactie is om naar adem te happen, daardoor stikte ze in de rook en begon ze te hoesten. Ze boog voorover terwijl ik de joint aannam en het aan Jared gaf. Ik zag dat Jared zijn beker naar Bella uitstak maar voordat ze het aannam sloeg Emmet het weg en viel op de grond. ''Heb ik je toenstraks niet verteld dat je van niemand drinken aan moest nemen?'' zei hij gemaakt boos.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en pakte de beker die Emmet in zijn handen had en gaf die aan Bella. Ze nam er voorzichtige slokken uit totdat het hoesten voorbij was. Tranen waren in haar ogen gesprongen van het hoesten en ze keek me aan. ''Sorry tesoro,'' zei ik maar kon het niet laten om te grinniken. Deze shit was best grappig. Ze rolde met haar ogen maar een kleine glimlach speelde er op haar lippen.

Na een tijdje rond het kampvuur te hebben gezeten vond ik het behoorlijk fucking warm worden dus trok ik mijn shirt uit en gooide hem naast me op de grond. Isabella keek me aan, haar ogen gericht op mijn borst. ''Wat betekend het?''

Ik keek naar beneden en zag dat ze keek naar de nieuwe tatoeage op mijn borst. In sierletters stond er precies recht over mijn hart_: il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite_. ''Tijd heelt alle wonden,'' zei ik, terug in haar ogen kijkend.

Ze glimlacht en legde voorzichtig haar hand over mijn hart, precies op de plek van mijn tatoeage. ''Dat is mooi,'' zei ze en kuste me.

''Jij heelt al mijn wonden,'' zei ik en beantwoorde haar kus.

* * *

De avond ging snel, de uren vlogen voorbij tot op het moment waarop Bella half slapend op het bankje zat. Elke keer als ik ernaar vroeg zei ze dat alles prima was maar ik zag dat ze aan het vechten was om haar ogen open te houden. Het was onderhand 4 uur in de nacht en het feest was nog op volle gang. Ik heb al een paar mensen de deur uit moeten schoppen omdat ze op het punt stonden om te gaan overgeven en Esme zou me vermoorden als er ook maar één iemand heeft gekotst over haar bloemen. Ik wist dat er een groot deel al onder invloed was van drugs en drank maar zolang iedereen zich nog fucking normaal gedroegen en wat respect voor zichzelf hadden mochten ze blijven.

Ik was een ronde door de tuin en huis aan het doen en toen ik terug kwam lag Bella half te slapen tegen Alice' schouder aan. Zonder iets te zeggen legde ik mijn armen onder haar benen en onder haar armen en tilde haar op. Haar ogen schoten open en keek me geschrokken aan. ''Wat doe je?''

''Ik breng je naar bed,'' zei ik terwijl ik haar in het huis nam.

''Dat hoeft niet. Het gaat prima met me,'' zei ze terwijl ze haar ogen nog wat verder open deed om te bewijzen dat ze echt niet moe was. Toen ze zag dat ik niet stopte zei ze dat ik haar neer moest zetten. ''Het gaat goed met me, echt. Zet me neer, Edward!''

Ik schopte de deur open en liet haar pas vallen op mijn bed. ''Ga slapen, Isabella. Ik regel het beneden wel.''

Ze keek me aan. ''Maar ik wil niet de zwakkeling zijn,'' zei ze zachtjes.

''Dat ben je niet. Fuck, ik zou nu ook niets liever willen dan gewoon mijn ogen doen en fucking gaan slapen. Ik wil niet dat je beneden tussen al die fuckers moet gaan zitten terwijl je kapot bent. Ik wed dat Alice zo meteen ook vast gaat slapen. Zit er niet over in,'' vertelde ik haar terwijl ik haar schoenen uitdeed.

''Maar..'' Haar zin werd onderbroken door een luide gaap en ze knipperde teveel met haar ogen om mij wijs te maken dat ze het nog wel even vol kon houden.

''Zit even recht voor me, _tesoro_.'' Ze ging rechtop zitten en ik trok haar jurk over haar hoofd. Als een automatische reactie gleden mijn ogen over haar lichaam en haalde diep adem door mijn neus door het zien van haar lichaam alleen gekleed in zwart ondergoed met een kanten Bh. Fuck, zo haal ik het nooit om terug naar beneden te gaan.

Maar ik zag hoe moe ze was dus ik probeerde mijn lul te negeren en mijn ogen op haar uitputte gezicht te houden. Om haar bh uit te doen ging ik met één knie op het bed leunen en klikte haar bh los. Uit het niets sloeg ze haar beneden om mijn middel en trok me dichter naar haar toe. Ik was me er heel erg van bewust hoe dicht mijn lul tussen haar benen zat en ik gemakkelijk ik er naar binnen kon.

Mijn verlangens namen het van mij over en mijn handen gleden over haar benen, langs haar heupen tot haar borsten. Ik nam haar tepels tussen mijn vingers en voelde ze verharden.

''O Edward,'' kreunde ze en kromde haar rug. ''Meer.'' Ze gleed met haar handen over mijn borst en begon met mijn riem te friemelen. Als een soort _wake-up call_ besefte ik dat ik dit niet kon doen. Ze was moe, onder invloed van drugs en wist niet wat ze zei. Ik zou echt een fucked up vriendje zijn om hier gebruik van te maken.

Ik wist dat ik dit wilde. O god, hoe graag ik dit wilde. Het is al iets meer als 4 maanden geleden en mijn hele lichaam verlangde naar een goed potje seks. Naar een natte kut om in te rammen, om het op een andere manier kwijt te raken dan mijn of haar hand. Ik heb al die tijd gezegd dat ik haar keuze respecteerde en dat ik geduldig zou wachten totdat zij er klaar voor was maar dat betekende niet dat dit niet verdomde moeilijk was. Het zou ook een stuk makkelijker zijn geweest als mijn lul niet in actie komt bij elke beweging die ze maakt. Vroeger zou ik deze shit nooit vol gehouden hebben. Ik had allang de benen genomen en 2 extra paar kutjes gezocht om mijn woede in uit te pompen. Maar met _la mia Bella ragazza_ was deze hele situatie anders. Ik wilde dit niet verkloten door zoiets als seks. Seks is iets heel belangrijks in een relatie en het kan ontzettend fijn zijn dus ik wilde dit niet verneuken door er met mijn egoïstische kop erin te rammen en haar zo van slag maken dat ze het helemaal niet meer wil. Ik weet dat het nog maar een kwestie van tijd is want ik weiger om het _of het ooit zal gebeuren_ te gebruiken. En die week, twee weken, misschien wel een maand zou ik nog wel vol kunnen houden en het maar bij mijn eigen rechthand moeten houden.

Dus met alles wat ik in mij had pakte ik haar handen vast en stopte haar. Ze keek me vragend aan, haar ogen gekwetst. ''Niet vanavond, _tesoro_.''

''Je wilt…?'' Ik legde mijn vinger over haar lippen zodat ze zou stoppen met praten. Ik wist dat ze zou vragen of dat ik het niet wilde. Dus ik bukte naar voren, gleed met mijn lippen langs die van haar en fluisterde; ''Ooit, baby, maar niet vanavond.''

Ik haalde haar benen van mijn middel en trok de dekens over haar heen. Toen ik weer terug naar haar gezicht keek zag ik dat ze haar ogen al gesloten had. Ik kuste haar voorhoofd, zei; ''_dormire bene, la bellezza''_, en deed het licht achter me uit.

Nog voordat ik naar beneden kon lopen hoorde ik geluiden van verderop in de gang en ik kneep mijn ogen samen. Ik versnelde mijn pas en trok de deur open van Esme en Carlisle's kamer. ''What the fuck?'' spuugde ik uit terwijl ik de deur met een knal tegen de muur gooide. Ik zag Mike samen met Tanya op het bed liggen. Tanya had haar topje al uit, haar doorschijnende Bh zichtbaar. Mike schrok en wist niet hoe snel hij zijn shirt weer aan moest doen maar Tanya maakte geen aanstalten om zich te verkleden. Ze grijnsde terwijl ze met haar vingers langs haar lichaam gleed, haar ogen gericht op mij. Ik voelde de woede opkomen en balde mijn vuisten. ''Wat denken jullie fucking wel niet?'' Iedereen wist dat de tweede verdieping verboden terrein was. Dat heb ik jaren geleden duidelijk gemaakt toen ik iemand betrapte en hem letterlijk de trap af sleurde. Sindsdien is er nooit meer iemand bovengekomen. Ik wist zeker dat dit Tanya's idee was want Mike had nooit genoeg ballen om dit uit zijn eigen te doen. Mike schrok toen ik hem weer boos aankeek en hij friemelde met zijn riem. Hij trilde met zijn handen en besefte dat dit te lang duurde dus hij stopte en rende praktisch langs mij met zijn broek nog open. Hij heeft geluk dat ik hem hier deze kamer niet uit heb gestompt. Ik richtte mijn blik op Tanya die op haar gemak haar truitje aan het zoeken was.

Toen ze zag dat ik nog steeds naar haar aan het kijken was glimlachte ze. ''Geniet je van het uitzicht?''

Ik knelde mijn hand om de deurklink en hoopte dat die niet zou afbreken. Ik probeerde diep adem te halen en herhaalde de hele tijd _ik sla geen meisje, ik sla geen meisje, ik sla geen meisje _in mijn hoofd. ''Ik zweer het je, als je nu niet binnen 10 seconden deze fucking kamer uit bent dan god help me dan _sleur_ ik je eruit.''

Ze rolde met haar ogen en ging verder op haar gemak. Ze zocht naar de voorkant van haar truitje maar maakte geen aanstalten op het aan te doen. Toen ze haar gezicht weer omdraaide en glimlachte werd het me fucking te veel. Ik liet de deurklink los en liep naar waar ze op het bed zat. Ik pakte haar arm vast en trok haar omhoog richting de deur. Ze keek geschokt naar me op en probeerde me bij te houden op haar hakken. ''Edward, laat me _los_! Je doet me pijn!''

Ik sleurde haar mee over de gang terwijl ze continu mijn naam bleef roepen en zei dat ik haar los moest laten. Bovenaan de trap bleef ik staan en liet haar los. Ze wreef over de plek waar ik haar had vastgepakt en zag de afdrukken van mijn vingers er al opstaan. Ze ademde hard en keek me met woedende ogen aan. ''Denk maar niet dat ik bang van jou ben. Hier ga je spijt van krijgen.''

Mijn handen trilde en voor ik het wist haalde ik uit. Ik sloeg net naast haar hoofd zo hard tegen de muur dat ik voelde dat ik er doorheen ging. ''Kijk voortaan maar goed over je schouder_, Puttana_. Want er staat nog een hele fucking verassing op je te wachten.''

''Ik háát je. Zoek de volgende keer maar iemand anders om je troost mee weg te neuken.'' Ze draaide woedend om en rende half de trap af.

Ik snoof. De volgende keer zou ze gewoon weer op handen en voeten bij me terug komen.

Ik voelde de steken in mijn hand en zag hoe mijn knokkels al begonnen te bloeden. Ik hoorde iemand achter me naar adem happen en ik draaide vliegensvlug om, keek in de bange ogen van Isabella. Ze stond met een shirt van mij in de deuropening en keek met grote ogen. Ik kreunde. ''Bella,'' zei ik en wilde naar haar toelopen. Ze schudde haar hoofd, draaide om en gooide de deur dicht.

''Bella!'' ik liep naar mijn kamer toe en wilde de knop omdraaiden maar besefte dat hij niet verder kon.

Ze had me buitengesloten. Ze heeft me nog nooit fucking buitengesloten.

* * *

_Puttana_- hoer

_il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite_- tijd heelt alle wonden

_dormire bene, la bellezza- _slaap lekker, schoonheid.

* * *

**_A/N _**_Mijn tweejarige jubileum. Verdient dit een hele hoop lange en vele reacties?_

_Vergeet ook niet vragen op te sturen voor mijn volgend interview met **Tanya, Lauren en Jessica**._

_I know it's gonna be fun!_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	46. Mister google

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

**A/N **Special thanks to: lovetwilight2424 - caramelietos - MjumPringles - SophieeV - Grazy-Twilight-Fan - zoe - esmee - Florreke - mutsje160 - Boekenwurmpjeeh - flyaway93 - erika - Anoniempje1 - twilightfeverxx - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - nnaa - LoveTheWayYouAre - NicoleGrr - (geen naam) - jolientjhn - (geen naam) - claire - loveit - fucklife - loveit2 - Sien Van de Wouwer - sophie.

11 September 2001. Aanslag World Trade Center. 10 Jaar geleden.

Respect voor alle brandweermannen en werknemers die andere geholpen hebben en hun eigen leven ervoor hebben opgegeven.

Rust in vrede alle onschuldige mensen in de twee gebouwen, het pentagon en de vliegtuigen.

Sterkte voor alle familieleden, kennisen en vrienden.

En voor alle overlevenden: We voelen met jullie mee.

* * *

**_Hoofdstuk 46 Mister Google_**

_Unless your name is Google, stop acting like you know everything_

_**POVs** Bella_

* * *

BPOV.

Ik werd wakker met een raar gebonk in mijn hoofd, mijn oogleden zwaar alsof ze ieder moment weer dicht konden vallen. Ik kneep mijn ogen samen door het zonlicht wat door de ramen naar binnen scheen maar toen ik opzij keek kreeg ik een naar gevoel in mijn buik. Het bed was leeg aan de andere zijde en ik vroeg me af of hij al wakker was en naar beneden was gegaan. Met tegenzin kroop ik uit bed en liep naar zijn klerenkast om iets aan te trekken wat mijn benen zou bedekken. Ik vond een korte broek en trok die aan, de pijpen vielen over mijn knieën. Terwijl ik de deur uit wilde lopen besefte ik dat hij op slot zat, ik kon me alleen niet herinneren dat ik het op slot had gedaan. Maar terwijl ik de deur van het slot afhaalde en ik de gang opliep leek het alsof er soort van flashback door mijn hoofd flitste. Ik zag hoe Edward Tanya over de gang meesleepte terwijl zij riep dat ze hem pijn deed, hoe ze ruzie stonden te maken bovenaan de trap, hoe Edward zijn controle verloor en uithaalde. Op het moment dat hij uithaalde had ik mijn ogen dichtgeknepen en had ik niet gezien hoe erg de situatie was maar ik zag nu de bloedspetters tegen de muur, een gat waar zijn hand doorheen had geslagen. Ik voelde de misselijkheid naar boven komen en wende gauw mijn blik af. Zonder er nog een keer naar te kijken liep ik de trap af, richting de woonkamer.

Ik schrok van de puinhoop die overal op de vloer lag. Er was nog maar weinig van de vloer te zien, overal lagen rode bekers, drank, sigaretten en as lag overal op de vloer. Ik voelde me schuldig toen ik een gedaante languit tussen de troep op de bank zag liggen. Hij lag op zijn rug met zijn borst bloot maar ik zag het kippenvel op zijn armen. In stilte probeerde ik naar hem toe te lopen en legde een deken over hem heen die over de rand van de bank lag. Hij bewoog even in zijn slaap maar werd niet wakker. Ik keek even om me heen maar besloot om toch maar eerst boven de muur schoon te maken. Bloed was niet makkelijk schoon te maken als het al oud was en vooral niet op een witte muur maar ik vond iets in één van de kastjes in de keuken waarmee het misschien wel zou lukken. Ik vulde een emmer, deed er een sponsje in en liep terug naar boven. Het gat waar in was geslagen was helemaal omringd met bloed en er lagen nog wat druppels op de grond. Zonder er verder bij na te denken begon ik voorzichtig met de muur om er voor te zorgen dat het gat zich niet verder uit zou breiden. Ik had geen idee hoe ik dat kon maken om ervoor te zorgen dat Carlisle of Esme dit niet zou zien maar ik wilde het ook niet erger maken. Misschien wist een van de jongens wel hoe ze dit moesten oplossen.

Ik was blij dat de rest nog sliep zodat ik rustig alles kon schoonmaken. Het duurde even voordat ik het uit de witte muur kreeg, vooral omdat ik het zo voorzichtig moest doen. Ik zakte net op mijn knieën, met mijn gezicht richting de trap, toen ik voetstappen de trap op hoorde komen. Ik kneep het water uit het sponsje en begon te vloer te schrobben. Mijn hart begon sneller te kloppen toen ik zijn stem hoorde.

''Wat the fuck ben je aan het doen? Stop daarmee,'' zei hij boos. Ik keek niet naar hem op maar bleef met het sponsje over te vloer gaan. Ik zag dat mijn handen beefde. Ik hoorde hem geërgerd zuchtte en voelde hoe een hand om mijn arm werd geslagen. Ik werd ruw omhoog getrokken totdat ik trillend op mijn benen stond. ''Ik meen het fucking serieus. Je moet die shit niet opruimen, dat is jou fucking taak niet.''

Ik beet op mijn lip maar kon niet in zijn ogen kijken. Ik hield mijn ogen naar beneden gericht en zag hoe erg zijn hand er aan toe was. Zijn knokkels lagen open en er begonnen al korstjes aan te groeien van het opgedroogd bloed. ''Ik denk dat je dat maar beter kunt laten nakijken,'' zei ik zachtjes. Ik zag hoe hij zijn hand tot een vuist wilde knijpen maar in elkaar kroop van de pijn.

''Het gaat prima,'' zei hij, zijn tanden op elkaar geklemd.

Eindelijk keek ik naar hem op. ''Het spijt me,'' zei ik.

Hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. ''Voor wat?''

''Dat ik je buitensloot.''

Hij knikte. Hij leek even in gedachten verzonken te zijn en was een tijdje stil. ''Waarom?'' vroeg hij opeens. Ik keek vragend naar hem op. Bedoelde hij nog steeds waarom ik sorry zei? Hij zuchtte. ''Waarom rende je weg en deed je de deur op slot?''

Ik beet op mijn lip en keek weer naar beneden. ''Ik was bang. Ik werd wakker van geschreeuw dus ik wilde kijken wat er aan de hand was en ik zag hoe je haar pijn deed. En toen je opeens uithaalde naar haar…'' ik stopte en huiverde bij de gedachten.

''Wat? Je dacht dat ik haar had geraakt?'' vroeg hij ongelovig.

''Maar het bloed op de muur?''

Hij haalde zijn hand op en knikte naar het opgedroogde bloed op zijn hand. ''Van mij.''

''Dus je hebt haar niet geslagen?''

''Bella, je weet dat ik geen meisjes sla. Hoewel ik haar _graag_ die avond van de fucking trap had gegooid.''

Mijn mond vormde een O en ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik voelde me stom en het voelde alsof ik me kinderachtig had gedragen. Edward maakte me altijd duidelijk dat hij geen meisjes sloeg maar gisteravond leek hij zo boos dat ik er verder niet bij nadacht. Ik kan me nog goed zijn ogen voorstellen hoe ze er gisteravond uitzagen en voelde hoe de rillingen over mijn rug liepen.

Ik voelde zijn ogen op mijn gezicht en hij bracht met zijn goede hand mijn gezicht op. ''Was je bang voor me?''

Ik zag hoe zacht zijn ogen stonden maar ik kon het niet in me brengen om nee te zeggen. Sowieso kijkt hij toch altijd door me heen. ''Ik wil helemaal niet bang van je worden maar als je uitvalt en ik zie hoe je ogen en lichaam veranderd ben ik bang dat je dan niet meer logisch kunt nadenken. Ik weet dat je vaak in ruzies terecht bent gekomen maar dat is niet de persoon die ik wil zien. En ik weet dat je dat niet zo kunt veranderen maar als je zo op die manier tegen me praat zoals je net deed…als je me zo hard vastpakt...'' woorden bleven steken in mijn keel maar ik hoefde mijn zin niet af te maken want hij wist wat ik bedoelde.

''Het spijt me,'' zei hij zacht. ''En het spijt me van net, ik had het recht niet om tegen je te schreeuwen. Ik weet dat ik moeite heb om mijn woede onder controle te houden en uitval om de kleinste dingen maar dat is wie ik ben.''

Woorden van gisteren raakte me als een klap in mijn gezicht. _Edward is niet weggelegd om mensen te beschermen, Bella. Hij is weggelegd om te doden, net als zijn vader._ Ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Nee, Edward. Dat is wat je denkt dat je bent. Je bent zoveel meer, je moet het alleen zelf inzien.''

Hij haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op en ik zuchtte zachtjes. Ik wist dat ik dit niet in zijn hoofd kon praten, dat als hij een idee over iets had dat er geen mogelijkheid was om dat uit zijn hoofd te praten maar ik wist dat ik de rest van mijn leven mijn best zou doen om hem in te laten zien wat voor een geweldig persoon hij is.

Hij zuchtte ook en zoals gewoonlijk veranderde hij het onderwerp. ''Am I forgiven?'' Hij lachte zijn glimlach waarvan hij wist dat ik hem nooit zou kunnen weigeren.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. ''Alleen als je je hand laat nakijken.''

''Ik zei je toch, het gaat prima. Ik heb een hele hoop ergere dingen meegemaakt dan een paar open knokkels.''

''Laat mij er dan op zijn minst even naar kijken en schoonmaken. Zo kan het infecteren.''

Hij zuchtte. ''Oke dan, dokter Bella. _Jij_ mag me inspecteren wanneer je maar wilt.'' Hij likte lachend zijn lippen en kuste me toen. ''En je bent me ook een rugmassage schuldig.''

''O? En waarom dan wel?''

''Omdat je me op de bank hebt laten slapen. Ik begin nogal last van mijn nek te krijgen.''

* * *

Ik merkte dat Edward nou niet bepaald de beste hulp is in het opruimen. Alice daarentegen leek hier net zoveel plezier in te hebben dan het organiseren zelf. Rosalie had niet veel keus en Jasper al helemaal niet. Emmet deed zijn deel al door al het eten te verzamelen wat er nog over was.

''Fucking belachelijk. Waar is het?'' hoorde ik Edward geërgerd vanuit de woonkamer zeggen. Hij begon wat in het Italiaans te vloeken en maakte er weer net zo een puinhoop van dan dat het toenstraks was.

''Waar is wat?'' vroeg Emmet. Hij had ergens een ongeopende lolly gevonden en stopte het in zijn mond. Ik begreep niet waar hij die vandaan kon hebben aangezien er gisteren niks van snoep of lolly's werd uitgedeeld.

''Esme's kussen. Van de bank.'' Edward draaide rond, nog steeds opzoek.

Emmet lachte. ''Dude, je hebt er een in je handen.''

Edward keek in zijn handen. ''Niet deze, jij idioot. Die andere.''

''O. Die komen we vast nog wel ergens tegen.''

Edward mompelde nog wat maar ging nog steeds verder met het zoeken van die andere kussen. Edward had geprobeerd om de bovenverdieping schoon te maken maar omdat hij geen idee had waar hij mee bezig was had ik aangeboden om hem te helpen. Hij had hevig geprotesteerd en wilde liever niet dat ik het zag maar uiteindelijk besefte hij dat hij geen andere keus had. Rosalie was wel de laatste die hem wilde helpen en Alice was veel te druk bezig met beneden.

Iedereen had blijkbaar gehoord wat er gisteren gebeurd was en Emmet was eigenlijk de enige die erom kon lachen. Hij vond het blijkbaar hilarisch dat Tanya was betrapt met Mike. Emmet zei dat het Tanya natuurlijk gisteravond om Edward te doen was maar toen ze merkte dat dat niet ging lukken richtte ze zich tot de laagste persoon- Mike. Ik vond het eerder zielig voor hem omdat ze hem had gebruikt terwijl Mike een aardige jongen was.

Alice en Jasper waren teleurgesteld in Edward maar Rosalie was ontzettend kwaad geworden omdat ze onder zijn huid was gekomen en dat hij zich naar haar niveau had verlaagd. Een deel van haar woede op Edward werd weggenomen toen ik zachtjes tegen Edward vertelde over de ketting die kapot was.

Ik deinsde terug van niet alleen Edwards ogen maar ook die van Rosalie. Ik voelde me schuldig maar Alice verzekerde me dat dit niet mijn schuld was, dat hun woede gericht waren tegen Tanya en Lauren. Ze zei dat ze morgen na school met mij naar de juwelier zou gaan en het zou laten maken.

Het duurde even voordat Rosalie weer tot haar zinnen kwam maar Edward bleef nog een tijdje in zijn woede hangen. Het voelde alsof hij iets van plan was maar hij wilde tegen niemand vertellen wát.

Ik liep de keuken binnen en verstijfde in de opening. ''Eh, jongens,'' zei ik zachtjes. ''Wie heeft de vaatwasser aangezet?''

Ik zag hoe Alice en Rosalie naar de keuken kwamen lopen. Ik hoorde hoe Alice naar adem hapte en ze keken beide gelijk om naar Edward. Hij keek onschuldig op. ''Was dat niet de fucking bedoeling dan?''

''Jawel,'' zei Alice. ''Het was alleen niet de bedoeling dat je de hele keuken onder het zeep liet lopen!''

''Waar heb je het in hemelsnaam over?'' Hij kwam chagrijnig aanlopen, keek ondertussen nog steeds rond voor de vermiste kussen en vernauwde zijn ogen toen hij de situatie in de keuken zag. Het viel nu nog mee maar hopen schuim hadden zich al genesteld helemaal aan de rechtkant van de keuken. Je zag het schuim uit de vaatwasser komen wat dus betekende dat hij teveel afwasmiddel erin had gedaan. Edward snoof. ''Dat valt nog best mee. Je zet alleen maar de vaatwasser weer…'' BOEM. Edward was op zijn normale tempo de keuken in gelopen en had niet bij nagedacht dat het glad zou zijn op de vloer en voor iedereen het wist gleden zijn voeten onder hem vandaan en landde met een keiharde knal op zijn rug op de vloer. ''Godverdomme, kutzooi.'' Ik probeerde zo snel als ik kon naar hem toe te lopen zonder zelf ook onderuit te gaan. Ik hoorde Rosalie en Alice alleen maar achter me lachen.

Edward wreef over de achterkant van zijn hoofd en kreunde. Ik knielde naast hem neer zodat ik ook helemaal onder het schuim kwam te zitten. ''Gaat het wel goed met je?'' vroeg ik zacht.

Hij zuchtte. ''En ik was nog behoorlijk blij dat ik géén kater had vanmorgen, krijg je er deze verdomde hoofdpijn erbij. Happy fucking birthday.''

Ik glimlachte. Hij was al helemaal de oude. Kreunend kwam hij overeind zitten terwijl ik hem probeerde te helpen en hij leunde tegen het aanrecht aan. Ik zat nog steeds naast hem geknield maar probeerde langzaam overeind te komen. ''Help me eens een handje, _tesoro_. Mijn hoofd bonkt als een gek nu.''

Ik hoorde achter me Rosalie weer lachen. ''Sukkel. Reken maar wel dat jij deze troep op gaat ruimen,'' zei ze en hoorde dat ze wegliep.

Ik stak mijn hand naar hem uit en probeerde hem overeind te helpen. Maar omdat hij te zwaar voor me was voelde ik ook hoe mijn benen onder me weggleden en ik automatisch Edward losliet. Hij viel weer met een luide knal op de grond en ik maakte het nog erger door precies bovenop hem te vallen. Hij kreunde hard toen ik op hem viel en ik hapte naar adem. Ik probeerde zo snel mogelijk omhoog te krabbelen en mijn gewicht van hem af te houden maar hij deed geen moeite om op te staan. ''Ik ben blij dat je je knie niet hebt uitgestoken anders was deze een heel stuk pijnlijker geworden.'' Hij schudde zijn hoofd en keek naar mij. Hij glimlachte verleidelijk en ik voelde het kippenvel op mijn armen. ''Ik denk dat wij zo meteen maar eens samen onder de douche moeten gaan staan.'' Hij grinnikte en probeerde weer overeind te komen. ''En nu draaien we deze motherfucker uit voordat we de hele woonkamer ook nog kunnen schoonmaken.''

Ik reikte langs hem en draaide de vaatwasser uit. ''We?''

Hij draaide zich om, zijn ogen vol ongeloof en ik moest mijn best doen om niet te lachen. ''O. Ik ging er vanuit dat je…nee, niet dat je het moet doen, baby. Ik dacht alleen… omdat je toenstraks…''

Ik lachte en legde mijn vinger voorzichtig op zijn lippen. ''Ik maakte maar een grapje. Natuurlijk help ik je wel.''

Hij glimlachte.

''Wat doet dit hier nou in hemelsnaam?'' Alice kwam de woonkamer weer binnenlopen met de vermiste kussen van Esme.

''Waar heb je die gevonden?'' zei Edward.

''Hij lag op de wc.''

''What the fuck? Hoe komt die daar nou. Hebben we fucking geesten hier in huis?''

Alice haalde haar schouders op en legde de kussen terug op de bank.

''Ik zou die eerst maar eens wassen, Alice. Wie weet wat er allemaal overheen is gegaan,'' zei Rosalie en pakte de kussen weer van de bank. Ze keek achter haar om en pakte voor de zekerheid ook maar de andere kussens die op de bank lagen. ''You'll never know.''

Alice lachte en schudde haar hoofd. ''Je hebt vast gelijk.''

''En ik denk dat wij maar eens op moeten schieten als we deze shit opgeruimd willen hebben voordat Esme en Carlisle terugkomen,'' zei Edward. Iedereen knikte en gingen weer aan de slag. Plotseling besefte ik –iets waar ik nog niet aan had gedacht- was dat zowel Rosalie als Edward Esme en Carlisle bijna nooit papa of mama heeft genoemd. Had daarom niet eerder een belletje moeten rinkelen?

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en besefte dat ik hier eigenlijk niet nu over na wou denken.

Ik volgde Edward om te beginnen de keuken droog te krijgen.

* * *

''Ik ben fucking uitgeput,'' zei Edward toen het hele huis glanzend schoon was. Hij had waarschijnlijk nog het minste gedaan –hoewel hij nek aan nek lag met Emmet- maar wist dat dit het meeste was wat hij ooit in zijn leven had schoongemaakt.

''Ik ook. Hoewel ik nog wel ergens energie kan vinden om iets af te ronden,'' zei Emmet. Hij pakte Rosalie bij haar middel en gooide haar zonder waarschuwing over zijn schouder. Ze gilde en sloeg hem op zijn rug, zei hem dat ze haar neer moest zetten. Emmet lachte alleen maar en tilde haar mee naar boven.

Edward stak zijn hand naar me uit en tilde me op mijn voeten. Hij liet mijn hand niet los maar nam me mee richting de trap. ''Wat zeg je van die douche en die nekmassage?''

''Oke.''

Hij zuchtte en draaide zich om. ''Is dat een _ja-ik-wil-met-je-gaan-douchen_ oke, of is dat een _ik-zeg-maar-ja-omdat-ik-denk-dat-ik-geen-keus-heb_ oke?''

''Een ja,_ ik-wil-met-je-douchen_ oke.''

Hij glimlachte. ''Oke dan.''

Zijn duim streelde de rug van mijn hand terwijl we naar boven liepen. Ik voelde me toch nerveus en ik wist wat de reden daarvoor was.

Dit zou de allereerste keer zijn dat Edward me volledig naakt zou zien.

Hij had merendeel al gezien en aangeraakt maar nog nooit had hij mijn ondergoed uitgedaan. Ik wist dat hij dat deed omdat ik daar nog te verlegen voor was en niet wilde dat ik in paniek raakte maar dit betekende dus dat ik voor het eerst helemaal naakt voor hem zou staan.

Edward maakte me altijd duidelijk hoe mooi hij mij vond en dat er niks was om verlegen of onzeker over te zijn maar voor hem was het makkelijker praten. Hij had een goddelijk lichaam, elk deel van hem was perfect en hij had zich nog nooit ergens voor geschaamd. Had zich nog nooit ergens voor _hoeven_ schamen.

Eenmaal in de badkamer aangekomen hield hij zijn ogen op mij gericht en drukte hij zijn lippen zachtjes tegen de mijne.

Hij legde wat handdoeken klaar en trok zijn shirt uit. Als een automatische reactie, alsof mijn ogen naar hem toegetrokken werden, volgende ze zijn blote borst. Het leek alsof ik mijn ogen niet kon wegtrekken, gefascineerd door de perfecte lijnen en perfecte hoeken van zijn lichaam. Zijn armen sterk en breed, zijn borst en buik gespierd en gebruind.

Ik hoorde hoe hij zijn keel schraapte en ik keek blozend naar hem op, verlegen omdat ik betrapt was. Hij grinnikte en streelde met zijn hand over mijn wang. ''Ik hou ervan als je bloost.''

Die reactie liet me alleen nog maar meer blozen en hij grinnikte. ''Sneeuwbaleffect,'' zei hij hoofdschuddend. Hij keek me in mijn ogen en legde ook zijn andere hand op mijn wang. Ik dacht dat ik mijn zenuwen en onzekerheid goed onder controle hield, dat hij van niets afwist maar zoals gewoonlijk las hij de waarheid in mijn ogen. ''Weet je wat we gaan doen. Ik ga vast onder de douche staan, als je wilt komen kom je, als je liever alleen gaat blijf je staan waar je staat en kun je nog even van het uitzicht genieten,'' lachte hij. Nog in mijn ogen kijkend deed hij zijn schoenen uit en trok zijn broek en boxer naar beneden. ''Maar wacht niet te lang,'' zei hij. Hij kuste me op mijn voorhoofd en liep richting de douche. Hij knipoogde nog een keer voordat hij de douche instapte en de kraan aanzette. De ramen waren nog niet beslagen en ik kon zien hoe hij onder de douche ging staan, hoe zijn bronskleurige haren nat werden en het water langs zijn lichaam gleed.

Langzaam begonnen de ramen te beslaan en kon ik niet meer door de ramen heen kijken. Toen ik hem in de douche zag staan, zonder enige schaamte en de liefde in zijn ogen, besefte ik dat er helemaal niks om bang voor te zijn was. Hij zou me niet uitlachen of belachelijk maken, hij zou niet opeens zeggen dat hij me niet meer wilde dus wat was er om bang voor te zijn? Hij heeft elk deel van mijn lichaam aangeraakt en gestreeld, er was alleen één klein deel wat hij nog niet had gezien.

En voor het eest in mijn leven besloot ik om niet na te denken. Ik probeerde mijn verstand op nul te zetten en herhaalde in mijn hoofd dat er niets was om bang voor te zijn.

Het was Edward maar.

Voor ik het wist stond ik zonder kleren en ondergoed voor de douche. Ik zoog mijn wangen vol lucht en stapte de douche in. Het leek eerder een sauna- zo veel stoom hing er maar ik verwelkomde de hete lucht. Ik zette een paar stappen vooruit want zijn douche was gigantisch – er konden wel 10 mensen in- totdat ik zijn handen rond mijn middel voelde. Hij trok me dicht tegen zich aan en voelde hoe het water als een warme deken om ons beide heen sloeg. De kraan was breed genoeg zodat we allebei de ruimte hadden om onder het water te staan.

Zijn lippen vonden de mijne en kuste me lief, teder maar zat vol met passie. Ondanks de hitte voelde ik kippenvel over mijn hele lichaam en kroop nog dichter tegen hem aan. Ik bracht mijn handen op en gleed met mijn vingers door zijn natte haren. Hij kreunde in mijn mond en gleed zachtjes met zijn handen op en neer over mijn rug.

Zo hebben we een tijdje gestaan, elkaar kussend en strelend. Hoe dicht we ook bij elkaar stonden, het voelde toch alsof het niet genoeg was. Nu dat ik hier stond, dat ik alle liefde in zijn ogen zag, besefte ik dat er inderdaad nergens was om bang voor te zijn. We zijn naar elkaar toegebracht voor een rede.

Hij verbrak de kus en streelde met zijn handen door mijn natte haren. Ik sloot mijn ogen en genoot van zijn aanraking.

''Waar ben je het meeste bang voor?'' vroeg hij plotseling. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag dat zijn ogen opeens bloedserieus waren.

Ik dacht even na over zijn vraag maar wist diep van binnen het antwoord al. Dat is iets wat ik mijn hele leven al heb gevoeld. ''Dat ik nergens een plek vind op de wereld waar ik me thuis voel. Vanaf jongs af aan heb ik alle nare dingen meegemaakt. Mijn hele jeugd heb ik in mijn eentje moeten overleven. Het is heel moeilijk uit te leggen hoe moeilijk middelbare school voor mij is geweest. De nachten dat ik huilend in mijn bed heb doorgebracht, alle scheldwoorden die naar me werden geroepen als ik langs liep, alle klappen die ik heb gekregen van zowel jongens als meisjes. Het zijn de moeilijkste jaren geweest en het maakt het nog moeilijk om te weten dat de enige die hier schuldig aan is ikzelf ben. _Ik_ ben degene die het zo ver heeft laten komen en daarom kijk ik erg op tegen jou en Rosalie's moed. Jullie weten wat jullie willen, laten niemand je breken. Ik wou dat ik ook zo kon zijn…''

Het voelde zo makkelijk, zo natuurlijk om hem mijn angsten te vertellen. Ik voelde hoe zijn handen verstrakten toen ik hem vertelde dat ik geslagen werd –iets wat ik hem nog nooit heb verteld- maar uit respect liet hij me uitpraten. Niemand wist van de klappen die ik heb gehad op school. Zelfs Charlie en Renee niet. Altijd als ik ergens een blauwe plek had opgelopen, een gescheurde lip had of een vinger had gebroken vertelde ik altijd dat ik was gevallen. Gezien mijn klunzigheid was dat geen moeilijke leugen en trapte ze erin. Ik schaamde me ervoor om te vertellen hoe zwak ik was, dat ik te bang was om ertegenin te gaan en uit te spreken wat ik schreeuwend in mijn hoofd zei. Maar het voelde natuurlijk om het hem te vertellen. Ik wilde dat hij elke kant van mij leerde kennen en dat betekende ook mijn angsten en nachtmerries.

Hij zuchtte en legde zijn voorhoofd tegen de mijne. ''Ik wil dat je je ergens thuis voelt. Ik wil dat je je thuis voelt bij _mij_. Ik ga zorgen dat er een plek op de wereld is waar je komt en weet dat dat van jou is en van niemand anders.''

Ik glimlachte en voelde me warm worden bij zijn woorden. ''Ik weet dat jij daar voor zorgt.''

''En ik zweer het je, ik vermoord elke fucker die je nu nog pijn doet. Ik ga je dat nooit meer laten meemaken.''

Ik voelde hoe zijn woedde opbolde, hoe zijn lichaam zich aanspande en de spieren in zijn armen bewogen. Ik gleed met mijn hand over zijn wang in een poging hem te kalmeren. Maar gek genoeg voelde ik me veilig door zijn woorden. Hij zou me beschermen als ik hem nodig heb…

''Edward? Waar ben jij het meeste bang voor?''

Hij was even stil, zijn lichaam spande zich niet meer aan maar begon slap te worden. Zijn schouders hingen naar beneden en zijn ogen stonden triest. Ik was bang dat ik dit beter niet had kunnen vragen maar hij antwoordde na een tijdje toch. ''Dat jij gewond raakt door mij. Dat ons hetzelfde overkomt als mijn vader en moeder.''

Hij sloot zijn ogen maar hield nog steeds zijn voorhoofd op me mijne. Zijn handen bleven nog steeds over mijn haren en gezicht bewegen, alsof hij er zeker van wilde zijn dat ik er nog was.

''Dat gaat niet gebeuren.''

Hij opende zijn ogen. ''Maar je begrijpt het niet! Het idee alleen al dat ik je niet kan beschermen op het moment dat je me nodig hebt maakt me kapot. Ik hou van je en ik doe alles voor je. Ik vermoord iedereen die je pijn doet, ik sluit me aan bij de maffia als dat betekend dat je daardoor gelukkiger bent, ik ga die pijn die ik heb gevoeld in die kamer met plezier aan en steek daarna die mes door mijn eigen hart als dat betekend dat jij veilig bent. Het idee dat je in gevaar bent maakt me fucking kapot, Bella. En vooral om te weten dat dit door mij kan komen…''

Ik voelde hoe hij zichzelf van binnenuit kapot maakte, hoe hij zichzelf aan het straffen was. Zijn woorden maakte me bang. ''Zeg dat niet, Edward.''

Zijn ogen brandde in die van mij. ''Maar ik zou dat doen! Voor jou…''

''En ik wil niet dat jij dat doet. Luister, hoe zou jij het vinden als alles wat jij net zei ik voor jou zou doen. Hoe ik een mes door mijn hart zou steken om ervoor te zorgen dat jij veilig bent?''

Hij huiverde. ''Dat is anders.''

''Hoe is dat anders? Ik zou dat ook voor jou doen, zonder er tweemaal bij na te denken. Zeg me hoe dat anders is!'' Ik voelde hoe ik boos werd omdat ik er niet tegen kon als hij zichzelf zo de schuld gaf.

''Jij zult die keuze niet hoeven maken.''

Ik zuchtte, ik wist dat ik niet tot hem kon doordringen. Hij was net zo koppig als Rosalie. ''Zo eigenwijs.'' Ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Luister, ik weet het goed gemaakt. We gaan gewoon nooit dood, oke?''

Hij rolde met zijn ogen maar zag hoe een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht vormde. ''Waarom heb ik daar niet aan gedacht?''

Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn borst en genoot van het gebonk van zijn hart. ''Ik vind hem echt mooi. Je tattoo.''

''Het was iets wat ik al een tijdje wilde laten zetten. Jasper en Emmet hebben dezelfde.''

''Weet ik. Alice vertelde het me. Ook in het Italiaans?''

Ik voelde hoe hij knikte. ''Ze weten een aantal dingen in het Italiaans door Rosalie en mij. Ook Jacob heeft een aantal dingen geleerd. Maar deze heb ik toch moeten vertalen.''

Ik lachte.

''Kom, laat me je wassen. En daarna gaan we naar bed voor een dutje want ik ben echt fucking kapot.''

Hij waste mijn lichaam teder maar niet op de seksuele manier. Ik denk dat hij daar zelf te moe voor was. Nadat we allebei schoon waren ging de douche uit en stopte Edward ons beide in handdoeken. Bij mij mijn hele lichaam, bij hem alleen de onderkant. We droogde ons merendeel af maar onze haren bleven nog vochtig. Ik zag hoe rood mijn lichaam was geworden van het warme water en er rode plekken over mijn lichaam waren.

Edward pakte mijn hand en trok me uit de badkamer, gelijk richting zijn bed.

''Moeten we niet wachten totdat Carlisle en Esme thuis komen?'' vroeg ik me af.

''Too fucking tired,'' zei hij en plofte in bed. Zonder te protesteren kroop ik naast hem in bed en trok de dekens over ons heen. Toen mijn hoofd de kussens raakte besefte ik pas hoe uitgeput ik was ook al was het pas 3 uur in de middag. Edward lag op zijn buik en aan zijn gezicht te zien was hij al in slaap gevallen. Ik kroop dicht tegen hem aan en verwelkomde de vermoeidheid en het duurde niet lang voordat ook ik me bevond in dromen over een kleurrijke toekomst voor ons beide.

* * *

**A/N** _Klik op het vakje hier beneden om te laten weten wat je ervan vind._

_Vergeet ook niet om nog vragen op te sturen voor **Lauren, Tanya en Jessica!**_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	47. Changing pictures

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM.**

**A/N **Thanks to: Erika - Loveit2 - NicolleGrr - Sien Van De Wouwer - 000-TwIlIgHt-000 - twilightfeverxx - ITtwizz - caramelietos - sophie - zoe - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - anoniempje1 - LoveTheWayYouAre - flyaway93 - MaaktDatUit - stephanie - jolientjhn - (Geennaam) - sien - someone1.

**Hoofdstuk 47. Changing pictures**

_It's weird how pictures never change but the people in them do._

_**POVs** Edward en Alice_

* * *

**EPOV.**

Dit kon gewoon geen toeval zijn, dat kon gewoon niet. Ik wist precies wat ik ging doen vandaag, had alles al geregeld en dit kon niet fout gaan. En dat vandaag nou precies de dag is dat school hier mee aankomt was geen fucking toeval. Alsof deze shit inderdaad voorbestemd was.

Het veranderde de zaak wel een klein beetje maar ik wist het zo te regelen dat het alleen maar beter uitkwam. Wat zal iedereen hier van opkijken…

Ik zat achterover geleund bij geschiedenis en had meer aandacht voor de klok die nog geen centimeter was verschoven dan wat de leraar aan het vertellen was.

Ik voelde mijn telefoon in mijn broekzak trillen dus dwong ik mijn aandacht weg van de klok en keek naar mijn telefoon. Het was van Bella. ''Nee, shit!'' riep ik door de klas toen ik het sms'je had gelezen.

''_Sempre_,'' stond er.

Vaag was ik ervan bewust dat de leraar met een geïrriteerde blik naar me keek dus ik lachte schaapachtig. Ook de rest van de klas had zit omgedraaid en keek nu naar mij. ''Sorry. Ga maar door met die…'' ik zocht het lokaal af voor enige afwijzingen met waar de fuck we bezig waren. Ik keek in mijn boek en zei zoals gewoonlijk het eerst wat ik zag; ''met die tweede wereldoorlog. Met die joden weet je wel.''

De leraar zuchtte nog geïrriteerder. ''Daar zijn we al weken niet meer mee bezig, Edward.''

Mijn ogen wijdde zich voordat ik grijnsde. ''Pardon. Ga dan maar verder met wat the fuck je dan ook mee bezig was.''

Ik hoorde hoe een paar meisjes voor me begonnen te giechelen en de leraar klemde zijn kaken op elkaar. Hij mompelde iets van; ''Dit zal wel iets voor hem zijn'' en ik wist dat hij het over vandaag had maar ik had geen zin om erop in te gaan. Als ze erachter zouden komen wat ik van plan was om te doen en als ze wisten dat ik erachter zat dan zou ik mijn hele leven na kunnen blijven dus besloot ik nu maar mijn mond dicht te houden.

Ik keek terug naar het sms'je. '_Ho __sognato __il __tuo __corpo __la __scorsa __notte_,' stuurde ik terug. Ze wist hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet eens wat ik zei maar wist dat ze het leuk vond als ik Italiaans tegen haar praatte. Ik haatte het toen ze tegen de avond weer terug naar huis moest omdat ze thuis moest slapen. Op de een of andere manier voelde het niet goed om te slapen zonder haar. En dat was fucking kut als ik zo dacht omdat ik wist dat er geen fucking mogelijkheid was dat ze iedere avond naast me ligt. Ze was nog gebleven totdat Carlisle en Esme thuis waren, hadden nog een film gekeken totdat ze besloot naar huis te gaan. Ik had haar thuis af moeten zetten en het koste me fucking moeite om de straat weer uit te rijden. Als het aan mij lag had ik de hele avond daar voor de deur gezeten, zeker wetend dat er niks kon gebeuren maar ik wist dat als Charlie mijn auto midden in de nacht nog voor de deur had zien staan hij mijn kop eraf had geknald.

Dus sliep ik vannacht fucking alleen en kon ik haar pas zien toen ik op school aankwam.

Ik werd uit mijn gedachten gehaald toen er op de deur werd geklopt en de directeur de klas binnen kwam lopen. Eindelijk, het kon beginnen. ''Als iedereen zijn spullen wil inpakken en mij zouden willen volgen.'' Hij wachtte totdat iedereen zijn spullen in had gepakt en opstond. Ik had de neiging om mijn boeken gewoon te laten liggen omdat ik geen zit had om ermee te sjouwen maar wist dat ik daardoor weer gezeik met Esme zou krijgen omdat ze dan wéér nieuwe boeken moesten kopen. We moesten over het schoolplein lopen om bij een ander gebouw aan te komen en daar, in de aula, waren alle stoelen in rijen geplaats en helemaal voorin was er een wit scherm geplaatst. Ik hoorde dat mijn naam werd geroepen en zag Emmet zwaaiend over iedereen uitkomen. Iedereen zat bijna al en ik nam mijn plaats in tussen Jasper en Emmet. Alice, Rosalie, Angela en Bella zaten een rij voor ons. Jared kwam niet veel later naast ons zitten en ik moest lachen toen ik zag dat Lauren en Tanya helemaal aan het uiteinde van de rij voor ons zaten. Ze keken niet op of achterom maar zaten ongeïnteresseerd vooruit te staren.

Ik leunde iets naar voren en bracht mijn lippen naar Bella's oor. ''_Ho __sognato __il __tuo __corpo __la __scorsa __notte_,'' herhaalde ik, precies wat er in het sms'je stond. ''Ik droomde over jou lichaam vannacht.'' Ze huiverde en zag een blos over haar wangen komen. Ik grinnikte en leunde weer achterover.

We moesten nog een tijdje wachten totdat alle klassen een plaatsje hadden gevonden en alle leraren ook in de aula waren. Ik nam een slok uit het flesje wat ik bij me had en schudde toen het door mijn lichaam brandde.

Ik voelde een klap tegen mijn achterhoofd en keek woedend achterom. ''What the…?''

''Gast, wat is er mis met jou?'' hoorde ik Emmet zeggen.

Ik keek hem verbaasd aan en wreef op mijn achterhoofd.

''Je bent nog fucking op school. Je hebt echt serieus een probleem,'' zei hij en wees naar het flesje in mijn hand. Hij wist dat er alcohol inzat…

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en stak het flesje naar hem uit. ''Je hoefde het alleen maar te vragen. Je had me er verdomme niet voor hoeven te slaan,'' mompelde ik.

Emmet grijnsde en nam er zelf een slok uit.

Toen hij het teruggaf werden alle lichten gedoofd en werd het witte scherm verlicht. De directeur kwam naar voren lopen met een microfoon in zijn handen. ''Welkom leerlingen, collega's. Zoals ieder van jullie weten wordt er ieder jaar een voorlichtingsavond gegeven. Wij vinden het belangrijk dat jongeren bewuster worden over de consequenties van het gebruik van onder andere drugs en drank. Maar ook de voorlichtingen over seksuele gemeenschap en misbruik.'' Alle leerlingen begonnen te lachen toen hij het over seksuele gemeenschap had maar hij deed net alsof er niks aan de hand was. ''Namens alle leraren vinden wij het belangrijk dat jullie je er van bewust zijn en we hopen dat jullie er ook echt aandacht aan besteden.''

Hij legde de microfoon weg en liep naar de computer die voor het scherm geplaatst stond. Hij drukte op Play en het geroezemoes stopte.

Het was ieder jaar weer hetzelfde filmpje, alle leerlingen - op eerstejaars na- hadden dit al een keer gezien. Dus zogauw het begon zakte iedereen slaperig achterover en deden hun best om wakker te blijven.

De eerste paar minuten ging over drank en drugs. Wat het met je lichaam en hersenen kan gebeuren, diezelfde shit Carlisle me opnieuw en opnieuw verteld.

Ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken Eric naar me kijken en hij glimlachte. Ik grijnsde en leunde naar voren zodat ik goed beeld had. Uit het niets veranderde het beeld van normale plaatjes tot regelrechte porno. Ik zag hoe de zaal in één keer tot leven kwam, iedereen ging rechtop zitten, begonnen met hun buurman of buurvrouw te praten en wezen naar het scherm.

Foto's van Lauren en Tanya die elkaar aanraakte, kuste, streelde over hun lichaam werd levensgroot op het scherm getoond. Ik _wist_ dat die foto's ooit nog van pas zouden komen.

Ik zag hoe leraren geschokt naar het scherm keken en met zijn alle naar de laptop renden om het beeld af te zetten. Het beeld werd weg geklikt en een stilte viel er in de zaal, iedereen keek geschokt of geamuseerd naar het beeld. Net toen de directeur iets door de microfoon wilde zeggen startte het beeld weer opnieuw op, de foto's nu nog duidelijker in beeld. Iedereen begon weer te praten en er gingen zelfs jongens staan om het beter te zien.

Ik keek naar Eric en grijnsde. Hij was fucking geniaal.

Niemand die kon er ooit achter komen dat ik achter deze shit zat. Want op geen één foto die er te zien waren kwam ik in beeld. Nog geen voet of een pluk haar. Want ik was degene die die avond foto's had gemaakt en ze hadden gewillig voor me geposeerd. Dit zal ze wel eens twee keer laten nadenken voordat ze aan mijn meisje zitten.

Ik keek naar de uitgang en ik zag hoe Tanya me nog een woedende blik gaf voordat ze de deur uitliep en Lauren die met een vuurrood hoofd erachter liep.

Ik grijnsde en leunde achterover. Iedereen was in rep en roer, alle leraren probeerde nog steeds het te stoppen en er waren ondertussen filmpjes en foto's via mobiels gemaakt. Emmet naast me brulde het uit. ''Gast, je hebt ze goed te pakken.''

Natuurlijk wist Emmet dat ik hierachter zat. Hij had die foto's al meerdere malen gezien.

Het was dus ook gewoon voorbestemd dat juist vandaag de dag was waarop we die voorlichtingen kregen. Anders had ik het anders moeten doen en dan had misschien maar een kwart van de school gezien. Maar nu had elke leerling, elke leraar en elke fucking hond die er door school liep gezien wat voor een hoeren het zijn.

Ik liep grijnzend door de menigte naar Eric toe. ''Echt fucking geniaal bedacht. Hoe heb je ervoor kunnen zorgen dat ze het niet uit kregen?''

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. ''Klein beetje van mijn magie. Maar maak je geen zorgen, niemand zal er ooit achter komen dat jij of ik er iets mee te maken hebben.''

Ik grijnsde, ik kon nog steeds niet geloven hoe geweldig het verlopen was. Ik haalde iets uit mijn broekzak en stak mijn hand naar hem uit. Hij schudde die en fronste toen hij voelde dat ik iets aan hem gaf. Ik sloeg hem op zijn schouder. ''Zie het maar als een bedankje,'' zei ik en liet zijn hand los. Hij keek naar het briefje van honderd wat ik in zijn hand had gedaan maar ik liep al weg voordat hij het kon weigeren.

Ik wist dat hij dit voor gratis ook wel had gedaan want ze hadden laatst iets geflikt bij Angela en ik wist dat hij ze er graag voor terug wilde pakken maar deze shit was gewoon perfect.

Ik liep weer terug naar onze plaatsen en plofte neer. Jasper en Emmet hadden blijkbaar ook foto's gemaakt en waren ze nu lachend met elkaar aan het wisselen. Ik leunde relaxt achterover en nam een slok uit het flesje terwijl de foto's waarop ze naakt te zien waren en met dildo's aan het spelen waren nog steeds in beeld flitsen.

Fucking perfect.

**APOV.**

''Hoe bedoel je, je kunt het niet maken?'' vroeg ik boos.

Hij schudde verontschuldigend zijn hoofd. ''Dit is een redelijk oude ketting, mevrouw. Er zit een verzekering op maar omdat het slotje gebroken is moet er een nieuwe opgezet worden. Die valt niet binnen de garantie. Deze zal nogal prijzig worden.'' De man van de juwelier keek van mij naar Bella en probeerde te achterhalen of dat we genoeg geld zouden hebben voor een nieuw slotje.

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen. Zagen deze kleren eruit alsof ze van een tweedehands winkeltje afkwamen? ''Nou moet jij eens goed naar mij luisteren, _meneer_. Deze ketting heeft een hele speciale betekenis en als jij er een nieuw slotje op moet zetten omdat de andere kapot is dan zet je er een nieuw slotje op. Het kan me niet schelen hoe duur de prijs word, als hij maar gemaakt word!''

Hij schraapte zijn keel. ''Juist ja. Als jullie dan even met mij mee willen lopen voor de gegevens,'' zei hij en wenkte ons dat we hem moesten volgen. Hij ging achter een tafel zitten en haalde er een blad vandaan. ''Onder welke naam mag het dan staan?''

''De familie Cullen,'' zei ik.

Hij keek met een ruk op en zijn ogen werden groot. ''Cullen zegt u?''

''Spreek ik soms chinees?''

''Nee, mevrouw,'' zei hij. ''Dit veranderd alles. Excuseert u mij,'' mompelde hij en liep met de ketting naar een kamertje achterin.

Ik glimlachte en zag Bella verbaasd naar me kijken. ''Hoezo verandert dat alles?''

''De naam Cullen brengt nare herinneringen naar boven. Veel mensen hebben wel zo'n vermoeden dat het iets met de maffia of in die richting zit, er is alleen nooit genoeg bewijs om ze er mee te pakken. Maar tegenwoordig zijn ze beter voorzichtig dan dat ze er een stukje van meekrijgen. Als je al ziet hoe agressief Edward kan zijn neemt dat niets aan de verdenkingen af.''

Ze knikte en keek de man met grote ogen aan toen hij terug kwam lopen. ''Het spijt ons voor het lange wachten. Omdat het vandaag toch niet zo heel druk is kunnen we het vandaag nog laten maken. Van het huis.''

Ik keek om me heen en ik zag nog een aantal mensen achter ons ongeduldig wachten dus ik wist dat hij loog. Ik glimlachte stralend. Daarom gebruikte ik altijd de naam Cullen. ''Perfect.''

Hij glimlachte beverig. ''Geweldig. Dan kunt u hem tegen vijven ophalen, mevrouw Cullen.''

Hij stak zijn hand uit en schudde die van ons beide. Ik liep lachend de winkel uit terwijl Bella nog zenuwachtiger keek. ''Niet te geloven,'' zei ze.

''Ja toch? Wat je allemaal wel niet kan bereiken met die naam.'' Ik stak mijn arm door haar arm en liepen door de winkeltjes heen. ''Wanneer was je me van plan te vertellen dat je bijna jarig bent?''

Ze keek schuldig opzij en wist dat ze betrapt was. ''Hoe weet je dat?''

Ik tikte tegen mijn slaap aan en lachte. Bella schudde haar hoofd. Ik kon haar natuurlijk ook gewoon vertellen dat ik het van Renee had…

''Ik ben het niet zo gewend. Wij hebben nooit iets speciaals gedaan op mijn verjaardag. Ik ging uit eten met Charlie en Renee en dan kwamen we weer thuis en was alles normaal. Ik had verder niemand tegen wie ik het moest vertellen,'' zei ze zachtjes. Haar ogen stonden verdrietig en ik wist dat ze het verschrikkelijk vond dat ze nooit eerder een band met iemand heeft gehad zoals ze dat met ons heeft. Elk meisje heeft sowieso een beste vriendin nodig om je hart bij te luchten.

Ik glimlachte breed. ''Je weet wat er bij verjaardagen hoort, hé? Cadeautjes!''

Bella trok een gezicht. ''Je weet dat ik dat niet hoeft. Ik hoef geen cadeaus.''

Ik sloeg haar plagerig op haar arm. ''Ben je gek. _Ík_ weet nog niet helemaal wat ik voor je ga halen maar Edward heeft het al helemaal bedacht. Ik moet zeggen, het is echt super. Het verbaasde me dat hij Charlie zover heeft gekregen maar Renee was er helemaal verzot op. Ik bedoel, het is dan ook een geweldig cadeau maar ik denk dat Charlie nog zijn twijfels heeft.''

''Ho, wacht. Weten jullie allemaal al wat het is dan?''

''Natuurlijk. Je weet toch dat ik weet wat iedereen weet.''

Bella dacht even na over die zin omdat hij nogal snel ging. ''Maar Edward weet dat ik niks hoef voor mijn verjaardag.''

''En jij denkt dat hij daar naar zal luisteren?'' Ik snoof. ''Je moet onderhand toch echt eens beter weten.'' Ik lachte om haar gezichtsuitdrukking. ''Anyway, omdat we toch moeten wachten weet je wat dit betekende. SHOPPEN.''

Bella kreunde.

**EPOV.**

''Edward, ik denk dat je er degelijk van bewust bent waarom je hier nu zit?'' vroeg de directeur.

Ik zat achterover geleund in zijn kamer en haalde mijn schouders op. ''Geen fucking idee.''

Zijn neusvleugels trilde en zag hoe hij zijn woede onder controle moest houden. ''Hoe vaak moet ik jou wel niet vertellen dat je op je taalgebruik moet letten, Edward Cullen!''

''Op zijn minst nog een keer,'' zei ik en moest moeite doen om niet te lachen om zijn gezichtsuitdrukking.

Er werd op de deur geklopt. ''Kom binnen,'' zei van Hamel met opeengeklemde kaken.

Carlisle kwam in zicht en stapte de kamer in. Hij schudde de hand van Van Hamel. ''Sorry dat ik zo laat ben.''

Ik voelde hoe de stemming van Van Hamel veranderde, hoe hij waakzaam naar het gezicht van Carlisle keek. Ja, iedereen dacht dat Carlisle ook iets met criminele activiteiten te maken had. Niemand geloofde dat hij echt zo zachtaardig was dat hij zich voordeed en iedereen was op zijn hoede rondom hem.

Dan hebben ze nog ergens fucking gelijk in.

Carlisle verliest bijna nooit zijn controle, zijn houding was altijd kalm en dacht eerst na voordat hij iets zei. Maar als je iets fucking verkeerds deed of zei wat hem echt niet aanstaat dan kun je maar beter zelf zelfmoord plegen want hij weet je overal te vinden. Hij is slim, voorzichtig en kalm maar dat maakte het er alleen maar erger door. Je weet nooit wat er in zijn hoofd omgaat, nooit wat hij van plan is om te doen. Sinds Carlisle mijn vader heeft leren kennen is hij wel eens mee geweest op reis. Het ging vooral om de kleine dingen; geld aftroeven, illegale dingen ophalen, maar nooit heeft hij iemand verwond, geschoten of mishandeld. Dat was voordat mijn vader en moeder vermoord werden…

Carlisle zag hun als zijn eigen familie, zag de maffia ook als familie. Toen iedereen in _La__Rocca_ woedend waren over wat er met hun _Don_ en zijn vrouw was gebeurd was Aro naar Carlisle gegaan. Aro had de plek overgenomen van mijn vader maar had een nieuwe _consiglieri_ nodig. Carlisle had die plek geaccepteerd.

Esme was razend toen ze daarachter kwam, had dagenlang gehuild omdat ze vreesde voor ook zijn leven. Carlisle voelde zich schuldig en probeerde Aro over te halen om iemand anders aan te nemen voor die taak… maar eenmaal een ja blijft een ja.

Hij werkt nu meer uren dan hij ooit heeft gedaan. Hij weigerde om zijn baan in het ziekenhuis op te geven omdat dat hem het gevoel gaf alsof hij iets terugdeed voor de bullshit dat hij via de maffia moet doen. Hij wil die shit niet doen maar je hebt geen fucking keus. Het is doden of gedood worden.

Nooit hebben Rosalie of ik gevragen wat hij nou precies doet, dat hebben we nooit aan mijn vader, aan Aro of iemand anders van de maffia gevraagd. Ik wéét wat ze doen maar soms is het beter om te doen alsof.

Carlisle was altijd de meest gerespecteerde man op een goede manier, nu is hij de meest gerespecteerde man omdat iedereen bang voor hem lijkt te zijn. Sinds hij met mijn vader om is gegaan, sinds ze zijn overleden, veranderd de sfeer elke keer als hij de kamer binnen komt. Ook al ben je geen slecht persoon, doordat je je met die bepaalde mensen omgaat die dat wel zijn maakt je er vanzelf ook een.

Voor ons blijft hij altijd nog steeds dezelfde Carlisle alleen dan een stuk fucking enger.

''Dus, wat is het vonnis?'' vroeg Carlisle toen hij naast mij ging zitten.

Van Hamel schraapte zijn keel en ging achter zijn bureau zitten. ''Ik weet niet of u op de hoogte bent van de situatie die zich vandaag af heeft gespeeld. We hadden namelijk een voorlichtingsdag voorbereid zoals we dat ieder jaar doen en-…''

''Ik weet wat er is gebeurd,'' onderbrak Carlisle hem.

''O. Oke, nou goed. Eh…'' Ik grinnikte toen hij behoorlijk benauwd keek. Carlisle keek me boos aan en ik stopte met lachen. Jezus… ''Er gaat dus de ronde dat Edward hier mee te maken heeft en…''

''Het gaat in de ronde?'' onderbrak Carlisle hem weer en vernauwde zijn ogen. ''Ik ben hierheen gekomen omdat het in de _ronde_ gaat?'' Carlisle sloeg zijn armen over elkaar.

Van Hamel keek nog benauwder. ''Eh… nou, onze leerlingen Tanya en Lauren hebben Edward ervan beschuldigd dat hij de dader is.''

''Dus ik ben helemaal hierheen gekomen omdat twee meisjes zich vernederd voelen over wat ze zélf hebben gedaan en ze daarom Edward maar beschuldigen? Meneer van Hamel, heeft u ook maar enig bewijs dat Edward de schuldige is?''

''Eh.. nee. Maar…''

''Dan is dit gesprek nu afgelopen. Ik heb een heel drukke schema dus tenzij u echte bewijs heeft dat hij de dader is zie ik dit gesprek als niet gebeurd.'' Carlisle stond op, liep naar buiten terwijl ik achter hem aan liep. Eenmaal buiten richtte hij zich op mij. ''Ik ben niet van plan om je nog een keer te helpen om niks. Meneer van Hamel is niet dom en hij weet net zo goed als ik dat jij hier iets mee te maken heeft. Dus ik zou die wraakplannen van jou maar eens goed onder controle houden want dit gaat niet nog eens gebeuren. Ik heb jou die Volvo met een rede gegeven maar dat betekend niet dat ik hem niet zomaar weg kan nemen.'' Hij onderbrak zichzelf toen hij zijn telefoon over hoorde gaan. Hij keek wie het was en keek benauwd. Je hoeft geen fucking helderziende te zijn om te weten wie dat is… ''Wees de jongen waar je moeder trots op zou zijn,'' zei hij nog voordat hij weg liep en de telefoon opnam.

Ik voelde de woede opkomen omdat hij daarover begon maar voordat ik er iets over kon zeggen was hij al weg. Het maakte me pissig dat hij dreigde mijn Volvo mee te nemen en over mijn moeder begon.

Met mijn handen in mijn zakken liep ik richting de parkeerplaats maar kon het toch niet laten om te lachen hoe Carlisle meneer van Hamel flink voorschut heeft gezet. Hij had niet genoeg ballen om tegen Carlisle in te gaan. Niemand had dat…

Maar nog voordat ik mijn auto bereikte ontving ik een sms. Het was van Carlisle:

_Zorg __dat __je __over __10 __minuten __thuis __bent.__  
Ik __wil __iets __met __je __bespreken._

Moed zakte deels door mijn schoenen. Je gaat me toch niet fucking wijs maken dat hij er weer over zou beginnen.

De hele rit naar huis zat ik te piekeren over wat er was, hoopte dat Carlisle niks tegen Esme had verteld over dit hele gebeuren. Hoe fucking teleurgesteld zij wel niet zou zijn. Ik kan tegen Carlisle's woede maar als ik die blik in Esme's ogen zie voel ik me net een klein kind die betrapt is terwijl hij een snoepje jat in een snoepwinkel.

Toen ik de oprit opreed begon mijn hart te bonken. Carlisle stond boven op de veranda te wachten, zijn armen over elkaar geslagen. Hoe goed hij het ook probeerde te bedekken, ik zag hoe zijn jasje in een rare bobbel vormde bij zijn heupen tegenover de rest van zijn lichaam. Dat hij buiten stond te wachten met zijn pistool bij was geen fucking goed teken…

* * *

_Sempre_- voor altijd

_ho__sognato__il__tuo__corpo__la__scorsa__notte_- ik droomde over jou lichaam vannacht.

_Don:_Baas over de gehele maffiafamilie.

_Consiglieri_: raadgever van de _Don_.

* * *

**A/N** _Volgende chapter: een terugblik + meer uitleg over Carlisle en de maffia._

_Liefs_

_anoek013_


	48. Outtake: Watching people changing

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM**

**A/N** big thanks to: Erika - crazy-twilight-fan - lovetwilight2424 - nicolegrr - zoe - 000-TwIlIgHt-000 - LoveTheWayYouAre - florreke - twilightfeverxx - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - anoniempje1 - sophieeV - flyaway93 - MaaktDatUit - stephanie - geennaam - caramelietos - sienvandewouwer- sien - brit

Even voor de duidelijkheid voordat er verwarring ontstaat: Edward S is hun vader. Edward Senior dus.

**Outtake Watching people changing**

_Watching people changing in front of you is hard, but what's harder is to remember the way they used to be_

_**POVs**: Carlisle en Esme_

* * *

**CPOV.**

_13 Jaar geleden._

''Carlisle, zou jij nog een keer willen kijken? Want volgens mij hoor ik een auto de oprit op komen,'' hoorde ik mijn vrouw vanuit de keuken zeggen.

''Als ze komen horen we vanzelf de bel wel, lieverd.'' Maar desondanks keek ik toch voor de zoveelste keer uit het raam. Nog steeds geen teken van een auto…

Ik streek mijn pak recht terwijl ik naar de keuken liep waar Esme druk in de weer was met koken. ''Nog steeds niet,'' zei ik en sloeg mijn armen van achter om haar middel.

Ze draaide zich om. ''Er zal toch niks ernstig gebeurd zijn?'' vroeg ze, haar ogen groot.

Ik gaf haar een kus op haar wang. ''Maak je geen zorgen. Ze zullen ieder moment hier zijn.''

Esme knikte en draaide zich weer om, begon verder met het koken van het avondmaal. ''Je hebt vast wel gelijk. Zou je vast de kaarsen aan willen steken op de tafel?''

Ik deed wat er me gezegd werd en stak de 10 kaarsen die verspreid waren over de tafel aan met de aansteker die in mijn zak zat. Net toen ik weer uit het raam wou kijken hoorde ik de bel van de voordeur gaan.

Ik liep naar de voordeur om de deur open te doen en werd begroet door het prachtigste gezin. Edward Senior glimlachte breed, zijn witte tanden fonkelde in het licht. Aan zijn hand had hij een prachtig meisje staan met goudblond haar en een gezicht waar een kind van haar leeftijd een moord voor zou doen. Elizabeth keek met haar kastanjebruine haren stralend, haar ogen twinkelend en vrolijk. Achter haar benen stond een verlegen klein jongetje, zijn ogen groot en onschuldig.

''Ah, Carlisle. Wat fijn om je weer te zien,'' zei Edward S. Hij stak zijn hand uit die nog niet bezet was en schudde stevig die van mij.

''Het werd eens tijd dat jullie zouden komen,'' lachte ik.

Hij haalde verontschuldigend zijn schouders op. ''Er kwam helaas iets tussen, ik hoop dat het eten nog niet koud is geworden?''

''Esme is nog in de keuken bezig,'' zei ik net op dat moment dat ik iemand achter me hoorde zeggen, ''Ik dacht al dat ik mensen hoorde. Wat fijn dat jullie er zijn!'' glimlachte Esme en begroette haar broer met een omhelzing.

Elizabeth kwam binnen en kuste me op mijn wang. ''Wat heerlijk om jullie weer te zien,'' glimlachte ze. ''We hebben een toetje meegenomen,'' zei ze en stak een schaal naar me uit.

''Dat had je niet hoeven doen.''

''Weet ik. Ik zet het vast in de koelkast goed?'' Onderweg naar de keuken kuste ze Esme op haar wang en samen liepen ze weg.

Ik knielde neer en zorgde dat ik op diezelfde hoogte als Rosalie en Edward zat. Rosalie bleef trots staan maar Edward deinsde een klein beetje achteruit.

''Ik heb iets voor jullie,'' vertelde ik en haalde iets uit de binnenkant van mijn jasje. Het was een klein vierkant doosje en een langwerpig doosje.

Allebei staken ze hun hand uit, Edward iets voorzichtiger dan Rosalie. Rosalie glimlachte breed toen ze zag wat erin zat. Ze vloog naar voren en sloeg haar armen om mijn nek. ''Dankjewel, oom Carlisle. Hij is echt prachtig,'' gilde ze.

''Een mooi geschenk voor een mooie dame,'' zei ik en haar ogen begonnen te glimmen.

Edward stak zijn hand uit en glimlachte verlegen. ''Dankjewel.''

Ik hielp Edward met het aandoen van zijn horloge. Het was een goud zilveren horloge met een zwarte band. Rosalie had een ring met een in bedekt met diamanten kruis erop.

''Waarom gaan jullie niet vast boven spelen? We roepen jullie wel als het eten klaar is,'' zei Edward S. toen ze allebei hun cadeau hadden omgedaan.

''Oke papa.'' Ze renden allebei naar boven.

Zogauw de kinderen uit de buurt was verdween zijn grijns van zijn gezicht en zag je hoe uitgeput hij was. Hij wreef in zijn ogen in een poging wakker te blijven.

''Slecht nieuws?'' vroeg ik terwijl we richting de woonkamer liepen.

Hij zuchtte en ging vermoeid zitten. ''Afgelopen nacht hadden een paar _Picciotti _en _Capodecino_ een betaling op moeten halen die nog niet afgerond was. Ik vertrouwde het niet helemaal en was van plan om meerdere mensen erheen te sturen maar volgens Aro was dat niet nodig. We konden onze mensen beter ergens anders voor gebruiken en _Caporegimes_ wilde ik niet inzetten. Wat een simpele taak van vijf minuten had moeten zijn liep uit tot een schietpartij. Ze weigerde te betalen en omdat die mannen begon te dreigen met een wapen hebben mijn mensen gereageerd. We hebben een aantal levens verloren maar ook is er bewijs achter gebleven. We zijn de hele nacht bezig geweest met de politie op een ander spoor te brengen.''

''Hoe is dat gelukt?''

''Veel denken dat het een onderling gevecht is geweest maar een aantal politiemannen hebben zo hun bedenkingen. Er zal alleen niet genoeg bewijs zijn om het te bewijzen.'' Hij zuchtte. ''Het is een en al drama geweest. We hebben begrafenissen moeten regelen, bewijs weg moeten werken, hebben nieuwe mensen nodig omdat we er een aantal verloren zijn. De lijst houdt maar niet op. En daarbovenop is degene voor wie we eigenlijk kwamen ook nog ontsnapt.''

Hij keek me aan en ik staarde terug. In zijn ogen zag ik dat hij het niet wilde vragen maar ik wist dat hij geen keus had. ''Vraag het me nou maar,'' zuchtte ik.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. ''Je weet dat ik het je nooit zou vragen als ik een andere keus had. Het laatste wat ik wil is dat Esme net zo bang en ongerust thuis zit zoals Elizabeth elke avond doet maar het is maar iets kleins. Er is morgen een festival net buiten Washington en er is een bepaald persoon daar die we moeten hebben.'' Hij zag dat ik benauwd keek en ging gauw verder. ''Je weet dat ik je nooit zal vragen om de trekker over te halen. Het enige wat je hoeft te doen is mijn mannen van punt a naar b te brengen. Ik weet dat je een goede chauffeur bent en ik vertrouw mijn mannen blindelings als het op jou aan komt.''

''De auto?''

''Is geregeld. Het vindt morgen om 22.43 plaats. Alles is tot in de puntjes geregeld want we willen geen herhaling van afgelopen nacht. Je krijgt een kogelvrij vest aan –niet dat je die nodig zal hebben maar ik loop geen risico's. Ik heb meer mannen ingezet dus dit kan gewoon niet fout lopen. Je zult niks zien of horen, je zult niet eens weten wat ze hebben gedaan als ze terug komen.''

Ik wist dat ik veel geld hiervoor zou krijgen, dat maakte het er wat beter op. Voor een half uurtje zou ik meer verdienen dan 3 nachten werken op het ziekenhuis. ''Goed dan.''

Edward S. glimlachte, de vermoeidheid leek in een stuk te verminderen. ''Dankje. Ik sta bij je in het krijt. Zorg alleen wel dat Esme hier niks vanaf weet.''

Ik grinnikte. ''Denk ook aan al die andere keren dat ik je uit de brand heb geholpen.''

''Daar heb je gelijk in. Ooit betaal ik het je allemaal terug.''

Ik vroeg niet waarom ze het leven van die persoon afnamen. Het was soms maar beter om niks te vragen. Ik dacht na over het geld wat ik zou verdienen als ik het vaker zou doen dan maar een paar klussen in het halfjaar. Hoeveel ik Esme zou kunnen geven. ''Die baan voor _Picciotti_, staan die nog open?'' vroeg ik. Als _Picciotti _had je niet te veel verantwoordelijkheden, er waren geen levens die in jou handen lagen. Het was klussen klaren en veel geld verdienen.

Ik zag zijn ogen veranderen. Woedend. ''Geen denken aan!''

''Waarom niet?'' vroeg ik verbaasd, hoewel ik het antwoord natuurlijk al zag aankomen.

''Omdat er geen verdomde mogelijkheid is dat ik jou en Esme zo blootstel. Mijn zusje is het beste waar ze nu is, in veiligheid, en dat ga ik niet laten verpesten door jou binnen te laten terwijl _ik_ in nood zit. Dat gaat niet gebeuren. Ik weet dat Esme zich zorgen om mij maakt en daar hoeven die zorgen over jou er niet bij. Ja, de baan is nog steeds beschikbaar maar niet voor jou Carlisle,'' zei hij fel.

''Maar als ik dat nou wil?''

''Dat wil je niet. Geloof me, dat wil je echt niet. Wil je je leven elke dag zo riskeren? Wil je dat Esme iedere avond doosbang wakker ligt, hopend dat de telefoon niet afgaat met slecht nieuws. Wil je elke keer als je je ogen dichtdoet de gezichten ziet van die je het leven hebt afgenomen? Ik heb de domste fout van mijn leven gemaakt maar er is geen fucking mogelijkheid dat ik jou in diezelfde nachtmerrie aan doe als waar ik in leef. Het enige waar ik aan dacht toen ik opgroeide was macht, roem en veiligheid. Zogauw ik 18 werd was ik zo verblind door dat idee over macht dat ik me er halsoverkop erin heb gestort, wetend dat er geen weg uit was. Niet levend in ieder geval. Er gaat geen dag voorbij waarbij ik me niet schaam voor mezelf tegenover mijn vrouw en kinderen. Elke keer dat ik iemands leven neem breng ik hun steeds meer in gevaar. Maar ik heb geen keus meer, er is levend geen weg uit. Ik weet dat mijn mensen zitten te wachten totdat Edward 18 word en oud genoeg is om zich bij ons te voegen –hoewel een aantal van hun twijfelen of hij mijn gen wel heeft overgekregen en niet de zachtheid van zijn moeder- zal ik mijn verdomde leven ervoor geven om ervoor te zorgen dat hij niet diezelfde fout maakt als mij. Mijn kleine Edward gaat naar de middelbare school, studeert medicijnen net als zijn oom of word een geweldige pianist. Hij ontmoet het meisje van zijn dromen, gaat trouwen en krijgt kinderen en sterft omdat hij het op zijn 92ste wel weer genoeg vind. Edward wordt niet in aanmerking gebracht met de _mafia_ en dat is precies dezelfde fucking leven voor jou en Esme. Ik ga jullie kinderen die misschien nog komen _niet _in gevaar brengen. _Sul mio cadavere. _Over mijn lijk.''

''Maar Esme en ik willen misschien helemaal geen kinderen,'' zei ik in een poging.

Hij sloeg zijn vuist op tafel. ''Het gaat niet gebeuren, Carlisle en daarmee uit!''

Ik sloeg mijn handen over elkaar, als een klein kind die net op zijn kop heeft gehad van zijn vader. Ik wist dat ik dit nooit zou winnen. Ja, ik zou achter zijn rug om met Aro kunnen gaan praten maar als hij er dan achter kwam dan waren we allemaal nog verder van huis. Als de _Don_ nee zegt dan is het nee.

''Het is niet dat ik je er niet bij wil hebben want ik weet dat je het kan. Ik heb al genoeg dode lijken op mijn geweten en daar wil ik die van jou niet bij hebben. Ik zou Esme nooit meer recht in de ogen kunnen kijken als jou iets overkomt dankzij mij.''

''Ik heb eigenlijk nooit geweten dat je er zo'n spijt van had?'' vroeg ik. Dit onderwerp liet ik even zakken.

Hij zuchtte. ''Ik probeer er niet teveel bij stil te staan. Ik heb genoeg spijt en medelijden met mijzelf gehad maar daar veranderd toch niets aan. Ik heb een keuze gemaakt en daar valt niets meer aan te doen. Ik moet het beste maken van de situatie. Veel zouden zeggen waarom ik mijzelf dan zo kapot heb gewerkt om _Don_ te worden maar ik kan nu voor de bescherming zorgen die mijn gezin nodig heeft. Ik moet er nu voor zorgen dat mijn mensen na elke taak weer veilig terug komen. In de _mafia _zitten maakt je hard, koud en onverschillig. Ik doe er alles aan om te doden en niet gedood te worden. Er is geen tijd om na te denken over de gevolgen. Je moet handelen voordat het te laat is. Er is…'' Hij werd onderbroken door zijn telefoon die afging. Hij keek me even aan. ''Excuseer mij.''

Hij bracht de telefoon naar zijn oor en luisterde naar wat de andere persoon aan de lijn had. ''over 2 minuten?... Nee, eigenlijk niet…. Ja je bent nu toch al onderweg…maak het snel,'' zei hij en hing de telefoon op. Hij wreef met zijn handen over zijn gezicht.

''Ze komen hierheen?'' vroeg ik.

Hij knikte. ''Één iemand maar.''

Lachend kwamen Esme en Elizabeth de woonkamer binnenlopen. Ze hadden het erover wat Edward en Rosalie op de heenweg hier naartoe hadden gedaan. Edward S. schraapte zijn keel en ze keken allebei op naar hem. Hij stond op en liep naar Elizabeth. ''_Tesoro_, waarom ga je niet even met Esme boven bij de kinderen kijken? Zet het eten even op een laag pitje en we roepen jullie vanzelf wel.''

Haar ogen stonden gelijk bezorgt. ''Is er iets aan de hand?''

Hij glimlachte gedwongen. ''Nee, het gaat prima. Er komt alleen even iemand langs maar ik wil jullie niet in dezelfde kamer hebben of het risico lopen dat de kinderen naar beneden komen.''

Hij kuste haar op haar lippen en gaf haar nog een extra duwtje richting de trap toen de bel ging. Nog steeds ongerust pakte ze Esme bij haar hand en liepen ze de trap op. Esme keek bang.

Edward wachtte totdat ze beide boven waren, streek zijn pak recht en opende de deur. ''Ik hoop dat je beseft dat dit geen tweede keer meer gebeurd. Mijn kinderen en vrouw zijn hier verdomme in huis,'' zei hij voordat de andere persoon iets kon zeggen.

Hij was lang, zijn haar was met gel achterover gedaan en zijn pak leek net zo duur als zijn glanzende schoenen. ''Het spijt me, baas. Ik had alleen wat nieuws waarvan ik wist dat u die moest horen,'' zei hij, zijn toon beverig maar toch respectvol.

Edward gooide de deur wat verder open en gebaarde dat hij naar binnen moest lopen. De man volgde de richting waarop Edward wees en liep richting de woonkamer. Wij volgden hem.

De man leek niet verbaasd dat Edward niet voorop liep maar wees waar hij naar toe moest. Hij had vaker Edward in het echt gezien. Veel mensen die voor hem werkte hoorde verhalen maar hadden nog nooit direct met hem gesproken.

''Praat,'' zei Edward toen we allemaal in de woonkamer stonden. Niemand van ons ging zitten.

''Ik weet dat u op de hoogte bent van wat er gisteravond heeft afgespeeld maar ik weet dat er één ding is wat er u niet is verteld.'' Hij stopte even.

''Ga door,'' zei Edward.

''Toen wij daar gisteren aankwamen was het zoals we wisten een plek waar de bendes zich schuilhielden. We stapten uit en liepen richting August. Hij wist wie wij waren want hij sprong gelijk van zijn plek af. Nog voordat één van ons iets konden zeggen begon hij te schreeuwen en kwamen er een stuk of 10 man tevoorschijn. Ze dreigden met wapens dus wij moesten wel ingrijpen. Ik wilde me eerst concentreren op de mensen met de wapens voordat ik August zou pakken. Ik wist er twee te raken en zag August in een hoekje staan. Hij zag dat ik naar hem keek dus hij begon te rennen. Ik probeerde hem te raken maar ik moest ook kijken dat ik niet van achteren werd geschoten. Opeens hoorde ik een gegil wat er niet thuis hoorde. Het was een gegil van een…van een vrouw en een...een kind. '' Zijn stem beefde hevig dus hij haalde even diep adem. ''August had zich gescholen achter zijn vrouw en zijn kind. Iemand van ons team heeft ze geraakt. Allebei.''

Nog voordat hij was uitgesproken, nog voordat één van ons besefte wat er gebeurde had Edward zijn wapen gepakt. Vliegensvlug zodat geen van beide zijn bewegingen had gezien had hij zijn geweer gepakt en gericht op de man voor hem. ''Jullie hebben een vrouw en kind geraakt. Een fucking KIND?'' Edward keek woedend uit zijn ogen, zijn groene ogen zaten vol haat en afschuw. Hij drukte het wapen tegen de man zijn voorhoofd. Mijn hart bonkte wild in mijn borstkas. De was hij als hij aan het werken was. De vriendelijke, aardige vader die alles voor zijn vrouw en kinderen over heeft was helemaal uit zijn ogen verdwenen. Ze stonden doods en ik besefte wat hij bedoelde met 'werken voor de maffia maakt je hard, koud en onverschillig.'

De man deinsde iets achteruit en keek angstig uit zijn ogen. Hij hield zijn handen beschermend omhoog. ''Ik weet het. Het was niet de bedoeling maar hij redde liever zijn eigen leven dan die van zijn gezin. We konden er niks aan doen.''

''Had je eigen leven gegeven dan dat je die van een vrouw en kind afnam! Geef me één fucking reden waarom ik deze kogel nu niet gelijk door jou hoofd moet schieten?'' Hij schreeuwde en in zijn ogen zag je dat hij razend was.

Hij keek bang. ''Omdat ik weet waar August zich verstopt.''

Edward vernauwde zijn ogen. ''Praat.''

Hij leek even met zichzelf in discussie te staan of dat het wel verstandig was om te vertellen maar hij wist dat als hij het niet zou vertellen hij hoe dan ook een kogel door zijn hoofd kreeg. ''Sinds gisteravond heb ik de hele nacht gezocht. Heb zijn telefoon afgetapt, gezocht waar hij met zijn creditcard heeft betaald en waar hij heeft getankt. Hij heeft de hele nacht rondgereden maar is gestopt bij een hotel aan Maxfield road. Hij heeft nog niet uitgecheckt.''

Zijn hersenen werkte snel, besloot welke de juiste beslissing was. Hij stopte zijn wapen in zijn broek en deed zijn jasje erover heen. ''Wijs me erheen. En ik wil de naam weten van degene die heeft geschoten.''

De man knikte en wist niet hoe snel hij naar buiten moest rennen om de auto voor te starten.

''Zeg tegen Elizabeth dat er iets tussen is gekomen. Ik zal waarschijnlijk pas tegen morgenvroeg terug zijn. Zeg dat ze zich niet ongerust hoef te maken.'' Hij liep al richting de deur.

''Zou je niet meer mensen moeten bellen? Ik denk niet dat het verstandig is als jullie daar alleen heen gaan,'' probeerde ik hem te zeggen. Edward ging zelden echt op pad als het maar een kleine zaak was. Bij de grote zaken was hij erbij maar had altijd een hele hoop mensen achter zich. Hij was te belangrijk om alleen te gaan.

Edward schudde zijn hoofd. ''Nee. Ik vermoord die motherfucker mijzelf.'' Hij stak zijn hand uit en ik schudde die. ''Zorg goed voor mijn vrouw en kinderen. Dankjewel, Carlisle.''

Ik zag hoe hij zijn zwarte Mercedes instapte en weg scheurde. Toen ze allebei uit het zicht waren liet ik mijn adem ontsnappen die ik onbewust inhield. Ook al was hij de _Don_ van de grootste maffia familie, het enige principe waar hij aan hield was dat er geen vrouwen en kinderen werden vermoord. En hij was ook de enige die geen slaaf in huis had of prostituee onder zijn dak had. Er was geen mogelijkheid dat hij in de ogen van zijn vrouw en kinderen kon kijken als hij het leven van een vrouw of kind had afgenomen.

Ik wist dat ik naar boven moest om uit te leggen dat Edward weg was maar ik had geen idee hoe. Elizabeth zou teleurgesteld zijn.

Ik kwam boven aan en zag ze samen in de speelkamer zitten. Rosalie was met Esme aan het spelen en Elizabeth zat met Edward toe te kijken. Ze zaten beiden op hun knieën op de grond, zijn handje in die van haar. Elizabeth keek op toen ze mij aan zag lopen.

''Eh…hij moest even nog wat dingen afhandelen,'' probeerde ik te zeggen.

Elizabeth stond op, gevolgd door kleine Edward. Hij hield nog steeds haar hand vast. ''Is alles in orde?''

''Ja. Hij gaat het avondeten helaas niet redden vanavond. Hij zei dat hij tegen morgenvroeg terug is.''

Ik zag hoe de teleurstelling over haar gezicht viel en Edward trok aan haar hand. ''Mama, is alles goed? Waar is papa?'' vroeg hij zachtjes, zijn ronde gezichtje bezorgt.

Ze zette een gemaakte glimlach op en wreef hem over zijn wangetje. ''Alles is goed, lieverd. Papa komt morgenvroeg weer thuis.''

''Maar hij zou vanavond mee naar Emmet en Alice gaan. Dat had hij beloofd,'' zei Rosalie met een pruillipje.

''Dat weet ik lieverd. Ik zal ze bellen en zeggen dat we morgen komen, oke?''

''Oke, mama.''

Ze wisten altijd precies wanneer Elizabeth verdrietig was. Elizabeth probeerde ook altijd vrolijk te doen en als ze bezorgd of bang was niets aan de kinderen te laten merken maar Edward en Rosalie waren allebei slim genoeg om te weten wanneer er iets niet goed zat. Ze gingen nooit tegen haar in en waren daarmee eigenlijk de perfecte kinderen die iemand maar kon opvoeden.

''Waarom gaan we niet met zijn alle alvast naar beneden? Het eten moet zo klaar zijn. Ik heb jullie favoriete lasagne gemaakt,'' zei Esme in de poging de sfeer te verbeteren.

''Jippie!'' Edward en Rosalie lachten, duidelijk al vergeten wat er was gebeurd. Ze hadden over de jaren geleerd dat het niet erg was als papa weg was. Hij kwam altijd weer terug.

Toen de kinderen naar beneden renden pakte Elizabeth me nog een keer bij mijn arm. ''Is echt alles in orde?''

Ik klopte haar op haar arm. Ze vroeg ook nooit wat hij ging doen of wat hij had gedaan als hij thuis kwam. ''Ik hoop het.''

**Esme POV. **

Elizabeth keek voor de zoveelste keer onbewust op haar telefoon. Ze zuchtte toen ze zag dat er nog geen nieuws was. Ik reikte naar voren en legde mijn hand op die van haar. ''Hé. Geen nieuws betekent goed nieuws, toch?'' probeerde ik in een poging haar op te vrolijken. We zaten samen voor de openhaard genesteld op een gemakke stoel. Carlisle was met de kinderen in de tuin gaan spelen.

Ze glimlachte droevig. ''Je hebt gelijk. Ik maak me alleen zorgen omdat hij geen gedag heeft gezegd. Normaal als hij plots weg moet geeft hij altijd nog een kus aan mij en de kinderen. Het is niets voor hem om zomaar weg te gaan.''

''Hij zal er wel een goede reden voor hebben. Hij is toch wel eens vaker weggegaan en niks gezegd?''

''Één keer. En toen kwam hij zwaargewond thuis.'' Ze kneep paniekerig in mijn hand. ''Ik weet dat er gisteren wat problemen waren op zijn werk. O god, je denkt toch niet dat het daarmee te maken heeft?''

''Kalm aan, Elizabeth,'' probeerde ik toen ze paniekerig keek. ''Het komt allemaal wel goed. Echt waar. Edward kan prima voor zichzelf zorgen.''

''Dat weet ik ook wel. Het is alleen dat het lijkt alsof hij de levens van zijn mensen belangrijker vind dan die van hemzelf. Ik wil niet dat hij zichzelf moet opofferen om het leven van iemand anders te redden.'' Ik zag hoe haar ogen schuldig stonden omdat ze zo dacht maar eerlijk gezegd was dat ook mijn gedachten. Het is niet goed als je liever iemand anders dood ziet dan degene waarvan je houdt. Die andere persoon heeft misschien ook een vrouw en kinderen. Maar de wereld zou niet zonder kunnen zonder zo iemand als Edward. Het klinkt misschien raar in andermans oren om wat hij allemaal gedaan heeft. Maar dat is de persoon die de maffia van hem heeft gemaakt, niet de persoon waar ik mee opgegroeid ben.

''Hij zal jullie niet in de steek laten. Jullie zijn te belangrijk voor hem, dat geeft hij niet op.''

Ze beet op haar lip. ''Hoe is het voor jou? We hebben hier eigenlijk nooit over gepraat maar het moet voor jou vast ook moeilijk zijn niet wetend waar hij is, of dat hij wel veilig is?''

''Dat is het ook niet. Ik lig nachten wakker, me afvragend of dat hij al veilig in zijn bed ligt. Of dat er niet iemand wraakplannen tegen hem aan het maken is. De lijst is eindeloos wat er allemaal met hem kan gebeuren maar uiteindelijk is hij degene die moet zorgen dat er niks gebeurd. Erover lopen piekeren heeft geen zin, ons zorgen maken heeft geen zin. Het belangrijkste is, is wanneer hij thuis komt, we er voor hem moeten zijn. Hij vond het vroeger altijd moeilijk om thuis te komen, wetend wat hij nog geen uur geleden had gedaan. Het is voor hem makkelijker omdat hij weet dat wij geen vooroordelen over hem hebben. We accepteren hem zoals hij is en weten wat voor een geweldige persoon hij is. Als ik het moeilijk heb besef ik altijd dat het voor hem nog miljoenen keer moeilijker is. De gedachten aan mijn broer, veilig, houd me op de been.''

''Het is voor mij alleen zo moeilijk om altijd te doen alsof. Vroeger was het altijd gemakkelijk om de kinderen te vertellen dat papa zo terug komt. Nu ze ouder worden heb ik altijd het gevoel dat ze weten dat er iets niet goeds is, dat ze weten wat voor slechte dingen hij doet. Ik wil niet dat ze later opgroeien en hem gaan haten om wat hij doet. Ik hou van Edward, zo zielsveel dat het gewoon pijn doet. Elke keer als hij de kamer binnen komt lopen voel ik nog steeds diezelfde vlinders in mijn buik als toen ik hem voor het eerst zag. Maar ik ben bang dat mijn kinderen de dupe worden van wat hij doet,'' zei ze zachtjes. Er waren tranen in haar ogen gekomen en ze probeerde ze weg te knipperen.

Ik stond even met mijn mond vol tanden, ik wist niet goed hoe ik hier op moest reageren. ''Edward en Rosalie zullen nooit een hekel aan hem krijgen. Hij is de beste vader op de wereld ondanks wat hij doet. En hij zal ervoor zorgen dat er hun niks overkomt. Ik weet zeker dat hij iedereen van de maffia zijn leven op zal laten geven als dat betekend dat jullie veilig zijn. Hij is dan misschien wel weg maar hij waakt nog steeds over jullie.''

Elizabeth veegde een traan van haar wang. ''Dankjewel, Esme. Zulke woorden heb ik af en toe eens nodig,'' zei ze en glimlachte door haar tranen heen. ''Je weet dat ik je als mijn eigen zus beschouw en ben blij dat jij en Edward in mijn leven zijn gekomen. Ondanks alles ben ik nog nooit zo gelukkig geweest.''

''Ik ben ook blij dat Edward jou gevonden heeft. Ik kan geen betere vrouw en een moeder van zijn kinderen wensen dan jij.''

* * *

Het was 's morgens 9 uur toen we een auto de oprit op hoorde komen. Iedereen aan het ontbijt tafel ging automatisch rechtop zitten en Rosalie begon op haar stoel te wippen. Ze keek verlangd naar haar moeder.

Elizabeth glimlachte. ''Toe maar.''

Rosalie joelde en sprong van haar stoel af richting de deur. Ze gilde en lachte toen ze haar vader in de deuropening zag staan. Ze sprong op hem af en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. ''Dat is nog eens een begroeting. Altijd weer een prachtige dame die op mij wacht,'' lachte hij en tilde haar op. Hij pakte haar met één hand vast omdat hij met zijn andere kleine Edward moest opvangen die op hem afgerend kwam. ''En wie is deze stoere jongeman dan? Wie zijn jullie om mijn dure pak zo vies te maken met pindakaas handen?''

Kleine Edward sloeg zijn handen voor zijn mond waardoor zijn gezicht onder de pindakaas zat. Rosalie lachte en smeerde het alleen nog maar meer uit.

''Geef papa eens even een pauze, kleintjes. Hij zal vast doodop zijn,'' lachte ik.

Ze schudde beide hun hoofd en pakte zijn pak alleen nog maar steviger vast.

''Jullie moeten wel want anders kan ik jullie je cadeau niet geven.'' Edward hoefde al niet meer verder te praten of ze wiebelde allebei om los te komen en op de grond gezet te worden. Hij lachte. ''Dat dacht ik al. Ik ben zo terug.'' Hij liep terug naar zijn auto terwijl hun allebei verwachtingsvol naar de deur staarde totdat hij terug kwam. Ze joelden toen hij twee ingepakte cadeaus in zijn handen had. Hij gaf ze aan hen en het papier werd er gelijk afgescheurd.

Rosalie had een kristallen bol gekregen met een ballerina erin. Als je het schudde dan ging de ballerina dansen. Edward had een nieuwe speelgoedtrein gekregen met een complete rails erbij. Ze waren uiterst tevreden en renden naar Elizabeth. ''Mama, mama, kijk eens wat we hebben gehad. Mogen we ermee spelen?'' Ze stonden allebei te huppelen.

Ze schudde ongelovig haar hoofd. ''Goed dan. Maar wel eerst jullie handen wassen. En jullie vader bedanken voor de cadeaus,'' voegde ze erachteraan.

Ze rende naar hem toe, gaven hem een kus op zijn wang en rende naar de woonkamer om ermee te spelen. Toen ze waren verdwenen viel er een stilte over ons. Hij keek zacht naar Elizabeth en liep naar haar toe. Hij pakte haar hand en trok haar omhoog van de stoel. Hij zuchtte. ''Lizzie, _perdonami_. _Mi __sei __mancata. __Ti__amo._''

Zijn Italiaans was vloeiend, zijn ogen gericht op haar gezicht. Haar schouders hingen vermoeid naar beneden. ''_Ero __preoccupato._

Hij kuste haar lippen. ''_Torno __a __casa. __Sempre_.''

* * *

_Picciotti:_ de soldaten in de maffia familie die de meeste handelingen uitvoeren.

_Caporegimes:_ Krijgt directe handelingen aankregen door de _Don_ en is de baas over bepaalde afdelingen. (Kapitein van een regiment.)

_Capodecino_: een regiment is verdeeld in cosche's (teams) die worden aangestuurd door _Capodecino._ Deze bestaan uit meestal niet meer als 12 personen.

_Don_: Baas over de hele mafia familie.

_Mafia_: In het Italiaans wordt het met één F geschreven.

_Sul mio cadavere: _Over mijn lijk.

_Perdonami. __Mi __sei __mancata. Tiamo: _vergeef me. Ik miste je. Ik hou van je.

_Ero __preoccupato_: Ik was bezord.

_Torno __a __casa:_ Ik kom thuis.

_Sempre: _Altijd.

* * *

**A/N** _volgend hoofdstuk gaan we terug met Edward en Carlisle. Dit is het begin van Carlisle en de maffia._

_Reacties?_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	49. Language of family

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM**

**A/N **thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks to; Crazy0-Twiligt-Fan - Erika - caramelietos - NicoleGrr - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - LoveTheWayYouAre - 000-TwIlIgHt-000 - anoniempje1 - twilightfeverxx - Florreke - Lovetwilight2424 - MaaktDatUit - jolientjhn - milou - janne - sophieeV - Sien Marie Cullen d

**Hoofdstuk 48. Language of family**

_The language of family is not words, but meanings. It is an intelligence about language._

_**POVs**: Edward, Bella_

* * *

**EPOV.**

''We rijden met jou auto,'' zei Carlisle en hij liep me voorbij zonder mij aan te kijken. Hij ging achter het stuur zitten en wachtte totdat ik in de passagiersstoel zat. Hij reikte naar beneden en begon de stoel te verzetten. Het koste alles in me om niet uit te vallen want ik haat het als mensen aan mijn shit zitten. Alles in mijn auto stond zo ingesteld dat het voor mij goed stond en had geen zin om straks alles weer fucking te gaan veranderen. Carlisle keek me aan, zijn hand nog steeds onder de stoel en ik wist wat hij gevonden had. Hij haalde er mijn _Glock 17_ vandaan en bekeek hem in zijn hand. _''Glock 17_, 9mm Kaliber, 625 gram. Goed spul, niet dezelfde als die je vader jou heeft gegeven. Waar heb je dit vandaan?''

Ik haalde nonchalant mijn schouders op en probeerde niet te doen alsof deze hele shit me in paniek maakte. ''Ik heb wat connecties.''

''Dus daar zijn die duizenden euro's naar toe gegaan?'' vroeg hij, zijn ogen nog steeds op het wapen in zijn hand. Ik kreeg hem vragend aan en vernauwde mijn ogen. Heeft hij mijn bankafschriften gekeken? ''Esme vertrouwde het niet helemaal,'' zei hij met helemaal geen schaamte in zijn ogen. ''Maar dit komt goed uit. Ik was al bang dat ik je een oude moest geven.'' Hij gaf het wapen aan mij.

Hij startte de auto en ik moest op mijn tanden bijten om geen commentaar te geven over hoe kort hij de bochten nam en voor mijn gevoel te dicht langs de bomen reed. Hij zou er toch niks aan veranderen en hoogstwaarschijnlijk het nog erger doen alleen om mij te kutten.

Ik vroeg hem niet waar we heen gingen en hij vertelde het me ook niet. We zeiden eigenlijk de hele weg niets. Ik probeerde me te bedenken of dat ik iets fouts had gedaan. Ja, dat filmpje maar het is niet alsof ik nog nooit eerder zoiets heb gedaan. Bij Carlisle bleef het altijd bij een waarschuwing en als hij weet dat ik dat voor Isabella heb gedaan is het waarschijnlijk helemaal geen probleem. Van die hele shit met Sam begreep ik het nog een klein beetje maar dit sloeg nergens op. Dus ik snapte het niet…

De stilte werd verbroken door het trillen van zijn telefoon. Hij keek op het scherm en zuchtte. ''_Sir_,'' zei hij op rustige toon en ik zag hem vanuit zijn ooghoeken naar mij kijken. Ik hield mijn ogen op de weg en klemde mijn kaken op elkaar. Er was maar een iemand die boven hem stond, maar één iemand tegen wie hij _Sir _moest zeggen en tegen wie hij respectvol moest zijn. Binnen de maffia noem je iedereen die boven je staat _Sir_. Dat is Italiaans voor heer. Dat betekend dat je respect hebt voor degene die boven je staat, dat je wéét dat die persoon boven je staat. In de maffia is het heel belangrijk dat je je plaats weet.

''Ik ben met Edward…Ja…Vanavond?...Ik heb vanavond dienst in het ziekenhuis-… Maar-'' Hij zuchtte. ''Oke. Tot vanavond.''

We spraken geen van beide weer tegen elkaar toen hij de telefoon ophing. We reden nog zo'n vijf tot 10 minuten voordat Carlisle zei dat we er waren. Ik keek naar buiten en zag de plek waar mijn vader mij voor het eerst heeft leren schieten. De plek waar ik met Carlisle voortaan heen ga als ik in de problemen zit of als hij iets dringends te bespreken heeft. De schietbaan…

Ik weet niet waarom hij altijd besloot om hierheen te gaan. Misschien dat hij iets had om zijn woede op af te reageren in plaats van op mij. Misschien dat deze plek hem ervan weerhield om een kogel door mijn hoofd te schieten. Ik weet het niet…

Ik stopte mijn wapen in de band van mijn spijkerbroek en volgde Carlisle naar binnen. Er waren niet erg veel mensen op de schietbaan en we liepen automatisch naar de achterste twee banen. Carlisle kocht extra paar kogels en gaf ze aan mij zodat ik de mijne kon laden omdat er niet genoeg meer inzaten.

Hij richtte zijn geweer en begon in stilte te schieten op de pop paar meter van waar hij stond. Twee in zijn voorhoofd…een in zijn oog…twee recht in zijn hart.

Hij had net zo'n kalme houding en perfecte schot als mijn vader.

Nadat we een paar schoten hadden afgevoerd en ik net door het hart wou schieten begon hij te praten. ''Aro belde me toen ik op je school was.''

Ik stopte met schieten maar hield mijn geweer nog steeds gericht- mijn ogen niet afwijkend.

''Wat vind je van het getal 11, Edward?'' vroeg hij uiteindelijk.

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen en liet uiteindelijk mijn wapen zakken. ''Weet ik veel. Het is maar een fucking getal.''

Dit was altijd het probleem met Carlisle. Hij ging nooit recht op de man af. Hij was slim, sluw en praatte het antwoord uit je zonder dat je daar erg in had. Hij leidde je van het onderwerp af, begon over iets onzinnigs zoals het fucking getal 11. Maar voor je het wist zocht hij waar hij naar op zoek was en kreeg je een kogel door je kop.

''Niet alles is 'zomaar', Edward. Alles heeft een rede.''

''En de reden dat je me dit vraagt is…?'' vroeg ik klein beetje ongeduldig. Hij zorgde dat ik in paniek raakte maar ik had geen fucking idee waarom.

Hij negeerde mijn vraag. ''De 11de is de dag van de terroristische aanslag op de World Trade Center. 11 September. Vroeger dachten mensen uit India dat het getal 11 dubbel ongeluk betekend en Zweedse mensen dachten dat het het getal van de duivel was.''

Ik had nog steeds geen fucking idee waarom hij hier over begon. Who cares wat er 10 jaar geleden in New York is geweest. Who cares wat Indische en Zweedse mensen dachten over het getal 11. Die mensen met hun fucking bijgeloof boeit me geen flikker en dat weet hij dondersgoed. Er zat hier geen logica in.

''De 11de is ook de dag waarop Isabella jarig is,'' zei hij verder.

''Hoe weet je dat?'' vroeg ik achterdochtig. Wat heeft dat hiermee te maken?

Hij zuchtte. ''Het blijkt dat Aro wat geschiedenis van Isabella heeft opgehaald.''

''Wat bedoel je?''

''Aro is geïnteresseerd in jou, dus ook in Isabella. Hij is er honderd procent van overtuigd dat zij de rede is waarom je niet bij ons voegt. Heeft ze jou niet verteld over haar gesprek met Aro?''

Ik kneep mijn handen bij elkaar, woedend omdat hij Bella heeft bekeken. Het is zijn fucking zaak niet. ''Wat heeft hij gezegd?'' Bella heeft een hele hoop uit te leggen.

''Hij heeft haar simpelweg gezegd dat ze jou moest verlaten. Hij denkt dat dit de enige manier is om jou te krijgen.''

''Hij heeft haar bedreigd?'' Ik klemde mijn kaken op elkaar. ''Hoe weet je dat?''

''Zoals ik al zei, Aro had me gebeld. Hij vroeg me of dat ik ervoor kon zorgen dat ze bij jou wegging. Desnoods moest ik een kogel schieten om het haar duidelijk te laten maken hoe serieus we het meenden.''

''Ik zweer het. Als je ooit maar een fucki-''

''Ik vertelde hem dat het geen nut heeft. Jou kwaad maken zal jou er niet van overtuigen naar Aro te luisteren.''

''Fuck nee. Hij i-''

''Hij wil jou voor zichzelf. Dat is niet gek na alles wat jou vader heeft bereikt binnen de _La __Rocca_ familie.''

''Wat een fucking trouwe familie. Even degene waarvan je houd bedreigen. Ik ga-''

Carlisle zuchtte geïrriteerd. ''Ga je me nog uit laten praten of moet ik jou ook iedere keer na elke zin onderbreken?''

Ik snoof. ''Ga je gang. Ik kan alleen niet geloven dat hij dat heeft gedaan. Ik kan niet geloven waarom Bella niks tegen mij heeft gezegd. Als Aro of iemand van hem ooit nog maar één keer in haar fucking buurt komt dan hebben ze allemaal een behoorlijk fucking probleem.''

''Ze komen niet bij Isabella in de buurt. In ieder geval, niet zolang ik daar geen toestemming voor geef.''

''Hoe bedoel je, 'niet zolang ik daar geen toestemming voor geef?' Als Aro dat wil kan hij iedereen erop af sturen.''

''Zoals ik al zei. Niet zolang ik daar geen toestemming voor geef.''

Ik zuchtte. Dit kon wel eeuwen gaan duren. ''Waarom kom je niet gewoon gelijk bij je fucking punt?''

''Ik denk niet dat je er erg van bewust bent hoe gevaarlijk het nu voor Isabella is nu ze van ons afweet. Er zijn mensen binnen de familie die weten dat zij het weet en vinden het alleen maar rechtvaardig als ze vermoord word.''

Angst vloeide door mijn lichaam. ''Maar ik begrijp het niet? Esme weet het toch ook, mijn moeder wist het toch ook? Er was toch geen probleem als het de persoon is waarvan je houd. Waar je de rest van je leven bijblijft? Waarom is het bij Bella niet zo?''

''Omdat je niet met haar getrouwd bent. Wij zien trouwen als iets eeuwigs. Pas als je getrouwd bent, dan pas mag je over ons vertellen.''

''Wat wil je nou verdomme zeggen? Dat ik net zo goed zelf een kogel door haar hoofd had kunnen schieten omdat ik het haar verteld heb?'' Het deed al pijn om eraan te denken. Ik zou dit niet laten gebeuren. No fucking way.

''Er is vergadert, overlegd met de hoge mensen in onze familie. Een paar stonden achter mij dat Isabella's leven afnemen niet de oplossing was. Het ging niet zozeer om haar leven te redden maar meer dat jij de zoon van Edward Senior bent en ze hem willen respecteren via jou. Aro geloofde het niet- of wilde het niet geloven, dus er zat maar een ding op.'' Hij keek me met doordringende ogen aan.

De manier hoe hij naar me keek beviel me niet. Wat was er nou zo fucking erg wat hij niet gewoon kon vertellen?

''Ik heb de eed over Isabella afgelegd.''

''De eed?'' Ik had er vroeger wel iets van gehoord. Ik heb mijn vader er een keer over horen praten en hij was zo kwaad dat iemand dat had gedaan. Ik kon me alleen niet meer herinneren wat het was.

''Dat betekend dat ik de verantwoording heb over Isabella. Maakt ze een verkeerde beweging- moet ik het als eerste weten. Probeert ze te vluchten- ben ik degene die haar moet stoppen. Staat ze in de weg- moet ik zorgen dat ze stopt met ademen. Praat ze haar mond voorbij is het mijn leven die word afgenomen naast die van haar.''

Ik slikte. Hij heeft zijn leven voor haar opgegeven? ''Maar zolang ze haar mond houdt is er geen probleem. Toch?'' vroeg ik voor de zekerheid.

''Zolang ze haar mond houdt is het prima. Maar dit betekend dat ik met Isabella wil praten. Ik wil haar de regels uitleggen. Wat ze voortaan wel en niet kan. Dit zal haar waarschijnlijk bang en ongerust maken dus daarom vertel ik je dit vooraf. Ze is er nu bij betrokken, Edward. Of je het nu wilt of niet,'' zei hij. ''Ik weet dat ze nog niet weet dat ik ook een deel van de _La __Rocca_ familie ben maar ik geef niet krijg mijn leven op als het niet nodig is.''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Bella zou haar mond nooit voorbij praten.'' Dat wist ik zeker. En wie zou haar geloven? Maffia was voortaan alleen maar wat in verre landen gebeurde, nooit in een kleine stad zoals Forks.

''Daar ga ik ook vanuit.''

Ik draaide me om en richtte mijn wapen weer op de pop voor me. Ik schoot een paar kogels af, gewoon omdat ik even moest nadenken wat hij had gezegd. Ik probeerde niet teveel nadenken over wat hij had gezegd maar ze bleven toch door mijn hoofd spoken. Dus het lag nu allemaal aan Bella of dat ze haar mond kon houden? Zij had niet alleen haar eigen leven in haar handen maar ook dat van Carlisle. Ik wist zeker dat als hij het aan haar zou vertellen ze doodsbang werd. Ik bedoel, iedereen zou flippen als je erachter komt dat iemand anders leven in jou handen ligt. Ik vertrouwde erop dat ze niks zou vertellen want wie zou haar nou geloven. Maffia in Forks… Natuurlijk, er waren mensen die vermoedde dat er iets aan de hand was in de familie Cullen. Die gingen ons liever uit de weg. Maar iedereen sluit zijn ogen voor de waarheid, kijkt veel liever de andere kant op dan de waarheid onder ogen te zien. Dat is altijd en overal al zo geweest.

Er waren nu al een paar kogels net langs het hart gegaan maar doordat mijn gedachten op iets anders waren leek ik niet in staat te zijn om op het punt te schieten waar ik wilde schieten. Ik voelde hoe Carlisle dichterbij kwam staan en zijn hand op mijn wapen legde. ''Je gedachten maken je ogen wazig waardoor je niet meer goed op je doel kunt focussen. Knipper een paar keer met je ogen,'' zei hij tegen me. Ik deed wat hij zei en knipperde met mijn ogen. Hij had gelijk, het beeld voor me werd duidelijker en ik zag dat ik nog een centimeter naar rechts moest. Ik schoot één keer… precies door het hart. ''Als de hersenen zijn afgeleid heeft dat invloed op je ogen. Sommige delen van je lichaam functioneren minder goed, zoals je gehoor, je reukvermogen en je zicht. Dát was een echte schot net als je vader,'' zei hij en wees naar het gat. Ik zuchtte en wendde mijn blik af. Ik wilde helemaal niet aan mijn vader denken.

Ik keek naar Carlisle en zag een kleine glimlach om zijn lippen. Dat ik zo naar hem keek… was er alleen één ding dat ik niet begreep. Als Carlisle zijn twijfels had of dat ze haar mond niet voorbij zou praten waarom had hij dan de verantwoording over haar genomen? Hij vindt het belangrijk om onschuldige mensen erbuiten te houden… maar zou hij echt zover gaan dat hij zijn eigen leven zou riskeren?

''Waarom heb je het gedaan?''

''Wat gedaan?'' vroeg hij. Zijn glimlach was weg.

''De verantwoording over haar genomen? Ik ben je fucking dankbaar dat je in haar gelooft en die shit en je weet dat ik diezelfde keus had gemaakt als ik dat had moeten doen. Maar ik begrijp het niet. Waarom zou je je eigen leven riskeren, waarom zou je tegen je eigen familie ingaan om iemand anders te beschermen?''

Hij draaide zich weg van mij, zijn wapen weer gericht op een nieuwe pop voor hem. ''Omdat je vader waarschijnlijk hetzelfde had gedaan.'' Hij bleef schieten, zijn ogen gericht naar voren. Waarom was hij niet afgeleid als zijn gedachten ergens anders waren? Hij bleef schieten totdat zijn kogels op waren en hij opnieuw moest laden. Hij zuchtte. ''Als jou vader hier nog was geweest dan had hij zijn leven opgegeven om jou gelukkig te houden. Nee, ik had het niet hoeven doen. Ik had niet tegen Aro in hoeven gaan, ik had geen onnodige aandacht op mezelf hoeven richten. Ik had gewoon kunnen zeggen 'schiet het meisje maar dood, Edward vind wel iemand anders.' ''

''Waarom heb je dat niet gedaan?''

''Ze lijkt op Elizabeth. Bella's ogen zijn hetzelfde als die van haar. Haar stem is net zo zacht en haar woorden zijn dezelfde woorden die Elizabeth ook zou gebruiken. Als ik niet beter zou weten zou ik denken dat Isabella een dochter van haar is. Ik heb het er net zo zwaar mee gehad als Esme toen we hoorde dat ze allebei niet levend uit dat gevecht waren gekomen. Dat ze hun leven hebben opgegeven om die van jullie te redden. Ondanks wat je vader was, was hij goed. Dus waarom kan ik dat niet zijn?'' Hij keek weg. Ik wist dat hij dit niet meer wilde. Hij had een keuze gemaakt jaren geleden. Een keuze waar hij de rest van zijn leven voor moest boeten. Hij kon er dus maar het beste van maken.

Maar de manier hoe hij zijn ogen afwendde, de manier waarop hij zijn woorden formuleerde voelde alsof er iets meer aan de hand was dan wat hij me wilde vertellen.

''Waarom vertel je me dit trouwens? Bella had het me uiteindelijk zelf wel verteld van Aro, dat weet ik zeker. Waarom nu?''

''Omdat je moest weten dat ik met haar zou gaan praten. Dat je moest weten dat ze van streek zou zijn en dat je niet iets stoms zou zeggen wat haar alleen nog maar meer van streek of ongerust maakt. Er ligt al genoeg druk op jullie relatie, jij die naar haar uitvalt is geen goede manier om dingen weer op orde te brengen. Je zult geduldig met haar moeten zijn.''

''Dat begrijp ik fucking ook wel,'' snauwde ik. Hij hoefde me niet te vertellen hoe ik Bella moest behandelen.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. ''Ik denk niet dat je dat doet, Edward.''

''Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee?'' Ik vernauwde mijn ogen.

''Omdat ik weet hoe snel je je woede de controle laat overnemen. Net zoals nu, ik probeer je te helpen en je valt uit omdat ik je een advies wil geven. Het heeft je tot nu toe goed gebracht, Edward. Maar Bella zal er niet altijd mee omkunnen gaan.''

''En denk je niet dat ik dat niet snap? Denk je dat ik ook niet weet dat ze bang van me wordt als ik uitval?'' Er was niemand hier op deze fucking wereld die me moest vertellen dat ik soms te snel boos word, dat ik snel de controle verlies over mezelf. Maar dat ik het weet wil niet zeggen dat ik het binnen drie tellen kan oplossen. Ik ben godverdomme Jezus niet die over het water en shit kan lopen. En dan wist ik nog dat Carlisle gelijk had en dat maakte me nog meer pissig. Ik haat het als iemand anders gelijk heeft want ik haat het om die shit te moeten toegeven.

Nog een punt op mijn Edward-is-fockedop-lijst.

''Dan zou ik je shit maar snel bij elkaar rapen als ik jou was.'' Hij keek op zijn horloge. ''Ik denk dat het maar eens hoog tijd word om terug naar huis te gaan. Esme zal het eten al wel bijna klaar hebben en anders ben _ik_ straks degene die op zijn donder krijgt.''

Hij begon zijn spullen bij elkaar te rapen en langzaam deed ik dat ook. Ik hield hem nauwlettend in de gaten en nog voordat we bij de auto aankwamen stond ik stil. Hij keek me verbazend aan.

''Is er nog iets wat je me wilt vertellen? Of was dit de enige reden waarom je me hier naartoe hebt gebracht?''

''Dit is de enige reden,'' zei hij simpel en liep weer door.

Ik besloot het voor vandaag te laten zitten want ik wist dat ik nooit iets uit hem kon trekken zonder dat hij daar toestemming voor gaf. Ik was niet zo slim als hem.

Maar ik wist dat ik het hier niet bij zou laten. Want er was nog een fucking geheim wat hij voor me achterhield en ik voelde aan elk stukje van mijn lichaam dat het geen fucking goed nieuws is.

**BPOV.**

Het voelde erg raar om thuis te komen na alles wat er was gebeurt het afgelopen weekend. Dat Charlie op de bank tv zit te kijken en Renee aan het rondhuppelen is door de keuken voelde vreemd maar toch ook wel fijn. Het was even weg van alle problemen en dat ik gewoon weer even de oude Bella kon zijn. Het voelde goed om mijn moeder te helpen met koken en me alleen druk te hoeven maken of dat het eten niet zou aanbranden. Even weg van alle gedoe en al dat gehuil het hele weekend. Dit was thuis, dit was veilig.

''Aarde aan Bella,'' grinnikte mijn moeder achter mij.

Ik draaide me om en zag dat ze met een pan in haar handen stond en wachtte totdat ik opzij ging zodat ze bij het gasfornuis kon. ''O, sorry,'' zei ik en stapte opzij.

''Waar zit je toch constant met je gedachten?'' vroeg ze.

''Eh… nergens. Gewoon wat gedoe op school vandaag.'' Het voelde minder erg om dit te zeggen omdat het deels waar was. Dat gedoe met dat filmpje en Lauren en Tanya had toch ook een deel van mijn aandacht opgeëist. Maar ik kon haar slechts vertellen wat me nóg erger dwars zat.

''Ja.. nou, zeg dat wel. Ik heb het gehoord. Wat sneu voor die meisjes, wie zou zoiets nou doen om ze zo voorschut te zetten op school?'' vroeg ze peinzend terwijl ze teleurstellend haar hoofd schudde.

Ik knikte maar, want ik had wel een groot vermoeden wie diegene zou zijn. Ik was er nog niet tegen hem over begonnen en was eigenlijk ook niet van plan om dat te gaan doen. Als dit zijn manier was om het af te reageren dan kon ik daar weinig tegen inbrengen hoewel het naar mijn mening hartstikke fout is. Maar ik wist dat als ik erover zou beginnen hij alleen maar boos op mij zou worden en ik had eerlijk gezegd ook geen bewijs dat hij dat was, ik had alleen een heel sterk vermoeden.

''Hoe gaat het trouwens tussen jou en Edward?'' vroeg ze, weer mijn gedachten onderbrekend.

''Prima,'' loog ik.

Ze haalde haar wenkbrauwen op. ''Echt?''

Ik zag hoe ze probeerde me te lezen en ik wist dat ik hier niet onderuit kon. Ze zou door me heen kijken en me vanalles proberen te vragen. Vragen waarop ik geen antwoord kon geven. Ik kon dit alles niet uitleggen want ik begreep het zelf ook niet altijd. Ja, het ging weer de goede kant op tussen mij en Edward maar voor hoelang? Hoelang zouden we nog kunnen doen alsof, hoelang konden we nog volhouden om die hele situatie eromheen niet invloed te laten hebben tussen ons? En natuurlijk zat dat gesprek met Aro me ontzettend dwars. Hij kon dat toch niet echt serieus van me verwachten?

Ik wilde net mijn mond open doen en toch proberen iets onzinnigs eruit te laten komen totdat ik mijn telefoon voelde trillen. Glimlachend keek ik naar het scherm en zag dat het Edward was. Ik liet mijn moeder het scherm zien en ze lachte hoofdschuddend. Terwijl ik de telefoon tegen mijn oor drukte liep ik de keuken uit, richting de hal. ''He,'' zei ik zachtjes.

''He baby,'' zei hij. ''Hoe was het bij de juwelier?''

Ik liet mijn hand over de ketting glijden en voelde een vlaag van opluchting dat het gemaakt kon worden. Ik wist niet wat ik had moeten doen als het niet gemaakt kon worden. Rosalie en Edward zouden vast en zeker boos op mij worden. ''Goed. Hij is gemaakt gelukkig.''

''Dat hoop ik toch ook voor ze. Het spijt me trouwens dat ik niet mee kon en je met die kleine rotzak was opgescheept maar er waren een paar dingen tussengekomen.''

''Geeft niet. Het verbaasd me trouwens wel hoeveel invloed de naam Cullen op dat bedrijf heeft.''

Ik hoorde zijn lach. ''Ja, dat is iets waar je binnenkort wel aan zal moeten weten.''

''Hoe bedoel je?'' vroeg ik.

''Niks. Eh, kan ik je vanavond ophalen? Ik weet dat je graag vanavond bij je ouders had willen zijn en ik weet dat ik je heb beloofd om er ook bij te zijn maar Carlisle moet je echt dringend spreken. Normaal zou ik hebben gezegd fuck hem maar ik ben bang dat we hier niet onderuit kunnen, _tesoro_. Het spijt me,'' zei hij.

Ik voelde de vraagtekens door mijn hoofd spoken. Wat was er zo belangrijk dat per se vanavond moest gebeuren? Ik ging op de trap in de hal zitten, mijn hoofd in mijn hand. ''Alleen mij of ons allebei?''

''Ik heb geprobeerd om hem over te halen mij er ook bij te laten maar hij is niet erg fucking behulpzaam vandaag. Je zult hem toch echt alleen onder ogen moeten komen.''

''Oke.''

Hij zuchtte geïrriteerd. ''Is dat weer een _ik-heb-geen-fucking-keus_ oke of _een Ja-Edward-ik-ga-gráág-met-hem-in-gesprek_ oke?''

Ik lachte zachtjes. ''Nouja, graag is niet echt het woord dat ik zou gebruiken.''

''Ja, daar heb je waarschijnlijk wel fucking gelijk in.'' Hij grinnikte. ''Maar luister, als je echt niet alleen wilt gaan dan zorg ik gewoon dat ik erbij ben. Ik wil niet dat je daar ongemakkelijk en shit bij gaat voelen.''

Ik zuchtte. ''Nee, het is oke. Ik ga wel. Hoe erg kan het zijn toch?''

Ik hoorde hem ook aan de andere kant zuchten. ''Dat zal je nog eens verbazen. Ik haal je rond 7 uur op oke? Als we nog optijd klaar zijn kunnen we alsnog richting jou.''

Ik wilde net vragen wat hij bedoelde daarmee bedoelde maar hij begon al weer verder te praten.

''Ik kan niet wachten om je weer te zien, baby. Het is al weer te lang geleden. En ik heb trouwens nog iets af te maken van zaterdag. En een derde keer worden onderbroken gebeurd niet nog eens.''

Ik hapte naar adem omdat ik precies wist wat hij bedoelde en hij grinnikte. Ik sloeg mijn benen over elkaar omdat zijn woorden – ook al was het over de telefoon- rare dingen deden met mijn lichaam. Door zijn zachte en hypnotiserende stem voelde ik hoe rillingen van verlangen door mijn lichaam gingen.

''Je denkt er nu aan he?'' Ik hoorde de verleiding en humor in zijn stem.

Ik zei niks.

''Hmm, dit zet me voor de volgende keer aan het denken. Ik zal dit telefoontje misschien wel voor een volgende keer bewaren.'' Hij grinnikte maar de spanning in zijn stem was hoorbaar.

''Ik zal het onthouden,'' probeerde ik te zeggen.

''Ik ben benieuwd. Luister, baby. Ik moet ophangen want Esme zit me al minuten lang te roepen. Ik haal je om 7 uur op.''

''Oke.''

''Ik zie je straks, _tesoro,_'' zei hij en hing op.

* * *

Ik sprintte naar de voordeur toen ik de deurbel hoorde gaan. Ik was zenuwachtig en had gepiekerd over wat er zo belangrijk kon zijn dat niet kon wachten. Daarom was ik zo blij dat de deurbel ging en de enige persoon er was die me kon kalmeren. Ik zwaaide de deur open en werd begroet met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij had zijn handen in zijn zakken maar haalde ze eruit en spreidde zijn armen. Ik ging er maar graag op in en sloeg mijn armen om zijn middel en drukte mijn gezicht in zijn borst. Zijn geur brandde in mijn neus en ik voelde hoe de spanning mijn lichaam verliet, mijn spieren ontspande en voelde me thuis toen hij me nog dichter tegen zich aan drukte.

Hij hield me nog even vast voordat hij zijn hoofd naar achteren deed en zijn lippen tegen die van mij drukte. Hij legde zijn handen rond mijn gezicht en verbrak de kus weer. ''He,'' glimlachte hij.

Ik bloosde. ''Hoi.''

Hij grinnikte, pakte mijn hand en leidde me mee naar buiten. Ik trok nog snel de deur achter me dicht en liep achter hem aan naar zijn auto.

Eenmaal in de auto pakte hij weer mijn hand voordat hij de auto startte. Ik vroeg me af hoelang dit duurde want hij kon altijd nogal agressief worden onder het rijden en kreeg het nooit lang voor elkaar om mijn hand vast te houden. Hij wreef met zijn duim over de rug van mijn hand maar voor ik het wist was het huis al in zicht. Hij parkeerde zoals gewoonlijk de auto schots en scheef over de parkeerplek. Hij kneep in mijn hand en keek me aan. ''Ben je er klaar voor?''

Ik beet op mijn lip. ''Hoe erg kan het zijn? Nadat ik alles over je ouders en Aro weet, hoe erg kan het geheim van Carlisle zijn?''

''Zoals ik al zei, je zult nog versteld staan.''

''Weet je wat het is, wat hij me wil vertellen?''

We waren ondertussen al richting de voordeur maar hij stopte voordat hij de deur opende. Hij knikte.

Nu begonnen de zenuwen en nieuwsgierigheid door mijn zenuwen te vloeien. ''Is het iets wat ik alleen aankan?''

''Fuck, natuurlijk. Je kunt alles alleen aan, je hebt mij helemaal nergens voor nodig, baby. Maar als je niet alleen met hem wil praten dan moet je het zeggen en dan ga ik ervoor zorgen dat ik erbij ben, hoe dan ook.''

Ik zuchtte. ''Nee, het is oke. Ik ga wel.'' Ik had Carlisle altijd al gerespecteerd. Zijn uren die hij maakt in het ziekenhuis, het opvoeden van twee kinderen die niet eens van hem zijn. De hoeveelheid levens die hij redt in het ziekenhuis was wonderbaarlijk. Waarom zou ik bang voor hem moeten zijn? Er is niks om voor te vrezen.

Maar toen ik Carlisle's werkkamer inliep zonder Edward besefte ik dat er heel goed iets was om voor te vrezen. Twee ogen keken me aan die me niet bekend voorkwamen. Ze stonden koud, doods- niets wat op die vrolijke, uitgeputte man lijkt met sterretjes in zijn ogen.

Er was iets om te vrezen. Iets verschrikkelijks wat ik nooit achter hem had gezocht.

Ik slikte hoorbaar toen hij op ging staan achter zijn bureau. ''Ga zitten, Isabella. Ik geloof dat jij en ik iets met elkaar te bespreken hebben. Maar voor je gaat zitten, wil je de deur achter je dicht doen?''

* * *

**A/N** _Wie heeft er breaking dawn al gezien? Ik heb nog helemaal geen kans gehad om hem te zien maar ga proberen hem zo snel mogelijk in de bioscoop te zien. Hoe beviel het voor de rest die hem al wel hebben gezien?_

_Read & review_

_liefs _

_anoek013_


	50. Being nice or standing up

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM**

**A/N** Een algemene bedanking aan IEDEREEN die ooit een reactie achter heeft gelaten via fanfiction, privéberichten, andere sites. Jullie weten niet hoeveel dit voor mij betekend ook al laat ik jullie soms té lang wachten. Ook de mensen die mijn verhaal lezen maar eigenlijk geen reactie achterlaten; ook jullie wil ik ontzettend bedanken! De steun die jullie mij geven door het elke keer weer opnieuw te lezen is ongelooflijk. Maar natuurlijk mijn grootste dank aan de mensen die elke keer weer trouw een berichtje achterlaten, elke keer opnieuw zitten te wachten totdat er een hoofdstuk geplaatst wordt en het op dezelfde dag meestal al zien als ik iets heb gepost. DANKJE DANKJE DANKJE x

**Hoofdstuk 50 Being nice or standing up.**

_It's hard to determine where to draw the line between being nice and not hurting people's feelings and standing up for what you believe_

_**POVs:** Edward en Rosalie_

* * *

**EPOV.**

_Better cuff your girl if you with her._  
_I can get her and she accidentally falls on my dick._  
_Oops, I said on my dick,_  
_I aint really mean to say on my dick._  
_But since were talking about my dick,_  
_all of you haters say hi to it._  
_I'm done_

_Ayo breezy,_  
_let me show you how to make the dice rolling,_  
_when your doing that thing over there, homie_  
_LETS GO_

_Cause I feel like I'm running,_  
_and I'm feeling like I gotta get away_  
_get away, get away._  
_Better know that I don't en I won't stop,_  
_cause you know I gotta win every day._  
_See they don't really wanna pop me._

Ik lag met mijn ogen gesloten languit op mijn bed, zachtjes de woorden mee te rappen. Ik hoorde de deur opengaan en voetstappen de kamer binnen komen. ''Carlisle.''

Mijn ogen schoten open en ze stond midden in de kamer, haar gezicht bleek en wijd open. Het woordje fluisterend over haar lippen.

''Carlisle is…Hij doet… O god.'' Ze hapte naar adem en sloeg haar hand over haar mond, geschokt.

Ik sprong van mijn bed en sloeg mijn armen om haar heen. Ze pakte me stevig vast. ''Ik weet het. Het is veel om te beseffen.''

''Waarom heb je het me nooit verteld?''

''Omdat… Ik wilde je niet van streek maken. Je leek het zo goed te kunnen vinden met Carlisle en Esme en ik wilde niet dat je bang werd. Ik denk dat ik onbewust bang was dat je niet meer langs wilde komen omdat je bang van hem werd. En dat ik fucking egoïstisch, dat weet ik, maar het duurde langer en langer dat op een gegeven moment ik het niet meer kon vertellen.''

Ze haalde haar armen van me los en zette een stap achteruit. ''Hij heeft…. Carlisle heeft… hij zet… hij zet zijn leven op spel voor mij. Edward! Hij kan dat niet meer terugdraaien! Maar hij moet dat terugdraaien. Hij moet maar hij kan het niet.'' Haar ogen schoten vol paniek en ze keek verwilderend rond. Ik trok haar weer terug naar me toe en ze klampte zich weer aan mij vast.

''Ik weet het, baby. Geloof me, ik weet het. Ik had nooit verwacht dat hij dat zou doen maar alles komt goed. Maak je geen zorgen, Carlisle redt zich wel.'' Ik streelde haar over haar haren in een poging haar te kalmeren.

''Maar wat als ik perongeluk iets verkeerds zeg? Ik kan die verantwoording niet aan.'' Ze schudde in mijn armen.

''Dit alles is jou schuld niet. Ik weet dat je dit voor je kunt houden. Als ik had gedacht dat je alles rond zou vertellen dan had ik je het toch nooit verteld? Ik hou van je en ik geloof je. Carlisle gelooft in je. Je moet alleen in jezelf geloven.''

''Maar-''

''Geen gemaar, Bella. Het komt goed, geloof me.'' Ik pakte haar hoofd tussen mijn handen en kuste haar op haar voorhoofd. ''Vertrouw me.''

Ze zuchtte. ''Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat je me het niet verteld hebt.''

''Nu is niet de juiste tijd om mij te veroordelen dat ik je niet de waarheid heb verteld,'' zei ik en liet haar los. Ik liep terug naar mijn bed en liet me weer vallen.

''Hoe bedoel je?'' vroeg ze verbazend. Ze kwam me niet achterna.

''Je gesprek met Aro. Wanneer was je van plan mij dat te vertellen?''

Ze haalde nonchalant haar schouders op. ''Was niet erg indrukwekkend.''

Ik klemde mijn kaken op elkaar. ''Ga je nou iedere keer liegen als ik je iets vraag? Waarom ben je niet fucking eerlijk tegen me, Isabella. Ik zag dat er iets mis met je was maar toen ik ernaar vroeg zei je dat er niks was. Ik fucking geloofde je omdat ik dacht dat na al die tijd je wel eerlijk tegen me zou zijn. Dat je na alles wat we hebben meegemaakt je me eerlijk zou vertellen als er je iets dwars zat. En nu voel ik me een fucking idioot dat ik je nog geloof ook. Dus ga nou niet hier voor mij staan en zeggen dat alles verdomme oké is want ik ga die shit niet meer geloven. Ik weet dat hij je bedreigd heeft en ik word hier verdomde pissig van. Hoe verwacht je dat ik eerlijk tegen jou ben als jij mij niet eens verteld wat er je dwars zit. Denk je niet dat ik het fucking recht heb om te weten als mijn oom jou bedreigd om mij. Nou?'' Ik was mezelf aan het opfokken en dat wist ik maar ik kon niet stoppen.

Ze keek me geschokt aan. Geschrokken van mijn uitval. ''Ik… het spijt me.''

''Kap met dat godverdomme Ge-_Het spijt me_ de hele tijd.''

Ze beet op haar lip en zag dat ze bang werd. ''Het spijt me.''

Ik stond geërgerd op, mijn handen in vuisten gebald terwijl ik op en neer door mijn kamer liep. Zo kwamen we fucking nergens. ''Bella,'' probeerde ik tussen mijn opeengeklemde kaken te zeggen.

''Wat wil je dan dat ik zeg?'' piepte ze.

''Weet ik veel. Iets anders dan die fucking sorry iedere keer van je. Waarom kom je niet voor jezelf op en zeg dat ik ook fucking eerlijk tegen jou had moeten zijn. Zeg dat het niet eerlijk is om van jou te verwachten om eerlijk te zijn als ik dat zelf ook niet ben.''

''Dus je wilt dat ik boos word op jou?''

''I don't fucking care. Doe iets. Laat niet iedereen over je heen lopen. Had die _bagascia_ Tanya teruggeslagen. Had haar uitgescholden, gekrabt, gebeten, weet ik het. Want wat als Jacob er niet op tijd bij was geweest. Had je dan niks teruggedaan? Ik wil er fucking altijd voor je zijn en je overal tegen beschermen, dat wéét je. Maar je moet er mij ook aan herinneren dat je het ook zelf moet doen. Als het aan mij had gelegen had je niet hoeven vechten, als ik er op dat moment bij was geweest dan had ik haar zo gefuckt dat je niet eens de keuze had. Maar zo leer je nooit op je eigen benen staan. Had tegen Aro moeten zeggen dat hij op moest flikkeren, dat je me nooit zou laten gaan. Dat je van mij houd en dat hij niet moest proberen om tussen ons in te komen. Je houdt toch wel van me?''

Tranen begonnen langzaam zich een weg over haar wangen te vormen. ''Natuurlijk hou ik van je. Ik hou van je zoals ik nog nooit van iemand heb gehouden!''

''Dan waarom vecht je niet voor me, verdomme?'' Ik had het gevoel alsof ik iets door midden wou slaan. Ik probeerde alles in mij te houden om ervoor te zorgen dat ik niet te ver ging, dat ik haar niet nog banger maakte. Maar mijn handen jeukten en ik voelde dat ik dit niet langer kon winnen. Ik wilde dit voor haar doen, ik wilde dat zij later sterk in haar schoenen stond en niet op mij hoefde te leunen. Ik wilde dat zij die persoon werd die ik diep in haar zie. Een sterk, afhankelijk persoon die weet wat ze wil en niet bang is om haar mening te laten horen. Maar die dingen in haar jeugd die hebben dat stuk van haar zo diep begraven dat ze het niet meer durft. En dan weet ik ook wel dat ik soms fucking angstaanjagend voor haar ben en dat deze shit niet erg helpt om die deel van haar naar buiten te krijgen maar ik ben nou niet de juiste persoon om daar geduldig mee om te gaan. Ik heb die kracht en dat geduld er niet voor, dat heb ik nooit gehad.

''Ik weet niet hoe, Edward! Ik probeer het zo hard, voor jou. Omdat ik weet dat je in me gelooft en ik wil je trots maken maar iets in me zegt iedere keer dat het mijn plaats niet is. Dat ik het recht niet heb om terug te spreken. Als er mij gezegd wordt dat ik iets moet doen dan voelt het voor mij alsof het onmogelijk is om daartegenin te gaan. Ik weet niet hoe!''

''Dat begrijp ik-''

Ze onderbrak me. ''Nee, dat doe je niet. Je wilt niet weten hoe graag ik voor mezelf op wil komen. Ik verhef mijn stem nu naar jou omdat ik zo graag wil dat je dit begrijpt maar elke zenuw in mijn lichaam schreeuwt tegen me dat ik op moet houden. Dat ik stil moet zijn terwijl jij tegen mij schreeuwt. Dat ik rustig af moet wachten totdat je gekalmeerd bent, dat ik niet boos op jou kan zijn, dat je me zelfs fysiek pijn kunt doen en nog voelen alsof dit mijn schuld is. Ik weet dat je nooit een hand naar mij uit zou steken maar als je dat zou doen dan zou_ ik_ me daar schuldig over voelen. Dat_ ik_ iets verkeerds heb gedaan waardoor ik dat verdien. Ik weet dat het onzin is en dat je nu waarschijnlijk denkt dat ik gek ben maar ik kan er niks aan doen! Ik kan er niks aan doen dat ik me zo voel. Je zegt altijd dat jij niks aan je woede kan doen, dat je boos wordt als er ook maar één klein dingetje jou niet aanstaat. Ik kan niks tegen mijn angst doen. Als ik jouw slechte kant kan accepteren, waarom kan je die van mij niet accepteren?''

Ik was van mijn stuk gebracht. Ik wist niet dat het voor haar zo diep zat. Haar laatste woorden deden me pijn. Ze was altijd geduldig met mij, kneep haar ogen dicht en bleef kalm als mijn slechte kant naar boven komt. En het voelde nu voor mij alsof ik haar fucking heb teleurgesteld. Ik wilde iets zeggen maar ik wist niet wat. Ik weet dat het verkeerd van mij was om te vragen dat ze binnen één seconden zichzelf zo kan veranderen maar op de manier zoals ze dingen zo licht neemt lijkt het soms alsof ze een fucking slaaf is of zo. Dat ze getraind is om haar mond dicht te houden tegen iedereen die boven haar staat. Ik zocht naar woorden om iets te zeggen. ''Ik eh… het spijt me. Ik had niet zo tegen je moeten schreeuwen.''

Ze zuchtte. ''Het is al goed.''

Ik moest mijn kaken zo hard op elkaar bijten om niet weer uit te vallen en ze mijn excuses niet zo makkelijk moest nemen. Ik probeerde diep adem te halen en mijn armen te ontspannen. Als een boer met kiespijn probeerde ik te glimlachen. ''Wij zijn eigenlijk wel een focked op stelletje. De een kan zijn controle niet beheersen en de ander durft niet voor zichzelf op te komen. We moeten allebei een middenweg zien te vinden.''

Ze glimlachte ook half. ''We hebben allebei gewoon geduld met elkaar nodig. Het zal niet vanzelf gaan maar ik beloof je dat ik er aan zal werken.''

''We moeten allebei ons best doen. Ik zal proberen geduldig met je te zijn maar dan moet jij ook beloven dat je geduldig met mij bent. Ik zal die shit niet zomaar opzij kunnen zetten.''

Ze liep voorzichtig naar me toe en sloeg zachtjes haar armen om mijn middel. Ze legde haar hoofd op mijn borst. ''Dat is alles wat ik van je vraag, een beetje begrip en dat je het probeert. Dan komen we er wel uit. Want als twee mensen zoveel van elkaar houden zoals wij dat doen, dan valt alles op zijn plaats,'' fluisterde ze.

En ik hoopte maar dat ze fucking gelijk had.

**RPOV.**

''O, Rosalie. Wat ben ik benieuwd naar haar reactie. Wat zal ze doen als ze het ziet? Ik had Edward een camera mee moeten geven zodat hij het op kon nemen. Als ze terug komen moet hij ons alles in geuren en kleuren vertellen,'' ratelde Alice door. Ze was al van de bank afgekomen omdat ze te opgewonden was om te blijven zitten. Jasper zat er hoofdschuddend naast en probeerde af en toe pogingen te doen om haar te kalmeren.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd ongelovig. ''En je denkt dat hij dat zal doen?''

Ze sloeg haar handen eerst in haar zij voordat ze met haar vinger naar me stond te wijzen als een klein betweterig kind. Deed me een beetje aan Kelly denken. ''Dat moet hij maar. Na al die tijd wat ik erin heb gestoken en het nog voor niks heb gedaan ook kan hij me op zijn minst vertellen hoe ze reageerde.''

Ik zuchtte en ging naast Emmet op de bank zitten. Hij kruiste zijn vingers door die van mij en ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Ik voelde hoe de vermoeidheid het van me overnam en ik sloot mijn ogen. De afgelopen weken waren een gekkenhuis.

Bella die achter de waarheid kwam. Aro die opeens constant komt opdagen. Carlisle die de waarheid heeft gezegd. Edwards feest, nu ook Bella's cadeau. En ik besefte plots dat kerstmis ook niet eens erg ver was. Esme wilde binnenkort al samen gaan kijken voor een kerstboom en kerstversiering. Ook was ze al aan het kijken voor het kerstdiner op kerstavond. Emmet viert ieder jaar bij ons kerstavond en eerste kerstdag en omdat hun ouders het daarom op tweede kerstdag doen komt Alice ook altijd mee. En dan natuurlijk kan Jasper niet achterblijven dus hebben we altijd een groot feestmaal. Edward nam normaal nooit iemand mee maar zat vaak in zijn eentje te mokken. Nu kunnen we er een extra stoel voor Bella aanschuiven.

Ik ben blij dat ze elkaar gevonden hebben. Ze hadden elkaar nodig zonder dat ze het beide besefte. En die verandering in Edward, daar zal ik Bella nooit genoeg voor kunnen bedanken. Ze word ooit mijn schoonzus in het echt want ik ben er 100% zeker van dat Edward haar ooit ten huwelijk zal vragen.

Ik ben de laatste tijd erg veel aan het huwelijk gaan denken. Ik heb mijn partner al gevonden waar ik de rest van mijn leven mee wil delen. Er is niemand in deze hele wereld waar ik Emmet tegen kan ruilen. Er is geen enkel persoon die ook maar een klein beetje dicht in de buurt komt van de perfectie van Emmet. Hij kan het bloed onder mijn nagels vandaan halen maar hij is ook de liefste, knapste, meest zorgzaamste persoon in mijn leven. Hij zou alles doen voor mij net zoals ik alles voor hem wil doen.

Ik weet dat Emmet nooit een fan is geweest van het huwelijk. Ik weet ook dat zijn ouders nooit getrouwd zijn dus hij ziet het nut van een huwelijk niet in. Maar ik droom ervan dat Emmet op één knie gaat zitten, met een ring in zijn handen en me vraagt om de rest van mijn leven met hem te delen. Het is iets waar ik geen seconde over zal twijfelen. Maar ik ben bang dat hij dat niet wil. Tuurlijk, als ik het hem zou vragen zal hij naar de eerste beste juwelier gaan er daar de mooiste ring uit gaan zoeken maar ik wil dat dit vanuit hem komt. Dat hij beseft dat hij de rest van zijn leven met mij wil doorbrengen en het ook officieel wil maken. Dat het officieel is dat ik van hem ben en dat er niemand is die daar tussen kan komen.

Ik voelde de greep van hem verstrakken om mijn hand en ik keek vragend naar hem op. Hij grijnsde naar me en aan zijn glimlach wist ik waar hij aan dacht. Toen ik teruglachte groeide zijn grijns alleen nog maar meer en hij stond al gelijk op. Ik liet me door hem leidden naar boven en grijnsde naar Alice toen we langs hun liepen. Ze rolde met haar ogen omdat ze begreep wat we gingen doen.

Emmet wist niet hoe snel hij naar boven moest gaan en sloeg de deur achter zich dicht toen we op zijn slaapkamer waren. Hij drukte zijn lippen hard op die van mij en klemde me tussen de muur en zijn lichaam. Zijn handen zochten de onderkant van mijn truitje en trok hem over mijn hoofd tegelijkertijd dat ik mijn handen over de knoopjes van zijn trui liet gaan. Zijn trui was nog niet op de grond gevallen of ik was bezig met zijn broek los te maken. Er waren momenten waarop ik er totaal geen zin in had om seks te hebben. Maar Emmet is een man, die heeft altijd zin. Hij kan me om 4 uur 's nachts wakker maken om even te neuken en dan weer verder gaan slapen. Het verbaast me altijd weer hoe snel hij zijn lul omhoog krijgt maar hij zegt dat hij alleen maar naar mij hoeft te kijken. Hij weet ook altijd een manier te vinden om ervoor te zorgen dat ik er zin in krijg. Hij pakt me een keer stevig bij mijn billen en drukt zijn lul tegen mijn lichaam aan en ik voel de kriebels en zin door mijn lichaam. Maar op momenten zoals deze waarop hij me niet hoeft te verleiden gaat het er snel en hard aan toe. Ik ben een meisje en ik houd ervan als het intiem en langzaam gaat, me over mijn hele lichaam kust en streelt en dat het een half uur duurt voordat we allebei samen klaarkomen. Maar op momenten zoals deze, dat de nood om hem in mij te voelen, wil ik dat hij ruig met me is. Dat hij me stevig vastpakt, me in mijn nek bijt en geen tijd verspilt aan het strelen van mijn lichaam. Ik wil dat hij zijn broek laat zakken, zijn lul bij me naar binnen duwt en snel op en neer gaat zodat ik gillend explodeer.

Onze kussen waren slordig, zijn tong ging bij me naar binnen en zijn handen trokken de bh van mijn lichaam. Hij kneep een keer hard in mijn borsten voordat hij mijn ondergoed uitrok en mijn rok omhoog trok. Zijn stevige handen gingen een klein stukje over mijn benen voordat ze hard om mijn billen kromde en me zo omhoog trok. Ik sloeg mijn benen om zijn middel en mijn handen zaten strak in zijn haren. Ik voelde zijn erectie tegen mijn ingang en ik had niet eens in de gaten dat hij ook al zijn boxer had uitgedaan.

Ik keek in zijn ogen en lachte naar hem en hij grijnsde terug terwijl hij zijn lul bij me naar binnen duwt. We kreunden allebei van het gevoel dat hij in mij was en ik sloot mijn ogen en gooide mijn hoofd naar achteren. Één hand hield hij om mijn middel en zijn andere hand ging door mijn haren naar mijn hoofd en duwde mijn hoofd weer naar voren. Hij drukte zijn lippen weer vurig naar die van mij en haalde me tegelijkertijd van de muur af. Hij was sterk genoeg dat hij me met één arm op kon tillen en vast kon houden. Met zijn arm om mijn middel duwde hij mijn lichaam harder naar hem toe elke keer als zijn lichaam naar die van mij toe kwam.

Ik kreunde en het boeide me niet wie ons nu kon horen. Het enige wat me nog interesseerde was Emmet die in mij was en het gevoel dat in me op bubbelde. Emmet verstrakte zijn greep nog meer en kuste me nog harder dus ik wist dat hij ook dichtbij was. Ik trok aan zijn haren en kreunde elke keer als hij diep in me was.

''Rose, o fack. FACK,'' kreunde hij en voelde hoe zijn sperma bij me naar binnen ging. Zijn hand gleed tussen mijn benen en hij duwde nog een extra vinger bij me naar binnen. Ik gooide mijn hoofd weer naar achteren. ''Ja…voel het.''

Ik kneep mijn ogen stijf dicht en hij ging nog een paar keer hard op en neer voordat het overliep en ik gillend in zijn armen klaarkwam.

Hij liet me nog niet zakken omdat hij wist dat ik nog niet op mijn benen kon staan. Hij klemde me weer tussen zijn lichaam en de muur maar haalde hem nog niet uit me. Hij grijnsde en met die twinkeling in zijn ogen kuste hij me lief en zacht terwijl we beide weer op adem probeerde te komen. Hij liet me langzaam zakken terwijl hij zijn lul uit mij haalde maar hield me nog wel vast voor het geval ik in elkaar zakte. Hij legde zijn voorhoofd tegen die van mij. ''Ik hou zo facking veel van je,'' zei hij.

Ik bekeek zijn lichaam nog een keer en grijnsde. ''En straks hou je nog meer van me,'' zei ik en ging door mijn knieën en nam zijn lul in mijn mond.

**EPOV**

Mijn mond was droog, mijn hart bonkte als een gek en het voelde alsof ik mijn handen niet stil kon houden. Ik veegde ze voor de zoveelste keer af aan mijn broek terwijl ik ijsbeerde door de woonkamer. Er was niemand thuis dus er was niemand die een poging kon doen om me te kalmeren. Niet dat het nut zou hebben want dan was ik weer uitgevallen en dan zou deze situatie alleen nog maar meer uit de hand lopen.

Ik wilde dat deze avond werd zoals ze zich had voorgesteld. Ze had me niets gezegd, weigerde er over te praten. Alice had iets rond verteld dus ze wist waarschijnlijk wel dat ik iets van plan was. Diep van binnen wist ik dat ik dit niet zo groot had uit hoeven pakken. Ze is tevreden met elk klein ding dat ik haar zal geven. Op de een of andere manier voelde het alsof het niet goed was. Het voelde alsof er iets fucking miste, een klein deeltje wat ik over het hoofd heb gezien en ze zal merken als ze hier is. Mijn hersenen hebben op topsnelheid gewerkt, opnieuw en opnieuw maar ik kan het me niet bedenken. Ik kan me niet herinneren wat ik nu mis.

Maar er was iets in dit plaatje wat er niet klopte.

Alweer veegde ik mijn handen af aan mijn broek en probeerde rustig adem te halen. Ademen zoals mijn moeder me altijd heeft geleerd: in…uit….in…uit….in…uit…in..

_Fuck it_, zei ik uiteindelijk tegen mezelf. Ik wist dat deze shit niet zou helpen en ging weer terug naar het hyperventileren. Ik had al geprobeerd om wat te drinken maar ik kreeg niks weg want mijn keel leek niet mee te werken. Ik wist dondersgoed wat er met me aan de hand was.

Ik had een godverdomme paniekaanval.

Vandaag was Isabella's verjaardag. Haar 18e verjaardag.

Charlie en Renee hadden haar de hele dag meegenomen naar een andere stad om haar mee te nemen naar de film, een of andere museum en om ergens te gaan eten.

Ik had haar vanmorgen maar ongeveer een uur gezien. Haar gefeliciteerd en gekust en heb haar toen tegen mijn wil in af moeten geven aan haar ouders. Charlie en Renee wisten wat ik van plan was, wat haar cadeau voor haar 18e wordt. Charlie was er minder enthousiast mee als Renee. Maar daardoor wilde ze deze middag alleen samen met Bella zijn. En hoe fucking moeilijk voor mij was om daarmee in te stemmen, begreep ik het maar al te goed.

En toen ze thuis was en ik haar eindelijk op kon halen had verdomde Alice haar ontvoert om de onnodige make-over te geven. Ze had me beloofd het snel te doen want ik wist dat ik haar niet kon overtuigen om Bella te laten gaan. Dus zei ze tegen me dat ik Bella vanzelf zou zien verschijnen en luisterde ik in een lege telefoon.

Hier stond ik dus; wachtend, alleen en met een verdomde hyperaanval. En nog steeds met het gevoel alsof ik iets miste.

Maar dat was niet het enige wat me dwars zat. Het grootste en misselijkmakende gedachte was dat ze dit misschien niet eens wilde. Wat als ik het aan haar gaf en ze weigerde? Wat als ze het cadeau niet samen met mij wilde delen? Wat als ze het cadeau te groot vond en het niet wilde aannemen? Ik wist dat die kans ontzettend groot is. Diep van binnen wist ik dat ik deze hele shit te groot heb aangepakt maar ik kon er geen spijt van krijgen. Ik wist dat zij de enige is waarmee ik dit wil delen. Ik zou het er ooit toch wel over zijn begonnen. Als ik het niet vandaag aan haar cadeau zou geven was het er toch wel van gekomen. Als zij het zou willen natuurlijk.

Ik weet niet wat ik zal doen als ze het weigert. Het gaat me niet zozeer om het feit dat ze het gaat weigeren want ik wist dat die kans erin zat het moment dat ik hieraan ging denken. Het doet me pijn om te bedenken dat ze dit misschien wel helemaal niet met mij wil delen. Wat als ze hier niet klaar voor was, wat als ze er andere verwachtingen van heeft dan wat ik haar kan geven? Natuurlijk weet ik dat zij geen verwachtingen heeft, dat ze nergens naar verlangt of in ieder geval het niet toegeeft. En ook al zou ik haar miljoenen keer teleurstellen ze nog niet teleurgesteld in me zou zijn. En dat probeer ik honderd keer opnieuw en opnieuw tegen mezelf te zeggen.

Ik haalde diep adem en probeerde rustig op de bank te gaan zitten omdat ik verdomme zenuwachtig van mezelf werd. Maar het moment dat ik ging zitten sprong ik weer omhoog. Ik hoorde hoe de deur werd opengedaan en een persoon de huiskamer in zag lopen.

En plots viel alles op zijn plaats. Het gevoel dat ik iets miste, het gevoel van leegte, dat kwam allemaal samen met haar de woonkamer in lopen.

Zij was het stukje dat miste. Als een stukje dat de puzzel weer compleet maakte.

Ze stond daar in de gang.

Prachtig.

Ik voelde hoe alle zenuwen min of meer uit mijn lichaam werd gezogen bij het zien van haar. Want het maakte niet uit of dat ik dit zou verpesten, het maakte niet uit of dat ik de verkeerde dingen zou zeggen want aan het einde van de dag zou ze erom lachen en het me vergeven. Hoe erg ik dit zou verkloten, ze zal me nooit gaan haten.

Ze zette een paar stappen vooruit en hoorde het geklik van haar hakken op de vloer. Ik pakte de roos van de tafel en hield het stevig in mijn handen. Terwijl ze naar me toe liep nam ik de kans om haar helemaal goed te bekijken.

Ze had een witte jurk aan dat net boven haar knieën viel, een paar witte pumps met een kleine hak. Haar haar was losjes gekruld en haar ogen straalde dat het me de adem benam. Ze keek me verbaasd aan toen ze zag dat ik daar met een roos in mijn handen midden in de woonkamer stond.

Ik liep naar haar toe en pakte haar hand vast. ''_Buon compleanno, la mia bella ragazza_.'' Ik kuste haar. ''Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag. Je ziet er prachtig uit.'' Ik gaf haar de witte roos.

Ze keek verlegen naar beneden en zag hoe een blos over haar wangen vormde. Ik grinnikte.

''Dankjewel, Edward. Hij ruikt erg lekker,'' zei ze terwijl ze aan de roos rook. ''Jij trouwens ook,'' zei ze en glimlachte.

''Doe ik dat niet altijd?'' Ik wiebelde met mijn wenkbrauwen.

''Jawel. Je hebt een geur die niemand anders heeft. Het ruikt als zonneschijn. Een geur die niet te beschrijven is.''

''Zonneschijn zeg je?'' vroeg ik geamuseerd.

Ze lachte weer verlegen. Ze keek door haar wimpers omhoog. ''Je weet wat ik bedoel.''

''Dat weet ik nog zo net niet, baby. Volgens mij heb ik nog nooit zonneschijn geroken maar het moet vast lekker ruiken.''

Ze lachte en schudde haar hoofd ongelovig.

Ik grinnikte en kuste haar op haar voorhoofd. ''Kom we gaan,'' zei ik en trok haar aan haar hand mee richting de voordeur.

''Waar gaan we naar toe?'' vroeg ze verbazend terwijl ze zich door mij liet meeslepen.

Ik stopte en keek terug naar haar. Ik grijnsde als een fucking kind op kermistochtend. ''Verassing.''

* * *

_Buon compleanno: _Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag.

* * *

**A/N **_ Read en review?_

_You know you love me._

_xoxo anoek013_


	51. Thousend words and one deed

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM. I do own this sexy version of Edward en shy version of Bella.**

******A/N** _Nieuw interview geplaatst met die van Tanya, Lauren en Jessica. Vergeet niet daar een kijkje te nemen._

_Dit hoofdstuk bevat Lemons. Lees dit niet als je niet oud genoeg bent om te stemmen of als je nog naar Justin Bieber luisterd (sorry voor de belediging)_

** Hoofdstuk 51 Thousand words and one deed.**

_A thousand words can be just as meaningful as one deed._

**_POVs: _**_Edward_

* * *

**EPOV**

Hoe dichterbij we kwamen hoe onzekerder ik over mijn zaak werd. We hadden niet erg veel gezegd. Er werd regelmatig van haar kant gevraagd waar we naar toe gingen maar dat was iets wat ik niet kon verklappen. Ik wilde haar gezichtsuitdrukking zien als ze besefte wat haar cadeau zou worden.

Dit kon goed gaat of dit kon niet goed gaan. Ik probeerde mijn zenuwen onder controle te houden en proberen te lachen om haar zenuwen want ik zag dat ze zelf ook niet helemaal op haar gemak was. Ze zat hoogstwaarschijnlijk dingen te verzinnen die ze kon verwachten maar ik wist dat ze dit nooit zou bedenken. Ze zou het sowieso niet _durven_ denken.

''Gaan we naar de dierentuin?'' vroeg ze een klein beetje opgewonden toen we langs een bordje reden die aangaf dat er over een paar kilometer een dierentuin bevond.

Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op en keek haar ongelovig aan. ''Een dierentuin? Je denkt dat ik je een fucking uitje naar de dierentuin geef voor je verjaardag?''

Ze knikte gretig. ''Ik ben nog nooit naar een dierentuin geweest. Ik had het een heel leuk cadeau gevonden.''

Ik haalde mijn hand door mijn haren. Ja, ik had deze shit veel te groot aangepakt.

Als ze een ticket naar een fucking kangaroe al een geweldig idee vond dan zou ze een hart verzakking krijgen als ze het echte cadeau zou zien. Misschien is het beste om nu om te draaien, deze hele shit afblazen en het bordje naar de dierentuin te volgen en zeggen dat het allemaal maar een grapje was en we daar wel naar toe gaan.

Ze keek me bezorgd aan. ''Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd? Houd je niet van dierentuinen? Ik ben er nog nooit geweest en weet niet wat het precies inhoud. Geeft het slechte herinneringen?''

''Nee, baby. Je hebt niks verkeerds gezegd. Het is eh… het is niets. Ik neem je wel een keer mee naar een dierentuin.''

Haar ogen begonnen te stralen en hoewel ze het moeilijk vond zag ik hoe graag ze een glimlach op haar gezicht wilde laten zien. Toen ik begon te lachen liet ze het helemaal zien en wist ik dat ik geen spijt van kon krijgen dat ik het haar beloofd had. Voor haar in ieder geval.

Of ik blij met mezelf ben dat ik mijn kont daar ook naar toe moe slepen was een ander verhaal.

Maar dat was een ander probleem voor een andere dag.

Want op dit moment reden we de straat in waar we moesten zijn. Toen ik in de straat parkeerde keek ze me verbazend aan. ''Waar zijn we? Wat doen we hier?''

Ik gaf geen antwoord en liep om de auto om haar kant open te doen. Ze keek me nog steeds verbazend aan toen ik haar uit de auto hielp en ze keek de straat door. ''Gaan we bij iemand op bezoek?'' vroeg ze toen ze alleen maar huizen zag staan.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en liep hand in hand het pad over naar de voordeur. Het was al donker buiten maar het huis was al verlicht binnen. Ik griste in mijn broekzak en haalde er een sleutel tevoorschijn. Ik legde die in haar hand. ''Maak maar open,'' zei ik.

Nog steeds met haar wenkbrauwen gefronst draaide ze de deur van het slot en opende de voordeur. Ik gebaarde dat ze naar binnen moest gaan en toen ik ook binnen stond deed ik de deur achter me dicht. Het duurde even voordat ze besefte wat we hier deden maar de klik viel toen haar ogen richting mijn piano gingen die rechts in de hoek stond.

Ze staarde er even naar en draaide zich toen om naar mij. ''Je gaat hier wonen?''

Oke, de klik viel niet helemaal. Ik lachte nerveus. ''Eh.. wij, baby. Wij gaan hier wonen.''

Haar ogen werden groot maar begon nog niet helemaal tot haar door te dringen. ''Wij?''

Ik knikte.

Ze beet op haar lip en zette een paar stappen vooruit. Ik zag haar hoofd op en neer gaan terwijl ze de huiskamer door liep. Ze bekeek alles maar zei verder niets.

Doordat ze met haar rug naar me toe stond kon ik niet zien wat ze dacht of wat ze voelde. En die stilte maakte me gek.

Wekenlang heb ik het hier met Esme of gehad. Ik had het natuurlijk eerst aan Charlie en Renee gevraagd. Charlie was minder blij met dat idee als Renee. Hij weigerde om zijn dochter het huis nu al uit te laten gaan en heel even was ik bang dat dit niet door kan gaan. Maar Renee wilde dat Bella gelukkig werd en wist dat ze gelukkiger was samen met mij. Ze had er dagenlang met Charlie over gepraat en uiteindelijk gaf hij met erg veel tegenzin toe. Renee vertelde me dat Charlie bang was dat Bella er op een gegeven moment er met mij vandoor zou gaan en besefte dat dit waarschijnlijk de beste manier was om ons hier te houden. Zijn eis bij zijn toestemming was wel dat het huis niet te ver weg was.

En dus heb ik het hele idee samen met vooral Esme uitgevoerd. Als hobby en werk doet ze huizen inrichten dus leek het me alleen maar logisch om haar hier voor te vragen. Ze had het er in het begin wel moeilijk mee met het idee dat ik het huis uitging maar wilde ook mijn geluk voorop stellen. Ze wist dat het maar een kwestie van tijd is en ik had het geld ervoor om dit te doen. Dus dacht ik, waarom niet?

Het was erg moeilijk om een huis te vinden wat nog eens aan mijn eisen voldeed en wat dicht in de buurt lag. Esme hielp me er nogal erg vaak aan herinneren dat het huis voor Isabella klein en knus moest blijven terwijl ik voor de grotere huizen aan het kijken was. We waren het niet altijd eens met de meubels en irriteerde vaak de shit uit mij maar uiteindelijk zijn we er samen uit gekomen. Het huisje lag in een straat waar veel beginnende koppels wonen. Het had een klein gazonnetje met een hek en een pad dat naar het huis loopt. Je komt de huiskamer binnen en het was klein genoeg dat je ook de keuken achterin zag. Rechts achterin loopt de trap naar boven met de slaapkamer met een klein balkon die uitkijkt op de tuin en een badkamer die grenst aan de slaapkamer. Er waren nog één kleine kamer boven waar iets mee gedaan kon worden maar dat was iets wat ik met Bella zelf wilde bespreken. Dat er iets was wat ze er graag in wilde hebben. Ook waren er nog twee logeerkamers voor als haar ouders wilde blijven slapen of als ze een meidenavond wilde hebben met Rosalie en Alice.

Het had een parkeergarage waar mijn Volvo in kon staan maar ik had nog steeds geen oplossing gevonden voor haar truck. Want ik wist dat ze die nog steeds liever niet weg wilde doen.

Dat het huis klein en knus was, was vooral Esme's idee omdat dat meer Bella's keuze zou zijn geweest. De meubels daarentegen heb ik merendeel uitgezocht. Ik wilde niet dat Esme ook met een kleine Tv zou komen aanzetten en er geen Xbox in zou plaatsen. Met overleg heb ik ze uitgezocht en zij heeft ze kleuren gekozen en gecombineerd.

Ze stond nog steeds geruisloos de kamer rond te kijken.

''Het zou me een heel stuk geruststellen als je iets zou zeggen,'' zei ik en lachte nerveus. Ik haalde mijn handen door mijn haren en schoof ze daarna in mijn zakken. Ik stond ongemakkelijk bij de deur.

''De meubels ook?'' zei ze.

''Alles is van ons.''

''Hoe heb je dat betaald?''

Ik wist dat ik hier een kleine leugen voor eigen bestwil moest geven. ''Ik heb wat gespaard over de jaren en Carlisle en Esme wilde ons ook graag helpen.'' De echte reden was dat ik een erg grote spaarrekening heb dankzij mijn ouders. Werken voor de maffia betekent erg veel geld binnen halen. Van een paar miljoen krijgen ze het daar niet warm of koud van. Mijn vader heeft sinds onze geboorte erg veel geld op de spaarrekening van zowel mij als die van Rosalie gezet. Toen ze zijn overleden ging alles wat op hun rekening stond naar die van ons toe. En dan praat ik niet over duizenden maar miljoenen euro's. _La Rocca_ was daar niet erg blij mee dat alles naar ons ging maar onze vader heeft zich kapot gewerkt om ons een leven te geven zonder geldproblemen. Maar ik wist dat als ik Bella zou vertellen dat dit geld eigenlijk bij de maffia behoort de kans groter werd dat ze zich hier nooit thuis zou voelen. Want dan zou ze weten dat er duizenden mensen hebben geleden zodat ik dit kon betalen. En dat is fucking ziek dat ik zit te bedenken dat het huis groter en duurder moet worden maar er is niks wat ik hier nu aan kunnen doen. Die mensen hebben hun leven niet meer, ik weet niet eens wie die mensen zijn van wie dit geld is maar er is niets wat ik hier nu aan kan doen. Het is niet iets wat ik kan terugdraaien en die mensen hun leven kan teruggeven. Dit geld is hier dus waarom zou ik het niet gebruiken om iemand gelukkig te maken waar ik ontzettend veel van hou?

Zodat ik misschien de mensen toch kan eren door het geld te gebruiken om iemand gelukkig te maken?

Ja, diep van binnen weet ik dat dit fucking bullshit is maar het laat me op zijn minst niet zo verdomde schuldig voelen.

Ze draaide zich langzaam om en ik schrok toen ik tranen in haar ogen zag. Had ik haar weer onbewust beledigd? ''_Tesoro_, wat is er?'' Ik liep naar haar toe.

Ze glimlachte door haar tranen heen. ''Het is prachtig. De kleuren, de meubels. Het voelt goed.''

Ik slaakte een zucht van opluchting. Het waren tranen van blijdschap.

''Maar dit is toch veels te veel. Je weet dat ik het nooit kan betalen of je mee kan helpen met het betalen van de rekeningen.''

''Ik verwacht toch ook helemaal niet dat je meebetaald. Ik heb je dit cadeau gegeven en de laatste keer dat ik het me kan herinneren hoef je nooit voor je eigen cadeau te betalen.'' Ik wist dat dit deel eraan zat te komen.

''Maar dan nog. Dit is toch veels te groot. Wie geeft nou een heel huis cadeau?''

''Iemand die zielsveel van diegene houdt en er alles voor over zou hebben om iedere nacht naast die persoon wakker te worden.'

Ze glimlachte lichtjes en keek weer rond. ''Je hebt je nieuwe pianobankje erbij gezet.''

Ik grinnikte. Hoe kon ze daar nou zo verbazend over zijn. ''Natuurlijk. Waar zou hij anders moeten staan?''

Ze haalde haar schouders op en begon weer rond te lopen. Ze liet haar handen overal overheen glijden en begon met elke stap dat ze zette steeds meer te stralen. En toen wist ik dat dit geen verkeerde keuze was. Ze wilde dit met mij delen. Ze had alleen moeite om het aan te nemen maar ze weigerde het niet. Ze wilde dit.

Ik probeerde haar de ruimte te geven zodat ze zich thuis kon gaan voelen totdat ze bij mijn piano ging zitten. ''Wil je iets voor me spelen?'' vroeg ze zachtjes.

Ik probeerde niet geïrriteerd uit te vallen omdat ik het haat als iemand vraagt om wat te spelen. Mijn moeder was altijd degene die me naar mijn pianolessen bracht, die me inspireerde om muziek te maken. Sinds dat ze dood is ben ik die passie kwijt geraakt. Ik heb jarenlang mijn piano niet aangeraakt maar flipte als iemand anders dat deed. We hadden een tijdje een schoonmaakster in huis gehad omdat Esme het erg moeilijk had om plots twee kinderen erbij te hebben dus had ze niet genoeg tijd om ook het huis te onderhouden. Ik had die schoonmaakster één keer betrapt dat ze met haar vingers over mijn piano ging en had toen ontslag genomen omdat ik haar vingers had gebroken.

Thuis hadden ze het me erg kwalijk genomen maar niemand raakt mijn fucking spullen aan zonder dat ik daar toestemming voor geef. Ik weet dat ik de komende weken mijn verdomde best moet doen om mezelf er constant te herinneren dat het nu _onze_ spullen zijn en niet moet uitvallen als ze iets aanraakt wat ik eigenlijk van mezelf zie.

Maar dat ze nu op mijn zat te wachten totdat ik iets voor haar ging spelen was iets wat ik niet kon weigeren. Hoe erg ik die shit ook haat, ik kon haar niks weigeren. Ik zou alles voor haar doen, zelfs als dat betekend dat ik tegen mijn zin een nummer voor haar moet spelen.

Dus ging ik zonder klagen op het bankje naast haar zitten en liet ik mijn vingers over de toetsen glijden.

Langzaam legde ze haar hoofd om mijn schouder en zag ik dat ze haar ogen sloot. Dat ik haar ervan zag genieten liet mij ook genieten.

Ik speelde twee nummers die ooit mijn favoriet waren geweest maar moest tussendoor wel een paar keer de brok in mijn keel wegslikken.

''Dat was echt heel erg mooi,'' zei ze toen het tweede nummer klaar was.

Ik draaide mijn hoofd om en kuste haar op haar hoofd.

''Heb je dat zelf geschreven?'' vroeg ze en ze tilde haar hoofd op om naar me te kijken.

Ik wendde mijn blik af en keek terug naar mijn toetsen. ''Ik heb het samen met mijn moeder gemaakt.''

Ze was even stil maar pakte toen mijn hand. ''Ik weet zeker dat ze trots op je is,'' zei ze zachtjes. Ik voelde dat ze het moeilijk vond om er hier met mij over te hebben omdat iedereen wist hoe erg ik kon uitvallen.

Daarom stond ik op en hielp ik Bella mee overeind. Ik wilde hier niet over praten. ''Kom, ik laat je de bovenverdieping zien.''

Ze stribbelde even tegen maar ik hoopte als hel dat ze er niet weer over zou beginnen. Ze keek me even aan toen ze besloot dat het verstandiger zou zijn om het te laten gaan.

Ik liet haar als eerste de logeerkamer en badkamer zien. Ze lachte toen ze het bad zag wat groot genoeg was voor vier personen en ik haar vertelde dat ik niet kon wachten om er samen in te gaan. Haar ogen lichtte op toen ik haar de kamer liet zien die we speciaal voor haar gemaakt hadden. Ze sloeg haar handen voor haar mond en haar ogen werden groot. ''Is dit voor mij?''

''Natuurlijk, baby. Ik weet dat ik veel ben om mee te wonen en ik wilde dat je een plekje had wat alleen voor jou was. Een plek om je in terug te trekken als het even teveel wordt.''

Ze keek de kamer rond. ''Waar heb je die vandaan?''

''Wist je dat Alice heel goed is in dingen onbewust uit je te trekken en te onderzoeken?'' Ik grinnikte. Ze staarde de kamer in die helemaal van haar is. Het was geen grote kamer maar genoeg om hier haar ding te doen. Het schilderij dat ze had gemaakt voor mijn verjaardag van ons tweeën had me geïnspireerd om daar een kamer van te maken. Alles wat ze daarvoor nodig had stond in deze kamer. Een schildersezel, verf, kwasten, papier, potloden, schildersdoeken, tafel om op te oefenen en ga zo maar door. Op de muur hingen de tekeningen die we in haar kamer hadden gevonden en die zij waarschijnlijk niet mooi vind maar ik persoonlijk vond ze prachtig. Dit was haar talent waar ze in kon schijnen en ik wilde dat ze elke kans kon hebben om die te beoefenen.

''Het voelt allemaal zo onwerkelijk. Alsof dit allemaal een grote droom is.''

''We hebben nog genoeg tijd om het je te laten beseffen dat dit allemaal echt is.''

Ze glimlachte. ''Tijd.''

''Heel veel tijd.''

''Dat staat me wel aan.''

''Mij ook.'' Ik pakte haar hand. ''Nu de master bedroom.''

Ze schudde lachend haar hoofd maar volgde me wel. Het getik van haar hakken op de houten vloer van de overloop gaf me een zeker gevoel. Het voelde goed om dit samen met haar te delen.

Ze kneep wat harder in mijn hand toen ik de deur van onze slaapkamer opendeed en haar naar binnenliet. Precies in het midden tegen de achterwand stond het bed wat waarschijnlijk groot genoeg zou zijn voor misschien wel vier personen. Alles was - zoals Esme het had gezegd- in warme kleuren. Bruin behang met bruin tapijt waar je op blote voeten kon lopen. Een grote inloopkast aan de linkerzijde en een raam wat de rechterzijde vult. Een breedbeeld tv aan de muur, stereo apparatuur in de hoek en mijn cd-collectie boven op de planken.

Ik had kaarsjes aangestoken en over de kamer verspreid, zachte muziek op de achtergrond gezet en rozenblaadjes over de vloer en het bed gestrooid. Bella was stil naast mij.

Ze had weer tranen in haar ogen en haar handen voor haar mond. Haar ogen waren gericht op het schilderij dat ze voor mijn verjaardag had gegeven. Het schilderij van ons tweeën die ze stiekem had gemaakt. Hij was perfect en ik wilde hem nergens hebben dan boven ons bed.

Ze liet mijn hand los en liep voorzichtig de kamer in. Ze liep naar het bed en gleed met haar hand over de lakens van het bed. Daarna pakte ze een rozenblaadje en legde die in haar hand.

''Ja, ik weet ook niet sinds wanneer ik zo'n pussy ben geworden die met rozenblaadjes en shit aankomt maar jij haalt het waarschijnlijk uit me,'' grapte ik, in een poging om mijn eigen zenuwen onder controle te houden.

Ze keek me aan met haar grote bruine ogen. ''Ik haal alleen uit je wat diep van binnen in jou hart zit.''

Ik legde geschokt mijn hand over mijn hart. ''Dus je wilt zeggen dat ik een pussy ben?''

Ze glimlachte en schudde haar hoofd. ''Nee slimme. Het geven om iemand anders gevoel. Het blij willen maken van iemand om wie je geeft. Het houden van. Het zit allemaal in je, het heeft er altijd al gezeten, je had alleen iemand nodig die in je gelooft en aan wie je het kon geven.''

Ik liep naar haar toe, haar nauwlettend in de gaten en legde mijn handen om haar gezicht. ''En ik ben zo fucking dankbaar dat jij diegene bent die in me gelooft.'' Ik drukte mijn lippen tegen die van haar en had de neiging om te kreunen bij het voelen van haar lippen en het ruiken van haar geur. Ze liet haar vingers door mijn haren gaan en zette wat meer kracht op onze kus. Ze opende haar mond en smeekte me zonder woorden om mijn tong. Ik voelde haar hete adem in mijn mond en gleed met mijn tong in haar mond. Ik voelde haar een beetje slap worden dus ik legde mijn handen bij haar heupen om haar tegen te houden. En toen voelde ik de kracht bij haar terugkomen. Ze pakte mijn haar nog steviger vast en kuste me vuriger. Ze zette zelf een kleine stap vooruit en drukte haar lichaam tegen mijn lichaam. Ik voelde haar lichaamswarmte ondanks het een koude winteravond was. De gordijnen waren dicht en de kamer werd alleen verlicht door middel van kaarsen die een prachtige gloed over haar lichaam gaf. Ze hapte een paar keer naar adem maar ik kon mezelf er niet toe dwingen om mijn lippen van haar lichaam af te halen. Ze bleven op haar huid, naar haar kaken, naar haar nek. Ik had het sterke gevoel dat ik iedereen moest laten zien dat ze van mij was dus zoog ik hard om ervoor te zorgen dat ze een zuigzoen in haar nek kreeg. Ik vond altijd dat een zuigzoen voor mietjes was en dat het geen fucking nut heeft maar ik heb me vaker vergist als het om zulke soort dingen gaat en dat komt allemaal dankzij Bella. Ze heeft me het licht laten zien in mijn donker bestaan.

Ik voelde hoe haar handen via mijn nek naar beneden gingen naar de onderkant van mijn shirt. Ik was verbaasd om haar dapperheid toen ze onze kus verbrak en het shirt over mijn hoofd trok. Ik grinnikte toen automatisch haar ogen weer gelijk naar mijn blote borst ging en leek alsof ze gehypnotiseerd werd. Iets wat altijd leek als ik mijn shirt uithad en dat gaf me een fucking geweldig gevoel. Ze glimlachte maar keek niet gelijk terug naar mijn gezicht zoals ze dat altijd doet als ze besefte dat ze betrapt was. Ze legde haar hand op mijn borst en gleed met haar vingers op en neer. Ze liet een brandend spoor achter, iets wat ik nooit dacht dat ik zou voelen. Ze legde haar hand op mijn borst, over mijn tattoo. Ze keek terug in mijn ogen en ik wist wat ze probeerde te zeggen. _Ik wil en zal jou wonden helen_.

Ik liet mijn handen naar boven glijden over haar lichaam en schoof de bandjes over haar schouders zodat haar jurk bij haar voeten als een hoopje op de grond viel. Ik keek naar beneden en ik hapte naar adem. ''Fuck, Bella. Probeer je me te vermoorden?''

Ze had een zwart met rode bh aan met een klein strikje aan de voorkant. Haar ondergoed was in dezelfde kleuren en bedekte nog net niet heel haar billen. Aan de onderkant zaten riempjes die weer vastzaten aan haar kousen. Fucking kousen!

Als er iets is om mij fucking opgewonden te maken zijn het van die fucking doorzichtige kousen. Ik voelde hoe mijn lul in beweging kwam en hoe mijn boxer onder spanning stond.

Bella glimlachte en keek verlegen naar haar benen. ''Te veel?''

Ik snoof. ''Te perfect.''

Ze lachte weer. ''Alice.''

''Herinner mij eraan om Alice te bedanken later,'' zei ik en drukte mijn lippen weer tegen die van haar.

Ik kon het niet laten om mijn handen over haar lichaam te laten glijden, om mijn handen de rondingen van haar billen te laten voelen. Ik kneep erin en een kleine kreun ging over haar lippen door naar mijn mond. Haar tong ging nu als eerste bij mij binnen en ze pakte ondertussen mijn schouders vast.

Mijn handen gingen over haar rug naar de voorkant van haar borsten terwijl mijn lippen weer terug naar haar nek gingen. Ze hapte naar adem en pakte mijn schouders nog steviger beet.

Mijn lippen gingen weer terug naar haar gezicht en mijn handen weer terug naar haar heupen. Haar stem liet mijn bewegingen stoppen. ''Edward.''

Ik haalde mijn lippen van haar gezicht en keek haar aan. Haar ogen waren doordringend gericht op die van mij. Ze keek me even aan voordat ze haar lippen van elkaar haalde. ''Ik ben er klaar voor.''

Mijn lichaam verstijfde terwijl haar woorden langzaam bij me naar binnen drong. Zei ze zou echt wat ik dacht dat ze zei? Ze hoefde me niet uit te leggen wat ze hiermee bedoelde, ik wist wat ze hier fucking mee bedoelde. En om je eerlijk te zeggen, de fucking doodangst vloeide met die paar woorden door mijn lichaam. Haar woorden waren vastberaden met geen enkele twijfeling in haar stem. Geen enkel sprankje angst in haar ogen. Ze wilde dit echt gaan doen, hier en nu.

Dit was wat ik al sinds de dag dat ik haar zag wilde doen. De eerste dag was om een andere reden dan wat ik het nu wilde. Toen ging het er voor mij dat ze nieuw was, ze zag eruit als een maagd en ik wilde die fucking plezier hebben om die maagdelijkheid af te nemen. Sinds ze in mijn hart is gekomen deed het er niet meer toe of dat ze maagd was of niet. Haar simpele aanraking deed meer met mijn lichaam dan wat die andere bitches ooit met hun hele lichaam hebben kunnen doen. Dit zou iets zijn wat ik 'de liefde bedrijven' zou kunnen noemen in plaats van een hard potje neuken. Dit zou iets totaal anders zijn en het zou fucking geweldig zijn. Voor mij.

Ik heb er nooit aan gedacht hoe het voor haar word. Dit zou betekenen dat ik haar pijn zou moeten doen. Niet bij elke ontmaagding hoeft het zeer te doen maar met de grootte van mijn lul weet ik zeker dat die shit pijn gaat doen. Maar de grootste angst in mij was; wat als ik niet weet hoe ik het rustig moet doen? Ik heb nooit rekening gehouden met degene die onder mij ligt. Ik had het moeten doen maar ik heb het nooit gedaan. Ik heb nooit zachtaardig iemand zijn maagdelijkheid afgenomen, ik heb nooit iemand laten wennen aan de pijn, aan de grootte van mijn lul. Bij iedereen sprongen er tranen in hun ogen en ik heb ze allemaal genegeerd. Wat als die verlangen het van me overnemen en ik mezelf niet meer in bedwang kan houden? Ik zou haar voor de rest van haar leven afschrikken. Als we eenmaal gaan dan gaan we. Het is net als springen van een klif. Je kunt je onderweg bedenken maar dan is die shit al te laat. Als ik deze shit niet goed voor haar kan laten voelen dan gaat ze dit de rest van haar leven nooit meer willen. En iets als seks kan heel mooi zijn. En dit is iets wat ik haar niet wil ontzeggen.

Maar fuck mij als ik dit niet wilde. Elke zenuw in mijn lichaam voelt die verlangen om haar op die manier tevreden te stellen. Om haar te plezieren en te strelen. Om tot elkaar te komen die alleen op deze manier mogelijk is. Het tot één worden met haar, dat is wat voor mij op dit moment belangrijker is dan het plezier wat mij hiervan brengt.

Ik haalde diep adem. ''Weet je het zeker?''

Ze knikte. ''Ja, ik weet het zeker.''

''Oke.''

Ze glimlachte. ''Is dat een oke-ik-geloof-je-Bella of een ik-zeg-maar-oke-omdat-ik-niet-weet-wat-ik-moet-zeggen oke?''

Ik lachte. ''Je denkt dat je grappig bent, hé?''

Ze haalde haar schouders op. ''Ik denk het niet, baby. Ik weet het zeker,'' zei ze met een zware stem en ik wist dat ze mij aan het citeren was.

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen en ik zag hoe ze een klein beetje geschokt keek, bang dat ze te ver was gegaan. Toen ik niks zei kwam er een kleine blos op haar wangen en beet ze op haar lip. Ik grinnikte en pakte haar in één keer bij haar heupen en trok haar omhoog. Ze gilde geschokt en sloeg haar armen en benen om mijn lichaam om zich vast te houden. Ik legde haar op het bed terwijl ik nog over haar heen hing. Ik pakte haar onderlip tussen mijn tanden en hield het net zo lang vast totdat ze zelf losliet. Daarna liet ik mijn tong langs haar onderlip gaan en als een automatische reactie opende ze haar mond. Ik grinnikte weer en ging express naar haar keel terwijl mijn handen via haar rug haar bh losklikte. Ik likte over de zuigzoen in haar nek en een zachte kreun verliet haar keel toen mijn handen in contact kwamen met haar borsten. Ik zou nooit genoeg kunnen krijgen van haar lichaam. Hoe vaak ik er ook naar zou kijken, hoe vaak ik het ook zou aanraken ik weet dat elke keer als ik haar naakt zou zien diezelfde gevoelens en diezelfde opwinding door mijn lichaam vloeit als het de allereerste keer deed. Ik kan me nog goed herinneren de allereerste keer dat ik haar een orgasme had bezorgd. Hoe verlegen ze over haar eigen lichaam was, hoe zenuwachtig ze was dat iemand anders haar aanraakte. En hier lagen we, klaar om de grote stap te nemen de ze zelf heeft beslist. Hoe ze haar handen door mijn haren laat gaan om me in stilte te smeken haar harder te kussen en haar harder aan te raken. Ik stond versteld van hoe dapper ze in die korte tijd is geworden en ik kan niet trotser op haar zijn.

Ik liet haar tepels tussen mijn vingers gaan en voelde me opgewonden worden om hoe goed ze op mijn aanraking reageert. Mijn mond ging richting haar borsten en likte rond de tepel van haar rechterborst. Haar handen pakte mijn haren stevig vast toen ik eraan begon te zuigen. Ze duwde haar borst omhoog en begon te bewegen onder me. Ik zoog nog een keer hard voordat ik weer verder naar beneden ging en de warmte van haar vagina praktisch op mijn gezicht voelde. Ik reikte naar beneden, schoof haar hakken van haar voeten en gooide ze op de grond, gelijk gevolgd door haar ondergoed. Haar kousen liet ik nog aan omdat ik dat fucking geil vond. Ik deed mijn schoenen en sokken uit en gooide ze ook ergens in de kamer.

Ik voelde hoe ze een klein beetje omhoog kwam en haar handen richting mijn broek ging. Ik hield haar handen stevig vast en legde mijn lippen op die van haar. ''Vandaag gaat het alleen om jou.'' Ik drukte ze weer op die van haar en ik zag dat ze twijfelend keek maar uiteindelijk toch weer haar hoofd terug op de kussens legde. Ik plaatste kusjes op haar bovenbeen en ging langzaam naar beneden terwijl ik haar kousen mee naar beneden rolde. Elke keer dat ik het een stukje naar beneden schoof plaatste ik kusjes over haar been. Ik kuste haar voeten en deed daarna precies hetzelfde met haar andere been. Ze raakte steeds meer opgewonden, dat hoorde ik aan haar ademhaling. Terwijl ik kussend naar boven ging, ging ik steeds dichter naar haar vagina toe. Ze hapte naar adem toen ik mijn tong tussen haar schaamlippen liet glijden.

Ik moet je hier fucking eerlijk in zijn. Ik ben nog nooit, of bijna nooit bij een meisje naar onder geweest. Niet dat ik het niet kon want als het op dit gebied gaat ben ik geweldig in alles maar omdat ik daar geen zin in had. Ik zag het nut er niet van in. Waarom zou ik moeite doen om iemand anders geweldig te laten voelen. Als ik mijn orgasme maar kreeg, daar gaat het toch allemaal om? En weer merkte ik hoeveel ze mij onbewust had veranderd, dat ik iemand anders op de eerste plaats zet dan mijzelf.

Ze was al opgewonden, ik proefde hoe nat ze was en ik liet mijn tong een paar keer rond haar clitoris gaan. Ze trok haar knieën omhoog, liet ze weer zakken. Ze bewoog veel en dat betekende dat het goed aanvoelt. Ik bracht een vinger bij haar naar binnen en ze pakte mijn haar nog steviger vast. ''Edward,'' kreunde ze en rillingen gingen over mijn lichaam. De manier waarop ze mijn naam fluisterde terwijl ze dichter bij haar hoogtepunt kwam was mijn fucking hoogtepunt.

Ik deed er nog een tweede vinger bij en liet mijn tong sneller over haar clitoris gaan. Ze begon harder te ademen, meerdere kreunen verlieten haar mond en ze had mijn haar zo stevig vast op een punt dat het pijn begon te doen. Maar ik gaf daar geen shit om want dit ging om haar.

''O, Edward. Ja! O…ja… dit… dit voelt goed.'' Ze kreunde en haar handen zochten een punt om zich aan vast te houden.

Op het moment dat ik begon te zuigen spande al haar spieren aan, haar benen kromde zich om mijn gezicht voordat ze weer slap net als de rest van haar lichaam weer terug op het bed vielen. Ik pompte met mijn vinger nog een paar keer naar binnen om haar door haar orgasme te helpen en ze kromp een klein beetje in elkaar toen ik mijn hand eruit haalde en perongeluk langs haar clitoris ging. Ik grinnikte terwijl ik naar boven keek en zag hoe ze haar ogen had gesloten, haar borst snel op en neer ging en hoe haar lichaam rood begon te worden. Ik kroop over haar heen en legde mijn lippen op die van haar. Ze opende haar ogen en ik begon langzaam mijn riem los te maken. Ik zorgde ervoor dat ik in haar ogen bleef kijken en gelijk kon zien als er maar één klein sprankje in haar ogen kwam als teken dat ze dit niet wilde. Maar die kwam er niet. Er kwam alleen een kleine glimlach om haar lippen.

Ik stapte even uit bed om mijn broek en boxer uit te doen maar op het moment dat ik weer boven haar ging liggen voelde ik een gevoel in mijn buik. Een gevoel van zenuwen wat ik nog nooit gevoeld heb. Dit was het… er was geen weg meer terug.

Mijn lul was harder dan ik het ooit gevoeld heb. Het zien van haar dat zij haar orgasme bereikt maakte me meer opgewonden dan ik ooit had gedacht.

Ik pakte mijn lul vast en wreef er een paar keer over en tot mijn verbazing merkte ik dat mijn handen trilden. What the fuck is er met mij aan de hand? Betekende dit zoveel voor me, wilde ik dit zo graag doen dat ik er nog een fucking paniekaanval aan overhoud ook? Ik was nooit zenuwachtig als ik aan seks begon. Zelfs niet mijn allereerste keer. Ik dacht niet na over dingen maar deed het gewoon. Het was een gewoonte voor me geworden.

Ik wist diep van binnen dat dit betekende dat ik haar bewust pijn moest doen. Hoe voorzichtig ik dit ook ga doen, deze shit gaat pijn doen. Maar voordat ik mezelf goed kon plaatsen besefte ik plots iets waardoor een kleine scheut paniek door mijn lichaam ging.

''Wat is er?'' vroeg ze zachtjes. Ze keek me bezorgd aan.

''Ik eh…ik heb geen condooms bij me,'' zei ik.

Ze keek me vragend aan. ''Hebben we die nodig?''

''Nouja, ik eh… ik weet dat jij schoon bent en de pil slikt. En ik heb het zelf ook nooit zonder gedaan, dus ik heb ook geen… maar ik begrijp het als je-''

Ze legde haar vinger op mijn lippen. ''Ik vertrouw je.''

Al die keren dat ik met iemand naar bed ben geweest heb ik het nog nooit zonder condoom gedaan. God weet wat daar allemaal in heeft gezeten. Ik glimlachte en ik weet niet of ik blij of verbaasd moet zijn dat ze me blindelings vertrouwd maar dat doet er op dit moment niet toe. Haar hand gleed over mijn wang en ze glimlachte weer. ''Spreid je benen wat meer voor me_, tesoro_,'' zei ik.

Ze deed wat ik zei en kromde haar benen en deed ze zo ver mogelijk open zodat ik tussen haar benen op mijn knieën kon zitten. Ik wreef een paar keer met mijn hand over mijn lul voordat ik de top bij haar ingang plaatste. Ik klemde mijn kaken op elkaar toen ik de warmte voelde. Ik duwde het een heel klein beetje naar binnen zodat ik het niet meer vast hoefde te houden en liet mijn lichaam over die van haar hangen en legde mijn handen naast de zijkant van haar hoofd. ''Dit gaat een klein beetje pijn doen, baby. Zeg stop en we stoppen, oke?'' Ik zag een klein sprankje angst door haar ogen maar ik wist dat het niet was om wat we gingen doen maar het idee van de pijn. Mijn hart bonkte pijnlijk in mijn borst en zenuwen gierde over mijn hele lichaam. Terwijl ik mijn lippen op die van haar drukte legde ze haar handen op mijn rug en duwde haar vingertoppen in mijn rug. Ik legde mijn voorhoofd op die van haar, haalde diep adem voordat ik mezelf bij haar naar binnen duwde. Ze hapte hard naar adem en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht. Haar vingers boorde harder in mijn rug en ik zag tranen uit haar ogen rollen.

Ik vocht tegen alles wat ik in me had om me niet verder naar binnen te duwen want ik zat er nu halverwege in en dit was gewoon fucking een marteling. Ik voelde hoe strak ze van binnen was en hoe haar wanden zo strak om mijn lul zaten op het punt dat het pijn kon gaan doen. Maar dit voelde goed, zoveel fucking beter dan dat ik ooit had gedacht. Het was alsof twee puzzelstukjes bij elkaar waren gevoegd, bestemd om bij elkaar te zijn. We waren voor elkaar gemaakt.

Ik kuste haar ogen en voelde het zout van haar tranen tegen mijn lippen. ''_Ti amo. Farò qualsiasi cosa per te. Sarò semmpre lì per te. Sempre__._'' Ik wist dat ze ervan hield als ik Italiaans tegen haar praat dus ik hoopte zo een deel van haar pijn weg te nemen.

Ze haalde een paar keer heel diep adem voordat ze langzaam haar ogen opendeed. Ik keek gelijk naar haar ogen, opzoek naar tekens dat ze terugwilde. Maar die was er niet. Ondanks dit, zaten haar ogen gevuld met liefde en opwinding, kleine sterretjes danste in haar ogen. Eerlijk gezegd wist ik niet of dat ik mezelf er wel toe kon dwingen om te stoppen als ze niet meer verder wilde. Ik heb meer zelfcontrole laten zien dan dat ik mijn hele leven heb gehad maar ik wist niet of dat deze keer genoeg zou zijn. Maar gelukkig hoeven we er nooit achter te komen.

Ik kuste de laatste traan in haar ooghoek weg. ''Gaat het?''

Ze slikte een paar keer voordat ze knikte. Ik wachtte af totdat ze echt antwoord zou geven. ''De pijn is weg,'' zei ze uiteindelijk. Ik drukte mijn lippen weer op die van haar en terwijl mijn lippen op die van haar lagen, zonder er druk op te zetten, duwde ik mezelf heel, heel langzaam verder naar binnen. Ik was bang dat het nog steeds teveel zeer deed maar toen ik dat vroeg schudde ze haar hoofd. Ik liet mezelf weer naar buiten glijden tot het laatste stukje voordat ik weer naar binnen ging. De emoties die op dit moment door mijn lichaam gieren en het feit dat ik zo langzaam moest bewegen deed er wel voor zorgen dat ik af en toe een keer op mijn kaken moest bijten omdat het soms teveel werd om mee om te gaan.

Ik voelde haar adem steeds sneller tegen mijn lippen en ik wist dat de pijn was weggetrokken en het voor haar ook fijn begon te voelen. Ik versnelde mijn tempo iets en liet mijn tong bij haar naar binnen glijden. Ze drukte haar lichaam omhoog en voelde hoe haar borsten tegen mijn lichaam drukte. Haar zachte huid gleed gemakkelijk onder mijn handen en ik sloeg mijn armen om haar hele middel heen omdat ik haar nog dichter naar me toe wilde hebben. Ik kuste haar nek en voelde hoe snel haar ader klopte in haar nek. Erotische kreunen kwamen langzaam uit haar mond en ik versnelde mijn tempo nog wat. Een kleine zweetlaag kwam er op onze lichaam omdat deze hele shit intensief was.

Ik voelde hoe mijn lul nog steeds niet helemaal naar binnen kon dus verplaatste ik van positie. Ik legde haar been over mijn schouder zodat ik meer ruimte en toegang had. Ik versnelde mijn pas nog meer terwijl ik met mijn lippen haar nek kuste, haar borsten streelde en haar tepels tussen mijn vingers liet rollen. Ik voelde hoe het steeds intensiever werd en mijn lichaam begon over te lopen. Mijn naam kwam regelmatig over haar lippen en toen ik mijn hand tussen haar benen over haar clitoris liet gaan pakte ze me nog steviger vast bij mijn armen. Onze huid ketste tegen elkaar bij waar ik steeds harder naar binnen ging. Ik kruiste onze handen samen en legde ze boven haar hoofd. Haar tepels gleden tegen mijn lichaam aan en haar benen spande aan rond mijn lichaam. Ik merkte dat ze haar ogen dicht had maar ik wilde haar ogen zien als ze zou klaarkomen.

''Open je ogen voor me. Bella, godverdomme open ze nu,'' zei ik dwingend want ik voelde hoe het gevoel steeds dichterbij kwam.

Het leek alsof er miljoenen kleine sterretjes in haar ogen danste toen ze haar ogen opende en we elkaar ondanks de hele gebeurtenis diep in de ogen aankeken. Ik duwde mezelf hard naar binnen want ik voelde hoe mijn verlangen het van me overnam. Ik kon niet meer langzaam doen, mijn zelfcontrole was op en ik kon het niet meer.

Ze kreunde hard in mijn oor en dat geluid liet me alleen maar sneller gaan.

''Ik hou van je,'' ademde ze hard uit.

''Ik hou ook van jou. Zo fucking veel dat het pijn doet. Ik doe alles voor je. Fucking alles!''

Haar borst ging sneller op en neer. ''Ga niet weg bij me. Nooit.''

Door al die emoties, door de liefde wat ik van haar kreeg en de liefde die ik voor haar voel en door de intensiviteit van het gevoel voelde ik hoe tranen in mijn ogen sprongen. Ik kon ook maar zoveel hebben maar dit gevoel werd me gewoon te fucking veel. Met mijn arm wreef ik de tranen uit mijn ogen want ik was geen fucking bitch die tijdens seks gaat zitten janken. Ik pakte haar hand weer vast. ''Ik blijf bij je. _Sempre_.''

''_Sempre_.''

En met dat ene woordje voelde ik hoe haar wanden strakker om mijn lul gingen. Ze gilde. Godverdomme hard.

Haar handen verstrakte in die van mij. Ik voelde haar onder mijn lichaam klaar komen en bij het zien van hoeveel plezier ze ervan had voelde ik hoe ook mijn orgasme overliep.

Het deed pijn. Goede vorm van pijn.

Mijn orgasme was miljoenen keer beter dan dat ik hem ook met een van die bitches heb gehad. Mijn orgasme was miljoenen keer beter dan toen Bella me voor het eerst aftrok en hij was zelfs miljoenen keer beter als toen ze me voor het eerst in haar mond nam. Dit was overweldigend en het voelde fucking geweldig.

Mijn sperma schoot bij haar naar binnen terwijl ik mijn tempo minderde. Ze drukte haar lippen tegen die van mij en kuste me gepassioneerd. Mijn lul werd gevoeliger met elke keer dat ik me bewoog dus stopte ik met mijn lul nog in haar. Ik haalde haar been van mijn schouder af.

Ik haalde mijn handen uit die van haar en legde ze om haar gezicht heen. Ik kuste haar. 1 keer. 2 keer. 3 keer. 4 keer. Het voelde alsof ik er niet genoeg van kon krijgen.

Maar terwijl ik me bezighield met haar lippen voelde ik tranen over haar wangen lopen. Ik keek op en zag inderdaad dat haar ogen overliepen. Ze keek me aan.

''Waarom huil je?'' fluisterde ik.

Ze glimlachte door haar tranen heen. ''Dit was mooi.''

''Mooi?'' Ik kon het niet laten om te lachen. Was weer echt typisch Bella om het zo te verwoorden. Hoewel ik er echt alles voor over zou hebben om haar te laten zeggen dat het fucking geil was. ''Mooi is niet echt het juiste woord wat ik zou gebruiken, _tesoro_.''

Haar glimlach verviel en ze sloeg haar ogen neer. Ik zuchtte. Ik wist dat ze dit weer zou oppakken alsof dit niet goed genoeg voor mij was.

''Ik zou eerder zeggen; geweldig, fucking vuurwerk, overweldigend, gepassioneerd.''

Ze lachte stiekem en een kleine blos ging over haar wangen. ''Echt?''

''Hmm-m.'' Ik gleed met mijn lippen over haar wang. ''Je bloost.''

''Daar zorg jij altijd voor.''

Ik grinnikte. ''Dat weet ik.''

Ik ging met mijn hand tussen onze lichaam in en haalde voorzichtig mijn lul eruit. We krompen allebei in elkaar van het contactverlies. Het liefst bleef ik voor altijd in haar, zo fucking geweldig voelde die shit. Ik ging naast haar op mijn rug liggen en probeerde mijn adem op orde te krijgen. Mijn borstkas ging hevig op en neer. Ik moest even mijn shit op orde krijgen en de laatste tranen uit mijn eigen ogen wegvegen. We lagen een tijdje in stilte, allebei hevig ademend.

''Edward?'' fluisterde ze uiteindelijk zachtjes.

''Ja, baby?''

''Houd je me vast vannacht?''

Ik draaide me om en drukte haar lichaam tegen mijn borst aan. Ik kuste haar schouder. ''_Sempre_. Ik laat je nooit meer los.''

* * *

_Ti amo_: Ik hou van je

_Farò qualsiasi cosa per te_: Ik doe alles voor je.

_Sarò semmpre lì per te_: Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn. Altijd.

* * *

_**A/N** Don't forget so send questions for our lovely girl Rosalie._

_Brengen jullie mij deze keer naar de 1000 reviews? __Show me some love._

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	52. Loving a imperfect person

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM. I do own this sexy version of Edward en shy version of Bella.**

******A/N** A BIG HUGE LONG KISS to; Grazy-twilight-fan - 000-TwIlIgHt-000 - Erika - Florreke - LoveTheWayYouAre - Anoniempje1 - caramelietos - FORGETTHEMASTERROOM - MaaktDatUit - twilightfeverxx - jolientjhn - anon - flyaway03 - sophie - lovetwilight2424 - twilightnargis - jacky en al die mensen die mijn verhaal als favoriet hebben gezet. Dat jullie dit verhaal lezen betekend heel veel voor me!

**Hoofdstuk 52 loving a (im)perfect person.**

_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly_

_****__POVs: __Bella_

* * *

**BPOV.**

Ik was al een tijdje wakker maar de beelden achter mijn gesloten oogleden waren te mooi om mijn ogen te openen. Beelden over hoe hij me had vastgepakt, beelden over hoe liefdevol hij mijn lichaam had gestreeld en beelden over de passievolle kussen die we gister gedeeld hadden. Edward had me altijd verteld hoe mooi seks kon zijn. Dat het niet altijd zo was als wat hij met die andere meisjes had gedaan. Dat het liefdevol en geweldig kon zijn als je het deed met iemand waarvan je houdt. Ik dacht altijd dat hij een klein beetje overdreef. Maar in tegenstelling tot dat onderschatte hij het juist.

Gisteravond was meer dan geweldig, meer dan perfect. Het was een gevoel dat ik niet kan beschrijven. De emoties die door mijn lichaam gingen, de passie, de liefde die ik voor de man naast mij voel is overweldigend. Ik zag dat op een gegeven moment er tranen bij hem in zijn ogen kwamen en ieder ander zou dat een teken als zwakte vinden en vooral hij laat zijn emoties het liefst nooit zien maar voor mij betekende dit dat dit net zo goed voor hem aanvoelde als dat het voor mij was. Na gisteravond kan ik ook niet begrijpen wat er al die tijd door mijn hoofd ging om dit zolang uit te stellen. Uiteindelijk was het het wachten waard en dat het net hier was gebeurd maakte het natuurlijk helemaal perfect maar waar dit ook was gebeurd, waar we het ook hadden gedaan, het was hoe dan ook geweldig geweest. Die intimiteit tussen hem en mij was niet veranderd door de locatie of tijd. Ik was bang toen hij zei dat het pijn ging doen, dat was eigenlijk iets waar ik helemaal niet over had nagedacht.

Het deed verschrikkelijk veel pijn, het voelde alsof ik van binnenuit verscheurd werd maar de liefdevolle woorden van Edward nam een heel groot van die pijn weg. Hij was geduldig, wist rekening te houden met mij ook al wist ik dat hij daar bang voor was. Het is zo gelopen zoals het hoort en ik kan me geen dag bedenken dat ik gelukkiger wakker ben geworden dan vandaag.

Ik kroop nog even dichter tegen Edward aan voordat ik dan toch eindelijk mijn ogen opende. Een heel klein straaltje licht kroop er tussen de gordijnen door naar binnen en ik was me er nu pas van bewust van de rozenblaadjes die ons omringt. Ik had er gisteren weinig van gemerkt…

Ondanks dat we allebei naakt in slaap waren gevallen had ik het niet koud. En Edward ook niet zo te zien want de dekens waren naar beneden geschopt dus een deel van zijn borst was zichtbaar. Ik nam nu pas echt de kamer helemaal in me op. Alles was zo prachtig, de kleuren, de meubels voelde gelijk als thuis.

Het voelde zo raar om te bevatten. Thuis. Dit was ons huis. We hadden nog net geen half jaar een relatie maar woonden al wel samen. Meeste mensen wachten een paar jaar voor ze die stap gaan zetten maar onze relatie kan je nu ook niet bepaald normaal noemen. Maar dat ik dit met hem kon delen voelde goed, alsof het allemaal hoort. God heeft voor alles een rede en misschien is de rede om ons nog dichter bij elkaar te brengen.

Ik begon het behoorlijk warm te krijgen dus ging ik langzaam rechtop zitten met de lakens onder mijn oksels geklemd zodat ik toch nog bedekt was. Ik pakte een rozenblaadje op en bekeek hem tussen mijn vingers. Hij had hier zo goed over nagedacht. Wie had gedacht dat hij zo'n romanticus kon zijn?

Ik wilde net uit bed stappen omdat ik eigenlijk nodig naar de wc moest maar onderweg verstijfde ik. Op de witte lakens, waar ik had gelegen, lagen kleine opgedroogde bloeddruppels.

Ik probeerde me de nacht van gisteren te herhalen maar kon me niks herinneren dat hij me pijn had gedaan? Het enige wat ik kon herinneren was toen hij voor het eerst bij me naar binnen ging dat het verschrikkelijk veel pijn deed maar kon je daar van gaan bloeden? Edward zou vast denken hoe vies dit is. Straks dacht hij dat ik ongesteld was en dat we het tijdens mijn periode hadden gedaan. Hij zal dit vast en zeker niet leuk vinden. Ik beet op mijn lip en was met mezelf aan het debatteren over wat ik moest doen toen ik het bed naast me voelde verschuiven. Ik schrok toen ik zijn vingers over mijn rug voelde gaan. ''_Buongiorno, tesoro_.'' Ik voelde hem omhoog komen en zijn lippen tegen mijn schouder drukken. Hij had niks in de gaten en dat wilde ik graag zo houden. Ik probeerde mijn lichaam te verschuiven en op de bloedvlekken te gaan zitten zodat hij ze niet zou zien maar juist door mijn beweging keek hij naar beneden. Ik keek angstig naar hem op want ik wilde niet dat hij dat zou zien en kwaad zou worden maar tot mijn verbazing grinnikte hij. Zijn lippen kwamen dichterbij maar nog voordat hij die van mij aanraakte stopte hij. ''Ik had je waarschijnlijk moeten zeggen dat een meisje de eerste keer bloed, huh?''

Mijn ogen werden groot en hij schudde lachend zijn hoofd voordat me kuste. ''Maak je niet zo'n zorgen,'' zei hij en duwde me weer terug in de kussens. Hij draaide zijn lichaam en hing boven mij, zijn armen aan beide kanten van mijn lichaam. Hij zakte iets en drukte zijn lippen weer tegen die van mij. Een zachte kreun ging over zijn lippen en voelde hoe de druk van zijn kus heftiger werd. Één hand ging over mijn borsten en ik sloot mijn ogen. Doordat hij zichzelf nu nog maar met één arm omhoog hield kwam zijn lichaam tegen die van mij aan. Mijn ogen schoten open toen ik zijn erectie voelde.

''Hoe doe je dat zo snel?'' flapte ik er zonder na te denken uit. Ik begon te blozen zogauw de woorden mijn lippen verlieten maar ik stond echt verbaasd. Hij was nog geen 5 minuten wakker.

Hij begon hard te lachen, zijn tanden fonkelde en zijn ogen schitterde. ''Het ligt er eigenlijk aan wie er onder me ligt,'' zei hij en lachte nog harder toen ik nog erger begon te blozen. Hij schudde nog lachend zijn hoofd. ''Mafkees.'' Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer maar toen ik weer terug naar boven keek zag ik dat zijn ogen waren veranderd. Verlangend. ''Bella, stop daarmee.''

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Waarmee?

Maar toen hij zijn lippen op die van mij duwde voelde ik dat ik op mijn lip beet. Ik had niet eens in de gaten dat ik dat deed.

Hij kuste me en streelde me. Zijn lippen gingen naar mijn oor. ''Wat zeg je ervan?''

Ik wist wat hij bedoelde. Hij wilde een herhaling van gisternacht.

Ik wist alleen niet wat ik moest zeggen. Er was nog een lichte pijn beneden van gisteren maar hij had duidelijk zin. Kon ik hem nu niet meer afwijzen?

Hij zuchtte en kuste mijn wang voordat hij in mijn ogen keek. ''Bella, het is niet zo nu we het een keer hebben gedaan je nu gedwongen moet voelen. Als je er geen zin in hebt, als je nog pijn hebt, zeg het dan. Ik wil niet een relatie hebben waar het tussen ons alleen maar om seks gaat.'' Hij lachte. ''En niet te geloven dat ik dat zojuist heb gezegd.''

''Maar jij wilt wel graag?'' vroeg ik zachtjes.

Hij lachte weer. ''Baby, ik ben een man. Ik heb _altijd_ zin. Dus voel je je niet gedwongen om mee te gaan alleen maar omdat ik het wil. Deze shit moet van twee kanten komen. En ja, ik zal waarschijnlijk wel pogingen doen om je over te halen want de eikel die ik ben gaat het niet over zijn hart krijgen om afgewezen te worden. Maar dan moet je gewoon zeggen 'Edward, fuck jezelf' en dan doe ik dat.'' Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

Ik knikte om te laten weten dat ik hem begreep.

''Oke, en om te laten weten dat je me echt begrijpt moet je me nazeggen. 'Edward, fuck jezelf.' ''

Ik wilde net mijn mond openen om hem na te zeggen voordat ik besefte waar hij naar toe wilde. Ik glimlachte. Hij wilde me het 'f' woordje laten zetten. ''Leuk geprobeerd.''

Hij lachte. ''Een man mag toch altijd hopen. Ik bedoel, een paar maanden geleden was je er ook sterk van overtuigd dat je niet met me naar bed wilde. En kijk jij nu, met je kersje gepopt.''

Ik kreunde. ''Wil je het alsjeblieft niet zo noemen?'' Zo klonk het zo vies.

Hij grijnsde. ''Hoe wil je het dan noemen? Ontmaagd, _verginità_, genomen, van bil gaan, je bloempje geplukt?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Je bent ongelooflijk.''

''En toch hou je van me,'' lachte hij.

Ik knikte. Dat kon ik niet ontkennen. ''Onwijs veel. Meer dan af en toe goed voor me is.''

''I'm hurt.'' Hij legde zijn hand over zijn hart. Ik rolde met mijn ogen, duwde hem zachtjes van me af en stapte uit het bed. Hij lachte weer maar ik voelde zijn ogen op mijn lichaam. Maar voor het eerst voelde ik me niet verlegen of onzeker. Er was niets wat hij niet had gezien. Hij vond me aantrekkelijk, ik wond hem zelfs op zoals hij dat altijd zegt, waarom zou ik me dan moeten schamen. Dus ik liep zonder mijn lichaam te bedenken door de kamer. Hij kreunde. ''_Cazzo_. Dit is geen goede manier om jou _niet_ over te halen vandaag.''

Ik glimlachte naar mezelf omdat het duidelijk effect had maar bereidde me voor toen ik voor de ingang van de inloopkast stond. ''Durf ik hier naar binnen?''

''Waarschijnlijk niet. Alice had de leiding over de klerenkast.''

Ik kreunde en inderdaad; de rekken hingen helemaal vol met jurken, hakken, panty's en andere soort spullen dat ik nooit van mijn leven aandoe. Ik zocht de eerste rek door maar toen ik niks normaals kon vinden besloot ik het maar op te geven. Ik liep naar Edwards deel en pakte een shirt van hem. Ik wist dat ze lang genoeg waren om een deel van mezelf te beschermen. Edward riep dat ik een pyjamabroek voor hem moest meenemen dus pakte de eerstvolgende broek dat ik zag en liep ermee terug naar de slaapkamer. Hij haalde verleidelijk zijn wenkbrauwen op toen hij mij in zijn shirt zag staan. ''Nog steeds _geen_ goede manier om jou niet over te halen vandaag,'' zei hij terwijl hij zijn pyjamabroek aandeed. Hij liet hem wel héél laag op zijn heupen hangen. Toen hij me zag kijken kwam hij naar me toe, kneep in mijn kont en fluisterde in mijn oren; ''Nu is het mijn beurt.'' Hij liep lachend de deur uit richting beneden. Ik versnelde mijn pas en liep hem achterna.

Eenmaal beneden liep hij gelijk naar de keuken. ''Ontbijtje?'' vroeg hij.

Ik knikte en ging aan de bar zitten die in het midden van de keuken stond. Zo kon ik hem bekijken terwijl hij aan het koken was. Hij was aan het zoeken in alle kastjes en lachte toen schaapachtig. ''Ik heb geen fucking idee waar alles ligt hier.''

Na een aantal kastjes te hebben opengetrokken had hij eindelijk de pannen gevonden. Hij haalde wat eieren en spek uit de koelkast en begon een omeletje te maken. Ik was naar hem aan het kijken terwijl hij aan het rondlopen was in de keuken. Hij was net zo ongeduldig als normaal en zette het vuur nog wat hoger toen hij zag dat het nog steeds niet gaar was. Ze lagen nog geen 20 seconden in de pan maar hij zuchtte al ongeduldig. Ik kon het niet laten om te lachen. ''Weet je dat het onbeleefd is om te staren?''

''Dat weet ik.''

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en concentreerde zich weer op het koken. Hij zette ondertussen thee voor mij.

Hij schepte alles op een bord en zette het daarna voor me neer. ''_Bon appetit_,'' zei hij.

''_Grazie_,'' lachte ik. Ik nam de eerste hap in mijn mond en sloot mijn ogen. Hoe een simpel eitje zo lekker kon smaken was een raadsel.

Hij maakte nog snel een omelet voor zichzelf en ging tegenover me zitten. We aten een tijdje in stilte en ik wist diep van binnen dat ik dit moment ging verpesten maar na al die tijd was hij eindelijk eerlijk tegen me en er waren nog zoveel vragen waarop ik nog steeds geen eerlijk antwoord op had gehad. ''Edward. Mag ik je iets vragen?''

''Natuurlijk, _tesoro_. Wat is er?''

''Wat is er nu precies met Sam gebeurd?'' vroeg ik zachtjes. Ik keek twijfelend naar zijn ogen om te kijken of dat hij boos werd en een kleine flits van woede schoot inderdaad door zijn ogen bij het noemen van zijn naam en zijn handen balde zich tot vuisten. Ik beet op mijn lip en wachtte totdat hij kwaad werd maar dat kwam er niet. Zijn ogen stonden twijfelend terwijl hij me aankeek en ontspande langzaam zijn handen. Hij zuchtte.

''Toen Rosalie en ik naar Forks verhuisde naar Carlisle en Esme was ik erg stil. Ik praatte met niemand over wat er was gebeurd en ik sliep nauwelijks door de dromen die ik 's nachts had. Ik kwam regelmatig op het strand van La Push omdat het daar meestal rustig was. De enige persoon met wie ik toen omging was met Jacob omdat hij me nooit pushte om over dingen te praten waar ik niet over wilde praten. Hij lulde altijd maar een eind weg zonder dat ik zelf iets hoefde te zeggen. Sam was bevriend met Jacob en was bijna altijd in zijn buurt. Sam deed altijd net alsof La Push van hem was. Zijn vader Ephraim was een politieagent. Hij heeft altijd geweten wat mijn vader in de maffia deed en deed er altijd alles aan om ze op te pakken, hij had alleen nooit bewijs genoeg, daar was mijn vader veel te slim voor. Door zijn vader wist Sam ook van mijn ouders en op het moment dat hij liet blijken dat hij wist wat er was gebeurd, verloor ik al mijn zelfbeheersing. Alles wat ik al die tijd binnen had gehouden, alles wat ik had opgekropt kwamen er in die jaren daarna dubbel naar buiten. Ik nam het Sam kwalijk dat ik zo was geworden maar op een gegeven moment was ik mezelf zo erg kwijt dat ik alles maar oké vond. Ik vocht met iedereen, ik sliep met iedereen, ik deed iedereen in mijn omgeving pijn. Als ik Sam alleen maar zag voelde ik hoe de woede in me opbolde en kon ik mezelf niet beheersen. Na al die gevechten die ik met Sam heb gehad had hij er op een gegeven moment genoeg van. Ik had niemand om wie ik gaf, waar ik pijn mee gedaan kon worden behalve als het over Rosalie ging. Niemand hoefde haar aan te kijken, haar aan te raken of iets verkeerds tegen haar te zeggen of ik flipte. Sam wist dat en gebruikte dat tegen me. Hij zei dat Rosalie het verdiende dat ze verkracht was, dat ze niet beter dan die shit was. Hij zei dat ik hetzelfde als mijn vader was, dat ik later ook een moordenaar werd net zoals hem.'' Ik zag dat hij zichzelf weer boos aan het maken was dus ik legde een hand op zijn hand. Hij legde zijn andere hand eroverheen en ik voelde hoeveel hij zijn armen en handen aan het aanspannen was. ''Ik flipte op dat moment, Bella. Ik was zo fucking pissig dat hij dat recht in mijn gezicht durfde te zeggen dus ik vertrok zonder nog iets te zeggen. Het enige wat ik zag was zwart voor mijn ogen en het enige wat mij op dat moment rustig kon maken was Sams dode lichaam. Dat is wat ik dacht tenminste.

Binnen no time bevond ik mijzelf in _La Push_, met mijn pistool in mijn handen. Ik zag dat hij in zijn auto zat en ik begon te schieten. Ik wist dat ik moest stoppen maar ik kon het gewoon niet. Die woede door mijn lichaam was zo intensief dat ik fucking bleef schieten. De auto begon te roken. Hij ontplofte net nadat Sam uit de auto was gesprongen. Ik was niet tevreden, ik had niet gekregen wat ik wilde, waar ik voor was gekomen. Ik richtte mijn pistool op Sam. Ik wist hoe ik moest schieten, ik wist hoe ik door middel van één kogel hem kon laten stoppen met ademen. En net toen ik de trekker wilde overhalen kwam zijn vader naar buiten en zag ik Rosalie huilend naast me staan. Ze had me al die tijd geroepen en me proberen tegen te houden maar door die zwartheid voor mijn ogen wist ik niet eens dat ze er was. Ephraim wilde me opsluiten maar Carlisle zorgde ervoor dat dat niet gebeurde. Sindsdien mag ik geen voet meer over de grens naar _La Push_ zetten.''

Hij stopte en keek naar beneden. Hij vermeed mijn blik. En eerlijk gezegd wist ik niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik was geschokt door de waarheid maar wat had ik anders verwacht? Ik had kunnen weten dat het iets ernstigs zou zijn. Edward zou nooit geheimzinnig doen over een 'normale' gevecht. Het moest wel iets ernstiger zijn dan dat.

Toen ik niks zei begon hij langzaam zijn handen terug te trekken. ''Het spijt me. Ik had het je eerder moeten vertellen. Ik weet dat je nu walgt van me.''

''Edward, hoe kun je dat nou zeggen?''

''Hoe kan ik dat niet zeggen, Bella?'' Hij keek eindelijk naar me op en ik zag iets in zijn ogen wat ik nog nooit bij hem heb gezien. Schaamte. Ontkenning. ''Ik heb net bekend dat ik iemand heb willen vermoorden. Hoe kan je daar nu niet mee zitten?''

Ik pakte langzaam zijn hand weer. Hij wilde hem weer terugtrekken maar ik hield hem stevig vast. ''Dat is al een lange tijd geleden-''

Hij onderbrak me. Hij trok zijn hand weer terug en stond geïrriteerd op. ''Daar gaat het niet om! Het gaat er niet om dat het al tijden geleden is. Het fucking punt is dat ik het zo weer zou doen.''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en stond ook op. ''Je kunt me nu niet meer afschrikken.''

''Waarom denk je dat ik zo uitviel toen ik hem naast jou zag staan? Waarom denk je dat ik hem gelijk aanviel terwijl hij alleen maar naast jou stond? Omdat ik nog steeds diezelfde fucking woede voor hem voel als toen. Alles wat hij aanraakt maakt hij kapot, Bella. En ik zweer 't je, als ik hem nog één keer bij jou in de buurt zie staan dan maak ik hem kapot. Dan ga ik hem deze keer wel raken.''

''Edward, stop.'' Hij maakte me bang als hij zo aan het praten was.

''Waarom? Je weet alles nu toch al. Je kunt het net zo goed helemaal weten.'' Zijn ogen waren razend maar hij had een stiekeme glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ik wist wat hij aan het doen was.

''Stop, alsjeblieft. Ik geef om je. Dit zijn weer die tekenen waar ze me voor gewaarschuwd hebben. Je kunt me niet meer afschrikken en je kunt me helemaal niet meer wegduwen. Ik hou van je en ik weet dat je van mij houdt. Dus stop met me weg te duwen. Ik ga je niet verlaten en ik ga je geen pijn doen. Houden van iemand hoeft geen pijn te betekenen. Ik weet dat jij dat gelooft maar ik ga je bewijzen dat het helemaal niet zo hoeft te zijn. Ik ga zorgen dat je die pijn nooit meer hoeft te voelen, niet als het aan mij ligt in ieder geval.''

Zijn glimlach verviel en zijn ogen stonden verwart. Hij zuchtte. ''Het spijt me.''

''Niet doen.'' Ik liep naar hem toe en sloeg mijn armen om hem heen. Ik legde mijn hoofd tegen zijn borst en na wat aarzeling sloeg hij ook zijn armen om mij heen. ''Ik weet dat je het onbewust doet. We hadden afgesproken om geduldig met elkaar te zijn, weet je nog? Ik ben wel heel blij dat je eerlijk tegen me bent, ook al denk jij dat de waarheid niet altijd goed voor me is.'' Ik drukte mezelf dichter tegen hem aan en verwelkomde zijn warmte.

Hij kuste mijn voorhoofd voordat hij mijn hand pakte. ''Kom, ik wil je wat laten zien.''

Ik keek verbazend naar hem op maar volgde hem toch naar boven. Hij knielde naast een kastje in de slaapkamer en haalde er iets uit. Ik kon niet zien wat het was want hij stopte het gelijk in zijn zak. Hij trok me mee door de slaapkamer en door een dubbele glazen deur. We stonden boven op het balkon dat uitkeek op onze tuin. Het was eerlijk waar adembenemend. Er stonden fonteinen, rozen, bankjes, allerlei verschillende bloemen. Daarachter was een groot weiland, met gras en bomen.

''Esme?'' vroeg ik toen ik terug naar de tuin keek.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. ''Rosalie.'' Ik keek geschokt. Had Rosalie dit allemaal in elkaar gezet? Ik had gedacht dat het van Esme geweest moest zijn omdat het er zo professioneel en zo prachtig uitzag maar Rosalie had een geweldig idee moeten hebben gehad. ''Het lijkt op de tuin van ons huis,'' legde hij uit toen hij me verbazend zag kijken. Ik wist dat hij het huis van zijn echte ouders bedoelde.

Plotseling draaide hij zich naar me toe, zijn ogen serieus. Hij pakte mijn hand vast en met zijn andere hand reikte hij naar zijn zakken. ''Er is nog iets wat ik je wilt geven. Ik weet dat ik soms moeilijk ben om mee te zijn en dat ik het niet altijd goed laat zien maar ik wil dat je weet dat ik ontzettend veel van je hou. Ik zou niet weten wat ik zou moeten doen als jij niet in mijn leven was gekomen. En daarom wil ik je dit geven,'' zei hij. Hij haalde zijn hand uit zijn zak en ik voelde hoe mijn hart 20 keer sneller begon te kloppen. Hij keek zenuwachtig toen hij het doosje uit zijn zak haalde en de ring in het doosje zichtbaar maakte. Ik hapte naar adem en het voelde alsof ik ieder moment flauw kon gaan vallen. Hij kon dit niet serieus menen? Dit kon niet, hij kon niet zo stom zijn. Charlie zou hem vermoorden.

Hij keek terug naar mijn ogen en zag de doodsangst. ''Rustig aan, Bella. Ik doe je geen aanzoek. Ik wil je alleen… ik wil je dit alleen geven als een belofte. Dat deze ring staat dat ik van je hou en dat ik je nooit alleen laat. Dat ooit, op een dag als we er allebei klaar voor zijn, deze ring wordt verplaatst door een echte huwelijksring. Want op een dag wil ik op één knie gaan zitten en je een aanzoek doen. En ik hoop als hel dat je dan 'ja' zegt. Ik zou niet weten wat ik zou moeten doen als je besloot niet de rest van je leven met mij door te brengen.'' Hij haalde de ring uit het doosje en hield hem vragend voor mij vast. Ik beet op mijn lip en liet langzaam mijn hand ontspannen waarvan ik niet wist dat ik die tot een vuist had gebald. Toen ik mijn vingers strekte en hij de ring langzaam om mijn vinger schoof kwam er een glimlach op zijn gezicht, zo prachtig, dat ik dacht dat ik even verblind werd. Ik heb nog nooit een stralender glimlach bij hem gezien dan nu. Zijn lach toverde een glimlach op die van mij. Hij was betoverend met van die kleine rimpeltjes rond zijn ogen.

Hij was prachtig en ik werd verwarmd met het gevoel dat hij echt van mij is. En blijft, voor altijd. Want hij wil dit net zo graag samen delen met mij als dat ik dat met hem wil doen.

Uit het niets sloeg hij zijn armen om mij heen en draaide me in een rondje. Hij kuste me gepassioneerd, keer op keer. Als ik enige twijfels had dan werden die nu meteen mee weggehaald als ik hem zo zag. Dit was iets waar ik geen spijt van zou krijgen. Nooit.

Onze kus werd verstoord door de deurbel. Edward zuchtte geïrriteerd. ''Ik denk dat je je maar moet gaan aankleden, _tesoro._'' Hij liet zijn ogen over mijn lichaam gaan terwijl een klein vonkje lust door zijn ogen schoot. ''Niet dat ik _wil _dat je je gaat omkleden maar als die flikkers beneden zijn dan wil ik niet dat ze met hun typische hormonen op je gaan geilen.''

''Edward!'' zei ik geschokt en sloeg hem zachtjes tegen zijn schouder aan.

Hij grinnikte alleen maar. Hij kuste me nog een keer en liep toen weer terug door de slaapkamer naar beneden.

Ik draaide me glimlachend om terwijl ik nog een keer over de tuin keek en het bos wat erachter lag. Ik zuchtte gelukkig. Ik zou Charlie en Renee nooit genoeg kunnen bedanken voor hun idee om naar Forks te verhuizen. Ik was de gelukkigste vrouw op aarde en er was niemand die dat van mij af kon nemen. Terwijl ik nog een laatste keer van het uitzicht genoot zag ik iets in de verte. Ik kneep mijn ogen samen om beter zicht te hebben en ik zwoor dat er een persoon, gekleed in zwart, net achter een boom ging staan.

Een koude wind vloog voorbij en ik kreeg kippenvel over mijn hele lichaam. Ik draaide me om en liep terug naar de slaapkamer.

Ik liep zonder echt te kijken de inloopkast in en haalde het eerste waarvan ik zag dat het van mij was uit te kast. Al aantrekkend liep ik door naar de aangrenzende badkamer en poetste mijn tanden en haalde snel een borstel door mijn haren.

Zonder verder nog in de spiegel te kijken liep ik naar beneden, dichter naar de stemmen toe.

Ik was de woonkamer nog niet binnen of ik voelde een harde knal tegen mijn lichaam. ''O Bella. Dit is zó geweldig. Ik kan niet geloven dat jullie hier zijn. Dat dit van jullie is. Wat vond je van de klerenkast?'' Alice liet me los en keek me met hoopvolle ogen aan.

Ik keek even snel de kamer rond. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Angela, Ben en Edward zaten allemaal grijnzend mij aan te kijken. ''Eh… geweldig Alice.''

''Jippie!'' Ze deed een klein sprongetje en klapte in haar handen. ''Zie je wel Rose,'' zei ze en ze strak haar tong naar Rosalie uit. Die rolde alleen maar met haar ogen. ''Ik kan niet wachten tot kerstmis. Dan komen er nog een hele hoop bij!'' Alice huppelde terug naar Jasper en ging naast hem zitten. Jasper schudde met zijn hoofd en pakte haar hand in een poging haar te kalmeren.

Rosalie stond op en omhelsde me. ''Ik hoop dat je het mooi vind.''

Ik knikte. ''Het is echt prachtig, Rosalie. Dankjewel voor het meehelpen.''

''Dit klonk iets oprechter dan dat je naar Alice was.'' Ze lachte en nam me toen mee naar de bank. De jongens gingen aan de andere kant van de woonkamer zitten voor de televisie terwijl Rosalie, Alice, Angela en ik samen in de andere zoek zaten.

Angela legde haar hand over die van mij. ''Ik ben blij voor je,'' zei ze terwijl ze nog één verlangde blik naar Edward wierp.

''Dankje, Angela.'' Ik kon het niet helpen om schuldgevoelens te krijgen tegenover Angela. Dit was alles wat _zij_ wilde.

''Je straalt,'' zei Alice opeens, doodserieus.

Ik keek naar Alice en kon het niet helpen om te lachen.

Alice' ogen werden groot en een grijns kwam er op haar gezicht. Rosalie leunde naar mij toe. ''En… hoe was hij?'' fluisterde ze.

Ik hapte naar adem. ''Rosalie!'' riep ik geschokt.

''Wat?'' zei ze, met geen een sprankje schaamte in haar ogen. Ze was precies hetzelfde als Edward. ''Was hij zo slecht?''

Ik sloeg mijn hand voor mijn mond. ''Nee, helemaal niet. Maar ik wil dit gesprek niet voeren nu,'' zei ik zachtjes terwijl ik naar de jongens wenkte. Ze waren op nog geen 5 meter afstand en konden alles horen.

Maar nog voordat Rosalie kon reageren begon Alice te gillen, zo hard dat ik dacht dat ik doof zou worden.

''Alice, what the fuck?'' riep Edward en kwam naar ons toe. Ze had de aandacht van hun ook al getrokken. Edward was net bij Alice en wilde zijn hand voor haar mond doen voordat ze opsprong en mijn hand pakte.

''WIE, WAT, WAAR?'' gilde ze en wees naar de ring om mijn vinger. Doordat ik mijn hand voor mijn mond had gedaan, had ze de ring om mijn vingers gezien. Alle ogen waren nu doodserieus op mij gericht en ik zat met mijn mond vol tanden, mijn hoofd knalrood. Edward daarentegen stond er weer compleet kalm bij. ''Chill the fuck out, Alice. Het is geen verlovingsring. Althans… nog niet.''

Ze keek van de ring naar Edward en weer terug. Ze stond op en ging naast Edward staan. Uit het niets sloeg ze hem hard tegen zijn achterhoofd aan. ''WAT DAN?''

Mijn ogen werden groot. Ik kon niet geloven dat ze hem echt had geslagen en ik bereidde me voor op zijn reactie. Edward leek alleen te verbaasd te zijn om boos te worden.

''Ben je op zijn minst op één knie gaan zitten?'' vroeg ze. Edward wreef over de plek heen waar ze hem net had geslagen, nog steeds verbaasd. ''Nou? Heeft hij dat gedaan?'' vroeg ze nog een keer terwijl ze naar mij keek.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. ''Nee, maa-''

Alice haalde weer uit maar Edward ontweek deze keer. ''Alice, what the fuck. Stop met slaan.''

Ze snoof. ''Je bent echt een idioot. Als het geen verlovingsring is wat is het dan wel?'' Ze stond met haar wenkbrauwen opgetrokken naar ons te kijken.

''Het is een beloftering. Een belofte dat ik _ooit_, Alice, _ooit_, haar ten huwelijk zal vragen.''

Ze sloeg haar armen koppig over haar armen. ''Je had nog op één knie moeten gaan zitten.''

Edward rolde met zijn ogen. ''Whatever. Ik weet hoe ik mijn vriendin moet behandelen, Alice. Dit was genoeg voor haar.'' Hij keek via zijn ooghoeken naar mij opzoek naar een teken dat hij gelijk had. Twijfelde hij nou een keer echt aan zichzelf?

Ik glimlachte. ''Ik vond het romantisch.''

Edward grijnsde. ''Zie je nou wel.''

Alice liep naar me toe en pakte mijn hand weer vast terwijl ze de ring aandachtig bekeek. ''Simpele ring, maar wel witgoud. Dit moet je een hele hoop geld gekost hebben. Wacht. Is dit een echte diamant?'' zei ze en wees naar het glinsterende bolletje midden in de ring.

''Een diamant?'' vroeg ik geschokt terwijl ik met grote ogen naar Edward keek. Diamanten zijn duur…. Diamanten zijn ontzettend duur…

Hij schraapte zijn keel. ''Nu is het wel weer genoeg, Alice. Geef Bella wat ruimte,'' zei hij terwijl hij mijn blik ontweek. Had hij nou echt een diamant gegeven?

Rosalie stond op en sloeg haar arm om Edward heen. ''Wie had ooit gedacht dat mijn kleine broertje een romanticus kon zijn?'' Ze lachte toen hij geïrriteerd keek.

''Weet je hoe makkelijk het is om jullie nu allemaal een voor een het huis uit te schoppen. Het is nu tenslotte mijn huis.''

''Eh bro, wij doen toch niks,'' riep Emmet terwijl hij naar Jasper en zichzelf wees.

Edward rolde met zijn ogen en plofte op de bank. ''Whatever. Ik geef het op. Jullie fuckers doen maar waar je zin in hebben.''

''Edward. Carlisle en Esme vroegen of dat we met zijn alle kerstmis bij ons vieren. Ze wisten niet waar jullie zouden zijn maar ze zouden het erg leuk vinden als jij en Bella dit jaar gewoon bij ons zijn,'' zei Rosalie.

''Whatever.''

Ze zuchtte. ''Bella?''

''Dat lijkt me geweldig. Dankjewel voor de uitnodiging.'' Ik glimlachte.

''Natuurlijk, je hoort bij de familie nu.''

''Maar dan nog. Als jullie me er niet bij willen hebben dan begrijp ik dat.''

''Doe niet zo belachelijk, Bella.''

''Maa-''

''WHATEVER, Bella,'' riepen Rosalie en Edward tegelijk.

''JINX'' riep Emmet erna en grijnsde toen Rosalie en Edward tegelijk chagrijnig achterover gingen zitten en gingen mokken dat ze niks meer mochten zeggen totdat een van ons hun naam zei.

Edward keek me smekend met zijn ogen aan. ''Ehhhh.. wat gaan we eten vanavond, _Edward_?'' verzon ik snel.

Hij grijnsde naar Emmet en stompte hem tegen zijn arm. ''Ik zou maar snel de andere naam zeggen als ik jou was, Emmet. Ze kijkt niet zo fucking blij,'' zei hij terwijl hij naar Rosalie keek.

De grijns van Emmet verdween gelijk toen Rosalie hem een blik gaf dat betekende geen seks vanavond.

Hij keek geschokt. ''Rosalie?'' piepte hij zachtjes.

Ze stond op, sloeg hem hard tegen zijn schouder en liep zonder verder iets te zeggen de deur uit. Ze grijnsde en knipoogde nog een keer naar ons toen Emmet niet keek.

Hij keek geschokt op. ''Oeps,'' zei hij voordat hij achter Rosalie aanrende. ''Rose, baby. Wacht nou even. Het was maar een grapje! Echt... loop nou niet zo snel.'' Zijn stem verdween in de verte.

Edward lachte hard. ''Wat hebben jullie fuckers het toch maar moeilijk,'' zei hij tegen Jasper.

Jasper zuchtte. ''We moeten ermee zien te leven.''

''Au, Alice!'' riepen Edward en Jasper tegelijk. Alice had ze allebei tegen hun schouder geslagen en liep toen ook de deur uit.

''Ehhh… jinx?'' zei ik zachtjes vervolg door een niet al te blije gezichten.

* * *

_Buongiorno_: Goedemorgen.

_Verginità_: ontmaagd

_Cazzo_: fuck

_Bon appetit: _Eet smakelijk.

_Grazie:_ dankjewel

* * *

**A/N** _Het is bijna voorbij met de weinig drama hoofdstukken. Tamtadammmmm_

_Don't forget to show me some love_

_liefs_

_anoek013_


	53. Learning how to dance in the rain

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the most wonderful woman in the world SM. I do own this sexy version of Edward en shy version of Bella.**

******A/N **Een quicky update, gewoon omdat ik ZO benieuwd ben naar de reacties van het volgende hoofdstuk.

**Hoofdstuk 53. Learning how to dance in the rain**

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning how to dance in the rain. _

___****__POVs: __Esme, Bella_

* * *

**ESME pov**

Kerstmis kwam langzamerhand steeds dichterbij. Morgen was het zover om precies te zijn. Het gevoel van vakantie, het gevoel van de kerstsfeer en de gezelligheid begon bij iedereen steeds meer binnen te dringen. De kinderen hadden samen de kerstboom uitgezocht. Het was een echt gevecht tussen Rosalie en Edward, want volgens Edward had elke boom wel iets wat hem ongeschikt maakte. Hij was te klein, had niet genoeg volume, hij was te kaal, hij was te groot, hij was te dik. Op elke boom die Rosalie of iemand anders aanwees had hij wel iets op aan te merken en uiteindelijk gaf Rosalie het op en liep chagrijnig weg. Bella wees de eerste beste boom aan die ze zag en die was volgens hem natuurlijk perfect. We schudden allemaal ongelooflijk onze hoofd en kochten we de boom die Bella had uitgekozen.

Overal waar ze kwam keek ze haar ogen uit. Ze had bekend dat ze nog nooit een uitgebreide kerst had gehad. Bij haar thuis gingen ze bij een klein simpel restaurant uit eten, kreeg ze een nieuw boek als cadeau en zaten ze samen voor de tv een film te kijken. Charlie en Renee hadden simpelweg het geld er niet voor om het uitgebreid te vieren. Ik had Bella gevraagd of dat ze haar ouders wilde overhalen om bij ons kerst te vieren maar ze wilde liever kerst met zijn tweeën doorbrengen.

Dus onze kersttafel van dit jaar bestond uit: Carlisle en mijzelf, Edward en Bella, Rosalie en Emmet en Jasper en Alice.

Ik had het hele kerstmaaltijd al helemaal uitgepland en Bella had aangeboden om te helpen. Normaal zou ik het afgewezen hebben omdat ze lekker met de andere mee kon vieren maar ik was eerlijk gezegd –net zoals ieder ander in het huis- bang om Edwards reactie en hoe hij tegen haar zou doen.

Edward had een heel andere versie voor kerstmis vieren. Om het heel eerlijk en duidelijk te zeggen; Edward is niet te genieten met kerst.

Hij wordt boos om echt letterlijk alles, gaat zijn woede uitrichtten op alles om zich heen. Het is een keer zelfs zo uit de hand gelopen dat Carlisle gedwongen werd om zijn wapen tevoorschijn te halen om Edward te kalmeren. Iedereen loopt op zijn tenen rondom Edward en zelfs Emmet houd zijn commentaar voor zich. En we weten allemaal waarom…

Kerstmis was Elizabeth's favoriete tijd van het jaar.

Dat was het moment waar ze nog meer glunderend door de huiskamer liep en het hele huis versierde. Ze gaf veel geld wat haar man verdiende aan de armen zodat ze ook een goed kerstmaaltijd hadden. Ze kookte de hele week lang lekker eten om die vervolgens aan voedselbanken te geven. Ze bracht het hele kerstsfeer naar een ander niveau maar alleen zo kon Elizabeth met een gerust hart aan haar eigen kerstdiner beginnen. Het hele huis was helemaal versierd, elk hoekje had wel een frutseltje hangen. Ze hadden de grootste kerstboom met de meeste cadeaus eronder. Ze maakte het hele kerstdiner zelf en nodigde de hele familie uit om samen te eten. Ze zong liedjes samen met Rosalie terwijl Edward op de piano aan het spelen was.

Sinds dat ze overleden is is Kerstmis een hele andere bedoeling voor Edward geworden. Hij doet wel mee, alleen omdat hij zich gedwongen voelt, niet omdat hij het zo graag wilt. Hij koopt wel cadeaus voor de rest maar accepteert er zelf geen. De eerste paar jaren hebben we nog geprobeerd om wat leuks voor hem te kopen maar met de jaren mee heeft iedereen geleerd om het maar beter niet te doen. Hij weigert ze open te maken en zijn humeur word er alleen nog maar slechter door.

We zien allemaal in hoeveel Edward van Bella houdt en dat hij haar nooit pijn zou willen doen. Maar op een dag zoals dit heeft hij zichzelf niet in de hand. Hij wordt zelfs boos op Rosalie en ook haar zou hij nooit pijn willen doen.

Dus we hebben eigenlijk min of meer allemaal zwijgend toegestemd om Bella in de gaten te houden voor het geval dat.

Ik voelde twee armen van achter om mijn middel en een paar lippen tegen mijn schouder drukken. ''Zit je je nou alweer druk te maken om Edward?'' hoorde ik Carlisle zeggen.

Ik draaide me zuchtend om terwijl ik hem aankeek. ''Ik wil niet dat Bella teveel wordt afgeschrikt of dat dit extra spanning op hun relatie brengt. Hij heeft al zoveel meegemaakt, als hij haar zou verliezen dat zou hij niet aankunnen. Misschien is het toch beter om haar van te voren te waarschuwen zodat ze zich geen zorgen hoeft te maken als hij boos van tafel loopt.''

''Het komt allemaal wel goed, Esme. Hij zal Bella nooit pijn doen. Ze redden zich hier wel doorheen. Hun relatie kan wel wat hebben.''

''Ik hoop maar dat je gelijk hebt,'' zei ik maar ik kon nog steeds niet ophouden met denken.

Er kwamen stemmen via de voordeur naar binnen en Carlisle kuste me nog een keer maar liet me nog niet los. Bella kwam samen met Edward de huiskamer binnen gelopen.

Edward keek onze kant op. ''Neem een fucking kamer.'' Hij liep zonder iets te zeggen via de trap naar boven.

Bella keek bezorgd naar boven voordat ze op haar lip beet. Ze zei zachtjes hoi tegen ons en liep toen twijfelend achter hem aan.

Carlisle rolde met zijn ogen terwijl ik ze bezorgd nakeek. Ik wilde eigenlijk niets liever ze achterna lopen of haar tegenhouden zodat hij even in zijn eentje kon gaan mokken maar aan de blik van Carlisle te zien kon ik beter beneden blijven. Ik zou Bella proberen te waarschuwen, als ze een keer alleen is of als we samen aan het kerstdiner beginnen morgen. Ze kan maar beter voorbereid zijn ook al denkt iedereen van niet.

Ik zou haar hoe dan ook vertellen wat ze kan verwachten.

**BPOV.**

Edward was boos op mij, dat is wat ik mezelf al dagenlang voorhield. Iets was er wat hem dwars zat maar elke keer als ik ook maar in de buurt kwam om hem het te vragen flipte hij. Ik begon te denken dat hij spijt had dat hij dat huis voor ons had gekocht. Ik begon te denken dat hij helemaal niet tevreden was toen we samen het bed hadden gedeeld, ook al zei hij van wel. Ik begon te denken dat hij me nu echt beu was.

Ik had alles bedacht… alles wat hem ook maar dwars kon zitten maar ik kwam leeg uit. Ik kreeg geen reactie van hem, geen goede in ieder geval. Maar hoe meer ik aan mezelf begon te twijfelen hoe meer ik ook merkte dat hij niet alleen tegen mij zo deed. Het was tegen iedereen om zich heen zo.

Hij had gevochten op school met Mike omdat die toevallig in zijn weg stond. Hij had een boek door het klaslokaal gegooid naar een leraar omdat die hem een vraag stelde. Hij viel uit naar Rosalie omdat die een grapje maakte over hem. Hij was zichzelf niet, dat was één ding wat duidelijk was.

Maar dat hij uitviel tegen iedereen deed niks af aan mijn onzekerheid. Misschien was hij wel zo boos op iedereen omdat hij zo boos was op mij. Misschien dacht hij dat ik te zwak was om zijn woede aan te kunnen dat hij dat maar op andere mensen africhtte. Hoe dan ook, ik wist niet hoe ik me rond hem moest gedragen en eerlijk gezegd verpestte hij mijn kerstsfeer een beetje.

Ik had nog nooit uitgebreid kerst gevierd en ik vond het erg fijn dat de familie Cullen mij er graag bij wilde hebben. De manier waarop hun kerst vierde had ik nog nooit gezien. De manier waarop het centrum en de wegen eromheen versierd waren was allemaal nieuw voor me. Ik voelde me en klein beetje schuldig dat ik geen kerst met mijn ouders vierde maar ze verzekerde me dat ik me geen zorgen moest maken en me moest gaan vermaken.

Echter ging dat alleen een beetje moeilijk met een chagrijnige Edward naast me.

We liepen samen door het centrum om cadeaus voor iedereen uit te zoeken. Hij had het zelf aangeboden omdat we volgens hem veels te laat waren en werd hij boos omdat ik hem er aan had moeten herinneren om cadeaus te kopen. Eerlijk gezegd was ik niet gewend om dat te doen dus ik had me er in eerste instantie helemaal niet bij nagedacht en nadat ik dat aan hem had vertelde zuchtte hij en nam hij me mee hier naartoe. Ik vond het geweldig om alle lichtjes en belletjes te zien en horen maar ik voelde Edward regelmatig in mijn hand die gestrengeld was met die van hem knijpen. Ik kromp af en toe in een omdat het nu toch redelijk pijn begon te doen maar ik hield me stil. Als hij al in een slechte humeur was dan kon ik hem maar beter niet nog bozer maken.

We hadden voor iedereen al iets gekocht - mijn cadeaus een stuk minder duur en groot dan die van Edward- en waren nu weer op weg terug naar de auto. Ik stond te wachten bij de auto totdat hij klaar was met het betalen van zijn parkeerkaart.

Ik blies in mijn handen voordat ik ze terug in mijn zakken schoof. Het was ontzettend koud buiten en hele lichte vlokjes sneeuw begonnen naar beneden te dwarrelen. Niet genoeg om te blijven liggen maar het bracht de kerstsfeer wat dichterbij.

''Isabella Swan, nietwaar?'' hoorde ik een stem achter me zeggen.

Ik draaide me verbaasd om. Het was een stem en een gezicht die ik niet herkende. Hij leek al op een volwassen man aan zijn gelaatstrekken te zien. ''Ja?'' vroeg ik verbaasd.

''Ik geloof niet dat wij elkaar al eens hebben ontmoet. Mijn naam is James. Aangenaam,'' zei hij vriendelijk en stak zijn hand uit.

Ik pakte die van hem twijfelend aan. Ik zag dat zijn ogen over de ring aan mijn vinger ging die ik van Edward had gehad. ''Ken ik u ergens van?'' Zijn smalle gezicht stond vriendelijk maar er was iets raars aan zijn ogen. Er klopte iets niet. Ik bekeek zijn kleren. Zijn schoenen waren van leer en onder zijn jas zag je duidelijk dat hij een zwart en duur pak aanhad. Zijn haren was blond en werd door een elastiekje bij elkaar gehouden.

''Dat denk ik niet. Ik ben bekend met jongheer Edward.''

''O… eh, Edward is op het moment even betalen. Hij komt zo terug.''

''Eigenlijk ben ik niet voor hem. Waarom ga je niet even met me mee? Kunnen we elkaar wat beter leren kennen. Ik heb mijn auto hier om de hoek staan,'' zei hij. Zijn ogen veranderde. Ik werd bang.

''Edward wacht op me. Ik denk dat ik maar beter daar naartoe kan gaan,'' piepte ik en ik wilde omdraaien toen ik zijn hand om mijn arm voelde.

Toen ik weer terug naar zijn gezicht keek zag ik dat de glimlach op zijn gezicht was verdwenen. '_'Ik zei_, waarom ga je niet even met me mee?'' zei hij nog een keer en begon aan mijn arm te trekken. Hij had een soort hypnotiserende stem.

Mijn hart begon pijnlijk te bonzen terwijl ik me probeerde terug te trekken. Wat wilde hij van me?

''Wie de _fuck_ ben jij?'' hoorde ik een woedende stem achter mij.

De man genaamd James schrok en draaide zich om.

''Ik denk dat je binnen 2 seconden haar arm moet loslaten voordat ik die van jou zometeen van je romp afruk.'' Edwards stem was woedend en toen ik naar hem keek leken zijn ogen op die van zijn stem. Woedend. Ik kromp in elkaar toen ik hem zo zag staan. Hij maakte me nog meer bang dan dat die James had gedaan.

James liet me los. ''Ah, de bekende Edward. Ik heb veel over je gehoord. Veel lijkt te kloppen,'' grinnikte hij.

Edward vernauwde zijn ogen, zijn neusvleugels trilde. Ik trok zachtjes aan zijn arm. ''Edward kom, we moeten gaan.''

Zijn spieren waren nog gespannen maar hij liet zich zachtjes meetrekken terwijl hij nog steeds naar James bleef kijken. Ik kreeg hem gelukkig nog op tijd in de auto want terwijl ik aan mijn kant wilde instappen hoorde ik James nog roepen; ''Tot snel, Bella. Tot heel snel.''

Een rilling liep over mijn rug en stapte snel de auto in. Edward had zijn vingers om het stuur gekneld en startte de auto en reed razendsnel de parkeergarage uit.

''Hij kende jou,'' zei ik zachtjes.

''Was hij je aan het versieren?''

''Eh… nee. Hij zei dat hij jou kende en toen ik zei dat ik op jou aan het wachten was trok hij me mee. Ik kreeg mijn arm niet los.''

''Ik had zijn kop eraf moeten rukken,'' zei hij terwijl zijn neusgaten sperde.

Ik beet op mijn lip. ''Zit er je iets dwars?''

''Ja natuurlijk zit er mij iets dwars, _Isabella_. Een man moet van jou afblijven. Jij bent van _mij_.''

''Ik ben geen eigendom die je bij je kunt houden, Edward.''

''Niet?'' Hij haalde sarcastisch één wenkbrauw op terwijl hij via zijn ooghoek naar mij keek.

Iets in wat hij zei maakte me boos. Dacht hij nou echt zo over mij? Dat ik van _hem_ was? Ik kon niet ontkennen dat ik dat niet was. Ik was in alle opzichten van hem, mijn hart en ziel was van hem. Ik was alleen niet van hem in het opzicht wat hij bedoelde. Ik was geen hond waar hij mee kon spelen en mij kon laten doen en zeggen wat hij wilde. ''Nee,'' snauwde ik en ik schrok van mijn eigen reactie. Ik had nog nooit de zelfverzekerdheid gehad om tegen hem in te gaan. En diep van binnen wist ik dat dit helemaal niet het goede moment was om dat wel te doen.

''Dus je zegt dat je _niet_ van mij bent?''

''Ik hou van je en daarom ben ik wel van jou. Alleen niet op die manier zoals jij bedoeld.''

''Make your fucking mind, Bella. Je kunt het geen twee manieren hebben. Je bent van mij of je bent niet van mij,'' snauwde hij terug en hij nam de bochten met een onwijze snelheid.

''Waarom doe je zo moeilijk?''

''Waarom doe _jij_ zo fucking moeilijk? Zeg gewoon dat je van mij bent en dan hadden we deze hele fucking discussie nooit gehad. Misschien dat ik je straks in bed maar eens moet laten zien dat je _wel_ van mij bent. '' Zijn ogen waren niet lief, teder of gevoelig zoals hij dat meestal had als hij het over seks had.

Ik had de neiging om mijn handen geërgerd in de lucht te gooien. ''Waarom doe je zo?'' Ik voelde me zo helemaal niet op mijn gemak.

Hij trapte vol op de rem en ware het niet voor de gordel was ik door de voorruit naar buiten gevlogen. Ik had niet gezien dat we al bij zijn huis waren maar met de snelheid had ik al wel kunnen weten dat we er zo snel zouden zijn. Hij stapte uit en wachtte niet op me. Hij deed de deur niet open van mijn kant wat hij altijd deed maar liep regelrecht naar de voordeur. Hij beantwoordde mijn vraag ook niet.

Zachtjes pakte ik de tassen met de cadeaus vast en liep achter hem aan.

''Neem een fucking kamer,'' snauwde Edward tegen Carlisle en Esme die in de keuken stonden. Ik schrok en wist niet goed wat ik moest doen toen Edward regelrecht de trap opliep en ik de deur van zijn kamer dicht hoorde slaan. Ik beet op mijn lip en zei toen maar zachtjes hallo tegen ze voordat ik achter hem de trap opliep.

Edward zat op de rand van zijn bed, met zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Hij keek niet op toen ik de deur achter me dichtdeed. Ik legde de tassen in de hoek van zijn kamer en deed mijn jas en sjaal uit en hing ze in zijn klerenkast. Ik liep naar zijn badkamer en liet mijn vingers onder de kraan opwarmen. Het verbaasde me dat ze er nog opzaten, zo koud dat ze waren. Nadat ik enigszins weer gevoel in mijn vingers terugkreeg draaide ik de kraan uit en liep weer terug naar zijn slaapkamer. Hij zat nog in precies dezelfde houding, geen centimeter veranderd of verschoven. Ik zocht in zijn klerenkast naar iets wat van mij was want ik nam aan dat het nu geen goed idee zou zijn om iets van hem aan te doen. Hoewel ik me daar wel het meest thuis in voelde. Ik was bang dat hij boos zou worden omdat ik dan aan zijn spullen zou komen. Een rilling kroop over mijn lichaam en besloot me maar gelijk op te warmen met warme kleren. Ik vond een huisbroek en een dikke trui met een paar wollen sokken.

''Sorry,'' hoorde ik hem zeggen net op het moment waarop ik mijn vieze trui had uitgedaan.

Ik wilde heel graag zeggen dat het niets uitmaakte maar daar schoten we waarschijnlijk ook helemaal niks mee op. In plaats daarvan zei ik; ''Dankjewel.''

Ik had hem niet horen aankomen maar plots voelde ik zijn armen van achter om mijn middel en zijn lippen in mijn nek. Een rilling liep weer over mijn lichaam maar deze keer niet van de kou. Dit is ook een goede manier op mezelf op te warmen.

''Die opmerking… van dat ik het je wel zou laten zien… die had ik nooit moeten maken. Het spijt me. Ik eh… wacht met seks tot na kerstmis oke?''

Ik draaide me om in zijn armen. Dit was raar, heel raar. Edward wilde seks nooit uitstellen. ''Hoezo?''

Zijn grip verstrakte rondom mij en ik voelde dat ik mijn Edward weer langzaam aan het kwijt raken was. Die ene minuut was op. ''Omdat ik je beloofd had om rustig aan te doen met je. Ik ben niet in staat om dan aan jou te denken. Ik wil je geen pijn doen,'' zei hij met een gespannen randje aan zijn stem. Hij kuste me op mijn voorhoofd voordat hij met strakke schouders de badkamer inliep en ik de douche aanhoorde gaan.

Ik bleef nog even verbaasd staan voordat ik me begon om te kleden. Er was iets mis met hem. Als hij me nou alleen vertelde _wat_.

Het enige geruststellende wat hij me had verteld was dat ik wist wanneer zijn slechte humeur over was. Het erge was, was dat het morgen met kerstmis ook nog aan zou blijven houden.

Ik liep zachtjes –nadat ik dik was aangekleed- zachtjes naar beneden en keek eerst in de keuken. Ik wilde Esme en Carlisle nergens in storen. Ze waren nergens te bekennen en ik besloot om maar naar de woonkamer te gaan en tv te kijken totdat Rosalie thuis was. Die zou wel raad weten met Edward.

Maar terwijl ik richting de woonkamer liep zag ik een figuur op de bank zitten en een klein tafellampje was aan. Ik kwam dichterbij en tot mijn spijt zat Carlisle op de bank. Ik wist dat ik me helemaal nergens zorgen om hoefde te maken, dat heb ik nooit gehoeven. Hij was nog steeds die aardige, hardwerkende en liefdevolle man die ik heb leren kennen, alleen ons gesprek waarin hij vertelde wat hij nou echt deed bleef in mijn achterhoofd spoken. Ik besloot om terug naar boven te gaan maar net op het moment dat ik weg wilde lopen keek hij op van zijn boek. Hij glimlachte vriendelijk. Diezelfde vriendelijke glimlach die hij altijd liet zien. ''Ah Isabella. Goedenavond.''

''Goedenavond, meneer Cullen. Ik zal u niet verder storen. Ik ga wel boven naar Edward.''

''Doe niet zo gek. Ga lekker zitten. Edward zal wel niet zo'n goed gezelschap zijn,'' grinnikte hij.

Ik glimlachte lichtjes en ging op de bank zitten, onbewust helemaal aan de andere kant van waar hij zat. Hij had het ook opgemerkt dat Edward niet zichzelf was.

''Edward heeft je niet al te slecht behandeld mag ik hopen?''

''Niet wat ik niet aankan.''

Hij keek glimlachend terug naar zijn boek. ''Dat dacht ik dus ook.''

Ik trok mijn benen op en legde mijn hoofd op mijn knieën terwijl ik door de kanalen heen zapte. Er was bijna overal reclame behalve op één zender. Er was een film die volgens mij al bijna was afgelopen maar dan kon ik tenminste doen alsof ik ergens mijn aandacht op kon richtten. Af en toe gleden mijn ogen naar hem en ik zag dat hij een medisch boek aan het lezen was. Het fascineerde me nog steeds hoe hij zo vaak aan het werk kon zijn en hij had me ook verteld dat hij de slechte dingen ongedaan wou maken door andere levens te redden. Hij redde slechts alleen die van zichzelf door die fouten dingen te doen- hoe slecht kan hij daardoor zijn?

''Eh… Carlisle?'' Na een tijdje ging ook deze film naar de reclame en ik kon niet meer doen alsof ik geïnteresseerd was dus ik besloot het uiteindelijk toch maar te vragen. Iets wat sinds vanmiddag al door mijn hoofd spookte. ''Kent u toevallig iemand die James heet?''

Hij keek niet op van zijn boek. ''Ik ken meerdere James, Bella. Je zult iets preciezer moeten zijn dan dat,'' grinnikte hij.

''O. Ja, juist. Ik weet zijn achternaam niet. Hij had stevige kaakcontouren, eh… blond haar in een staartje. Hij had een zuiders accent als ik me niet vergis.''

''Leren schoenen onder zijn pak?'' Hij keek eindelijk op van zijn boek.

Ik knikte. ''Ja. Hij zei dat hij Edward kende. Edward leek hem alleen niet te herkennen.''

Carlisle vernauwde zijn ogen. ''Wat wilde hij?''

''Nou eh.. hij wist mijn naam. En toen ik vroeg wie hij was zei hij dat hij Edward kende. Hij had een soort hypnotiserende stem en ik voelde me niet helemaal op mijn gemak. Hij zei dat hij voor mij kwam en vroeg of dat ik met hem mee ging zodat we elkaar beter konden leren kennen. Maar het was nog op zo'n manier alsof hij me vriendelijk wilde leren kennen. Hij dwong me min of meer met zijn stem. Ik probeerde weg te lopen maar hij pakte mijn arm vast en wilde me meetrekken. Toen Edward aan kwam lopen en zei dat hij me los moest laten wist ik dat Edward hem niet kende en er iets niet klopte. Ik heb Edward mee in de auto kunnen krijgen maar voordat ik in de auto stapte zei die James iets van dat we elkaar nog heel snel terug zouden zien.''

Carlisle's voorhoofd was gerimpeld en zijn ogen stonden bezorgd. Nu maakte ik me alleen nog maar meer zorgen. Wat had dit te betekenen? Carlisle keek nooit bezorgd. Hij had altijd alles onder controle.

''Ik wist niet wat hij precies bedoelde,'' zei ik in een poging hem iets te laten zeggen of wat duidelijkheid aan de situatie gaf.

Dat deed hij echter niet. ''Ik denk dat je je geen zorgen hoeft te maken,'' vertelde hij simpel. De manier waarop zijn ogen stonden geloofde ik hem niet. Zijn ogen gleden naar mijn handen en mijn vingers die zenuwachtig aan de touwtjes van mijn vest trokken. ''Mooie ring,'' knikte hij.

''Eh, dankje. Edward heeft het aan mij gegeven.''

Zijn ogen schoten op in verrassing en verbazing. ''Wanneer en waar?''

''Vorige week. De dag na mijn verjaardag in het huis.'' Het kriebelde toen ik dat dacht. _Ons_ huis.

''_Waar_ precies, Bella. Heeft hij die ring gegeven binnen in het huis of buiten?'' O jee. Hij lijkt niet erg blij.

''In de slaapkamer.'' Op het moment dat hij een kleine zucht van opluchting slaakte kwam het moment van de dag zelf terug. ''O nee. Op het balkon. Hij heeft me die ring op het balkon gegeven.'' Ik dacht terug aan die dag en voelde een warme herinnering. De manier waarop hij me had vastgepakt, de manier waarop hij zijn gevoelens had laten zien en hoe hij me had gekust. Maar terwijl ik dacht aan die dag besefte ik iets waar ik verder niet meer over na had gedacht. Dat ik zwoor dat er een man tussen de bomen stond en achter een boom verdween op het moment dat ik naar hem keek. ''Er keek iemand naar ons. Vanuit de verte. In het zwart.''

Was dat nou iets van paniek wat ik door zijn ogen zag flitsen? Het verdween gelijk op het zelfde moment dat ik het probeerde te herkennen. Hij glimlachte en schudde zijn hoofd. ''Zoals ik al zei. Niets om je zorgen over te maken. Het zal vast wel iemand zijn die gewoon aan het wandelen was. Als je me nu wilt excuseren, Bella. Er zijn een aantal telefoontjes dat ik moet plegen. Zaken gaan helaas door, ook al is het vakantie.'' Hij sloeg zijn boek dicht en stond iets te snel voor zijn doen op. Terwijl hij de kamer uitliep pakte hij zijn telefoon uit zijn zak en toetste snel een nummer in.

Maar voordat ik me kon beseffen wat er gebeurde nam Edward de plaats van Carlisle in en keek ik naar zijn gelaatstrekken. Hij leek uitgeput. Zijn schouders hingen en druppels van zijn natte haren druppelde op zijn schouders. Hij had alleen een pyjamabroek aan, geen shirt en blote voeten. Twijfelend kroop ik naar hem toe en ik voelde dat we weer even goed waren toen hij zijn arm optrok en hem over mijn schouders sloeg. Dat hij nu even niet de boze Edward was zorgde ervoor dat ik er verder niet meer over na dacht. Dat was iets anders voor een andere dag.

* * *

Ik schoof de broodjes en croissantjes in de oven en deed de klep dicht. Ik pakte het tafelkleed uit de lade en sloeg hem over de eettafel. Daarna legde ik 6 paar borden samen met bestek en glazen verspreid over de tafel. Ik liep naar de woonkamer en pakte de twee kandelaars die rechts naast de tv stonden van het kastje en zette ze midden op de tafel. Ik stak ze nog niet aan want daar was het een beetje te vroeg voor.

Ook het beleg liet ik nog in de koelkast staan want anders zou het bedorven zijn als iedereen uit bed was. Ik besloot mijn tijd te besteden aan het schoonmaken van de keuken. Esme had altijd zoveel te doen dus ik besloot haar een handje te helpen. Ik reinigde het keukenblad, de bar die in het midden stond, gooide alle bedorven eten uit de koelkast weg en haalde alles uit de keukenkastjes en maakte die ook schoon.

Ik was zo druk bezig met het schoonmaken dat ik Esme niet naar beneden had horen komen. Haar stem liet me schrikken en ik liet de glas die ik in mijn hand had vallen. Ik probeerde hem nog op te vangen maar hij gleed door mijn vingers op de grond. Ik keek paniekerig naar haar op terwijl ik op mijn knieën viel en de stukjes probeerde op te rapen. Ze pakte me bij mijn armen trok me omhoog. ''Liefje, kijk uit. Straks snijd je jezelf nog.'' Ze haalde blik en veger uit een van de kastjes en ging de stukken glas opvegen.

''Laat mij dat maar doen,'' probeerde ik. Het was tenslotte mijn schuld.

''Doe niet zo gek,'' zei ze. ''Maar wat ben je zo vroeg in de ochtend aan het doen? Iets doet me vermoeden dat je niet net op bent,'' zei ze terwijl ze hoofdschuddend de keuken doorkeek en naar de schoonmaakmiddelen op het aanrecht keek.

''Ik kon niet slapen.'' Dat was deels ook waar maar ik wilde het ook graag makkelijk voor Esme maken. Ik keek op de klok en zag dat het nu iets over 9 uur 's morgens was. Dat betekende dat ik Edward al 3 uur geleden had verlaten. Ik lag de hele tijd te piekeren over wat er met hem aan de hand kon zijn, over wie in hemelsnaam die James kon zijn en of de rest van het gezin hun cadeaus leuk vonden. Ik was van plan om vroeg op te staan zodat ik al een deel zelf kon doen maar toen ik om 6 uur klaarwakker in bed lag besloot ik er maar uit te gaan en mezelf bezig houden. Edward lag onrustig te slapen toen ik de slaapkamer uitsloop.

Ik liep naar de oven en zette de juiste tijd erin voordat ik hem aanzette.

''Ik zal de kinderen wakker maken. Hoewel ik een klein vermoeden heb dat Edward zijn bed niet uitkomt.'' Ze schudde haar hoofd en ik liep naar de koelkast om al het beleg en lekkernij voor iedereen uit de koelkast te halen en op tafel te zetten. Esme twijfelde onderweg. ''Bella? Blijf een beetje uit Edwards buurt vandaag, wil je? Geniet van vandaag maar probeer niet teveel met hem alleen te zijn.'' Nog voordat ik kon reageren en nog voordat Esme weg kon lopen kwam Carlisle in zijn huispak naar beneden gelopen.

''Goedemorgen allemaal,'' zei hij en kuste Esme op haar wang. ''Hm, het ruikt overheerlijk,'' zei hij terwijl hij naar de tafel keek.

''Bella had dit allemaal al klaargemaakt toen ik net beneden kwam,'' vertelde Esme.

Ik bloosde toen Carlisle naar mij keek. ''Het ruikt heerlijk, Isabella,'' zei Carlisle.

''Wat zijn jullie fuckers hier nu weer zo godverdomme vroeg aan het doen?'' Edward kwam de trap afgelopen in niks anders dan zijn pyjamabroek. Hij haalde zijn hand door zijn haren wat het alleen nog maar meer alle kanten op liet staan.

''Is dat niet een beetje egoïstisch aangezien jij op dezelfde tijdstip wakker bent?'' antwoordde Carlisle.

''Ik ben alleen hier om te kijken waarom mijn bed leeg was,'' zei hij en keek naar mij. Ik bloosde en keek naar beneden.

''Isabella heeft hard gewerkt aan het kerstontbijt dus ik zou het erg op prijs stellen als je op een stoel gaat zitten en met ons mee-eet.'' Esme's ogen waren dwingend terwijl ze Edward aankeek. Dat verbaasde me. Ze gaf Edward altijd een keus in alles, het was alsof ze hem dwong om te gaan zitten.

Edward snoof en plofte chagrijnig op een stoel. Hij leek in een nog slechtere bui dan dat hij gisteren was.

''Dankjewel,'' zei ze. ''Carlisle, wil jij Rosalie en Emmet wakker maken?''

Hij knikte en verdween weer terug naar boven.

Esme ging tegenover Edward zitten en ik was een beetje verbaasd over dit alles. ''Eh… iemand alvast iets te drinken?'' vroeg ik.

''Kopje koffie, lieverd. Carlisle wil ook koffie en Rosalie en Emmet waarschijnlijk kop thee.'' Ze glimlachte vriendelijk terwijl ze de kaarsjes aanstak die ik op de tafel had gezet.

Ik knikte. ''Edward?'' vroeg ik zachtjes.

Hij keek me niet aan, noch gaf hij enig teken dat hij me had gehoord. Hij zat stil op zijn stoel.

''Geef hem ook maar een kop thee,'' reageerde Esme toen Edward geen antwoord gaf.

''Mag ik nou tegenwoordig ook mijn eigen fucking keuzes niet meer maken?'' snauwde Edward opeens.

''Je mag altijd je eigen keuzes maken, Edward. _Maak_ hem dan alleen wel als ze iets aan jou vraagt.''

''Heb ik dan ook geen fucking tijd meer om na te denken?''

''Ook dat heb je. Bella zou het alleen wel op prijs stellen dat als ze iets aan jou vraagt je op zijn minst kunt doen alsof je haar gehoord hebt.''

''Fuck jullie. Ik wil thee,'' zei hij.

Ik had de neiging om heel hoog met mijn ogen te rollen. Deze moeite voor helemaal niks. Ook Esme schudde met haar hoofd maar glimlachte daarna naar mij. Terwijl ik drinken voor iedereen aan het maken was kwam de rest van het gezin naar beneden. Ik zette het drinken voor iedereen neer en nam plaats op de enige lege stoel naast Edward. Iedereen vouwde zijn handen op tafel voor hun gezicht behalve Edward. Ik deed met de rest mee, verbaasd, want ik had nooit verwacht dat hun voor het maaltijd gingen bidden. Dat heb ik ze nog nooit zien doen. Misschien was dit iets wat ze alleen met kerst deden.

''Ik ben dankbaar voor Esme. Ik ben dankbaar voor Edward en Rosalie dat ze goed terecht zijn gebracht. Ik ben dankbaar voor Bella en Emmet, dat ze liefde aan hun hebben gegeven toen ze dat het meest nodig hadden. Ik ben dankbaar voor dit heerlijke ontbijt.'' Ik schrok toen Carlisle mijn naam zei. Na Carlisle kwam Esme.

''Ik ben dankbaar voor mijn man, dat hij nog veilig en levend naast ons mag zitten. Ik ben dankbaar voor alle kinderen die veilig zijn en een gelukkig tehuis hebben. Ik ben-'' Nog voordat Esme haar zinnen af kon maken stond Edward op. Het geschraap van zijn stoel over de vloer klonk hard in deze stilte. Hij liep zonder iets te zeggen naar boven. We hoorde zijn deur hard dichtslaan, gevolgd door een harde knal. Iedereen was stil, ze keken elkaar geruisloos aan voordat ze naar mij keken. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen.

Daarna gingen ze verder met waar ze dankbaar voor waren alsof er niks was gebeurd.

''Isabella?'' vroeg Carlisle uiteindelijk toen Rosalie en Emmet ook waren geweest.

''Ik eh… ik ben dankbaar voor water, voedsel en zuurstof. Zonder die drie waren we hier niet. En ik ben dankbaar voor Edward.''

''Dat was heel mooi gezegd, Bella,'' zei Carlisle. ''En nu, smakelijk eten allemaal.''

Iedereen begon aan het ontbijt maar mijn eetlust leek voorbij te zijn. Rosalie was ook iets stiller dan dat ze normaal was maar ze lachte wel met de rest mee. Ik probeerde mijn aandacht op het gesprek te houden maar mijn gedachtes ging steeds automatisch naar Edward die een verdieping hoger zat en de lege stoel naast mij. Toen iedereen eindelijk zijn eten had opgegeten en de tafel begon op te ruimen –ik mocht niet meehelpen omdat ik zogezegd al genoeg had gedaan volgens iedereen- nam ik een paar broodjes mee met beleg en een kop thee en nam die mee naar boven. Met mijn elleboog duwde ik zijn deur open en ik schrok toen ik in zijn kamer kwam. De luide knal was een gevolg van de plank die van zijn muur was getrokken en al zijn cd's die hij hier had achtergelaten lagen verspreid over de vloer. Edward zat met zijn rug naar mij toe, zijn hoofd naar beneden en zijn schouders gingen op en neer. Was hij aan het huilen?

Als hij echt aan het huilen was kon ik hem maar het beste alleen laten en ik wilde hem graag die privacy geven. Ik wilde hem niet storen en toen ik me wilde omdraaien ging ik zoals het altijd gebeurt in zo'n moment bovenop een cd hoesje staan waarop die onder mijn voet kraakte. Edward sprong op. ''What the fuck, Bella. Kan je geen fucking geluid maken? Je bezorgd me een van deze dagen nog een keer een godverdomme hartaanval. Misschien moet je de volgende keer een fucking bel dragen zodat mensen weten dat je eraan komt.''

Zijn woorden staken als messen in mijn lichaam. _Misschien moet je de volgende keer een bel dragen_. Ik was _geen_ hond die hij kon laten doen wat hij wilde wanneer het hem uitkwam. Ik legde –misschien was het meer gooien- zijn eten op de dicht bijzijnde tafel en begon me om te draaien naar de deur.

''Fuck, Bella. Het spijt me, oke?''

''Misschien moet je de volgende keer wat beter nadenken voordat je wat zegt. Er zijn mensen om je heen die jij beledigd zonder dat ze dat verdienen. Esme heeft het niet verdiend om door jou afgesnauwd te worden en ook Rosalie niet. Dat scheelt je in het vervolg misschien een hele hoop sorry's.'' Ik wist niet waar dit vandaan kwam maar het floepte er opeens uit. Ik trok de deur weer open maar voordat ik door kon lopen schoot een arm langs mij en duwde de deur weer dicht. Ik voelde hoe mijn lichaam werd omgedraaid en zijn handen waren aan weerszijde van mijn lichaam. Ik keek in zijn ogen en hij had inderdaad gehuild. Zijn ogen waren rood omringd. Ik had hem nog nooit zien huilen, zelfs niet toen hij mij de waarheid over zijn verleden had verteld. Ik had hem zien huilen toen we voor het eerst met elkaar het bed hadden gedeeld maar dat was om een andere reden. Ik had hem nog nooit zien huilen van verdriet.

''Het spijt me. Ik weet ook niet what the fuck er met mij aan de hand is. Elk jaar rond kerstmis wordt ik nog meer mijzelf niet. Dit gebeurt elk fucking jaar en ik had mezelf nog zo voorgenomen om deze shit niet bij jou te doen want je weet dat ik je geen pijn wil doen maar ik kan het niet helpen. Ga niet weg, alsjeblieft,'' zei hij, alsof hij het soort van smeekte. Hij haalde langzaam zijn handen van de deur en hield me nauwlettend in de gaten of dat ik ging. Hij gaf me de keuze om te gaan als ik wilde maar ik zette geen stap voor of achteruit. Hij haalde opgelucht adem en ging toen weer terug op zijn bed zitten. ''Elke kerst ga ik met een meisje naar huis en laat ik haar huilend achter. Ik ben nooit aardig geweest als het om seks met andere ging maar ik wist dat ik een nog grotere eikel was met kerst. De manier waarop ik ze heb behandeld is niet goed te praten. Dat is de rede waarom ik tegen jou zei dat we moesten wachten tot na kerstmis, omdat ik niet weet of ik mezelf in de hand kan houden. Ik zou je pijn doen, dat weet ik zeker. En dat wil ik niet. Dat wil ik echt niet.''

Ik liep zachtjes naar hem toe en ging naast hem zitten. Ik wreef met mijn handen over zijn gespannen schouders. ''Maar er moet toch meer zijn dan dat? Er moet toch een rede zijn waarom je rondom kerstmis zo wordt?''

''Ze zeggen dat het komt omdat dit het favoriete tijd van het jaar van mijn moeder was. Er was geen een arm gezin of dakloze in onze stad die niks van haar kreeg. Ze ging rond in de stad en gaf mensen te eten, warme kleren. Ik denk dat ze ook wel fucking gelijk hebben. Ik doe alles precies het tegenover gestelde dan wat zij altijd deed. Ik ben gewoon fucking boos op de hele wereld dat ze mij dit hebben aangedaan. Wat heb ik vroeger gedaan om dit te verdienen?''

''Niks. Je hebt helemaal niks verkeerds gedaan. Je hebt dit niet verdiend noch Rosalie. Maar hoe erg ik het ook vind, je kunt de tijd niet terugdraaien. Het enige wat je kunt doen is je ouders trots maken door wat je met je leven doet. Het zal even duren voordat je je leven weer op het rechte pad hebt maar er is niemand die je iets kwalijk neemt. Heel veel mensen zouden het al opgeven als ze meemaken wat jij allemaal hebt meegemaakt. Wij dwingen je allemaal niet om iets te doen wat je niet wilt. We staan achter je en respecteren je. We willen je alleen helpen die juiste richting in te gaan als je verdwaalt.''

Hij draaide zijn hoofd om en keek me zachtjes aan. Een uitdrukking die ik de laatste paar dagen heb gemist en waar ik zoveel van hou. ''Ik ben dankbaar voor _jou_.''

Ik glimlachte en de vlinders in mijn buik sloegen op tilt. ''En ik voor jou.''

* * *

**A/N **_Can't **WAIT** till next chapter._

_Vergeet niet vragen voor Rosalie op te sturen!_

_Liefdevolle reacties? Vermoedens die jullie hebben vind ik altijd zo leuk om te lezen! Vooral omdat ze bijna nooit in de buurt komen. hihi._

_Liefs_

_anoek013._


End file.
